Battle Of The Luminaries
by Tinyrocket
Summary: Votefic and a spin-off of UVR. More than three hundred characters enter a ring to fight each other for a grand prize but only one person would come out on top. Who is that person is? It's up to you to decide! COMPLETE!
1. FAQS

Hi, I am Tinyrocket and I am making an UVR Rumble spinoff! What is an UVR Rumble spinoff you may ask? Well, I will show you all of the details here. Just make sure you tell your friends!

**Question 1: What the heck is UVR?**

Answer: The UVR is a popular crossover votefic. There had been several spinoffs of this created. In fact, I was inspired by my friend, SSBFreak and his most popular fic, the Megamix Tournament series.

**Question 2: Tales of What Now?**

Answer: Tales of is one of my favourite RPG series. There are a lot of different games in the franchise which is why their node has the most representatives by far.

**Question 3: What are "Big Guys" and how do they affect voting?**

Answer: Big Guys are one of two things: Boss characters or people that are just really big. For each Big Guy in the ring at a time, one extra fighter will get eliminated at the end of the section. For example, Bowser, Garuda, Barbatos and Tiny Tiger all get into the arena. Instead of the usual fifteen fighters getting eliminated, nineteen will get the boot instead.

**Question 4: How do the eliminations work?**

Answer: The top fifteen fighters in each section will get at one elimination, no matter if they survive the section or not. However, if there's a Big Guy in the ring, the top fighter will get two eliminations instead of just one. So if there are four Big Guys, the top four fighters will get two eliminations.

**Question 5: What's this "Fatigue" you speak of?**

Answer: It doesn't matter how strong they are. Everyone gets tired after a while. So for every section a fighter survives, one automatic 'die' vote is given to them at the beginning of the next section, making their survival that much harder. For example, Ryu has survived for four sections and Kyo has survived for three. At the beginning of the next section, Ryu will have four automatic 'die' votes and Kyo will have three.

**Question 6: How do I vote?**

Answer: You can vote easily. You can fill out a voteform and post it in your review, if you want. You must give out fifteen 'live' votes for the people you want to see survive the section, and fifteen 'die' votes for the people you want to see get eliminated. If there's an uneven amount, I'll even them out myself.

Also note that there are side matches going on outside the arena with each section. If there, are, simply say whom you'll like to see win the side matches.

**Question 7: Why are there so many franchises that aren't from fighting games?**

Answer: Because they had been a lot of spinoffs and I wanted to make it interested by adding some franchises that aren't fighting games. Just because they haven't debuted in a fighting game doesn't mean they can't fight.


	2. Fight Card

Here is the list of people who are going to enter the Tournament. The Mystery Fighters are excluded for the element of surprise and so are the Big Guys because I will say who they are in the voteform.

Street Fighter EX (29)

Ryu, Ken Masters, Chun-Li, Zangief, Guile, Hokuto, Doctrine Dark, Pullum Purna, Cracker Jack, Skullomania, Dhalsim, Sakura Kasugano, Blanka, Vega, Sharon, Hayate, Sagat, Vulcano Russo, Area, Akuma, Blair Dame, Allen Strider, Kairi, Darun Mister, Nanase, Shadowgeist, Ace, Garuda, M. Bison.

King Of Fighters: Maximum Impact (37)

Kyo Kusanagi, Iori Yagami, Alba Meira, Soiree Meira, Terry Bogard, Rock Bogard, Ryo Sakazaki, Yuri Sakazaki, Duke, Lien Neville, Ralf Jones, Clark Still, Leona, Mai Shiranui, Athena Asamiya, Mignon Beart, Chae Lim, K', Maxima, Kula Diamond, Billy Kane, Nagase, Luise Meyrink, B. Jenet, Kim Kaphwan, Richard Meyer, Geese Howard, Hyena, Ninon Beart, Lilly Kane, Fio Germi, Hanzo Hattori, Jivatma, Ash Crimson, Blue Mary, Xiao Lon, Makoto Mizoguchi.

Super Smash Brothers (34)

Mario Mario, Luigi Mario, Peach Toadstool, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Link, Zelda, Ganondorf Dragmire, Samus Aran, Yoshi, Kirby, Metaknight, King Dedede, Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi, Wolf O'Donnell, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Pichu, Mewtwo, Lucario, Captain Falcon, Ness, Lucas, Marth, Roy, Ike, Ice Climbers, Wario, Pit, Captain Olimar, ROB, Mr. Game and Watch.

Tales of (54)

Cless Alvein, Chester Burklight, Dhaos, Stahn Aileron, Rutee Katrea, Woodrow Kelvin, Phillia Felice, Leon Magnus, Kongman, Reid Herstel, Farah Oersted, Kyle Dunamis, Loni Dunamis, Judas, Barbatos Goetia, Lloyd Irving, Colette Brunel, Kratos Aurion, Zelos Wilder, Sheena Fujibayashi, Veigue Lungberg, Eugene Gallardo, Tytree Crowe, Senel Coolidge, Chloe Valens, Jay, Moses Sandor, Luke Fon Fabre, Asch the Bloody, Tear Grants, Guy Cecil, Jade Curtiss, Caius Qualls, Ruca Milda, Iria Animi, Spada Belforma, Yuri Lowell, Flynn Scifo, Estelle Sidos Heurassein, Judith, Raven, Rita Mordio, Emil Castagnier, Marta Lualdi, Richter Abend, Shing Meteoryte, Kohak Hearts, Hisui Hearts, Asbel Lhant, Sophie, Cheria Barnes, Jude Mathis, Millia Maxwell, Alvin.

Sonic the Hedgehog (27)

Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Big the Cat, Espio the Chameleon, Vector the Crocodile, Charmy Bee, Mighty the Armadillo, Ray the Flying Squirrel, Jet the Hawk, Wave the Swallow, Storm the Albatross, Nack the Weasel, Bark the Polarbear, Bean the Dynamite, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Gemel, Dr. Eggman, Dr. Eggman Nega, Black Doom.

Crash Bandicoot (26)

Crash Bandicoot, Coco Bandicoot, Crunch Bandicoot, Polar, Pura, Baby T, Penta Penguin, Dr. Neo Cortex, Dr. N. Gin,Dr. Nitrus Brio, Dr. Nefarious Tropy, Tiny Tiger, Dingodile, Nina Cortex, Papu Papu, Ripper Roo, Koala Kong, Pinstripe Potoroo, Komodo Joe, Komodo Moe, Rilla Roo, Nitros Oxide, Krunk, Nash, Norm, Geary.

Rival Schools (24)

Batsu Ichimonji, Hinata Wakaba, Kyosuke Kagami, Hayato Nekketsu, Chairperson, Ran Hibiki, Shoma Sawamura, Natsu Ayuhara, Roberto Miura, Momo Karuizawa, Nagare Namikawa, Roy Browell, Tiffany Lords, Boman Delgado, Daigo Kazama, Edge, Gan Isurugi, Raizo Imawano, Hideo Shimazu, Kyoko Minazuki, Hyo Imawano, Kurow Kirishima, Akira Kazama, Zaki, Yurika Kirishima.

Power Stone (16)

Edward Falcon, Wang-Tang, Ryoma, Ayame, Rouge, Jack, Gunrock, Galuda, Pete, Julia Whitepearl, Gourmand, Accel, Pride Falcon, Mel, Kraken, Valgas.

Waku Waku 7 (9)

Rai, Arina, Dandy-J, Mauru, Politank-Z, Slash, Tesse, Bonus Kun, Fernandez.

Guilty Gear (21)

Sol Badguy, Ky Kiske, Millia Rage, Jam Kuredoberi, Chipp Zanuff, May, Johnny, Bridget, Dizzy, Axl Low, Baiken, Anji Mito, Faust, Potemkin, Testament, Slayer, I-No, Zappa, Robo-Ky, Venom, Zato.

Blazblue (18)

Ragna the Bloodedge, Jin Kisaragi, Noel Vermillion, Rachel Alucard, Taokaka, Carl Clover, Litchi Faye-Ling, Arakune, Iron Tager, Bang Shishigami, Lambda-11, Hakumen, Hazama, Tsubaki Yayoi, Makoto Nanaya, Valkenhayn R, Hellsing, Platinum The Trinity, Relius Clover.

Digimon Rumble Arena (12)

Agumon, Gabumon, Patamon, Gatoman, Veemon, Wormmon, Guilmon, Terriermon, Renamon, Impmon, Blackwaygreymon, Reapermon.


	3. Prologue 1

**(VG Central; Megamix Dome)**

In the vast and bustling city of VG Central, the sun was beaming down as everyone walked around doing their everyday business. Our attention turns to a certain building.

There was a very tall hotel-like building standing higher than the others. Next to it was a dome which was just as huge at the hotel. This was the Megamix Dome. Home of one of the biggest tournaments ever. The Megamix Tournament.

However, a new story will played out here.

The lobby that connected the hotel and the dome was completely empty. However, the door into the lobby slowly opened up spreading light into the room. Then, the lights went on revealing how big it really was.

Two figures walked in. The first one was a man with dark skin and glasses. He was holding a giant clipboard in his hand. The second one was a man with blonde hair and a soul patch. He had a large number of keys in his hand.

"Dude, you have no idea how grateful I am for you to loan the Megamix Dome to me, man!" The dark-skinned man said with an excited grin on his face.

The blonde man simply chuckled. "It's okay. Not only are you a good friend of mine but you had helped me run the last two tournaments of mine. I don't see how I could not return the favour."

"Still, I can't believe this is really happening." The dark-skinned man said walking forward. "The Megamix Dome… I had been here lots of time but to actually have complete control over it. It is like a dream come true."

The blonde man merely chuckled. "You are acting like you just won said tournament's prize money."

"I know but…" Tiny said before running in place like a little kid. "I am just so excited!"

"All right, Tinyrocket! But first things first." The blonde man said. "Have you made all of the preparations?"

"Of course." The man said walking over and handing over the clipboard. "See for yourself, SSBFreak."

The blonde man took the clipboard and examined it. Nodding his head a couple of times, he smiled. "Very good."

"Thanks… I was worried because of the small amount of nodes for this season." Tinyrocket said scratching the back of his head.

"Now, now. The number of nodes is not important." SSBFreak scolded. "But the number of the fighters excluding Mystery Fighters are."

"Right. We got more than 300 fighters. That should be enough to take us to at least twenty sections, right?" Tiny asked.

"We have to see." SSBFreak said. "But remember to be wary with Big Guys. They can easily make or break the Final number in the last section."

Tinyrocket nodded. "Right."

SSBFreak then looked around. "Hey, I thought you said there was going to be another announcer."

"There is. In fact, before I met up with you, I asked him to find the security team." Tinyrocket beamed.

"Oh yeah… I wonder why I even bother with one since they could only do so little." SSBFreak said scratching the back of his head.

Tinyrocket merely shrugged. "Still, the less fights the better. Here's hoping that we won't have any trouble just like in the Megamix Tournament."

"Same here." SSBFreak sighed. "Even now, it perplexes me that all that chaos had completely crawled under my nose.

"There you guys are!"

The two turned to the direction of the voice to see a young man with short brown hair.

"Orange-Ratchet!" SSBFreak grinned. "Long time no see!"

"Same here!" The man smiled running over.

"Thank you again for doing this for me!" Tiny thanked.

"No problem." Orange Ratchet grinned. "When I heard that you are making an UVR-esque tournament and asked me to be an announcer, I just couldn't resist!"

"Thanks… Even though I am uber-excited for this, I am also very nervous." Tiny said looking down. "I need all the help I could get!"

"Hey, come on! That's what friends are for!" Orange-Ratchet asked.

"Right. We are here to help." SSBFreak nodded with a smile.

Tiny slowly looked back and forth between his friends before giving a small smile. "Thanks, guys."

"Anyway, the security team is here!" Orange-Ratchet grinned.

"Ah, the security team." SSBFreak said. "I sure hope that you had been a well-rounded team."

Tinyrocket and Orange-Ratchet paused at this.

"This is coming from the guy who invited Max from Sam & Max TWICE and Psymon freaking Stark ALL three times." Orange-Ratchet said.

"Hey, humour is a good way to balance it out." SSBFreak countered.

Tinyrocket and Orange-Ratchet looked at each other before shrugging.

"Come in, guys!" Orange-Ratchet yelled.

The five walked in.

The first one was a red-headed woman with a teal attire complete with a backwards cap and boxing gloves on.

"First, we have Ally Gator from Black & Bruised." Tinyrocket introduced. "She may have a short temper and violent streak but she is one of the very few from her circuit that fights for a selfish reason."

"I must admit that I am more of a peace-breaker than a peace-maker." Ally said punching her fists together. "But I WILL make sure somebody won't fight for a stupid reason."

SSBFreak couldn't help but smile. "I am liking this team already."

The next one was an anthro cheetah with a quiver of arrows over his shoulder.

"Next, we have Hunter from Spyro the Dragon." Tinyrocket said. "Some people may see him a joker but that doesn't affect his athletic prowess and accuracy in archery."

"Heh. If you are looking for a cool guy, then you called the right guy." Hunter smirked pointing to himself. "I may stand on the sidelines a lot but when the time comes, I could kick some serious tail!"

"We'll see." Orange-Ratchet chuckled.

The next person was a tall teenaged boy with bleached-blonde hair. He was dressed entirely like a delinquent and was holding a folding chair by his side.

"Next, we have Kanji Tatsumi from Persona 4." Tinyrocket said. "All that fighting on the street had made him a powerhouse for his team. No doubt he will make unruly fighters listen to reason."

"Dang right, I will!" Kanji smirked punching his fist. "I may not be the voice of reason but I WILL make sure no one has a scrap on MY account!"

"Heh. I don't even know this guy and I like him already." SSBFreak smirked.

The next person was a very young boy who was dressed like some kind of mage. His giant pointy hat covered his face in complete darkness save for his eerie yeloow eyes.

"Next, we have Vivi Orniter from Final Fantasy IX." Tinyrocket said. "Though young, small and shy, he literally has enough firepower to rival one of a flamethrower."

Vivi nervously fiddled with his fingers. "Um, I won't do much but I will do my best to help."

"Hey, chin up. I am sure you wouldn't even be here if you couldn't do much." Orange-Ratchet urged.

The last person was a young teenaged girl with a blue and white dress, brown hair and a pink bow. The most noticeable feature is the wolf puppet on her hand.

"Last but not least, we have Mel from Suikoden III." Tinyrocket said. "Not only is her puppet friend, Branky is good at feral close-combat but she is also good for back-up magic."

"Yeah, I am sure my fire magic will make that little runt look like he just has a cigarette lighter!" Branky "spoke".

Vivi flinched before looking down at the other security team members glared at the wolf puppet.

"Branky! That wasn't very nice!" Mel scolded. "You hurt his feelings!"

"Meh. I don't even think he HAS feelings." The puppet said rudely. "I mean look at him… He is like an alien!"

Mel gasped before glaring at her friend. "That was just offensive! You know what that means for offensive little puppets?"

Branky shrank back. "Um, well…"

Mel walked over to a wall. Much to everyone's surprise, she started to beat Branky against it.

"OW! OW! OW!" Branky cried in pain. "Please stop!"

"Apologize! Apologize right now!" Mel scolded.

"Okay! Okay! I will!" Branky begged.

Mel nodded before she stopped the assault. She then walked back to the others.

"Well?" Mel asked making Branky bow her head.

"I am sorry, short-stuff." Branky apologized.

"Um, it's… Okay…" Vivi reassured.

Orange-Ratchet looked at Tinyrocket in disbelief. "Okay, the others I could understand but HE… THEM?"

"How can I say? I like them…" The host said shrinking back.

"Well, they are more or less well-balanced." SSBFreak said.

"Yes, all that is left is to give the invitations." Tiny nodded.

**(Suzaku Castle)**

In an old fashioned dojo, birds were around on a decent day. A man crouched down with his legs together on a rock meditating in thought.

Ryu stood in complete focus training himself as usual. Even with all the stuff he had been through, he still needed training.

"Yo, Ryu!"

Ryu opened up his eyes with a startle and nearly lost his balance off of the rock. He then turned around to see his old friend, Ken Masters making his way over.

"Ken!" Ryu said getting up. "Long time no see!"

"I hear you, man!" The blonde man said fist-bumping him.

"So what are you doing here?" Ryu asked.

"To train for the upcoming tournament, of course!" Ken grinned.

Ryu's eyes widened before taking out a letter. "Of course! That new tournament!"

"Yeah, not only that we will have new rivals but also new nodal companions as well!" Ken pointed out.

"How so?" Ryu asked.

Ken merely fingered his letter. "We are representing Street Fighter EX."

Ryu's eyes widened at this. "You mean the EX tournament? The one where we fought people like Kairi and Hokuto?"

"You guessed it." Ken smirked. "That's why I came to train. I haven't seen those guys in a long while so I needed to be prepared."

"Agreed. Especially with people like Garuda." Ryu agreed eyeing his letter. "I think his power is on the same level as Akuma."

**(Southtown)**

Kyo Kusanagi walked down the streets of Southtown with his long-time teammates, Benimaru and Daimon by his side each.

"So then I said "Aw, shut up"." Benimaru said. "And then shocked him."

Kyo merely chuckled. "Good ol' Benimaru."

"You are so restless, Benimaru." Daimon said shaking his head.

"So I heard that there is a party in a club tomorrow night. You guys wanna go?" The blonde said.

"Pass. I have to get ready." Kyo said.

Benimaru raised an eyebrow. "Get ready for what?"

"That new tournament I been invited to." Kyo said casually taking a letter out of his jacket.

Daimon looked surprised at this. "There is another KOF tournament?"

"No, it is a tournament like the UVR or the Megamix Tournament." Kyo said fingering his hand.

"Wait. How come you get an invitation but WE don't?" Benimaru grumbled. "I mean I know that you are the poster boy for KOF but Daimon and I usually go to those things."

"That's because we are representative Maximum Impact." Kyo said.

"Maximum Impact? You mean the tournament that Mephistopheles held twice?" Benimaru asked.

"Yeah, I finally get to have that rematch with Alba Meira." Kyo smirked.

"I wish that I could have come. You sound like you had faced-off against a lot of different fighters." Daimon lamented.

"Oh, trust me. Even though half of them are not on my level, they are still interesting." Kyo smirked.

**(Tales of Viva Gumi Show Set)**

A series of people had set in chairs in a TV studio waiting patiently to be addressed. Suddenly, two figures had walked on stages.

"Greeting, everyone and thank you for waiting." Jade said with his hands behind his back.

"Sorry, all you beautiful ladies for keeping you waiting." Zelos grinned. "You must be crying rivers of tears that I was not here."

"Yeah… Of joy." Sheena said flatly.

Zelos winced at this. "Sheena, you have the beauty of an ice maiden and a personality of one too."

Lloyd merely rolled his eyes. "What do you want?"

Jade put his fist to his mouth and coughed. "Something very big had come up. We of all people had be invited to a fighting tournament."

"You mean like in VS?" Senel asked.

"No. We are actually going to fight against people from OTHER nodes." Jade explained surprising everyone.

"Seriously?" Cless asked in disbelief.

"That's right." Jade nodded as he started to hand-out invitations to everyone. "AND we got a major advantage in terms of numbers on our side."

"All right! Another belt to add to my muscular waist!" Kongman smirked.

"Um, do you think we have a chance?" Ruca asked. "I mean, this is our first time doing a crossover tournament like this?"

"Hey, don't sweat it, kid!" Tytree cheered. "We got numbers on our side!"

"Right and depending on the opponents, we also may have the element of surprise on our side." Tear offered.

"Nonetheless, it wouldn't hurt to be our guard." Kratos warned. "Remember, it could have the element of surprise too."

**(N. Sanity Island)**

Things had been the same as always for the Bandicoot trio. Crash was sleeping on the beach, Coco was typing away on her computer and Crunch was weight-lifting while the pets were playing around.

However, Aku Aku floated outside of the house levitating several letters.

"Children, may I have your attention please?" The mask asked.

"What is it, Aku-Aku?" Coco asked looking away from her work for once.

"We had just been invited to a fighting tournament." Aku Aku explained.

Crunch's eyes lit up at this. "You serious?"

"Yes, we are to represent our node in something called an UVR spinoff." Aku Aku explained.

"Oh man! I heard of those tournaments!" Crunch grinned. "Man, I am SO happy to hear that! I had been waiting forever for some action!"

"Now, now. There is also just bad news." Aku Aku warned. "Some of our foes had also been invited."

"Oh no…" Coco frowned.

"Yes, and it gets worse. The ratio in terms of heroes and villains is horrible in our favour." Aku Aku lamented.

"Hey, don't sweat. We beat those losers here, we beat those losers there!" Crunch grinned.

"Yeah, besides we have the world's greatest hero, right, Crash?" Coco asked. She was met with silence. "Crash?"

Everyone looked to see the bandicoot was STILL sleeping. Everyone blinked twice at this.

"On second thought, maybe we shouldn't get so cocky…" Coco said.

**(VG Central; Megamix Dome)**

"I must say, Tiny. I am impressed by the variety of this list." SSBFreak smiled. "I mean you have the usual stuff like Super Smash Bros but also have nodes like Sonic the Hedgehog and Crash Bandicoot as well."

"Hey, I wanted it to be unique." Tinyrocket shrugged.

"And it is." SSBFreak nodded.

"Still, I don't know having an unknown node like Tales of with the most representatives is a good idea." Orange-Ratchet frowned.

"Hey, Suikoden III had done well despite being an unknown node." Tinyrocket shrugged. "Maybe lightning could strike twice."

"Maybe… From what you described, you picked some real keepers but we have to wait and see if they are any good." SSBFreak mused. "Anyway, that's about it."

"How many is that altogether?" Orange-Ratchet asked.

"311." Tinyrocket said. "I think."

"Not a bad number for your first tournament." SSBFreak said.

"Right. But we still got a lot of work ahead of us." Tinyrocket said. "Come on. We have to rent out rooms for all of the fighters, including the Mystery Fighters."

The other two nodded before they got to work. Everything had to be perfect for Tinyrocket's very first fighting tournament.


	4. Prologue 2

**(The Arena)**

What took like forever for everyone, the day of the tournament had finally arrived. All of the fighters, including Mystery Fighters had arrived at the hotel. For the last two days, they had been mingling with each other to pass the time.

The audience had also arrived and surprisingly there was a huge number for a first time. The tickets had been sold out and the bleachers were completely packed with a lot of excited fans.

Just like in the Megamix Tournament, the arena was a simple yet huge square ring with a turnbuckle at each corner with rubber ropes connecting them. It was seemingly floating above the ground. That was because it was being suspended by a giant forcefield that also protects the audience from stray attacks.

Tinyrocket, SSBFreak and Orange-Ratchet sat in the announcer's booth. It was a great way to take a good look at the action.

"All right. Final check." Tinyrocket said. "Microphones."

SSBFreak fiddled with the microphones after turning them on. "Check."

"Lights?"

Orange-Ratchet flipped on a switch summoning lights on her. "Check."

"Sound booth?"

"Just checked. The crew is all there." SSBFreak winked.

"First section?"

"Everyone is there and accounted for." Orange-Ratchet said.

Tinyrocket smiled while shaking his head. "I can't believe it. The tournament is finally about to begin."

"Now, now. Don't get like this now. You haven't even made the opening announcement." SSBFreak chuckled.

"Oh, right!" Tiny said before turning on the microphone. "Greetings, everyone and welcome to the first ever Battle Of The Luminaries!"

Everyone started to cheer wildly.

"I see that you are all excited." Tinyrocket smiled. "I am Tinyrocket and these are my co-hosts, SSBFreak and Orange-Ratchet. We will be your hosts and will make sure that you have the time of your life!"

SSBFreak then spoke. "Now, just like most UVR-like tournaments, everyone who gets thrown out of the ring will fall into a portal where they have to fend themselves in a random node for ten minutes before going back to the dome where our team of skilled doctors and healers will nurse them back to health."

When he said this, he flipped on a switch summoning a giant portal over the ring. However, it vanished as it soon as it appeared turning invisible. Monitors all over the bleachers turned on.

"Now we know that not all of you got lucky with seat-arrangements." Orange-Ratchet said. "So we set up those monitors to make sure that nobody misses out on the fun."

"Now some people never even heard of the UVR so I will explain the basic rules." Tinyrocket said.

**(Unknown Location)**

In a random room, a good number of villains had gathered around a table waiting impatiently for the person in the front of the table to speak.

M. Bison gave a dark smirk before speaking up. "Thank you for coming. I'll just get to the chase. I assume you all know why I gathered you here."

"Of course. You wish to have a villain alliance." Dr. Eggman said.

"That's right. I must admit that even I, M. Bison need help." Bison explained. "I need all of the help I could get."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. That is all fine and good but what's in it for us?" Dr. Cortex asked rudely.

"Yes, I fight for the sake of my people while YOU fight for the greedy pursuit of power." Dhaos said crossing his arms.

Bison actually chuckled at this. "So true. I do care about power. But I am also a businessman. Join me and we will get enough power to crush our enemies."

A glint appeared in Valgas' eye. "You mean it?"

"I know. However, all I ask is your cooperation." Bison said.

Everyone looked at each other pondering if they should go with it. However, they all nodded.

"Good." Bison smirked. "Now first things off how many minions you got… The only one I got is Vega."

"Don't look at me, I am the only Legend Of Zelda villain here." Ganondorf said. "I don't even think Bowser, King Dedede and Wolf will join us."

"I got Eggman Nega and possibly Black Doom but that's about it…" Dr. Eggman offered.

"Hmm… I think I could get Nagase if I play to her needs." Jivatma mused. "I WOULD suggest Geese Howard but I heard that you two had some man blood with each other."

"I KNOW that I get Barbatos on our side but that's about it." Dhaos said.

Hazama coolly put his fedora over his eyes. "Just Relius. The others are a bunch of killjoys."

"Just Momo for me." Kurow said before holding up a flute. "But I MAY be able to "persuade" others to join us."

"Kraken, I guess." Valgas said with a shrug.

"Just little ol' me." I-No said with a wink.

Cortex looked around at everyone before grinning. "Ha. I clearly got the advantage in terms of numbers. I got more than 10 people on my side."

"Interesting." Bison said. "Perhaps that will be enough. We have to wait and see."

**(The Arena)**

"…I think that covers everything." Tinyrocket said. "So is everyone ready to see some action?"

The audience erupted in cheers.

"I guess that's a yes." SSBFreak chuckled.

"Okay! Without further ado, let's kick off the first-ever Battle Of The Luminaries!" Tiny yelled.

Everyone continued cheering as they focused their attention to the entrance curtain to see who was coming out first. For the first time, the Battle Of The Luminaries will begin.


	5. Section One

**(The Arena)**

The audience was still going wild as the spotlight shined on the curtain. Suddenly, a regal-like music had started to play in the background.

"And here is the person who drew Number 1!" Tiny announced as the first contestant walked out.

"**MILLIA MAXWELL!" (To)**

The blonde swordswoman stood outside of the entrance curtain with a determined look on her face. She slowly walked down.

While doing so, she politely smiled and waved to the people who were cheering on. (80% of them were men.)

When she had finally reached the end of the ramp, she leaped in. She then turned around and glared at the entrance curtain swinging her sword. Whoever drew number two was her first and hopefully not last opponent.

"And here's the person who drew number TWO!" SSBFreak announced.

"**DOCTRINE DARK!" (ST: EX)**

The gas-mask wearing psychopath leaped out of the Ready Room and made a creepy motion. Seeing that he literally had only one target for now, he darted over breathing heavily.

Despite creeped out by D. Dark's appearance, she thought quickly and used her sword to block his retractable blades.

"Not one to hesitate, are you?" Millia said coolly.

"I don't play around with my prey." D. Dark said darkly.

Millia narrowed her eyes. "We see about that."

"**ESPIO THE CHAMELEON!" (StH)**

The purple-scaled ninja coolly stood with outside of the curtain with his arms crossed. He then snapped to attention and disappeared into leaves much to the audience's surprise.

was clashing weapons with Millia. However, he snapped to attention and swung his blade behind.

A shuriken bounced onto the arena floor after it got deflected. Espio then reappeared.

"So that is how you want to play, lizard?" D. Dark snarled.

"I can already tell you are a dangerous man." Espio said getting out a kunai. "Until more fighters come to keep you under control, I won't let you go."

"I appreciate the support." Millia said readying herself.

D. Dark snarled. The tournament literally just started already it was going to be a long time for him.

"**WANG-TANG!" (PS)**

The Chinese fighter jumping up and down in place trying to get himself pumped. With a smirk, he bounded for the ring and leaped in without a second thought.

After he did so, he noticed the two against one fight going on so far.

"Hmm… Those two seem to have that creepazoid covered so they may not need my help." Wang-Tang mused. "I guess I just have to wait until the next fighter comes."

"**CHAE-LIM!" (KoF: MI)**

One of the students of Kim Kaphwan, Chae-Lim kicked off her legs a couple of times and breaking into a stance. Seeing D. Dark as the only evil person so far, she made a beeline for the ring and leaped in.

Suddenly, Wang-Tang leaped in her face. "Hey! Wanna spar for a minute?"

Chae-Lim blinked twice before looking at the fight between D. Dark versus Millia and Espio and then back at Wang-Tang.

"All right. I am not one to back down a Challenge." Chae-Lim said sternly. "But only for a little while."

"Got it." Wang-Tang smirked before getting into a stance.

"**KYOSUKE KAGAMI!" (RS)**

The fan-girls went wild as the white-clad student adjusted his glasses overlooking the chaos that was happenING so far. He casually made his way down and stepped in.

"Cross Cutter!" He yelled sending two waves of electricity at D. Dark.

The mercenary had looked too late and took the attack to the chest. After being surged with electricity, he stepped back in pain.

"Okay, I don't know whether I should be flattered that I am getting so much attention or annoyed." D. Dark said glaring at the guilty party.

"Don't misunderstand. I am only attacking you because people like you make me sick." Kyosuke said engulfing his hand in electricity.

"**ZELOS WILDER!" (To)**

If some fan-girls actually stay quiet during Kyosuke's entrance, it certainly wasn't the case now. The red-headed womaniser walked out with a grin and his theme song playing through the speakers.

"Thank you, thank you." He said shaking hands with the girls. "No, no. You're too kind."

Once he finally reached the ramp, he jumped in and readied a sword and shield. Then, he saw Espio being threw in front of him courtesy of D. Dark.

"Looks like you are having trouble with ugly over there, huh?" Zelos said with a smirk.

"Indeed. He is as skilled as he is deadly." Espio said getting up with a glare.

He was about to go back into the fray until Zelos put his sword in front of him.

"Oh no. I think it is going to take more than an overgrown lizard to beat him." The swordsman taunted. "Why not have a REAL fighter save the day?"

Espio narrowed his eyes before getting into his stance. "I shouldn't give in to petty insults but you asked for it."

"**MARTH!" (SSB)**

The fan-girls couldn't believe their luck. Kyosuke, Zelos AND Marth all in a row. The blue-haired prince adjusted the tiara on his head before marching down the ramp to a royal theme though the speakers.

Once in the ring, he scanned the opponents. "Hmm… I want to fight a fellow swordsman but the only ones are already preoccupied."

Deciding that if he helped Millia, he could have a duel with her so he charged over to D. Dark.

However, the blonde man had seen him from the corner of his eye. Narrowing his eyes, he threw something at the young man. Marth, out of reflexes struck the projectile with his blade.

BOOM!

In an explosion, Marth fell across the arena engulfed in flames. Striking bombs never did go well for anyone.

"**GUILMON!" (DRA)**

The red dinosaur-like Digimon curiously stepped out of the entrance curtain to a large cheer. Despite this, he looked around curiously sniffing the air a couple of times. He walked down the ramp politely waving to the crowd and leaping in.

Wang-Tang got up after being kicked away from Chae-Lim to see the reptile jump in. "Um, hey."

"Hey. Can I fight you? This is my first time doing one of those tournaments Takato told me about." Guilmon said.

"Well, I admit it that I am a rookie myself." Wang-Tang said before getting into a stance. "Okay, show me what you are working with."

Guilmon happily nodded. Suddenly, he growled before giving out a very intimidating glare.

Wang-Tang's face fell. "Aw, nuts…"

"And now, Mystery Fighter… Number… **ONE**!"

"**DR. BOSKONOVITCH!" (Tekken 3)**

The old, balding scientist nervously stepped from behind the curtain overlooking all of the chaos in the arena.

"Okay, I can do this." Dr. B said nervously as he stepped down. "Just avoid any and all people who look like they fight to kill and I should be all right."

However, when he was walking down, he actually failed to see the end of the ramp. By the time he had figured it out, he had tripped and had fallen flat on his face.

The old man groaned before slowly raising his head to see Zelos staring at him.

"Yeah… No offense, old man but you kinda suck…" The red-haired man said bluntly.

Dr. B sighed before putting his face back on the canvas.

**(Announcer's Booth)**

Orange-Ratchet turned to Tinyrocket. "Why did you invite THAT guy?

The main host merely shrugged. "I wanted to start the Mystery Fighters off with fodder first."

SSBFreak chuckled. "You're learning."

**(Dome; Hallway)**

Tiny Tiger happily walked down the hallway. Being the dim-witted tiger that he was, he had one target on his mind. The training room.

The muscular cat had been given an early draw. Normally that would discourage someone but not Tiny. He was so happy to get a chance to fight that he doesn't care if his chances of winning were slim. That won't stop him from trying to win.

Tiny was one of the very few people who was in Bison's alliance but was not talking with the others. Mainly because he had an early draw and was able to speak with the others. However, as soon as he was eliminated, he was to report to Dr. Cortex immediately.

"Tiny wonder why Cortex trust scary-eyed man." Tiny mused. "Tiny heard bad things about him."

He then made his way around the corner.

Then, he accidentally bumped into someone. It did little to make flinch. Instead, the person he walked into staggered back a few steps.

Tiny grinned when he saw it was Dingodile.

"Hello, Dingodile!" The tiger said happily.

The hybrid's eyes widened in shock. "TINY! What are ya doing here? Shouldn't ya be getting ready to go ta the… Well, Ready Room?"

"Tiny going to gym." Tiny grinned. "Tiny already strong but Tiny want to train before going into arena."

"Oh…" Dingodile said nervously. "Ah see."

Tiny raised an eyebrow. "Why Dingodile here? Tiny thought that Dingodile had late draw. Why Dingodile not with Boss?"

"Well, ya see… Ah…" Dingodile started.

However, he sighed in defeat hanging his head.

"Tiny, can ya keep a secret?" The pyromaniac asked.

"Ooh, Tiny loves secrets!" The tiger said clapping his hands together like a little kid.

Dingodile nodded his head with a stern look.

"Ah am playing hooky."

Tiny looked surprised at this. "Hooky? Like how everyone avoids washing dishes when their turn?"

"Ya got it, mate." Dingodile nodded.

"But why? Why Dingodile play hooky when Boss has job for us?" Tiny asked.

Dingodile again sighed before taking a deep breath.

"For a good long while, Ah wanted some action. Some fun. Recently, Ah been hanging around Cortex Castle doing trivial stuff." The Australian said crossing his arms. "Then, we all got this invitation ta this big tournament and how Cortex wants us ta do it? Running errands for that freak, Bison!"

"Tiny no like scary-eyed man but boss give order." Tiny scolded.

"So? What about MAH needs?" Dingodile asked.

"What about Dingodile's needs?" Tiny asked.

Dingodile slapped his head in frustration. To say that Tiny was dim-witted was an understatement. In fact, the muscle-bound cat had actually thought that Cortex was the good guy and the bandicoots were the bad guys.

"Listen, mate." Dingodile said putting a hand on his shoulder. "There are better things Ah could be doing with mah time here. This is practically a free vacation and Ah don't want ta be bossed around by someone who isn't even our regular boss. There are more to life than following orders Cortex said."

Tiny blinked twice. "There is?"

Dingodile hang his head. "Ugh… This is getting us nowhere. Look, just promise me NOT to tell anyone where Ah gone, all right?"

Tiny bit his lip. However, he gave in and sighed. "Okay. But Dingodile promise Tiny not to get caught."

"Heh, Ah could imagine keep that promise!" The tall creature said before walking past Tiny and lightly slapping him on the shoulder. "Thanks, mate!"

Tiny hang his head down as Dingodile walked away. What did he meant by there was more to life than following orders? Even since he had been created, he had been following Cortex's orders to the end.

**(The Arena)**

"**KOMODO JOE!" (CB)**

The slimmer Komodo brother slowly dragging his finger against his scimitar while hissing at the arena. He immediately dashed towards the ring at an alarming rate and leaped ready to claim his first victim.

Marth looked up to see Joe putting his sword over his head ready to slash the prince in half.. Giving a yelp of fright, he easily blocked the attack with his own blade before kicking Joe in the stomach.

"What in the world?" Marth demanded. "You almost killed me!"

"That wasssss my intention." Joe smirked readying himself. "Besidesssss… It's not like you won't get ssssstitched back up when you die."

Marth narrowed his eyes. "I don't know what is more annoying. Your attitude or your speech manner."

"**IORI YAGAMI!" (KoF: MI)**

Once again, the hormones for the fan-girls had gone crazy. Kyo's red-haired rival ignited a purple flame in his hand and glared at the arena.

"From what I heard, Kyo had gotten a later draw." He lamented before smirking and walking down. "No matter, I'll just survive each section until he appears."

When he leaped in, he made his way over to D. Dark. The gas-mask wearer saw him coming.

Immediately, D. Dark got into a stance. "What do YOU want?"

"Even from far away, I could sense your bloodthirst." Iori said with a smirk. "You may actually last a few minutes against me."

D. Dark narrowed his eyes while getting out his blades. "Kid, you have no idea who you are up against."

With that, the two people lunged at each other unaware that Millia, Kyosuke and Chae-Lim were staring at them.

"Um, did those guys just forgot about us?" Chae-Lim asked flatly.

"How insulting." Kyosuke said crossing his arms. "But at the same time, at least they are focusing their violent natures on each other rather the other fighters."

Millia frowned before putting her hand on her hip. "Now what?"

"**MILLIA RAGE!" (GG)**

Millia's eyes bugged out before staring at the entrance curtain.

A blonde woman with a very long ponytail walked down the ramp.

"That monster, Zato isn't here for a few sections…" Millia frowned. "So I just have to make sure that I am still in it when he finally comes out."

With that, she jumped in and casually walked over to Millia Maxwell. The two glared at each other for a moment.

"Nice hair." Millia R. said.

"Your hair isn't too bad itself." Millia M. said.

Millia R. then somehow raised her hair above her. "Listen, nothing personal but there is someone I really need to fight and I need to survive long enough to face him."

Millia M. slashed the air a few times. "Well, I am sorry. But you are going to face this person, you have to prove that you are capable of lasting that long."

"Don't worry, I intend to." Millia R. said with a smirk.

"**MILES "TAILS" PROWER!" (StH)**

"_I wanna fly high!"_

"_So I could reach the…"_

"_Highest of all the heavens!"_

"_Somebody will be…"_

"_Waiting for me."_

"_So I have to fly higher!"_

To his theme song, "Believe in Myself", the young two-tailed fox walked out only to shrink back when he heard the loud cheer for him.

With a now beet-red face, he sheepishly scratched the back of his head and waved to the crowd. Spinning his twin tails, he flew into the ring.

Espio saw him come in and walked over with a surprisingly sly smirk. "Not so used to being Mr. Popular, are you?"

Tails nervously poked the fingers together. "Yeah, I knew I had a fanbase but to actually see them cheering for me took me off-guard."

"In any case, I was hoping of doing some solo fighting." Espio said going back to his usual serious state. "Don't hesitate to ask me if you want to do some double-teaming."

Tails smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Espio."

"**ARINA!" (WW7)**

With her vocal song playing, the rabbit-eared teenaged stretched herself as she got a decent cheer. (For Waku Waku 7 standards though, it was quite big.)

After she was ready, she ran down the ramp and leaped in without a second thought. She then made a beeline for Wang-Tang. The cook only noticed her when he got a boot to the fact for his troubles.

"Ow! What the?" Wang-Tang said before looking at the guilty party. "Oh, you are from Waku Waku 7, right?"

Arina proudly smiled at this. "That's right. Leading lady as well!"

Wang-Tang nervously scratched the back of his head. "So your node is the Token Kizuna Encounter of this tournament?"

Arina's smile immediately vanished knowing how poorly Kizuna Encounter did in the Megamix Tournament.

"How dare you!" The brunette snarled before attempting another kick. "I will never forgive you for that comment!"

Wang-Tang yelped before parrying the blow with a kick of his own. "Okay… I SO deserved that."

**(Waku Waku 7 Locker Room)**

Mugi and her giant friend, Mauru looked in awe. "I haven't seen Miss Arina so mad before."

"I have…" Rai pouted.

"In a way, that boy IS right." Tesse frowned. "Not only are we outmatched in terms of numbers but fighting skills as well."

"Hey, don't talk like that!" Rai scolded. "Just because we haven't seen work in a long while doesn't mean we are pushovers."

"That's right. We may not be as strong as people from Street Fighter or King of Fighters but we can all hold our own just fine." Dandy-J nodded.

"Besides, maybe being from Waku Waku 7 will automatically forget the most important lesson in fighting." Slash agreed. "NEVER underestimate your opponent."

Tesse looked around at her nodal companions. "I sure hope you're right."

**(The Arena)**

"**IRON TAGER!" (BB)**

The appropriately-named "Red Devil" adjusted his glasses before heading down the ramp making loud footsteps along the way.

Tails saw that he was about to jump in. With his eyes widening, he flew off. "Brace yourself!"

Tager jumped in causing a tremor across the entire ring knocking most of the fighters down.

"Hmm… Everyone seemed to be preoccupied at the moment." The giant mused. "I wonder if I should interrupt a fight or wait for the next person to come out.

"**SOPHIE!" (To)**

The purple-haired young girl stood outside the entrance curtain with a blank look on her face. With her long twin pigtails nearly touching the ramp, she walked down and leaped in next to Iron Tager.

The red-skinned man raised an eyebrow. "May I help you?"

Sophie merely nodded. "May I have a fight with you, please?"

Tager merely shook his head. "Little Miss, please don't take this the wrong way but I think you are better off fighting someone else."

Sophie narrowed her eyes. "I am far stronger than I look."

"All right, surprise me." Tager sighed. "Give me your best shot."

Sophie nodded before pulling her arms back gathering energy. She then sent her palms into Tager's torso.

Much to everyone's (especially Tager's) surprise, she had managed to send Tager skidding back quite a few feet ago.

Tager held his stomach in awe before looking back at Sophie. "All right. You win. Show me what you got kid."

"**DIDDY KONG!" (SSB)**

The red-clad monkey came out to a decent cheer. Donkey's sidekick energetically jumped up and down before leaping in.

However, that was when Dr. B walked in. Diddy landed on top of the surprise scientist's face causing him to stagger back. The latter then grabbed the monkey and threw him on the ground.

"Hey! You nearly suffocated me!" Dr. B demanded. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Diddy did his usual monkey talk with a confused look on his face.

Dr. B blinked twice. "Okay, you know what? As long as I'm stuck here, I might as well teach you some manners!"

Diddy chirped before getting out two wooden popguns.

"And now… Mystery Fighter… Number… **TWO**!"

"**AMINGO!" (Marvel VS Capcom 2)**

The audience looked in awe as a rotund cactus-like creature with a sombrero bounded down the ramp looking excited.

"Amingo!" He yelled before leaping in.

Kyosuke turned to see Amingo running over to him. He then rolled his eyes. "The Mystery Fighters so far really leaves much to be desired."

Using his Cross Cutter move, he sent two waves of electricity at the cactus. However, Amingo puffed out his chest making spikes appear all over it blocking the twin projectiles.

Kyosuke blinked twice before getting into his stance. "All right. Maybe not a complete pushover but still hasn't convinced me as a threat yet."

"Amingo!"

"**VEGA!" (SF: EX)**

The definition of the term "fighting narcissist" put on his trademark mask on his face. No matter where he goes, he refused to get a single scratch on his face.

The clawed fighter then sprinted down to the ring and leaped in heading over to Zelos.

The swordsman raised an eyebrow. "May I help you?"

"I just couldn't help but notice. You are a handsome man, indeed." Vega said.

Zelos merely wringed his finger in his ear. "Yeah, I know but I couldn't care less what men think of me."

"Really? I guess it can't be helped but that's really too bad." Vega said raising his claw. "Because I will be the one to preserve your young, beautiful face in blood."

Zelos yelped before getting into his fighting stance. "I know that being as sexy as me would get me some unwanted fans but this is ridiculous!"

"**AKIRA KAZAMA!" (RS)**

Daigo's little sister adjusted her biker gloves before taking a deep breath to calm herself. Once she was ready, she walked down and leaped in.

She then ran over to help Kyosuke with Amingo. Gathering chi in her hands, she sent a giant ball of energy into Amingo damaging him greatly.

Kyosuke watched as Amingo staggered back. "Thank you."

"No problem." Akira said. "I told myself to help any and all nodal companions except for Kurow and Momo."

"I see." Kyosuke nodded. "Can't argue with that."

"So how dangerous is that thing?" Akira asked.

"I wouldn't say dangerous…" Kyosuke said as he saw Amingo turn his arms into clubs. "Though I WOULD say that he is unpredictable."

"**CRUNCH BANDICOOT!" (CB)**

The muscular bandicoot jumped out from behind the curtain and immediately started to pose for the audience resulting in a cheer. After his showboating was done, he ran towards the ramp and leap in.

"All right. Komodo Joe is in the ring but I could kick his scaly tail any day of the week." Crunch said before he set sights on Guilmon who was merely looking around. "Bingo!"

With that, he stampeded towards him. Guilmon however had shown amazing reflexes and turned towards the giant.

"Rock Breaker!" The Digimon yelled engulfing his claws in fire and flipping forward.

Crunch thought quickly and blocked with his metal arm stopping the attack. "Heh. I actually also felt that one. This is going to be fun."

**(Dome; Lobby)**

Shoma Sawamura walked into the lobby carrying his trademark giant baseball bat over his shoulder. He wanted to prepare for his turn when he enters the tournament so he gone back to his room to prepare.

"I think I got everything." Shoma mused. "That should be enough."

With that, he made his way over past the counter to join his nodal companions in the Rival Schools locker room. Hopefully, Momo wasn't there. He didn't need ANOTHER love triangle fight.

Suddenly, he saw two figures coming out from the opposite side of the lobby.

Valgas and Kraken walked in talking to each other.

"So what does that Bison guy want us to do again?" Kraken asked.

Hearing Bison's name made Shoma's eyes bugged out.

Valgas slapped his forehead. "You imbecile! Weren't you listening one bit to the plan?"

"I was… But I almost fell asleep." Kraken shrugged.

Valgas grunted in annoyance. "We are supposed to find some people who we can "persuade" to help us."

"Oh, because our numbers are very low and we need all of the help we can get." Kraken said. "That white-haired creep with the claws and flute is going to do our bidding?"

"From what I heard." Valgas said.

That tore it for Shoma. He remembered the trouble Kurow had caused him and everyone else. Readying his bat, he stomped over.

"Hey!" The baseball player said startling the two.

"Huh?" Kraken asked relaxing himself. "Oh, it is just a squirt."

Shoma's eyes widened at this. "What was that?"

"You heard me. Scram! It is WAY past your bedtime, kiddo." Kraken taunted.

Shoma gritted his teeth in anger. If it was one thing he hated, it was being called out on his height.

"I heard that you are in cohorts with Kurow and Bison!" He snarled. "I am going to tear you guys apart!"

The two Power Stone villains blinked twice before looking at each other. They then laughed much to Shoma's growing rage.

"Okay, you know what? Kraken, how about you humour him?" Valgas asked. "Normally I'll do it myself but I am on a mission."

"Meh. Why not?" The pirate asked. Valgas then walked off.

"When I am done with you, your equally ugly brother is next!" Shoma demanded.

"Heh. Yeah, right." Kraken smirked.

**(The Arena)**

"**LIEN NEVILLE!" (Kof: MI)**

This time, it was the men's turn to go ballistic. The blonde assassin stood on the ramp with her hand on her hip seemingly ignoring the loud catcalls she was getting.

She walked over to the ring and stepped in. The minute she got in however, Chae-Lim stormed over.

"Oh no. It's Little Miss White Knight." Lien said rolling her eyes.

Chae-Lim narrowed her eyes. "As student of the great Taekwondo master, Kim Kaphwan, I will vanquish any or all evil."

"Sure, why not? I could afford to play around a while before going to bigger opponents." Lien said getting into her stance.

"**BLAZE THE CAT!" (StH)**

The flame-wielding purple princess stood outside the entrance curtain. Deciding to be a sport for the crowd, she demonstrated her powers over fire by summoning a giant fireball in her hands. Everyone cheered at the display.

Once she was done, she stopped the flame and made her way to the ring. Once she was in, she ran over to Komodo Joe (who was still fighting with Marth) and gave him a hard kick in the back.

The Komodo dragon turned around to glare at the guilty party. "Sssssso, the kitty got a death wish."

Blaze got into a stance. "I don't like your personality. I think you need someone to serve you a piece of humble pie."

Marth pouted at this. "I was holding my own against him just fine."

"Well, now you got a teammate." Blaze said sending a wave of fire at Komodo Joe.

"**BRIDGET!" (GG)**

The blue-clad boy (Yes, you read right) hummed a jovial tune while playing with his yo-yos. Once he was done, he marched down to the ring and jumped in.

Zelos saw him and his face lit up. Clocking Vega in the side of the head with his shield, he shoved him away and made his way over.

"Hello, honey." Zelos smirked.

"Um, hi?" Bridget said taken back by the comment.

"What is a cute little girl doing here without an escort?" Zelos asked.

Bridget blinked twice before sighing. Time to unleash the truth on another poor sap.

"Well, you see…"

**(Tales of Locker Room)**

"I can't believe Zelos just hit on the most famous crossdresser ever." Cless said in disbelief.

"I can." Sheena said rolling her eyes.

**(The Arena)**

"**LEON MAGNUS!" (To)**

The fangirls' cry had just barely managed to drown out Zelos' cry of anguish. The dark-haired man rolled his eyes at his nodal companion's display. He then got out a sword and a knife.

"I fail to see the difficulty." Leon said coolly.

"Go on, Leon! I know you can win!" The sword spoke.

Leon nodded before walking over and jumping in. His first targets were D. Dark and Iori.

"Demon Fang!" He yelled swinging his sword and sending a shockwave on the ground towards the two.

The two blood-thirsty fighters saw the attack coming and leaped back to avoid it.

"What is with all of these interruptions?" D. Dark snarled.

"Consider this a compliment. You two are the only ones so far who can even reach my level." Leon said.

"Flattered." Iori said narrowing his eyes. "But flattery will not let you live."

"**NASH!" (CB)**

Crunch's eyes widened before he looked up at the entrance curtain. "Oh no!"

"What's wrong?" Guilmon asked confused.

"You see." Crunch groaned holding his face.

The mechanical shark excitedly jumped up and down while punching the air multiple times. "Put them up! Put them up!"

Then, he saw who else was in the ring. Narrowing his eyes, he quickly ran down the ramp making a large trail of dust clouds as he did so.

Soon, Nash was in front of Crunch. "All right, Muscles! Payback for beating me back at Barin!"

"Hey! You lost fair and square, buddy!" The muscular bandicoot scolded. "Nobody likes a sore loser!

"Tsk! You may have beaten me in racing but you WON'T best me in fighting!" Nash snapped.

"**PIT!" (SSB)**

The young-looking angel excited leaped up with excitement carrying his two swords. Spreading his wings, he flew over to the arena.

Once he landed, he walked over to Tails. "Hey, can we spar? You look like you will be a challenge."

The young genius blinked twice. "Seriously?"

"Yes, Sonic had told me a lot of great things about you." Pit said.

Tails blushed before scratching the back of his head. "Yeah, but probably not as a fighter."

"Even still, it is quite rare for Sonic to give someone so much praise." Pit said readying himself.

Tails nodded. "All right. You're on."

"**PULLUM PURNA!" (ST:EX)**

The belly-dancing princess skipped down the ramp humming a tune to herself. She then skipped in.

Wang-Tang raised an eyebrow before walking over. "Rouge? What are you doing here? I thought that you got a later draw than this."

Pullum looked at the young man in confusion. "Excuse me?"

Wang-Tang quickly realized his mistake. "Oh, my bad. Carry on."

With that, he walked off. Pullum blinked twice before shrugging and making his way towards Guilmon who was watching Crunch and Nash fight.

"Hey there, cutie!" Pullum said getting the Digimon's attention. "Wanna dance with me?"

Guilmon tilted his head in confusion. "But… I thought that this is a fighting tournament."

Pullum merely giggled. "Well, let me show you that you can dance AND fight at the same time."

"And now, the final fighter of this section…"

"**ALBA MEIRA!" (KoF: MI)**

The main character of the Maximum Impact series stood with his arms crossed. He stomped over to the ring and stepped in.

"Hmm… Lien is here but so is Chae-Lim." Alba mused. "I suppose I should be thankful that they are keeping each preoccupied."

Suddenly, he sensed someone's presence. Turning around, he saw Espio walking over.

"So you are technically the main hero of the node." Espio said before getting into a stance. "Please... Bless me with the privilege of a fight."

Alba merely adjusted his shades. "Excuse me if I am not impressed."

"Don't let my size fool you." Espio warned getting out two shuriken. "I am a ninja."

Alba raised an eyebrow before shrugging. "All right. We'll see if you can actually walk the walk."


	6. Section One Results

**(The Arena)**

Nash gave a series of flurry of punches into Crunch Bandicoot's stomach. The large man grunted as he stepped back holding his gut.

"Surprised by how awesome I am!" Nash said with a smirk.

"Yeah! Especially since I had never actually seen you Champions fight before." Crunch noted.

"Just because we haven't appeared outside of a game doesn't mean we can't fight!" Nash scolded. "Do you think I know warm-up punches for kicks?"

Crunch then smirked. "Well, considering that this is YOU, we are talking about."

"Hey!"

Meanwhile, Millia R. used her hair as a whip striking her opponent. However, Milla M. used her free hand to summon a small force field to block the attack. Seeing that she got an opportunity, Millia M. slashed her foe in the arm.

Millia R. stepped back holding her arm with a snarl. "You are quite strong."

"Thank you." Millia M. said readying herself. "I may be new to stuff like this and I am no pushover."

Millia R. then narrowed her eyes. "Well, nonetheless, you are still a rookie. You still have a lot to go before you could even face me."

"Well, we just have to find out, don't we?" Millia M. asked.

"Millia!"

The two blonde women's eyes widened before turning to see Bridget walking over.

Millia R. shook her head. "Bridget, this better be important."

"Um, yes. Sorry, Miss Rage but I was talking to the other Millia." The cross-dresser apologized before turning her attention to the other woman. "Um, how well you know your nodal companions?"

"Um, decent I suppose." The swordswoman said raising her eyebrow. "Why?"

Bridget jerked his thumb behind him. "Um, I don't suppose you know how to help your redheaded friend over there?"

The two women looked to see Zelos on his hands and knees staring at the ground in shame. Obviously he was still upset over hitting on a man.

**(Announcer's Booth)**

"Poor guy." Orange-Ratchet winced. "At this rate, he will not have the will to fight."

"Yeah but in a way, he DID had it coming." SSBFreak said with a shrug. "There is a reason why Bridget is a Trope Namer at TVTropes."

"I suppose." Orange-Ratchet mused. Then, he noticed that Tinyrocket was talking on the phone looking annoyed.

"Look, there are a few people who I wanted to invite but couldn't. You just have to grin it and bear it!" Tinyrocket insisted before loud yelling was heard. "Yes, I know that you-know-who got his own node but still… Hello? Hello?"

Seeing that the caller had hung up on him, Tiny groaned while burying his hands in his face. Orange-Ratchet and SSBFreak looked at each other in confusion.

"Who was that, Tiny?" Orange-Ratchet asked.

"Just someone who is upset that he didn't get invited." Tinyrocket said with a sigh.

**(Dome; Security Team Room)**

The security team watched as Ally Gator paced back and forth in front of them.

"All right. Here is the deal." Ally said. "We will circle this hotel from top to bottom making sure that nobody is doing something suspicious unless we get a call of a fight breaking out."

Kanji crossed his arms not amused. "And who died and made YOU boss?"

"Yeah, I don't remember the hosts saying anything of assigning leaders!" Hunter snapped.

Ally's eyebrow started to twitch. "Watch it! Besides, this is serious!"

"Come on, Ally." Mel warned. "I am sure that whatever fights break-out, it won't be that bad."

"That's where you're wrong." The boxer said with a sigh.

"What do you mean?" Vivi asked concerned.

"I think you already know this but there is a similar tournament called the Megamix Tournament." Ally explained. "In the second tournament, I was in a group to stop a conspiracy. And from what I gathered, the same thing happened in the first tournament."

"You don't think the same thing will happen here?" Mel asked.

"As much as I hope otherwise, it is a possibility." Ally said shaking her head. "The main leader is ALWAYS Bison and seeing that he is invited to this tournament again, it will bound to happen all over again."

The others looked stunned by this. They had heard rumours about stuff like that but they assumed that they were just a ruse to boost up ratings.

"So what do we do?" Vivi asked.

"Nothing outside of our usual search duty but we cannot afford to leave even stone unturned." Ally instructed. "Don't let your guard down for even a second."

"Right, we are with you, Ally." Mel said nodding her head.

"I am always happy to follow a woman even though she's Amazon Ugly!" Branky said.

Mel gasped before narrowing her eyes. "Branky! You promised!"

With that, she stormed over to the wall and started to beat Branky against the wall repeatedly with her.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Okay, I had been a bad girl! I'm sorry!" Branky begged.

The rest of the security team blinked twice while Ally shook her head. She needed to be on her guard 100% because it seems that a couple of security members may be liabilities.

**(The Arena)**

Tails yelped as he jumped backwards to avoid a couple of sword slashes from Pit. Spinning his tails, the fox flew up and gave the angel an uppercut.

The punch wasn't that hard but it was more than enough to send the angel stepping back holding his chin. However, he went on the attack again spinning his swords around making a glowing ring. Tails thought quickly and flew up allowing the winged man to go through. He then kicked him in the back.

Pit staggered forward a few steps before he whirled around with a glare.

"Okay, perhaps some different tactics are in order." He said.

He then turned his swords into a bow. Pit fired arrows of lights at his opponent. Tails jumped before he flew to avoid the attacks.

Deciding to return fire, he threw some dark yellow rings at Pit. However, the young man quickly got out a shield out of nowhere. Not only did it block the rings but it also sent them back at Tails.

The rings exploded in front of Tails knocking him onto the ground. Pit watched as his opponent slowly got up.

Pit sighed. "You might as well give up now. You did a good job but it is clear that you are outclassed in this match-up."

Tails narrowed his eyes. "N-No. I refuse to be the first one eliminated from this tournament."

"I respect your courage but unfortunately, it is misplaced." Pit said.

With that, he fired his bow and fired more arrows at the fox. Tails reacted and flew past them avoiding them as much as he can. He then soared in and gave the angel a hard kick.

With the angel stunned, Tails spun around striking him in the stomach with his tails multiple times. After that, he grabbed Pit and with a surprising amount of strength lifted him off the guard and dropped him out of the arena.

However, Pit had already snapped out of his daze and started to flap him wings.

"Ha! Sorry but you have to do a lot better than…" Pit said with a smirk.

However, that was all he got out before he saw a ring being thrown at him

The ring exploded on contact and the angel, too stunned to fly, dropped into a portal which disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

Pit landed in Bejeweled where he got crushed by a ton of falling gems.

**(Announcer's Booth)**

"Dang, talk about greed being your undoing." Orange-Ratchet winced.

"Don't worry, folks!" Tinyrocket announced. "When he gets back to the dome in ten minutes, our team of doctors will nurse him back to health!"

**(The Arena)**

Guilmon raised his claws to block a Scimitar. Thinking quickly, he whirled around whipping his opponent in the face.

Komodo Joe staggered to the side before glaring at the guilty party. "You will pay for that."

With that, he leaped forward and slashed. Guilmon however leaped back avoiding the attack. Joe made up for this mistake by leaping and kneeing the Digimon in the face revealing that he was just as agile.

Guilmon staggered back holding his face before quickly shook it off and glare at his fellow lizard.

"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon yelled shooting a fireball at his mouth.

Joe thought quickly and slashed it negating the attack. Guilmon tried as he charged forward headfirst. Joe flipped over the dinosaur and slashed in the back.

Guilmon cried in pain before whirling around. "You will pay for that!"

"You have to catch me firssssst." Joe smirked.

Guilmon growled before charging forward. Joe chuckled darkly before slashing.

That was until the dinosaur had actually the sword in his mouth much to the Komodo Dragon's surprise.

"H-Hey… What are you doing, you moron?" Joe demanded pulling back. "Let go!"

Guilmon didn't listen. Instead, he bit the sword harder. The power struggle between the two lizards continued on.

Much to everyone's surprise (and Joe's horror), he actually bit through the steel making the sword.

Joe stepped back before looking over his broken sword in horror before slowly turning his attention back at Guilmon.

"You broke my sssssword." Joe said before getting angry. "You broke my sssssword! Do you know how much these type of weaponssssss cost nowadayssssss!"

Guilmon didn't reply. He merely grabbed Joe and threw him out of the ring.

Komodo Joe landed in Final Fight. Normally he would easily make quick work of the generic mooks but seeing that he didn't have his sword, he didn't last very long.

Guilmon went back to his usual child-like self and nodded at his first elimination. He turned around to see Espio booting Akira out of the ring. (and into Road Rash where she demolished the competition in a race.) Guilmon blinked twice before shrugging and go to Challenge someone else.

Millia R. turned her hair into a makeshift rapier and stabbed at Millia M. The latter summoned her shield to block the furious assault. However, she then swung her sword at the hair parrying it.

"Fire Ball!" Millia M. shouted shooting a fireball from her free hand. It struck Millia R. in the chest sending her back.

Millia R. landed on her back but she quickly got up groaning in pain before glaring at her opponent. Deciding to try again, she slashed at Millia M. with her hair.

However, Millia M. ducked under it and kicked the woman in the chest causing her to stagger back. Millia M. then started to concentrate.

Millia R. regained her senses to glare at the woman. "All right. For a rookie, you can keep up with the veterans. But you have to do a lot more than that to beat me."

Suddenly, she noticed that Millia M. had some kind of mark under her.

"I'm aware of that." Millia M. smirked. "CYCLONE!"

Suddenly, a giant cyclone appeared under Millia R.'s feet and started to spin her around disorienting her greatly. When the cyclone was done, she was sent flying with the other Millia smirking in triumph.

However, she then noticed that her opponent wasn't going out of the arena.

Millia R. flew towards the fight between Tager and Sophie. Tager saw her coming.

"Incoming." He said.

Sophie turned her eyes to see Millia flying towards her. With a yelp, she aimed her gauntlets at the blonde woman.

"Scalar Gunner!" She shouted shooting energy at Millia's stunned body sending her out of the arena for good.

Millia landed in Ouran Host Club. When Tamaki went to hit on her, she promptly grabbed him with her hair and piledrived him into the ground.

Millia M. frowned at her failed elimination. "So much for that. At least that is one elimination for our node, though."

Suddenly, something hit her in the back of her head making her stagger forward. She turned around to see Bridget retreating his yo-yo.

"Got a problem, boy?" Millia said sternly.

"Not a personal one." Bridget shrugged. "But you got my nodal companion eliminated even though you technically never eliminated her. I just thought I should get some revenge."

"All right. Let's see what you can do." Millia said readying her sword.

"Don't worry. I intend to." Bridget said.

He then launched his yo-yos at the swordswoman who quickly deflected them with her own weapon. She then countered by casting another spell.

"Wind Lance!" She shouted summoning a green lance and launched it at Bridget.

The bounty hunter thought quickly and leaped to the avoiding the attack. He then charged forward and punched Millia twice in the stomach before giving her chin an uppercut.

Millia flew through the air in pain but managed to flip herself into position and gracefully land on her feet.

"Fire Ball!" She yelled launching a fire ball at her opponent.

Bridget darted forward and ducked under the projectile. However, what he didn't know that Millia was waiting for him to knee him in the face.

The young boy staggered back suddenly realizing why his Millia lost. Nonetheless, he was never one to give up. Shaking his head, he readied his yo-yos and started to spinning them around as if they were nunchucks.

Despite this took Millia by surprise, it did little to make her drop her guard. When Bridget went on the offensive swinging his improbable weapons wildly, Millia kept her cool and gracefully evaded or blocked each attack.

However, she was completely unprepared for the yo-yo that wrapped itself around her wrist.

Bridget smirked before grabbing the string of the toy and with a surprising amount of strength, he sent her straight out of the arena.

Millia landed in Resident Evil where she helped the main protagonists slay zombies.

**(Hotel; Bison's Room)**

Bison sat in his room thinking over the plans. If all things go well, power will surely come to him tonight. However, the dictator needed to keep an eye on his allies. He won't deny that some of them will try to backstab so he had to keep them in check.

Then, he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." Bison said.

The door opened up to reveal Dr. Eggman coming in.

"Ah, Dr. Eggman." Bison said. "Any luck with recruiting Eggman Nega and Black Doom?"

"Yes. I was able to get Eggman Nega without much hassle." The overweight man said. "Black Doom took a little more persuading but I got him."

"That's good. Did you give them the missions?" Bison asked.

"Yes, but Eggman Nega said he needed to prepare something first." Eggman said. "Said he been working for a while and that he will only use it as a last resort."

Bison raised his eyebrow. "I see. I must admit I am quite intrigued myself into seeing it."

"Same here. But again, that is only as a last resort." Eggman said crossing his arms. "I assume everything will go in order tonight?"

Bison nodded his head. "If everyone does their fair share, we should be able to get through this."

"Good." Dr. Eggman said rubbing his hands together.

**(The Arena)**

Dr. Boskonovitch fell on his face for what seemed like the tenth time. He looked up to see Diddy Kong staring back with his arms crossed and a very cheeky grin on his face.

"You rascally monkey!" Dr. B growled getting up. "How dare you!"

Ever since Diddy had entered the section, Dr. B had been trying to eliminate the monkey out of spite. However, Diddy was too quick and crafty for the scientist.

Dr. B ran towards Diddy and did a sliding catch. Or at least he tried to. Diddy just did a back-flip letting Dr. B slide through and land on his back. He then started to do a Russian dance.

"Get off me!" Dr. B demanded getting up throwing Diddy off of him.

Diddy got up and scampered off. Dr. B snarled before he gave chase.

Diddy Kong ran between the fight between Iori and D. Dark. Dr. B tried to follow. However, D. Dark had dropped one of his bombs at the time.

BOOM!

Dr. B found himself flying up into the air only to crash down onto the canvas. Again. The aging man weakly got up. Diddy saw this and laughed at the man.

Dr. B growled before running forward. He started to kick wildly at the monkey. Diddy shrieked before bouncing around avoiding the attacks.

Then, he got kicked hard. The red-clad simian sprawled around the ground in pain. He groaned before sitting up. Dr. B smirked before going in for the elimination.

That was when Diddy noticed the bald man coming. Thinking quickly, he got out something and threw it on the ground.

Dr. B promptly stepped on a banana peel.

Diddy watched in amusement and relief as Dr. B slid past him screaming at the top of his lungs. He went into the ropes where he tumbled over and fell in.

Dr. B landed in Ape Escape where he had to deal with more cheeky monkeys only with weapons.

Crunch and Nash continued to go at it. Ever since the latter had entered the arena, the two had been fighting each other. Mainly because Crunch and Nash had never seen eye-to-eye.

Crunch raised his metallic arm to block a flurry of punches from Nash. Normally, it would make the puncher recall their fist in pain but because Nash is a mechanical shark, it did little to affect him.

The muscular bandicoot grunted in annoyance swinging his metal arm smacking the shark in the face sending him flying onto his side.

Despite this, he quickly got up and charged over with a toothy grin. "Okay! Now here is where the fun REALLY begins!"

Crunch simply rolled his eyes at this. "Where did I hear THAT before?"

Nash growled at this. "You asked for it!"

With that, he lunged at his larger opponent and leaped teeth-first. Crunch then held his arm to block the attack only to have Nash bite his arm.

"Heh. Next time, Shark-boy but you have to do a lot better than that to…" Crunch said.

That was before he noticed that Nash's teeth were actually slowly making its way through the metal. The giant's eyes widened in horror actually looking nervous. He had his arm as far as he could remember so he don't know what happens if it actually breaks.

However, his worries had been interrupted when a wave of purple fire struck him the back knocking him down causing Nash to fall down as well.

Nash immediately got up. "What the heck was that?"

Then, he noticed that his opponent had a smoking back. Raising his eyebrow, he looked around.

D. Dark got out his blade to block a scratch from Iori Yagami. Sticking out his foot, he kicked the red-haired man in the stomach causing him to stagger back. D. Dark took this chance to go for the kill.

However, Iori had more reflexes than people gave him credit for and swerved his head to the side barely avoiding death. The purple-flame wielder then gave his arm and elbowed his hard in the back knocking him onto the canvas.

However, D. Dark got onto his feet just as quickly. "It is going to take a lot more than that to stop me."

"I hope so. I am actually amused so far." Iori said with a smirk.

The two deadly fighters then got back into their fighting position.

"Hey!"

The duo jerked to attention before looking to see Nash storming over.

"I don't know who the culprit is but one of your attacks hit my opponent in the back and interrupted our fight!" Nash said angrily.

"Well, tough." D. Dark said narrowing his eyes. "I had been attacked ever since I had entered so don't expect me to lose any tears over one stray attack."

"Get out my sight, fish." Iori scoffed. "I have no time for someone as obnoxious as you."

"Do you think I am just going to walk off like that?" Nash growled holding up his fists. "Come on!"

D. Dark's snarled. "You are quite an eyesore."

He then shot out a wire at Nash and wrapped it around Nash's neck.

"Now let's see you actually talk." D. Dark said before applying pressure.

Nash stood in his place stunned. "Um, is something supposed to happen?"

D. Dark's eyes widened at this. "How are you not choking?"

"Because I am a MECHANICAL shark you schmuck!" Nash said grabbing the wire and pulling it towards him. "Now GET OVER HERE!"

With a cheer from the audience (except for Scorpion who muttered something about copyright infringement), Nash pulled the surprised mercenary over to him and gave him a hard uppercut knocking him clear out of the ring.

D. Dark landed in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles where he got into a fight with Leonando and Donatello.

Nash heartily laughed at his elimination. "Man! That was too easy!"

As he continued laughing, he failed to notice that Iori was standing behind him with his purple flame ignited in his hand. He was about to swing it out of anger.

Until Crunch came out of nowhere and tackled him shoulder-first. Nash turned around to see that Iori disappearing out of the arena. The aquatic creature realized that Crunch had saved him.

"Wow… I… I…" Nash said looking to the side before looking back. "I could have done that too!"

"Riiiiiight." Crunch said rolling his eyes.

Iori landed in Fruits Basket where he promptly set Kyo on fire.

Despite Iori had gone out of the arena, the fangirls weren't too upset. Mainly because they were preoccupied with something else.

Marth and Leon clashed swords with each other for the twentieth time now. They then got into a power struggle trying to gain ground. When realizing that it would just end in a draw, they both leaped back.

"Demon Fang!" Leon shouted swinging his sword.

He then launched a shockwave at Marth. However, the prince easily avoided it. However, Leon was expecting this and started to cast magic just like Millia M.

"Grave!"

A stone spike stuck out of the ground launching the surprised Marth off the ground and sent him crashing onto the ground. The blue-haired man groaned as he slowly got up.

His eyes widened as he saw that Leon was charging at him.

"Dragon Swarm!"

Leon that swung his weapons at Marth. Despite taken back, the latter used his sword to block or parry the attacks. However, a knife found its way on his chest.

After Marth staggered back holding the cut, he glared at his opponent. "Does EVERYONE in your node call out your attacks out loud?"

"Pretty much." Leon said coolly. "Now surrender. You are clearly outmatched."

Marth narrowed his eyes. "Just because you have more moves than me does not make you more experienced."

"Tough talk from someone who went flying across the arena the minute they stepped into the section." Leon taunted.

Marth growled before getting into a stance as if he was about to stab. Leon shook his head and prepared to block it.

Unfortunately for him, it is hard to block attack specified designed to break attacks.

Marth stabbed forward breaking through Leon's guard. As the latter stepped back in surprise, Marth went on the offensive and swung his sword slashing up Leon and giving a lot of scratches in his clothes.

He then ended the barrage up slashing upwards knocking the dark-haired man in the air. Marth then jumped up slashing him one more time knocking him out of the ring for good.

Leon landed in Mario Party 9. Unfortunately he landed in the minigame, Smash Compactor and found himself squished in a trash compactor.

Arina grunted in pain as she landed on her side. However, she got up and quickly as she fell down and charged at Wang-Tang again.

The Chinese fighter blocked the attack easily. Thinking quickly, he kicked Arina in the torso causing her to step back in pain.

"Sheesh! Calm down!" Wang-Tang scolded. "I am sorry that I insulted your node, all right!"

"You shouldn't have said it in the first place!" Arina snapped punching forward. "Besides, I am determined! My node needs eliminations!"

"I know how you feel." Wang-Tang said blocking the attack. "My node desperately needs eliminations too."

"But at least some people actually HEARD of Power Stone!" Arina countered as she jumped back. "Heck, the only person who even made a cameo outside of our game is Bonus-Kun. And he was from Galaxy Fight first!"

"Nonetheless, I refuse to let my master down." Wang-Tang said sending his palm forward.

Arina easily blocked the attack but could do nothing when her opponent flipped her and kicked her in the back. The rabbit-eared girl fell onto her stomach before getting back up.

"Hmm… She's tough." Wang-Tang mused. "Still, it's too early to go into my Powered state."

Just like at previous tournaments, the Super Smash Bros node had all been received a Smash Ball if they wanted to use their Final Smash. However, the Power Stone and Digimon Rumble Arena nodes had received one in place of their usual powering up tools. So Wang-Tang had a Smash Ball which he can break at any time to go into his super form but he could only use said Smash Ball once.

Deciding to go for it in his normal state, he charged forward in a flying kick. Arina thought quickly and crouched down not only avoiding the attack but also left him wide-open to a couple of flying kicks.

Wang-Tang fell on his back as Arina leaped down. The teenaged girl then started to charge up energy. Wang-Tang got up holding his head only to notice his opponents was about to attack.

"ARINA BEAM!"

Waving her hand downwards, she sent a large pink heart at his foe. Wang-Tang, taken off-guard got hit with it.

As he staggered back, hearts circled his head. He dizzily wobbled in his place with a stupid look on his face. This left him easy pickings for Arina to boot him out of the ring.

Wang-Tang landed in Dragonball. It took the combined efforts of all of the heroes to stop Vegeta from destroying him while calling him a rip-off.

Arina panted heavily glaring at the disappearing portal. Once she had calmed down, she had realized what she had done.

"And just like that, Waku Waku 7 had got their first elimination!" Tinyrocket announced.

This resulted in a cheer. Arina grinned happily before waving to the crowd.

**(Waku Waku 7 Locker Room)**

"Wow! Look at that! Miss Arina had actually managed to get an elimination!" Mugi said excitedly.

"Yeah! That means that there IS a chance for us after all!" Rai grinned.

"We'll see." Slash said crossing his arms. "As of now, let's see if she got what it takes to actually SURVIVE the section."

"Nonetheless, it gives us a better chance in the ring." Dandy-J said coolly putting his hat over his eyes.

**(The Arena)**

Kyosuke grunted in annoyance as he used his Cross Cutter to send two waves of electricity at Amingo. However, the cactus made his fists huge and punches them negating the effects.

"This is absurd!" Kyosuke snapped. "What is this thing anyway?"

Amingo then charged forward punching twice. Kyosuke quickly back-flipped away from the attack. Waving his arm upwards, he summoned a lightning bolt just in front of Amingo.

It hit Amingo zapping. The rotund creature staggered back stunned. Seeing his chance, Kyosuke used his Cross Cutter move again damaging Amingo even more.

"Hmm… If I keep him stunned long enough, I may be able to beat him." Kyosuke mused.

With that, he ran forward and kicked the cactus in his face (Or what seemed like his face). He then back-flipped striking Amingo again.

Amingo staggered back dazed. Kyosuke saw his chance and ran forward swinging his arm.

Unfortunately, Amingo snapped out of his daze in time to see it coming. Turning his foot into a vine, he quickly grabbed Kyosuke's wrist.

"H-Hey! Let go!" Kyosuke demanded.

Amingo didn't listen. In fact, he continued to wrap the vine around Kyosuke's body wrapping it tightly. The high-school student grunted trying to break out of the vines but to no avail. Amingo then started punching the poor guy multiple times.

After ten good punches, he had released his prey and jumped leaving his opponent stunned. Amingo then rushed forward.

Everyone gaped in awe as Amingo turned into a bulb-like plant charging at Kyosuke. The white-clad man was still too stunned to move so he could do nothing but get tackled and fly out of the ring.

Kyosuke landed in Panty and Stockings. He promptly committed suicide so he wouldn't stay there for ten whole minutes.

Alba looked around the area carefully. He adjusted his shades trying not to get to let his guard down.

Suddenly, he spread out his arms, grabbed the air and then threw his hands down.

The gang leader glared at the ground before seeing Espio appear on the canvas.

"It is going to take more than some disappearing act to get the jump on me." Alba scolded.

"I am aware of that." Espio said getting back up.

He then got out a kunai and leaped at Alba. The red-haired man swiftly dodged the attack allowing the ninja to go through. Espio swiftly landed on his feet before turning around.

Electricity surged in Alba's hand. Swinging his hand, he sent a shockwave through Espio but the chameleon was more nimble than people gave him credit for and easily leaped over the shockwave.

Still jumping, he attempted a kick. It connected and Alba found himself staggering back. Espio gracefully landed on the ground and rushed forward slamming his elbow into his stomach knocking the wind out of him.

Alba stood up straight narrowing his eyes. He karate-chopped Espio on the head (trying not to hit his horn by mistake) knocking him to the ground. He then booted him away.

Espio sprawled around the ground in pain before rolling into a kneeling position. Getting out two shuriken, he threw them at his opponent. Alba swiftly ducked under them and ran forward. He then started to engulf electricity in his hand again.

Those who weren't familiar with Maximum Impact looked in awe as Alba summoned a giant wall of electricity was his fist at Espio who went wide-eyed.

After launching the attack, he waved his hand shaking off the attack. He then around to see Espio was long gone.

"Ha. You knew that he was small but I didn't that it would send him clear out of the arena." Alba mused.

Suddenly, his eyes widened as he sensed someone's presence. Before he could react, a tornado of leaves appeared out of nowhere and sent him spinning out of the ring.

Alba landed in Double Dragon where he got into a fight with the Lee twins.

Espio reappeared with a satisfied. Turning around, he saw Blaze kicking Lien out of the arena (and into Super Monkey Ball where Gongon accidentally knocked her off the stage). Proud of how well his node was doing early on, he nodded before walking off.

**(Hotel; Lobby)**

"And here I thought that this tournament will be different." The woman whimpered as she heard behind the counter.

Kraken ducked under Shoma's giant baseball bat and head-butted the teenager in the stomach causing him to stagger back in pain.

The pirate cackled darkly. "Face it, kiddo! You are way out of your league!

Shoma growled. "I know that I can beat a punk like you!"

"Oh yeah?" Kraken taunted. "Just try it."

Shoma snorted out steam before getting out a baseball and throwing it at Kraken. The blue-clad villain used his right hand (which has a robot-like claw) and swatted it away. Cackling once again, he aimed his gun at Shoma.

The white-clad man's eyes widened before he immediately jumped to the ground and covering his head barely missing the bullet Kraken fired as it buried its way into the turnbuckle.

Realizing that he couldn't afford to let Kraken get a second shot, he quickly got up and threw another baseball this time clobbering him into the face.

The pirate staggered back as Shoma ran forward. Doing a baseball slide, he knocked Kraken off of his feet.

Shoma quickly got up and grabbed Kraken by the shirt. "Now tell me! What are you planning with Kurow and Bison!"

"Bite me." Kraken smirked before headbutting Shoma causing the baseball player to lose his grip on him.

Shoma shook away his dizziness to snarl at the man. Deciding to try again, he ran towards the pirate swinging his bat wildly. Kraken leaped back trying to evade the attacks but an attack hit him in the side sending him flying through the air until he hit the wall making an unsightly mark in it.

The blue-clad man slid off the wall in pain. Shoma ran over to him and grabbed him by the collar.

"I am going to ask again." Shoma said darkly. "What are you planning with Kurow and Bison?"

"Heh. What a brat like you is going to do about it?" Kraken said weakly smirking. "Besides, Valgas had already found some "recruits" for us."

Shoma's eyes widened in realization when he heard this. "Oh, dang! I had forgotten all about that!"

With that, he punched Kraken out with a good sock. He then got up looking furious.

"Kurow… I don't what you are planning but you are NOT going to succeed!" Shoma snarled.

With a roar of anger, he grabbed his bat and ran in the direction Valgas leaving the women at the counter shaking in anger and Kraken out cold.

**(The Arena)**

Iron Tager swung his fist at Sophie who quickly dodged it by flipping to the side.

"Scalar Gunner!" She shouted shooting energy in Tager's stomach stagger back a few steps.

Tager slowly stopped. "Absolutely fascinating. How could one little girl be so strong?"

"It is a long story and I don't think now is the best time to talk." Sophie said.

"True." Tager said adjusting his glasses. "Still, now that I know how much of a threat you are, I will hold no quarter."

Sophie nodded her head before having the next attack.

"Twin Moons!"

The young-looking girl back-flipped twice with the second attack striking Tager in the chin. However, it did little more than made him flinch. Tager grabbed the girl in mid-air and threw her away.

Sophie quickly flipped herself back into position and charged forward. However, Tager stomped his foot onto the ground making his opponent (and a few other fighters) shake before falling down.

Sophie weakly got up as Tager crossed his arms.

"Do you surrender?" Tager said coolly.

"N-No." Sophie said "I want to stay as long as possible."

"Well, I am sorry but that is not the case here." Tager sighed.

With that, he started to engulf electricity in his gauntlets. Sophie went on her guard expecting a heavy electric attack.

Unfortunately, she was solely wrong.

Sophie suddenly felt her body being pulled forward. The young fighter tried to stop herself but instead she found herself being pulled towards Tager.

Tager grabbed the girl with his giant hand.

"Forgive me." He apologized throwing her out of the ring with no hope of returning.

Sophie landed in Paper Mario. After landing in Flower Fields, she had fun chasing bubbles the Bubble Plant produces.

Tager nodded his head. Suddenly, he felt something strike his leg. Turning around, he saw Zelos standing a good few feet away.

"May I help you?" Tager asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. You eliminated a little girl when you are the biggest person in the arena." Zelos said readying himself. "That sort of thing puts a bad taste in my mouth."

"Now hold on." Tager insisted. "SHE challenged ME."

"I know. I am just looking for an excuse to fight you because I just don't really like you." Zelos smirked.

Tager sighed. "Okay, if you wanna fight me, fine. Just let me warn you that it is going to take a lot to get me off of the ring."

Zelos' smirk had gotten bigger. "I am aware of that."

With that, he swaggered towards Tager with a laid-back look on his face and stuck it in the air.

Suddenly, Tager noticed that purple angelic wings had appeared on Zelos' back. The red-skinned man wasn't feeling so hot about his chances.

"SHINING BIND!"

With Zelos' shout, he leaped up in the air surrounding himself with a large pillar of light hitting Tager multiple. The audience looked in pure awe and beauty. Once the attack ended, Tager staggered back tumbling out of the ring.

Tager landed in Ecco the Dolphin where he caused a giant tidal wave that wiped out everything in a thirty-mile radius.

Zelos landed gracefully on the ground with a smirk. As his wings faded away, he turned around to see Diddy booting Pullum out of the ring (and into Aladdin where Abis Mal mistook her for Jasmine and tried to kidnap her. Very stupid mistake.) Zelos was tempted to fight the monkey and told himself that he was still recovering his dignity from hitting on Bridget and walked off.

Arina leaped over a wave of fire. Waving her hand, she sent her own projectile in form of a star. Blaze the Cat promptly dodged it and charged forward.

Engulfing her foot in fire, she slid forward. Despite her small stature, it was more than enough to knock Arina off her feet.

Blaze got up as she walked her opponent do the same. "I must admit, you are more skilled than I gave you credit. However, you cannot beat me. Be glad that you manage to get an elimination at all."

Arina snarled as she put up her dukes. "Just because it is rare for my node to get an elimination means we are just going to sit back and get eliminated? Heck no."

Blaze shook her head. "I admit that it would be shameful to surrender just like that but you are asking for it."

With that, she attacked by swinging her hand at Arina. However, the young girl jumped back and kicked forward. Blaze then got her foot and started to use her fire power.

Arina's eyes widened in pain as she staggered back holding her foot. "Hot! Hot! Hot!"

After she had finally made the flames die down, she glared at the guilty party.

"All right. Since you like playing with fire so much, how much you like it now?" She challenged.

With that, she started to gather energy, Blaze not knowing what to expect went on her guard.

"ARINA SPECIAL!"

Blaze gaped as Arina flew towards her engulfing herself in fire. Thinking quickly, Blaze used her own fire powers to launch them at Arina's attack.

While it did stop the teenager's attack, she still kept going. Blaze sweated as she continued to put on the pressure. The two flaming attacks from the girls continued on. The audience watched in awe at their display wondering who will win.

Then, Arina flew back out of her attack and landed on her side. She propped herself on her hands trying to get up. But then she fell down.

Blaze sighed before walking over and pushing her under the bottom rope. "Sorry. Here's hoping that the rest of your node could add to your total."

Arina landed in Kizuna Encounter where she took turns with Rosa beating down Joker.

Vega ducked under Chae Lim's kick. The latter tried again with another kick before the matador back-flipped out of the attack.

Vega gracefully landed on his feet. "My, my. This rose got thorns."

"You had been causing a lot of trouble for your node." Chae Lim said narrowing her eyes. "I will make you regret everything you had done."

"Sheesh, it is like a sane female version of that nut." Vega said rolling his eyes.

Chae Lim's eyes widened before she growled. "How dare you talk that way about my master!"

With that, she ran forward and did a series of lightning-fast kicks in his stomach before kicking him in the side.

The clawed man landed on his side before he got up holding his torso. He then glared at the guilty party with a snarl. He then charged forward swinging his claw.

Chae Lim jumped back getting away with just a few tears in her uniform. The Taekwondo practitioner then kicked the man in the face.

Vega staggered back dazed. As soon as he recovered though, he quickly readjusted his mask to make sure that it didn't fell off. He then snarled.

"You are testing my patience, kid." Vega said.

With that, he leaped over to a turnbuckle and landed on it. Using it as a springboard, he flew towards Chae Lim claw-first. The dark-haired woman's eyes widened before she ducked under the attack.

Vega landed back on the ground before turning around and leaping back at Chae Lim. This time, the young woman was ready and did a front flip kicking Vega in the back and knocking him onto the ground.

Chae Lim glared down at her downed opponent. "This battle is over."

Suddenly, Vega sprang to life much to Chae Lim's surprise. Leaping over the woman, he grabbed her and suplexed her into the canvas.

"No, NOW it is over." Vega smirked before picking up the stunned Chae Lim and throwing her out of the ring.

Chae Lim landed in Animal Crossing. Seeing Tom Nook as a crook, she beat him down into the ground. There was much rejoicing.

"Another beautiful victory." Vega said.

He then turned around to see who else was left. Crunch and Nash were still going at it with Tails deciding it was best to avoid them. Marth looked around cautiously for an invisible Espio. Amingo landed a song on a guitar with Guilmon watching him looking amused. Zelos wringed his finger in his ear while Bridget playing with his yo-yos. Finally, Blaze stood still trying to conserve energy in contrast to Diddy jumping around happily.

After doing a head count, Vega realized that all of the fighters had been eliminated which means the next section can start. He glanced by at the entrance curtain knowing the next wave of fighters will come out.

**FINAL SCORE (4 Votes, 3 for the Side Battle)**

**(Live Votes: Die Votes) = Final Score**

DIDDY KONG (SSB) (4:0) = 4 (Dr. Boskonovitch, Pullum Purna)

ESPIO THE CHAMELEON (StH) (4:0) = 4 (Akira Kazama, Alba Meira)

BLAZE THE CAT (StH) (3:1) = 2 (Lien Neville, Arina)

CRUNCH BANDICOOT (CB) (3:1) = 2 (Iori Yagami)

VEGA (SF: EX) (3:1) = 2 (Chae Lim)

AMINGO (MvC2) (3:1) = 2 (Kyosuke Kagami)

MILES "TAILS" PROWER (StH) (3:1) = 2 (Pit)

GUILMON (DRA) (3:1) = 2 (Komodo Joe)

MARTH (SSB) (3:1) = 2 (Leon Magnus)

ZELOS WILDER (To) (3:1) = 2 (Iron Tager)

NASH (CB) (2:2) = 0 (Doctrine Dark)

BRIDGET (GG) (2:2) = 0 (Millia Maxwell)

**(ELIMINATED)**

SOPHIE (To) (2:2) = 0 (Millia Rage)

IRON TAGER (BB)(2:2) = 0 (Sophie)

ARINA (WW7) (2:2) = 0 (Wang-Tang)

MILLIA RAGE (GG) (2:2) = 0

IORI YAGAMI (KoF: MI) (2:2) = 0

KOMODO JOE (CB) (2:2) = 0

DR. BOSKONOVITCH (T3) (2:2) = 0

CHAE LIM (KoF: MI) (2:2) = 0

MILLIA MAXWELL (To) (2:2) = 0

PIT (SSB) (1:3) = -2

LEON MAGMUS (To) (1:3) = -2

AKIRA KAZAMA (RS) (1:3) = -2

KYOSUKE YAGAMI (RS) (1:3) = -2

WANG-TANG (PS) (1:3) = -2

DOCTRINE DARK (ST: EX) (1:3) = -2

ALBA MEIRA (KoF: MI) (0:4) = -4

PULLUM PURNA (ST: EX) (0:4) = -4

LIEN NEVILLE (KoF: MI) (0:4) = -4

**Side Battles:**

"**Batter Up"**

SHOMA SAWAMURA (RS) **homeruns **KRAKEN (PS)

2 to 1

**A Supersonic Start: **All three Sonic the Hedgehogs fighters had not only each got an elimination and survived but two of them got two of them.

**In Case Of A Tie: **Whenever there is a tie in the votes, I will have the person with the latest draw get the top spot.


	7. Section Two

Everyone waited patiently for the next section to start. The only people who weren't waiting were Crunch and Nash who was still butting heads. Suddenly, cheering was heard. Everyone waited to see who was the next fighter to come out from the entrance curtain.

"**GEMEL!" (StH)**

The monochrome robot stood on the ramp scanning the arena. Activating the jets on his feet, he flew towards the ring.

Once he had landed, Tails immediately walked over. "Gemel, long time no see!"

"Yes, it seemed like forever since I actually use my weapons." The robot said looking at his hands. "It feels weird."

"Well, you have Espio, Blaze and me so if you are still trying to remember, you got just ask for some double-teaming." Tails supported.

"Thank you. So who is the biggest threat right now?" Gemel asked.

"Can't really say so far." Tails said. "Stay away from the fight between the bandicoot with the metal arm and the mechanical shark though. I don't think they take too kindly to people interrupting their fight.

"**PRINCESS PEACH TOADSTOOL!" (SSB)**

Coming out to the Super Mario 64 theme and a loud cheer, the pink-clad princess stepped out blowing kisses to the audience. Lifting up her dress so she doesn't trip, she made her ring to the ring and stepped in.

Zelos raised an eyebrow before stepping over with a big grin on his face. "Hello, beautiful."

"Um, pleased to meet you?" Peach asked not really sure how to react.

"What a princess like you doing in a dangerous place like this without an escort?" Zelos smirked. "How about I stick by you for a while?"

"Ah, such a gentleman!" Peach smiled before she frowned. "Unfortunately, there is something that is stopping me from doing so."

"What's that?" Zelos asked confused.

He then got a frying pan from Peach as a response. "I already got one red-haired unwanted suitor after me. While you are easier on the eyes, I don't need another one."

**(Super Smash Bros Locker Room)**

"An unwanted suitor after Peach? I already have enough trouble with Mario!" Bowser snarled. "Who is he? I will rip off his head! I will burn him to a crisp! I will turn him into ribbons! I will…"

"…Bowser, I think she is talking about you." Zelda said flatly.

"Oh…"

"**TYTREE CROWE!" (To)**

The green-haired green-clad man leaped out of the entrance curtain with a loud shout. Running down the ramp with an excited grin and his way.

Marth turned around to see him rushing over. "May I help you?"

"Yes. Sharpen that sword and put it to good use because I am looking for a fight!" Tytree grinned putting up his fists.

Marth grunted in annoyance. "You remind me a lot like Roy."

"Ah, really?" Tytree said scratching the back of his head. "Thanks, man."

"That WASN'T a compliment!"

"**RYO SAKAZAKI!" (KoF: MI)**

The orange-clad fighter did a few fighting stances before making his way into the ring.

Once he got in, he looked around. "Hmm… I wonder who I should go for first."

Suddenly, Espio reappeared in front of him surprising him.

"What the heck!" Ryo exclaimed.

"Pardon me for the scare but I was merely looking for a fight." Espio said readying a kunai.

"A ninja lizard?" Ryo asked in disbelief. "What's next? A green bomb-throwing duck?"

"**BEAN THE DYNAMITE!" (StH)**

Espio immediately slapped his head.

"What? What I say?" Ryo asked confused before looking up at the entrance curtain.

_(Cuz we gon' rock this club)_

_(We gon' go all night)_

_(We gon' light it up)_

_(Like its dynamite!)_

_(Cuz I told you once)_

_(Now I told you twice)_

_(We gon' light it up)_

_(Like its dynamite!)_

There he saw a green duck spinning a bomb on his finger. The young man stood with his jaw dropped down to the floor. Bean excitedly ran down the ramp with an excited look on his face. Using Ryo's head as a springboard, he leaped high into the air. Ryo didn't even flinch. Espio shook his head with a sigh.

Bean then started to throw down bombs onto the fighters. People like Vega and Diddy easily avoiding them and some got battered by explosions.

Once he landed, Peach immediately walked behind him and slapped him upside the head.

"What were you thinking? You can seriously hurt someone like that!" Peach scolded.

Bean blinked twice rubbing where he was struck. "Um, you DO know that was the point, right?"

"**ACE!" (SF: EX)**

The dark-haired man clad in leather walked down to the arena with an emotionless look on his face.

Once he had stepped in, he made his way over to Bridget.

"Oh, howdy-doo, mister!" Bridget greeted.

Ace didn't reply. He simply got into a fighting position.

"One of those guys who thinks talk is cheap, huh?" Bridget asked. "All right. A little less conversation, a little more action here."

Ace then shot out his hands. "Beast!"

A ghostly figure of a lion's head then shot out of Ace's hands and straight into Bridget knocking him away.

Zelos and Tytree looked at the scene with wide eyes and a slack jaw. They looked at each other in disbelief.

**(Announcer's Booth)**

"Um, why do Zelos and Tytree look so shocked?" Orange Ratchet asked.

"Because Beast is an exclusive Tales of move." Tinyrocket explained.

SSBFreak looked confused until he snapped his fingers. "Oh, Ace is a ditto fighter."

"**EDGE!" (RS)**

The purple-clad delinquent made his way down to the ramp with his hands in his pockets and a mischievous smirk. He then stepped in.

Ryo raised an eyebrow before going over. "Benimaru, what are you doing here? You weren't in the Maximum Impact series."

"Excuse me?" Edge asked with a confused expression.

"Oh, never mind. You are too short." Ryo said bluntly.

Edge's eyebrow then started to twitch. "Excuse me! Oh, now you done it, blandie!"

With that, he got out a knife out of his pocket and stabbed forward.

Ryo yelped narrowly avoiding the attack. "Benimaru AND Yamazaki rolled into one!"

"**CHLOE VALENS!" (To)**

The blue-clad knight (also known as the Queen of the Sword Rain), got out her sword and made her way down to the arena with a serious look on her face.

Once in, she ran over to the fight between Zelos and Peach. Swinging her sword, she just blocked a golf club from Peach.

"That is more than enough." Chloe said sternly. "Yes, I know Zelos can be persistent but you had been doing since ever since you had entered the arena."

Peach returned the glare before sighing. "I suppose you're right. This is very un-princess-like of me, anyway."

With that, she decided to have a fight somewhere else.

"Thanks, babe!" Zelos grinned. "It's not that I am having a hard time fighting her but if her weapons touch my face, it could have gotten an unsightly bruise."

"Just be happy that we are nodal companions." Chloe said rolling her eyes. "Otherwise, I would have let her continue."

"Oh, don't be like that."

"And now, Mystery Fighter… Number… **THREE**!"

"**WILHELM!" (Pop'n Music 14)**

With his theme song, Ubertreffen playing through the speakers, the pink-haired man stood with his arms crossed floating a few inches off the ground. He then put on his strange skull-like mask before floating down to the ring and descending in.

Vega saw him and made his way over. "Ew. Why did you choose such a hideous mask?"

"I beg your pardon?" Wilhelm asked not liking the comment.

"I mean I know that you are trying to protect your face from harm but can you at least choose a charming mask?" Vega asked.

Wilhelm blinked twice. "Um… I do not wear this mask because I don't want my face to get hurt. I wear it to actually hide it."

Vega's eyes widened in horror. "WHAT! I saw you up there! Even though you don't hold a candle to me, you are very beautiful! How could you hide that!"

Wilhelm floated in his place stunned. How was someone supposed to respond to a statement like that?

"I am considered a villain and I don't really like doing good deeds." Vega said readying his claw. "However, I cannot let some beauty stay hidden! I will break that crime against nature off of you!"

Wilhelm's eyed widened before he quickly summoned a ball of energy in his hand. "Take one step towards me and die like a dog."

**(Dome; Bar)**

Because of the tournament, most of the rooms in the hotel were mostly empty save for a few people. In fact, there was only one person in the bar as of now and he looked furious.

Solid Snake growled as he took another drink of his beer. "I can't believe I been freaking snubbed!"

It was safe to say that the mercenary was not that happy about not being invited to the tournament. At first, he didn't mind when he found out that he didn't made the cut because after all, he was a third party character in Super Smash Bros. An understandable reason.

But it got worse. He had found out that Sonic the Hedgehog, the only other third-party character of the game was not only invited but got his own node while Snake wasn't even invited as a Mystery Fighter. The fact that he hated Sonic really made things worse.

And to add insult to injury, when he asked Otacon to do research of the nodes in the Battle of The Luminaries, he found that the King of Fighters node had a good number of third-party characters.

So basically he was not mad at that he didn't get to be in the tournament, he was mad that certain people got in over him and his fellow third-party Smasher got his own node. He didn't found it fair. That was when he called in a complaint to the hosts.

As he continued to drown his sorrows, he heard a beep. He then got out his Codec and push a button on it.

"Otacon, this better not you telling me to suck it up." Snake said grumpily.

"I am sorry, Snake but you have to lighten up." Otacon said. "There are a lot of characters from other nodes that didn't got into this tournament and yet their own nodes did.

"But I am the only Smasher other than the Pokemon trainer and Mario and Link's clones who DIDN'T got in." Snake scolded. "They have a reason not to be invited. I don't other than being a third-party character."

"Calm down, Snake." Otacon said. "I am sure there are lots of do around here."

"Like what?" The brown-haired man snarled.

"Well…" Otacon said before he paused. "Hold on."

"Let me guess. You got nothing." Snake said rolling his eyes.

"No, I am getting a huge energy reading!" Otacon yelled.

"Energy reading?" Snake asked confused.

"Yeah, and it is in the same area of you." Otacon explained.

Snake blinked twice wondering what his friend was talking about. Then, he noticed something passing the restaurant door. An overweight bald man with a moustache and a black and red colour scheme. What caught his attention was the shining thing in his hand. Snake raised an eyebrow.

"I think I know where your energy reading is coming from." Snake said. "I am going to investigate."

"Be careful, Snake." Otacon said.

The mercenary nodded before turning off his codec. With that, he ran out of the restaurant as fast as you can. He then barely noticed the figure walking away.

"Hey!" Snake snapped.

The figure whirled around to see that it was Eggman Nega.

"Oh, may I help you, kind sir?" He asked politely.

"Yes, mind telling me what you got in your hand?" Snake said narrowing his eyes.

Eggman Nega raised his eyebrow. "My apologies but I fail to see how it is any of your business."

"Well, it is serious business. My friend had sensed a lot of energy coming from you and it is obviously not from your body." Snake snarked crossing his arms.

Eggman Nega twice behind his shades before sighing. "So it seems feigning innocence would do be no good."

"You got THAT right." Snake smirked.

Eggman Nega sighed before rolling up his sleeve revealing a watch. He then pushed a button on it. Snake immediately got into battle position.

Suddenly, he had heard heavy footsteps behind him. Turning around, his eyes widened when he saw that there was some kind of machine with legs heading towards him. He immediately dove out of the way to nearly avoid being trampled.

Eggman Nega smirked before getting into the machine. "Well, it would be unsporting to not turn down a bout. I just hope you are aware of what you are getting into."

Snake got up blinking twice. He then smirked before getting out a grenade launcher.

"Okay, Otacon. You owe me a huge "I told you"."

**(The Arena)**

"**FIO GERMI!" (KoF: MI)**

The bespectacled girl saluted the audience with a cheery expression before marching down.

Bean saw her making her way and raised an eyebrow. "Hmm… She's from Metal Slug. I wonder…"

With that, he ran over to Fio. The young girl didn't saw him coming until he threw one of his bombs at her. Fio shrieked before throwing a Molotov cocktail at the bomb.

KABOOM!

Fio, Bean and a few other fighters flew until they landed on their backs. Fio weakly sat up to see at her attacker.

Bean sat straight up laughing like a lunatic. "Oh, man! That was awesome! I knew that Metal Slug using some big boom-booms but wow!"

Fio blinked twice wondering what she had gotten herself into.

"**ZANGIEF!" (ST: EX)**

The Russian wrestler jumped out of the Ready Room flexing his muscles to the crowd which resulted in a cheer. Once he was done showboating, he stomped down to the ring and stepped in.

Seeing Crunch as the only person who was as big as him so far, he ran over to the fight between him and Nash.

"Pardon me comrade, but I couldn't help but notice your physique." Zangief said getting the two's attention. "Let's us have a good old-fashioned heavyweight fight!"

"Hey, buddy! He's fighting me!" Nash snapped.

Zangief merely laugh heartily. "So you think you can match up to our power? Very well, let's make it a three-way!"

Nash's expression changed into a more cheerful one. "A three-way, huh? Heh. More fun for me!"

"**BABY T!" (CB)**

A baby Tyrannosaurus Rex walked out of the entrance curtain and ran down. He wanted to double-team with Crunch but he seemed like he was too busy at the moment.

When he leaped in, he ran over to Guilmon who was still watching Amingo's show. The red-scaled Digimon saw him make his way over and immediately got into his feral state.

"I take it you want to fight?" Guilmon said.

Baby T nodded his head with narrowed eyes.

"All right. But don't think I am going to go easy on you!" Guilmon said.

"**FLYNN SCIFO!" (To)**

The blonde knight straightened up his boots before getting out his sword and shield. He walked down as the fangirls cheered him on.

"Our node seems to be doing decently well so far." Flynn mused. "Sophie had gotten an elimination and Zelos is still in the arena."

After he got in, he immediately raised his shield to block a wave of fire. Flynn then saw Blaze heading over.

"You got some pretty fast reflexes." Blaze mused.

"It comes with being a knight." Flynn said narrowing his eyes. "I assume that you want to see my full potential."

"Indeed and please do not hesitate." Blaze smirked getting into a stance.

**(Dome; Hallway)**

The security had just walked out of the lobby looking disappointed. The woman at the lobby had called them and told them about the fight but by the time they reached it, it was too late.

"Well, that was a bust…" Hunter lamented. "First fight and we literally came one minute too late."

"Dang it!" Ally said angrily punching the wall. "This is EXACTLY the kind of thing I wanted to avoid."

"Calm down, Ally." Mel comforted. "We still know who the fighters were."

"Yeah, the baseball player from the Rival Schools node and the pirate from the Power Stone node, right?" Kanji said scratching his head.

"Yeah, but from what I heard that baseball guy had a short temper." Vivi said. "If that's the case, the fight could be about anything."

"True…" Ally sighed. "I once beat up my brother talking about potato chips."

Everyone looked at the boxer with blinking eyes. They all decided to ignore it.

"So now what?" Hunter grumbled.

"Well, we…" Ally started.

"I can't believe I got stuck with someone like you!"

"Likewise, sister!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing to look in the direction of the voice. There, they saw two young girls. The first one was a girl with red glasses and some kind of yellow outfit. The other one was a pink-and-white clad girl with ribbons in her hair and was carrying a tennis racket.

"Who are those two?" Hunter asked.

"Well, the girl with the glasses is Nagase from the King of Fighters node." Vivi said. "While the girl with the tennis racket is Momo from Rival Schools."

"Ugh… Out of all people, why did I have to be stuck with a kid?" Nagase said rolling her eyes.

"Hey! I am not a little kid!" Momo snapped. "I am a first-year high school student!"

"It doesn't matter what kind of school you are. You are still a kid." Nagase snarked.

Momo puffed her cheeks in annoyance. "What a rude nerd."

Nagase's eyebrow started to twitch. "What was that, twerp?"

"That's right! In fact, Kurow will NEVER go on a date with you so nah!" Momo said showing her eyelid.

The security blinked twice.

"Well, this is lucky. After missing one fight, we may have the chance to be on time for this one." Hunter said.

"Like heck I would care if that pretty-boy likes me!" Nagase scoffed. "I prefer someone like that Ganondorf guy."

Momo grunted in disgust. "Ew! That ugly guy!"

"Hey, at least he knows how to be a real man!" Nagase scoffed. "In fact, I was crossing my fingers so that Bison would pair me up with him rather than you!"

"Bison!" Hunter snapped as the other security members looked shocked.

Nagase and Momo jumped before turning around.

"Who are THESE losers?" Nagase asked.

"Oh no! It's the security team!" Momo cried.

"The security team?" Nagase asked in disbelief. "You gotta be kidding me. I seen more competent security at high schools."

"What did you say?" Kanji said narrowing his eyes.

"You heard her, punk!" Momo sneered. "In fact, I think we could take you on!"

Ally's eyebrow started to twitch. "Ooh, you are really irritating me."

"Ew. Like I care, gorilla woman." Momo said in disgust.

Ally's eyes widened at this. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"

Kanji shook his head before readying his folding chair. "Ally, let's just take these girls into interrogation already."

"Don't need to tell ME twice!" Ally snarled pounding her fists together.

"Ha. Just you two?" Nagase sneered. "I could beat you with one hand tied behind my back."

"Don't forget about me!" Momo snapped. "Jivatma said that you have to cooperate with me."

"I was TRYING to forget that on purpose, brat!"

**(The Arena)**

"**XIAO LON!" (KoF: MI)**

The white-haired assassin and brother of Duo Lon walked down to the ramp with a blank look on her face. She then stepped in with her long sleeves covering her hands.

She then made her way over to Gemel who just noticed her come in.

"I take it that you want a fight?" Gemel said.

"Yes." Xiao Lon nodded.

"Okay but it is only fair to warn you that I am quite armed." Gemel said as he turned his arm into a machine gun.

Xiao Lon again nodded. She then shot out large blades out of her sleeves and got into a fighting position.

If Gemel had a face, it would have been a scared one. "Suddenly, I feel outdated."

"And now, Mystery… Number… **FOUR**!"

"**SAMURAI BOB!" (MySims)**

The green-clad man came out to old-fashioned Japanese music as he walked down covered from head to toe in Feudal Japan-esque armour.

Stepping in, he pulled out a katana out of his sheath and walked over to Chloe.

"Pardon me, miss." Samurai Bob said getting the knight's attention. "But I couldn't help but notice that you have a sword."

Chloe raised an eyebrow. "Um, yeah?"

"May I have the privilege of fighting a fellow sword-wielder?" Samurai Bob said getting into a stance.

Chloe paused before nodding. "Okay. It is unlike me to turn down a challenge. I gracefully accept."

"Glad to hear it." Samurai Bob smirked. "Now to arms!"

"**FOX McCLOUD!" (SSB)**

The leader of the StarFox team came out to a loud cheer. Testing that his blaster was working properly, he used his Fox Illusion to get into the ring.

Once in, he saw Diddy make his way over to him.

"Oh, hey, Diddy." Fox smiled crouching down. "I take it you want to double-team?"

The monkey nodded his head happily several times.

"All right. We'll fight together for a while." Fox said getting back up. "Who do you had in mind?"

Diddy promptly pointed at Tails who was looking around.

Fox blinked twice at his fellow fox before looking down. "Um, are you sure you need me to fight him?"

Diddy nodded before holding an invisible bow and shooting an arrow, flapping his arms like wings and making a shield with his hands.

"I am still not convinced but I see your logic." Fox mused. "Anyone who can beat as someone as cheap as Pit is worth noticing."

"**IRIA ANIMI!" (To)**

The fiery redhead excitedly got out her Western styled guns and spun them around in her hands.

"Let's kick this thing off!" She shouted before running down the ramp and leaping in.

Once there, she made a beeline to Amingo who was still playing his guitar.

"All right, cactus-boy. You had been strumming that thing ever since the first section ended!" Iria said. "Now, it is time to dance!"

With that, she started to shoot her guns (Fortunately, they were non-lethal ammunition) at the cactus. However, Amingo puffed out his chest blocking every bullet causing them to bounce onto the ground.

Iria blinked twice. "Um, why do I feel like I made a stupid mistake?

"And now, the final fighter of the section…"

"**SOL BADGUY!" (GG)**

The main character of the Guilty Gear series came out to a loud cheer. Rotating his neck a few times, he casually made his way down to the ring carrying his strange sword.

Once in, he noticed that Flynn had booted Blaze away and walked over.

"Hey, bud." Sol said getting Flynn's attention. "You remind me of someone else from my node."

"Really? Um, that is quite flattering." Flynn blushed scratching the back of his head.

Suddenly, he quickly blocked a slash from Sol.

"What in the world?" Flynn exclaimed.

"That wasn't a compliment." Sol said. "I hate him."

Flynn narrowed his eyes. "Well, don't take out your frustration on me!"


	8. Section Two Results

**(The Arena)**

"What part of "get away from me" don't you understand!" Wilhelm snarled launching a ball of energy at Vega.

The matador swiftly ducked under it. "I will NOT falter! I WILL destroy that crime against beauty!"

With that, he launched himself at Wilhelm. Thinking quickly, the latter kicked his foot up catching Vega in the stomach. He then backhanded the clawed fighter in the side.

Vega staggered to the side before glaring at his opponent. "You are trying my patience."

"Good. Maybe then you understand how I feel." Wilhelm snarled.

The two then lunged at each other. However, a stray bomb came out of nowhere and landed in between them. In an explosion, they had both started flying back.

Fio shrieked before ducking under another bomb. It fell between Marth and Tytree blowing them up in the progress.

"What have I ever done to you?" Fio insisted.

Bean merely grinned like a maniac. "You have an unlimited supply of weapons on you! Most of them being bombs! I HAVE to see your full arsenal!"

"But we can't fight with only bombs! We might destroy the entire arena!" Fio scolded.

"I know! It's awesome!" Bean said getting out two more bombs.

**(Announcer's Booth)**

"Um… I know that that would be meddling…" Orange-Ratchet frowned. "But maybe you shouldn't have given Bean and Fio draws so close to each other."

"How was I supposed to know that Bean would start a fight with her?" Tinyrocket insisted while holding his head. "Great. The arena is about to be destroyed and it is only the second section."

"Calm down." SSBFreak reassured. "At least Fio is a gentle person and as a certain old hare would say, she uses bombs wisely."

"I don't know. At this point, she seems pretty desperate to get Bean off of her." Orange-Ratchet pointed out. "I think she is going to get so flustered that she would throw bombs as wildly as him."

"Glorious…" Tinyrocket said.

"Look on the bright side." SSBFreak offered. "At least the audience would get one heck of a firework show."

"Well, at least SOMEBODY'S having fun." Tinyrocket muttered.

**(Dome; Hallway)**

Caius Qualls walked down the halls carrying his sword over his back. He was on his way to the restroom. He wasn't due in for a while so he was in no hurry.

Truth be told despite his face said otherwise, he was extremely nervous about his chances in the ring. One may think it was because he was from Tales of but that was not the case seeing that not only Sophie had scored an eliminated but Zelos had managed to survive the section. And that was even with him spending a good portion of the first section sulking in self-pity.

He was actually worried because he was from Tales of the Tempest which is considered by most Tales fans as the black sheep of the franchise. Granted, it can't be helped but the game is actually an incomplete one but the damage had been done.

That was probably why he was the only Tales of the Tempest fighter in the tournament. It was also why he along with his friend (and somewhat love interest), Rubia were the only ones to appear in Tales crossover games.

"Maybe I am being too negative…" Caius said to himself. "I mean if someone from Waku Waku 7 can get an elimination, why can't I?"

Soon, he had reached his destination. Caius looked up at the two restroom doors. He obviously walked over to the one that said "Men".

"Excuse me, little boy?"

Caius raised an eyebrow before turning around.

His eyes widened when he saw the huge frame of Valgas staring down at him with a malicious smirk.

"Are you Caius Qualls?" Valgas asked.

Despite intimidated, the swordsman narrowed his eyes. "Y-Yeah. What's it to ya?"

"Oh, nothing." Valgas said. "I just need you to take a little nap."

With that, he punched Caius in the face sending him flying across the hall until he hit the wall hard. He was unconscious before he landed back on the ground.

Valgas chuckled before walking over to the knocked out boy and picked him up by the scruff of his scarf.

"You had been drafted, kiddo."

**(The Arena)**

Zelos growled in annoyance as he got into a stance.

"Demon Fang!"

"Demon Fist!"

All Zelos could do was watch as two similar shockwaves collided with each other negating each other out. Ace lowered his fist.

"Man, you must really suck if you had to focus on stealing other people's moves." Zelos taunted.

However, Ace being Ace ignored and ran forward. Zelos smirked before readying himself.

"Sonic Thrust!"

Zelos then shot himself forward sword first. However, Ace had dodged the attack and kneed the red-haired man in the gut. The ditto fighter followed it up with an elbow to the face. Zelos staggered to the side.

Ace then pulled his fist back.

"Falcon…"

Zelos' eyes widened before he leaped out of the way.

"…PUNCH!"

Zelos couldn't have been more quicker. One millisecond slower and he would have flew against the arena engulfed in flames.

"Captain Falcon is not going to like that." Fox said looking down at Diddy who nodded his head in agreement.

Zelos snarled before he started to cast a spell by drawing a picture with his finger with his shield hand.

"GRAVE!"

A spear-like rock appeared out of the canvas and struck Ace knocking him into the air.

However, the leather-clad man back-flipped in mid-air and landing gracefully on his feet. He then ran forward to Zelos.

"Shoryuken!" He yelled before doing a jumping uppercut hitting Zelos on the chin and knocking him into the air.

Zelos landed on his back and quickly sat up. "Aw, come on! Is there ANY move you CAN'T do?"

He then got up with a snarl. As much as he hated to admit it but he needed a plan to beat this guy.

"Demon Fang!" He said sending a shockwave at Ace.

Ace simply did an uppercut. "Demon Fist!"

Zelos then smirked.

"I'm a genius!"

For some reason, the Tales fans started to cheer like crazy as Zelos readied himself.

"Double Demon Fang!"

The young man then swung his sword twice sending TWO shockwaves at Ace. Because the latter was still recovering from his own attack, he took the attacks to the legs and ended up flipping onto his back.

Zelos smirked before running over and booting him out of the ring.

Ace landed in Suikoden III. The Ace of that node beat him into the ground.

Marth grunted in annoyance as he slashed a wave of fire. Deciding to return the favour, he charged over to Blaze the Cat and did a downward slash. However, the princess flipped backwards easily avoiding the attack.

Blaze then did a flying kick at Marth's face. The prince took the attack and staggered back holding his face. Once he broke out of his daze, he snarled before getting back into position.

Marth charged forward in hopes of running Blaze through. However, the latter saw the attack coming and quickly spun around surrounding herself with a fiery tornado.

Not only did it parry Marth's attack but it sent him spinning 180 degrees.

"A surprising and effective tactic but it would take more than that to stop…" Marth said before smelled something. "Is something cooking?"

He then looked down to see that his cape was on fire. With his pupils shrinking, he ran around in circles screaming like a lunatic. Blaze couldn't help but smirk in amusement. Soon, Marth had managed to get the fire out but not without leaving an unsightly burn in the cape.

Marth glared at the guilty party. "You ruined my cape! Do you know how rare the material for this thing is!"

"Then why do you wear it when fighting if you don't want it to be ruined?" Blaze countered. "Doesn't sound like a smart idea if you ask me."

"Shut up!" Marth shouted.

He then charged at Blaze swinging his sword wildly. Blaze jumped back to avoid the fast onslaught of attacks. However, she could not dodged the upward slash that sent him flying up in the air.

Blaze landed hard on the ground. Marth couldn't help but smirk in success. He then picked her up.

However, Blaze quickly kicked Marth in the face making him drop her. Seeing that he was stunned, she quickly charged her power in her hands.

When Marth snapped back to reality, it was too late. Blaze swung her arms sending a wave of fire much bigger than her usual ones hitting Marth on the chest. The prince was sent flying out of the arena engulfed in flames.

Marth landed in Sonic the Hedgehog 2. Normally landing in the Oil Ocean zone wouldn't be that bad but remember that oil and fire do NOT mix.

Blaze nodded to herself on another elimination for herself. Turning around, she saw Gemel blasting Xiao Lon out of the ring (and into Super Mario World where the Boos flew away from her in fear). Blaze raised her eyebrow wondering if she should help Gemel for a bit or not. Deciding that he was fine on his own for now, she walked off.

A sword and a katana clashed with each other creating sparks. Chloe glared into Samurai Bob's permanently shut eyes as the two struggled to gain ground. They then jumped away from each other.

"Twin Demon Fang!" Chloe shouted sending two shockwaves with a couple of swings from her sword.

Samurai Bob jumped to the side to avoid the attacks. However, this was exactly what Chloe was anticipating. Rushing forward, the female knight swung her sword. Despite startled, the samurai raised his own weapon to block the attack. However, he was unaware to avoid a knee to the midsection.

With the wind taken out of him, he staggered back. Once he got a second wind, he stood up straight chuckling weakly.

"By, you are a strong one for one so young." Samurai Bob noted.

"It comes from working as a knight." Chloe said sternly. "We have to be prepared for these types of things."

"Ah, I had chosen my opponent wisely." Samurai Bob chuckled. "Not bad for a first-timer like me."

Chloe raised an eyebrow as well. "Um, technically I am a first-timer too."

"Oh no, I mean to the fighting scene." Samurai Bob explained.

Chloe's eyes widened at this. "WHAT? You haven't fought at all before entering this tournament?"

"I don't see how that could be a surprise." Samurai Bob chuckled. "I mean I AM from MySims. A game where most of the people don't even KNOW about the first thing about combat."

"…And you are one of those exceptions?" Chloe asked confused.

"Somewhat. I am not a fighter." Samurai Bob said. "I am actually more of an enthusiast of Japanese culture. The most I ever do combat is study the arts of the samurai."

"If that's the case, why even accept the invitation?" Chloe asked in disbelief.

Samurai Bob merely shrugged. "Truth be told, I am more interested to see different fighters and how they fight. Don't misunderstand. I AM here to test out my own abilities."

"But… How do you hope to even test them when you never even fought in your life?" Chloe asked.

Samurai Bob again shrugged. "I guess I would just wing it. In any case, we mustn't keep the audience waiting."

Chloe blinked twice before sternly nodding. "Understood. I hope your first fight had been eventful for you."

Samurai Bob gave a smirk. "Don't worry, it had been."

With that, he swung his sword only for it to clashes with Chloe's own. The blue-clad woman then stepped back.

"Sword Rain Alpha!" She yelled.

The audience looked in awe as Chloe repeatedly stabbed at Samurai Bob at a blinding speed. Fortunately for the man, his armour absorbed most of the blows. She then finished the assault with an upwards slash sending the samurai in the air.

Chloe watched as her opponent fell onto his side with the wind knocked out of him.

"I admit you have potential." Chloe said shoving Samurai Bob under the bottom rope. "But you need a lot more practice if you want to at least be a match for me."

Samurai Bob landed in Soul Calibur where he got a chance to fight Mitsurugi. He had managed to get four hits in.

Edge growled in annoyance as he threw a knife at the ground. Diddy back-flipped out of harm's way.

"Hold still, you little fuzzball!" Edge snarled before getting out a knife out of his pocket.

Diddy narrowed his eyes looking surprisingly serious. Edge made the first attack running towards the monkey and doing a baseball slide. Diddy jumped over the attack and clutched himself onto the delinquent's face before he started to attack it with a flurry of punches.

While they hurt, they were more of an annoyance to Edge as he angrily threw Diddy off of him.

"Oh, that's it! It is ON!" Edge snapped.

With that, he kicked the dirt sending sand into Diddy's eyes. (Where the sand came from in the first place was anyone's else.) The red-clad simian stepped back rubbing his eyes. Edge gave a dark smirk before crouching down and picking up the monkey getting ready to throw him out of the ring.

Despite being partially blind, Diddy knew what was going on. Acting out of desperation, he got out his popgun and shot a peanut. Luck favoured him as he struck Edge in the face causing him to stagger back holding him face.

Diddy fell down. His vision was a little better but everyone was still blurry to him. Even still, he could see Edge's blurred body. Knowing that Edge would try again, he shot again with his pistol.

However, he aimed at a place he shouldn't have aimed.

The entire male portion of the audience winced in pain as Diddy shot a peanut into Edge's crotch. The latter's eyes widened in pain before going onto his knees holding his crotch.

Diddy took this time to further clear his eyes. Edge had spent three seconds trying to recover but he got up looking furious.

"That's it! I am going to turn you into a fur-coat, fuzzball!" Edge snarled.

However, Diddy's vision was finally clear and he opened his eyes just in time to see Edge running over. With a yelp, he dove out of the way. Rolling into a standing position, he narrowed his eyes.

Edge whirled around with a knife in each hand. "Hey! Are you a man or a…?"

That was all he got out before he saw Diddy with a Smash Ball in his hand. Despite having small hands, he had crushed it easily.

Edge gaped in awe as fear as Diddy Kong put on some kind of barrel jetpack out of nowhere and had two popguns with his eyes glowing yellow. With a determined yelp, Diddy opened fire on Edge bombarding him with peanuts. The knife-wielder could do nothing but let himself get pelted with peanuts.

After a few more shots, Diddy flew towards Edge head-first giving his stomach a hard headbutt. By the time the effects of the Smash Ball wore off, Edge was already clear out of the ring.

Edge landed in Bully. Once the prefects saw that he had knives on him, they wasted no time dog-piling him.

Diddy jumped up and down happily before he decided to reward himself by eating the peanuts that dropped from his Final Smash. As he did so, he noticed Guilmon shoving Baby T out of the ring (and into Dino Crisis where he hid from the main protagonists.). Diddy merely shrugged before he continued eating.

**(Dome; Bar)**

Snake rolled out of the way to avoid a missile from launched from Eggman Nega's machine. Deciding to fight fire with fire, he got out a grenade launcher out of nowhere and shot once at his opponent. However, Eggman Nega merely negating the attack with a missile of his own. The result caused an explosion. Luckily for the both of them, it was nowhere there them.

"My, my. Aren't you a persistent one?" Eggman Nega sneered.

Snake merely returned the expression. "You have no idea."

Eggman Nega then pushed a few button on his machine. Then, he fired a red laser striking Snake in the chest. The mercenary flew across the air until he had hit the wall. Sliding off it, he coughed a couple of times.

Wiping his mouth, he got out a grenade. Pulling out the pin, he threw it at Eggman Nega.

However, he had threw it a good distance away from his opponent. Eggman Nega blinked twice as he watched it harmlessly explode.

"You know for a seasoned mercenary, your aim leaves much to be desired." Eggman Nega said.

That was when Snake came out of nowhere and leaped onto the machine much to the mad scientist's surprise.

"Perhaps but my sneakiness speaks for itself." Snake grinned.

With that, he grabbed Eggman Nega by his jacket and pulled him to his chest.

"I am going to ask nicely." Snake said darkly. "Tell me what you have and I won't punch your old face."

Eggman Nega merely smirked. "As polite as that plead is, I'm afraid I cannot comply."

With that, he had pushed a button on his machine.

Suddenly, the entire machine spun around quickly once. Taken back by this, Snake flew off until he crashed into a table.

Eggman Nega chortled as Snake weakly prodded himself on his elbows. "Come on, now. Admit it. You do not have the proper tools to fight me. You are limited to only a handful of weapons."

Snake growled at this. "Fine. I admit it. I didn't bring my full arsenal here."

He then gave a dark smirk.

"But that doesn't mean I can't make do with what I have."

He then got out a device and pushed a button on it activating a bomb he had planted on Eggman Nega's machine. He was engulfed in an explosion knocking him out.

Snake gave a cocky smirk as he slowly got up and dusted himself off. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a few dollars.

"Hey…" Snake said getting the scared bartender's attention. "Tip's on the table."

With that, he threw down the money on the broken pieces of the table before walking over to Eggman Nega getting out his codec.

"Otacon, I had… subdued our power reading." Snake said. "I am going to investigate for myself."

"Be careful, Snake." The man said.

The brown-haired man nodded before moving forward.

Suddenly, he froze in his spot. Something had emitted from Eggman Nega's machine. A small bright red light. Snake watched in awe as it slowly rose up from the ground giving out radiance

Then, it turned into a comet and zoomed out of the bar at a blinding speed.

Snake's eyes bugged out. "Hey!"

He then ran out of the bar and looked around wondering where it went.

"Otacon! The light had gone somewhere! I need a location!" Snake shouted.

"I-I… I don't know…" Otacon insisted. "For some reason, the reading is scrambling my system!"

"So you don't know where it went?" Snake asked.

"No! In fact, I lost it when you meet that Eggman recolour!" Otacon said.

Snake's eyes widened at this. "Oh yeah! The Eggman recolour!"

He then turned around to go over to interrogate Eggman Nega.

Only to jump out of the way to avoid being trampled by his walking machine.

"Oh dear! Such a pity to leave you like that!" Eggman Nega said with a smirk. "However, I have an appointment with someone. Farewell."

With that, he darted off.

"Hey! Wait!" Snake shouted.

"Snake! After that man!" Otacon shouted. "He is the only lead to that power reading!"

"Right!" The middle-aged man nodded.

With that, he charged after his foe. One thing was so certain, he was glad to come here merely as a "spectator".

**(The Arena)**

Iria screamed until she landed on the canvas. She groaned as she weakly looked up at her opponent who was dancing in place.

"Aw, come on! I had literally faced down bigger plant monsters that this joke!" Iria snarled.

With that, she opened fire on Amingo only to have the cactus blocked the barrage of bullets with his chest. Iria growled in annoyance.

Amingo then went on the offensive turning his arm into a vine with a club on it and swung it at the gunslinger. Iria yelped before she shot a bullet at the hand causing Amingo to return his hand back.

"Hmm… I wonder how well he takes elements." Iria mused. "Freeze Lancer!"

With that, she started to fire small icicles from her twin guns at Amingo. However, the cactus merely blocked it easily just like he blocked every attack so far.

"Aw, come on!" Iria asked annoyed. "Is there ANY attack you CAN'T block?"

Suddenly, she had gotten an idea in her head. With a smirk, she had started to cast a spell. Amingo narrowed his eyes ready to block any attack no matter how fierce.

"Pow Hammer!"

Suddenly, a toy hammer had appeared out of nowhere over Amingo. It then landed on his head surprisingly stunning him. Iria's smirk had turned into an evil one.

"Twin Bullet!"

With that, she started to attack the stunned Amingo with a series of bullets.

"Sessive Bullet!"

Iria continued the assault of bullets only it was much more faster and gave Amingo no room to recover.

"Charge Bullet!"

Iria moved forward continuing her relentless barrage. Once she was done, she saw that Amingo was wobbling in place with swirls for eyes.

The redhead gave a strange evil laugh. "Not so tough now that you can't block?"

With that, she had started to cast another spell. Amingo was still too stunned to move.

"Spread!"

Then, a large geyser of water appeared over Amingo knocking him into the air and sending him somersaulting out of the arena.

Amingo landed in Rhythm Heaven. Once he got out his trademark guitar, he fit right in.

Wilhelm gave an annoyed snarl as he launched a ball of energy at Vega who leaped over it.

"So is death the only way to cleanse me from the curse of an annoyance?" Wilhelm asked in disbelief.

"I am only trying to cleanse you of that abomination on your head." Vega snapped.

"And with that answer, you had said yes." Wilhelm growled.

With that, he engulfed his hand in energy. Swinging his hand, he chopped at Vega who blocked the attack with his claw. Much to the narcissist's surprise, it was able to match up to the claw's power.

Swinging his head forward, he had headbutted Vega sending him staggering back. Engulfing his fist in energy, he had punched his foe in the stomach.

Not only did he hurt but he sent him flying back in pain. However, Vega quickly flipped himself in midair and bounced off one of the turnbuckles sending him straight at Wilhelm who had no time to react.

Vega then grabbed Wilhelm by the back and flipped them both backwards giving the well-dressed man a flying suplex. Vega got up as Wilhelm weakly did the same.

"…You have no idea how lucky you are that Jack isn't here right now." Wilhelm groaned shaking away his dizziness.

"But he is not here." Vega said with an unseen smirk. "Which means you are all alone."

The two masked fighter glared at each other ready to make the first move.

Suddenly, a blur had come out of nowhere and tackled Wilhelm away much to Vega's surprise.

"What the?"

That was all he got out until a giant turnip bounced off his head. Turning around, he saw Peach tapping her foot in an annoyed fashion.

"Why, hello there, charming rose." Vega said. "How may I help you?"

Despite creeped out that a psychopath had hit on her, she stood her ground. "The fight between you and that other masked fellow is getting way too dangerous. It was bad enough with the green duck and the girl with the glasses!"

As if to prove Peach's point, Fio flew behind her screaming at the top of her lungs. Bean ran over in excitement.

"We agreed that we should stop your fight before you hurt any innocent bystanders!" Peach scolded.

"There is no such thing as bystanders in a tournament like this, lovely." Vega said darkly. "Still, I'll gladly take you on. Your beauty. I want you to die young so it doesn't age."

Peach's eyes widened at this. "Are you serious?"

She then got out a tennis racket out of nowhere and swung at Vega who blocked it with his claw. The two struggled with each other for a while.

Then, Vega flipped over Peach and kicked her in the back. The princess staggered forward holding her shoulder. Vega then grabbed her and suplexed her into the canvas.

The matador chuckled darkly as he watched Peach get up. "Don't worry, you will thank me when your beautiful corpse."

With that, he swung his claw at Peach.

Only for it to strike a small mushroom-like person in Peach's hands

"No, Vega!" Toad said sternly as he released spores from his body striking Vega and sending him into the air.

Putting away Toad (somewhere), she jumped up and strike Vega multiple times with a parasol. Gracefully using the same parasol as a parachute, Vega fell out of the arena.

Vega landed in Looney Tunes. He got tackled into the air by Toro the Bull.

Peach sighed in relief as she put away her parasol. "Oh, thank goodness. Who knows what would have happen if he had his way?"

"Well, the point is that they are both gone."

Peach turned around to see Fox walking over dusting his hands together. She also saw Wilhelm fall out of the arena with a couple of flames on him. (And into Castlevania where he got into a fight with Simon Belmont.)

"I take it that you used the Fire Fox to get rid of him?" Peach asked.

"He thought he could get away by floating off." Fox said before giving a small smirk. "Just wanted to prove him wrong."

Ryo threw a fireball to negate a launched kunai. Seeing his attack failed, Espio decided on a close-ranged attack running forward and doing a flying kick. Ryo easily jumped out of the way allowing the chameleon fly past.

Espio rolled into a crouching position. He then turned himself invisible. Ryo's eyes widened when looking around. Suddenly, he found the wind being knocked out of him. Coughing a few times, he staggered back only to stagger forward with a pain in his back.

Ryo snarled before spinning around with his leg out. He had managed to hit Espio who flew a few feet until he landed hard on the ground.

The ninja weakly got up. "Not bad. You truly are worthy of your status as a fighter."

"My main goal is to prove that Kyokugen karate is the best fighting style in the world." Ryo said sternly. "That's why I train myself so that I would not lose to anyone."

"Interesting. But can you fight a ninja?" Espio challenged.

Ryo's serious face faltered. "Um… Does human ones count?"

Espio blinked twice before shaking his head in hopelessness. At the same time, he threw a shuriken only for Ryo to swerve to the side to avoid it. Espio then leaped at Ryo. However, the blonde man was quick and grabbed the small reptile before throwing him on the ground.

As Espio weakly prodded himself on his hands and knees, Ryo pulled his hand over his head.

"YYYYYOOOOWWWWW!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing to look what had happened.

Ryo was on his knees screaming bloody murder while holding his hand. Espio stood up blinking twice.

"Hey, what happened?" Tytree called out.

Espio stood in his place. "Um… I think he karate-chopped my horn by mistake."

Ryo glared at the lizard. "Well, excuuuuse me for never fighting a horned beast before!"

Espio shook his head. "I need to get you out of here so you could not only get that hand checked out but prevent you from embarrassing yourself further."

With that, he booted the poor man out of the ring.

Ryo landed in Mario Party 6. He was so concerned about his broken hand that he had failed to the boulder of Granite Gateway rolling behind him.

Tails threw a ring at Bridget who quickly deflected it with his yo-yo. The crossdresser ran forward to attack.

That was until Gemel came out of nowhere and blocked the kick with his arms.

"Thanks, Gemel." Tails said sighing in relief.

"No problem." The robot said pushing Bridget back.

The blue-clad boy staggered back but quickly recovered. Deciding to try a different tactic, he got out both yo-yos and launched them at his two attackers. Gemel easily blocked one of them while Tails spun his tails around to dodge it and fly towards Bridget.

Kicking out his feet, he struck Bridget in the face. Gemel then turned his arm into a machine gun and fired several bullets at Bridget.

The blonde boy winced before standing up straight. "You boys are quite persistent."

"Hey! You was the one who started this first!" Tails countered.

"I know!" Bridget said cracking his knuckles.

Gemel then shook his head shooting a missile out of his cannon. Bridget saw the attack coming and quickly swerved to the side avoiding the attack.

"You are quite the fighter." Bridget smirked. "And Roger thinks so too?"

"Um… Who's Roger?" Gemel asked not liking where this was going.

Bridget then got out a teddy bear out of nowhere and threw it at Gemel. The latter tilted his head in confusion.

Suddenly, the middle of the bear opened up to reveal spinning buzzsaws. Gemel yelped as he raised his arms to block the attack but found himself being forced back.

"Gemel!" Tails yelled.

Suddenly, he fell onto the ground. He turned around to see a yo-yo wrapped around his feet. Bridget smirked as he pulled Tails closer.

"Looks like I got the upper hand now." Bridget said.

Tails suddenly gave a sly smirk of his own.

Spinning his twin tails, he flew up into the air. Much to everyone's surprise, he had managed to lift Bridget in the air as well. The fox had flown over to the outside of the arena.

Bridget blinked twice before looking down. "Now that I think about it, I probably did not think this tactic true."

There was nothing to stop Bridget from falling into a portal after Tails had untied the yo-yo string from his hands.

Bridget landed in Super Mario Galaxy 2. Using his yo-yo as a makeshift grappling hook, he swung through the level on the flower-like hooks.

Tails flew back into the arena.

"Nice work, Tails."

The young boy turned to see Gemel walking over. He also noticed Blaze throwing Iria out of the ring (and into Sunset Riders where she helped the main heroes out).

Tails chuckled. "Thanks."

**(Dome; Hallway)**

Kanji fell back-first into a wall. He looked up only to jump out of the way nearly avoiding a kick from Nagase.

"Come on, pretty-boy. Give up?" Nagase said putting her hands on her hips.

"Heck no!" Kanji snapped. "No way I am going to lose to someone as arrogant as you!"

"Right… That is what the big tough brawling delinquents say before they get beat into the ground." Nagase smirked.

Kanji growled before he charged forward swinging his chair at his opponent. Nagase easily jumped back to avoid the attack. She then got out shuriken and threw them at Kanji. The delinquent yelped before raising his chair to block the attacks.

Nagase took his opportunity to kick Kanji in the gut. Once his guard was down, she punched him in the face knocking him down.

"Like I was saying…" Nagase smirked.

Kanji snarled as he got up. "You are really annoying me, woman!"

Meanwhile, Ally jumped back to avoid a tennis racket swung by Momo. Seeing that her attack failed, Momo pouted before getting out a tennis ball and hitting it at Ally. The boxer quickly dodged it and sent her fist into Momo's face knocking him down.

"Ow!" Momo said sitting up holding her face with teary eyes. "Why are you attacking a little girl? Why can't you pick on someone your own size?"

"Don't give me that! I heard your conversation with your buddy!" Ally said pounding her fists together. "You are older than you look!"

Momo pouted seeing that her fake tears act didn't work. "Well, at least I am still younger than YOU!"

"Hey!" Ally snapped before leaping forward.

Momo yelped before rolling backwards to avoid a punch from Ally.

"Hey, you psychotic woman! You nearly killed me!" Momo snapped.

"Trust me, if it was that easy, I would have killed you a long time ago!" Ally countered.

"Get away from me!"

The other security team members stood on the side-lines concerned for their allies.

"Shouldn't we help them?" Mel asked. "I mean they ARE strength in numbers."

"I am actually scared that we would just be caught in the crossfire." Vivi frowned.

"I'll say." Hunter winced. "I haven't seen two people so angry before."

"True… I don't think they want any help." Mel lamented.

Ally punched forward only to punch Momo's racket. However, the woman was extremely stubborn and continued punching the racket in hopes of getting through.

Momo then saw an opening and stamped on Ally's foot. The teal-clad woman hopped up and down holding her foot in pain. Momo smirked before readying her racket.

"Timber!"

With one big swing, Momo had taken out Ally's other hand sending her crashing on the floor. She then onto Ally's stomach racket-first knocking the wind out of her.

"Nyah! Nyah!" Momo said sticking out her tongue. "I am a winner and you are a loser!"

Ally suddenly jumped onto her feet looking furious scaring the heck out of Momo.

"Okay, you little brat! It is on!" Ally snarled "Heavy Damage!"

Suddenly, white energy surrounded her fists. Momo wasn't liking where this was going.

Meanwhile, Kanji raised his chair to block a series of slashes from Nagase's swords. Ever since the yellow-clad ninja pulled out her weapons, Kanji had no choice but to play defensive to avoid getting ripped apart.

Nagase then jumped up and kicked twice with her feet causing Kanji to stagger back.

"Face it, pretty-boy." Nagase scoffed. "This is not a wrestling ring. This is the real world. Brute force moves with foreign objects will not beat me."

Kanji growled. Suddenly, he then smirked.

"Well, we just have to step it, won't we?" The teenager said.

Nagase raised an eyebrow wondering what he was talking about. Suddenly, she saw a floating rotating card engulfing in a blue flame. Kanji swung his chair at the card breaking it

Suddenly, much to everyone's surprise, a muscular skeleton holding a giant lightning bolt appeared in front of Kanji.

Nagase's face fell. "Yeah… Maybe that may help you a little…"

"Go get her, Take-Mikazuchi!" Kanji yelled.

The skeleton obliged before swinging his giant weapon downward. Nagase leaped back to avoid the attack.

However, she could do nothing about the explosion of electricity that followed. Nagase flew against the wall until she hit the wall where she skidded off.

Groaning in pain, she looked to see Ally walking over with an unconscious Momo in her mitts.

"Game over, kiddo." Ally said sternly. "Now tell me what Bison is planning?"

Nagase snarled. "Aside from the fact I couldn't care less, how should I know? I am merely in it to test my skills."

"Okay, what were you doing with this girl?" Ally asked.

"Nothing. Just finding recruits." Nagase shrugged.

"Recruits?" Ally asked before going wide-eyed. "Oh no!"

"W-What is it, Ally?" Mel asked.

"In the first Megamix Tournament, Bison and his goons had kidnapped and brainwashed several fighters!" The redhead said. "If anything, it would happen again here!"

Everyone looked shocked by this. Nagase merely rolled her eyes.

"So THAT'S what that Kurow pretty-boy wants." She groaned. "Seriously? Brainwashing? I don't care how effective it is. It is SO last year!"

"I wouldn't be so calm if I was you!" Kanji scolded.

"Yeah, there are still a lot of things we do to know." Mel said darkly.

"And don't think we are taking no for an answer." Branky said with a low growl.

Nagase looked back and forth between the five security members.

She then smirked. Out of nowhere, she got up and zoomed past a stunned Ally grabbing Momo in the progress. She then turned around to sneer at the security team.

"I couldn't care less what happens with their plan but I do know this. There is no way you are going to win." Nagase smirked. "Later, losers!"

With that, she darted out.

"Hey, get back here!" Hunter shouted.

"It's no use." Vivi sighed. "She is long gone."

Ally growled as she angrily punched the wall. "I don't believe it! We are back to square one!"

"I wouldn't say that." Vivi said. "I mean sure we didn't get anyone to interrogate but at least we know that Ally's fears were right."

Ally slowly nodded. "Right… It is the Megamix Tournament all over again."

**(The Arena)**

Crunch and Nash hit the deck as they narrowly avoiding another explosion.

"Hey! Watch where you are throwing those things!" Nash yelled.

"Yeah! You aren't the only people in the ring!" Crunch snapped.

Fio looked at Bean with a frustrated look on her face. "See? At this rate, everyone in the arena will turn against us!"

"Sweet! That means more people to target!" Bean grinned.

"Are you even listening to me?" Fio asked in disbelief.

"Only to the parts I want to hear." Bean said throwing another bomb.

Fio shrieked before ducking under the bomb. Realizing that there was no way to get him to calm down, she ran over getting out a pair of tonfas and whacked Bean around the head with them.

The green feathered duck staggered to the side before recovering. He then leaped up and pecked Fio on the head three times. The mercenary staggered back holding her head. Bean then kicked her in the stomach knocking her away.

"Hoo yeah!" Bean yelled getting out two bombs. "This is the most fun I had in years!"

With that, he threw them at Fio who quickly got out a machine gun and fired at them creating another explosion sending them both back.

Fio groaned before getting back up. She then saw Bean doing the same. With narrowed eyes, she charged over getting out a hand-axe. She then swung it at her opponent who jumped back. Fio then kicked Bean in the face.

Bean staggered back shaking his head to get rid of the stars. Deciding to try again, he got out a bomb out of nowhere.

Fio let out an annoyed grunt. "Where are you getting these things, anyway?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Bean said smugly.

With that, he threw his bomb which Fio easily dodged.

However, she didn't count on Bean throwing down another bomb at her.

In a big explosion, Fio flew out of the arena screaming her head. Bean cheerfully waved goodbye as he watched her disappear into a portal.

Fio landed in Bomberman. Let's just say she got out of the frying pan and into the fire.

Zangief attempted to do a grab on Guilmon but got greeted with big scratches on his arms instead. The Russian wrestler stepped back in pain. Seeing his chance, Guilmon charged into Zangief's stomach headfirst knocking the wind out of him.

Zangief staggered back holding his stomach with both arms. He then stood up straight.

"It is like Blanka and Dhalsim put together." Zangief said before grinning. "This would be a great fight!"

"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon shouted shooting a fireball out of his mouth.

Zangief then did his trademark Spinning Lariat by stretching out his arms and spinning out. Much to everyone's surprise, the fireball actually went through Zangief.

"How come my attack went through you?" Guilmon surprised.

Zangief merely laugh heartily. "Comrade, I had faced a lot of projectile-users to know how to counter them."

Guilmon narrowed his eyes before running forward. "Rock Breaker!"

Flipping himself forward, the Digimon engulfed his claws in flames and swung them down at Zangief. However, the mountain of man raised his arms and blocked the attack with his bracelets. Kicking his leg out, he caught Guilmon in the stomach and sent him flying back.

Guilmon landed on his back in pain but quickly got up with a snarl. Zangief comically gave the same expression.

The two then lunged at each other. They then locked with each other struggling with each other.

"Such strength! Perhaps you should consider a career as a wrestler?" Zangief asked.

"Really?" Guilmon asked confused still not losing ground.

"Of course! That fierce glare! That untapped power!" Zangief agreed. "You would be a great wrestler!"

"You mean if I am a wrestler, I would win those chocolate trophies, right?" Guilmon asked.

"Huh?" Zangief asked confused.

"Jeri once gave me a gold watch which was really chocolate in gold wrapping." Guilmon said. "If I became a wrestler and win a tournament, would I win a chocolate trophy too."

Zangief blinked twice. "Um, yes… Well, no. But… Let's just continuing fighting."

"Okay." Guilmon shrugged.

He then threw himself on his back while he was still locked with Zangief throwing his large opponent over him and onto his back.

The two "Big Guys" got up though Zangief got up slower. Guilmon then turned around and lunged himself at Zangief.

However, the bearded man quickly caught Guilmon's wrists surprising him and stopping his attack.

Everyone cheered Zangief on as he grabbed Guilmon.

"SPINNING PILE DRIVER!"

With that, he jumped in the air spinning around while holding Guilmon upside-down. He then fell down pile-driving Guilmon into the ground.

Letting go of Guilmon and getting up, Zangief watched his dazed opponent on the floor.

"You are strong but not strong enough to beat the Red Cyclone." Zangief said grabbing Guilmon and pitching him over the ropes.

Guilmon landed in Kirby 64 where he spent the entire ten minutes eating food.

Zangief turned around to see Crunch throwing Nash out of the ring (and into Megaman where he sulked while swimming around Bubble Man's stage). He also saw Peach shoving Tytree out as well (and into Super Smash Bros Brawl where he beat up a record-breaking number of Primids.) However, the former elimination caught his attention as he made his way over to Crunch.

Fox shot multiple shots at Zelos who easily blocked the barrage with his shield. Fox continued shooting hoping to try to break through. However, Zelos charged over blocking the barrage. However, he was close enough, he slashed with his sword.

Fox yelped before he swerved to the side nearly avoiding the attack. Zelos made up for his mistake by kicking Fox to the side knocking him away.

Once the vulpine staggered back, Zelos then started to cast a spell.

"Oh no you don't!" Fox snapped before charging over and kicking Zelos' in the face stopping the spell.

Zelos staggered back before glaring at Fox. "What's your beef, man? You had been interrupting my spells ever since we started this fight!"

"Well, excuse me for not wanting my tail fried." Fox muttered before doing a Fox Illusion.

After super-speed, Fox charged into Zelos tackling him to the ground. The red-haired man quickly jumped to his feet with a snarl.

"Double Demon Fang!" He shouted swinging his sword twice sending out a couple of shockwaves.

Fox easily jumped over the attacks and charged fire in himself while in the air.

Zelos' eyes widened before dove out of the way nearly avoiding Fox charging at him while engulfed in fire.

Zelos tried again to cast a spell but two seconds after he started to cast, he got struck by a series of a blaster shots cancelling it.

The swordsman growled at the fact that his spells kept being interrupted. He ran forward stabbing forward. Fox leaped over the man and gave him a hard kick to the back causing Zelos to stagger forward. By this time, Zelos was furious.

"Hurricane Thrust!"

Turning around to face his foe, he stabbed forward. Fox easily jumped back to avoid the attack.

But could do nothing but get hit by wind knocking him onto his back.

Zelos' eyes lit up before he started to cast another spell. Fox slowly got back up only to see Zelos was casting a spell and it was too late to cancel it.

"Fire Ball!"

Zelos shouted launching three fireballs at Fox. The pilot's eyes widened in horror.

Suddenly, Fox activated some kind of blue deflector around him. The fireballs hit the deflector sending them back at a very stunned Zelos.

After receiving three fireballs to the chest, Zelos fell onto his back looking dazed. Fox sighed in relief before picking up Zelos and throwing him out of the ring with a satisfied smile on his face.

Zelos landed in Virtua Fighter where he hit on every girl and got several beatings in response.

The swords of Sol and Flynn clashed with each other what seemed like the tenth time. Flynn used his shield to try to gain more power but Sol effortlessly held his own.

"You are quite strong." Flynn noticed.

"Being the main character of your franchise helps." Sol smirked.

The two swordsmen then jumped away from each other.

"Demon Fang!" Flynn shouted launching a shockwave at Sol.

"Okay, what is with everyone and the Demon Fangs?" The spike-haired man said easily blocking the attack.

"It is a Tales tradition for a swordsman or sometimes even a fist fighter to have this arte." Flynn instructed.

With that, he ran forward to demonstrate another arte.

"Beast!"

With that, he swung his sword causing a ghostly figure of a lion's head to appear. Raising his sword, Sol easily blocked the attack but found himself being forced back into a turnbuckle.

Sol shook his head before glaring at Flynn. "So THAT is how you want to play."

With that, he swung his sword sending a wave of fire at Flynn. Raising his shield, the blonde knight easily blocked it with his shield. Sol then charged forward and slashed with his strange weapon once again only for it to get blocked by Flynn's sword and shield.

However, Sol predicted this and swung his head forward slamming his head into Flynn's head. With the blonde man's guard down, Sol did an uppercut to the man's grin knocking him into the air.

Flynn landed on his back in pain. He weakly looked up to see Sol leaping over him pulling his sword over him. With a yelp, Flynn rolled out of the way and kicked his opponent in the side giving him enough time to get up.

While Sol staggered back, he finally noticed how close he was to the ropes. Suddenly, an idea sparked into his head. Staring at Flynn, he watched as his opponent charged forward ready to slash him.

That was when Sol ducked under the attack leaving Flynn open for an attack.

"This is the part where I win." Sol said with a smirk.

Grabbing Flynn by the waist, the brown-haired man threw him over his shoulder and out of the arena.

Flynn landed in Castle Crashers where he led a bunch of knights to save a princess.

Sol smirked before turning around to see who else was left in the arena. Tails and Gemel were talking strategy to each other. Zangief and Crunch were sparring with each other. Peach smoothed out her dress while Diddy ate a banana. Bean spun a bomb on his finger while Fox tested out his blaster. Blaze smoothed out the tears in her clothes and Espio breathed in and out heavily. Finally, Chloe did a few practice swings.

Sol looked up at the entrance curtain. He was ready to face anything the next batch has to offer.

**FINAL SCORE (3 Votes)**

FOX McCLOUD (SSB) (3:0) = 3 (Wilhelm, Zelos Wilder)

PRINCESS PEACH TOADSTOOL (SSB) (3:0) = 3 (Vega, Tytree Crowe)

BLAZE THE CAT (StH) (3:1) = 2 (Marth, Iria Animi)

ESPIO THE CHAMELEON (StH) (3:1) = 2 (Ryo Sakazaki)

SOL BADGUY (GG) (2:1) = 1 (Flynn Scifo)

ZANGIEF (ST: EX) (2:1) = 1 (Guilmon)

CHLOE VALENS (To) (2:1) = 1 (Samurai Bob)

BEAN THE DYNAMITE (StH) (2:1) = 1 (Fio Germi)

GEMEL (StH) (2:1) = 1 (Xiao Lon)

CRUNCH BANDICOOT (CB) (2:2) = 0 (Nash)

DIDDY KONG (SSB) (2:2) = 0 (Edge)

MILES "TAILS" PROWER (StH) (2:2) = 0 (Bridget)

**(ELIMINATED)**

GUILMON (DRA) (2:2) = 0 (Baby T)

ZELOS WILDER (To) (2:2) = 0 (Ace)

IRIA ANIMI (To) (1:2) = -1 (Amingo)

SAMURAI BOB (MS) (1:2) = -1

FLYNN SCIFO (GG) (1:2) = -1

BABY T (CB) (1:2) = -1

FIO GERMI (KOF: MI) (1:2) = -1

WILHELM (PM14) (1:2) = -1

EDGE (RS) (1:2) -1

RYO SAKAZAKI (KOF: MI) (1:2) = -1

TYTREE CROWE (To) (1:2) = -1

NASH (CB) (1:3) = -2

VEGA (ST: EX) (1:3) = -2

AMINGO (MvC2) (1:3) = -2

MARTH (SSB) (1:3) = -2

XION LON (KOF: MI) (0:3) = -3

ACE (ST: EX) (0:3) = -3

BRIDGET (GG) (0:4) = -4

**Side Battles**

"**Snake's Revenge"**

SOLID SNAKE (MGS) **booby-traps **EGGMAN NEGA (StH)

3 to 0

"**Little Girls Should Be Seen, Not Heard"**

ALLY GATOR (B&B) AND KANJI TATSUMI (P4) **disciplines **NAGASE (Kof: MI) AND MOMO KARUIZAWA (RS)

3 to 0

**Underestimating Popularity: **I knew that the Sonic the Hedgehog node would do well so far. But I had never expected all FIVE fighters to survive the section.


	9. Section Three

Everyone waited for the next section to begin. Some were feeling nervous because they knew that fatigue may work against them here. Nonetheless, they looked up at the curtain to see the next person coming in.

"**DHALSIM!" **(ST: EX)

The bold master of Yoga floated down to the ring with his legs crossed and a calm expression on his face. Once he was literally over the ring, he floated over to Chloe.

"Um, may I help you?" Chloe asked.

"I sensed a great of skill from you." Dhalsim said before stepping down. "Though I despise violence this, I knew that I could get a good fight from you."

"ANOTHER person who don't fight often?" Chloe asked in disbelief. "Excuse me but do you people even know what you had signed up for?"

Dhalsim was silent. "In any case, shall we begin?"

Chloe gave an unimpressed look. "Sure… We'll pretend that we never brought up the subject.

"**BLUE MARY!" **(Kof: MI)

The blonde cop and girlfriend of Terry Bogard jumped up and down to get herself psyched.

Waving a bit to the ground, she ran down to the ring and jumped in. She made a beeline over to Sol Badguy.

The swordsman saw her. "May I help you?

"Yeah, big guy." Mary said punching her fist into her palm. "I know a threat when I see one. Put that sword of yours and fight me."

Sol couldn't help but smirk. "Flattered. But don't think I am going to go easy on you."

"Oh no… It should be ME who should be going easy on you." Mary said returning the smirk.

"**LUCAS!" **(SSB)

Coming out to a loud cheer, the blonde psychic jumped at his warm reception he was getting. Taking in a deep breath to calm himself down, he made his way to the ring and jumped in.

Once in, Peach and Fox walked over to him.

"You seem a little nervous, kiddo." Fox said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, yeah. I mean there ARE quite a few threats in the ring like the bandicoot and the wrestler." Lucas noted. "And the section literally just started."

"Well, don't worry." Peach said warmly. "If you need any help, just ask me, Fox and Diddy to help you out."

Lucas blinked twice before looking in a direction. Peach and Fox looked confused and turned to where Lucas was watching.

Diddy was still eating his banana. Once he was done, he threw it behind him where Tails stepped up it and slipped. The other Smashers blinked twice.

"Um… Two out of three isn't bad." Peach muttered.

"**ASCH THE BLOODY!" **(To)

To a loud cheer from the fan-girls, the red-haired swordsman glared at the arena scanning it.

"That replica isn't in a while." Asch noted before walking down. "But if anyone thinks an early draw is going to stop me from showing the strength of the original, he got another thing coming!"

Once in, he did his Demon Fang move at Blaze. However, the purple cat saw the attack coming and leaped out of the way.

"And what may I ask is YOUR issue?" Blaze asked with a raised eyebrow.

"So far you have the most eliminations." Asch said pointing his sword at her. "How? I don't know. What I DO know is that score ends."

Blaze narrowed her eyes before summoning a flame in her hand. "You seem confident. But let's see it's misplaced when you deal with my flames."

"**WAVE THE SWALLOW!" **(StH)

The purple mechanic of the Babylon Rouges stood on the ramp with her board in one hand and a wrench in the other. She smirked already deciding on her opponent.

She then walked down to the arena to see Gemel helping Tails up after Diddy's banana act.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Tripped up by the oldest trick in the book." Wave smirked walking over getting their attention. "I am surprised you had even got one elimination let alone survive two sections!"

Gemel growled at this. "Hey, don't talk that way to Tails! He had been going on adventures long before Extreme Gear races had been formed!"

"And yet he only got two of his own games." Wave smirked. "Which sucked by the way."

Tails growled at this. "Gemel, go try to find another opponent."

"A-Are you sure?" The robot asked.

"Positive." Tails said sternly.

Gemel blinked twice before walking off. "All right. Good luck."

"You too." Tails said not taking his head off of the still-smirking Wave.

"_Good. He is angry." _Wave thought. _"This should be fun."_

**(Hotel; Hallway)**

Jet the Hawk and Storm the Albatross watched the scene from a screen placed on the ceiling.

"Ha! Wave is going to wipe the floor with fox-boy! Right, boss?" Storm grinned.

"Yeah. She shouldn't have that much trouble." Jet said with a small shrug.

Storm frowned at this before turning to his leader. "You don't seem that excited for Wave, boss."

"Well, don't get me wrong. I am crossing my fingers for the Babylon Rouges to demolish everyone in the ring." Jet said before smirking. "But I am excited for one thing most of all."

Storm raised an eyebrow. "Your rematch with Sonic?"

"Of course!" Jet grinned rubbing his hands together. "Then, and only then will we prove that I am the fastest thing alive!"

Storm blinked twice. "But… How will you prove that you are the fasting thing ever if you and Sonic are in the ring? The arena is big but not that big to have a race."

Jet's arrogant face vanished before he glared at the larger bird. "S-Shut up!"

Unknown to the two, a figure was standing behind them.

"S-Sorry, boss. I didn't mean to make you mad." Storm said hanging his head.

"Bah! So what if this is a fighting tournament and not a racing one?" Jet snapped. "I am sure to use my speed to beat that loser!"

"And I would be cheering you on!" Storm grinned.

Jet chuckled at this. "That's right! Nobody is going to take me down!"

That was the last thing he said before someone grabbing both of their heads and slammed them together knocking him out.

Ganondorf smirked darkly as he watched the two birds collapse on the floor. Behind him, Nina Cortex coolly crossed her arms.

"Remind me again when we need these two schmucks." Nina asked. "Looks more like losers to me."

Ganondorf merely shrugged. "Bison said that Kurow guy specifically asked for the following people to "recruit"."

"I don't know that the creep is thinking." Nina said putting her hands behind her back. "Seriously. There are only a few of these so-called recruits that I find useful."

"I think that Kurow boy has his head on straight." Ganondorf said picking up Jet and Storm by the scruff on their necks.

"His closest ally is that Momo kid." Nina said flatly.

Ganondorf's face fell. "Good point."

**(The Arena)**

"**CARL CLOVER!" **(BB)

The audience gaped in awe. Not at the young boy with glasses, a purple cat and a matching top hat. But at the strange purple female-like robot marionette behind him.

"Hmm… A few easy targets but a few threats too." Carl noted. He then noticed someone. "Oh, sis! I think I found our first opponent!"

With that, he walked down to the ring with his sister, Ada following. Once they were both in, they both headed over to Sol Badguy who was still fighting Mary.

The flame-wielder saw them coming and raised an eyebrow. "Well, that's new. Even for my node's standards."

"Ah, Sol Badguy." Carl said adjusting his glasses. "You had made quite the bounty for yourself."

"What's it to ya, squirt?" Sol said rudely.

"Well, while my age says otherwise, I am a bounty hunter." Carl said. "And my sis and I will love to keep you in."

"Hey! Haven't you seen previous tournaments?" Mary snapped. "Interrupting fights never went well for anyone!"

"Very well. Let's make it a four-way." Carl smirked.

Sol merely rolled his eyes. "Figures. I can't go ANYWHERE without running into guys like you."

"**AYAME!" **(PS)

The green-clad ninja jumped out of the ready room and waved cheerfully to the crowd. Despite her bright expression, she didn't really like her chances.

"Wang-Tang is one of our best fighters and he got eliminated by one of those Waku people." Ayame lamented. "I hope that this isn't a sign of what will happen for us."

Once she leaped in, Espio walked over to her raising an eyebrow.

"So you are Power Stone's resident ninja?" Espio quizzed.

"Yep!" Ayame said cheerfully.

"Don't take this the wrong way but light green is a HORRIBLE colour for a ninja to wear." Espio said.

Ayame growled at this but then smirked. "And I suppose purple is much better."

Espio's eyes widened before looking down at the canvas blushing in shame.

"Red isn't making it any better, buddy."

_(My Little Pony)_

_(My Little Pony)_

Half of the fighters stopped what they were doing once they heard the music.

"And now, Mystery Fighter… Number… **Five**!"

"**RAINBOW DASH!" **(My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)

_(My Little Pony)_

_(I always wondered)_

_(What friendship might be)_

_(My Little Pony)_

_(Until you all shared)_

_(Its magic with me)_

The blue Pegasus with the rainbow-coloured mane gave a confident smirk before playing to the cheering crowd. As she continuing her show-boating, half of the fighters stared at her eyes with wide eyes.

"You have…" Asch said.

"Got to be…" Crunch added.

"Kidding me…" Sol concluded.

**(Announcer's Booth)**

SSBFreak and Orange-Ratchet stared at Tinyrocket who merely stared at his clipboard.

"Um…" Orange-Ratchet said.

Suddenly, Tinyrocket put his clipboard over his head as if his fellow hosts were going to smack him. "DON'T JUDGE ME!"

**(The Arena)**

After a minute of showing off, Rainbow Dash had finally stepped in the arena. She was about to go fight Fox until she had heard laughter. She turned to see Wave laughing her head off.

"Are you serious? Are you freaking serious?" Wave laughed. "Is the host even trying with the Mystery Fighters! My Little Pony? Come on! Easy elimination ever! Ah ha ha!"

That was when she was suddenly spinning around in place very fast. She spun straight into a turnbuckle where she crashed hard.

Seeing dusted off her hooves after she had literally flew circles around Wave with a smirk before continuing on her journey to Fox.

"**TEAR GRANTS!" **(To)

The brunette heroine of Tales of the Abyss came out to a loud cheer. Tear coolly straightened out her hair before heading down to the ring with her staff in her hand and a stoic look on her face.

Once in, she made her way over to Asch.

Asch noticed her coming over and merely rolled his eyes. "Let me guess. I assume that you want to double-team, right?"

Tear promptly crossed her arms. "Oh, come now. If I was Natalia, you wouldn't even hesitate."

Asch immediately blushed at this. "S-Shut up!"

Tear sighed as she shook her head. "Fine. Just help me seek out any big threats."

"Well, this woman got the most eliminations so far." Asch said pointing with his sword.

Tear turned her head. Her uncovered eye widened when she saw Blaze having two fireballs in her hands.

Asch saw her expression and shook his head. "I know. I am surprised she did this well too."

"She…" Tear said softly. "She's so cute."

"**ROBERTO MIURA!" **(RS)

The soccer player dribbled a ball with his feet with his trademark visor blocking his eyes.

"Hmm… Shoma said that he would have been back at the locker room and yet he never came…" Roberto mused. "I hope that he hasn't got into a fight. Even though I may be hoping for too much."

Kicking the ball backs into his hands, he decided not to think about it right now. Something tells me he would find out sooner or later anyway.

After he leaped in, he kicked his ball at Peach. However, the princess had seen the attack coming.

Leaping up into the air, she surprised everyone by kicking the ball as a rapid speed back at Roberto. The young man ducked under the attack to avoid getting smashed into the face.

"How… How did you do that move?" Roberto asked in disbelief. "Especially when wearing a dress and high-heels?"

Peach merely smirked as she crossed her arms. "I guess holding all of those sports tournaments paid out for me in the end."

"**WORMMON!" **(DRA)

The green worm-like Digimon nervously made his way down to the ring. Looking around at all the fighters, he nervously gulped.

"I just hope I am not going in over my head." Wormmon lamented.

He then jumped in. However, the minute he stepped in, a stray bomb from Bean came out of nowhere and exploded sending him across the ring. (Who was Bean aiming at in the first place was anyone's guess.)

Wormmon screamed until he landed hard on the ground staring at the arena lights dizzily.

Suddenly, Lucas came into his line of vision.

"Um, hey." Wormmon said.

"Hey." Lucas said.

"Listen, can I double-team with you for a while?" Wormmon asked. "I think it is obviously but I am not really liking my chances."

"Well, to be honest, I am not feeling so hot myself." Lucas sighed. "Sure. We'll double-team for a bit."

"Oh, thank you." Wormmon said in relief.

"**TINY TIGER!" **(CB)

Crunch's eyes bugged out before glaring up at the entrance curtain. "Are you freaking serious! I literally just got rid of Nash!"

The muscular tiger grinned showing each and every one of his sharp teeth. Cracking his knuckles, he saw his target and charged over to the ramp leaping in. He then made a beeline towards Crunch.

"Tiny glad Crunch still in ring!" Tiny said punching his fists together. "Tiny want rematch!"

"What is with me running into sore losers like you?" Crunch asked in disbelief.

"Now see here, comrade!" Zangief scolded. "It is very unsportsmanlike to accept a rematch even though the victor had already been determined!"

"Yeah! Underwear Man is right!" Tiny snapped. "Tiny want rematch to show that Tiny had gotten stronger!"

"As a fighter and a man, you should fight him." Zangief scolded. "Especially when that person is on the same level as you in muscle!"

"Yes, Tiny just as big as Crunch!" Tiny pointed out.

Crunch looked back and forth between the two of them before slapping his head. This was going to be a long night.

**(Dome; Restaurant)**

The restaurant owner merely sighed as he watched his latest customer eat a bunch of food.

Impmon stuffed a bunch of junk food into his mouth.

"Man, these things are great!" Impmon gulped. "I could eat a dozen of these!"

"You already did." The restaurant owner said grumpily.

"Hey, hey, hey! What is rule number one?" Impmon snapped. "The customer is always right! Which means rule number two means YOU are always wrong!"

"Hey!" The owner snapped.

"Aw, shut up and make me happy!" Impmon snapped before stuffing a doughnut in his mouth.

The owner growled before going out back as the imp continued eating. Impmon had never been known for being Mr. Nice Guy. Then again, even good Virus-type Digimon (with some exceptions) tend to be jerks sometimes. Though the other Digimon agreed that they rather have Impmon fight with them than against them. Impmon stuffed a pretzel into his mouth while humming a jovial tune.

Unfortunately, little did he knew that his meal time was about to be interrupted.

Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!

Suddenly, the pile of junk food into front of Impmon exploded sending him back out of his chair onto his back. Thankfully, he had already swallowed the food in his mouth before the assault. Otherwise, he would have choked.

Groaning, he sat up to see what the heck just happened.

There, he found Pinstripe Potoroo standing in the doorway with a smoking Tommy Gun with Koala Kong by his side. Impmon didn't need to think twice about what had happened.

"Oops… Did I ruin your lunchtime, kiddo?" Pinstriple taunted.

Impmon immediately jumped up in his place furious. "Hey, what the heck did you do that for?"

"Our boss would like to see you." Pinstripe sneered. "Come with us, nice and clean and you won't be harmed."

"Up yours! Like heck I am going with you after you shot at me!" Impmon snapped.

"Kid, kid, kid! You wound me!" Pinstripe said shaking his head. "If I wanted to kill you, I would have aimed for your big mouth to blow out your vocal chords."

Kong raised an eyebrow at this. "Does that mean you LET Crash win when you fought him?"

Pinstripe's smirk vanished. "Shut it!"

Kong shook his head before stepping forward. "Okay, kiddo! Here is how things are going to work. I am going to drag you by the scruff of your bandana all the way to our boss and we won't hurt you."

Impmon growled at this. "What? You think you are bigger than me means you are stronger! Heck, no! And who are you calling a kid? I am too good to go to school!"

Kong growled at this. "He is extremely obnoxious."

"Yep. Kong, grab the kid. No way am I carrying that kicking and screaming runt." Pinstripe said.

Kong rolled his eyes before stepping forward towards Impmon.

"Bada-Boom!"

Suddenly, Kong staggered back after receiving a fireball to the chest. Holding his now hot chest, he glared at Impmon to see him holding a fireball with two fingers with a smirk on his face.

"What? Didn't think I was so feisty, didya?" Impmon sneered.

Kong growled as he cracked his knuckles. "All right, kid! You asked for it!"

Pinstripe merely rolled his eyes. "Seriously, man? You are throwing a petty fit at a kid? No wonder you haven't seen work for a while."

"What's the matter, pretty-boy? Afraid that your toy gun would not be enough to stop me?"

Pinstripe's eyes widened before he narrowed them. "Oh, that's it, runt! It is ON!"

**(The Arena)**

"**CLARK STILL!" **(KoF: MI)

Adjusting his shades so they wouldn't fall off, the blonde mercenary walked towards the ring with a stern look on his face.

As he got in, Zangief noticed him and made him way over.

"I heard of you. You are supposed to be one of the best grapplers in the KOF tournament" Zangief asked in disbelief.

"Heh. Never thought my fighting style had gotten its own reputation." Clark said. "I AM yet proud of my skills."

"Yes. But can you face the Red Cyclone?" Zangief said pumping his fingers in the air.

"I don't care if you are the Black Tornado." Clark said punching his fist. "I'll take on any challenger!"

Zangief gave a hearty laugh. "That is what I want to hear!"

"And now… Mystery Fighter… Number **Six**!"

"**TAI-LUNG!" **(Kung-Fu Panda)

The snow leopard came out to a mixed reaction (though the cheers are bigger than the boos). However, it didn't pay it much mind. In fact, he focused all of his time scanning the arena.

"The hosts had banned me from using my pressure point attacks." Tai-Lung said before smirking. "No matter. I need to give these people a decent shot after all."

Getting on all fours, he ran towards the arena and leaped in without a second thought. He then did a flying kick towards Sol who had managed to slip away from Mary and Carl.

Sol had managed to block the kick in time. "Let me guess. You think I am a threat?"

"That and you are one of the very few who is worthy of my time." Tai-Lung noted doing a martial arts bow. "Please. Do not show that I was wrong."

Sol rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I'll play with you for a while, kitty."

"Good. Our fight shall be bathed in the blood of the honourable!" Tai-Lung cried getting into a fighting position.

"If it's not the bounty hunters or cops, I get freaks like these. Why?"

"**EMIL CASTAGNIER!" **(To)

The blonde boy nervously scanned the arena after coming out of the Ready Room.

"Oh no… What have I gotten myself into?" He asked himself as he started walking. "Why didn't I refuse the invitation when I had the chance?"

As he was stepping down in a very slow manner, Diddy noticed this and got a sneaky idea in his head. Running towards Emil, the monkey leaped onto at Emil when he just got into the arena and latched onto his face.

Giving a lot of muffled screams, Emil ran around in circles trying to get the monkey off of him. Soon, he had succeeded throwing Diddy onto the floor.

Diddy got up expecting to see a horrified face.

Instead he found that Emil's green eyes had turned red and he was giving out an out-of-character ferocious glare at him.

"I heard that monkey brains are actually a delicacy in some parts." Emil said getting out his sword out of his sheath. "Let's see how yours taste."

Diddy yelped before he turned tail and ran away as fast as he can.

"**AXL LOW!" **(GG)

The British time-traveller threw one of his chained scythe in himself with a big grin on his face. He then ran down to the ring and bounded in without a second thought.

He made a beeline for Sol. "Hey, Sol! Long time, no see!"

Sol slashed at Tai-Lung only for him to dodge it and give him a hard kick. "Axl! Do you really think now is the best time to talk!"

"Glad to see you haven't changed a bit." Axl grumbled. "Now what?"

Suddenly, a bomb fell into his hands. Axl's pupils shrank.

BOOM!

Bean grinned as he watched Axl fly across the ring screaming his head off.

"Now THAT'S what I like to call… A Big Ben Boom!" The duck laughed. Sol and Tai Lung immediately stop what they were doing to groan.

"**HOKUTO!" **(ST: EX)

The brunette fighter bowed to the crowd before she elegantly made her way down to the ring.

Tear saw the woman come in and got out a knife. She then threw at Hokuto.

However, Hokuto easily swerved out of the way to avoid the attack before she glared at Tear.

"It is going to take a lot more than that to kill me." Hokuto warned.

"I wasn't trying to kill you. I was being trying to see how you would react." Tear said.

"Well, now you know." Hokuto said getting into a stance. "Now will you back off?"

"No. If anything, this made me MORE determined to fight you." Tear said readying her staff.

"Very well. I accept your challenge." Hokuto said sternly. "Let's begin."

"And now, the final fighter of this section…"

"**LINK!" **(SSB)

The blonde green-clad swordsman came out to a loud cheer. Readying his sword and shield, he nodded to himself with a smirk before making his way down to the ring.

With a leap, he was in. He then ran over to the fight between Chloe and Dhalsim. Using his grappling hook, he grabbed Dhalsim and pulled him towards him just to boot him away.

"Hey! What was THAT for?" Chloe demanded.

"I wanted a fight with a sword-fighter and I decided to choose you." Link said with a shrug.

"I know the feeling of wanting to try my weapon against other people's swords." Chloe said before narrowing her eyes. "But that does not give you the right to interrupt a fight like that."

"Well, excuuuuuuse me, princess." Link said rolling his eyes causing a huge mixed reaction from the crowd.

Chloe blinked twice. "I am suddenly seeing why you are mute in the games."

"Hey!"


	10. Section Three Results

YamSuper: Don't worry, you got it right. Granted, you did forgot to vote in the Side Battle but that is a common mistake other people made.

**(The Arena)**

Blue Mary jumped back to avoid being smashed into the ground by the giant arm of Ada. The blonde woman replied by kicking the giant marionette in the head.

"Hey, you can't do that to my sister!" Carl said indignantly.

"Your "sister" nearly smashed me into the ground." Mary said darkly. "You shouldn't be complaining."

Carl merely shook his head. "Look, we don't even want to fight you. All we wanted to do is fight that brown-haired fellow."

"Well, hate to break it you, kiddo but I was fighting him first!" Mary scolded. "YOU interrupted us."

Carl just sighed. "Tis a shame. I was hoping that we would have no problems fighting our first target and instead we have a distraction."

"You two brought this on yourself." Mary said putting up her fists.

Sol blinked twice. "Um, do those morons forget that I am standing right here?"

Then, Diddy ran past him running in fear while Emil chased after him swinging his sword like a maniac.

"Get back here, you banana-breath!" Emil snarled. "I want to turn you into a fur hat for Marta!"

Diddy didn't listen. Instead, he continued running. Sol blinked twice before walking off casually with a shrug.

"I am literally surrounded by freaks."

**(Announcer's Booth)**

"What's with Emil's mood swing?" Orange-Ratchet asked. "Coming out of the Ready Room, I can see his sweat from way over here."

"Emil is famous for having a… split personality." Tinyrocket explained. "When he goes into battle, he goes into "Ratatosk Mode" and is WAY more violent and destructive."

"Yeah, and it looks like poor Diddy is learning that the hard way." SSBFreak said before turning to Tinyrocket. "On a different topic concerning Mystery Fighters, why…?"

Tinyrocket sighed before reading the clipboard. "Okay, I admit it. I am a major brony."

"Yeah, I could see that and that's okay. I'd seen weirder tastes but that still doesn't explain when you invited Rainbow Dash to a FIGHTING tournament." SSBFreak scolded.

"Yeah, how is someone from a show that is all about friendship and ponies going to fare against such violent fighters?" Orange-Ratchet asked.

"She once beat Starscream from Transformers." Tinyrocket said without looking up.

The colour from both SSBFreak and Orange-Ratchet's faces had been drained.

**(Recovery Room)**

The Recovery Room was without a doubt one of the most important rooms of the dome. It was where the fighters get transported back after spending ten minutes in a random dome. The skilled doctors made sure that all of the fighters were nursed back to health.

Some of the doctors were actually fighters for the tournament. The hosts needed all of the healing power they could get so they asked all of the fighters that had experience with medical skills or healing powers to help out. Luckily, they had all expected.

Nurse Joy and a Chansey (Both from Pokemon) watched as Jude Mathis used his healing powers on Ryo Sakazaki's hand.

Soon, Jude was done. "There. Now all I have to do is bandage it up."

"Thanks, kid." Ryo sighed as he watched the smaller male wrapped it his hand.

"I must admit, I am surprised that we were unable to fully heal your hand." Jude lamented. "Especially since we can literally revive people that had died in other nodes."

"I think it has something to do with dimensions and vortexes or something like that." Ryo shrugged. "I remember Billy Kane breaking his arm in the first Megamix Tournament while in the arena and it was STILL broken by the end of the night."

"Well, you are all set to go." Jude said. "Just be careful with that hand, okay?"

Ryo nodded and gave his thanks before he got up and walked off still upset that he had foolishly got himself eliminated like that.

Suddenly, he saw that there was a pair of green poles blocking his path. Looking up, he realized that the poles were actually legs and were connected to a strange tall man with a paper bag over his head. What really caught Ryo's attention was the giant scalpel in his hands.

"Poor soul. You had your hand broken." Faust lamented.

"Um, yes…" Ryo said a little intimidated.

"Hmm… Let me heal it." Faust said.

"But Faust, I had already healed it." Jude piped up. "Anymore and I may end up overdosing the hand."

"Then, we have to chop it off and give you a new hand!" The tall man said with a glint in his visible eye.

"What!" Ryo yelled with wide eyes.

"Now what would you have? A wooden hand or a metal hand?" Faust asked. "I suggest that you choose carefully because both can be hazardous against either fire or electricity. Better choose based on your opinion of the least harmful element."

Ryo's eyebrow twitched. "How about neither, you freak!"

With that, he shot a fireball from his good hand catching Faust in his stomach and knocking him down. Ryo took this chance to run out of the Recovery Room screaming like bloody murder.

Faust sat up in confusion. "What? You find they equally painful?"

Nurse Joy, Chansey, Jude and everyone else in the room watched with stunned looks on their faces.

"That's the fourth time Faust had scared away a fighter." Joy said shaking her head.

Jude scratched his head. "Why the hosts asked him to help us again?"

"I honestly don't know." Joy sighed.

"I already told you I am fine so let me go!"

"Please! We are only doing our jobs!"

Everyone turned to see a couple of doctors struggling to get Nash to settle down. Obviously the shark didn't want to spend any more time in the Recovery Room.

Jude shook his head. A doctor's work is never done.

**(The Arena)**

Tails cried in pain before landing onto the canvas hard. Seeing haughty laughter, he sat up to see Wave on her board with a sneer on her face.

"That's it?" Wave laughed. "Man, no matter you always follow Sonic around! You can't do anything by yourself!"

Tails growled as he got up. "Tough talk for someone who had never been outside of the Sonic Riders franchise!"

"Hey, just because I am more a racer than a fighter doesn't mean I can't hold my own!" Wave smirked. "The Babylon Rouges are going to dominate this tournament!"

Tails rolled his eyes before getting out another ring. He then threw it at his rival. However, the young woman was quick and swiftly dodged it letting it explode harmlessly. Wave then smirked before flying over. Tails yelped before he leapt out of the way nearly avoiding being the attack.

Wave smirked before she stopped and turned on her board readying her wrench. She charged forward again swinging her makeshift weapon. However, Tails saw the attack coming and ducked under it.

Tails got up angrily. Spinning his tails, he flew up and went towards Wave. The swallow readied her wrench and swung at her opponent. But Tails anticipated this and threw a ring at Wave.

In a small explosion, Wave fell off her board and onto her rear.

"Ow! That hurt!" The purple feathered bird snarled.

"There is no way that attack hurt much more than your wrench." Tails scolded.

"Don't talk that way to me!" Wave snapped getting back on her board.

Tails yelped before he hit the deck to avoid having his head taken off by Wave's board. However, the latter swung her wrench downwards striking the fox in the back.

The poor boy cried in pain before weakly getting up.

"Heh. Admit it, shorty. You are all washed-up." Wave smirked. "Just like Jet will show Sonic next!"

Tails gave a low growl at this. "Diss me all you want. But you do NOT diss Sonic!"

With that, he flew at Wave. The female mechanic smirked before swinging her wrench.

However, Tails quickly stopped his flight to spin around parrying Wave's wrench and knocking it out of the ring (and into Angela Anaconda where it landed on top of Nanette). Tails then spun his tails again flying towards Wave and kicking her chest knocking her off her board.

Tails then decided to go for the coup-de-grace by showing a ring at the downed Wave. In another explosion, she flew out of the ring. Tails then grabbed her board and threw it out of the arena after her.

Wave landed in Fullmetal Alchemist where she started to berate Winry's skills as a mechanic. She promptly got a thrown wrench to the face.

Axl screamed before he jumped back to avoid an explosion. He then glared at his opponent who got two more bombs. Bean gave a big grin.

"Aw, come on!" Axl complained. "Can you do ANYTHING besides throw bombs?"

Surprisingly, this actually make Bean put away his explosions back behind his back. Flapping his wings, he flew up to Axl. He then proceeded to constantly peck his opponent's face.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Axl cried out. "Watch the face!"

After Bean had finished his assault, he fell back to the ground.

"There. I showed you what I can do that doesn't involve explosives." Bean said. "NOW can I blow you up?"

Axl growled as he held his face. "You just stepped on a landmine, birdie!"

Bean excitedly looked down with sparkling eyes. "Really?"

Despite rolling his eyes at the scene, Axl took this chance to slam the blunt end of his chained scythe onto Bean's head before booting him away sending him sprawling. Axl ran over raising his weapon over him.

The duck however had recovered his senses in time to see the attack coming. Quickly rolling to the side, he avoided the attack before kicking with both feet into Axl's face.

Normally that would hurt but not too much. However, his face was still stinging from Bean's rapid pecking so that kick hurt a lot more than it should.

As Axl staggered back holding his face, Bean ran over and punched him in the stomach. It didn't hurt as much as the kick but it still took the wind out of him.

Axl stood up straight and growled. Quickly untying his bandana, he threw it over Bean's face.

"Hey! Who turned off the lights?" Bean shouted taking the bandana off of him.

Only to see Axl leaping forward at him. Using his chain to grapple him, he swung Bean over his shoulder and spiked him onto the ground.

Axl smirked as he watched Bean lay on the ground with stars over his head. Turning around, he knelt down to pick up his bandana and tied it back around his head. He then turned back around to throw Bean out of the ring.

Only to see him standing up looking surprisingly angry.

Charging forward, Bean headbutted Axl in the stomach causing him to stagger back and tumble over the ropes.

Axl landed in Crazy Taxi. He got run over by B.D. Joe.

Bean went back to his happy-go-lucky self as he snapped his fingers in joy. He turned around to see Rainbow Dash bucking Dhalsim out of the arena (and into Super Mario Galaxy where he meditated on a small platform surrounded by dark matter.) Bean blinked twice before getting out another bomb and deciding to cause more mischief.

Clark and Zangief charged at each other before getting themselves in a grapple. Both of them struggled to throw each other. However, both of them stepped back.

Clark ran forward punching forward at a rapid pace. However, Zangief had shown surprising reflexed and blocked the attacks.

"Such strength!" Zangief grinned. "How you ever consider retiring from mercenary work to be a wrestler? I see great things from you!"

"Tempting offer, pal but I am a mercenary through and through." Clark said punching his fist.

"That is quite too bad." Zangief lamented. "Ah well, show me more of those grapples!"

Clark gave a smirk. "That is my intention."

With that, he ran over to Zangief and did a sliding attack knocking the giant off his feet. Clark quickly got up and put Zangief in a foot hold. The Russian wrestler yelled in pain as he slammed his fist on the floor repeatably.

Kicking his free feet, he had booted Clark off of him. The two grapplers got up and faced each other. Clark jumped forward with a kick only for Zangief to grab it. Using his huge strength, he swung Clark around for a couple of seconds before throwing him into a turnbuckle.

Clark groaned as he held his head to try to stop the ringing. He slowly looked up to have his eyes bugged out behind his shades when he saw Zangief charging over.

Clark dove out of the way nearly avoiding a massive body check from Zangief. Seeing that his opponent was stunned, he kicked him in the back.

Zangief turned around furious. He charged forward intending to do a clothesline attack. However, not only did Clark duck under the attack but he also punched Zangief in the stomach as the Russian man was running past.

The large man held his midsection. Suddenly, he noticed Clark rushing over from the corner of his eye. Thinking quickly, he used his Spinning Lariat striking Clark in the face with a spinning fist.

The mercenary sprawled around the ground in pain. He stared at the arena lights dazed. Zangief quickly ran over to the nearest turnbuckle with a big smirk on his face. It was time to end this battle in style.

The crowd cheered him on as he stood on top of the turnbuckle playing to the ground. He then leaped off to do a hard body slam.

That would be the case if Clark didn't snapped to his senses at the last minute.

Rolling to the side, Zangief landed hard on the ground. This time, he was the bearded man's turn to lay on the floor stunned. Clark slowly got up and decided to a finisher of his own.

Throwing the dizzied Zangied in the air, Clark got himself into position. Zangief then landed back-first hard on Clark's shoulder before getting thrown out of the ring.

Zangief landed in The Simpsons arcade game. He wiped the floor with the bear boss making the titular family's adventure a lot easier.

The sword of Chloe Valens clashed with Link's shield. Link swung his sword upwards only for the young woman to jump back.

"Phantom Dance!" Chloe shouted spinning around. Despite Link easily raised his shield block the attack, he found himself being forced back.

Link thought quickly and kicked the knight in the stomach before slamming the handle of his sword into her forehead. Chloe staggered back before quickly recovering.

"Demon Fang!" Chloe shouted before launching a shockwave at Link.

It hit the green-clad man in the legs knocking him down. The young man slowly got up looking annoyed.

"You DO realize that the whole Demon thing is getting kinda repetitive." Link said.

"Perhaps. But the Demon Fang and Fist arte is a Tales traditional attack." Chloe said. "Plus, it is quite efficient because it is literally my only projectile."

Link then smirked at this. "Speaking of projectiles…"

He then got out a boomerang. Despite stunned, Chloe got herself ready.

Unfortunately, she didn't know that the boomerang was an elemental one. Throwing his boomerang at his opponent, a small tornado surrounding the weapon. Despite Chloe had managed to block it, she found herself before sucked in back towards Link. The blonde man quickly before punching the woman in the face knocking her down.

Chloe sat up angrily. "Dishonourable cheater! You said you wanted to have a swordsman duel and yet you pulled such a stunt!"

"You literally knocked me off with a projectile and yet you are complaining when I used one?" Link asked annoyed. "Double standards much?"

"At least I used my own sword to create the projectile unlike relying on a different weapon!" Chloe snarled.

"Well, sorry!" Link said rolling his eyes. "Seriously, I was a third-party character in a fighting game that used weapons and I did the same thing and not a single person complained about it."

Chloe shook her head before getting up seeing that there was no getting through to him.

"Sword Rain!" She shouted stabbing at Link repeatedly.

However, Link stepped back from the attack and got out a bomb. Throwing it at Chloe's attack, it exploded sending him on the ground.

Link walked over to throw her out of the ring but Chloe kicked forward catching the man in his chest. With that, she jumped back to her feet and slammed her handle into his skull.

Link stepped back stunned. He then noticed Chloe charging forward trying to run him through.

He then ducked under the attack while readying his sword. With a spin, he spun around at a rapid speed sending the surprised knight flying out of the ring.

Chloe landed in Michael Jackson's Moonwalker where she spent the next ten minutes saving children from Mr. Big's goons.

Link smirked at his elimination. He then turned around to see Fox booting Asch out of the ring (and into Crash Bandicoot where he landed on top of a pile of Nitro crates.) Nodding at his node's success, he decided to see how well his node can do.

**(Hotel; Pool)**

The pool was mostly quiet. Mainly because that it was used a couple of days before the actual tournament to relax. Once the actual tournament started, almost nobody decided to join so that was when it was that quiet.

That was until the door shot open.

Shoma ran through the doors looking around frantically. "Dang it! He is not in here either!"

The baseball player roared in anguish. Ever since he had kicked the tar out of Kraken, he had been looking high and low for Valgas. However, it had seemed that he had lost sight of him.

"This is horrible!" Shoma growled. "At this rate, that creep may have already got the target he was after!"

He then angrily punched a nearby locker not believing his luck. Some poor innocent person was going to use as one of Kurow's puppets and he was blindly running around the hotel like a chicken with his head cut-off.

He was so angry that he didn't notice the water in the pool bubbling. However, a couple of seconds later, Shoma heard the weird noise and turned to the pool.

"What the?" Shoma asked.

Suddenly, the bubbles went towards Shoma. The white-clad boy quickly got out his baseball bat with a worried look on his face. Whatever he was fighting, he was ready for it.

That was when something emerged from the pool. A young man who was wearing nothing but a skin cap, goggles, a speedo and flippers on his hands and feet.

Shoma's eyes lit up. "Nagare!"

The young man watched his friend run over. "Shoma, what is the problem?"

"Nagare! I know that this sounds weird but have you seen a big, muscular shirtless guy with blonde spiky hair and blue pants that looks like he is a wrestler?" Shoma asked.

The swimmer stayed silent for a moment. "No… I did not."

"Dang it!" Shoma growled.

Nagare shook his head. "Shoma, what has happened?"

"Listen, it is a very long story but to put it short, the guy I described is in league with Bison AND Kurow!" Shoma exclaimed.

"Are you sure?" Nagare asked calmly.

"I'm sure! I heard them said their names!" Shoma demanded.

"Oh dear…" Nagare frowned. "This sounds serious."

"It is!" Shoma said. "We have to find that steroid junkie before it is too late."

Nagare calmly went over to a bunch and put on his jacket. "Patience, Shoma. If what you said is true, we may be facing a dark force. Even more so than Hyo and Kurow put together."

"I know but what do we do?" Shoma asked.

"What else do we do?" Nagare said turning around. "We need help."

Shoma nodded his head. "Yeah, let's go to the Eliminated Seating and form a team."

Nagare gave a small smile. "Indeed. The power of teamwork had helped us win against Justice High twice so it would do it again."

Shoma happily nodded. The two were then silent save for the ripples of the pool.

"Sooo… Where is the Eliminated Seating again?" Shoma asked scratching the back of his head.

Nagare's smile faltered. "I thought you knew."

Shoma's face fell. "Uh-oh…"

**(The Arena)**

Kunai and shuriken scattered across the arena. Ever since Ayame had entered the ring, she had gotten a fight with her fellow ninja, Espio.

Ayame pulled out another kunai from her sleeves and threw it at Espio. However, the chameleon was quick and threw a kunai of his own cancelling both attacks out.

The green-clad girl growled at having her attack negated and decided to go for close-combat. She rushed forward and swung her leg at Espio causing him to back-flip out of harm's way. The lizard had sprung to life catching Ayame in the chest knocking her on her rear.

Ayame jumped back on her feet. "Should I power up now? I only get to use my power once."

However, in the time she had talked to herself, she realized that Espio had turned invisible. Looking around frantically, she found herself falling on her rear. Kicking blindly, she had managed to catch Espio in the face causing him to stagger back.

"You are a sneaky one but you are out of your league." Espio said rubbing your chin.

"Hey! I KNOW that I could beat you!" Ayame demanded getting back up angrily.

"Oh really? In case you weren't keeping count. I had scored THREE eliminations." Espio said holding up his fingers.

"And that is exactly why I think I could beat you." Ayame said with a smirk.

Espio blinked twice. "I beg your pardon?"

"From what I saw, the three people you eliminated were formidable foes." Ayame said. "That plus the fatigue you have must make you exhausted."

Espio's face fell. The girl was right. He literally came into the arena at the very start and Ayame had gotten in a more later draw meaning that she was still rearing to go while Espio had most of his energy drained. However, he was not one to show weakness.

"If you assume that you will beat me just because you are fresher, then you are sorely mistaken." Espio said.

With that, he did another back-flip creating a tornado of leaves sending Ayame flying in the air. The young girl screamed before she had managed to self-right herself and land on her feet.

However, Espio was waiting for her and greeted her with a kick to the gut followed by a karate chop to the shin. Ayame collapsed on one knee before Espio kneed her in the knee sending her sprawling.

Despite the pain she was going through, Ayame slowly got up shaking her head. She then growled realizing that despite Espio had fatigue working against him, he was still a deadly threat.

Suddenly, a light bulb appeared over her head.

Getting out another shuriken, Ayame threw it at Espio who easily swerved out of the way.

However, that was Ayame was hoping for as she ran forward.

Rushing over to the surprised ninja, she had opened forced his mouth open and reached inside pulling out his long tongue. Espio's pupils shrank knowing what his foe was about to do.

BAM!

Ayame let go of the tongue allowing it to strike Espio knocking him down with stars around his head. Humming a jovial tune, she crouched down to pick up Espio and throw him out of the ring.

Espio landed in Tenchu where he disappeared into the shadows.

"Get back here and fight like a man!" Emil shouted still chasing after Diddy.

The monkey didn't reply. Instead he turned around and shot his popguns at his attacker. Emil easily blocked the peanuts.

"Demon Fang!" Emil shouted sending a shockwave at Diddy.

The arte connected knocking the brown-furred simian down. Emil smirked before he leaped into the air with his sword high in the air. Diddy weakly looked up to see the attack coming. Shrieking in fear, he rolled backwards nearly avoiding being cut in two.

Deciding his best form of escape was through the air, he activated his barrel-jetpack flying off the ground.

However, all Emil did was smirk. "Trying to get away from in the air."

"Dark Radiance!"

Swinging his sword upwards, he launched himself in the air surprisingly Diddy. Swinging his sword downwards, he knocked Diddy onto the ground. Emil then finished the attack by sending a shockwave at Diddy knocking him away.

Diddy groaned before getting back up. Perhaps he had used his Smash Ball far too early. He then saw Emil charging over grinning like a maniac.

"Havoc Strike!" Emil shouted jumping up in the air and kicking forward.

Diddy yelped before he leaped over the attack and landed on the young boy's head. Deciding that he didn't want to come off, he grabbed the blonde hair and held on for dear life.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Emil yelled. "Get off me, you little turd!"

Diddy didn't listen. Instead he continued to hang on for dear life. Emil growled before he struggled to get Diddy off of him. He then started to do back-flips in place to try to get the monkey off of him.

However, Diddy was much more determined and continued to grab on for dear life. Emil scoffed realizing that his plan wasn't working.

"Okay? You know what? I don't care if this will give me a bad hair day!" Emil said readying his sword. "I am going to slash you in two!"

Diddy yelped before getting out his peanut popgun. He swiftly pointed it at Emil's head and pulled the trigger.

POP!

Emil stood in his place with wide eyes. Diddy blinked twice wondering what was going on. Suddenly, Emil slowly went on his knees and collapsing face-first on the canvas unconscious. Diddy sighed in relief before pushing the swordsman out of the ring.

Emil landed in Luigi's Mansion where he landed in an empty ditch in the boneyard.

Sol looked around scanning for an opponent. Deciding on Fox, he made his way over.

That was when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist from behind.

Sol soon found himself a victim of a very painful suplex. The swordsman groaned as he sat up to stare at the culprit.

He then saw Mary smirking at him.

"Forgot about little ol' me?" Mary asked.

"I'll be honest. I wanted YOU to forget about ME." Sol groaned getting up.

"Sucks to be you then." Mary said running forward.

Sol sighed before raising his sword to block a kick from Mary. Pushing his sword, he forced the cop onto her back. The young woman rolled backwards before rushing again. This time, she did a sliding kick.

This actually took Sol off-guard and knocked him off his feet. Mary then sat on top of Sol and put his free arm into an arm lock.

Sol grunted in pain and annoyance. "Get off!"

"Make me!" Mary demanded.

"All right! You asked for it!" Sol snarled.

Using the handle of his sword, he slammed it into the side of Mary knocking her off of him. The two fighters got back up.

Sol swung his sword sending a wave of fire at the woman. However, Mary was quick and not only ducked under the projectile and tackled Sol back to the ground before punching his face a few times.

Sol while being punched grabbed Mary and threw her backwards. The two then got up back before glaring sparks at each other.

Igniting his sword in fair, Sol Badguy rushed forward swinging his sword. However, Mary jumped back nearly avoiding being fired.

She then countered with a jumping knee attack striking Sol in the face and sending them both in the air.

"MARY'S…"

Mary then grabbed Sol in mid-air and spiked him into the ground. Sol slowly got up stunned and with his back to Mary who proceeded to grab him by the chest.

"…DYNAMITE SWING!"

Mary started spinning around while holding onto Sol. With one mighty swing, he threw the swordsman out of the ring.

Sol landed in Advance Wars where he took out the entire Black Hole army all by himself.

Mary nodded to herself with a smirk.

"Hey!"

Mary's eyes widened to see Carl Clover storming over with Ada following.

"That was OUR target therefore OUR elimination!" Carl demanded.

"That is not what the results screen is going to say at the end of the tournament!" Mary smirked.

Carl snarled. "Very well. We just have to settle on the person who eliminated our target, won't we, sis?"

Ada nodded her head before moving forward swing her arms. Mary jumped back to avoid the barrage of slashes. Finding an opponent, she kicked Ada in the end causing him to stagger back.

Getting out a stun gun, Mary charged to Ada and jabbed it into her torso surging her with electricity.

"SIS!" Carl cried in horror.

Mary continued the assault before stepping back watching the sparks dance on Ada. Carl immediately rushed over to his sister's side.

"Sis, are you all right?" Carl asked. "SIS!"

Mary raised an eyebrow. "Um, kid? Aren't you a little old to have imaginary sisters?"

Carl's eyebrow twitched as he glared daggers at Mary. Jumping forward, Carl tackled Mary to the ground and started to punch her face in.

"How dare you!" Carl said in a blind rage. "Don't talk like you know what my sister and I had been through! You monster!"

Normally, punches from Carl wouldn't hurt that much but combined with his rage, Mary was seriously really the pain.

However, Mary had managed to kick Carl off of her. She then sat up to feel her face.

However, the young boy wasn't done yet. Reaching into his cape, he pulled a giant cog that was as big as him. Mary looked up to see the cog rolling towards her and knocking her out of the ring.

Mary landed in the Sanubia Desert from Final Fantasy X. However, Carl's cog had landed on top of her so she spent the next ten minutes struggling in the heat.

Peach raised her frying pan to block a series of bullets being fired at her. Once the barrage had ended, she ran forward striking her attacker on the head.

Gemel rubbed his head before looking up. "You DO realize that didn't hurt me that much."

"Perhaps but that doesn't mean it shouldn't drain you." Peach said before trying again.

Gemel raised his arms to block the attack. Despite the comical size difference, the two suffered to gain ground.

Then, Gemel activated the jets on his back to boost forward shoving Peach away. The princess staggered back before recovering.

"All right. It seems more drastic measures are in order." Peach said crouching down.

She then pulled out a turnip from the ground. Where it came from was anyone's else. She then threw it at the robot.

"Ha. Sorry, princess but it is going to take a lot more than that to beat me." Gemel said easily swatting the turnip away.

"I realize that." Peach said plucking out another turnip away and throwing it.

If Gemel had a visible face, he would have blinked his eyes a few times. Again, he easily swatted away the turnip.

Peach continued to throw turnips despite Gemel was easily swatting them away. The robot wondered what the pink-clad woman was up to.

Peach reached to the ground once more to pull out another turnip.

However, this time it was different.

Gemel gaped as Peach pulled out a light blue glowing sword. The latter looked away her new weapon before smirking.

"Just what I needed."

With that, she lunged forward at the surprised Gemel. Swinging her sword vertically, Gemel had actually managed to catch the glowing blade with his hands.

"How are you holding it like that?" Peach asked in disbelief.

"I am a ROBOT, remember." Gemel said flatly.

Peach growled before she struggled to get her weapon back. However, Gemel wasn't going to let Peach have her way and pulled back in a tug-of-war.

"Gimme!" Peach demanded.

"No!" Gemel snapped.

"I am not going to reply again! Give me back my Beam Blade!" Peach scolded.

"Are you sure?" Gemel asked.

"Of course I'm sure!"

If Gemel had a mouth, he had been smirking.

"All right… You asked for it."

With that, he let go of the blade. Peach stunned by her sudden victory fell onto her back dizzied. Gemel chuckled before walked over.

"Well, at least you got your weapon back." He said shoving Peach underneath the bottom rope.

Suddenly, a ball of electricity had hit him in the back surging him. He turned around to glare at the guilty party.

Lucas gulped nervously seeing that Gemel didn't care for his PK Thunder attack.

"Hey, what's the big idea, kid?" Gemel demanded. "What you did just now was cheap!"

Despite worried, Lucas narrowed his eyes. "And your trick to get rid of the princess wasn't?"

"Hey, she literally asked for it!" Gemel scolded.

"Still, Peach is my nodal companions and if you mess with one of us, you mess with most of us." Lucas said with a stern glare.

Gemel sighed as he shook his head. "Can't say I don't feel the same way. All right, kid. I just hope you know what you are getting yourself into."

"Me too…" Lucas muttered.

Meanwhile, a pair of fans had clashed with a staff. Tear Grants stood in her place while Hokuto continued the assault with her fans.

Tear jumped back to over a vertical attack from Hokuto before swinging her staff sending a small ball of light into Hokuto's chest.

While the attack didn't hurt that much, it did sent Hokuto stepping back a couple of steps. Tear got out a knife and threw it at her opponent.

However, Hokuto saw the attack coming and quickly raised one of her fans. When the knife went through the fan, the brunette quickly closed it catching the projectile in the progress.

Tear watched as Hokuto threw the fan away. "Impressive move. I assume that you had been training for this."

"My family had been training for generations." Hokuto explained sternly. "We are ready to take on any and all opponents and their attacks."

"Very well." Tear said narrowing her uncovered eye. "But let's see how you deal against this attack."

With that, she started to cast a spell. Hokuto seeing what usually happen to people who let Tales fighters finish. Unfortunately, she was too late.

"Éclair de Larmes!" Tear shouted as a glowing white X appeared under Hokuto's feet. The latter found herself screaming in pain as she was pelted with light energy.

Hokuto collapsed on one knee panting before she got back up just to see Tear charging over.

Hokuto held her arms to block a staff strike from Tear. Despite it hurt her, she quickly counter-attacked by kicking her fellow brunette in the side causing her to stagger away. Hokuto continued the assault by slamming her palm into her face.

Tear staggered forward before turning around to see Hokuto with her fans again. The two charged at each other clashing weapons with each other.

Then, Tear flipped over a fan swing and slammed her staff over Hokuto's head knocking her down. The young woman groaned as Tear watched her get back up.

"You are indeed skilled but you need a lot more to take me off-guard." Tear noted.

Hokuto then looked up at Tear with a small smirk.

"Very well."

Despite confused by Hokuto's reaction, Tear went on her guard. Hokuto got up and raised her left hand up. She then did a motion with her other hand as if she was pulling on something.

The audience and Tear looked in awe as a giant ball of energy surrounded her left hand that was connected to a thin line of energy in the right hand as if she was going to fire an arrow.

That was just like she did. Hokuto released the energy ball at the woman pummelling the soldier until she flew straight out of the ring.

Tear landed in Hello Kitty where she died of cuteness overload.

Hokuto nodded to herself proud at her success as the first character exclusive to the EX series to get an elimination. Turning around, he saw Lucas levitating Gemel out of the ring with his psychic powers (and into Megaman where the titular character mistook him for an enemy.) Raising her eyebrow, the young woman decided to see the psychic boy alone.

**(Unknown Land)**

Peach wandered around a peculiar land looking confused as she looked around.

"Hmm… Okay, I KNOW I am in my home node but where?" Peach mused. "I'd been to many places that it is easy to forget a couple."

Suddenly, she stopped as she looked down. In front of her was a checkered square.

Suddenly, everyone went back to her. "Oh, this is Mario Party 3! Particular a Duel Map!"

Then, she saw a familiar yellow-clad brunette princess with a Snifit. Her eyes lit up.

"Daisy! Oh, woo-hoo! Daisy!" Peach sang getting Daisy's attention. "Over here!"

"Peach?" The brunette asked confused.

"Oh, Daisy! It is so great to see you!" Peach smiled. "I am so glad that I get to spend the ten minutes with…"

Suddenly, Daisy scowled. "What are YOU doing here!"

Peach skidded to a stop surprised at her friend's reaction. "I-I beg your pardon?"

"Oh no! It's her!"

Peach turned to see Waluigi walking over with a Piranha Plant by his side. The Millennium Star and Tumble were also there. All of them looked upset.

"Are you freaking serious? This-a is the only time that we can play Mario Party without Peach and this just HAD to be the random node she appears in!" Waluigi groaned.

"W-What? What do you mean?" Peach asked hurt.

"Every time! Every time we play Mario Party with you, something lucky always happens to you!" Waluigi snapped.

"Yeah! You always get stars from hidden blocks! You always win mini-games and even Mario can't play! And when you get Bowser Roulette, you always get his "100-star" deal or something!" Daisy snapped. "Granted, the last part was probably because he has a thing for you but still!"

"You are always winning Mario Party in an one-sided match." Tumble said. "You hardly give the other players a chance to play to win."

"That is why every time you go away to tournaments like these, we would have a Mario Party medley!" The Millennium Star said sternly. "So we wouldn't have to put up with your cheapness!"

"YEAH!" Everyone else agreed.

Peach looked around. Everyone was glaring daggers at her.

"Um, gee? I am sorry to hear that…" Peach said softly. "But I am only here for ten minutes so I don't suppose you mind me being here…"

A few seconds later, Peach ran away holding her head as everyone threw stars, coins and dice blocks at her.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Okay! Stupid question! Stupid question!"

**(Hotel; Restaurant)**

The restaurant owner ducked his head under the counter with a jaded face. "Where were these guys two sections ago? It's common tradition for this place to get hit first!"

Impmon yelped as he jumped in place to dodge a series of bullets.

"Dance, little imp, dance!" Pinstripe sneered firing at Impmon's feet. Koala Kong stood beside with a small smirk and his arms crossed.

The black imp growled before he jumped back avoiding the barrage.

"Bada-Boom!" Impmon shouted sending a small fireball at Pinstripe striking him in the chest causing the potoroo to stop his barrage and cause a very nasty burn on his suit.

"Hey, kid! Do you know how much this suit costs?" Pinstripe snapped.

"Probably about ten cents because MAN it is tacky!" Impmon smirked.

"Hey!" Pinstripe snarled.

"That's it." Kong said flatly. "I am going in."

Impmon smirked. "Bada-Boom!"

Kong thought quickly and blocked the incoming fireball with his iron bracelets. He then lunged himself at Kong.

Impmon yelped before jumping over the large mutant and landing on his face. Pinstripe snarled before running forward and jumping up in the air intending to land on Impmon.

The Digimon saw the attack coming jumped out of the way allowing Pinstripe to land on Kong instead.

"Hey! Watch where you are aiming!" Kong snapped.

"Well, maybe if you didn't suck, I wouldn't have hit you!" Pinstripe snapped.

"I SUCK! If you had better aim, we had already gotten that shrimp by now!" Kong scolded.

"Come on, guys! Don't fight!"

The two goons turned to see Impmon sitting casually on a turned over table.

"Both of you suck just the same." Impmon grinned. "So there is no reason to argue about it."

Pinstripe and Kong blinked twice before looking at each other. They then narrowed their eyes before nodding. Pinstripe immediately started to open fire on Impmon who back-flipped under the table where the bullets harmlessly hit the table.

"Darn these non-lethal bullets!" Pinstripe growled.

Kong looked around. Suddenly, he saw another turned over table. Rushing over to it, he grabbed it and threw it at the table Impmon hid behind.

The two tables were destroyed leaving a stunned Impmon. Pinstripe smirked before he immediately opened fire on the shorter guy.

Impmon staggered back after receiving a lot of strikes. He held his arm in pain.

Pinstripe gave a haughty laugh. "Face it, kid! You lost!"

Impmon growled at this. "I did not! I am just warming up."

With that, he started to charge up power. Pinstripe and Kong raised their eyebrows wondering what was going on.

"SUMMON!"

With that, he sent a series of ice shards at the two. Normally, they were quite small but for now, they were bigger than usual.

Pinstripe yelped before diving out of the way opening fire at Impmon when he did so. The poor imp fell to the ground unconscious.

The mobster got up dusting off his suit with a smirk.

"Heh. Some attack!" Pinstripe smirked. "It left him completely wide open!"

With that, he then started to laugh heartily. Normally, Kong would had joined him but he was too busy trying to keep his consciousness.

When Impmon launched his attack, while Pinstripe was lucky in dodging, Kong took the full attack. Normally, he would easily shrug off an attack like that but a very big ice shard hit him in the smack of the head.

Pinstriped continued laughing. Suddenly, a shadow fell onto him. "Hey! Back off, will ya? You are…"

That was all he got out before Kong collapsed onto him unconscious. The restaurant owner nervously peeked from behind the counter nervously.

Suddenly, five figures rushed into the restaurant.

"All right! Nobody move!" Ally snapped punching her fists together.

"We are the security team, see!" Kanji said readying his chair. "And we want you to stop this fight!"

Suddenly, the security team noticed that the three people on the floor unconscious. They all blinked twice.

"Anyone else think that this is going to be a running thing for us?" Hunter asked. Everyone else slowly nodded.

**(The Arena)**

"Sticky Net!"

Tai-Lung got caught in a small net. The snow leopard crossed his arms and tapped his foot in an annoyed fashion. Baring his claws, he easily scratched open the net before glaring at the guilty party.

Wormmon gulped nervously.

"Look here, worm. My fight is not with you." Tai-Lung said darkly. "Maybe it will be when I defeat the other fighters but not now."

"N-No!" Wormmon stammered. "I watched your movie! You are a dangerous man! You cannot be left alone!"

"Heh. Flattener." Tai-Lung smirked. "But what makes you think you can defeat me let alone the great Tai-Lung?"

Wormmon gulped nervously. As much as he hated to admit it, he knew Tai-Lung was right. He was a fool to rush him alone.

Or at least just as Wormmon.

Suddenly remembering something, he pulled out his Smash Ball the hosts had given him. Tai-Lung raised an intrigued eyebrow.

"I sure hope this works…" Wormmon muttered crushing the Smash Ball in his hands.

Suddenly, Wormmon started glowing in a bright light blinding Tai-Lung.

"Wormmon digivolve to…"

Soon, the light cleared, Tai-Lung looked up to see a different figure replacing Wormmon. It was a tall green winged insect with a serious and deadly aura around him.

"…STINGMON!"

Tai-Lung blinked twice before giving a small smirk. "All right. You win. You had now gotten my full attention."

With that, the two got into fighting positions. Tai-Lung made the first attack charging forward. However, the newly-transformed Stingmon had proven to be much quicker and easily dodged the leopard's blows.

Stingmon found an opening and kicked the feline in the face causing him to stagger back.

"Moon Shooter!" Stingmon yelled as he shot a ball of white energy from his hands. However, Tai-Lung ducked under the attack and rushed over to give Stingmon's gut a good punch.

The insect flew back in pain before fluttering his wings stopping his painful flight.

"Spiking Strike!" Stingmon shouted activating a pink spike on his hand and diving down. Tai-Lung quickly flipped himself backwards on his hands before flipping into a crouching position.

Tai-Lung then lunged forward and gave Stingmon a hard kick. The green Digimon returned the favour with a kick of his own. The two then started to exchang blows with the audience cheering them on.

"_I have to finish this fight soon." _Stingmon thought. _"My time as Stingmon is also up."_

Tai-Lung then punched forward only for Stingmon to parry it. This was it.

"EVIL ANTENNA!"

Stingmon then launched his twin antennas onto Tai-Lung's head. Everyone then saw that Stingmon was draining Tai-Lung's health with his antennas.

Once the attack was done, Tai-Lung collapsed on one knee. Stingmon promptly booted him out of the ring and not a moment too soon. He soon changed back into Wormmon.

Tai-Lung landed in Sly Cooper where he took out his aggressions on General Tsao.

Blaze launched a wave of fire at Fox McCloud who quickly activated his deflector sending it back at the cat who side-stepped out of the way.

"Well, safe to say that projectiles are out of the question." Blaze mused.

She then ran forward decided to go for close combat. The purple cat ignited her foot in fire charged forward doing a baseball slide. However, Fox was quicker and jumped over the attack allowing Blaze to go through.

Getting out his blaster, he shot several bullets at the downed cat who cried in pain. Groaning, Blaze got back up. She looked up to see Fox rushing forward and sending out a fist. However, Blaze had caught the hand and ignited her own hands in fire.

"Yow!" Fox shouted pulling his hand back and waving it to get rid of the flames.

With him distracted, Blaze launched a fiery punch into his stomach sending him staggering back. The vulpine held his stomach as he cautiously stepped back.

Suddenly, he had gotten a pain in his tail.

"Ow!"

Fox looked behind him to see Lucas' foot on his tail. From his position, Fox assumed that he was moving backwards as well.

"S-Sorry." Lucas apologized.

"It's okay. Just be more careful, kid." Fox said.

Lucas nodded before rushing forward towards his opponent. "PK Fire!"

Tails yelped before he jumped back to avoid an explosion of fire. Getting out a ring, he threw at Lucas. However, the psychic activated his PSI Magnet by creating a force field around his hand. Not only did it absorb the attack but it also healed him a little.

Tails growled in annoyed before rushing forward. Lucas yelped before getting out a stick out of nowhere and swung it Tails' head causing him to stagger to the side.

The fox shook his head to get rid of the dizziness before trying again swinging his tails catching Lucas in the side and knocking him down.

Lucas got up and blocked with his stick just in time to block Tails' tails. Kicking his foot out, he booted Tails in the rear.

Tails staggered forward before turning around. Narrowing his eyes, he started to fly above the ground.

Suddenly, something had grabbed his foot.

Tails looked to see that Lucas that launched a rope snake at the former's foot. Lucas narrowed his eyes by charging psychic energy in his free hand.

Tails' ears drooped.

Meanwhile, Fox jumped back to avoid a fiery kick from Blaze. The vulpine decided to return the favour with a hard kick to Blaze's face sending her back.

Blaze flew until she crashed back-first into Tails who had also been launched towards them. The two Sonic characters sat back to back-to-back too tired to move.

"Oh, thank goodness." Lucas said throwing Tails out of the ring.

"I actually thought my hide would be literally fried." Fox added shoving Blaze underneath the bottom rope.

Blaze and Tails both landed in Cool Spot seeing that they landed at the same time. They were both still tired so they decided to relax on the beach.

Fox and Lucas smiled at each other and nodded. Suddenly, Fox's vulpine hearing had perked up something. Thinking quickly, he grabbed a surprised Lucas and dove out of the way narrowly avoiding before they could get hit by an airborne Roberto soaring out of the ring (and into Soccer Kid where he helped the main character throughout the level.)

Fox glared up to see Ayame scratching the back of her head in embarrassment.

"Hey, be more careful!" Fox scolded.

Ayame nervously chuckled. "Sorry, guys. My bad…"

Crunch staggered back in pain. He weakly looked up to see Tiny Tiger advancing forward punching his fist in his palm with a big grin.

Tiny then bared his claws and he leapt forward and slashed at Crunch who quickly blocked it with his metal arm. However, Tiny made up for his mistake by kicking Crunch in the stomach.

Tiny grinned as he watched Crunch stagger back. "Tiny knew training would pay off! Tiny finally beating Crunch!"

The marsupial glared at his enemy. "It is called FATIGUE, pal! The only reason I am not beating you in an one-sided fight is because I had been fighting from the start while you just came out!"

Tiny merely scoffed. "Tiny not worried about fatigue. Tiny work hard to win tournament!"

Crunch rolled his eyes at this. "I see you are working out those muscles and not those brains!"

"Hey! That why Tiny hate Crunch!" Tiny growled. "Crunch is mean, sissy copycat!"

"Whatever! Fatigue or not, I rather eat my socks than lose to you of all people!" Crunch snarled.

With that, he charged forward getting into a grappling struggle with Tiny. The two giants pushed to gain around. However, Tiny seemed like he was winning.

Tiny then lifted Crunch over him and slammed his side on his knee. Crunch yelled in pain as Tiny let him fall onto the canvas.

Crunch groaned as he got up holding up his side. As much as he hated to admit and he REALLY hated to admit it but his fight with Nash really drained him of most of his energy. Nonetheless, he was never one to give up.

Crunch sprang to life drop-kicking Tiny in the face causing the feline to stagger back holding his face. Crunch followed it up with an uppercut knocking Tiny in the air. The bandicoot then jumped up, grabbed Tiny and performed an Argentine Backbreaker.

Tiny cried in pain before Crunch threw him onto the ground.

"Aw, did the bad Crunchie-Wunchie hurt the big kitty?" Crunch taunted with a smirk.

Tiny growled before he got up. "Crunch make Tiny mad!"

With that, he leaped forward scratching his claws wildly. Crunch raised his metal arm to block the attacks. However, every time Tiny scratched Crunch's arm, the bandicoot found himself being forced back.

Tiny then noticed that they were advancing towards the ropes. Now to say that Tiny wasn't the brightest crayon in the box was an understatement but one thing was for sure. He did know his stuff about fighting.

Tiny crouched down and grabbed Crunch by the legs. Jumping up, he sent Crunch flipping towards the air until he fell into an elimination portal.

Crunch landed in Smackdown where he wiped the floor with most of the wrestlers.

Diddy narrowed his eyes as he got out his popgun and shot a peanut at his opponent.

Rainbow Dash smirked as she easily flew out of the way. "Was that all you got, monkey boy?"

Diddy then got out a second popgun and proceeded to shooting multiple peanuts at Rainbow Dash. The Pegasus shrieked before she quickly flew around the line of fire. Diddy smirked as he followed RD around the arena trying to shoot her down.

Suddenly, Rainbow Dash zoomed at Diddy at a blinding speed and sent him spinning around the arena shooting the other fighters with peanuts by accident.

Diddy slowly stopped spinning wobbling in place dizzily. Suddenly, he noticed most of the fighters were angrily glaring at him. Diddy looked down at his popguns before hiding them behind his back with a sheepish grin.

Suddenly, he heard laughter. Looking up, he saw Rainbow Dash laughing at him.

"Man! That was awesome!" She said between laughs.

Diddy jumped up and down angrily at the blue pony. He then made his way to the turnbuckle and climbed up it. Rainbow Dash was too busy laughing to notice.

Diddy then did a leap towards Rainbow Dash landing straight on her face promptly stopping her laughter. The rainbow-mane pony flew around trying to Diddy off of her. The monkey smirked before punching Rainbow in the face.

Rainbow Dash cried in pain trying to get the simian off of her. Thinking out of desperation, she flipped in mid-air creating a rainbow ring.

However, just like with Emil, Diddy held on for dear life. Deciding to have a little fun, he climbed onto her back and grabbed her by the back of her name.

"Hey! Get off!" Rainbow Dash demanded.

Diddy didn't listen. Instead, he hanged on with one hand holding his cap in the air with the other.

Rainbow Dash growled. "Oh, so you think you are Applejack now!"

With that, she flew around trying to get Diddy off of her. Rainbow Dash growled in rage before flying down to the ring. Diddy hanged on grabbing her mane tightly. Decided to do an experiment, he steered Rainbow Dash to the left. As he guessed, Rainbow went left.

Diddy gave a mischievous smirk.

Grabbing tightly, Diddy steered down to the ring and started to soar towards straight into the turnbuckle.

All that would be the case if Rainbow Dash didn't literally stop in mid-flight. Diddy wasn't expecting this so he would himself going over the turnbuckle with no hope of turning back.

Diddy landed in Pac-man World where he chowed down on fruit.

"Heh. I can't believe banana-breath actually thought that would work." Rainbow Dash smirked.

With that, she looked back at the others to see who had survived. Link stood still looking ready for anything while Ayame threw a kunai to herself. After confirming that the damage Ada taken wasn't severe, Carl wiped some sweat from his brow in relief. Clark stretched out his arms while Fox breathed in and out trying to ignore the burns Blaze gave him. Hokuto sat down and started meditating to get some strength while Tiny crouched down and curiously poked her. Finally, Bean dribbled a bomb like a soccer ball while Lucas and Wormmon wisely inched away from him.

Rainbow Dash rubbed her hooves together in excitement ready to see who were in the next batch of fighters coming out of the Ready Room.

**FINAL SCORE (7 Votes for the main event and 6 Votes for the side battles)**

**(Live Votes: Die Votes) = Final Score**

LUCAS (SSB) (7:0) = 7 (Gemel, Miles "Tails" Prower)

RAINBOW DASH (MLP: FiM) (6:1) = 5 (Dhalsim, Diddy Kong)

AYAME (PS) (6:1) = 5 (Espio the Chameleon, Roberto Miura)

FOX McCLOUD (SSB) (6:2) = 4 (Asch the Bloody, Blaze the Cat)

BEAN THE DYNAMITE (StH) (6:2) = 4 (Axl Low)

LINK (SSB) (5:2) = 3 (Chloe Valens)

CARL CLOVER (BB) (5:2) = 3 (Blue Mary)

HOKUTO (ST: EX) (4:3) = 1 (Tear Grants)

CLARK STILL (KoF: MI) (4:3) = 1 (Zangief)

TINY TIGER (CB) (4:3) = 1 (Crunch Bandicoot)

WORMMON (DRA) (4:3) = 1 (Tai-Lung)

**(ELIMINATED)**

BLUE MARY (Kof: MI) (4:3) = 1 (Sol Badguy)

DIDDY KONG (SSB) (5:4) = 1 (Emil Castagnier)

MILES "TAILS" PROWER (StH) (5:4) = 1 (Wave the Swallow)

GEMEL (StH) (4:4) = 0 (Princess Peach Toadstool)

TAI-LUNG (KFP) (3:4) = -1

ROBERTO MIURA (RS) (3:4) = -1

TEAR GRANTS (To) (3:4) = -1

ZANGIEF (SF: EX) (3:5) = -2

PRINCESS PEACH TOADSTOOL (SSB) (3:5) = -2

ASCH THE BLOODY (To) (2:5) = -3

DHALSIM (ST: EX) (2:5) = -3

CRUNCH BANDICOOT (CB) (3:6) = -3

SOL BADGUY (GG) (2:6) = -4

AXL LOW (GG) (1:6) = -5

EMIL CASTAGNIER (To) (1:6) = -5

BLAZE THE CAT (StH) (2:7) = -5

ESPIO THE CHAMELEON (StH) (2:7) = -5

WAVE THE SWALLOW (StH) (0:7) = -7

CHLOE VALENS (To) (0:8) = -8

**Side Battles:**

"**Donut Mess With A Hungry Imp"**

IMPMON (DRA) **draws with** PINSTRIPE POTOROO AND KOALA KONG (CB)

3 to 3

**Oops… Jinxed It: **Remember last section when I said that all five Sonic characters had survived the section? Well, this section had SIX characters and yet Bean was the only one standing when the dust settled.

**First Come, Last Serve: **By the end of this section, all of the fighters from Section 1 had been eliminated.


	11. Section Four

All eleven fighters waited for the next set of fighters to come down. Some people like Link and Rainbow Dash were getting impatient for the section to begin while people like Lucas and Wormmon still needed time to catch their breath. Suddenly, they all heard cheering making them all look up.

"**PHILLIA FELICE!" **(To)

The green-haired priest nervously adjusted her glasses before making her way down carrying her giant sword.

"Leon didn't get a single elimination and he was one of our strongest fighters." Phillia lamented.

"There, there…" The sword spoke. "Remember, anything could happen so just say focused."

Phillia nodded her head before stepping in. Once in, she noticed Bean still dribbling his bomb. Raising an eyebrow, she made her way over to Bean.

"That's a cute little antique you got there." Phillia said.

Bean took offense of this. "Antique! What's that supposed to mean?"

Phillia's glasses flashed white before giving a small evil smirk.

"PHILLIA BOMB!" She shouted throwing a bomb at the duck which exploded light in his face knocking him down.

Bean fell on his back before sitting up with a surprisingly serious face. "Hmm… Explodes into light instead of flames and yet still had that destructive nature… Nice job."

"**K'!" **(KoF: MI)

The white-haired leather-clad man came out to a crowd of cheering fan-girls. However, K' being K' didn't paid it any mind and walked towards the ring with his hands in his pockets.

Stepping in, he had his sights set on Fox. Making his way over, he swung his hand sending a wave of fire at him. However, Fox saw the attack coming and narrowly ducked under it.

"ANOTHER fire-user!" Fox said in disbelief. "I am still cooling down from eliminating the last one!"

"Sucks to be you, fox-boy." K' said igniting his hand in fire. "I am actually looking for a little fun and I do not take kindly to disappointment."

Fox narrowed his eyes. "You got some issues, you know that, kid?"

"Ah, stuff it!" K' snapped.

"**NINA CORTEX!" **(CB)

The niece of Dr. Cortex crossed her mechanical arms before coolly making her way down to the ring. Once she jumped in, Tiny walked over to her.

"Hello, Nina!" Tiny said cheerfully.

"Hello, Tiny." The blue-skinned girl said rolling her eyes. "I see that you eliminated Crunch."

The tiger smirked before pounding his chest. "Tiny way more stronger than Crunch."

"Whatever." Nina said rolling her eyes. "Anyway, have you seen Dingodile around?"

Tiny's grin vanished remembering his promise. "No…"

"Ugh, that worthless flames-for-brains!" Nina scowled. "Doesn't he know how important this was?"

Tiny stayed silent hoping that Dingodile would stay out of trouble.

"**HINATA WAKABA!" **(RS)

The young schoolgirl leaped from the entrance and jumped up waving excitedly to the crowd. Despite her node's poor performance so far, she was never one to get down.

She rushed down the ramp and leaped in. Hokuto raised an eyebrow before making her way over.

"Hmm… I don't suppose you are a friend of Sakura's friend by any chance?" Hokuto mused.

"Yep! How did you know?" Hinata asked.

"Sakura told me tales about how you sparred with her." Hokuto said before bowing. "Please. Anyone who good enough to spar with Sakura has to be good. Spar with me."

"Can't say I am not embarrassed by the formal entrance." Hinata said before getting into a stance. "But I am never one to turn down a bout. Put em up!"

"**GABUMON!" **(DRA)

The yellow lizard adjusted the wolf fur on him. No way was he was about to lose it during a fight. Once he was done, he made his way down and stepped in.

After jumping in, Wormmon immediately rushed over.

"Gabumon, you have no idea how glad I am to see you!" Wormmon said in relief.

"What's wrong, Wormmon?" The horned Digimon asked.

"I used my Smash Ball earlier on that snow leopard and now I am stuck on Rookie level for the rest of the night." Wormmon lamented.

"I see. Well, if you wanted to double-team, all you had to do is ask." Gabumon said with a small smile.

Wormmon nodded. "Thank you. You are truly the Digimon of Friendship."

"**MR. GAME AND WATCH!" **(SSB)

The two-dimensional black sprite stepped out looking around making his way trademark beeping noises. Making his way down to the ring, he jumped in before getting out his parachute.

Rainbow Dash turned to see him coming over and raised an eyebrow. "Um, may I help you?"

Mr. G&W didn't say anything. Instead, he jumped up and reopened his parachute in Rainbow Dash's face knocking her away.

"Ow! That hurt!" Rainbow Dash growled. "All right! That's it! I am going to turn you into paper dolls, flat-face! What do you say to that?"

Mr. G&W simply beeped.

"Yeah…" Rainbow Dash said hanging her head. "That was a stupid question."

**(Hotel; Boiler Room)**

Kurow Kirishima waited patiently in the boiler room with his arms crossed. After confirming that the boiler room was empty, that was where he chose to wait.

Looking to the side, he found a number of unconscious fighters all in a pile. He gave a dark smirk. Everything was all going according to plan.

Suddenly, he noticed that the door was being opened up. Looking to the side, he saw two figures walking in.

Hazama and Relius Clover walked in. Behind them was Ignis (who looked like Ada only magenta.) carrying a fighting person in her arms. Kurow raised his eyebrow as he identified the captive. Tsubaki Yayoi.

"Unhand me at once!" Tsubaki demanded struggling to break free.

Hazama gave a haughty laugh. "That's our little white knight! Determined to the very end!"

"Indeed." Relius said before turning to Ignis. "Ignis, unhand her."

The marionette promptly obliged dropping Tsubaki onto the ground.

"Ah, you brought her." Kurow said with a sick smirk. "I actually thought that she would be the hardest!"

"Nah, nothing really. All I had to help to hide behind the corner yelling "Help! Help!" and she ran into our trap swinging her sword!" Hazama sneered. "Man, what a yutz!"

Tsubaki glared up at the green-haired man. "Why, you!"

Suddenly, she noticed something. Turning her head, she gasped when she found the pile of unconscious fighters and gasped.

"What have you done to these poor people?" Tsubaki asked.

"Don't worry. They are just resting." Kurow said with a smirk. "Being reborn takes a lot of energy."

Tsubaki looked at the white-haired man confused. "Reborn?"

"Yes." Kurow said with his smirk getting bigger.

Tsubaki growled before getting up. "You won't get away with this!"

Kurow laughed at this. "Oh yeah… And who's going to stop me?"

"I will!" Tsubaki said getting out her sword and shield.

"Now, now." Kurow said. "I may be a villain but at least I try to settle things without meaningless fighting.

He then held up a flute.

"In fact, let me play you a tune. It's called Ode to Noel Vermillion."

Tsubaki's eyes bugged out. "Noel Vermillion! Why…"

However, that was all she got out before he started to play his flute. Suddenly, Tsubaki cried in pain and held her head going on her knees. Hazama and Relius watched with sadistic smirks on their faces.

Soon, Tsubaki fell onto the floor unconscious.

Kurow smirked stopping his tune. "Rest, young woman. For soon you will be reborn."

**(Dome; Hallway)**

Solid Snake ran through the halls panting heavily.

"Dang it! Where is that shameless recolor!" Snake growled looking around the area.

He then angrily kicked the ground. There was no way to put it nicely. He had failed. Eggman Nega had escaped and was probably doing who-knows-what by now. Snake sighed before getting out his codec.

"Otacon, the recolor got away." Snake said.

"Dang… He was the only person who knew what the power was about." Otacon lamented.

"Well, it can't be helped." Snake said. "While I am going to be looking for him, I am also going to find where that red light gone."

"What? Snake? You can't be serious!" Otacon asked. "You are actually going to investigate alone!"

"Why not?" The mercenary asked. "I'd done so before without nothing with my gadgets and your support."

"I don't know, Snake. I heard some crazy stories about that place." Otacon said.

"Yeah, they are all true." Snake said. "Falco and Bowser confirmed it for us."

"Yes and Falco and Bowser didn't do it alone." Otacon said. "They had helped by other people. People they never even met before."

"You mean winning by the power of teamwork?" Snake asked. "Not my thing."

"But Snake! Even you needed help! Remember when you fought Tabuu?" Otacon asked.

Snake gave a small sigh. "Yeah… All right, you win."

"Thank goodness." Otacon said in relief. "Now if you want to form a team, you need to go to the Eliminate Seating, there should be a good number of people there by now."

Snake rubbed his chin in thought. Suddenly, he smirked.

"Hmm… All right but first I am going to get our first team member." Snake mused.

"Oh, you already had someone in mind?" Otacon asked.

"Of course." Snake smirked.

**(The Arena)**

"**ROBO-KY!" **(GG)

The robot impersonator of Ky Kiske scanned the arena looking for potential threats. He soon had his sights on a certain figure. Making his way over to the ring, he jumped in with his sword.

He then made a beeline for the fight between Hinata and Hokuto.

Hinata blocked a palm strike to see the robot coming. "Um, may I help you?"

"HMM…" Robo-Ky said with a robotic voice. "YOU ARE A MIXED BAG."

Hinata blinked twice. "I beg your pardon?"

"YOUR UPPER BODY IS MINISCULE. LIKE ONE OF A CHILD." Robo-Ky said. "BUT YOUR LOWER BODY IS ONE OF LOVELINESS!"

He got a kick to his face for his troubles.

"Get away for me, you pervert!" Hinata shouted angrily.

"Let's dispose of this crime against nature." Hokuto said getting into a stance.

"YOUR PERSONALITIES ARE HORRID!" Robo-Ky snapped readying his sword.

"And now, Mystery Fighter… Number **Seven**!"

"**THE SCORPION!" **(Saturday Night Slam Masters)

The masked heel wrestler stood outside the curtain with his arms crossed. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning hit him startling the audience.

Everyone looked in awe as he teleported for the top of the ramp into the ring. The crowd went wild at his display. The Scorpion then ran over to Clark and kicked him in the face.

"Hey! What was THAT for?" Clark demanded rubbing his jaw.

"You had robbed me of my chance to fight the Red Cyclone." The Scorpion said darkly.

"Well, excuse me for not letting myself get eliminated by him just so you can fight him." Clark shrugged.

"No matter. There is no way I will call you a true wrestler but you are still a grappler nonetheless." The Scorpion said getting into a stance. "Let's see how you can face against the Scorpion's sting.

Clark shrugged before getting into a stance. "Sure, you look like I could have some fun with.

"**COLETTE BRUNEL!" **(To)

"**MIGNON BEART!" **(KoF: MI)

The two teenaged girls came out of the Ready Room together talking to each other while walking down to the ring.

"Look, you are fighting for world peace?" Colette asked.

"Yep, Mignon is working to be a great witch so she could bring peace and serenity to all!" Mignon said.

"So you are going to cast a spell that will actually bring people together?" Colette asked in awe.

"Mignon dunno." Mignon shrugged. "But if there WAS a spell out there, Mignon would find it and learn it!"

"Wow, Mignon, that is soooooo!"

The two had spent so much time talking to each other that they failed to notice that they were at the end of the ramp. Colette tripped over accidentally grabbing Mignon's arm in the progress.

CRASH!

Everyone stopped what they were doing to see the two girls struggling to get off of each other.

"Ow! Get off Mignon's leg!" Mignon yelled.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Colette apologized. "Ouch! My hair!"

All of the fighters blinked twice at this.

"I think we better help them up." Wormmon said to Gabumon.

"Yeah, at this rate, they could be there for the entire section." The lizard sighed.

"**SLASH!" **(WW7)

The light blue-haired swordsman stood outside to the Ready Room in a cool fashion. Suddenly, a thin, long pillar of purple light appeared in front of him. He then grabbed his sword.

"Hmm… Arina had been able to get an elimination but then again, she IS one of our more popular characters." Slash mused making his way down. "I just have to be prepared for anything."

Once he got in, he made his way over to Phillia who managed to force Bean. She then noticed Slash.

"Oh, Woodrow. I didn't know…" Phillia started before adjusting her glasses. "I-I am sorry. I mistook you for someone else.

"Well, sorry for the mistake." Slash said before readying his sword. "Anyway, shall we fight? Your giant sword intrigues me."

"Um, okay…" Phillia said. "But I should warn you that you may not get what you were hoping for.

Slash raised a confused eyebrow at this but got himself ready nonetheless.

**(Eliminated Seating)**

"What's THAT supposed to mean?" Akira asked turning to Leon.

"Phillia is more a mage than a sword-fighter." The dark-haired man said waving it off.

**(The Arena)**

"And now, Mystery Fighter… Number… **Eight**!"

"**ASTAROTH!" **(Soul Calibur)

People standing near the entrance curtain screamed in fear as the axe-wielding giant laughed manically. He ran down to the ring and leaped in.

Once there, he made his way over to Link who was already into a fighting position.

"Ah, green-boy!" Astaroth smirked. "Just the person I wanted to see!"

"What, you monster? You want a fight?" Link asked narrowing his eyes.

"That and I want to address your comment to that broad with the weird hat." Astaroth said.

Link blinked twice remembering his elimination of Chloe.

"Every character in my node are always at each other's throats but one thing we DO have in common." Astaroth smirked. "We all think your fighting style is cheap."

Link growled at this. "This again? Okay, you know what? I don't know if my fighting style IS cheap, that doesn't mean I am going to let you on the loose!"

Astaroth laughed at this. "You wish, you overgrown leprechaun!"

"**GUILE!" **(ST: EX)

The blonde America soldier came to his trademark theme and a loud cheer. Getting out a comb, he combed his broom-like hair. Once he was done, he put it away and stepped in.

Carl watched him come in a raised eyebrow. "Hmm… Another potential threat. Let's go, sis."

Guile then turned to see the two coming over. "Um, hey."

"Greetings, sir." Carl said adjusted his glasses. "We had heard a lot of things about you. A lot to know a threat when we see one."

Guile raised an eyebrow before putting up his dukes. "Yeah, I see where THIS is going but don't think I am going to lose to someone who lets a puppet doing their fighting for them."

Carl gasped before getting upset. "Insulting me AND my sister. NOT a wise move, sir. Not a wise move at all."

Guile blinked twice. "And of course the first guy I fight is completely off his rocker.

**(Dome; Bar)**

Normally when someone sees the damages of the place done by the fight between Solid Snake and Eggman Nega, they would turn back. But instead, a couple of people had decided to go there completely ignoring the carnage. The bartender was happy to be able to have some customers but not like this.

D. Dark snarled at the screen behind his back. "If it wasn't that aquatic piece of scrap, I would had been about to gut that scum, Guile by now!"

"No, you wouldn't because then you would have been dead!"

D. Dark turned his head to glare at his fellow patron.

Iori Yagami took a drink from his glass.

"Shut up! I would had been killed you instead!" D. Dark snapped. "Besides, that scum is responsible for my suffering along with the death of my comrades!"

"Hey, quit your angsting." Iori scolded. "I had been robbed of my chance to kill my rival too."

"Quit MY angsting!" D. Dark snapped. "You only want to kill that Kyo kid because of some stupid family tradition!"

"Say it how you like but I would never be at peace until Kyo's blood is on my hands." Iori said taking another drink.

"Yeah, same here." D. Dark sighed.

The bartender wisely inched away from them. Suddenly, a ball of purple energy hit him in the chest and sending him into a wall knocking him out.

D. Dark and Iori jumped before they looked at the culprit.

M. Bison was standing behind them floating in mid-air with an evil smirk on his face.

"Bison." D. Dark said narrowing his eyes.

"What do you want, Bison?" Iori asked looking annoyed.

"My apologies, men but I just couldn't help but overhear your dilemma." The red man smirked. "Such a shame that you came into this tournament to fight your rivals and now you will never get the chance tonight."

"What's it to YOU?" Iori asked.

"I have an offer. We are forming a little group." Bison said. "Join us and we may give you the strength to defeat your rivals."

"Forget it. I work alone." D. Dark said turning back to the counter.

"Yeah, the only reason I form teams in the King of Fighters tournaments was just to defeat Kyo." Iori said doing the same.

Bison looked offended by this. "Gentlemen, please. Don't insult my intelligence."

He then smirked darkly.

"Did you really think I would just shrug and go away if you say no?"

Iori and D. Dark looked at each other.

"This guy is annoying us." Iori said flatly.

"Indeed, wanna form a truce?" D. Dark asked.

"I am not one for truces." Iori said.

"Then, how about this?" D. Dark suggested getting out a blade. "Whoever gets in the way of the other while fighting this guy has no one to blame for themself."

"That's better." Iori said igniting his hand in fire.

Bison smirked before surging Psycho Power through his hands. "You fools don't know who you're up against."

**(The Arena)**

"**WARIO!" **(SSB)

The overweight yellow-and-purple came out to a loud cheer. Wario played to the crowd trying to get them as hyped as possible.

He then charged over to the arena and jumped in. Lucas winced in disgust and walking off not wanting anything to do with him.

Nina on the other hand plugged her nose in disgust before making her way over. "PU, tubby! Two words, breath mints!"

"Beat it, kid!" Wario snapped. "Or else I gotta give you a spanking!"

Suddenly, Tiny came out of nowhere and kicked Wario in the face knocking him down.

"Smelly Man no hit Niece of Boss!" Tiny growled punching his fist in his palm. "Tiny knock you out!"

Wario growled before getting up. "Okay, you know what? Fine! You look like you could make a good throw-rug anyway!"

"**FARAH OERSTED!" **(To)

The green-haired bare-fisted fighter jumped up and down twice excitedly before making a beeline for the ring knowing exactly who to go for first.

Taking a big leap, she did a flying kick straight into Astaroth's face. (Though it seemed impossible considering the enormous dress she was wearing.)

"Are you crazy, woman!" Link shouted as Farah landed on the ground. "This guy is dangerous!"

"Don't you think I know that?" Farah snapped. "We need to get this monster out of the arena before he hurts anyone!"

Astaroth merely smirked. "Sure, why not? More souls for me!"

"Not on my watch, bub!" Farah growled getting into a stance.

Link sighed. Looked like he now had an ally whether he wanted one or not.

"**MAKOTO NANAYA!" **(BB)

The orange-clad squirrel-girl came out to a series of cat-calls and wolf whistles from the crowd. However, Makoto actually took this as regular cheering.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Makoto said waving to everyone. "You're beautiful!"

Carl looked up at the entrance ramp with wide eyes. Looking around frantically, he ran over to Lucas and grabbed him by the hand.

"H-Hey!" Lucas said.

"You'll thank me later!" Carl said running off dragging Lucas with him.

Makoto then jumped in. "All right. Who is my first victim?"

Suddenly, Robo-Ky crashed in front of her the victim of an energy blast from Hinata.

"Enjoying the view down there?" Makoto asked putting her hands on her hips.

Robo-Ky then looked at the squirrel before getting up. "YOUR CHEST. YOUR LEGS. YOUR ATTIRE. EVERYTHING IS PERFECT. PLEASE. MARRY ME!"

Makoto blinked twice before getting into a stance. "Not what I had in mind but I am going to have fun with this nonetheless."

"**GALUDA!" **(PS)

The Native-American stood tall with his arms crossed while smoking a pipe. After putting it away, he made his way down to the ring.

Ayame saw her friend come in and waved to him. "Yoo-hoo! Galuda!"

The large man made his way over. "Ah, Ayame! Glad to see you survived the section."

"Yeah, I feel a lot more confident now." The ninja grinned. "And I feel even MORE confident now that I have a teammate."

Galuda chuckled at this. "I must say I feel the same way. Who do you had in mind?"

"I was thinking about going after the two Digimon first." Ayame said.

Galuda nodded his head. "If that's what you think.

"**ALLEN STRIDER!" **(ST: EX)

The red-haired purple-clad fighter punched the air a few times before making his way down to the ring.

"Ken isn't in yet. I just hope that I am still in when he enters." Allen said. "In the meantime, who should I go for?"

However, he noticed that the only person who WASN'T preoccupied was Bean. Allen blinked twice.

"You gotta be kidding me." He said walking over anyway.

Bean looked up. "Hey, Red."

"Um, hey? Can we fight?" Allen asked.

"Sure!" Bean grinned before getting out a bomb. "Let's have a blast!"

"Oh, great! It's a family-friendly Doctrine Dark." Allen muttered.

"And now, the final fighter of the section…"

"**SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG!" (StH)**

_(All hail Shadow!)_

_(Heroes rise again!)_

_(Obliterating everything)_

_(That's not your friend!)_

_(Nothing could stop you now!)_

_(No ghost could bring you down!)_

_(When there's nothing left to lose)_

_(You win!)_

The crowd cheered loudly as the black-furred hedgehog stood on the ramp. Despite the warm reception he was getting, Shadow acted like he ignored it. Getting out a gun, he skated down the ramp and jumped in.

He quickly made his way over to the fight between Link and Farah against Astaroth. The latter turned his head to see the hedgehog.

"Shadow! Long time, no see, man!" Astaroth grinned crouching down and bumping fists with the smaller man. "Didn't expect to appear in the same section as you."

"Well, I didn't expect you see you appear at all." Shadow smirked.

"Yeah, hey, listen." Astaroth said jerking his thumb behind him. "Normally I don't ask for favours when fighting but could you get that green-haired girl off my back? I got a small vendetta with Linky over there."

"Meh. I am only here until that faker shows up." Shadow shrugged. "So sure, man. I could help you out."

Link and Farah watched the entire conversation with wide eyes.

"Um, what's going on?" Farah asked.

"They worked the Sound Booth in the Megamix Tournament." Link said shaking his head.

"Hmm… Nope, I'm still confused."


	12. Section Four Results

**(The Arena)**

Link raised his shield to block a vertical axe swing from Astaroth. Despite the major size difference, the Hero of Time had managed to hold his own against the giant. However, Astaroth was persistent and pushed further shoving Link away from him.

"Stop blocking with your shield!" Astaroth said annoyed. "You are really irritating me!"

"Well, excuuuuuuse me, monster for not allowing myself to get cut in half." Link said rolling his eyes.

Astaroth's non-existent eyebrow twitched. "You are just as annoying as your fighting style, you know that?"

"Not as much as being reminded about it!" Link snarled before charging forward.

Farah watched as the two people went at it. Deciding to help Link, she ran towards the two intending to do a flying kick.

Until a shoe came into her line of sight and kicked her in the face.

Farah staggered to the side before looking up to see Shadow with a small smirk on his face.

"Dang it! Let me through!" Farah snarled.

"Sorry, girlie but so far, Astaroth just wants a fight with Mr. Hero of Time over there." Shadow said holding up a gun.

"Have you even played Soul Calibur?" Farah asked in disbelief. "If I leave him alone, he will destroy everyone."

"Perhaps. But I'd seen bigger threats get invited to these things." Shadow said before looking to the side. "But don't tell him I said that. He gets jealous easily."

Farah slumped her shoulders not knowing how to react to that subject.

**(Announcer's Booth)**

"That reminds me, SSBFreak." Orange-Ratchet asked. "How did Shadow and Astaroth become friends?"

"They along with Aila from Suikoden III kept sneaking into the Sound Booth changing the songs of people they dislike." SSBFreak said. "When they get caught by security, I actually decided to make them the official Sound Booth team."

Orange-Ratchet raised an eyebrow. "Okay, still confused."

Meanwhile, Tinyrocket was talking on the phone. "Uh-huh. Yes. Very well. You have my full permission."

Tinyrocket sighed before holding his head.

"What's wrong?" Orange-Ratchet asked.

"That was the security team." Tinyrocket groaned holding his head. "Apparently, they had been a fight in the restaurant."

"Really?" SSBFreak asked. "With who?"

"Between Pinstripe Potoroo and Koala Kong from Crash Bandicoot and Impmon from Digimon Rumble Arena." Tinyrocket sighed. "The security had captured them and taken them into interrogation."

"Interrogation?" Orange-Ratchet asked confused. "What's there to interrogate about?"

"Ally said that she thinks that the fight was about something important." Tinyrocket said.

SSBFreak frowned at this. "Uh-oh. It's the Megamix Tournament all over again."

**(Dome; Interrogation Room)**

Ally hang up on a phone to turn to the rest of the security team with Pinstripe, Kong and Impmon tied in chairs.

"All right. We got permission." Ally said.

"Perfect." Kanji said darkly rubbing his hands together.

"Okay, boys. This is how it is going to go." Mel asked stepping forward. "Tell us why you were fighting each other or…"

"…Or be prepared to have your heads chomped off!" Branky snapped.

"Ooh, the classic good-cop bad-cop rountine." Hunter said in awe. "Nice."

The three captives blinked twice.

"I can't believe it. First, this big lug landed on me and then I am being interrogated by a little girl and her dummy!" Pinstripe snarled.

"Hey, watch what you say about Mel!" Branky snapped. "Sure, she is not the brightest crayon in the box but still!"

"Gee, thanks…" Mel said flatly as everyone blinked twice.

"Hey, it's THESE losers' faults. I was minding my own business back in the restaurant when those two attacked me!" Impmon insisted.

"Who are you calling losers, you little squirt?" Pinstripe growled.

"You." Impmon smirked.

"Attacked you?" Mel asked. "Over what?"

"I dunno." Impmon said. "Said something about going back to their boss."

"Isn't their boss, Dr. Neo Cortex?" Vivi asked.

"Yeah!" Ally said narrowing her eyes. "Okay, schmucks! Just what is that guy up too?"

"Now hold on! What makes you think that runt is lying?" Pinstripe insisted. "For all you know, he could be a villain."

"I am not a villain. I am an anti-hero." Impmon said sticking out his tongue.

"And yet you killed one of the most beloved Digimon ever." Kong said flatly.

Impmon's smirk vanished. "How dare you! At least I had seen work for a while!"

"What was that?" Pinstripe snarled.

"That was that!" Impmon shouted.

"What does that even mean?" Kong asked.

With that, the three started to argue. The security team blinked twice before looking at each other.

"Um, I don't think we are going to get through to them just by talking." Vivi said.

"That's fine with me." Kanji said punching his fist. "We'll do whatever it takes."

**(The Arena)**

Farah grunted in annoyance as she ran towards the fight between Link and Astaroth in hopes of helping the former.

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

Suddenly, Shadow appeared out of nowhere and kicked at her. Farah yelped before raising her arms blocking the attack letting the smaller fighter jump onto the canvas.

"Get out of my way!" Farah said annoyed. "You are really ticking me off!"

"You are the one who is being persistent." Shadow said before readying his gun.

Farah snarled before charging forward with a kick. However, Shadow easily avoided it by jumping the side. Deciding to counter with a kick of his own, he leaped forward with his foot catching Farah in the side.

The orange-clad girl staggered away holding her head before glaring at the guilty party. Deciding to try again, she charged forward.

"Triple Blossom!" Farah shouted kicking at Shadow. However, the hedgehog back-flipped out of the way and readied his gun shooting multiple shots at Farah.

Farah took the attacks and staggered back with unsightly burn marks on her dress. After snapping out of her daze, she looked down to see the damage.

"Hey! This is my favourite dress!" Farah shouted angrily.

"Hey, it's not my fault you are literally wearing a target." Shadow said. "Seriously, it is mind-boggling how you can run in that thing let alone fight."

Farah's eyebrow twitched before charging forward. Shadow smirked before kicking forward.

However, that was exactly what Farah was anticipating.

"Mirage!"

In a blinding speed, Farah had managed to not only swerve out of the way of Shadow's attack and gone behind him.

"Palm Strike!" Farah shouted sending her back into the back of Shadow's head knocking him down.

Shadow got back up rubbing his head. He then got out a red emerald.

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

Farah's eyes widened as she watched Shadow disappeared knowing that he could be anywhere. Spinning in place, she kicked in hopes and catching him.

Unfortunately, her aim was off and Shadow warped above her.

Shadow landed on top of Farah's shoulders hard. The girl cried in pain before going on her knees. Shadow then back-flipped off of her. Activating his rocket skates, he had given the woman a hard fiery kick to the back knocking her down.

Shadow smirked as he walked over and shoved Farah under the bottom rope. "I must admit, you were a decent warm-up."

Farah landed in The Movies where she mistook a robbery movie for a real one and attacked the crooks. A minute later, she was ejected from the set.

A thin, purple katana had clashed against a giant broadsword. While the size difference of the weapons was obvious, the broadsword wielder was playing defence against the swift katana.

Phillia yelped as she leaped back from Slash and got out a bomb. "Phillia Bomb!"

Slash ducked under the bomb allowing it to harmlessly explode on the canvas and charged forward slashing his katana. Phillia raised her sword to block the attack. However, Slash continued the attack by slashing his katana multiple times.

Phillia stood her ground and blocked against the barrage of slashes. Suddenly, she had saw an opening.

"Force Field!"

Floating a few feet off the ground, a force field of light surrounded the priest pelting Slash multiple times before he landed on his side. Phillia then started to concentrate as she cast a spell.

"Cyclone!" Phillia shouted as she raised her giant sword in the air. Suddenly, a giant cyclone had appeared under Slash and started to spin him around disorienting him.

Once the cyclone was done, it shot Slash straight up into the game before he landed hard on the canvas. The swordsman groaned before using his katana to pull himself up.

"Now, Phillia! While you still have the chance!" The sword shouted. (Though nobody but Phillia could hear it.)

The bespectacled woman nodded her head before rushing forward engulfing the sword in electricity.

However, Slash had snapped out of his daze.

"Judgment!" Phillia shouted swinging her sword down. Slash thought quickly and jumped back to avoid the attack. Seeing his chance, he slammed the handle of his katana into her forehead making her stagger back.

"Look, don't take this the wrong way but the swordswoman route is not for you." Slash said. "I think you would be better off with a rod or staff."

"I actually DID used to wield a rod once." Phillia said.

Slash raised an eyebrow. "Really? Then, why the weapon change?"

"It is a long story." Phillia said. "But in my home node, wielding this sword is more important than you think."

Slash paused before shrugging. "If you say so… Well, shall we continue?"

Phillia nodded before throwing two bombs. "Twin Bomb!"

Slash had dodged the first attack but took the second attack to the chest knocking him down. Phillia knew that all she had to do to finish him off was use a good spell.

However, she started to cast, Slash slowly got up and saw this.

"Oh no, you don't!" Slash said narrowing his eyes.

With that, he slammed his katana onto the ground. Suddenly, several pillars of purple light appeared in front of him striking Phillia and sending her up in the air before she fell out of the arena screaming.

Phillia landed in Scooby Doo where she landed on top of Velma knocking their glasses off. They had spent a good while trying to re-find them.

Slash gave a satisfied and relieved smirk at his unlikely victory before turning around. He then saw Bean booting Allen Strider out of the ring (and into Mario Party 4 where he got caught in an avalanche.) After witnessing how destructive the duck was, he decided to stay clear of him unless he went out of control.

"Sonic Boom!"

The crowd cheered as Guile swung his arms sending his trademark yellow spinning disc at Ada striking her in the chest. However, it did little to make her flinch.

"Hang in there, sis!" Carl called out. "I just know that we can overpower him!"

"What do you mean "we"?" Guile asked with a raised eyebrow. "Your "sister" is doing all of the work."

Carl's eyebrow twitched at this. "So you think that I don't pull my own weight, huh?"

With that, he charged forward and took a leap towards Guile. Suddenly, some kind of flag had appeared out of the young boy's cape and smacked the soldier in the face stunning him. Carl wasn't done yet. Swinging his cape, he had caught Guile by the foot and launched him into the air.

"Sis, NOW!" Carl shouted.

Ada then ran forward and grabbed Guile in mid-air before spiking him to the ground.

Carl adjusted his glasses as he watched Guile slowly get up. "Now you see? We are a team!"

The blonde man growled a bit before putting up his dukes. "All right, kiddo! You want me to treat you like a fighter? Very well. I will!"

With that, he lunged at Ada.

"Flash Kick!" He shouted doing a somersault kick to Ada's chin causing her to stagger back.

"Sis!" Carl cried.

However, his concerns fell somewhere else when Guile lunged at him. Carl yelped before getting out his flagpole catching Guile in his stomach. The man staggered back holding his gut. Once he recovered, he kick forward catching Carl in his face.

The young boy staggered back before stopping and looking angry. "Sis, let's double-team this annoyance!"

With that, Ada started to charge towards Guile from one end with Carl leaping from another. Guile looked around before giving a small smirk.

Carl lunged forward to attack. However, Guile thought quickly and grabbed the child by his arm before swinging him around and throwing him at Ada.

Surprisingly, Ada thought quickly and caught Carl in her arms.

"Whew! Thanks, sis!" Carl said in relief.

"Well, seeing that you are THAT close to family." Guile smirked. "Go home and be a family man!"

The crowd cheered as Guile put his arms back.

"SONIC BOOM TYPHOON!"

Guile swung his arms sending a tornado at Carl and Ada striking the two multiple times before sending them out of the ring.

Carl landed in Portal 2 where he constantly argued with Wheatley after the latter made crude remarks about Ada.

Wario grunted in annoyance as he surprisingly caught a fist from Tiny Tiger stopping the attack. He was about to force him back until a mechanical fist came out of nowhere and struck him in the face making him stagger back in pain.

Wario glared at Tiny and Nina returned the glance.

"Keep distracting him." Nina instructed. "I will give garlic-breath and a few lumps on the head."

Tiny nodded before charging forward with his claws out. However, the portly plumber replied by sending his large stomach forward. Much to Tiny's surprise, it deflected Tiny's scratches.

"How Smelly Man block Tiny's claws?" Tiny asked in awe stepping back.

Wario merely laughed heartily. "Who needs fab abs when you got a big belly that is mostly invincible to punches like yours!"

Suddenly, Nina came out of nowhere and socked Wario in the face.

"Thank you for admitting your strongest point." Nina said. "Now we know to attack your ugly face instead, you moron."

Wario growled angrily. "You are-a making me angry, brat!"

With that, he punched at Nina who easily blocked the attack with her mechanical arms. Tiny growled before charging forward and drop-kicking Wario in the face knocking him away.

"Good work, Tiny." Nina said. "Now let's talk some strategy!"

"Strategy?" The tiger asked confused.

"Yes, you beat up the guy and when he seems weak, I will finish the job!" Nina said.

Tiny paused for a moment. He then grinned and nodded. "Okay!"

With that, he stampeded over with Nina following with a smirk. "I am WAY too good for Unc's minions."

Meanwhile, Wario got up holding his head. As much as he REALLY hated to admit it, that last attack hurt him a lot. Looking up, he saw Tiny charging over.

Wario narrowed his eyes.

Tiny kicked forward only for Wario to grab his foot. With a smirk, he started to spin the giant surprising everyone around him. After a few spins, he let go of Tiny's foot sending him flying across the arena.

"So long, Big Kitty!" Wario shouted purposely mimicking Mario's catchphrase.

Tiny flew across the arena until he skidded on the canvas floor with stars around his head. His vision was blurred. When he had come to his senses a man with a cap and shades came into his view.

"Well, this is lucky." Clark smirked. "An easy elimination."

Tiny bugged out before he leaped to his feet looking furious. "Tiny down but not out! Tiny strongest in the node."

"And yet, your boss fights are one of the easiest in Crash Bandicoot history." Clark said still smirking.

Tiny's eyebrow twitched. Deciding to make the first attack, he swung his fist only for Clark to swerve his head out of the way. The mercenary then followed it up by kicking Tiny in the chin.

However, this only made Tiny angrier. "Tiny squash Shade Man!"

"And Clark think Tiny need new English teacher." Clark smirked.

"Shut up!" Tiny roared leaping forward putting his fists over him. Clark however leaped back to avoid the attack.

However, he was unable to avoid the small tremor the attack caused.

Seeing that his opponent was stunned, Tiny pulled his fist back and punched Clark in the face sending him flying so far that he had actually hit the force field before peeling off and falling into a portal.

Clark landed in Tetris where he got squashed by a bunch of falling blocks.

Tiny smirked before turning around. However, his smirk vanished when he saw Wario throwing Nina out of the ring (and into Recess where Lawson taunted her. He promptly got a fist to his face.) Tiny's eyes narrowed in pure hatred. Letting out a loud roar, he charged towards Wario.

**(SSB Locker Room)**

Captain Olimer gulped nervously seeing Tiny's rage. "I do NOT want in Wario's shoes at all right now!"

"Humph. He had-a it coming." Mario said grumpily crossing his arms. "I have no sympathy for him if that tiger beats him into the ground."

"Normally, I would agree with you but you are just saying that because Sir Smells-A-Lot stole your line!" Falco smirked.

"So long, Big Kitty…" Mario said muttering under his breath. "He won't-a be laughing when I sue him for copyright infringement."

Luigi was about to say something to his brother until he heard a knock on the door. Raising his eyebrow, he made his way over the door and opened it.

Once he did, his eyes bugged out.

"Huh? What are YOU…"

That was all he got out before a hand went over his mouth while the other hand grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him out of the locker room. The door then closed. Surprisingly, nobody had noticed this.

"Luigi?" Mario asked before seeing that his brother was gone. "Hm… I wonder where he is."

**(Recovery Room)**

Wave the Swallow walked out of the Recovery Room carrying her board looking furious at her poor performance into the arena.

"I can't believe that little runt actually eliminated me!" Wave growled. "And to make things worse? I was the FIRST person to get eliminated!"

Wave snarled at this as she stormed towards the Eliminated Seating. However, she then heard footsteps coming behind her.

Raising her eyebrow, she turned around to see Jet and Storm standing in the shadows.

Wave groaned. "Came to gloat, boys?"

Jet and Storm stayed silent.

Wave raised an eyebrow. "What's with the mime act?"

Again, Jet and Storm didn't reply. Wave was started to get annoyed.

"Um, HELLO? Earth to Jet and Storm!" Wave said stepping forward. "Seriously, guys! You are creeping me o…"

That was all she got out before Storm grabbed her in a huge bear-hug making her drop her board.

"H-Hey! What's going on?" Wave asked. "If this is a joke, I am NOT laughing!"

Suddenly, she looked into Storm's eyes and gasped. They were red and had no emotion in them. Looking down, she saw that Jet had the same eyes.

"Jet! Storm! What happened to you guys?" Wave asked.

Storm then put his hand over her beak. He then walked off with her giving muffled cries. Jet crouched down and picked up her board before following him. All Wave could do was ponder what could had done this to her partners.

**(The Arena)**

Robo-Ky crashed onto the ground. Giving a weird, robotic groan, he slowly got back to his feet to stare at his opponent.

Makoto Nanaya grinned as she pounded her fists together. "Man! You sure are a durable punching bag!"

Robo-Ky growled. "SENSORS INCIDATE NO SPECIAL ENCHANCEMENTS AND YET YOUR STRENGTH IS ON PAR WITH POTEMKIN. HOW?"

Makoto merely shrugged. "I don't know. A lot of working out, maybe?"

With that, she charged forward again. Robo-Ky however was ready and swung his sword sending a wave of electricity. However, Makoto ducked under the attack and gave the robot a hard kick to the torso sending him back. Makoto then gave him an uppercut to the chin knocking him down.

Again, Robo-Ky landed on the ground hard before he got up and glared at Makoto.

"YOUR ATTITUDE IS INFURATING!" Robo-Ky snarled.

"Yeah, it is not MY fault your fighting style sucks." Makoto taunted. "Seriously, learn some original moves."

Robo-Ky growled at this. "MY FIGHTING CAPABILITIES MAKE THAT FAKER ABSOLUTE!"

Shadow immediately stopped what he was doing to stare at the battle. Blinking twice, he shrugged before walking off. "Déjà vu, much?"

Robo-Ky then charged forward while Makoto smirked and prepared to block.

However, she wasn't counting on Robo-Ky turning his fist into three on each side. Robo-Ky then punched repeatedly at the woman. Despite taken back, Makoto blocked the attacks. However, she could do nothing for a hammer to the side of her head.

Makoto flew until she landed on her side. The squirrel girl rubbed her head because she got up pounding her fists together. Robo-Ky had a visible mouth, he would have been smirking. Getting out a gun, she aimed it at Makoto. However, Makoto was ready as she ran forward.

Much to Robo-Ky and the crowd's surprise, she had split into two person in a puff of smoke. They then went into different directions. Robo-Ky was actually confused and shot at a random Makoto.

Only for it to blow up in smoke. The real Makoto then kicked him in the back making him stagger forward. Robo-Ky turned around to see Makoto running forward. Thinking quickly, he turned his free fist into a spiked ball.

However, it did little to stop Makoto. She punched the spiked ball so hard that he actually sent him staggering back. With one good uppercut, she sent him out of the ring.

"Oh yeah! First elimination!" Makoto cheered before turning to the crowd. "Thank you! Thank you! You're beautiful!"

However, what Makoto didn't know was that Robo-Ky got an exercise bike out of nowhere and had gotten a propeller out of his head. Riding it furiously, he rode it back into the arena with his propeller spinning furiously.

Makoto nodded her head. "All right. Who is my next opponent?"

"MAY I SUGGEST WHOEVER ATTACKS YOU WHEN YOU ARE IN YOUR ELIMINATION NODE?"

Makoto's eyes widened as Robo-Ky grabbed her by the tail. Swinging her around, she sent her out of the arena with no hope of return.

Makoto landed in Marvel. Ironically enough, she landed right next to Squirrel Girl who was in the midst of a bad guy beat-down. The villains looked back and forth between the two before running off screaming like little girls.

"Blue Blaster!" Gabumon shouted shooting blue fire from his mouth. It collided with a fireball negating both attacks.

Mignon Beart puffed her cheeks in annoyance at her attack being negated. Deciding to try a different approach, she spun around sending a small tornado at the Digimon. However, Gabumon easily jumped out of the way.

Gabumon charged towards Mignon and tackled her in the stomach with his shoulder knocking her onto her rear.

Mignon angrily got up and stomped her foot making a weird squeaky noise. "That hurt!"

"Um, sorry but the last time I checked, we were SUPPOSED to hurt each other." Gabumon said flatly.

Mignon grumbled. "All right! For the sake of world peace, I will not hold anything back! Mr. Wolf-Lizard-Unicorn, prepare to meet your maker!"

Gabumon blinked twice. "Mr. Wolf-Lizard-Unicorn?"

With that, she ran forward with a determined look on her face.

That was when she tripped and fell straight on her face with her leg in sticking up in the air.

Gabumon blinked twice before looking back. "Remind me why we decided to fight these girls again?"

Wormmon turned around to look at his fellow Digimon. "I don't think these girls know how dangerous this tournament is. We need to get them out of the ring before fighters bigger and more deadly than us fight them."

Gabumon raised an eyebrow before shrugging. "Can't argue with that."

Wormmon nodded before going back to his own opponent. Colette was now wielding rings with two purple angel-like wings on her back levitating her a few feet off the ground.

Surprisingly, Wormmon gave the first attack charging straight at Colette and doing a flying headbutt towards her. Colette quickly raised her rings to block the attack giving Wormmon a small headache.

Wormmon flopped onto the floor groaning. The Digimon quickly got up to see Colette about to attack. Colette threw one of her rings at Wormmon who easily dodged it.

"That wasn't a bright move, miss. Throwing one of my weapons like that." Wormmon scolded.

That was when something hit him in the back of his head knocking him down onto his face.

Colette grabbed her ring after it came back to her like a boomerang. "I'm sorry. I know we are supposed to be attacking each other but I didn't want to hit you with a cheap shot."

Wormmon groaned as he got up. "Ugh… It's okay, miss."

Shaking away his daze, he snapped to attention. "Sticky Net!"

Colette yelped as Wormmon launched a net made out of silk at her. The angel was trapped inside. Now the net only lasted a few seconds before it was more of a distraction for a better attack. That was when Wormmon used the attack before he tackled Colette to the ground.

The blonde landed hard on her back before she slowly got up. Wormmon narrowed his eyes.

"Silk Thread!" Wormmon said flipping towards Colette turning his antenna into a white, thin blade. The latter yelped.

"Para Ball!" Colette shouted throwing a red spiked ball at her opponent. It collided with Wormmon's blade which resulted in a small explosion of electricity.

The green Digimon went onto the ground with the wind knocked out of him. Colette then flew over ready to attack again.

That was until she tripped. While flying.

CRASH!

Colette groaned after crashing onto the ground. Propping herself on her arms, she looked around to see Wormmon was gone.

"Huh? Where did Mr. Worm go?" Colette asked confused.

Suddenly, she heard a muffled cry from under her. Getting up, she saw that she had landed right on top on Wormmon who had stars around his head.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!" Colette asked concerned. "Are you all right?"

"How… Does one trip… When flying a few feet off the ground…?" Wormmon groaned.

"Horn Attack!" Gabumon shouted jumping forward horn first. Mignon yelped before hitting the ground nearly avoiding the attack.

Mignon got up angrily. Running forward, she gave a series of surprisingly fast punches and kicks. Gabumon raised his head to avoid the barrage of attacks.

However, that was before he had received a fist to the face causing him to stagger back. Seeing her chance, Mignon kicked Gabumon sending him in the air. The white magician then jumped onto Gabumon's back while in mid-air and tap-danced on his back until they landed on the ground.

After Mignon jumped off, Gabumon tried to prop himself on his hands but fell on his face. With a cheerful smile, Mignon pushed him out of the arena.

Gabumon landed in 101 Dalmatians. Hearing about Cruella De Vil and her fascination with animal fur, he wisely hid away from her.

Mignon turned around to see Colette throwing Wormmon out of the ring as well. (And into Final Fantasy where he ran from the party who mistook him for a monster.)

"Yay, Colette!" Mignon cheered before running over. "You had gotten an elimination too!"

The blonde happily nodded. "Thank you! I am so glad that we are doing so well!"

With his blaster out, Fox cautiously eyed the arena. Suddenly, his vulpine hearing had picked up something.

Diving to the side, he had avoided a rainbow blur. The cause of the blur quickly stopped their flight before making their way over.

Rainbow Dash dusted her hooves together. "You are fast."

"Of course. I am the leader of a mercenary group." Fox said. "I have to be agile."

"Yeah but can you keep up with me?" Rainbow Dash said with a smirk.

Fox returned the smirk. "Why don't you find out?"

With that, he used his Fox Illusion to dash towards Rainbow Dash surprising the pony by tackling straight into a turnbuckle. The pony groaned before shaking her head to get rid of the dizziness.

"Oh, that's it! I am SO going to make you pay for that!" Rainbow Dash growled.

"We'll see." Fox said narrowing his eyes.

He then fired several bullets at Rainbow Dash who quickly flew around the shots just like she did with Diddy Kong.

However, Fox's shots were quicker and had nicked Rainbow Dash to the side. Seeing this, Fox fired several shots at the pony. Rainbow Dash flew down feeling the sting.

"Hey, listen." Fox said. "Are you sure you are allowed to be here?"

Rainbow Dash groaned. "What's THAT supposed to mean?"

"I mean… Are you and your kind pacifists?" Fox asked. "You fight for love and friendship and stuff."

"Just because our show is about friendship in more ways than one." Rainbow Dash scolded. "In fact, some of our episodes are actually quite dark."

Fox blinked twice. "Right…"

Rainbow Dash's eyebrow twitched. "What's that supposed to mean?"

With that, she flew straight at Fox and kicked at him. Fox was taken off-guard and took the attack to the chest. Now because Rainbow Dash was a horse, that attack hurt a lot.

Fox fell backwards before he skidded on his back in pain. The pilot groaned as he got up holding his chest in pain.

"Okay, getting kicked. Bad." Fox said trying to ignore the pain. With that, he started to charge fire in himself. Launching his Fire Fox, he flew straight at Rainbow Dash.

Despite yelping, the Pegasus flew around the fox and kicked him the back knocking down to the ground.

Rainbow Dash smirked before she played to the crowd. "And now ladies and gentlemen! It is time for the Grand Finale!"

With that, she zoomed towards Fox who was getting up. Suddenly, the pony flew around the surprised mercenary for a few seconds before he was stuck in a rainbow tornado sending him spinning around. The tornado then launched him out of the ring.

Fox landed in Timesplitters where he helped Cortez shoot off enemies.

Astaroth grunted in annoyance as he swung his axe downwards at Link who leaped out of the way. The young boy then got out his boomerang and threw it with a small tornado surrounding it. The attack struck the giant in the face. However, it did little more than annoy him and he ran forward.

"Sonic Boom!"

He then staggered back after receiving a yellow disc of energy to the face. He slowly recovered to glare at Guile who had just arrived at Link's side.

"What are you doing?" Link scolded. "This guy is a cold-blooded killer."

"I had faced the likes of Bison, Akuma AND Garuda." Guile said cracking his knuckles. "I think I can take this guy."

Link sighed. "If you say so."

"You guys are REALLY annoying me!" Astaroth growled.

With that, he charged forward at the two before swinging his axe. However, the two green-clad blondes leaped back to avoid the attack. Link then got out a bow and arrow and shot an arrow at Astaroth catching him in the face.

The axe-wielder grunted as he plucked the arrow out of the chest and threw it to the floor. "Was that supposed to hurt?"

"No! This will!" Guile shouted kicking him the face.

Astaroth growled before grabbing the soldier's foot and throwing him at Link knocking them both down.

"Listen, you had fought this guy before." Guile noted. "Could you tell me any of his weaknesses?"

"He is slow and thinks with brute strength." Link said. "It should be easier to overpower him if we stay on our toes."

"All right." Guile nodded.

With that, the soldier ran over to Astaroth ducking under an axe swing from the giant.

"Flash Kick!" Guile shouted somersaulting and kicking Astaroth in the face causing him to stagger back. Link then ran forward readying him sword slashing him in the torso a few times. Guile then went around him and kicked him in the back.

This was the last straw for the giant. Grabbing Link by the face, he threw him across the ring before glaring at Guile.

"Now you gone and done it, worm!" Astaroth snarled.

"Come on, bring it." Guile smirked. "I am a Street Fighter AND a soldier. I am trained to take on any attacks you throw at me."

Astaroth suddenly smirked. "Yes, but can you take on a ring-out?"

Guile raised an eyebrow before his eyes widened and he quickly turned around. He was literally back-first against the ropes.

He turned back around to see Astaroth bringing his axe down. Fortunately, it was nowhere near Guile but it did send a big tremor that sent him out of the ring.

Guile landed in Dead Rising 2. Seeing the snipers as a disgrace to the American name, he beat them into the ground with his bare hands.

Astaroth laughed manically before turning around to see Link storming over again. He also saw Mignon shoving the Scorpion over the ropes. (and into Street Fighter IV where he took his aggressions out on El Fuerte.) However, he merely smirked before readying his axe.

**(Dome; Bar)**

The bartender didn't know it but he was very lucky that he was unconscious. That way, he didn't have to watch the brutal battle that was going on.

D. Dark fell into the back of a wall before skidding off before glaring at his opponent. Bison laughed evilly floating a few feet off the ground with his arms crossed.

"Face it, fool! You are no match for the mighty Bison!" Bison gloated.

"You will pay for that!" D. Dark snarled.

Getting out his blade, he dashed towards Bison with narrowed eyes. Leaping at his foe, he got ready to slash the dictator who was ready to deflect it.

That was until a purple wave of fire came out of nowhere and struck him in the chest knocking him away from D. Dark causing him to stab nothing but air.

D. Dark landed on his feet to glare at his unlikely ally, Iori who had fired the attack.

"He was MINE!" D. Dark growled.

"You already got your turn to attack and you got smashed into a wall." Iori said simply. "It's my turn."

With that, he sent another wave of fire at Bison. However, the red-clad man had teleported out of harm's way allowing it to harmlessly hit a wall.

Bison then reappeared behind Iori surging his fists in Psycho energy. However, Iori had heightened senses and spun around slashing the man in the chest.

Despite wincing in pain, Bison gave the young man an uppercut to the chin knocking him away. However, he felt something wrapped his neck. Looking to the side, he saw that D. Dark had his wire around it.

Despite this, Bison merely laughed. "Do you really think mere dental floss would stop me for long?"

"No…" D. Dark said darkly. "But more than enough for my next attack."

Bison raised a confused eyebrow. Suddenly, he saw something that made him go wide-eyed. A spark coming on the wire appeared and started to go towards Bison who knew what was going to happen.

BOOM!

After being engulfed in an explosion, Bison flew to the ground. D. Dark pulled back his wire as Iori walked over to his side.

"Interesting firework show you have there." Iori said crossing his arms.

"Watch it." D. Dark said readying himself.

Bison groaned before getting up angrily. "Fools! Now you had done it!"

"Psycho Crusher!"

He then spiralled towards the two surrounding himself with Psycho Power. The two deadly fighters quickly jumped back to avoid the attack.

However, Bison quickly made up for his mistake for grabbing D. Dark by the collar and throwing him over him and into Iori knocking both of them to the ground. The red-clad villain smirked before summoning a giant ball of Psycho Power in his hand.

"PSYCHO CANNON!"

Bison shouted before launching it at his downed opponents.

However, the two had snapped to attention and quickly avoided it allowing the attack to harmlessly destroy another table.

"Face it, you two are no match for me!" Bison grinned.

"If that is true, then how come your plans at this place always blow up in smoke?" D. Dark taunted.

Bison's grin vanished. "You will pay for that!"

With that, he flew up into the air and fell down feet-first. However, D. Dark blocked the attack with his blades. Seeing that his plan failed, Bison quickly flew back to the ground before he didn't recovered fast enough.

Iori ignited his trademark flame in his hand and threw it at Bison. However, he actually charged it up first. When it collided with Bison, a pillar of fire had appeared under his feet not going damaging him but actually immobilizing him as well.

D. Dark saw this fired his wire at Bison grabbing him by the neck. Pulling on it, he sent the dictator heading towards him where he leaped on top of Bison's shoulder and planted a bomb on his back. D. Dark quickly jumped off and not a moment too soon. The bomb exploded sending him to the ground.

The dictator prodded himself on his arms with a weak look on his face. Suddenly, a blade came dangerously close to his neck.

"To say that you are an eyesore is an understatement." D. Dark said darkly.

"I am not one for good deeds but we will do the world a favour and cleanse the world of you." Iori said walking over with a purple flame in his hand.

Bison looked back and forth between the two before growling. Quickly teleporting, he positioned himself in front of the bar's entrance.

"I'll remember this!" Bison growled before flying off with the two watching him leave.

They were about to go after them until they heard groaning. Turning their heads, they saw the bartender getting up and holding his forehead with a groggy look on his face.

"Ugh… My head." The bartender said before slowly looking around. "Hey! Wait a minute! I don't remember some of these damages."

He then noticed Iori and D. Dark standing by the side.

"Oh no…" He said in disbelief. "You didn't…"

"What do YOU think?" Iori asked putting one hand in his pocket.

"Maybe if you weren't sleeping on the job, you could have avoided this." D. Dark said coldly.

The bartender paused before groaning and resting his head on the counter. The two men merely crossed his arms.

"By the way, I STILL want to slit your throat." D. Dark said to Iori.

"Feeling's mutual." The red-head said. "So want to get another drink."

D. Dark merely shrugged. "Sure. Why not?"

**(The Arena)**

Lucas screamed before he activated his PSI Magnet to absorb a wave of fire. The wielder of the projectile, K' growled in annoyance.

"Does EVERYONE in your node have a counter move of some kind?" K' asked.

"Um, no." Lucas said. "I think it is just a coincidence that most of the people that showed up so far had one."

K' merely scoffed. "Whatever. Listen, runt. I am looking for a Challenge, not scared little boys who looked like they would wet their pants at any moment."

Lucas looked hurt at this. "Hey. I can fight too."

K' rolled his eyes. "All right, kid. You asked for it."

Lucas looked surprisingly annoyed. "PK Fire!"

With that, he sent a small ball of fire at K' who merely responded with a fire projectile of his own. The two fiery attacks collided resulting in an explosion of fire.

Lucas quickly covered his eyes from the explosion. Once it had cleared, he looked up to see K' sliding over. The attack hit the psychic boy clear on and he found himself sprawling across the ground.

Lucas groaned before getting up. Getting out his twig, he ran towards the older man and levitating himself up towards him swinging his makeshift weapon.

However, K' quickly caught the attack much to the boy's horror. With a small smirk, he ignited his hand in fire burning the twig. Lucas yelped before letting go and falling onto the canvas on his rear. He watched in defeat as his weapon fell onto the ground still on fire.

"That was my only weapon…" Lucas lamented.

"Serves you right for coming after a flame-wielder with a STICK." K' scoffed.

Lucas grumbled under his breath before charging forward and sending his palm into K's torso. Normally, an attack like that wouldn't even faze K' that much but the blonde boy had summoned psychic power in his palm sending the attack straight to the ground.

The white-haired boy got up angrily. Reaching into his jacket, he pulled out a pair of shades. Lucas' face fell hearing about K's attacks. The dark-skinned man threw his shades at the boy and quickly activated his PSI Magnet to absorb the attack.

Seeing his attack nullified and his shades destroyed, K' growled before running forward and kicking at Lucas who yelped and ducked the attack. Thinking quickly, he got out his rope snake and grabbed K' leg with it. He then pulled it knocking the man onto his back.

K' growled before getting up and igniting a flame in his hand. "Okay, kiddo. You want me to treat you like a real fighter? Fine."

Lucas gulped nervously before he started to concencrete.

"PK Thunder!"

With that, he sent a ball of electricity from his mind. K' however easily avoided the attack by ducking under it.

"Kid, if THAT'S the best you got, then…"

That was all he got out before the ball turned direction and hit him in the back zapping him with electricity. K' screamed in pain before collapsing on the ground. Seeing his chance, Lucas smirked before sending a hexagon with snowflakes flying from the projectile at K'.

"PK Freeze!"

The hexagon that exploded encasing the bottom half of K' body in a block of ice. However, all this done was annoyed K'.

"Kid, did you actually think this will stop me?" K' demanded.

"No but it WILL stall you long enough for me to get you out of the arena." Lucas said.

With that, he used his psychic powers to shove K' out of the ring.

K' landed in the What the Heck? Level of Earthworm Jim. After thawing off, he grumbled walking off setting lawyers on fire.

Galuda skidded back a few feet in pain before stopping and looking up with a dazed look on his face. Suddenly, an uppercut had hit him on the chin knocking him in the air and onto his back.

He sat up to see Hinata pounding her fists with a smirk on her face.

"Impressive strength from someone so small." Galuda said rubbing his chin.

"Just because I am not as strong as Sakura doesn't mean I am a pushover." Hinata smirked.

"Interesting. Let's see your full potential." Galuda said getting into a stance.

Hinata nodded before she ran over to Galuda and launched a punch at him. However, the Native-American quickly blocked the attack with his arms and punted Hinata in the stomach knocking her away.

Hinata fell onto her back but quickly rolled backwards into a standing position ready to try again. Leaping up in the air, she threw off one of her shoes at Galuda. The large man took the attack to the face.

Seeing her opponent stunned, she ran over to him and delivered a series of punches into his stomach. She then leaped up and swung her fists around clobbering him in the face.

Galuda fell on his side. With a groan, he got back up. Only for Hinata to kick him the back sending him staggering forward.

The large man turned around looking annoyed. He then charged over to Hinata. The schoolgirl yelped at how agile he was and took a strike to the head knocking her down. Hinata quickly leaped back to her feet making a note that to underestimate this guy's speed.

Galuda charged forward. Hinata thought quickly and slid under the larger foe before getting up before turning around and send her into his back sending green energy in the back before falling to the ground. Hinata then jumped onto Galuda's back.

Galuda yelled in pain before getting up Hinata fell on her rear. The former turned around and put his hand over his head. Hinata's eyes widened before she rolled backwards avoiding a hard karate chop. Hinata did a spinning kick striking Galuda in the face multiple times.

Galuda staggered to the side before recovering. The dark-skinned then grabbed Hinata and threw her up into the air. However, the young girl flipped back into position before landing back on the ground.

The giant growled before charging forward before sending one palm forward. However, Hinata ducked to the side.

"Sorry, big guy!" Hinata shouted.

She then spun around kicking Galuda with a rainbow ring surrounding her sending them both in the air. Hinata continued spin-kicking Galuda before she fell down. The Native-American fell out of the arena.

Galuda landed in Sunset Riders where he beat up Chief Wigwam.

Ayame grunted in annoyance seeing her only ally get eliminated before blocking a palm strike from Hokuto.

"Ugh… And this is rare for two nodal companions from Power Stone to be in the arena at the same time too." Ayame whined.

"That's what you two get when you interrupt a fight." Hokuto scolded.

"Hey, we gave you new opponents to fight." Ayame insisted.

Hokuto shook her head. She looked up to see Ayame getting ready to throw shuriken. Hokuto quickly ducked under the shuriken before charging forward sending her palm into Ayame's stomach causing her to stagger back stunned.

Hokuto then charged forward getting out her fans and struck at the ninja. However, Ayame snapped to attention and quickly jumped back to avoid the attack. Getting out a kunai from her hand, she charged forward swinging her weapon.

Surprisingly, the two women's weapons clashed with each other despite one were a sharp knife or the other one was a paper fan. Suddenly, Ayame found an opening and kicked Hokuto in the stomach knocking her away. The ninja then kicked Hokuto in her face.

Hokuto staggered to the side before recovering with eyes narrowed. Ayame then leaped forward stabbing forward with the kunai. However, Hokuto then parried the attack and throwing her over the shoulder.

Ayame rolled back into a standing position with a snarl. Rushing forward, she punched forward only for Hokuto to block it and kick it in the face knocking her away.

Ayame shook her head. "How come you keep parrying my attacks?"

"Part of my fighting style involves parrying and counter-attacks." Hokuto said.

Ayame growled before leaping over Hokuto. Before the latter had a chance to react, the dark-haired girl kicked behind her catching Hokuto in the back. Ayame then whirled around and did a flying kick knocking her to the ground.

Ayame jumped in the air in success. "Oh, goody! Another elimination!"

With that, she made her way over to Hokuto.

However, she wasn't counting on the brunette to get straight up with an angry look on her face.

Hokuto then rushed forward and did a series of punches and kicks to the green-clad ninja sending her back and severely damaging her. When Hokuto saw that she was back-first to the ropes, she sent her palm in her face sending the young girl over the ropes and out of the ring.

Ayame landed in Silent Hill where she hid from Pyramid Head.

Hokuto nodded to herself before turning. She then saw Rainbow Dash uppercutting Mr. G&W out of the arena (and into Super Paper Mario where he used the 2-D style to disappear.) Despite confused how a pony could give an uppercut with no fists, she ignored the Pegasus.

Link fell on his side in agony. Hearing laughter, he looked up to see Astaroth looking down at him.

"Not so strong when you are up against someone who actually trained in a specific weapon, huh?" Astaroth taunted.

Link growled before jumping to his feet. "Well, sorry deciding to go for variety!"

"Variety schariety!" Astaroth smirked. "Your hat is going on my mantle!"

Link's eyes widened before narrowing them. "Oh no! Dissing my fighting style is one thing but dissing my HAT? Now you'd done it."

With that, he shot to his feet and got out another bomb before throwing it. Astaroth swung his axe at it allowing it to explode.

Suddenly, an arrow found its way into his chest. Link then ran forward and shot his grappling hook at Astaroth.

However, the giant had caught it with his free hand before it got reach him. Link's face paled upon seeing this as Astaroth looked eager. The giant then lifted Link in the air and spun him around.

"Round, round and round you go!" Astaroth sang. "Where you stop! Nobody knows!"

With that, he let go of the grappling hook allowing Link to fly straight into a turnbuckle. The blonde man laid against the turnbuckle shaking his head getting rid of the stars. He then saw Astaroth stomping over.

"Admit it, Linky. That letter opener along with your little gadgets are no match for my big axe!" Astaroth taunted.

Link growled. "The Master Sword is more than a match for you, monster."

He then smirked.

"But… If you want something on the same level as your axe, I got just the thing." He said.

Astaroth raised a non-existent eyebrow. Suddenly, he saw Link sheathed his sword. Much to his surprise, he pulled out a giant sword out of nowhere.

"I assume you are familiar with the Biggoron Sword." Link smirked.

Astaroth looked over the sword before laughing. "Like you have the build to swing it."

Link growled before putting away his shield and rushing forward. The two then clashed weapons with each other. The two struggled with each other for a moment trying to gain strong. However, Astaroth was gaining ground. Link growled. He wasn't going to lose here.

Jumping back, he got out his boomerang and threw it at Astaroth.

"Ha! What have I told you about fighting with your toys?" Astaroth taunted.

Link merely smirked. "I know. I just wanted a distraction."

With that, he swung his giant sword at Astaroth slashing in the torso taking him by surprise. Link then rushed forward and tackled him with his sword knocking him out of the ring.

Astaroth landed in School Days where he had a field day with the majority of the cast.

Tiny staggered back in pain before stopping himself and glaring at the guilty party. Wario cracked his knuckles together with a big grin on his face.

"Smelly Man annoying Tiny!" Tiny demanded.

"I'M annoying YOU?" Wario asked in disbelief. "I'm-a not the one who is talking like a caveman!"

Tiny growled before running over on all fours at the plumber. Wario smirked before he caught Tiny's claws before they could reach him. The two struggled with each other for a minute glaring into each other's eyes.

Tiny then found an opening and kicked Wario in the face causing him to stagger back. The tiger then leaped forward head-butting the plumber.

Wario staggered back stunned. He quickly shook away his daze and spun himself around upwards. Tiny got caught in the spin and was hit multiple times. After Wario was done, he fell to the ground and Tiny crashing on the canvas.

As Tiny sat up groaning, Wario smirked before running forward shoulder-first. However, Tiny saw this and pounce out of the way allowing Wario to charge through.

Wario then turned around annoyed. "Aw, come on! You haven't seen decent work for a long while! How come you are so hard to rough up?"

Tiny narrowed his eyes. "Tiny been training. Training ever Tiny heard that he had been invited."

"Yeah but "training" could only get you so far against professionals like me!" Wario smirked.

Tiny growled before jumping up in the air in an attempt to land on top of Wario's head. Unfortunately, all the plumber did was smirk.

"Do you-a actually think you can get me with that trick when my main enemy is Mario?" Wario taunted.

With that, he grabbed Tiny's legs before he could land on him and repeatedly slammed him back and forth onto the arena floor making everyone cringe. He then threw up Tiny in the air and jumped up after him grabbing him and pile-driving him into the ground.

Wario let go of Tiny allowing the muscular feline to weakly propped himself on his hands and knees. Only for Wario to kick him in the face with his stubby leg knocking him on his back. Wario smirked before running over to a turnbuckle.

Tiny groaned as he dizzily looked up to see Wario standing on top on the turnbuckle with an evil grin on his face.

"CANNONBALL!"

Tiny's eyes widened in horror as Wario jumped off.

"OOF!"

Everyone cringed as Wario landed rear-first into Tiny's torso knocking the wind out of him. The poor giant went on his side clutching his stomach with wincing in pain. Wario smirked before he easily picked up Tiny and pitched him out of the ring.

Tiny landed in a barren field. After taking the time to get his breath back, he got up and looked around.

"Where Tiny?" Tiny asked.

"I am right here!"

Tiny's eyes widened before he turned around. There he saw a muscular tiger like him only with stripes and a camouflage attire.

"You called me! Tiny Tiger from the Crash Bandicoot games!" The camouflage-clad tiger said with a wimpy voice. "Wow… It is stupendous that I got my very own fan. I am truly flattered."

The original Tiny merely blinked twice.

"I am so happy that I hope that I could give you a job as a stunt double in a future game." The camouflage-clad Tiny grinned. "No, seriously, I NEED a stunt double. I am a lover, not a fighter."

The original Tiny's eyebrows twitched.

"But first you have to change your appearance. I think I could get a make-up crew to help you." The camouflage-clad tiger noted. "Also, I don't think you should wear that less clothes. You may catch a cold."

That was all the original could take. Giving a loud roar, he pounced at the other Tiny with his claws out.

Wario laughed heartily at his victory before turning around to see who was next. Lucas sat against a turnbuckle to converse some energy while Slash cleaned his sword with a cloth. Mignon and Colette excitedly talked to each other with Robo-Ky staring at them intently unaware that Hinata and Hokuto was glaring at him. Shadow reloaded his gun a little upset that Astaroth had been eliminated. Bean dusted himself off revealing that a bit of his feathers were loose while Link decided on which weapon to use next. Finally, Rainbow Dash flew backwards with her front hooves behind her back with a cool expression on her face.

Wario looked up at the entrance curtain and punched his fist together wondering which ones of the next batch was going to be his next vict… opponent.

**FINAL SCORE (9 Votes)**

**(Live Votes: Die Votes) = Final Score**

MIGNON BEART (KoF: MI) (9:0) = 9 (Gabumon, The Scorpion)

RAINBOW DASH (MLP: FiM) (9:1) = 8 (Fox McCloud, Mr. G&W)

WARIO (SSB) (8:1) = 7 (Nina Cortex, Tiny Tiger)

SLASH (WW7) (7:2) = 5 (Phillia Felice)

BEAN THE DYNAMITE (StH) (8:3) = 5 (Allen Strider)

LUCAS (SSB) (7:3) = 4 (K')

SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG (6:3) = 3 (Farah Oersted)

COLETTE BRUNEL (To) (6:3) = 3 (Wormmon)

ROBO-KY (GG) (6:3) = 3 (Makoto Nanaya)

HINATA WAKABA (6:3) = 3 (Galuda)

LINK (SSB) (6:4) = 2 (Astaroth)

HOKUTO (ST: EX) (6:4) = 2 (Ayame)

**(ELIMINATED)**

TINY TIGER (CB) (6:4) = 2 (Clark Still)

GUILE (ST: EX) (5:4) = 1 (Carl Clover)

ASTAROTH (SC) (5:4) = 1 (Guile)

NINA CORTEX (CB) (5:4) = 1

K' (KoF: MI) (5:4) = 1

GABUMON (DRA) (4:5) = -1

CARL CLOVER (BB) (4:6) = -2

MAKOTO NANAYA (BB) (3:6) = -3

WORMMON (DRA) (3:7) = -4

THE SCORPION (SNSM) (2:7) = -5

AYAME (PS) (2:8) = -6

ALLEN STRIDER (ST: EX) (1:8) = -7

GALUDA (PS) (1:8) = -7

MR. GAME & WATCH (SSB) (1:8) = -7

PHILLIA FELICA (To) (1:8) = -7

FOX McCLOUD (SSB) (2:9) = -7

FARAH OERSTED (To) (0:9) = -9

CLARK STILL (KoF: MI) (0:10) = -10

**Side Battles:**

"**Unlikely Double-Teaming"**

IORI YAGAMI (KOF: MI) AND DOCTRINE DARK (ST: EX) **team attacks **M. BISON (ST: EX)

7 to 2

**Plucky Ducky: **Bean is the only fighter so far that lasted more than two sections.

**Don't Appreciate Mysteries?: **While on the subject, Rainbow Dash is the only Mystery Fighter that had lasted more than one section.


	13. Section Five

**(The Arena)**

The twelve fighters got themselves ready for the next section and prepared themselves for anything except for Mignon, Colette and Robo-Ky where the former two were still talking and the latter were eyeing them. Suddenly, they heard cheering. Looking up, they watched the person stand outside the entrance curtain.

"**PURA!" **(CB)

The tiger cub and pet of Coco Bandicoot yawned as it stretched. Most of the audience gaped at how cute he was. Once he was done, he bounded his way to the ring.

Leaping in, he made a beeline for Robo-Ky who had his back turned to him. Pura then leapt on the robot's back and scratched it causing him to give a monotone cry of pain.

Robo-Ky threw him off before glaring down at feline. "YOU MISERABLE HOTEL FOR FLEAS! I SHALL GIVE YOU!"

Pura didn't say anything. Instead he just leaped up to Robo-Ky and scratched him in his face causing his head to literally spin around.

The blonde imposter stopped his head with his hands. "I LOATHE WHEN THAT HAPPENS."

"**ROCK HOWARD!" **(KoF: MI)

The blonde son of Geese Howard came out to a bunch of cheering fan-girls. Scratching the back of his head in embarrassment, he made his way down to the ring.

"That creep, Geese is in a long while." Rock snarled. "Dang it. Well, I might as well make the most of it…"

Once in, he made a beeline for Shadow who was still adjusting his gun.

The hedgehog then looked up. "May I help you, kid?"

"I had heard a lot about you, Mr. Ultimate Life Form." Rock said crossing his arms. "I want a fight with you and I better not find out that title was just bragging."

Shadow smirked. "Oh, don't you worry. I CAN back-up my claims. But can you?"

Rock returned the smirk. "Don't worry, I can."

"**SHADOWGEIST!" **(SF: EX)

The anti-hero and rival of Skullomania walked out of the Ready Room giving a dark and creepy chuckle. Rushing down to the ring, he immediately jumped in.

Once there, he stomped to Hokuto.

"What do you want, Shadowgeist?" Hokuto said getting into her stance.

"Don't worry, I am only here for a short while." Shadowgeist said cracking his knuckles together. "I just need something to do until a villain comes out."

"So you would go after your own nodal companion?" Hokuto asked in disgust.

"There is that and you are literally one of the very few threats so far." Shadowgeist pointed out.

As if on cue, Robo-Ky ran past trying to get Pura off of him. Rainbow Dash decided to help the tiger and followed the two.

Hokuto blinked twice. "Very well… Prepare yourself."

"**SAMUS ARAN!" **(SSB)

Coming out to a loud cheer and the classic Metroid theme, the armour-clad woman adjusted her arm cannon before rushing down to the arena.

Once she used her Screw Attack to get in, she ran over to Link and Lucas.

"Hey, guys." Samus greeted. "Glad to see two of my fellow Smashers still in the arena."

"Um, Wario is in the arena as well." Link pointed out.

"I know but I don't really like him so I pretended to ignore him." Samus shrugged.

Link chuckled. "True."

"So who are the biggest threats so far?" Samus asked.

"So far, I think it is the hedgehog, the older brunette woman and the pony." Lucas said.

Samus blinked twice behind her helmet. "Um, are you sure about the last part?"

"Fatigued or not, she eliminated Fox." Link said.

Samus paused. "Hmm… Maybe it couldn't help to keep an eye on her."

"**SHING METEORYTE!" **(To)

"And thus the first main lead of many from the Tales series had made his appearance!" Tinyrocket announced.

The brown-haired young man excitedly raised his golden sword in the air before rushing down the ramp with an excited look on his face. Once he did, he decided to help out Colette for a bit so he made his way over.

That was until a fist connected with his face causing him to stagger back stunned. He looked to see Mignon staring angrily at him.

"Hey! You just tried to attack Mignon's friend with a cheap shot!" Mignon snapped.

Shing's eyes widened. "No-no-no, that is not what I was trying to do at all."

Mignon showed the bottom of her eye and stuck out her tongue. "Uh-uh-uh! You can't fool Mignon! You are a very bad man! Mignon is going to teach you how to treat a lady!"

"No, wait!" Shing insisted before Mignon pounced.

Colette on the other hand looked up to see the exchange.

"Oh, looks like Mignon and Shing decided to spar for a bit." The blonde said. "I better leave them alone."

"**RAY THE FLYING SQUIRREL!"**

The yellow squirrel jumped up and down excitedly before leaping up and flying all the way to the ring.

He continued flying despite pasting the ropes and stopped his flight right in front of Rainbow Dash.

"I take it you want a fight, squirrel boy?" Rainbow Dash said raising her eyebrow.

"You know it, baby!" Ray grinned punching his fist in his palm.

"Hey, you sure sound confident to think you can keep up with ME!" Rainbow Dash taunted putting up her dukes. "Listen, just because you are… You are…"

She then paused.

"Um, who are you again?"

Ray's smile vanished as he looked to the ground.

**(Dome; Hallway)**

Blaze the Cat walked down the hall with a content look on her face. Sure, she had been eliminated but she was done so with a bang. She had scored four eliminations and so far that was the record. Also, the person who had eliminated her was a skilled one so she felt just as happy.

"I hope Silver, Sonic and the others will be just as successful." Blaze mused.

She was about to make way around the corner until she stopped. She felt something glowing inside of her. Letting curiosity get the better of her and reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a red emerald.

This was a Sol Emerald. Now Blaze was not part of Sonic's world but rather from another dimension and that dimension had its very own set of seven powerful emeralds. Blaze had one Sol Emerald at the time and decided to bring it along just keep it out of the wrong hands.

But suddenly it started to react with a bright glow. Blaze looked in curiosity.

"What… What is going on?" Blaze asked. "The only time it reacts like this if there was another Sol Emerald close by and that is impossible."

Looking around, she tried to see the emerald as some kind of radar. Raising an eyebrow, she waved it around.

Suddenly, the light increased when she went down a hall.

"Hmm… It is getting bigger." Blaze mused looking around.

Then, she heard another noise. Looking up, she saw another bright red light hovering over her. Blaze stepped back in surprise getting into a defensive position.

"What the?" Blaze asked in surprised.

Suddenly, the red light came its way to the glowing Sol Emerald until it had touched it. Then, the Sol Emerald was engulfed with a strange red aura. Before Blaze could react, it spread to the rest of her.

The purple princess screamed in pain as the red light took over her. She then collapsed on her hands and knees.

"What's… What's going on…?"

With that, she slowly lost consciousness.

**(De Vil's Mansion)**

Gabumon cautiously made his way through the mansion of Cruella De Vil trying not to stir up any noise. The Digimon had cursed his luck. Of all of the places he could have landed in, he had to land in the home of one of the vilest villains in Disney history.

He knew for a fact that Cruella was obsessed with fur fashion and was not above killing cute, innocent puppies to do so. If she would do that to them, imagine what she would do to him.

"Now, now, Gabumon. Stay calm." He told himself. "She doesn't even know that you are in here. Just make it to the exit…"

With that, Gabumon tiptoed through the hallways in hopes of having a way out.

Suddenly, he had heard shouting coming from one of the nearby doors. Gabumon yelped recognizing the yelling. Thinking quickly, he ran into another hallway.

Only to find out that it was a dead end. The horned Digimon gasped in horror before looking to back and forth. She was coming.

The door slammed open to reveal an angry skinny woman with black and white hair and an enormous white fur coat. Just the sight of it made her want to puke. Following her were a tall, lean man and a short, fat man.

"UGH! Those miserable mutts!" Cruella snapped. "I was so close to getting those puppies all for myself!"

"Please calm down, Miss De Vil!" The lean one known as Jasper begged.

"Calm down? Calm down!" The woman said with a snarl. "I will NOT calm down! Especially since YOU two clods have messed up once again!"

"But Miss De Vil, it is not our fault!" Horace, the fat one insisted. "We were outnumbered!"

"Yes, by PUPPIES!" The monochrome-haired woman snapped.

"With teeth…" Jasper said rubbing his behind.

"How am I supposed to make my latest fashion line if I can't get any material for it?" Cruella growled.

"Have you considered new material?" Horace asked. Jasper was quick to slap him around the head but the damage had already been done.

"Don't you think I ALREADY considered that!" Cruella growled. "If it was that easy, I would have done so AGES ago! Besides, what could I get to…"

CRASH!

Cruella, Horace and Jasper jumped before turning to the direction of the noise to see Gabumon standing over the remains of a broken vase with a horrified look on his face. How could he be so clumsy when trying to sneak past the three?

"What the heck is that?" Horace asked.

"I-I dunno but it is an abomination of nature, that's what it is!" Jasper said picking up a nearby umbrella and beat it in his hand. "Stay back, Miss De Vil!"

Suddenly, he noticed that Cruella didn't say anything. In fact, she just stood in her place stunned.

"Um, De Vil?" Jasper asked as Cruella sent forward.

"That fur…" Cruella said in awe. "It's lovely…."

"Um, thank you, Miss…" Gabumon said startling Horace and Jasper. "I…"

"HORACE! JASPER!" Cruella shouted making everyone jump.

"Um, yes, Miss De Vil?" Jasper asked.

"Get me that fur!" Cruella demanded.

"What but Miss De Vil?" Horace quizzed.

"I don't know that you had to burn, drown or bash the skull in of that little scale-ball, just get me that fur!" Cruella yelled.

Jasper and Horace looked at each other in disbelief.

"I am not the only one who finds it completely weird that this… thing is standing right in front of us and talking, right?" Horace asked.

"Nope. But I don't think Cruella cares." Jasper sighed.

With that, the two returned their attention to Gabumon who was frozen in his place. With a sigh, he looked down to the ground in defeat. He was SO not looking forward to this.

**(The Arena)**

"**VENOM!" **(GG)

The dark-skinned pool-player rubbed the end of his pool cue with a chalk cube. However, he was done, he walked down scanning the arena (though one wonders how he could see with his hair literally covering his face.)

"Master Zato is in yet. Why didn't I threaten the hosts into giving us closer draws." Venom lamented. "No matter. Even if I won't appear in the way section of him, I will eliminate major threats to make it easier to win for him."

With that, he jumped in and made a beeline for Wario. The overweight man looked up only to narrowly avoiding it.

"What the-a freaking heck was THAT for!" Wario demanded angrily.

"I made it my mission to get rid of as many threats as I can before Master Zato come in." Venom said sternly. "Even if said threats are disgusting, obnoxious and disrespectful."

Wario scratched the back of his head with a chuckle. "Aw… Flattener."

Venom blinked twice before growling. "I KNEW you were going to say that and yet I am STILL upset."

"**LITCHI FAYE-LING!" **(BB)

The Chinese nurse came out to classic Chinese music along with a series of cat-calls and wolf-whistles. She shook her head despite politely waving to the crowd while making her way down. She then jumped in with her long staff on her back.

"Feels a bit weird healing people and then coming into the arena to hurt more people only to get eliminated and heal them again." Litchi mused. She then shrugged. "Oh well…"

She then noticed Hinata running over. "Looks like someone is eager for a fight."

The young girl nodded her head. "I am always ready to take on any challenger."

Litchi merely giggled. "All right. Let's see what you got."

With that, she got into her stance. As she did so, her chest bounced. Hinata noticed this.

"I wish I could bounce too…" Hinata lamented.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

"And now, Mystery Fighter… Number **Nine**!"

"**PEACOCK!" (Skullgirls)**

The audience couldn't help but look in awe. Standing on the ramp was a purple-clad young girl with a top hat and very long and thin arms with feathers on them. With her was a bunch of creatures that looked like they came out of the old-fashioned cartoons.

"All right, boys! It is time to paint the town red!" Peacock grinned.

"Squawk! You got it, Peacock!" A bird dressed the same as Peacock.

"Let's go to town with these scrubs!" An anvil with boxing gloves said pounding his fists together.

With that, the creatures disappeared behind Peacock. By turning her legs into a blurry wheel, she ran down the ramp and leaped in.

Once she was in, she got out a gun.

"Garbage Day!" Peacock shouted before shooting a large bullet at Bean. The duck looked up in time only to duck in time.

"What the?" Bean asked surprised.

"It's duck season, bub!" Peacock said pointing her gun at Bean. "And there is not a wascally wabbit in sight!"

Bean smirked before getting out a bomb. "Oh yeah! I just know that this would be fun!"

"**BARBATOS GOETIA!" (To)**

Colette before looking up. "Oh no!"

"It's Barbatos!" Shing yelled before getting a fist to the face courtesy of Mignon.

The blue-haired axe-wielder hero killer stood outside the entrance curtain to a surprisingly warm reception. Letting out a loud roar, he stormed over to the ring and stampeded towards Link.

The green-clad man yelped before blocking with the Biggoron Sword. "Aw, come on! I just got rid of the axe-wielding maniac!"

"Crash!"

Suddenly, Shadowgeist came out of nowhere and barged in his chest shoulder-first causing multiple hits causing him to stagger back.

Barbatos regained his footing to glare at Shadowgeist. "Got a death wish?"

"I may not be familiar with the Tales series but I know enough to know that you are a dangerous villain." Shadowgeist said cracking his knuckles.

"Indeed." Hokuto said stepping forward. "We need to stop you before you kill somebody."

Barbatos merely smirked. "Ha! If you want your bones crushed, very well!"

"**BIG THE CAT! **(StH)

_(Hey, big guy!)_

_(Hey, little guy!)_

_(Can you tell me who came first?)_

_(Sorry but I don't know.)_

_(We are simply natural)_

_(Okay all you have to do is…)_

_(Sit up, look left, right, up and down)_

The overweight purple cat stepped out with his best friend, Froggy on one shoulder and his fishing pole resting on the other. He wasn't looking that confident.

"I don't think this is a good idea, Froggy…" Big said. "I don't like fighting."

Froggy croaked. Big gulped before making his way down and leaping in making a small tremor knocking those near him.

Suddenly, he saw Robo-Ky throw off Pura and boot him away. Seeing this, he charged over.

Robo-Ky was going to stab Pura until a fishing hook stopped him before he got stab forward. Turning around, he saw Big.

"Hey, that wasn't very nice!" Big scolded. "You nearly stabbed him!"

Robo-Ky paused. "YOU DO REALIZE THAT WAS THE INTENTION, YOU OBESE FELINE?"

"**ROY BROWELL!" **(RS)

The blonde fighter jumped up and down twice before playing to the crowd. With a smirk, he ran down to the ring and jumped in.

Rock saw him come in after being knocked away from Shadow and made his way over.

"So you are the Terry Bogard of Capcom?" Rock asked crossing his arms.

"You can say that." Roy shrugged.

"Hmm… I have you know that I grew up under Terry's wing so I think I should see if you are worthy of the title." Rock said getting into a stance.

"Hey, I may be similar but most of my moves are original." Roy said before smirking. "Unlike yours."

Rock growled before pouncing. "That low blow was uncalled for!"

**(Dome; Janitor's Closet)**

Snake walked over to the janitor's closet and looked around. Once he made sure that no one was looking, he turned the doorknob and walked in.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Snake asked looking back. "Come on!"

Luigi gave a small gulp before walking inside as well. Snake smirked before closing the door.

"YAAAAHHH!" Luigi yelled as the whole room went dark.

"Sheesh, calm down." Snake said turning on the light. "Okay. I don't think anyone could hear us."

Luigi sighed in relief. "What do-a you want, Snake? Surely you had-a a reason to drag me all the way here."

Snake nodded. "Luigi, I need your help…"

"Huh?" The green-clad man said not liking where this was going.

"Yeah, you remember Otacon?" Snake asked as Luigi nodded. "Well, he picked up a huge energy reading."

"Energy reading?" Luigi asked.

"Yeah, I fought this recolor from the Sonic the Hedgehog node and when I defeated him, it released this red light and flew off." Snake said. "I KNOW that light is dangerous but I don't have any leads…"

"S-So what do you want me for?" Luigi asked.

"What else? I am forming an investigation team and YOU are part of it." Snake grinned.

"What? ME?" Luigi asked in disbelief. "Why don't you just ask my brother?"

"Come on, Luigi." Snake said. "How many times have you sat at home while your brother went on big adventures?"

The plumber counted his fingers. "Um… Are you looking for a specific number?"

Snake slapped his head. "You see? This is your big chance to prove that you are a hero too and not just some sidekick."

"But Snake…" Luigi asked. "This sounds dangerous!"

"All the reason for us to find out about the light." The mercenary said. "Who knows what may happen if that light of untapped power is let alone?"

Luigi looked down. "Well, since you put it THAT way…"

"Exactly." Snake said. "This is why I need your help."

Luigi paused for a moment. Snake was right. If what he was saying was true, then if the light falls into the wrong hands, who knows what may happen. But still, it sounded dangerous and he may run into scary people like Bison. However, this may be chance to do something exciting while Mario was off minding his own business.

After a moment, he sighed in defeat. "All right… You win."

Snake smirked. "Glad to hear that..."

"So any ideas of who to recruit yet?" Luigi asked.

"Not really. In fact, you were my only definite pick." Snake said. "I was thinking of going to the Eliminated Seating."

"Are you-a sure we could find some good allies this early in the tournament?" Luigi asked.

"Yeah, just because it is nowhere near as half-full, the Eliminated Seating has GOT to have some good fighters." Snake explained.

"I just hope that we could solve this problem but it gets out of control." Luigi said.

**(Dome; Hallway)**

"Come on! Surely you know where it is!" Shoma asked in disbelief.

Lloyd Irving shook his head. "Sorry. I was thinking of just asking around when I get eliminated."

With that, he walked off leaving Shoma steamed and Nagare crossing his arms. Ever since the two had gotten together, the two had been asking around wondering where was the Eliminated Seating was to get more allies. However, every person they turned to either forget where it was or didn't knew. This got irritating for Shoma real fast.

Shoma growled before throwing down his baseball cap. "This is ridiculous! What are the chances of every fighter we talk to forget where it was! Isn't it one of the most important functions for them?"

"Calm down, Shoma." Nagare warned.

"Calm down? No offense, Nagare but we are lost!" Shoma said. "And worse of all, Bison and Kurow must be kidnapping more people by now."

The swimmer nodded his head. "Don't worry, all we have to do is keep a cool head.

Shoma sighed and nodded. Aside from his older brother, Nagare was the only person that could get him to cool down which was good because Shoma was an extremely violent teenager. Picking back up his cap, he looked at his senior.

"So what now?" Shoma asked.

"Keep continuing." Nagare said.

Shoma nodded before he noticed someone. "Hey, there's another one! Hey, buddy! Can you tell us where the Eliminated Seating is?"

The figure didn't respond.

This struck a nerve on Shoma's head. "Hey, are you deaf? Where is the Eliminated Seating?"

Again, the figure stayed silent.

However, he then attacked. Shoma's eyes widened before he got a kick to the face knocking him the ground.

Shoma immediately sat up rubbing his chin. "Ow! That hurt! What was THAT for?"

He then took a good look at the attacker. It was Richard Meyer.

"Aren't you that Capeoira guy from the first Fatal Fury game?" Shoma asked before narrowing his eyes. "What was THAT for?"

Nagare stayed silent. "Shoma, look."

The white-clad man blinked twice before looking at Richard again. He then noticed that his eyes had an emotionless stare in them.

"It seems this man was one of Kurow's victims." Nagare said.

Shoma growled. "Dang it!"

Richard then got into a stance before speaking in a monotone. "Eliminate Shoma Sawamura."

The young man's eyes widened before he narrowed them while getting up. He may not be the brightest tool in the shed but he knew that Valgas and Kraken must had told the other villains about him and sent one of their brainwashed cronies after him.

Shoma got out his baseball bat. "If it's a fight you want, you got it! Don't think I will go easy on you just because you are brainwashed!"

Suddenly, Nagare put his hand in front of Shoma. "No, wait. Let me handle this."

"What? But Nagare, he is GOING after me!" Shoma insisted.

"Exactly. That is how we are going to defeat." Nagare said.

Shoma blinked twice. "Huh?"

"I'll explain later." Nagare said. "For now, stay back…"

Shoma paused for a moment before growling a bit. To have a close friend fight his battle even though he was the main target put a bad taste in his mouth.

"Fine, but be careful…" Shoma warned.

Nagare nodded his head. "I will."

**(The Arena)**

"**JIGGLYPUFF!" **(SSB)

The cute, pink balloon Pokemon waddled out of the Ready Room and waved to the crowd. Puffing herself full of air, she floated all the way to the ring.

Once she was in, she kicked Robo-Ky in the face with two feet causing him to stagger back.

"INSOLENT BAGS OF FLESH!" Robo-Ky growled. "DO YOU BELIEVE THAT YOU WOULD DEFEAT ME?"

"_Hey, are you sure you want to help us fight this creep?" _Pura asked. _"This guy may be a yutz but he is pretty unpredictable."_

"_So are the other Smashers but I can fend for myself just fine." _Jigglypuff reassured.

"_Well, all right. We appreciate the help." _Froggy said. _"Just be careful."_

"_You too. Now let's get this hunk of junk!" _Jigglypuff said.

Robo-Ky paused. "CURIOUS. WHAT IS THE PURPOSE OF YOUR CONVERSATION?"

"Froggy and the tiger were worried that about the Pokemon helping us but she said that she would be all right." Big said.

Robo-Ky's arm slumped. "YOU AS TRANSLATOR DOES NOT COMPUTE."

"**VEIGUE LUNGBERG!" **(To)

The light blue-haired swordsman stared at the arena with a stoic look on his face. Making his way down with his strangely-shaped sword, he stepped in.

Once in, Colette immediately flew over. "Oh, Veigue! Thank goodness you are here! Barbatos in the arena."

"I know." Veigue nodded.

"So far he has three people fighting him but I was waiting for somebody who had actually fought him before to help." Colette explained.

Veigue raised an eyebrow. "Isn't Shing in the arena as well?"

Colette shrugged. "Yeah but he is sparring with my new friend, Mignon."

Veigue blinked twice before looking to the side to see Mignon dancing on top of Shing's back.

"Um, I don't think…" He said before slapping his head. "Never mind. Facing Barbatos is our top priority."

"**JIVATMA!" **(KoF: MI)

The long-haired alien stood outside the entrance curtain with his arms crossed and a small smirk. Making his way down to the arena in a weird walk, he stepped in.

"Hmm… Barbatos seems to be Mr. Popular so far." Jivatma mused. "Still, I need an ally since villains aren't exactly well-liked."

With that, he stretched out his arm striking Samus in the face surprising Lucas.

However, all this did was annoy her. "What the heck was THAT for!"

"I have my reasons." Jivatma shrugged. "In any case, this IS a free-for-all, after all."

Samus growled before loading her arm cannon. "Stay back, kid."

"No, I had heard nasty rumours about this guy." Lucas said. "I think it is better to fight this guy with a partner."

Jivatma merely laughed. "Sure, why not? I am intrigued by both your limitless arsenal of weapons AND your psychic powers.

"And now, Mystery Fighter… Number **Ten**!"

"**KAIRI!" **(Kingdom Hearts)

The pink-clad brunette came out to a decent cheer. Smiling happily and waving to the crowd, she summoned her trademark Keyblade and made her way down the ring.

Once in, she made a beeline for Slash. The swordsman looked up to see the young woman running over.

Slash raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know you can fight."

"Just because I never appeared in an official battle doesn't mean I can't fight." Kairi pointed out holding out her Keyblade. "I can show that I can be a threat too."

Slash looked over Kairi's weapon.

"Miss, as a representative of Waku Waku 7, I know I should be the last person to say this." Slash frowned. "But it is a little hard to take your last statement seriously with a weapon like that."

Kairi puffed out her cheeks in annoyance. "Oh, hush."

"**KRUNK!" **(CB)

The blue baboon roared before beating his chest and making to the crowd. Once he was done, he ran down the ramp and jumped in.

Once there, he made a beeline for Big who staggered back from a strike from Robo-Ky.

"You!" Krunk said getting Big's attention. "I could sense that you have the strength of a true warrior."

The cat blinked twice before looking around and pointing to himself. "Who? Me?"

Krunk laughed heartily. "Don't be modest! I know a warrior when I see one! Come at me!"

Big gulped nervously. "I don't think I like where this is going, Froggy."

"Croak!"

"And now, the final fighter of the section…"

"**RYU!" **(SF: EX)

The white-clad fighter came out to a loud cheer. Adjusting his gauntlets and tying his trademark headband, he made his way down to the ring with a determined look on his face.

However, once he was in, Hokuto fell on her side in front of him.

"Are you okay, Hokuto?" Ryu asked helping the brunette up.

"Yes, but the arena won't be if we don't get rid of that fighter." Hokuto said pointing at Barbatos.

"Need any help?" Ryu asked.

Hokuto nodded. "I think that goes without saying."


	14. Section Five Results

**(The Arena)**

Jivatma gave a smug smirk before he stretched out his arm intending to punch Lucas in the face. However, Samus Aran came to his rescue and blocked the attack with her arm cannon.

When Jivatma retreated his hand back, Samus started to charge up her cannon. Once she was done, she shot a full Charge Shot at the white-haired being. However, all the latter did was smirk.

"Fear me!" Jivatma shouted swinging his arms sending a giant ball of dark energy.

The two projectiles collided with each other cancelling each other.

Jivatma smirked putting his hands to his chin. "I must admit, I am not usually interested in weapons but your arsenal intrigues me."

"I am a bounty hunter, bub." Samus said pointing her arm cannon. "I had to be ready for anything or anyone who gets in my way."

Jivatma's smirk had gotten larger. "Curious. If you have such a wide-array of weapons at your disposal, then how come you act cowardly as if you are unarmed in your latest game?"

Lucas gasped before looking up at Samus who was shaking in her place. Even though it was impossible to tell with her helmet on, it doesn't take a genius to know that Samus was enraged by the low blow.

"I'll make you eat your words!" Samus said charging forward.

Needless to say, Barbatos wasn't getting any breathing room. He had to deal with Link, Ryu, Shadowgeist, Veigue, Hokuto and Colette all at once. However, the blue-haired man didn't really mind the attention he was getting.

The giant blocked a strike from Link's Megaton Hammer with his axe. However, he was unable that Shadowgeist had sneaked behind charging up dark energy in his hand.

"Death Government!" The anti-hero shouted punching the canvas and sending a large, black shockwave across the ground and into Barbatos hitting him in the back multiple times.

As he staggered forward, Ryu ran towards him. "Shoryuken!"

Jumping up and doing his trademark uppercut, Barbatos took the attack to the chin causing him to step back.

Barbatos rubbed his jaw before smirking darkly. "Ha! Is that all you got! I got hit by harder attacks!"

"As much as I hate to admit it but he is not exaggerating." Veigue said sternly. "To beat this guy, we need to use our strongest attacks on him."

Hokuto nodded her head. "Understood."

With that, she got out a naginata out of nowhere much to everyone's surprise. She then slammed it down on Barbatos' shoulder hard.

As Barbatos rubbed his shoulder, Link blinked twice. "Um, remind me again why you guys haven't seen work since your third game?"

"There is not a day where we didn't ask ourselves that." Hokuto said rushing forward.

**(Announcer's Booth)**

"Wow… Barbatos is up against SIX fighters and he is managing to hold his own against them." Orange-Ratchet said in awe.

"Yeah, Barbatos is one of the most well-known bosses in the Tales series for a good reason." Tinyrocket said.

"Well, I just hope that those guys could get him out of the ring before somebody gets killed." Orange-Ratchet said.

"Don't worry, there are five big guys in the arena." SSBFreak said. "Which means more people will be eliminated this section."

"I sure hope so." Tinyrocket frowned. "There is a reason why you fight this guy THREE times in his debut game."

**(Eliminated Seating)**

"Hang in there, Veigue!" Tytree shouted.

"Stay strong, comrade!" Zangief cheered for Ryu. "You faced worse than this!"

Everyone in the Eliminated Seating was interested in the fighting that was going on below. Despite losing their chance at the tournament, they still found a way to not like them bother them as they watched the rest of the tournament.

In fact, they were so into the fighting that they didn't noticed a cardboard box sneak into the Eliminated Seating.

"See? I told you it would work." Solid Snake's voice said from the box.

"That was-a because security was too busy distracted by the tournament." Luigi's voice said flatly.

"Oh, hush." Snake scolded before looking through the eyehole of the box. "Anyway, you had been watching the tournament before I took you away. Know any potential allies."

Luigi looked down. "Ah! Do you see a young fox with two tails?"

"You mean Sonic's friend?" Snake asked in disbelief. "Are you kidding me?"

"Yeah, he had scored three eliminations AND he is one of the smartest people I had ever met." Luigi said.

Snake raised an eyebrow before sighing. "Hmm… I guess he could work."

With that, they moved the cardboard box over to Tails who was sitting next to Gemel.

"Psst! Tails!" Luigi said.

The mechanic blinked twice before looking to the side to see the box. "What the?"

"Psst! It's-a me, Luigi!" Luigi whispered.

"Luigi? What are YOU doing here?" Tails asked confused getting Gemel's attention.

"Listen, it is a long story and I don't have-a time to explain." The plumber said. "Something is going now-a concerning Eggman Nega."

Tails' eyes widened at this. "Eggman Nega!"

"Yeah! And Solid Snake and I need all the help we can get!" Luigi said.

"Are you sure you want ME?" Tails asked. "What about Blaze? She is Eggman Nega's biggest rival. Or Sonic."

Snake growled hearing the blue blur's name.

"Well, Blaze is not here-a yet and there is no time to lose." Luigi said. "Besides, you had gotten three eliminations. You are more of an asset than you thought."

Tails and Gemel sat in their seats before looking at each other. Tails then narrowed his eyes and nodded his head before looking back at the box.

"All right. I'll go." Tails said sternly.

"Thank you." Luigi said in relief.

"And I am coming too." Gemel said. "Anything that has the name Eggman on it has to be no good."

"Indeed, Gemel."

The four turned to see Espio the Chameleon, Flynn Scifo and Chloe Valens walking over.

"Espio?" Tails asked surprised.

"Forgive me for eavesdropping but I can't help but overhear your situation and had not only listened to the whole thing but I had gotten the attention of these two knights." Espio explained.

Flynn nodded his head. "It is our duty as knights to help people in need."

"Indeed. Our swords are yours until we stop this crisis before it gets out of hand." Chloe nodded.

"What do you think, Snake?" Luigi asked.

"Hmm… Yeah, so far our team seems balanced." The mercenary said. "Let's get out of here before we attract too much attention."

Gemel tilted his head. "Said the grown man walking around underneath a cardboard box."

"Shut it!" Snake snapped.

The newly-formed team shook their heads before they went out of the Elimination Seating unknown that a few people were watching them.

"Hmm… I wonder what is going on." Guilmon said watching them leave.

"I don't know but from what I could tell, it seemed serious." Fio Germi said. "Or as serious as two grown men hiding under a box could get."

Suddenly, the two felt a giant hand on each of their shoulder. They looked up to see Crunch Bandicoot.

"Then why don't we go see what's up? If it is as serious as we thought, then they wouldn't mind a few latecomers." Crunch grinned.

"Heck yeah!"

Crunch winced before looking to the side to see a grinning Nash.

"Man, I thought I had to watch everyone having the fun I could have been having but no!" Nash said excitedly. "Oh no! I get to have fun nobody else could even think of having!"

Crunch groaned as he slapped his head. Perhaps they were going in over their heads.

**(The Arena)**

"Meow!"

"Jigglypuff!"

"HOLD STILL SO I COULD SKEWER YOU!"

Robo-Ky cursed his luck. He had to face off against two small fighters at once. On paper that should make things easier to defeat but no. They were too quick for the robot and every time he attacked, he kept missing.

Robo-Ky growled before slashing at Pura with his sword who deflected with his claws. Jigglypuff then floated up to the Ky impersonator and smacked him in the face with her Pound attack.

Robo-Ky's head literally spun around until he stopped it with his hands. However, his head was literally on backwards. Pura and Jigglypuff laughed while Robo-Ky readjusted it.

"SO YOU FIND JOY IN OTHER PEOPLE'S MISERY?" Robo-Ky said. "WELL, SO DO I!"

With that, he swung his sword sending a wave of electricity at the two. Pura and Jigglypuff both jumped out of the way. Robo-Ky then sprang to life leaping towards Pura and grabbing him by the tail.

Lifting him off the ground, he promptly booted him in the stomach hard. He was about to do the same attack again. Jigglypuff floated behind Robo-Ky and started to sing.

Despite breaking all laws of logic, Robo-Ky promptly dropped Pura and fell onto one knee making weird snoring noises.

As Pura tried to recover from the pain of the attack, Jigglypuff looked to see that Robo-Ky was asleep. Literally puffing up in anger, she got out a marker out of nowhere and started to draw all over his face.

Once she was done, she and Pura laughed at the work. He now had a moustache, goatee, blush marks and thick looking glasses.

The robot slowly woke up to see the two laughing at him. Seeing this made him fume even more.

"YOU DARE LAUGH AT ME!" Robo-Ky growled. "YOU WILL BE GUTTED LIKE THE SPINELESS FISH YOU ARE!"

Pura and Jigglypuff got themselves ready. Pouncing forward, Pura swung his claws at Robo-Ky striking him in the torso. Jigglypuff followed up the attack and rolling in place with sparkles surrounding her. She then released herself into Robo-Ky literally knocking him off his feet.

Robo-Ky fell hard on his face. With a robotic growl, he got up with a roar.

"I WILL NOT FALTER!" He yelled.

With that, he kicked Pura in the face knocking him away. He then grabbed Jigglypuff and pulled her close to his face.

"HA! IT SEEMS THAT YOU HAVE LOST THE ABILITY TO LAUGH AT ME NOW THAT I HAVE YOU IN MY GRASP!" Robo-Ky taunted.

Jigglypuff narrowed her eyes in anger. There was no way she was going to lose to this yutz.

So that was when she fell asleep.

KABOOM!

Pura and everyone close-by looked in awe as an explosion of fire engulfing Robo-Ky literally blowing him up into pieces and sending them flying out of the arena one by one.

The pieces of Robo-Ky landed in Monkey Island where Guybrush used the head as a talking skull.

Jivatma got stunned after being clubbed in the face by Samus' arm cannon. Samus then kicked him in the stomach knocking him away.

"Lucas, now!" Samus shouted.

"On it!" The psychic nodded. "PK Freeze!"

With that, he sent a hexagon surrounding by snowflakes at their opponent. It collided with the alien striking him with frost.

Jivatma winced at the freezing pain before standing up straight. Looking annoyed, he shot out his hand at Samus who took the attack to the chest. The armour-clad woman staggered back a couple of steps before looking down. Her eyes widened behind her visor when she got a scratch on her suit.

"Lucas, stay sharp!" Samus commanded. "That last attack literally scratched my armour!"

"Um, got it." The blonde boy said not liking where this was going.

Jivatma then shot out his arms stabbing at the two trying to skewer the both of them. Lucas yelped as Samus jumped in front of him and blocked taking the attacks for him. If it wasn't for her suit, she would have been killed by now.

Suddenly, Samus saw an opening. Lashing out her Plasma Whip, she grabbed Jivatma by the neck and pulled him towards him straight into a hard punch.

Jivatma fell onto his back but Samus wasn't done yet. Turning into her Morph Ball form, she released a small bomb. It quickly exploded sending Jivatma sprawling further.

Samus then went out of her Morph Ball. "And THAT was for the Other M low blow!"

Jivatma weakly got up. Perhaps a new change in tactics was in order.

Stretching out his arm again, he grabbed a surprised Samus by the leg. Pulling her towards him, he swung around and threw Samus into the air. Thinking quickly, he grabbed at the airborne woman with his arms.

"Samus!" Lucas gasped in horror.

Jivatma then stabbed forward one final time striking Samus hard. The bounty hunter fell to the ground onto her side in pain.

"S… Samus?" Lucas asked.

Then, he heard laughter, turning around he saw Jivatma laughing.

"Your armour may be tough but it is no match against my talons!" Jivatma taunted.

Lucas growled. "Well, maybe her armour is no match but can you even hit me?"

Jivatma raised an eyebrow. "You jest. The only reason I haven't hit you so far was because your friend was blocking all of my attacks aimed at you."

Lucas gulped nervously. "T-That means nothing!

Jivatma shook his head. "Oh, very well. You had been warned."

Beads of sweat appeared on Lucas' face. "Have to time this just right…"

Jivatma then shot his arm at Lucas who used his powers to float out of the way.

Using his rope snake, he grabbed onto the Jivatma's arm with it. When the alien pulled his arm back, Lucas hanged on for dear life with his hand.

Jivatma's eyes widened when he saw energy surrounding his free hand.

When Lucas was close enough, Lucas sent out his palm sending psychic power into the evil man's face. Not only did it hurt him a lot but he sent him tumbling over the ropes.

Jivatma landed in Pokemon. When a trainer mistook him for a Pokemon, he sent out a Charizard to attack him.

Lucas sighed in relief wiping sweat from his hand.

"Are you all right, kid?"

Lucas turned around to see Samus walking over. He also saw Wario throwing Venom out of the ring. (And into Luigi's Mansion where he played a match with Slim Bankshot.)

"Am I all right?" Lucas asked in disbelief. "You are the one that got stabbed repeatedly."

Samus smirked behind her helmet. "This suit had been through far worse. Now come on. Let's go help Link and the others."

Lucas nodded his head. "Right."

Big yelped before raising up his fishing rod to block a punch from Krunk. The baboon then made up for his mistake by leaping up and kicking Big in the chin.

As the purple cat staggered back, Krunk shook his head. "Why do you hestitate? All you had been doing is blocking my attacks since we started."

"That's because I don't like fighting." Big insisted.

Krunk's eyes widened at this. "If that is the case, why even enter this tournament at all?"

"At first, I wanted to avoid it but my good friend, Amy suggested it to me." Big said. "Saying that I may have a good chance at this."

"Well, your friend is obviously a good sense of strength." Krunk said crossing his arms. "Like I said earlier, I could sense you are quite strong. It is a shame to see it go to waste. Go on! Strike me!"

Big gulped. "Well, if you say so."

With that, he lunged with his free hand punching Krunk in the face. The blue man flew through a few feet before landing hard on his back. Despite being in pain, he sat up with a weak chuckle.

"Now THAT is more like it." Krunk said.

With that, he got up and charged forward at Big. The fisherman yelped and getting into an arm struggle with the baboon. The two struggled with each other trying to gain ground. Froggy hopped on down trying to encourage Big to win.

Suddenly, Krunk surprised Big by breaking away from the struggle and kicking Big in the stomach. However, Big stood in his place blinking twice.

"Well, where is the rest of the attack?" Big asked.

Krunk stood in his place. "Um, that IS the rest of the attack."

"Oh, okay." Big said before headbutting Krunk causing him to stagger back. The cat then slammed his fishing rod over Krunk's head knocking him down.

Despite hurt, Krunk grabbed Big by the feet and jumped up throwing Big onto his back hard. The Terra Champion then jumped up and belly flopped onto Big managing to knock the wind out of him. Krunk got up allowing Big to do the same only much slower. Big shook his head to get rid of any stars.

"Croak!" Froggy said looking concerned.

"Yeah, I am okay but that baboon is quite strong…" Big frowned. "I don't think I could beat him…"

"Croak croak!" Froggy said.

"Oh yeah! All I had to do is throw him out of the arena, right?" Big asked.

"Croak croak!" Froggy said.

"Ah, Froggy. You come up with the best plans!" Big smiled.

Krunk blinked twice before putting his fist to his mouth and coughing. "Um, if your conversation with your frog friend is finished, can we continue our fight?"

"Oh, right!" Big nodded.

Krunk smirked before rushing forward and delivering a punch. Big had actually managed to swerve to the side and dodge to the attack.

With that, the purple large man quickly wrapped the lure of the fishing rod around Krunk's wrist. Once he was done, he turned his back to the surprised ape and cast his fishing rod downwards. Krunk found himself being cast around the lure and thrown over the ropes with no hope of return.

Krunk landed in Super Monkey Ball. Seeing that he literally surrounded by bananas, he shrugged before he started to eat.

Roy Bromwell looked around. Ever since Rock Howard had gone back to fighting Shadow the Hedgehog, the high-school student was looking for an opponent.

"Hmm… Hinata looks like she was an one-on-one with that sexy nurse." Roy mused. "I COULD help that group of people with the blue-haired man but perhaps if I did, I would be getting in over my head."

Suddenly, something hit him in the back of his head causing him to stagger forward. Turning around and looking down, he found a dazed Ray. He looked up to see Rainbow Dash looking bored.

"Man, that was a waste of horsepower." Rainbow Dash grumbled. "Seriously, I don't even want to eliminate that kid anymore."

Suddenly, Hokuto flew past her a victim of Barbatos' throws. Seeing that she would be a far-more fun opponent, she flew after her.

Roy blinked twice before looking at Ray who was getting up. "Getting in over your head, eh? Kid?"

Ray dusted himself off. "Kinda. I kinda underestimated her."

"Tsk tsk tsk." Roy said wagging his finger. "You of all people should never underestimate anyone."

Ray looked offended by this. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Roy said with a smirk. "Face it, you haven't seen any work who-knows-how-long."

"Hey! Bean hasn't seen any work in a while too and look how well HE did!" Ray growled pointing to the fight between Bean and Peacock.

"Well, that's because his debut game had made it into a collection of old Sega games so that is why he had so much luck so far." Roy said. "But you? Seriously, I thought you were a recolor coming down the ramp."

Ray growled before lunging forward. However, Roy easily side-stepped out of the way.

"That was pathetic." Roy smirked. "Face it, kid. You are far too rusty."

Ray turned around. "Like you are one to talk."

"Hey, at least SOME people actually heard of Rival Schools." Roy smirked. "Just like some people had heard of Street Fighter EX, King of Fighters: Maximum Impact, Power Stone. Heck, even Waku Waku 7 is making a name for itself. But you… Again, I don't remember what game you debuted in."

Ray's eyebrow twitched.

Then, it happened.

At an alarming speed, Ray ran over to Roy and grabbed him by the leg throwing the surprised Pacific High student onto his back.

"Screw your generation, prettyboy!" Ray roared.

"Huh?" Roy asked confused.

Ray then charged forward and did a deadly axe kick into Roy's crotch.

"Screw. Your. Generation!" Ray roared.

Roy's eyes widened in pain before he held his crotch in pain. Ray quickly slapped his foot into Roy's crotch.

"Screw. Your. Generation!" Ray yelled continuing the stomping. "Screw. Your. Generation!"

The pain was overbearing for Roy. "Please... OW! Stop… AUGH!"

"Buy a new pair with your popularity, you rich snob!" Ray roared.

After five more stomps, he had finally stopped his assault. He glared down at the groaning Roy breathing heavily with hatred in his eyes. Suddenly, he realized what he had just done.

Turning around, he saw that everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at him in disbelief. Even Barbatos stopped attacking to stare with wide eyes and a slack jaw.

Ray looked around for a few seconds before chuckling nervously. Turning around, he put Roy out of his misery by pushing him out of the ring.

Roy landed in the Bathhouse Dungeon in Persona 4. When the main party passed the room where he was groaning from, they wisely tried to ignore it.

**(Sonic the Hedgehog Locker Room)**

Everyone stared with wide eyes and a slack jaw.

"Um, Mighty…?" Knuckles asked looking at his fellow ex-Chaotix member. "How long have Ray had all that rage pented up?"

"I… I have no idea…" Mighty said in awe. "I know Ray most of my life and he had never reacted so violently…"

"It's just goes to show what lack of work could do to a person." Sonic winced.

**(The Arena)**

Litchi looked at Hinata. "Don't you want to avenge your friend?"

The schoolgirl shook her head. "I don't know how many but I think that kid got a lot more problems to deal with."

Litchi merely shrugged. "Also true. Well, shall we continue?"

"Let's." Hinata nodded.

With that, the two got into position trying to ignore what just happened. Hinata attacked first kicking at Litchi who deflected it with her own kick. The nurse then sent her palm into Hinata's face causing her to stagger back.

Hinata quickly recovered before sending out green energy striking Litchi multiple times knocking her onto her back. Litchi winced in pain before gracefully leaping back to her feet and kicking forward. Hinata had blocked the attack before hopping forward and spinning around kicking Litchi multiple times.

Litchi staggered back feeling the stinging of the kicks before standing on straight and getting into a stance. "Perhaps a new tactic is in order."

Getting out her staff, Hinata immediately went on her guard thinking that she was going to swing at her.

But instead, Litchi placed herself onto the canvas confusing the schoolgirl. The former then leaped up and gracefully landed on top of the pole. Taking a big jump, she did a flying kick straight into Hinata's face.

The schoolgirl fell to the ground sprawling before jumping to her feet and charging forward. Litchi quickly raised her arms and leg to block a series of punches from the young girl. However, the nurse could do nothing when Hinata jumped up and spun her arms around striking Litchi in the face twice.

Litchi staggered to the side before adjusting her glasses. Suddenly, she felt a presence behind her. Flipping in place, she allowing a flying Hinata to soar past. The young girl felt onto her face before getting up and turning around.

Hinata then ran forward doing a slower but fiery version of her spin kick. Litchi jumped back to avoid the attack.

"All right! Come back!" Litchi yelled.

Hinata blinked twice. "Um, are you talking to me?"

That was all she got out before Litchi's staff had spun towards the nurse and struck Hinata on the way over knocking her down.

"You are indeed skilled but you are a little ahead of your time." Litchi warned.

Hinata immediately got up. "Just because I am a high-school student doesn't mean I can't rough it up with the adults."

"Perhaps but let's see you rough it up with THIS!" Litchi yelled.

With that, she spread her palms out summoning a giant flame underneath Hinata's feet sending her into the air screaming. She then fell out of the arena and into an elimination portal.

Hinata landed in Cake Mania where she chowed down on delicious goodies.

Litchi nodded her head in success before turning around. There, she saw Rainbow Dash shoving Hokuto out of the ring. (and into Art of Fighting where she sparred with Kasumi Todoh) The Chinese woman shrugged before walking off.

**(Interrogation Room)**

Beads of sweat rolled down the face of Pinstripe Potoroo as he looked around. The security team were glaring at him as if silently telling him to talk. Impmon gave a satisfied smirk loving every minute of this. Finally, Kong glared down at him.

"Don't. You. Dare. Say. Anything." Kong said darkly.

"Oh yeah! He is going to dare, all right!" Ally snapped. "Now where are the kidnapped fighters?"

"Um… Um…" Pinstripe said sweating nervously.

"SPEAK!" Ally yelled. "Or else, Kanji will show your buddy here that we mean business!"

Kanji smirked and nodded holding Pinstripe's Tommy gun in his hands. Putting it over his head, he was about to bend it onto his knee.

"No, wait!" Pinstripe shouted. "They are all in the boiler room!"

"You fink!" Kong snarled.

"Why did you kidnap those guys in the first place?" Ally demanded.

"I don't know!" Pinstripe insisted.

"The lady asked a question!" Kanji growled. "Why… Did… You… Kidnapped… Them?"

"I mean it! I don't know!" Pinstripe begged. "In fact, NOBODY but that Kurow guys does!"

"And are you sure that is all of the people on your hit list?" Vivi asked holding a notepad.

"I'm sure!" Pinstripe said. "That Bison had summoned everyone there and told us the specific orders!"

"Did this Kurow guy gave any indication as to why they kidnapped those people in the first place?" Hunter asked. "I mean a good number of your targets suck!"

"I know! That's what I said!" Pinstripe yelled. "But that kid just waved it off and said don't worry!"

Mel walked over to Ally. "Ally, I don't think we are going to get anything else out of this guy."

The boxer glared at the mobster before sighing. "Yeah, you are right."

Kanji growled before putting the Tommy gun back on the table causing Pinstripe to sigh in relief. Hunter then walked over to Impmon and untied his ropes.

"There you go, little guy." Hunter said.

"About time!" Impmon snorted before looking up and smirking up at Pinstripe and Kong. "Have fun sitting back when your stupid plan blows up in smoke, losers!"

The two baddies growled as they watched the imp walk out the door.

"Be careful." Vivi warned. "They still may be after you.

"Yeah, yeah." Impmon said putting his finger in his air and walking out.

"In the meantime, we gotta get to the boiler room!" Ally said.

"Yeah, maybe we can put a dent to Bison's plan where if we hurry." Kanji nodded.

With that, the five stormed out of the room leaving the two villains alone.

"Way to go, you yutz." Kong said flatly.

"Hey, excuse me for being protective of my baby!" Pinstripe said.

"Do you realize if the boss finds out, he will blow sky-high." Kong scolded. "Man, you are such an idiot."

Pinstripe blinked twice. "Um, Kong? Shouldn't be able to break out of those ropes?"

The giant koala paused. Flexing out his arms, he easily tore apart the ropes. "Um, oops?"

Pinstripe rolled his eyes. "Just get me out of this thing."

Kong nodded before easily freeing Pinstripe who wasted no time running to his Tommy Gun.

"There, there, baby. Don't cry! Daddy's here…" Pinstripe comforted as if he was holding a baby.

"Come on, come on, come on!" Kong said. "We have to find a way to stop the security team from getting to the boiler room!"

Pinstripe glared at Kong. "Can't you see my baby have gone through a traumatizing ordeal?"

The large man groaned before holding his head. With a sigh, he looked to the side.

Suddenly, he saw the same phone that Ally used to call the hosts. Kong raised an eyebrow.

**(De Vil's Mansion)**

"Blue Blaster!"

Horace took a spray of blue fire to the chest flying past a surprised Jasper. The latter growled before rushing forward with an umbrella intending to use it as a bludgeoning weapon.

"Blue Blaster!"

The same spray of blue fire that took out Horace had literally burned the umbrella to a crisp. Gabumon then ran up and tackled the lean man.

Jasper fell on top of Horace who just managed to pat out the small flames on his chest. Cruella saw this and got angry.

"You idiots! Can you do anything right?" Cruella snarled jumping up and down.

"Well, excuse me but never fighting a wolf-lizard-unicorn thing!" Jasper groaned while getting up.

"Again with the wolf-lizard-unicorn." Gabumon said flatly.

"Get me that fur! That's an order!" Cruella shouted.

"Yeah, yeah." Jasper grumbled.

With that, he picked a nearby crowbar and rushed forward.

"Get away from me!" Gabumon demanded. "Blue Blaster!"

Jasper had managed ducked under the burst of blue fire and rushed over to Gabumon pulling his crowbar over his head. However, the Digimon easily blocked the attack with his claws and proceeded to have a struggle with the lean man. The thug growled before trying to get through.

"Don't worry, Jasper!" Horace roared running forward carrying a fire extinguisher. "I'm coming!"

With that, he used it on the struggle between Gabumon and Jasper sending foam all over the two. The two immediately stopped what they were doing to glare at the fat man.

"WHAT was THAT?" Jasper asked.

"Um, well, he IS a fire-breathing monster…" Horace said sheepishly.

"That may be so but I didn't even use my…" Gabumon started.

That was all he got out before he got a face out of foam. Cruella groaned while shaking her head before walking over.

"Gimme that!" Jasper demanded grabbing the fire extinguisher. "THIS is how you use a fire extinguisher!"

With that, he slammed it on top of Gabumon's head sending him straight to the ground.

"Hey! You got him!" Horace smiled as the two ran to the side of Gabumon and each grabbed an arm.

"Of course! Do you think I could be beaten by a dumb animal?" Jasper smirked.

By this time, Gabumon had snapped out of his daze. With a snarl, he decided to show these two thugs otherwise.

"HORN ATTACK!"

With that, he lunged into the air horn-first with the two surprised thugs hanging on for dear life. Horace and Jasper then butted heads with each other by accident. As Gabumon gracefully landed on the ground, he looked down and smirked as the downed goons. It seems that the ball was in his court now.

BANG!

The Digimon jumped after a large bullet came out of nowhere and shot the floor beside him. Turning around, he saw Cruella holding a musket in her hands.

"A wise man once said if you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself." Cruella snarled. "I am taking that fur!"

Gabumon, Horace and Jasper jumped to each running around trying to avoid the musket shots from the crazy woman.

"Hold still!" Cruella demanded.

"And get my brains blown out!" Gabumon yelled. "No, thanks!"

With that, he dove behind a sofa. However, he knew that wasn't safe there for long. Reaching into his fur, he got out a Smash Ball.

"Never though that I would need to digivolve to stop a HUMAN." Gabumon mused.

He was about to break it so he could have the power to digivolve.

BANG!

Everything went in slow-motion for Gabumon. A shot from Cruella's musket blasted towards the sofa causing a very unsightly hole in it and into Gabumon's Smash Ball destroying it in an instant.

Gabumon's pupils shrank. "Oh no…"

With a deep gulp, he slowly peeked through the hole Cruella made to see with a glowing aura around her. Cruella looked down at herself with a confused look on her face. She then looked up at Gabumon.

She then smirked darkly. "Perfect."

Somehow, she activated the power of the Smash Ball going into a different form. Gabumon, Horace and Jasper looked in awe and disgust as the fur on Cruella's fur coat turned into snake-like bodies with hissing fox heads on it. Cruella looked over the heads and smirked.

"This may be fun." She said. "Now attack!"

With that, the fox heads sprang to life. One of the heads broke through the sofa and tackled Gabumon into the stomach until he fell straight into a wall. The heads then started to pummel the poor Digimon while Cruella laughed maniacally. Jasper and Horace held each other in pain.

After ten seconds, the effects of the Smash Ball wore off and Cruella's suit had turned back to normal. Gabumon sat against the wall with bruises all over him out cold. Cruella smirked before walking over to the downed man.

"Now to get that fur!" Cruella smirked.

Suddenly, the woman noticed something. Gabumon had a faint green aura around him as he was slowly vanishing.

"What… What's going on?" Cruella asked in disbelief.

"The most legit question I had heard all day!" Jasper shouted.

Cruella watched in horror as Gabumon disappeared completely signalling that his ten minutes was up.

"NO! No!" Cruella shouted going on her hands and knees in a vain attempt to search for Gabumon. "Come back! That fur was wonderful! Please come back!"

Jasper and Horace watched with blinking twice watching Cruella trying to look for Gabumon before looking at each.

"Okay, you saw the whole thing too because I thought it was that cheese I ate disagreeing with me." Horace said.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Jasper said flatly.

**(The Arena)**

A bomb with hands and feet casually walked across the middle of the arena. Suddenly, another bomb flew in and collided in it resulting in an explosion.

Bean the Dynamite and Peacock both fell onto their a victim of the explosion. The two then blinked twice at each other for a moment.

"Oh, man! That was so awesome!" Bean grinned.

"I know, right!" Peacock laughed.

With that, the two people got up and got ready to battle. Peacock got out her gun and shot a bullet that looked a Bullet Bill from Mario. Bean quickly ducked under the bomb and rushed forward kicking at Peacock.

However, the young girl opened her mouth so she could bite the duck in his foot. Bean yelled in pain as he punched Peacock in the face releasing her. Bean hopped backwards holding his foot.

Seeing her opponent was stunned, she got out a chainsaw out of nowhere and revved it up. She lunged at Bean swinging her weapon at the bird only for the green duck to yelp and jump back nearly avoiding the attack. Peacock made up for the mistake slamming a pie straight in the Bean's face.

As the bomber tried to wipe the pie from his face, he received a kick to the stomach causing him to stagger back. Bean got up looking a little miffed off before throwing another bomb at Peacock who got out a baseball bat and hit it towards Wario blowing him up instead.

"Seriously, Daffy?" Peacock asked patting her bat behind her shoulder. "Bombs? Is that ALL you can do?"

"Um, yeah. They call me Bean the DYNAMITE for a reason." Bean scolded.

"Seriously, with such a limited fighting style, it's no wonder you haven't seen work for a while." Peacock smirked.

Bean actually growled at this. "Hey! You aren't Little Miss Popular either!"

"That may be true but that's because I am a rookie to the gaming world." Peacock smirked. "I have an excuse!"

With that, she snapped herself fingers summoning a shadow over Bean's head. The duck's eyes widened before he jumped out of the way nearly avoiding being flattened by an anvil.

Bean jumped up and stuck out his tongue at Peacock. "Missed me! Missed me! Now you gotta kiss me!"

Peacock merely crossed her thin arms. "All right, Andy. You heard Plucky."

Bean's grin vanished. "Um, Andy?"

Suddenly, a shadow fell onto Bean from behind him. Turning around, he saw that the anvil that nearly squashed had now had bulky arms and legs with a big grin with boxing gloves. Bean's face fell.

"Pucker up, lover-boy." He said before punching Bean in the beak sending him sprawling across the arena.

Bean groaned before weakly getting up. As much as he really, really, REALLY hated to admit but he needed to do more than throw bombs to beat this girl. Bean then saw that a few of his feathers were on the ground.

Then, a light bulb had appeared over his head.

Turning around, he saw Peacock stampeded over.

"Get out the lemon sauce because I am aching for poultry!" Peacock grinned getting out a giant cannon.

Bean's pupils shrank.

BOOM!

Peacock put her fingers in her ears to block out the sound. Looking up, she saw that there was a series of feathers on the ground.

"Whoa! I smoked him!" Peacock grinned.

"Think again, pretty-bird!"

Peacock's eyes widened before looking up to see Bean standing on top of the turnbuckle holding three lit bombs in his hands. Throwing them onto the ground, they exploded in front of Peacock sending the young girl out of the ring.

Peacock landed in Looney Tunes. She fit right in.

"PK Fire!

"Ray Chariot!"

Lucas and Colette launched their respective attacks at Barbatos. Link and Samus assisted the two young people by firing their arrow and plasma shots respective at the large man.

All this did was annoy Barbatos. "What's the matter? Too cowardly to face me head on?"

"You mean like this." Shadowgeist said giving the giant a hard uppercut to the chin.

Barbatos staggered back before recovering to see Shadowgeist, Ryu and Veigue stepping forward. He then growled.

"I'll crush your bones!" Barbatos shouted sending his axe downwards. However, the three easily leaped back to avoid the attack.

However, they were unable to avoid the following tremor. Barbatos smirked before summoning a rock from the ground and thrusting his axe into it making a shockwave knocking the three men off their feet.

Link then charged forward and slashed Barbatos in the back. The dark-skinned man cried in pain before kicking behind him catching Link in the stomach. The Hero of Time fell to the ground holding his gut.

"Writhe in pain!" Barbatos shouted stomping on top of Link's back striking him with electricity.

"Link!" Lucas gasped.

"Get away from him!" Samus shouted shooting a missile into Barbatos causing him to retreat backwards. Veigue, Ryu and Shadowgeist then pounced at the giant.

Link groaned he got up. That last two attacks really did a number on him. If he was fresher, he would had probably shook it off but he was in pain.

Suddenly, Link remembered something. Reaching into his pocket of hammer-space, he pulled a bottle with a fairy. He smirked before he got ready to open it.

He was unaware that Colette was looking horrified.

"Link, NO!" Colette shouted.

Unfortunately it was too late, Link had opened the bottle and the fairy came out flying around the young man healing him of his injuries. Barbatos and Veigue watched the whole thing with wide eyes. The latter looked up at the former not liking where this was going.

"What… Was… That?" Barbatos asked with a twitching eyebrow.

"Huh? It is a fairy bottle." Link said confused. "It is one of my most used ite…"

"LOOK OUT!"

Link quickly looked up to see Barbatos stampeding towards him not giving him time to react.

Veigue however had enough time to push Link out of the way.

Everyone looked in horror as Barbatos grabbed Veigue by his neck and lifting him off the ground before spiking him into the canvas.

"NO…"

Barbatos then stomped his foot on top of Veigue's chest. Everyone winced when they heard that a couple of ribs cracking.

"ITEMS…"

Barbatos then swung his axe upwards sending Veigue into the air with fiery wind. Veigue weakly looked up at the crowd. As luck may have it, he saw the section where the characters of the Tales series were not invited to the tournament looking in horror.

The one that caught his eye the most was his girlfriend, Claire with misty eyes.

"VEIGUEEEEEE!" She screamed.

"EVER!"

The people fighting Barbatos looked disheartened as Veigue landed on his back hard. Barbatos laughed evilly.

"That's one more blood of a hero on my axe!" Barbatos grinned.

Link looked at Veigue the most stunned. If it wasn't for the blue-haired swordsman, that could had been him lying on the ground. The green-clad man gritted his teeth before glaring at the laughing Barbatos.

"You call yourself a Hero Killer, eh?" Link said charging forward. "Let's see if you can kill the Hero of Time!"

Ryu and Shadowgeist followed suit. Meanwhile, Colette, Samus and Lucas rushing over to the downed Veigue.

"Veigue! Veigue!" Colette cried out.

"Colette, what's wrong on?"

The angel turned her head to see Mignon rushing over. She also saw Shing falling straight into an elimination portal (and into Sonic Unleashed where he mistook Sonic's Werehog form for an enemy. Stupid mistake.)

"Mignon, thank goodness you are here!" Colette said in relief. "You can heal right? Please heal Veigue!"

"O-Okay…" The pink-haired girl said crouching down and using her healing powers on Veigue.

Meanwhile, Barbatos raised his axe to block a series of sword slashes from Link. The former smirked before he quickly punted the young man in the gut knocking him away.

That was until Shadowgeist jumped up and landed his feet firmly on top of Barbatos' head. Normally that would knock out somebody but Barbatos had far more stamina than an average guy and all it did was annoy him.

"Heh. You have to do better than that!" Barbatos laughed.

"I know. That was just a distraction." Shadowgeist taunted.

With that, Ryu ran in front of Barbatos with a determined look on his face. The giant did not had any time to react.

"SHIN…"

Ryu shouted dealing a heavy blow to Barbatos' body. The white-clad fighter followed it up with a punch to the chest.

"SHORYUKEN!"

With that, he jumped up in the air giving Barbatos a deadly uppercut knocking the large man out of the ring.

"Good work, man!" Link encouraged.

"Thank you." Ryu said shaking his hand. "I am just glad we got him out of the ring before anyone else was hurt."

Meanwhile, Mignon was still healing Veigue.

"Mignon thinks she is done…" The white witch said. "Mignon never used her magic like this before."

"Either way, it doesn't matter." Samus said shaking her head. "His ribs are cracked. And he got a broken leg."

"How do you…" Lucas said.

"…Know? I have a X-Ray Scope." Samus said. "Anyway, we need to get him out of the ring fast."

"Right… Colette, eliminate me…" Veigue said weakly.

"What?" Colette said alarmed. "I can't do that! You are my nodal companion! We are representing the same node!"

"That is why… I want you to eliminate me…" Veigue groaned. "Tales still needs the eliminations."

"Go on, kid…" Samus frowned. "He needs to get out of the ring and get medical help ASAP anyway."

"Well… All right." Colette said gentle picking up Veigue and throwing him out of the ring.

Veigue landed in Trauma Center. He was lucky seeing the main cast immediately rushed him to the hospital.

**(Neon Heights)**

Waluigi watched as Toadette landed on a blue space in front of him.

"Did you-a really think you are going to get that last treasure chest, squirt?" Waluigi taunted with a smirk.

"I have you know that I have just as much of a chance as you in getting that star." Toadette said sternly.

"Oh, reallllly?" Waluigi asked. "Even when I have THIS?"

With that, he pulled out a white and green orb with a mini Lakitu in it. Toadette looked over it and gasped.

"That's right, kiddo! Lakitu!" Waluigi smirked. "I am going to use it and get that star! Best of all, there's no way there are just coins or a Bob-omb because it is the only treasure chest left!"

Toadette shrank back. "Um, Waluigi?"

"Amazed at my-a easy victory! Well, you should be!" The purple-clad man taunted.

What he didn't know was the main reason Toadette was scared was because of a certain axe-wielding man behind him. It was only when he spoke in a deep, dark voice that he realized his presence.

"Is that an item?"

**(Announcer's Booth)**

"Poor Veigue." Tinyrocket winced.

"Yeah, at least he landed in a node full of doctors." SSBFreak offered.

"Yeah… Hey, Tiny. Excuse me for going off topic but…" Orange-Ratchet said.

"Yeah?" Tinyrocket asked.

"What is with a fighter appearing in Mario Party every section?" Orange-Ratchet asked.

"Yeah, Barbatos is the fifth one there." SSBFreak said.

Tinyrocket nervously poked his fingers together. "Okay… I kinda cheated. I asked the engineer to make sure that at least one person land in the node of Mario Party every section."

"Ah, I see." Orange-Ratchet said. "Well, there are nine different games in the franchises and each one has different situations the fighters could land in so I guess you can get away with it."

The three hosts watched intently as Barbatos tore Waluigi a new one.

**(The Arena)**

"Reppuken!"

Shadow jumped over a purple wave send out by Rock Howard. Loading his gun, he aimed at the young man. Rock immediately went on his guard blocking the shots Shadow fired at this. Despite wincing in pain, Rock stayed calm.

Still blocking, he rushed over to the hedgehog and kicked him in the face causing him to stagger back.

Shadow shook his head before aiming at Rock. "You seemed determined."

"I AM. I need to survive long enough to show my so-called father, Geese exactly what I thought about him!" The blonde man said swerved to the side to avoid a shot.

"Ah, I see. You are out for revenge." Shadow said. "You know you should really like those things go."

"How dare you say that as if you were there?" Rock growled.

"Don't misunderstand. I heard a lot of bad things about Geese Howard." Shadow shrugged. "However, you mustn't let it consume you. Trust me. I used to be like you worrying about revenge and bloodlines and that. It sucked."

Rock narrowed his eyes. "If I decided to let go of the past, it would be when I decide to! NOT someone else! Besides, none of that matters right now!"

Shadow sighed before getting out his Chaos Emerald. "When you're right. You're right."

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

Rock's eyes widened as Shadow disappeared right before his eyes. Suddenly, Shadow came out of nowhere and kicked him in the face. The young man staggered back to the side before Shadow gracefully landed on the ground and punched Rock's stomach.

The son of Geese Howard wheezed before holding his stomach. He snarled before standing up straight. Kicking forward, he sent his foot into Shadow's face. Or that would be the case if Shadow didn't raised his arms to block the kick. He then chopped Rock's leg causing him to retreat back in pain.

Shadow smirked before getting out his Chaos Emerald. "CHAOS CONTROL!"

Rock narrowed his eyes. "Oh no, you don't!"

With that, he raised his arms in the air before slamming them now on the ground.

"RAGING STORM!"

Shadow chose the worst time to reappear. Right over Rock who just released a pillar of purple energy around him striking the hedgehog multiple times. Once he was done, Shadow fell to the ground. Rock smirked before easily picking him up and throwing him out of the ring.

Shadow landed in Mario Kart Wii. Shooting Bowser Jr. off of his bike, he hitched it and rode off.

Rock nodded before turning around proud of himself. He also saw that Big had managed to shove Litchi out of the ring (and into Animaniacs where Yakko and Wakko jumped into her arms yelling what else? Hellooooooo nurse!) Rock thought about fighting the giant cat but then told himself that he had too much dignity.

**(Dome; Hallway)**

Shoma watched in horror as Nagare Namikawa fell back-first into a wall. The swimmer looked up to narrowly avoid a kick from Richard Meyer. Nagare jumped back getting into his stance.

"Must eliminate Shoma Sawamura." Richard said running forward and kicking out his foot. However, Nagare easily caught the kick and let out a kick of his own catching the bartender in the stomach.

The older man staggered back before jumping up flipping his body and kicking with both feet. Nagare easily blocked the attack but was unable to block a kick to the stomach.

Shoma stood on the sidelines looking helpless. Sure that Nagare wanted to fight this guy alone but the reason Richard Meyer was after them was because of him and his interference with Valgas and Kraken. Then again, he looked up to Nagare for a reason.

Richard spun around rapidly kicking Nagare in the stomach before flipping and kicking the young man in the air. The dark-skinned man got ready to kick Nagare again on the way down.

However, Nagare never came down. Raising an eyebrow, Richard looked up to see Nagare swimming across the air as if he was underwater.

The swimmer jumped back down to the ground before turning around to see Richard charging forward. Nagare then sat up and started to kick up water out of nowhere hitting Richard. The Capoeira fighter staggered back before recovering.

Richard then advanced forward and did a flying kick only for Nagare to duck under it. The latter quickly turned around and leaped up in the air and swam after him just like before.

However, this time. The strange movement actually managed to DAMAGE Richard as if he was being struck by small waves of water. The shirtless man fell onto his back unconscious. Shoma looked in awe before Nagare fell down.

"You did it, Nagare!" Shoma grinned. "You beat him! And quite easily I might add!"

Nagare smiled and nodded at his success.

"But just one thing?" Shoma asked. "Why did you ask me to stay back?"

Nagare paused for a moment. "Because Capoeira is like water."

Shoma blinked twice. "Huh?"

"Remember, capoeira is not only a fighting style but also a dance as well." Nagare explained. "The flow of the attack goes like water to a certain rhythm."

Shoma scratched the back of his head. "All right. You lost me."

"To fight with capoeira, one must feel when dancing. Joy. Excitement. Playing a rhythm exclusive to you." Nagare said.

"Okay, I THINK I am getting you now…" Shoma said. "The reason you won so easily because that guy was brainwashed."

"Indeed." Nagare nodded. "He was unable to use his own fighting style effectively because he couldn't have a single rhythm."

Shoma slowly nodded his head. He then looked down at the out cold Richard. "So what do we do with this guy?"

Nagare crouched down. "We wait until he wakes up. If he is broken out of his trance, we could ask questions about what is going on?"

"But how about getting a team together?" Shoma asked.

"We have someone who may have actually seen our foes close up." Nagare said. "That and we would still wander around until we find someone that could help."

Shoma slumped his shoulders. "Also true."

**(The Arena)**

Two weapons clashed with each other despite the comical difference of the design of weapons. Slash and Kairi stepped back from each other glaring at each other.

Slash rushed forward slashing at Kairi who skilfully leaped over the swordsman and kicked behind her catching him in the back of the head. The dark-skinned man rubbed the back of his head before turning around and locking weapons with each other trying to gain ground on each other.

Kairi then found an opening kicking Slash in the stomach knocking him away from him. Kairi then slammed the handle of her Keyblade into Slash's forehead and kicked him in the chin.

Slash staggered back holding his chin. "Heh. This girl is stronger than she looks."

With that, he leapt forward swinging his katana wildly. Kairi raised her Keyblade to block the series of attacks from the swordsman. Then, Slash sent a giant wave of dark energy at Kairi knocking the teenager off her feet.

Kairi groaned before swinging her Keyblade at Slash's foot knocking him onto his rear. Slash made up for the mistake by kicking Kairi in the face.

The two people then got up.

"I have to ask. How come you are holding back?" Slash asked.

Kairi looked appalled at this. "I beg your pardon?"

"How come you aren't using any special moves or spells on me?" Slash quizzed.

Kairi sheepishly looked at the ground. "Um, well… I haven't learned anything like those yet."

Slash raised an eyebrow. "I thought those skills come automatically with the Keyblade."

"Well, I am not playable yet." Kairi said.

"Ah, I see." Slash said before shrugging. "Can't be helped."

With that, he lunged over to Kairi and locked weapons with her once again. The two struggled to gain ground on each other.

However, Kairi was losing and was headed towards the ropes. Slash saw this and smirked making his way over. Kairi winced as she tried to hold her own. She didn't want to get eliminated. Not this early.

Unknown to the two, a small light surrounded Kairi's Keyblade. Kairi slowly looked up to notice it.

"_What…? What is going on…?" _Kairi thought. _"Is this the power from being a Princess of Heart?"_

Decided to go further, she pushed herself to try to keep up with the struggle. Slash was surprised to see strength coming from the girl all of a sudden.

Then, Kairi thrust her Keyblade emitting a bright light. The light struck the surprised Slash and sent him flying straight out of the ring. Kairi looked in awe as Slash disappeared into a portal before looking down at her Keyblade to see the light vanishing.

Slash landed in Girls Bravo where he ran in fear from an entire city full of women desperate for a man.

Wario blocked a punch from Rock before countering with a punch of his own. However, the young man easily jumped back and kicked the portly man in the face. Wario grunted in annoyance before jumping up and twirling around.

However, Rock jumped back to avoid the attack and countered.

"Rising Tackle!" Rock shouted turning himself upside-down and drilling Wario in one leg dealing multiple kicks. As Rock gracefully landed on the ground, Wario fell straight on his face. The yellow-and-purple man slowly got up.

"And they call ME a Mario clone!" Wario grumbled. "At least I have moves of my own!"

"This again?" Rock said in disbelief. "Look, I was trained by Terry Bogard! Of course I would use some of his moves! Also, don't think I want Geese's blood in me!"

"Well, it couldn't hurt me think up some moves on your own." Wario taunted.

Rock narrowed his eyes. "You want original! Fine, how this?"

With that, he lunged towards Wario and did a series of punches and kicks on the shorter man.

"NEO DEADLY RAVE!"

Rock shouted sending his fist in Wario creating a large impulse of energy straight into a turnbuckle head-first. Wario groaned with stars around his eyes to see Rock walking over with a smirk.

"How's… THAT for original?" Rock grinned.

Wario growled. "You are making me mad, kid!"

With that, he stomped forward shoulder-first. Rock easily jumped over the attack before turning around and dealing a Reppuken into Wario's butt. The fat man turned around annoyed.

Much to Rock's surprise, Wario got out a motorcycle out of nowhere and rode it towards the younger man. However, Rock was far more quicker than Wario gave him credit for and easily drove out of the way.

Rock quickly got up adjusting his gauntlets. "HA! You have to do a lot better than that to beat me!"

Rock's smirk then vanished when he saw Wario lifting the motorcycle over his head with one hand.

"How's… THAT for better?" Wario said purposely imitating Rock's comment.

With that, he threw the motorcycle at Terry's prodigy knocking him to the ground. With the young man stunned, Wario ran over to grabbed him by the feet. Spinning around while holding Rock, he tried to gain enough momentum before letting go of the legs sending the blonde man flying.

Wario smirked in success. However, it faltered when he found out that where he threw Rock was nowhere near outside of the ring.

Rock landed on his back. With a groan, he rubbed the back of his head to stop the pain. To realize that he didn't felt any pain at all. In fact, the canvas felt soft. Raising an eyebrow in confusion, he felt whatever he had landed on.

"Well, YOU'RE certainly enjoying yourself."

Rock's eyes widened in horror before he looked down to see Rainbow Dash glaring daggers at him. He also noticed that his hand on her rear. He just realized how much of a pervert he made himself look.

Rock tried to apologize but it was too little, too late. Rainbow Dash grabbed Rock by the jacket and lifted him into the air until they were over the outside of the ring. She promptly dropped him.

Rock landed in Art of Fighting 2 where he took out his frustrations on a younger Geese.

Wario blinked twice. If he watched where he was aiming, he could have sent Rock straight out of the ring and then it would have been HIS elimination instead of Rainbow Dash's.

"D'OH I MISSED!"

The crowd cheered as Ray the Flying Squirrel walked over to him.

"Wow, you actually used it instead of losing a few measly coins." Ray grinned.

Without looking, Wario backhanded Ray in the face sending him soaring out of the arena too stunned to fly back.

Ray landed in Sonic Heroes where he had fun riding the current of several fans.

Samus looked at Wario. Shaking her head in hopelessness, she walked off trying to ignore him. Then, someone pounced onto her back and rapidly attacked. Samus quickly reached behind him and threw the attacker off of her before aiming her arm cannon.

Only to see Pura get up with an excited look on his face.

"Oh, it's only you." Samus said lowering her cannon. "Listen. I think you would be better off fighting someone else."

Pura didn't listen. Instead, he pounced at Samus who easily jumped out of the way.

Samus sighed before she shook her head. "Why do they always do it the hard way?"

Pura again pounced but Samus was ready. Holding out her arm, she allowed Pura to bite her with no success.

"See? There is no way your claws and fangs could get through MY suit." Samus said.

Pura then jumped back and went under Samus' legs surprising her. The tiger tried to scratch at Samus' legs only to leave a few unsightly scratches on the legs. Samus grunted in anger before kicking Pura away.

The tiger cub sprawling across the ground and quickly got up with a bright meow.

Samus again sighed. "You are more a kitten than a tiger."

Pura took offense of this and attacked again. Samus thought quickly and turned in her Morph Ball to dodge it.

That was a big mistake on her part.

Pura jumped on top of the Morph Ball and started to play with it as if Samus was a ball of yarn batting it back and forth between his paws cutely. Samus would had brought herself out of her Morph Ball by now but she was too dizzy to react.

Pura then turned onto his back and batted the Morph Ball in the air throwing it to himself.

However, he had thrown Samus one foot too high and she ended up flying into the air. The Morph Ball bounced across the arena before it fell between the ropes and into a portal.

Samus landed in Marble Madness. Seeing that she was still in Morph Ball form anyway, she navigated herself around the level.

Pura frowned that his plaything got lost so soon. With a frown, he turned around only to see Lucas throwing Shadowgeist out of the ring with his psychic powers. (And into Spiderman where he teamed up with Venom to stop villains before the titular character stopped them from going too far.) With a smile, Pura decided to cause mischief with him next.

Bean landed hard on his back before he weakly got up holding his arm. As plucky as he may be, he had to admit that he was in trouble.

Jigglypuff happily waddled over. Bean growled before getting out another bomb and throwing it at the Pokemon. Jigglypuff got caught in the explosion and got blown away. However, she quickly puffed herself full of air and floated back. Bean ran over and tried to punt herself.

Jigglypuff yelped before rolling under the attack. She then used her Pound move to knock Bean on his rear. Bean quickly reacted with a bright idea pecking at Jigglypuff several times.

The pink Pokemon staggered back leaving Bean stunned.

"You're not popping…" Bean said. "Aren't you supposed to be a BALLOON Pokemon or did you just use that alias because it sounds cute?"

Jigglypuff's response was to fly to Bean and slapped him around the face a few times.

Bean staggered back stunned. "All right… Stupid question."

Bean then noticed Jigglypuff was getting ready to sing. With his eyes widening after remembered what usually happened to people who listened to Jigglypuff sing. Thinking quickly, Bean kicked Jigglypuff away.

Jigglypuff rolled across the ground for a moment before standing up straight. She then puffed out in anger. She didn't take kindly to people interrupting her songs.

Running forward (or at least trying to run forward), she did a strange baseball slide with Bean easily dodging it. Bean gave the puffball a hard kick.

Jigglypuff got up angrily and floating towards Bean. The green duck smirked before he got ready to grab the balloon.

That was until Jigglypuff floated over his head.

Jigglypuff spun around drilling her feet into Bean's forehead multiple times and giving his a big headache.

"Owie! Owie! Owie!" Bean groaned holding his head. "That hurt almost as much as Amy's hammer!"

Seeing her opponent stunned, Jigglypuff started to roll around in place. When Bean had finally snapped to attention, Jigglypuff crashed into Bean sending him flying over the ropes.

"SONIC'S GONNA SUE YOUUUUU!" Bean shouted before he disappeared into a portal.

Bean landed in Duck Hunt where the hunter aimed his gun at him. He promptly blew up the hunter and the dog.

"Hadouken!"

Link raised his shield to block the trademark projectile of Ryu. Ryu made up for the mistake before running over and did a quick low kick knocking Link off of his feet. The Hero of Time looked up to see Ryu raising his leg up. Link yelped before rolling out of the way nearly avoiding the attack.

Link got up. "Um, remind me why we are fighting again even though we are allies?"

"That may be true that we are allies to take down a dangerous foe but we are still rivals." Ryu explained. "Besides, I always wanted to fight the Hero of Time."

Link gave a small smile. "And I'll be kidding if I said I always wanted to fight you as well."

"That is good to hear." Ryu said getting into a stance. "Shall we continue?"

Link nodded before running over getting out his bow and shot an arrow at Ryu and easily countered it with a Hadouken. Deciding to try again, Link launched his Gale Boomerang at Ryu.

This time, Ryu was unprepared and found himself not only getting hit by the attack but was also forced towards Link to give him a good kick in the chest.

Ryu landed on his back hard only for him to quickly recover and kick him back in the stomach knocking him away. The brown-haired fighter got up and ran over to Link.

"Shoryuken!" Ryu shouted doing his trademark jumping uppercut into Link's chin. The green-clad man fell through the air before landing on his side. Link slowly got up wiping a trail of blood from his mouth.

Readying his Master Sword, he ran over and slashed with his sword. However, Ryu easily leaped back to avoid the attack.

"You are a skilled warrior, Link." Ryu said. "However, you focus too much on weapons."

"Well, excuuuuse me." The blonde man scolded. "But I wouldn't had never even been any close to saving my node from Ganondorf if it wasn't for my weapons! And what's wrong with having a vast arsenal?" 

"Nothing. But it helps to have a special skill." Ryu said.

"I know." Link said with a smirk.

With that, he ran towards Ryu and spun his sword around like a tornado. However, Ryu easily ducked under the attack and the young man a good uppercut to the chin followed up a couple of gut punches.

Link staggered back not liking where this better was going. Suddenly, he got an idea.

Getting out his Gale Boomerang, he threw it at Ryu who jumped out of the way.

"Surely you of all people should know using the same…" Ryu started.

However, he paused when he saw Link get out a lit bomb. Link smirked before throwing it in front of Ryu resulting in a large blast sending the white-clad man flying out of the ring.

Ryu landed in Virtua Fighter where people keep mistaking him for Akira Yuki.

Link laughed heartily at his elimination. Now that he had eliminated the most iconic character of fighting games, he felt great. In fact, he didn't want to stay still. He needed to have another fight. Turning around, he looked to see who else was next.

Then, his smile faltered. Big readjusted his string on his fishing pole with Froggy watching. Rainbow Dash actually opted to stay on the ground to relax for once. Wario leaned against a turnbuckle picking his nose while Jigglypuff took a nap. Mignon and Colette happily rubbed a purring Pura with Kairi sitting next to a turnbuckle watching them. Finally, Lucas breathed in and out for a moment before he noticed that Link was looking at him and shyly waved.

Link weakly returned the wave before looking up at the entrance curtain. Perhaps it couldn't hurt until the batch of fighters came in.

**FINAL SCORE (11 Votes)**

**(Live Votes: Die Votes) = Final Score**

WARIO (ST: EX) (10:2) = 8 (Venom, Ray the Flying Squirrel)

JIGGLYPUFF (SSB) (9:2) = 7 (Robo-Ky, Bean the Dynamite)

BIG THE CAT (StH) (9:2) = 7 (Krunk, Litchi Faye-Ling)

RAINBOW DASH (MLP: FiM) (10:3) = 7 (Hokuto, Rock Howard)

LUCAS (SSB) (10:3) = 7 (Jivatma, Shadowgeist)

KAIRI (KH) (8:3) = 5 (Slash)

PURA (CB) (8:3) = 5 (Samus Aran)

LINK (SSB) (9:4) = 5 (Ryu)

MIGNON BEART (KoF: MI):(7:5) = 2 (Shing Meteortye)

COLETTE BRUNEL (To) (7:5) = 2 (Veigue Lungberg)

**(ELIMINATED)**

RYU (ST: EX) (6:5) = 1 (Barbatos Goetia)

LITCHI FAYE-LING (BB) (6:5) = 1 (Hinata Wakaba)

RAY THE FLYING SQUIRREL (StH) (6:5) = 1 (Roy Bromwell)

ROCK HOWARD (KoF: MI) (6:5) = 1 (Shadow the Hedgehog)

BEAN THE DYNAMITE (StH) (7:7) = 0 (Peacock)

PEACOCK (SG) (5:6) = -1

SHADOWGEIST (ST: EX) (5:6) = -1

JIVATMA (KoF: MI) (4:7) = -3

SHING METEORTYE (To) (4:7) = -3

SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG (StH) (4:8) = -4

KRUNK (CB) (3:8) = -5

ROY BROMWELL (RS) (3:8) = -5

SAMUS ARAN (SSB) (3:8) = -5

HOKUTO (ST: EX) (4:9) = -5

SLASH (WW7) (3:9) = -6

ROBO-KY (GG) (3:9) = -6

HINATA WAKABA (RS) (3:9) = -6

VENOM (GG) (2:9) = -7

VEIGUE LUNGBERG (To) (10:1) = -9

BARBATOS GOETIA (To) (0:11) = -11

**Side Battles:**

"**Get That Digimon!"**

CRUELLA DE VIL, HORACE AND JASPER (101D) **skins **GABUMON (DRA)

7 to 4

"**Dancing With Waves"**

NAGARE NAMIKAWA (RS) **cooldowns **RICHARD MEYER (KOF: MI)

**Record-Breaking Duo: **The record for the most eliminations so far was four. Rainbow Dash AND Lucas had broken that record by scoring six and five eliminations respectively.


	15. Section Six

**(The Arena)**

Half of the ten fighters (Link and Rainbow Dash) left in the ring got themselves ready for the next section to begin. However, the other half (Mignon, Colette and Pura) was completely unfocused. Suddenly, they all heard cheering. Looking up, they saw the next fighter come out.

"**ACCEL!" **(PS)

The masked blue-clad cowboy came from behind the entrance curtain with a loud yell. "Yee-haw!"

Rushing straight down to the ring with his twin revolvers, he leaped in without a second thought. He immediately opened fire on Wario who took several non-lethal bullets to the body.

"Hey! What is THAT for?" Wario demanded.

"I can't stand varmints like ya!" Accel said narrowing his eyes. "Your cap is going to be a trophy room on my wall!"

Wario's eyes widened at this. "Oh no! Touch the hat and you die!"

"Okay!" Accel smirked spinning a revolver in his hand. "Wouldn't be the first time I gambled with death anyway!"

"**RAVEN!" **(To)

Coming out to a loud cheer, the purple-clad dark-skinned man came out grinning at the warm reception he was getting.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Raven said playing to the crowd. "Cheer on the old man!"

Feeling twice as confident he ran towards to the ring carrying his strange bow and jumped in making a beeline for Mignon and Colette.

Mignon saw him coming narrowed her eyes. "Colette, watch out! Another bad guy is coming this way!"

Colette looked up. "Huh? Oh, don't worry, Mignon. That is Raven. Professor Sage and Chloe really like him."

Raven's eyes lit up when he heard this. "Really?"

"Yeah, both of them agreed that Raven is as shallow as a kiddie pool." Colette smiled.

Raven's grin vanished in an instant while Mignon blinked twice in confusion.

"Um, Colette? Mignon don't think that's a compliment." Mignon pointed out.

"Really? Because Professor Sage and Chloe can't swim so they would prefer to be in shallow water." Colette shrugged.

"Oh! That's makes sense!" Mignon said punching her fist in her palm. Raven sighed as he held his head.

"**NANASE!" **(ST: EX)

The little sister of Kairi and Hokuto came out with a small pout and her arms crossed making her way down to the ring and stepped in.

"Figures when I actually thought Hokuto and I could double-team, she got eliminated." Nanase pouted. "And Kairi is not out for a while."

"Yes?"

Nanase turned her head to see Kairi walking over.

"Oh, sorry. I was talking about my brother." Nanase said.

Kairi's eyes widened at this. "Wait. Your BROTHER is named Kairi?"

Nanase put her hands on her hips. "Why not? Your friends have names also used by girls."

"Oh yeah! I guess I never realized that." Kairi said before giggling. "They do, don't they?"

**(Destiny Islands)**

Sora and Riku watched the TV with blank looks on their faces.

"We are never going to hear the end of this, are we?" Sora said.

"Nope…" Riku said flatly.

**(The Arena)**

"**HANZO HATTORI!" **(KoF: MI)

The black-clad ninja stood outside the entrance curtain with his arms crossed. Suddenly, he disappeared in a small cloud of smoke leaving nothing but a log behind.

Hanzo appeared in the ring right in front of Link. Despite startled, Link went into his stance.

"Is there something you want, ninja?" Link asked.

"Yes… A fight." Hanzo said readying his ninja sword. "I intend to take out the biggest threat in the ring and that is you."

Link smirked at this. "Oh, really. Well, I am flattered."

"Don't worry. The competition isn't that great." Hanzo snapped pointing to the side.

Link turned to see Jigglypuff sleeping. Pura decided to curl up next to him and do the same.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Link said sheepishly.

"**PATAMON!" **(DRA)

Coming out to a loud cheer, the smallest Digimon in the Digimon Rumble Arena cast (even for their standards) excitedly rushed out of the Ready Room.

Unfortunately it was only until it was too late when he found the same log that Hanzo had dropped after his teleportation. Stars encircled his head before shaking his head. Flapping his bat-wing ears, he made his way down to the ring with a blush.

Once over the ring, he looked around. "Hm… I wonder who should if I go for first."

Then, he saw Jigglypuff and realized that she was barely bigger than him. He then flew.

"Boom Bubble!" Patamon shouted letting out a ball of air at the puffball striking her out of her nap.

Jigglypuff rolled backwards before she self-righted herself looking furious. "Jiggly! Jigglypuff!"

"Um, I don't know what you said but obviously it isn't have a nice day." Patamon said. "Before this is a FIGHTING tournament and you shouldn't really be taking a nap."

Jigglypuff puffed herself full of air. It was time to teach this boy some respect.

"And now, Mystery Fighter… Number… **Eleven**!"

"**WELKIN GUNTHER!" **(Valkyria Chronicles)

The brown-haired general readied his rifle dressed in his military uniform before waving to the crowd.

"I sure hope that I can make a name for my node." Welkin said. "Granted, WE are getting a bit of screentime with the incoming Sega, Capcom and Namco crossover RPG but still."

Suddenly, he stumbled over the same log Patamon bumped into. With a small blush, he made his way down to the ring and jumped in.

Looking around, he scanned for a target. Suddenly, he found Pura still sleeping on the floor. He made his way over.

"A tiger!" Welkin smiled. "I never saw one by close! The stripes! It is different from other tigers."

Pura woke up with a confused look on his face.

"**JOHNNY!" **(GG)

The black-clad pirate came out to screaming fan-girls. He smirked while holding his sheath holding his sword.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Johnny smiled. "Remember! You are free to audition to join my crew!"

Suddenly, he noticed Kairi and Nanase. "Speaking of new members…"

He then stepped in and made his way over to the two girls. But not before tripping because of the log. Johnny got up with a snarl and threw it out of the ring (where it landed on Nanette Manoir again.)

Johnny said walking over. "Excuse me, ladies. I don't suppose that you may want to join my crew now."

"You mean the Jellyfish Pirates?" Kairi asked before narrowing her eyes. "Sorry, there is one thing stopping me from joining you."

"And that is?" Johnny asked raising an eyebrow behind his shades.

"One word. Sora." Kairi said darkly. "He and I have a thing for each other and I don't think he would like it if one joined you."

Johnny's face paled hearing about how insanely strong Sora was.

"And don't forget about my sister, Hokuto." Nanase snapped. "Just be happy that she just been eliminated because she has a bloody side that leaves up to its name."

Johnny stepped back not liking where this was going. "Um, sorry. I just realized. We don't open auditions until next month so bye!"

With that, he darted off. Kairi and Nagase then giggled.

"That should show HIM!" Kairi laughed.

"I know right?" Nagase said.

**(Hotel; Lobby)**

Solid Snake looked over his newly-formed investigation team as they sat down awaiting Snake.

"Well… We are all here." Gemel said crossing his arms. "What is this all about?"

Snake sighed. "All right. I'll start at the beginning. I was in the bar talking to Otacon on my Codec. Suddenly, he had picked up a large energy reading."

"Energy reading?" Guilmon asked.

"Yes. And it is not like anything he had ever read before." Snake said. "When I went to investigate for myself, I find that someone was holding a red light in his hands."

"Eggman Nega." Tails said narrowing his eyes.

"Correct. I "politely" asked him for it and when he refused, I beat the living snot out of him." Snake smirked. It then faltered. "But then the light floated up from Eggman Nega and out of sight."

"But where did it disappear to?" Luigi asked.

"That is EXACTLY when I formed this team." Snake said pacing back and forth. "To find that light before it gets out of control."

"But how can we find it?" Fio asked.

"We can do two things." Snake said. "One is split up and search for clues like strange activity. Or two. Find Eggman Nega and interrogate him."

"Ooh, I like the sound of number two." Nash said rubbing his hands together.

"Question. Does Eggman Nega have any henchmen?" Flynn asked as everyone turned to Tails, Espio and Gemel.

"Well, Eggman Nega DID had a couple of alliances with Eggman." Tails said looking down in thought. "But that's it."

"Is it?" Espio asked. "Tell me. Why do you think Eggman Nega had brought this power here of all places?"

"I dunno." Luigi shrugged.

"Now that I think about it. There was a conspiracy at the first and second Megamix Tournaments respectively." Snake mused. "And there was a ragtag team that stopped it."

"Wait! You mean those were REAL!" Nash shouted in disbelief. "I thought that was a ruse."

"No. It is no ruse." Tails said shaking his head. "A couple of friends of ours were there. They saw it."

"So basically the same thing that is happening at the Megamix Tournament could be happening here." Crunch said punching his fist into his metal hand.

"So what now?" Chloe asked.

"Split up to find to find the light OR any villains." Snake instructed. "If anyone DO run into a villain, make sure you PERSUADE them to tell you what Eggman Nega is planning."

"Well, it is about time we are finally doing some action!" Nash said punching his fists together. "I had been waiting too long for us to take initial!"

Tails blinked twice. "My… He sure is… Eager."

"That's ONE way of putting it nicely, kid." Crunch said rolling his eyes.

Luigi on the other hand was the complete opposite of Nash. He was shaking in his seat sweating as if he was inside of a sauna.

"What have-a I gotten myself into THIS time?"

**(Dome; Hallway)**

Pain. All Blaze went was pain through her entire body. It hurt to try to move a single muscle. The purple cat groaned as she tried to open her eyes.

Her vision was blurred but she saw a red checkered light. Suddenly, her vision slowly cleared up when she found out that it was her body decorated in the red checkered light.

Blaze slowly looked up to see if there was anyone around. Suddenly, her faint hearing had heard heavy footsteps.

Trying to prop herself on her hands, she tried to move towards the person.

Blaze was always a strong woman. She mostly relied on herself and rarely asked help unless she absolutely needed it. She was a princess and she needed to be strong for her people.

That was why because of the pain she was in, she was reduced to calling out for help.

"Please… Help… Me…"

The person had heard her cry and turned their head to see the poor woman down. With a gasp, they ran over and crouched down.

Tiny Tiger looked down at the woman with wide eyes. "Is Purple Cat Okay?" 

Blaze weakly groaned before coughing. Tiny winced before looking around wondering what he should do. He was on his way to see Cortex and asked for his job but he also felt sympathy for the poor woman and wanted to do something to help her.

Tiny then picked up Blaze gently. Normally, the word "gentle" was never part of his vocabulary but he knew despite his lack of intelligence, anything he did to harm her could make the condition worse. Looking around, she carried Blaze bridal side back to the Recovery Room.

**(The Arena)**

"**SHARON!" **(ST: EX)

The red-head agent came out to a series of cat-calls and wolf whistles. Unlike some people, she actually chose to ignore loading her pistol and making her way down to the ring.

However, once she was in, Raven was immediately by her side.

"Well, hello there, miss!" Raven grinned. "You seem like the type of women who would love candlelit dinners!"

Suddenly, Johnny shoved his aside. "Don't listen to this old fossil! Join the Jellyfish Pirates and you would get free dinner every day!"

Raven pushed Johnny's head down. "What does a whippersnapper know about how a mature woman wants?"

Johnny slammed his sheath into Raven's stomach. "Surely you hate museums therefore would hate going out with his yutz!"

"Actually, do you know what is a turn-on for me?" Sharon asked.

Raven and Johnny looked at the woman.

"Those who would literally stand on top of a rival just to get a gal's affection."

Raven and Johnny blinked twice. They immediately glared at each other before getting into their stances before charging at each other.

Sharon smirked before walking off. "If only ALL womanisers were as stupid as these two. Safe me a lot of bullets."

"**RAIZO IMAWANO!" **(RS)

The giant principal straightened his tie and soothed out his suit. "I believe it is high time these youngsters learn to respect their elders!"

With that, he ran down to ring and stepped in. However, once he did so, he staggered back by a rainbow blur. Raizo shook his head to see Rainbow Dash flying over him with a smirk.

"So you are a principal?" Rainbow Dash grinned slamming her hooves together. "Well, allow me to teach you something you rarely learn in books, gramps!"

Raizo narrowed his eyes in annoyance. He then showed his very sharp claws. "Indeed. And in return, let me teach you a lesson in respect."

Rainbow Dash's face fell. "Ah, horsefeathers…"

"**AMY ROSE!" **(StH)

"**MAI SHIRANUI!" **(KoF: MI)

_(Sweet sweet you're so sweet)_

_(So many things I want)_

_(Sweet sweet you're so sweet)_

_(I wanna be a wonderful girl)_

_(Sweet sweet you're so sweet)_

_(I'm not simple-minded)_

_(Sweet sweet you're so sweet)_

_(And I won't be a pearl.)_

The pink-furred hedgehog and the red-clad ninja came out to a loud cheer (though most of the cheering was aimed at Mai thanks to the men.) However, despite the warm reception, they both looked upset. The two then glared up at the announcer's booth.

"WHY COULDN'T MY DRAW AT LEAST BE CLOSER TO SONIC'S!" Amy shouted.

"AND WHY IS ANDY NOT EVEN HERE!" Mai yelled.

The three hosts hugged each other in fear. Amy and Mai both stormed down the ramp looking furious.

"Okay, here is the deal." Amy said as they step in. "We do the tournament as always and then after, we will make the hosts wish they were never born."

"Sounds good to me." Mai said before she noticed Big coming over. "Speaking of the tournament, I think someone wants to double-team with you."

As Mai walked, Amy immediately greeted Big. "Big! I am so glad you are still in the arena!"

"I am so glad I am okay." Big said sighing in relief.

"I think you are giving yourself not enough credit." Amy said getting out her Piko Piko Hammer. "But if you are really that unconfident, I will gladly fight with you."

Big nodded his head. "Thank you, Amy. That is very sweet."

"**LONI DUNAMIS!" **(To)

The dark-skinned white-haired man grinned tapping his axe against his back. "Barbatos had been eliminated. Definitely for the best though I wish I could have had a hand in taking his down."

With a shrug, he walked down to the ring and stepped in making a beeline for Welkin who was still examining a confused Pura.

However, the brown-haired man picked up his rifle and immediately went on his guard. "What do you want?"

"You had spent your entire time in the arena so far admiring that tiger!" Loni grinned. "How about you take on a REAL threat!"

Pura immediately took offense of this and pounced forward biting Loni on the leg causing him to cry out in pain.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Loni yelled in pain.

Welkin merely chuckled. "Looks like I got an ally this early in the section."

"**CAPTAIN OLIMAR!" **(SSB)

Coming out to the classic Pikmin theme, the small astronaut nervously looked at the arena with a red, yellow and blue Pikmin behind him.

Olimar gulped before turning around. "All right, guys. Just stick behind me and we will be fine."

With that, Olimar scampered to the arena and jumped in with his Pikmin friend imitating their leader's every moment. However, once they were in, they fail to notice a stray shuriken from Hanzo heading towards them.

"PK Fire!"

Olimar jumped before turning around to see the shuriken turned to ashes right before his eyes. Lucas dusted his hands off.

"Oh, Lucas! Thank you!" Olimar said running over. "You saved my life."

The psychic nervously scratched the back of his head. "No problem. I could easily see anyone else doing the same thing."

"Well, anyway, can I stick with you for a while?" Olimar asked. "This tournament is NOTHING like our usual one."

Lucas sighed. "Tell me about it. Of course, you can stick with me. The other Smashers stayed by my side throughout so far so why not return the favour?"

**(Boiler Room)**

The security team wasted no time through the hallways.

"Come on! Come on! Come on!" Ally said. "Every second we waste could be another fighter getting brainwashed!"

"We know! We know!" Hunter yelled.

The security team had finally reached a breaking point. Thanks to Pinstripe, they had mostly learned what Bison and his goons were planning and where they might be. This could be their big chance to stop Bison.

However, they were so focused on reaching the goal that they neglected to notice that Vivi tripped and fell flat on his face. The others just ran on leaving Vivi.

Soon, the security had reached the boiler room. Ally wasted no time busting it open.

"All right, Kurow!" Ally shouted as the team charged in. "Gig is up!"

However, everyone had noticed that the place was completely empty. No prisoners. No villains. Not a single person was there.

Ally went on her knees. "Are you FREAKING serious?"

"That rat lied!" Kanji growled.

"I don't know… That guy was acting as if that gun was an actual child." Hunter said scratching the back of his head.

Ally angrily punched the ground. "Darn it! We were so close! So close!"

The security team looked down in defeat. All this time, they thought that they had it but they were wrong. Dead wrong.

SLAM!

The four jumped behind turning around to see the door closed. Suddenly, they heard some strange noise as if someone was moving something.

"What the?" Kanji said running over to the door and pulled it opened.

It opened up easily but to reveal that there was a stone wall blocking the way

"Hey, who put that rock wall there?" Hunter shouted.

Ally narrowed her eyes. "I don't think this was an accident."

Suddenly, they heard dark laughter from the outside of the boiler room.

"Who's there?" Kanji demanded.

"It doesn't matter." The voice said revealing to be Dhaos from the Tales node. "What does matter you will literally boil alive in there."

Ally growled at this. "You are with Bison, aren't you? Where is Kurow? Where is the rest of the fighters?"

"That is obviously none of your business." Dhaos snapped. "In fact, it is because of you, we had to change our location! Perhaps this will teach you not to mess with other people's affairs."

"But we are the security team! That's our job!" Hunter insisted.

"Yeah! It is our job to keep peace!" Mel said. "And if you let you guys be, who knows what may happen?"

Dhaos laughed as this. "I admit that you guys are determined. Unfortuntely, Bison and Kurow think you are TOO determined. I strongly recommend not wasting too much energy in there. You are going to be there for a while."

With that, the blonde man floated off hearing the muffled growls of the security team.

Until he got a searing pain in his back. Screaming in pain, he whirled around to glare at the guilty party. Vivi stood with his staff out shivering in his boots.

"I thought you counted one less." Dhaos growled. "You have a lot of nerve attacking ME, boy."

Vivi gulped nervously. "Let my friends go!"

Dhaos merely scoffed. "I'm afraid not. You had been far too nosy and now that I found out that you are free, I have no choice but get my hands bloodied."

Vivi stepped back. He then got into his stance. Dhaos raised an eyebrow.

"Taking ME on with magic?" Dhaos smirked. "My, you ARE determined! But I strongly doubt your magic is on the same level as Arche."

Vivi narrowed his eyes despite being nervous. He knew that he was getting himself in trouble but he needed to go save his friends.

**(The Arena)**

"**LUCARIO!" **(SSB)

The canine-like Pokemon came out to a mixed reaction. People cheered for him because he was one of the most popular Pokemon ever. People booed for him because they thought he stole Mewtwo's spot in the roster. Nonetheless, Lucario calmly crossed his arms and scanned the arena.

"Hmm… The only person with a dark aura here is Wario." Lucario mused. "And even then, his aura is not that dark as most people assume."

With that, he ran over to the ring and leapt in. However, the second he was in, he swerved his head to the side to avoid a gunshot. Turning to the side, she saw Sharon walking over.

"Hmm… Pretty slick reflexes you got there." Sharon smirked.

Lucario narrowed his eyes. "I trained myself for any kind of battles. You have to do a lot better than that to get an easy elimination!"

"That's okay. That means I don't have to hold any punches." Sharon said getting into her stance.

"**POLITANK-Z!" **(WW7)

The giant robot stepped out from behind the entrance curtain. Suddenly, a very short man that looked suspiciously like Mario and a dog poked their heads out of the robot.

"Oh dear… Look at all of those fighters…" The dog, Hamusuke lamented. "When this thing is over, poor Politank-Z would have bumps all over his body."

"Who cares?" The man, Chojuro scolded. "You can't drill for oil without digging in the mud! Now help me!"

Hamusuke whimpered before the two retreated back in the robot. Turning their legs into the bottom of a tank, it rolled down to the ring before activating its jets to jump in. There, it made a beeline for the fight between Wario and Accel. It promptly kicked Wario in the face.

Wario staggered back before glaring at the robot. "What was WITH-A people attacking me!"

Chojuro pointed his head out of the robot again. "You had done a crime that was absolutely unforgivable!"

"And what's that?" Wario demanded.

"You had copied my moustache!" Chojuro scolded.

Wario blinked twice at this. "I… Beg your pardon."

"You heard me! You had stolen my moustache!" Chojuro snapped rubbing his moustache. "And to make things worse, you made it into an ugly design."

"Say what!" Wario growled. "This moustache is a Wario original! How do I know that YOU are not the faker?"

"Excuse me!" Chojuro growled. "That's it! You asked for it!"

Accel blinked twice rubbing his head. "Well… At least I more or less got an ally."

"**JET THE HAWK!" **(StH)

Normally, the green-feathered hawk would play to the ground and get them cheering for him but that was the case because he was brainwashed.

Carrying his board, he walked down to the ring and jumped in making his way over to Amy.

Amy looked up to see him coming and groaned. "Great. What do you want, Jet? Sonic isn't here yet and no thanks to those romance-hating hosts, he may not be here for a while?"

Jet merely stood in his place. Amy raised an eyebrow.

"Um, Jet?" Amy asked.

"You are one of Sonic's friends." Jet said getting out a leaf with his free hand. "If I capture you, I could hold you for ransom for Sonic with his life."

Amy yelped before she blocked the attack with her hammer. "Get away from me, you creep!"

Suddenly, Jet felt a fishing pole slammed against his head. Looking up, he found Big looking surprisingly angry.

"Leave Amy alone!" Big scolded.

Jet merely got on his board and flew forward.

"And now, Mystery Fighter… Number… **Twelve**!"

"**JON TALBAIN!" **(DS)

Coming out a loud cheer, the kung-fu werewolf let out a loud howl and going on all fours and charging straight down to the ring.

Leaping in, he saw Lucario kick Sharon away. Sensing a lot of skill from the Pokemon, he made his way over.

Lucario turned his head and immediately into his stance. "I take it you want a fight as well?"

"Of course." Talbain said. "I haven't seen work for a long while and I had been looking forward to this for a while."

"Well, I will gladly give you the fight you want." Lucario said readying himself. "I just hope that you had trained before this."

Talbain smirked before getting into his stance as well. "Oh, you have no idea."

"**RILLA ROO!" **(CB)

Coming out to a negative reaction, the gorilla-kangaroo hybrid jumped in place a couple of times before making his way down to the ring.

After he leaped in, he looked to see who was an easy elimination. Then, he saw Mignon and Colette walking off. With a smirk, he started to charge towards the girls in hopes of a double elimination.

Suddenly, Colette tripped and fell to the ground accidentally tackling Mignon along with her. Rilla Roo charged right over the girls.

"Oh my gosh, Mignon! I am so sorry!" Colette apologized.

"It's all right." The white magician said. "Mignon always make a goofy-poo like that, anyway…"

Suddenly, the two girls noticed that Rilla-Roo standing out of a turnbuckle head-first as if he was a javelin that was thrown onto a target.

"Silly monkey!" Mignon scolded. "You are supposed to attack the other fighters! Not the turnbuckles!"

Rilla Roo fell onto his face with stars around his head. This was going to be harder than he thought.

"**JAY!" **(To)

The purple-clad ninja stood on the entrance ramp with his hands on his hips and his foot tapping against the floor. He then swiftly ran down the ramp as fast as he could before skilfully flipping into the air and landing gracefully.

Mai saw this and walked over. "All right, kiddo. Sure, you can flip but can you actually fight?"

Jay nodded his head. "Of course. I am a ninja, after all."

Mai's eyes widened at this. "What? YOU? A ninja? People can see you from miles away!"

Jay growled. "At least my outfit is built to attract people."

"Seriously, look at what you are wearing." Mai pointed out. "And what's with the face paint?"

Suddenly, Hanzo teleported in front of them. "If it makes you feel any better, BOTH of you are disgraces to ninjas."

Mai and Jay slumped their shoulders.

"Seriously, I can't think of a more visible ninja." Hanzo groaned holding his head.

Suddenly, he heard loud rock music.

"And now, the final fighter in this section…"

"**BANG SHISHIGAMI!" **(BB)

The brown-haired ninja came out to a cheering crowd. Bang grinned with his arms crossed.

"Thank you all for gracing and supporting me with your cheers!" Bang announced. "To return the favour, I shall not be defeated so easily!"

With that, Bang ran down to the ring and zoomed past Hanzo, Jay and Mai who were staring at him the entire time.

Hanzo slapped his forehead. "Ugh… I stand corrected."

Bang ran over to the fight between Amy and Big against Jet. Getting out his giant nail on his back, he slammed it down onto Jet's head narrowly missing Big.

"Hey! Watch it!" Amy scolded. "You also hurt my friend!"

"Now, now, Amy. I'm sure he was just trying to help." Big said before turning to Bang. "Thank you, sir. We need all the help we can get."

"Um, don't worry…" Bang said scratching the back of his head. Should he tell him that he WAS aiming for Big because he eliminated his crush, Litchi?


	16. Section Six Results

**(The Arena)**

Johnny effortlessly got out his sword to block a smaller one from Raven. The latter made up for his mistake by flipping in place kicking Johnny in the chin sending him flying back stunned.

Raven flipped again this time shooting from his bow. "Dark Chase!"

With that, a black shadowy arrow floating towards the downed Johnny. However, the pirate saw the attack coming and easily blocked it with his sheath.

"Face it, old man!" Johnny smirked getting up. "You are past your prime! That woman wouldn't want to go out with you!"

"Hey, you know what they say, with age comes experience." Raven said. "Also, quit being selfish! You got a whole CREW of lovely ladies!"

"Hey, what can I say? I am always looking for new recruits." Johnny shrugged.

"Well, I hate to break it to you but I am not going to let a youngster get a girl that easily." Raven said returning the smirk.

"Good. I could use a training dummy." Johnny said readying herself.

Sharon watched from a good distance away. She shook her head with a shrug and walked away.

"Sigh… Morons…"

Amy blocked a leaf swing from Jet. Kicking out her leg, she caught the hawk in the stomach causing him to stagger back.

Jet made up for his mistake by swinging his leaf at Amy sending a gust of wind at his opponent. Amy yelped as she found herself flying back.

Big who was standing a good distance behind Amy was quick to catch her. "Are you all right, Amy?"

"Yeah, this creep just got caught me off-guard." Amy said jumping back down.

"I will capture you." Jet said advancing forward. "So I could keep you hostage."

Amy growled. "What is with you, Jet? You always had issues with Sonic but not like this!"

Jet didn't reply. Instead he got on his board. Amy narrowed her eyes. This was going to take a while.

**(Announcer's Booth)**

"What's with Jet?" Orange-Ratchet asked. "I always knew that the Babylon Rogues weren't the most friendly of people but why is Jet so insisted on fighting Amy?"

"Yeah and also it had been a while since I played Sonic Riders but had Jet's eyes always been so dull?" SSBFreak said scratching the side of his head.

"I don't know. Something is definitely up with that guy." Tinyrocket frowned.

SSBFreak nodded his head before taking a look at the clipboard. His eyes then widened in horror.

"Um, Tiny…?" SSBFreak said pointing to the clipboard. "Is this right?"

The main host blinked twice in confusion before realizing what he was pointing out. "Huh, yeah. I invited her. Why?"

"Are you out of your mind?" SSBFreak asked in disbelief. "We don't have insurance for her!"

Tinyrocket raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, right I am going to listen to the guy that invited Hell's Chef, Nemesis, Nightmare AND Pyramid Head to the same tournament."

"Ooh, you got BURNED!" Orange-Ratchet grinned as SSBFreak looked down in shame.

**(Recovery Room)**

Gabumon slowly fluttered his eyes. They then snapped open.

"NOT THE FUR!" Gabumon yelped sitting up straight startling Wormmon and Estelle, one of the healers that had been invited to fight in the tournament.

"P-Please calm down!" Estelle reassured. "You are safe now!"

"R-Really?" Gabumon asked shivering.

"Yes, you are literally light years away from Cruella De Vil." Wormmon nodded.

Gabumon stared up at the princess before lying back on the bed with his hand over his forehead.

"Oh, thank goodness…" The Digimon said in relief. "I thought I was done for."

Jude watched as the two comfort the poor guy. He sighed before going to help Kyoko Minazuki with Venom until he heard heavy knocking from the door.

"Hmm… I wonder who that could be." Jude said walking over to the door and opening it.

Out of all the things he was expecting, a giant, muscular tiger holding a glowing wincing female cat was not one of them.

"Tiny Boy tournament doctor?" Tiny Tiger asked frantically.

Jude stepped back. "Um, yes?"

"Then, Tiny Boy heal Purple Cat!" Tiny pleaded.

Jude looked at Blaze for a moment before nodding. "R-Right. Follow me."

The dark-haired boy led Tiny to a bed and motioned him to gently put Blaze on the bed. The tiger obliged. Everyone looked in awe at the red aura around Blaze's body as the poor woman writhed in pain.

"What happened to her?" Jude asked.

"Tiny don't know." Tiny frowned. "Tiny found Purple Cat on floor hurt."

Jude scanned the woman wondering what was going on. He turned his head to the others.

"Could anyone tell me what is going on?" Jude yelled.

"I… I don't know." Nurse Joy frowned clutching her clipboard. "I'd never seen anything like this."

"Chansey…" Chansey lamented.

Tiny's eyes widened at this. "But… You all doctors! Doctors supposed to heal people!"

"I'm… I'm sorry but I…" Jude said looking down feeling horrible.

There was a patient in clear pain and nobody had any idea of what to do. He felt so helpless. He didn't even know if using his healing power would help or harm her.

Suddenly, he saw Faust walking down Blaze's bed and crouching down.

"H-Hey! Faust, what are you doing?" Jude demanded.

The tall man didn't listen. Instead he traced the area around Blaze's body with his scalpel.

Tiny growled. "Strange bag-head stop that! Strange bag-head hurt Blaze!"

Again, Faust stayed silent tracing around Blaze's body. Tiny growled before getting ready to charge forward and snap the doctor in two.

"Ah! I found it!" Faust piped up.

Tiny stopped in his tracks. "Huh? Found what?"

Faust then reached over to Blaze's side and slowly opened up her hand that had been curled into a fist the entire time to reveal her Sol Emerald. Reaching out, he grabbed it out of her hand and stood up.

Everyone looked in awe as the aura stopped immediately. Blaze stopped writhing in pain and stayed still.

"Ah! So this is the cause." Faust nodded eyeing the emerald.

"H-How did you know that jewel was the cause of her pain?" Jude said in awe.

"It is all part of being a doctor." Faust said fingering the jewel in his hand before looking down at Blaze. "Anyway, we are done yet. We had just figured out the cause but there is still the cure."

"Um, right." Jude said before looking up at Tiny. "Thank you for bringing her in. We appreciate it."

The giant's eyes lit up at this. "So Tiny Boy heal Purple Cat now?"

Jude nodded his head. "We will do everything in our power."

"Okay… Thank you." Tiny nodded before making his way out of the Recovery Room before not before causing back a glance at Blaze.

**(The Arena)**

Amy and Big both fell onto their rears victim of a strong wind courtesy of Jet. The two looked up to see Jet staring down at him riding on his hoverboard.

Amy growled before getting up. "Get down here and fight like a man!"

Jet didn't listen. Instead he soared forward towards Amy. The girl yelped before swinging her hammer at Jet who managed to swerve past it.

However, he could do nothing about a fishing hook going on his board.

Seeing that he got a catch, Big pulled on his fishing rod snatching Jet from his feet sending him flying on the ground. Amy saw her chance and pulled her hammer over her striking Jet in the back resulting in a monotone cry of pain.

Despite this, Jet managed to find the strength to get up. Getting out two leaves, he rapidly slashed at Amy who yelped before blocking with her hammer. Big decided to help again by lashing his fishing rod again. However, this time it had an inner tube connected to it rather than a lure.

The attack struck Jet in the back of the head. Amy saw her chance and punched forward striking the green hawk in the face causing him to step back. Amy took this time to strike him in the side sending him flying across the arena until he landed on his side in pain.

Jet weakly got up to see Big charging towards him head-first. Acting quickly, he slid underneath Big's leg and slashed him in the back. With that, he made a beeline back over to Amy. The pink-furred girl growled in annoyance.

"Can't you take a hint?" Amy said in exasperation. "All right! You like wind so much, how much you like it now?"

As she said this, Jet swung his leaves sending a tornado towards Amy who merely narrowed her eyes.

"Storming Heart!" Amy yelled swinging her hammer sending a tornado of hearts. The two tornadoes connected with each other and cancelled each other next.

"Ugh! Don't matter what I throw at this loser, he keeps coming back for more." Amy growled.

Suddenly, a light bulb appeared over her head. Rushing forward, she pulled her hammer over her. Sending it to the ground, she managed to send her flipping towards the air and over to Big.

"Why is Jet attacking you, anyway?" Big asked. "I don't remember Jet being this mean."

"Well, he ISN'T like this if that's what you mean." Amy said. "Big, even though Cream is not here, let's show this jerk the power of Team Rose!"

Big tilted his head in confusion. "Huh?"

Amy said. "Remember how we worked together to smash those big rocks when we were looking for Froggy and Chocola?"

"Um, right!" Big nodded his head.

With that, Amy jumped onto of Big's shoulder to see that Jet was rushing over.

"Big, NOW!" Amy shouted jumping forward and turning into a ball.

The cat nodded before swinging his fishing pole like a baseball bat sending Amy straight at Jet. In a ball, Amy crashed straight into Jet sending the rider out of the ring.

Jet landed in Lilo and Stitch where he mistook Stitch's ball form for Sonic and attacked. Very stupid mistake.

Wario held his arms to block a kick from Politank-Z. Seeing that its attack failed, it turned his hand into a drill and thrust it forward at Wario. However, the garlic-eater caught the attack before the drill could touch him. With a smirk, he threw him over his shoulder slamming him on the ground.

Politank-Z got up and turned around. Shooting a small cannonball out of his nose cannon. Wario didn't not saw the attack coming and had it exploded in his face. Wario fell onto his back in rear before sitting back up looking furious.

Conjuro poked his head out of the robot. "Do you surrender?"

"Surrender? To a piece of junk? Yeah, right!" Wario snapped.

"A piece of…" Conjuro started before growling. "You are a filthy man through and through."

"I'M a filthy man! Buddy, I have-a no problem with people telling me that but not by someone like you!" Wario countered.

"Hey! I am all-around good!" Conjuro said.

"And yet you have to let your robot do all of the fighting." Wario said rolling his eyes.

Conjuro growled before getting back inside Politank-Z. The robot turned its lower half into a giant spiked ball. Leaping forward, it tried to land on Wario. The yellow and purple-clad man yelped before catching the attack without touching the spikes.

"Ha! What do you say to that, Rusty?" Wario smirked.

Suddenly, a hatch opened up from the spiked ball to reveal a furious Hamusuke. The dog bit Wario on the nose. Wario yelped before holding his nose dropping Politank-Z. The robot took advantage of the distraction by grabbing him and spiking him into the ground.

Wario growled as he slowly got up. "You-a making me mad, punk!"

With that, he punched forward but the robot quickly kicked him in the face causing him to stagger back stunned.

Politank-Z then turned around revealing a tailpipe on his rear. Wario snapped out of his daze in time to see the attack coming.

A small cloud of purple smoke headed towards Wario at a slow pace. The portly man blinked twice. Using his corkscrew move, he easily negated the attack.

"Was-a that it?" Wario asked.

Hamusuke poked his head out. "Um, yes. That was it."

Wario again blinked twice. He then shook his head walking over to the robot with Conjuro and Hamusuke looking at each other in confusion. Wario then turned around.

His fellow nodal companions looked at each other not liking where this was going on and backed away slowly. Everyone noticed this and slowly did the same.

"WARIO WAFT!"

With that, he let out a large fart resulting in a yellow cloud. Everyone in the ring immediately plugged their noses in disgust.

When the cloud slowly cleared, it revealed Politank-Z on the ground with Conjuro and Hamusuke out cold with their tongues out. Wario calmly tapped his foot.

"THAT'S-A is how you do a fart." Wario said walking over to Politank-Z and picked up the robot throwing up out of the ring.

Politank-Z landed in Castlevania. Lucky for it and its pilots, not a single enemy would go near them due to the strong garlic smell around them.

Wario nodded his head with a small smile on his face before turning around. He then noticed most of the fighters were staring at him before quickly turning away. He also saw Pura head-butting Loni out of the ring and (into Crash Bash where a couple of robotic polar bears blew him up.) Wario blinked twice before shrugging and walking off.

Raizo growled before slashing forward. However, he got a good hoof to the face for his troubles. The principal held his face before glaring at his opponent.

"Hold still!" Raizo demanded readying himself.

"And let myself get slashed into ribbons?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Yyyyyyeah. No."

Raizo growled before stepping forward to grab Rainbow Dash only for her to fly up avoiding him. The pony shot her find legs on top of Raizo's head.

Raizo staggered in his place before shaking his head to get rid of the stars. "How could someone from My Little Pony of all things be THIS strong?"

Rainbow Dash merely smirked. "You muscle-heads are all the same. You put so much effort in your strength rather than your speed. Unlike me, my speed IS my muscle!"

Raizo growled at this. "Now see here. I am fast too!"

Rainbow Dash put her hooves behind her back. "Yeah, right! Show me!"

Raizo narrowed his eyes. "Very well."

With that, he surrounded himself in energy charging straight at a surprised Rainbow Dash knocking her straight out of the air and onto the ground.

The pony groaned before getting up. "Ugh… All right, you made your point."

With that, she got up flying up panting heavily. She then flew over. Raizo growled before scratching forward. Rainbow Dash yelped before she flew out of the way. The woman then slammed her head into Raizo's back causing the principal to stagger forward. Turning quickly, Raizo kicked backwards catching Rainbow Dash and sending her straight into a turnbuckle.

Raizo turned around to see his opponent stunned. He smirked before heading forward. "Yep. I still got it."

However, Rainbow Dash shook her head shaking away her dizziness. She then saw Raizo getting ready to throw her out of the ring.

Rainbow Dash narrowed her eyes.

Thinking quickly, she flew at Raizo's legs and tackled him knocking him off his feet but she wasn't done yet. Flying around Raizo, she sent the giant man spinning in place. Once she was done, she ducked Raizo sending him spinning out of the ring.

Raizo landed in Jet Grind Radio where he personally tried to get the GGs to clean up their act. He was promptly tackled down and got spray-painted.

Raven bent his body in a strange fashion shooting an arrow at Johnny who easily slashed it away with his sword. Rushing forward, Johnny slashed forward only for Raven to leap up and kick Johnny in the face causing the pirate to stagger back.

Johnny quickly recovered to see Raven casting a spell. With his eyes widening behind his shades, the black-clad man dashed forward. However, it was too late.

"Get out of here! Arrivederci!" Raven shouted. Suddenly, a whirlwind of cherry blossom appeared underneath Johnny's legs sending him flying into the air until he crashed hard on the ground.

Raven smirked deciding to cast another spell. However, Johnny noticed this while getting up and narrowed his eyes.

Flipping a coin at Raven, he struck the archer in the temple surprising stopping the attack. Johnny then dashed forward and slammed his sheath into Raven's stomach knocking the wind out of the wind. The purple-clad man staggered back holding his midsection.

"Hey, come on. Was that really necessary?" Raven asked.

"Want me to be gentle?" Johnny asked with a smirk. "Give up."

Raven sighed before standing up straight. "I guess that is what I get when I expect things to be easy."

With that, the two womanisers got back into their stances.

Suddenly, a figure engulfed in electricity crashed into Raven's side knocking him away surprising Johnny.

"What the…?" The pirate said. Suddenly, he saw a figure coming over.

Captain Olimar took a deep gulp with his Pikmin friends behind him.

"You are with the guy who crashed into my opponent, aren't you?" Johnny said narrowing his eyes. "Don't think I will go easy on you just because you are a kid."

With that, he readied himself with Olimar nervously getting into a stance.

Meanwhile, Raven fell into a turnbuckle. Shaking his head to get rid of the stars, he saw Lucas walking over.

"Hey, now! Why you have to go and do THAT for?" Raven said.

"Your fight with the pirate is getting WAY too dangerous." Lucas said shaking his head. "Listen, I don't want to eliminate you but I want you to please pick a fight with another person."

Raven narrowed his eyes before getting up. "Sorry, kid. I have to prove myself as a true man."

Lucas sighed. "I knew you were going to say that but I was wishing for otherwise."

"Figures." Raven said shaking his head. "All right, kid. You asked for it."

Lucas nodded. "PK Fire!"

The blonde then launched a ray of fire at the man who leapt back.

"Arrows are definitely out of the question thanks to his energy shield." Raven mused. "Better go close-up."

With that, he lunged forward and lashed out with his short sword. Lucas yelped before jumping back to avoid the attack and floating up and kicking Raven in the face with both feet causing him to stagger back. Lucas then lashed out his rope snake grabbing the dark-skinned man by the leg and sending him on his rear.

"PK Freeze!" Lucas shouted sending a hexagon of ice at his opponents.

"Falling Stars!" Raven yelled firing an arrow of light at the attack negating both projectiles.

With that, Raven got back up and ran forward swinging his bow at Lucas who quickly ducked under it. His last mistake.

"PK Thunder!" Lucas shouted surging at Raven with a ball of electricity. Raven collapsed to the ground dazed. Lucas sighed in relief before pushing Raven out of the ring.

Raven landed in Tekken where he found himself in a fight with the Raven of that node.

Lucas sighed in relief before turning around. He then saw a group of Pikmin carrying a thrashing Johnny out of the ring (and into Bloody Roar where he learned that hitting on Shina was a very bad idea.)

Lucas made his way over to Captain Olimar. "Did he give any problem?"

"Quite. Fortunately, all I needed to do was distract him." The astronaut said.

**(Hotel; Bison's Room)**

Several villains jerked their heads up when they heard knocking on the door. Bison turned to Vega who nodded and made his way towards the door. Readying his claw in case it was an enemy, he slowly opened the door a bit.

To reveal Kurow Kirishima.

Vega turned his head. "It is just Kurow."

"Good. Send him in." Bison instructed.

Vega nodded before opening the door allowing Kurow to walk in. They noticed that he brought his brainwashed army.

Bison raised an eyebrow. "Why aren't our "recruits" in the boiler room?"

Kurow gave a small growl. "That potoroo and giant koala screwed up and they revealed our kidnapping plan along with the hiding place for them. The only good thing they do was warn us beforehand!""

Most of the people glared at Dr. Cortex.

"Shows how competent YOUR cronies are!" Ganondorf accused.

"Yeah, first that pyromaniac goes missing, then that tiger and now this!" Kraken agreed.

"Apparently having the most numbers does not equal most effectiveness." Relius said calmly.

Cortex growled. "Shut up! If it wasn't for my troops, our army would be very, very small!"

"Enough!" Bison scolded making everyone look at him. "Kurow, do you think we should abandon the kidnapping plan?"

"Unfortunately, yes now that the target list had been revealed." The assassin before looking at his army. "Fortunately, I think we recruited enough people."

"That's good because we have another issue." Bison said. "Eggman Nega has run into some trouble of his own."

"Someone tried to stop him?" N. Gin asked.

"Yes and no. He had this supposed secret weapon and he lost it." Bison said. "And he admitted that he would use it as a last-ditch effort."

Relius' eyes lit up behind his mask. "A secret weapon? Do tell. What is it?"

"He didn't say." Bison said shaking his head. "In fact, he had spent the entire time trying to search for it on his own. He said he would be back."

"Is that why most of us are here?" I-No asked tilting her head.

"Yes." Bison said. "I have great pride in my plan but it never hurts to have some reassurance."

**(Dome; Hallway)**

Richard Meyer groaned as he slowly fluttered his eyes to see two blurred figures. Holding his head he saw Nagare and an impatient Shoma with his arms crossed.

"H-Huh? What? Where am I?" Richard said looking around.

"Inside one of the many hallways of the dome." Nagare instructed.

Richard rubbed his head. "What… What have I been doing?"

"Everything that creep Kurow wanted you to do." Shoma sighed.

"K-Kurow?" Richard asked.

"The guy that had ordered to have you kidnapped and BRAINWASHED." Shoma said.

Richard's eyes widened at this.

"Brainwashed?" Richard said before looking down. "N-Now… I remember. Some kind of monkey and a little girl with a tennis racket."

"A little girl with a tennis racket!" Shoma exclaimed upon hearing the words. He then slapped his head. "Ugh! This just gets worse and worse."

"Calm down, Shoma." Nagare calmly said before turning to Richard. "Could you tell us anything after that?"

"I-I don't know…" Richard said shaking his head. "The last thing I remember was that monkey raising his fist and then darkness."

"I see." Nagare said.

"Also, while I was unconscious, I heard this weird flute music." Richard said. "What a weird dream."

Shoma narrowed his eyes. "That was no dream."

"And everything had gone blank." Richard said.

"Great. We are back to square one." Shoma groaned. Suddenly, the three had heard a loud announcement.

"Would Richard Meyer come to the Ready Room for the next section?"

The dark-skinned man stared up at the roof upon hearing the announcement.

"You better go before anyone gets suspicious." Shoma warned as Nagare nodded.

Richard slowly nodded. "Are you boys going after this Kurow guy?"

"Of course! Along with anyone who dares align with him!" Shoma growled.

Richard then smirked.

"Need an extra leg?"

"Huh?" Shoma asked.

"Kid, I just been brainwashed by some punk." Richard said putting his hands on his hips. "There is no way I am going to take that."

Shoma raised his eyebrow. "Are you sure you want to come? It is going to rough."

"Hey, just because I haven't seen work for a long while, doesn't mean I can't fend for myself." Richard said crossing his arms.

Nagare crossed his arms. "All right… You can come."

"Thank you." Richard smirked.

"You welcome. Now you will go into the arena while we go find the Eliminated Seating." Nagare instructed.

"If we can ever find it." Shoma muttered.

"Really? Can't you find the ES signs?" Richard asked.

Shoma raised an eyebrow. "ES?"

"ES." Richard said. "Short for Eliminated Seating?"

Shoma's eyes widened at this. He then started to fume in anger.

"Are you kidding me! How was anyone supposed to know that?" He growled.

Richard sighed before shaking his head. "Energy is wasted on the youth."

"SHUT UP!" Shoma growled readying his bat.

Richard's face fell deciding that he shouldn't dilly-dally anymore and ran to the Ready Room.

**(The Arena)**

"Boom Bubble!"

Pura yelped before ducking under a ball of air. The tiger cub leaped back to her feet before glaring at the guilty party. Patamon raised an eyebrow.

"You are more skilled than I thought." Patamon mused.

Pura being Pura didn't say anything and pounced forward. Patamon quickly flew up allowing Pura to pounce through. The Digimon then proceeded to tackle Pura in the side. The tiger cried in pain before whirling around with a growl.

Pura leapt up and slashed at Patamon who parried the attack by kicking with his hind feet. Patamon then dove forward.

"Slamming Attack!" Patamon shouted spinning around striking Pura in the face with his bat-wing ears multiple times.

Pura staggered to the side looking dazed. Shaking his head to get rid of dizziness, he growled.

Pouncing forward, Pura had managed to take Patamon by surprise and tackle him to the ground pinning him down. With a smirk, Pura wagged his tail staring down at his downed opponent like a cat staring down a mouse.

However, this mouse had special powers.

"Boom Bubble!" Patamon shouted launching a ball of air into Pura's face sending him flying into the air. Patamon got up as Pura crashed down to the ground.

"You are literally a frisky one but it is going to take a lot more than that to stop me." Patamon said.

Pura growled before pouncing forward only for Patamon to easily fly back to avoid it. The Digimon sighed as he shook his head. At this rate, the battle would take all night. Normally the obviously option was to knock him out of the arena but due to obvious size difference.

Suddenly, he had gotten an idea. Flying over to the side, he looked at Pura.

"Yoo-hoo! I bet you can't do that last attack!" Patamon called out.

Pura growled before rushing forward at the smaller fighter. He then pounced with his claws out.

Patamon then quickly flew up revealing that Pura was heading straight towards a turnbuckle. All the tiger could do was have his pupils shrink.

BAM!

Pura collapsed on the ground after colliding with the turnbuckle headfirst with stars around his head. Patamon flew down with a sigh.

"Not my proudest moments but the battle was getting repetitive real fast…" Patamon lamented using all of his strength to push Pura out of the ring.

Pura landed in Bubsy: Claws Encountered of the Furred Kind where he spent the next ten minutes playing with balls of yawn.

Rilla Roo staggered back a few steps in pain. He recovered himself before stopping himself and growling before advancing forward.

"Pow Hammer!"

A toy hammer had been thrown at Rilla Roo's head causing him to stagger in his place.

Mignon tapped her foot in annoyance as Colette merely flew in place.

"Colette, this monkey isn't funny OR cute! He is annoying!" Mignon said grumpily.

"He seems really intent on fighting us for some reason." The angel said.

"Well, if he wants a fight, let's give him one!" Mignon said rolling up her sleeves.

With that, she rushed over to Rilla Roo who was still stunned by punching in the face bringing him back to reality. However, she wasn't done yet. Doing a kickflip, she caught Rilla Roo in the chin sending him in the air.

"Colette, now!" Mignon cheered.

"Right!" The blonde nodded. She then started to make a cross on her chest while feathers flew up around her.

Rilla Roo on the other hand weakly got up looking bruised. It was too late when he saw Colette casting a spell.

"Angel Feathers!" Colette shouted sending three rings surrounding with feathers at the hybrid striking him multiple times.

Rilla Roo staggered back not liking where this was going. As much as he hated to admit it but he was losing. Badly. And to make things worse, he was losing to a couple of ditzy teenaged girls of all people.

"Wind spirits!"

Rilla Roo snapped to attention when he saw a small tornado heading towards him. He found himself being sucked inside of the tournament and shot straight into the air spinning around before crashing the ground.

Rilla Roo slowly got up only for one of Colette's rings to strike him in the back of the head. This was getting ridiculous. He needed to even the odds in his favour.

Getting up, he saw the two girls advancing forward. Springing to life, he leaped towards a surprised Colette, grabbed her and threw her across the ring.

"Colette!" Mignon yelled.

Meanwhile, Kairi's Keyblade had clashed with the Bo staff of Nanase. The two girls struggled with each other for a moment before the two jumped back.

"You are pretty good with that Keyblade." Nanase said.

"Thank you." Kairi winked. "You are not that bad with that staff yourself."

Nanase gave a smirk. "And you haven't seen anything yet!"

With that, Nanase pulled out her staff and lunged it at Kairi. Surprisingly, it had grew three times as long. Kairi yelped before swerved to the side avoiding the attack.

Unfortunately, that was when Colette soared by.

Nanase watched with wide eyes as the staff struck Colette in the stomach sending her straight out of the ring too stunned to fly back. The young girl blinked twice.

"Um, oopsie?"

Colette landed in the Pound Peril mini-game of Mario Party 5 where she landed on top of the winning button. As the confused girl was congratulated, Boo and Mini-Bowser (who were playing the mini-game) looked at each other in disbelief.

Mignon looked in horror as Rilla Roo smirked smugly. Even though the elimination didn't went the way he wanted, he still managed to get rid of one of the girls.

"Hey!" Mignon said turning to the hybrid angrily. "Because of you, Colette got eliminated!"

Rilla Roo didn't listen. Instead he just rudely stuck out his tongue.

Mignon puffed her cheeks in anger. "That's it! Time for Mignon's bestest!"

With that, she put her hands in the air. Rilla Roo's smirk vanished when he saw that a giant meteor hovering over her hands. Suddenly, he didn't felt confident.

"Fire!"

With that, Mignon shot the meteor at the gorilla-kangaroo causing the former to fall back on her back. The latter yelped before hitting the ground narrowly avoiding the attack.

Rilla Roo slowly looked up to see that he was completely unscathed and his opponent on the ground. With a smirk, he got up and made his way over.

Until he stopped upon smelling something. Raising an eyebrow, he turned around to see that his kangaroo tail was on fire.

With a yelp, he ran around in circles screaming trying to get the flame out. Meanwhile, Mignon slowly got up.

"Mignon hates when that happens." Mignon lamented. She then noticed Rilla Roo. "Huh? What kind of dance is THAT, you monkey?"

Rilla Roo didn't listen and continued to run in circles in pain.

Suddenly, he crashed into Mignon surprising her and sending her tumbling out of the pain.

Mignon landed in Ojamajo Doremi. She fit right in.

Rilla Roo skidded to a stop managing to stop the flames on his tail. Sighing in relief, he looked around angrily to get revenge on Mignon. However, she was nowhere to seen. He did saw Lucario booting Jay out of the ring (and into Boogie where he had proven to be a great breakdancer.) Rilla Roo put two and two together and realized that he must had eliminated her himself. With a big smile, he marched off proud of himself.

Welkin Gunther blinked twice in confusion. Raising his rifle, he blocked a pink stubby arm.

"Look, I don't want to hurt you." Welkin reassured said as Jigglypuff floating down to the ground.

"Jiggly!" The pink Pokemon said before kicking at Welkin with both feet. Welkin thought quickly and blocked again.

Welkin sighed not liking that he had to fight someone so much smaller and more innocent but Jigglypuff was not taking no for an answer. Shoving his rifle forward, he sent Jigglypuff back.

Jigglypuff landed on her bum but then quickly got up puffing out in anger. Welkin took a deep breath before aiming the small creature. Jigglypuff yelped before floating upwards narrowly avoiding a gunshot. Making up for his mistake, Welkin shot at his opponent again this time hitting her dead-on sending her flying across the arena.

"Thank goodness for non-lethal ammunition." Welkin mused before making his way over.

Jigglypuff shook her head before rolling back on her feet. Seeing Welkin coming, she narrowed her eyes. Rolling around in place, she launched herself at Welkin's feet knocking the surprised lieutenant off of his feet and upon his side.

Seeing her opponent was done, she waddled over and jumped on his face rolling back and forth. Welkin cried in pain before he pushed Jigglypuff off of him.

"Ow! That hurt!" Welkin said holding his face.

Jigglypuff merely floated over to Welkin and smacked him across the face.

Welkin shook his head to get rid of the stars. "Okay… Not so harmless."

With that, he got back up and kicked forward only for the Pokemon to swerve out of the way. With narrowed eyes, she decided to try a new tactic.

Welkin watched as Jigglypuff pulled out a Smash Ball out of nowhere. With a raised eyebrow, the blue-clad man pondered where Jigglypuff had it in the first.

However, he didn't had much time to think when Jigglypuff head-butted it breaking it.

Welkin along with everyone else looked in awe as Jigglypuff slowly got bigger and bigger. Welkin stepped back even though he knew it was no problem.

"JIGGLY!"

The loud shout of Jigglypuff sent Welkin flying across the air until he hit the force-field before he fell into a portal. Jigglypuff smiled as she shrank down.

Welkin landed in Team Fortress 2 where he had fended himself when the RED team mistook him for a BLU member.

Big yelped before raising his fishing pole to block a punch from Bang Shishigami. Making up for his mistake, he leaped up and kicked Big in the face causing him to stagger back.

"Big!" Amy yelled before glaring at Bang. "What is your problem, anyway?"

"This person had eliminated Miss Litchi." The brown-haired man said determined. "She would had gotten a lot more eliminations let alone survive the section."

"You mean that was your friend I eliminated?" Big asked before bowing. "I am sorry. I didn't know!"

Bang raised an eyebrow. "Not a reply I expected from a Neko-Beast."

"Neko-B…? Big isn't anything like that!" Amy growled. "In fact he is one of the most docile people from my node."

"Croak!" Froggy said angrily.

"You don't say…?" Bang said before laughing heartily. "Well if you really vouched for it, I guess I could forgive it."

Amy, Big and Froggy watched with blinking twice.

"Another who would befriend the wild frog has to be a good person." Bang grinned.

"Um, I am glad that you would forgive me." Big said.

Amy shook her head. "Look as long as we are here, anyway. Shall we continue our fight?"

"Ah, right! A friendly match between fighters of love." Bang grinned.

Amy shook her head deciding not to tell Bang that she wanted to continue to fight to wipe his stupid look off his face. Rushing forward, she swung her hammer at Bang. However, the scruffy man was more quicker than he thought and leaped high into the air to avoid the attack.

"Behold!" Bang shouted throwing a parasol down where it opened in mid-air over Big. Suddenly, kunai rained from INSIDE of the parasol.

Big's eyes widened. "Feel No Pain!"

With Big's shout, every kunai that had struck Big and Froggy had bounced off of them. Bang looked in awe landing to the ground.

"Interesting tactic but is your tactic immune to my mighty fists!" Bang said running forward.

Engulfing his fists in fire, he launched them into Big's stomach. Surprisingly, Big didn't even flinch.

"Yes. It is immune to your attack." Big said simply genuinely answering Bang's question.

The green-clad ninja's arms slumped in defeat.

"Forget about me?" Amy taunted swinging her hammer into Bang's back sending him flying.

However, the ninja quickly self-righted himself in mid-air and landed on the ground. Getting out a kunai, he threw it at his enemies. Amy quickly blocked it. Bang got a bit annoyed before disappearing in a puff of smoke before reappearing in front of Big kicking him in the face. Surprisingly, he sent him staggering back.

"Ah-ha!" Bang smirked. "Your tactic only lasts for a few seconds!"

With that, he ran over to do another attack. However, Froggy narrowed his eyes.

Leaping off of the stunned Big's shoulder, he flew straight towards Bang. Without giving the ninja a chance to react, he KISSED him on the LIPS.

Amy along with a few people watched in disgust as Froggy landed on the ground with Bang covering his mouth with a horrified look on his face. He promptly went on his hands and knees.

"No… I was saving my first kiss for Miss Litchi when we would finally come together by fate…" Bang lamented. Suddenly, he started to breathe heavily while sweating like crazy.

"Please stay still. The poison would hurt more if you move." Big begged.

"Poison!" Bang said in disbelief.

"Yes. Don't worry. It is only temporary." Big said before walking over. "However, I don't think you would be able to continue with the tournament like this."

With that, he picked up Bang and gently threw him out of the ring.

Bang landed in the Princess and the Frog where he landed on a small log which was the only thing stopping him from falling into the swamp.

"Ugh… My first kiss… Was with a frog… And to make matters worse… It cost me the tournament AND for a short time, my health…" Bang lamented. "What could be worse?"

"Oh yeah?"

Bang turned his head to see an alligator and two frogs on the raft.

"Tell having your first kiss with a frog AND turn into one!" The female frog said.

"Not this again!" The male frog grumbled.

As Big picked Froggy up, Amy walked over surprised. "Oh right… I forget Froggy helped us with the Marauder incident."

Suddenly, Sharon landed on her side next to them startling them. The red-head woman slowly got up holding her arm. Then, a blur of light tackled her out of the ring (and into Perfect Dark where she helped Joanna Dark throughout the level.)

The blur cleared to reveal a furious Talbain. "Grr! You think people would learn by now not to interrupt a fight."

Lucario walked over with his arms crossed. "I agree. It is not like we are the only fighters in the ring."

**(Boiler Room)**

Ally, Hunter and Mel watched as Kanji had his Persona, Take-Mikazuchi attacked the stone wall blocking the door. Ever since the four were locked in, the delinquent had been trying to burst out of the boiler room.

"Dang it! This thing is not going down!" Kanji growled.

"That's because that thing is a stone wall had been created by magic!" Branky said.

Mel looked down. "Magic?"

"Well, duh. I mean how else that thing got here?" Branky asked.

Hunter blinked twice before tilting his head to Ally. "Isn't this a bad time for Mel to be playing with her puppet?"

"Hunter, if you had watched the last three Megamix Tournaments, you would notice that Branky is more than a puppet." The boxer shrugged.

"Well, we just can't stand here!" Kanji snapped before turning to the door. "Because whoever the punk that locked us in here is fighting…"

Meanwhile, outside of the Boiler Room. Dhaos put his hands together. "Dhaos Laser!"

Vivi yelped before narrowing over a blue beam from the king's hands. The black mage wasted no time twirling his staff around as if he was stirring soup before swinging it down.

Suddenly, Dhaos was quickly engulfed in a giant ball of water. Despite this, all the time traveller did was narrow his eyes in annoyance.

Slamming his fist on the ground, he broke the large ball of water much to Vivi's surprise.

After taking a second to get his breath back, Dhaos smirked. "Now you get it, boy? You can't match me with a duel with magic!"

"N-No! I have to save my friends!" Vivi demanded.

Dhaos merely shook his head. "You are indeed a brave young lad. However, you are also a foolish one."

Vivi gulped nervously before using his Focus ability increasing his magic. However, he noticed Dhaos was casting a spell.

"Tractor Beam!" Dhaos shouted as a giant tractor beam appeared under Vivi's feet and levitated him up in the air. Suddenly, the tractor beam stopped leaving Vivi in mid-air before he crashed onto the ground screaming.

Vivi weakly got up groaning with his staff to see Dhaos flying over. Kicking Vivi in the side, he sent him flying into a wall. The young boy landed on the ground before he slowly got up. Thinking quickly, he cast another spell.

Suddenly, Dhaos had a strange feeling overtake him. He then saw small balls of light leaving his body and flying towards Vivi.

"What… What did you do to me?" Dhaos asked.

"I used my Osmose spell to drain whatever power that allows you to cast spells." Vivi said trying to stand up straight. "That way, you would cast less spells."

Dhaos merely laughed. "Fool! Do you think you can drain my mana that easily?"

With that, he flew over to Vivi. "Tetra Assualt!"

With that, he did a series of punches and kicks striking the mage in the face until he landed on the ground.

Dhaos smirked. "I admit I find your magic… Interesting but I had faced better wizards."

Suddenly, he noticed something. A bright light was surrounding Vivi as he was getting up weakly. Dhaos' eyes widened at this.

"What's going on?" He asked floating back shielding his eyes.

Suddenly, the light cleared. Dhaos opened his eyes to reveal that Vivi had a white glow around him and his hat was pointing straight up.

"I may not be the strongest mage out there but I will not sit back and let my friends get hurt!" Vivi said narrowing his eyes.

With that, he started to cast a spell. Dhaos got into position ready to block if he needed to. Vivi shot a large bolt of electricity out of his staff only for Dhaos to block it with his cape surprisingly.

However, he was unable to block the second bolt of electricity that struck him in the chest sending him back in pain.

Vivi took his opportunity to cast another spell sending two fireballs at Dhaos. Just like before, Dhaos was able to block the first fireball but was unable to do anything about the second one and he found himself flying against the wall. Dhaos slowly skidded off in pain.

"Impossible!" Dhaos said. "How can you cast spells so quickly?"

"It is called Trance. It is a special power everyone in my node has that boosted our powers." Vivi said narrowing his eyes. "My particular Trance allows me to cast two spells at the same time."

Dhaos growled before getting up. "Impressive but now that I know how your power work, I could find a way around it."

Suddenly, the stone wall burst open startling Vivi and Dhaos. Take-Mikazuchi charged out of the boiler room followed by the rest of the security team.

"Guys!" Vivi exclaimed.

"Are you all right, kid?" Kanji asked getting into his fighting position with his eyes on Dhaos.

"Y-yes…" Vivi said. "B-But… How did you escape?"

Kanji merely smirked. "Do you really think a bunch of rocks would stop US?"

"Hey, I know you. You are that Dhaos just from the Tales node." Ally said. "We got a few questions for you!"

Dhaos snarled. "I don't have time for this!"

With that, he prepared himself to cast another spell. Everyone went on guard.

"Cyclone!"

Much to everyone's surprise, a cyclone had surrounded Dhaos rather than the security team. They wondered why he cast the spell on himself.

Suddenly, the tornado slowly disappear with Dhaos vanished allow with it.

"H-Hey!" Ally shouted running forward. "Where did he go?"

"He probably used his spell as a distraction." Vivi said.

Then, his glow disappeared. The mage collapsed on his side.

"Vivi!" Hunter shouted as he and Mel ran to the boy's side.

"I-I'm fine… I am just tired." The young boy said.

"Still, you look like you need some rest." Mel said before looking at Ally. "Let's take Vivi back to the security room."

"Sure... Let's go." Ally nodded.

She then looked in the direction Dhaos gone with an upset look on her look.

"We are back to square one, anyway."

**(The Arena)**

Kairi yelped before she ducked underneath a very long staff before running over and slamming the handle of the Keyblade into Nanase's stomach.

Nanase staggered back before recovering just in time to block a slash from Kairi. Shoving her staff forward, she made Kairi step back before readying to attack.

She then threw her staff at Kairi who jumped out of the way.

"That wasn't very smart." Kairi scolded.

"No but it is skilled." Nanase smirked crossing her arms.

Kairi raised an eyebrow before turning around. Her eyes widened when she was the staff spinning towards her. The staff struck her the face sending her flying back towards Nanase who promptly kicked him in the back knocking her down.

Kairi groaned as she used her Keyblade to hold her up. After taking a second to get her wind back, she ran forward. Nanase smirked before raising her staff to block the blow.

Kairi learned the hard way never to attack someone in a counter-attack stance.

Swinging her staff, she smacked Kairi across the face sending her sprawling across. Kairi groaned before getting back up.

"Yikes. She's tough. I wonder if I have the power to beat her." Kairi said more to herself. Suddenly, she got an idea. "…Or at least KNOW how to use the power."

With that, she started to concentrate on her Keyblade. Nanase tilted her head in confusion but got into her stance nonetheless.

Suddenly, a bright white light surrounded Kairi's Keyblade. Nanase along with the audience gaped in awe. Kairi looked down at her charged-up Keyblade before looking up a smirk.

Nanase blinked twice before raising a finger. "Um, Deus Ex Machina much?"

Kairi merely shrugged before running forward. The two girls once again locked weapons with each trying to gain on each other. Kairi on the other was gaining ground.

Nanase saw this and knew that she needed to do something. Extending her staff (and accidentally hitting Rilla Roo in the face), she had managed to even the odds and pushed forward.

She then jumped up raising her staff over her. Kairi yelped before blocking with her Keyblade. Thinking quickly, she threw herself to ground allowing a surprised Nanase to fall towards her. Grabbing the purple-clad girl by the collar of her shirt, she placed her feet on her stomach and tilted herself backwards throwing Nanase out of the ring.

Nanase landed in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games where she dominated the Pole Vault event. People wondered if using her staff was allowed.

Mai Shiranui growled in annoyance before throwing a fan. Lucas merely activated his PSI Magnet absorbing the projectile.

"Hey! No fair!" Mai growled. "You got a decent arsenal of projectiles at your disposal and yet you also have an attacks that ABSORBS projectiles!"

Lucas merely shrugged. "Sorry but I guess that is just the power of PSI."

Mai growled before advancing forward. Until a chain of Pikmin struck her in the face causing her to stagger back. Olimar called his friends back. Mai shook her head before getting into a stance.

Rushing forward, she took Lucas by surprise by kicking him in the face knocking him away. She then spun in place engulfing her tail in flames striking Olimar's helmet knocking him away as well. The Pikmin ran over concerned for their leader.

Olimar sat up shaking his head. After making sure that his helmet was still on straight, he sighed in relief before getting up.

"So her tail wields flames, huh?" Olimar said in thought before looking down at his Pikmin. "Ah-ha!"

Olimar then blew his whistle summoning a few of his small army to ran forward towards Mai. The ninja then noticed that the Pikmin following her were all red. Olimar then lunged forward head-first.

Mai then stepped to the side allowing Olimar to fly past. She swiftly chopped him in the back knocking her down.

Mai shook her head as Olimar weakly propped himself on his hands and knees. "Nothing personal, little guy but that was pathetic."

"I know…" Olimar said weakly. "That's why an attack like that should only serve as a distraction."

Mai's eyes widened. Suddenly, she heard noise from behind her. Looking down at her tail, she saw that five Pikmin were clinging onto it.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Mai snapped.

"They are preventing you from using the flames on your tail." Olimar said. "That way, it would prevent you from using your fiery attack."

"Nice one!" Lucas said running over and using launching his rope snake at Mai's leg. Pulling on it, the ninja fell onto her rear.

Olimar quickly threw three Pikmin onto Mai's face where they started to attack with the leaves of her head. Mai gave a muffled cry of pain before trying to get the Pikmin off of her. Lucas and Olimar took this time to run to each side of Mai and started to pummel. While the attacks aren't that strong, they still hurt.

Mai had enough more than enough.

Concentrating for a second, she summoned a pillar of fire around her knocking Lucas and Olimar away and killing all of the Pikmin minus the red ones leaving small ghosts.

Olimar groaned as he got up with burns on his suit. His normally-shut eyes widened upon seeing the death of the Pikmin.

"Oh no…" Olimar said in horror.

Mai got up putting her hands on her hips. "What's your problem?"

Olimar gave an appalled gasp. "How could you say something so insensitive?"

"Hey, hey. I didn't say because I support killing small animals." Mai reassured. "But again, you could easily pluck them out of the ground, can't you?"

Olimar gave an out-of-character growl. "So just because they are expendable makes it okay to kill them?"

Mai realized that she had said one thing too many and tried to calm him down but it was too little too late. Olimar jumped up and threw a purple Pikmin at Mai. Now a purple Pikmin was much heavier than a normal one so Mai found herself staggering back. Olimar then charged into Mai's torso sending her out of the ring.

Mai landed in Duke Nukem where the main character mistook her for a hooker. She promptly showed him how much of a stupid mistake that was.

Link fired an arrow from his bow only for it to strike a log. Suddenly, Hanzo appeared out of nowhere behind him and kicked the Hero of Time in the back causing him to stagger back.

Link stopped before glaring behind him. "What is it with you ninjas and revealing logs behind?"

"I could tell you but unfortunately I have to kill you." Hanzo said flatly.

Link slumped his shoulders as he shook his head. Turning around, he slashed with his sword where Hanzo clashed with his ninja sword. The two then slashed at each other parrying once they got the chance.

Suddenly, Hanzo jumped up and put his sword over him. Link yelped before holding up his shield narrowly blocking the attack. However, he could do nothing about the kick to the face Hanzo did while landing back on the ground. As Link staggered back, the black-clad man kneed him in the stomach.

Link breathed in and out heavily. Hanzo saw this and pulled down his mask to breathe out a small flame. Link ducked underneath the attack but not without getting the end of his hat charred.

The green-clad man inspected the damage before glaring at Hanzo. "Oh no! I just KNOW you did not burn my hat!"

The ninja merely raised an eyebrow. "What is with you Nintendo fighters and hats?"

Link snarled before getting out a lit bomb. He promptly threw it at the ninja who merely dashed under it and towards Link slamming his elbow into his midsection. Despite getting the wind knocked out of him, Link growled before slamming the handle of his sword onto Hanzo's head knocking him down. Link then booted him away.

Hanzo sprawled across the ground before leaping onto his feet. Jumping in the air, he threw a kunai at Link who easily blocked it with his shield. Thinking quickly, he shot his hookshot at Hanzo who easily deflected it in mid-air with his sword.

Link growled. Normally he wouldn't have this much trouble but he was wearing down big-time. Rushing forward, he did a sliding kick which Hanzo Hattori easily leaped over.

However, he quickly shot his Hookshot at his leg. Yanking on it tightly, he sent the ninja falling on his face. Thinking quickly, he pulled Hanzo towards him.

"Unhand me!" Hanzo demanded glaring up at Link.

"In a moment." The green-clad smirked readying his sword. "I just want to make a little experiment."

With that, he did his trademark Spin Attack swinging his sword around. However, he also was still holding the Hookshot and had managed to spin Hanzo around as well. When he was done, he made the hook release from Hanzo's hand sending him straight out of the arena.

Hanzo landed in Ninja Gaiden where he fought countless amounts of enemies.

Link sighed in relief. "Man, I can't believe that actually worked."

With that, he slowly turned around to see Patamon somehow managing to tackle Accel out of the ring (and into Jojo's Bizarre Adventure where he beat down Hol Horse for being a disgrace to cowboys.) Link decided not to have another fight and walked off.

Rainbow Dash yelled before she crashed onto the ground. She weakly got up to see Wario walking over laughing heartily.

"Face it, girlie. You may-a have gotten lucky so but your luck had finally run out." Wario laughed. "You had been-a in it for a while and fatigue has to be getting you down!"

Rainbow Dash growled before flying up. "Excuse me? You ain't exactly fresh yourself. In more ways than one."

Wario scoffed. "I have more stamina than I look. I could go the whole night if I wanted to!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Rainbow Dash said narrowing her eyes.

With that, she zoomed forward and punched Wario in the face causing him to stagger back. Wario recovered with a growl. Getting his bike out of nowhere, he rode it towards Rainbow Dash who yelped and flew out of the way. The plumber made up for his mistake up swerving around and driving towards the pony. Rainbow Dash growled before flying to the side and bucking Wario off of his bike.

The yellow clad man fell on his back before glaring at the guilty party. "You dirty pile of Skittles!"

"Dirty pile of Skittles?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Was that supposed to be a threat?"

Wario growled before grabbing his bike. Rainbow Dash watched in horror and disgust before Wario started to chew on it. Suddenly, Wario spat out a wheel from his mouth into Rainbow Dash's face knocking the female now.

Rainbow Dash groaned. "What is wrong with you…?"

"Many things!" Wario said gleefully before grabbing Rainbow Dash by the tail and swung around in place. He then let go of Rainbow Dash sending her flying out of the ring. Wario smirked as his success before walking off.

Rainbow Dash managed to spread her wings before flying back into the air. With a determined yet weak glare, she flew back in towards Wario and kicked him back in the back with her hind legs. Wario fell onto his face.

Wario groaned before weakly getting back up. "You are more obnoxious than your colour scheme!"

"I… I have the obnoxious colour scheme. I'm not the one who is wearing yellow and purple! Seriously, clash!" Rainbow Dash snapped before frowning. "Great… Now I sound like Rarity."

Wario growled charging forward shoulder-first. Rainbow Dash yelped before spinning around in place slapping Wario in the face with her tail. Seeing how effective it was, the pony continued to the assault with her tail stunning him.

When he was too stunned to react, he was easy pickings for Rainbow Dash to boot out of the ring.

Wario landed in River City Ransom. When he found out that the people you beat up turned into coins, he went on a field day.

Lucario charged up blue energy in his hands creating a growing Aura Sphere. Once the attack was big enough, he launched it at Talbain. The werewolf however merely smirked before getting out some nunchakus. Spinning them rapidly with a howl, he had managed to negate the large projectile.

Lucario gaped in awe. "Where… Where have you learned a technique like THAT?"

Talbain merely put his nunchakus away. "Most of my techniques are basic kung-fu but I decided to have a bit of power to them."

With that, he went on four legs and pounced forward with his claws out. Lucario thought quickly blocking with the steel spikes on his hands. The two struggled with each other for a moment.

Suddenly, Lucario found an opening and kicked Talbain in the stomach. When the werewolf held his stomach in pain, Lucario did a series of punches and kicks to his opponent finished up with a palm strike to the face.

Talbain staggered back holding his head to get rid of the dizziness before growling. He then charged himself in a bright light before charged forward. Lucario quickly jumped out of the way avoiding the attack.

However, he wasn't counting on Talbain to quickly stop his journey to charge into Lucario's side.

The Pokemon took the full brunt of the attack and fell on his side. He groaned before weakly looking up. His eyes then widened when he saw Talbain jumping towards him. Lucario quickly back-flipped out of the way to avoid a deadly axe kick. Thinking quickly, Lucario sent his palm into Talbain's jaw causing him to retreat backwards.

"Impressive." Lucario mused. "How come you haven't seen much work outside of your series?"

"There is not a day where I don't ask that question." Talbain said rubbing his jaw.

With that, the two canines got back into their stances. The two then launched at each other swinging their respective arms before they landed on opposite side in a cool manner.

The two then held their shoulders. Lucario had a few furs taken away with a scratch and Talbain had a weak aura on his shoulder. The two then got up and charged at each other again. Talbain slashed at Lucario who parried it with the spikes on his hands and sent him palm into his face.

Talbain growled stepping back. He quickly back-flipped away and got out his nunchakus.

"Let's see you dodge THIS!" Talbain said readying his weapons.

Lucario gaped in awe as a bunch of fiery wolf and dragon spirits appeared from the nunchakus and towards the Pokemon. Talbain watched with a smirk as his attacks engulf Lucario. Soon, the attack stopped to reveal that he was gone.

"And that takes care of that." Talbain smirked.

"A wise guy always makes sure his opponent is down for good."

Talbain's eyes widened before turning to the side to see Lucario running over. The latter slammed his palms into Talbain's stomach before kicking the werewolf in the chin and round-housing him to the mat.

Talbain weakly looked up. "But… How did you avoid my attack?"

"My Extremespeed move." Lucario said. "It lives up to its name."

Talbain then kicked forward only for Lucario to catch it.

"You are a skilled warrior and in any other situation, you would have gone far in this tournament." Lucario said before throwing Talbain out of the ring. "Unfortunately that is not the case here.

Talbain landed in Little Red Riding Hood. The hunter mistook him for the Big Bad Wolf and aimed his gun at him. A couple of minutes later, the titular walked up surprised to see the hunter with bruises and scratches all over him.

Lucario nodded his head with his aura surrounding his hands. He turned his head to do a head count. Kairi did a few practice swings while Patamon perched on top of the turnbuckles. Lucas sat down breathing in and out heavily with Olimar walking over concerned. Link rested again a turnbuckle trying to converse whatever energy he had left while Rainbow Dash laid down on the canvas. Amy was telling Big strategies while Rilla Roo looked visibly happy and surprised that he had managed to survive the section. Finally, Jigglypuff wandered around the arena.

Once Lucario had made sure that all of the required people had been eliminated, he looked up excited to see which new fighters would be coming out.

**(FINAL SCORE) (12 Votes; 11 for the Side Battle)**

**(Live Votes: Die Votes) = (Final Score)**

CAPTAIN OLIMAR (SSB) (13:0) = 13 (Johnny, Mai Shiranui)

PATAMON (DRA) (12:1) = 11 (Pura, Accel)

LUCARIO (SSB) (11:2) = 9 (Jay, Jon Talbain)

RAINBOW DASH (MLP: FiM) (11:5) = 6 (Raizo Imawano, Wario)

LUCAS (SSB) (11:5) = 6 (Raven)

RILLA ROO (CB) (9:4) = 5 (Mignon Beart)

AMY ROSE (StH) (9:4) = 5 (Jet the Hawk)

KAIRI (KH) (9:5) = 4 (Nanase)

LINK (SSB) (10:6) = 4 (Hanzo Hattori)

JIGGLYPUFF (SSB) (8:6) = 2 (Welkin Gunther)

BIG THE CAT (8:6) = 2 (Bang Shishigami)

**(ELIMINATED)**

PURA (CB) (8:6) = 2 (Loni Dunamis)

NANASE (ST: EX) (7:6) = 1 (Colette Brunel)

WARIO (SSB) (8:7) = 1 (Politank-Z)

JON TALBAIN (DS) (6:7) = -1 (Sharon)

MAI SHIRANUI (ST: EX) (6:7) = -1

SHARON (ST: EX) (6:7) = -1

RAVEN (To) (6:7) = -1

ACCEL (PS) (6:7) = -1

LONI DUNAMIS (To) (4:9) = -5

WELKIN GUNTHER (VC) (4:9) = -5

MIGNON BEART (KoF: MI) (5:10) = -5

COLETTE BRUNEL (To) (5:10 = -5

BANG SHISHIGAMI (BB) (3:10) = -7

HANZO HATTORI (KoF: MI) (3:10) = -7

JAY (To) (2:11) = -9

POLITANK-Z (WW7) (2:11) = -9

JOHNNY (GG) (2:11) = -9

RAIZO IMAWANO (RS) (1:12) = -11

JET THE HAWK (StH) (0:13) = -13

**Side Battles:**

"**Magical Duel"**

VIVI ORNITER (FF9) **double-blasts **DHAOS (To)

11 to 0

**Surprise of The Century: **All right, I'll be honest. My jaw dropped when I saw that Rilla Roo of all people had gotten an elimination let alone survived the section. I pegged him for the second main contender for the bottom spot with the first being Jet.


	17. Section Seven

**(The Arena)**

The eleven contenders waited patiently for the next round to begin. To be fair, none of them were in any hurry. However, they knew that they had to fight sooner or later. Suddenly, they all heard cheering. They all looked up wondering who it was.

"**JAM KUREDOBERI!" **(GG)

The Chinese waitress jumped up and down to get herself pumped. With a nod, she ran straight down to the ring and leapt in.

"Ky isn't yet." Jam mused. "Let's hope I could survive long enough to meet him."

With that, she made a beeline for Kairi. The teenaged girl looked just in time to narrowly blocked a kick with her Keyblade.

"Hey! What was that for?" Kairi demanded.

"This is a fighting tournament." Jam smirked getting into a stance. "You gotta stay on your toes."

Kairi put her hands on her hips. "All right. Let's see how well you fight now that you got my full attention."

"**BLANKA!" **(ST: EX)

The green-skinned feral fighter let out a roar. Looking up in the audience he happily waved to his mother, Samantha who waved back. He then ran towards the ring and all fours and leaped in.

He then stampeded over to Big and Amy who jumped back.

"Um, may we help you?" Big asked.

"Well, YOU could help me!" Blanka said before sniffing. "You smell like the jungle."

Big blinked twice. "Um, well. That's because I grew up in the jungle."

Blanka grinned at this. "I knew it! A fellow feral fighter! Come on, what about you and me go at it?"

Amy gave a small smirk. "Looks like you are Mr. Popular tonight, Big…"

Big merely sighed. "This is why I don't like getting too much attention."

"**YOSHI!" **(SSB)

Coming out to the theme to Yoshi's Island, the green dinosaur and faithful companion came out to a loud cheer.

Normally, Yoshi skipped down the ramp in his merry way but he had his head down the entire time as if trying to avoid eye-contact. Lucario and Jigglypuff saw this and made their way over.

"Is something the matter, Yoshi?" Lucario asked concerned. "You don't seem like yourself."

"_I am avoiding facing Princess Peach." _Yoshi "spoke". _"Ever since Peach had found out about our secret Mario Party session without her, Mario and I agreed to avoid her as much as we can._

Jigglypuff's eyes bugged out at this. _"You mean YOU were in on it too? You are one of the last people who would resort to that!"_

"_I know! I know!" _Yoshi sighed. _"And that's why if Peach ever found out, she would be crushed!"_

Lucario frowned. "Um, Yoshi? Can Peach understand your native tongue?"

Yoshi raised an eyebrow. _"Yes?"_

"And doesn't everything we say is monitored everywhere? INCLUDING the Eliminated Seating."

Yoshi's green face paled at this.

**(Eliminated Seating)**

All of the Smashers looked at Peach in worry. The princess sat with a blank look on her face.

"Ha. I wonder what those guys are talking about." Axl Low asked before turning to Peach. "Do you know, princess?"

Peach then started to tremble.

"Um, princess?" Axl asked confused.

Suddenly, Peach started to literally cry out streams of tears much to everyone's surprise. Axl and Diddy was unlucky enough to get soaked by the princess' tears.

Pit looked at Marth. "Mario and the others have a lot of explaining to do after this tournament is over."

"Tell me about." The prince groaned.

**(The Arena)**

"**PLATINUM THE TRINITY!" **(BB)

The blonde young girl looked at the arena with her hand over her eyes while holding her long pink staff.

"What do you think, Sena?" She asked before speaking again.

"Hmm… I say our chances are 50-50, Luna." A MALE voice said. "On one hand, they are some easy targets and some hard."

"Oh, don't be so negative!" Luna scolded before running down to the ring and jumping in.

Once there, she made her way over to Amy who was watching the fight between Big and Blanka.

Amy had finally noticed them. "May I help you?"

"Hey, I know you! You are that stupid, useless brat that always chases around Sonic!" Luna snapped.

Amy's jaw dropped at this. "What… Did… You… Say?"

"Luna, don't be rude! Just because she is useless in some of the games doesn't mean she's useless overall!" Sena scolded. He then realized his mistake. "Um, oops."

Amy blinked twice before getting angry. "What? Are you trolling me via ventriloquisism? If you don't stop annoying me, I am going to get mad!"

"Like you have any right to call anyone annoying." Luna taunted.

"Oh, that is IT, brat! It is ON!" Amy said pouncing forward.

"Oh dear…" Sena lamented.

"And now, Mystery Fighter… Number… **Thirteen**!"

"**THE WITCH!" **(Left 4 Dead)

Everyone near the entrance ramp immediately went frozen in fear as the female infected walked down the ramp making weird sobbing noises into her hands. She slowly walked down to the ring.

Lucario watched as she slowly got in. "No aura. Link, I require your assistance."

"I know what you are going to say and don't worry. I got your back." The green-clad man said narrowing his eyes while walking forward. "So… What's the plan?"

"I don't know. I know that thing has a lot of stamina and if somebody "startles" her, she will go on a bloodthirsty rampage until that person is dead." Lucario mused.

Suddenly, Patamon flew up to them. "Don't worry. I got an idea."

Lucario raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Patamon nodded his head. "BOOM BUBBLE!"

Link and Lucario watches in horror as the projectile struck The Witch in the face.

"PATAMON STARTLED THE WITCH!" Someone from the announcer's booth shouted.

The Witch gave an inhuman roar and rushing over to Patamon with her sharp claws swinging like crazy.

"What are you doing, you little idiot!" Link said in disbelief.

"I'll distract her!" Patamon shouted flying over with the Witch giving chase. "You focus your attacks on her!"

Link and Lucario looked at each other.

"He's right. The Witch can't fly so he could easily get her out of the way!" Lucario nodded. "Link, now!"

"Right." Link said readying his bow.

"**LUKE FON FABRE!" (To)**

The red-haired swordsman came out to a loud cheer. The cheer increased when they saw his short hair instead of his long hair.

Luke sulked as he looked around. "I wanted to do some double-teaming but not a single one of my nodal companions had survived the section. I guess I just have to wait until someone comes out."

With that, he stepped into the ring. Suddenly, Rainbow Dash flew over to him.

"Hey! Didn't you already entered in the same section as me only with VERY long hair?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Huh? Oh, you must be talking about my original, Asch." Luke said.

Rainbow Dash raised an eyebrow. "Original?"

Luke hanged his head. "It is a long story."

**(Hotel; Hallway)**

Tiny walked down the hall with his head down. He was going to report back to the boss just like he was supposed to do from the start. However, Blaze's condition distracted him and he had to help her.

For some reason, Tiny couldn't stop thinking about Blaze. After all, he only just met her minutes ago and they haven't even talked to each other. Also, the doctors would do everything in their power to help her. After all, it was THEIR business. Not his.

So why was he so concerned?

"Bested by a child… And not even a half-elf."

Tiny immediately stopped his train of thought before whirling around. He then saw Dhaos floating over upset over his loss to Vivi. He then noticed Tiny.

"THERE you are!" Dhaos said crossing his arms. "Do you have any idea how long we been waiting for you?"

Tiny stepped back with a gulp. "Um, Tiny sorry."

Dhaos put his hands on his hips. "What HAVE you been doing, anyway?"

Tiny gulped nervous before looking to the side. Dhaos sighed before looking down while shaking his head.

"Do you know what? Forget it." Dhaos said before coughing. "We will worry about your poor punctual actions later. Right now, our plan had hit a roadblock."

"What's wrong?" Tiny asked.

"I'll tell you." Dhaos said before looking around. "But not here. Come."

Tiny nodded before he followed Dhaos. It wasn't until they were out of sight until Tails, Espio and Gemel poked their heads from out of the corner.

"I knew it. A conspiracy is happening underneath the hosts' noses." Espio said narrowing his eyes.

"So what now? Regroup with the others and form an attack plan?" Gemel asked.

"No! We don't know how many villains are going to be there." Espio scolded.

"So what do we do?" Tails asked.

Espio narrowed his eyes.

"You two try to see if you could catch up with the others." The ninja said. "I'LL will spy on them."

Tails' eyes widened at this. "You CAN'T be serious!"

"Don't worry." Espio reassured. "I dealt with stealth missions before. I will be fine."

Tails and Gemel stood in their place before looking at each other before looking back at Espio.

"All right but please be careful." Tails warned.

Espio nodded his head. "You too."

With that, he turned himself invisible and darted off to make up for lost ground between him and Dhaos & Tiny.

"So what now?" Gemel asked.

"We'll go back to the rendezvous point and split up to try to catch up with the respective groups." Tails explained.

"Right." Gemel nodded. "I just hope that they had figured out something."

**(Dome; Security Team Room)**

After the security team made their way back, Hunter rested a tired Vivi on the sofa.

"There you go, little guy." Hunter said.

"Thank you…" Vivi said slowly.

"Don't worry, Vivi." Mel said. "You earned it."

Kanji nodded before turning to Ally. "So what now, Ally? Should we try to find a villain and make him talk."

Ally crossed her arms. "Hm. No…"

This surprised the rest of the team.

"What!" Kanji exclaimed. "Why!"

"Because our duty is to ensure the safety of this tournament." Ally said.

Hunter blinked twice. "What do you mean?"

"Well, we may have put a wrench into the plans of their kidnapping plot but we don't know if they are done." Ally frowned. "Other than Impmon, we don't know if they kidnapped all of them."

"Oh, I get it." Mel said. "You want us to investigate and warn any people who are targets and haven't been kidnapped yet!"

"That's right." Ally nodded.

"Then, what are we waiting for?" Hunter asked walking towards the door. "Let's go."

Ally's eyes widened before she ran in front of Hunter. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, WHOA! Where do you think we are going?"

"To warn the fighters." Hunter said confused.

"And tell them what? "Hello. Have your friend gone missing or kidnapped?" Ally scolded. "The last thing we want to cause is an uproar! We have to be subtle!"

"Cut Hunter some slack, Ally!" Branky said. "Let's face it! He probably doesn't even know what subtle is!"

Mel gasped before narrowing her eyes. "Branky, this isn't the time!"

With that, she stomped over to the wall. However, Kanji ran up and grabbed her by the wrist before she could start pounding Branky against it.

"Um, I know Branky needs to be disciplined but can't you do while someone is not in the room resting?" Kanji asked pointing to the resting Vivi.

Mel looked at the young boy for a moment before sighing. "Fine…"

Branky sighed in relief. Ally and Hunter blinked twice.

"All right, Miss Boss Lady!" Hunter said crossing his arms. "What do we do?"

"Investigate the place, especially the Locker Rooms and the Eliminated Seating." Ally said. "But don't ask directly or anything like that or else people could get suspicious."

"Right." Mel nodded before turning to Vivi. "We will be right back."

The black mage nodded his head before going to rest as the rest of the team left the room.

**(The Arena)**

"**MOMO KARUIZAWA!" **(RS)

The white-and-pink-clad tennis player came out to a series of boos. The young girl growled looking around.

"Oh, boo all your booing!" Momo shouted sticking out her tongue. "Boo booing!"

Trying to ignore the negative reaction, Momo stomped over to the ring and jumped in. Once she noticed Rilla Roo and immediately ran over with tears in her eyes.

"Rilla Roo! Rilla Roo!" Momo said catching the hybrid's attention. "Thank goodness you are in the arena! I am so worried that I would be all alone! Please double-team with me!"

The gorilla-kangaroo shrank back at this. Somebody actually wants to double-team with HIM?

"Please! You are so strong and I need someone to fend off bigger people for me!" Momo pleaded.

Rilla Roo raised an eyebrow. Normally he wasn't one for helping others but then again, nobody had actually gone to him individually for help. With a smirk, he nodded beating his fist on his chest.

"Oh, thank you, Rilla Roo! I just know you protect me from those bad guys!" Momo said before smirking darkly. "And distract them while I'll give the finishing blow thus giving ME the elimination."

"**PAPU PAPU!" **(CB)

The overweight tribal chief stood tall in front of the entrance curtain holding his big staff. Slowly making his way down to the ring, he leapt in making a big shockwave knocking most of the fighters down.

Once in, he made him way over to Blanka and Big who were recovering. Blanka looked up in time before pushing Big out of the way. "Look out!"

Papu slammed his staff on the ground narrowly avoiding both Blanka and Big.

"Hey! That wasn't very nice!" Blanka demanded.

"Puny fighters called themselves jungle fighters?" Papu asked before scoffing. "Puny fighters disgrace to jungle. Papu true jungle fighter! Papu win!"

"So you think you are better than us, eh?" Blanka growled before turning to Big. "Come on, Big! Let's show this big guy some real wild fighting."

Big looked up and down at Papu's giant stature with his ears drooping. "Oh dear…"

"**CLESS ALVEIN!" **(To)

The original Hero of the Tales series came out to a loud cheer. Readying his sword, Cless smirked before he held him close to his chest before floating up and teleporting into the ring. The crowd went ballistic.

Cless then noticed Luke waving at him. "Cless, over here!"

The blonde young man made his way over. "Is something the matter, Luke?"

"No. I just thought we should double-team against some major threats." The red-haired man explained.

Cless raised an eyebrow. "Um, not that I am not up for it but who do you have in mind?"

"I dunno." Luke said scratching the back of his head. "I just want a reason to double-team."

Cless slumped his arms in disbelief.

"**RICHARD MEYER!" **(KoF: MI)

People sitting next to the entrance curtain noticed that the Capoeira fighter had a few bruises on him. Richard didn't let it get to him.

"That swimmer and that baseball player should be looking for recruits in the Eliminated Seating but it couldn't hurt to find some recruits in the ring." He said more to himself.

With that, he stepped in. However, once he did so, Momo and Rilla Roo walked over.

"Oh, sweet. You are in the arena too." Momo smirked. "Sweet! Now I have two bodyguards!"

Richard stood in his place for a moment. He then growled.

"I know you."

Momo's smirk vanished. "Huh?"

"You was that brat and monkey that knocked me out!" Richard said narrowing his eyes. "You had me brainwashed."

Momo and Rilla Roo looked at each other not liking where this was going.

Richard got into a stance. "You tried to control the fluid style of Capoeira and now I want to show you how untamed it really is!"

Momo and Rilla Roo gulped nervously at this.

"And now, Mystery Fighter… Number… **Fourteen**!"

"**BANJO & KAZOOIE!" **(Banjo-Kazooie)

A tall brown bear with a backpack came out to a loud cheer. Banjo blushed as he scratched the back of his head. Kazooie then poked her head out of the backpack.

"Listen to those cheers, Banjo!" Kazooie grinned. "They love us!"

"Yes… To think that they would still remember us after a long abscene." The bear said walking down to the ring waving to the crowd.

He then stepped in. Stopping to along the chase with the Witch go through, they made their way over to the fight between Amy and Platinum.

"What are YOU supposed to be?" Kazooie asked looking at Platinum. "A Sailor Moon rip-off?"

Luna growled at this. "How dare you!"

"Oh, yeah! I dare all right!" Kazooie snapped. "I mean looking at that skirt. Do you WANT Pedobear to go after you!"

"Kazooie, that was rude!" Banjo scolded.

"Well, at least I had seen work in a while!" Luna countered.

"Luna, that was a low blow!" Sena snapped.

"Oh-ho-ho!" Kazooie said giving a mirthless laugh. "Some ROOKIE think they are better than us! Come on, Banjo!"

"Kazooie, please!" Banjo begged even though he knew what was going to happen.

"Rookie!" Luna snarled. "Come on, Sena! Let's show those schmucks along with the world how rusty they really are!"

"But Luna…" Sena sighed.

Amy blinked twice while scratching her head. Should she be insulted or lucky that Platinum had decided to ignore her?

"Well, now what?"

Suddenly, she had heard a familiar rock song blaring through the speakers. Her eyes widened in horror recognizing it.

"**DR. EGGMAN!" **(StH)

"_I am the Eggman!"_

"_That's what I am!"_

"_I am the Eggman!"_

"_I got the master plan!"_

"_I am the Eggman!"_

"_That's what I am!"_

"_I am the Eggman!"_

"_I got the master plan!"_

Riding in his Egg Walker from Sonic Adventure 2, the egg-shaped mad scientist came out to a mixed reaction. However unlike most people, he actually ENJOYED both of the positive and negative reactions.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Eggman grinned playing to the crowd. "Keep the sugar coming! Or not! It's all good!"

With that, he rode his Egg Walker down to the ring. He then leapt in to see Amy charging over.

"Well, well, well." Eggman said with a smirk. "Long time no see."

"Not long enough." Amy said in pure hatred. "You had been causing Sonic so much trouble ever since the start! I will make sure that you would not do anything to bother him ever again!"

Eggman laughed heartily at this. "You actually think you can best me!"

"Demon Fang!"

Suddenly, a small shockwave had struck the Egg Walker in the side of the leg. Eggman and Amy turned to see Cless and Luke walking over.

"And may I help you, boys?" Eggman asked not liking being attacked.

"You are one of the most dangerous villains in gaming history!" Cless said pointing his sword. "We need to get you out of the arena before you hurt somebody."

"I appreciate the help." Amy said narrowing her eyes.

Eggman merely smirked. "Looks like I am famous."

"**MEL!" **(PS)

The red-head item-shop owner nervously poked herself out of the Ready Room not liking where this was going. The only reason she had agreed to entering the arena was to boost up popularity for her shop.

"Here's hoping I am not getting in over my head." Mel said walking down to the ring carrying a parasol.

With that, she stepped in. Jigglypuff saw her come in and decided to fight her floating towards Mel. The latter only noticed her before she was getting close to her.

Mel yelped before getting out some kind of super-soaker before firing it at the Pokemon. It shot BUBBLES at Jigglypuff where one of them surprisingly trapped Jigglypuff in mid-air. The Pokemon struggled desperately to get out but could not.

Mel gave a small smile before blowing on the bubble sending it along with Jigglypuff away. Maybe this won't be so bad.

**(Hotel; Hallway)**

"Come on! When are we going to find some bad guys?"

"We will when you shut up!"

Snake groaned while Luigi shook his head. Ever since the search team of Snake, Luigi, Crunch and Nash had started to investigate, they had to deal with the latter's impatience.

"Does that guy have an off-switch?" Snake asked glaring at Crunch.

"Well, Coco CAN hack him and put his brain to sleep but she is not here so unfortunately, no." The bandicoot said shaking his head.

"Perfect." Snake said rolling his head.

Luigi on the other hand stayed silent the entire time. He had been regretting his choice to join Snake. At first all he needed to do was investigate a power source but now he had to deal with busting up a conspiracy with other villains. How was he going to do it? Especially with so many different villains.

"Look, the sooner we'll find some bad guys, the sooner you can fight!" Snake said looking back at Nash. "So shut up!"

The shark growled crossing his arms. "Humph. Fine."

Unknown to the four, two figures hiding behind a door were spying on them.

"Is that the guy?"

"That's right! That's the guy we needed to get."

"Well, what are we waiting for? I had been bored from the start."

"Indeed."

Suddenly, the door was kicked startling the four. They all turned around to see Ganondorf and Hazama jumping out of the doorway.

"G-G-Ganondorf!" Luigi said in fear.

"Aw, no sputtered introduction for me." Hazama said in a whiny tone putting his hat over his head. "Too bad…"

Ganondorf rolled his eyes as the others got into their stances.

"You are with Eggman Nega, aren't you?" Nash demanded.

"Well, he IS an acquaintance of ours." Hazama shrugged.

"Close enough." Snake said punching his fist in his palm. "All right, boys. Here's how things are going to go down, you are going to tell us everything that is going on…"

"…Or we'll just bash the info out of you!" Crunch said clutching his metal fist.

Ganondorf and Hazama both laughed heartily at this.

"What's so funny?" Nash demanded.

"Do you actually think we walk in just to get beat up by you?" Hazama laughed.

"Indeed. We came here for one thing." Ganondorf smirked. "Taking down your group is a bonus."

"And that is?" Snake said coolly.

Ganondorf merely smirked. "The collection of a fellow Smasher."

Luigi gasped as Snake narrowed his eyes.

"Looks like Eggman Nega spread a good word about me." Snake said getting out his missile launcher.

However, Luigi quickly grabbed him to the arm pulling him back.

"H-Hey! What are you doing?" Snake demanded.

"They are after you, Snake!" Luigi said. "Who knows-a what will happen if they would get their way?"

"Excuse me? I am not a princess, Luigi. I am a grown man!" The man scolded. "A mercenary at that!"

"No, Luigi's right!" Crunch said turning to Snake. "If they want you that badly, we can't afford to have you in danger."

"But…" Snake started.

"Snake, please…" Luigi begged. "Let's-a keep searching and leave these guys to do the fighting."

The taller man glared at down at Luigi. A moment later, he gave a small smile.

"Fine… But this is the last time." Snake said.

With that, he and Luigi ran off. Ganondorf and Hazama were about to give chase until Crunch and Nash leapt into their path.

"Forget about us?" Nash smirked.

"Kinda. But can you blame me? You two haven't seen work for a long while!" Hazama taunted.

Nash's smirk vanished "Hey!"

Crunch narrowed his eyes. "You just stepped on a land-mine."

"We'll see." Ganondorf said igniting his fist in a purple flame.

**(The Arena)**

"**AREA!" **(ST: EX)

The blonde girl adjusted her glasses scanning the arena. People couldn't help but notice her robotic arm.

"Wow… So many different fighters!" Area said with sparkling eyes. "I bet if I survive just one section, I could collect enough data to last me through the night!"

With that, she skated down on her rollerblades before leaping in.

Meanwhile, Kairi had blocked a kick from Jam who had shoved her back. The latter recovered before trying again. Suddenly, she noticed something from the side and looked towards it.

"What? What's wrong?" Kairi asked looking in the direction Jam was looking.

She then saw Area on one knee writing on a notepad with a pencil. Suddenly, she noticed the two girls staring at her.

"Oh, don't mind me!" Area reassured. "I am just observing your fight! Don't worry, I won't interrupt anything!"

"Um, you do know that this IS a fighting tournament?" Jam asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I know, right?" Area smiled. "What a great way to gather data!"

The two girls blinked twice before looking at each other. Jam swirled her finger around her ear while Kairi nodded.

"**ALVIN!" **(To)

The brown-haired spy had come out to a loud cheer which was quite impressive because he was relatively-new.

"Thank you, everyone!" Alvin said holding his big sword and pistol. Feeling more confident, he made his way to the ring and jumped in.

He then aimed his gun at an airborne Rainbow Dash and fired. However, she was only more quicker than he expected and missed startling her.

Rainbow Dash glared down at Alvin. "Hey! What's your problem?"

"You had your fun, kid but you had lasted long enough." The swordsman said aiming his gun. "Time to give someone else a turn."

Rainbow Dash growled before flying forward. "When I think lasted enough is when my wings literally drop off."

"**HYENA!" **(KoF: MI)

The blonde man adjusted his green suit. Everyone looked in disgust at his ugly face. Despite this, he swaggered back to the ring.

"Time to show these people the special tricks of my fighting style." Hyena smirked.

When he reached the end of the ramp, he tripped and fell screaming onto his face where he laid unmoving.

Yoshi raised an eyebrow before walking over in confusion. Kneeling down, he curiously sniffed Hyena.

Only for the blonde man to sprang to life and kicked Yoshi in the face knocking him away.

"Ha! You had fell for my trap, dinosaur!" Hyena jeered. "No wonder your species went extinct!"

"**ZAKI!" **(RS)

The red-haired delinquent held his chain in her hand. Spinning her chain, she made her way down to the ring.

Once in, she lashed her chain into Hyena's back somehow electrocuting him.

Hyena collapsed on his hands and knees before glaring back. "Hey! What was that for?"

"So you are okay with using cheap tricks to win and you don't like it when people do the same to you?" Zaki asked. "People like you make me sick!"

Hyena growled before getting up. Only for a white egg with green spots struck him in the head causing him to stagger forward. He turned around to Yoshi storming over looking surprisingly angry.

Zaki raised an eyebrow. "I take it you want a piece of this guy too?"

"Yoshi!"

Zaki smirked before her mask. "I take that as a yes."

"**METAKNIGHT!" **(SSB)

The small masked swordsman came out to a loud cheer. With his arms crossed, he turned his cape into wings before flying over to the ring.

Once in, he landed in front of Link who was trying to catch his breath from trying to chase away the Witch still trying to tear Patamon in half.

"Is there a problem, Link?" Metaknight asked in his Spanish accent.

Link looked down to see his fellow Smasher. "Oh, Metaknight! Perfect timing! I don't suppose you would help us take down that monster!"

Metaknight looked up to Lucario throwing an Aura Sphere at the witch but missing. "I see. And here I thought all zombies were slow."

"Trust me. You don't know how happy I would be if that would apply to her." Link said breathing in and out.

"And now, the final fighter in this section…"

"**CRASH BANDICOOT!" **(CB)

The reddish-furred bandicoot came out to a loud cheer and the classic Crash Bandicoot theme. Stretching his arms and letting out a big yawn, he slowly grinned as the warm reception.

Doing this trademark spinning attack, he spun his way down to the ring with the crowd continuing to cheer.

However once he was in the ring, he accidentally spun into some of Olimar's Pikmin killing them.

"Hey! Watch where you are going!" Olimar snapped. "You can't just spin around a place like this just like that! People could get hurt! Or just like those Pikmin, killed!"

Crash stopped spinning to look down at the small man.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" Olimar asked crossing his arms.

Crash tapped his finger against his chin in thought before shrugging. Olimar paused while Lucas walked up behind him.

"I am sorry, Captain Olimar but you totally walked into that." Lucas said.

The astronaut hanged his head.


	18. Section Seven Results

**(The Arena)**

Cless Alvein held up his sword to block a laser strike from the Egg Walker of Dr. Eggman.

"Raging Blast!" Luke Fon Fabre shouted sending his palm into the side of Eggman's machine. Suddenly, a small explosion of energy emitted from his palm staggering Eggman staggering to the side with him trying not to fall out of his vehicle.

After regaining his balance, Eggman scowled. "You pests are really trying my patience!"

"WE'RE trying YOUR patience?" Amy asked in disbelief. "We are not the ones who don't seem to catch a hint."

"Said the woman who kept ignoring Sonic's refusals to go out on a date with you." Eggman said flatly.

"Oh, yeah! I also found that kinda clingy." Luke agreed.

"After I cracked this egg wide open, you are next!" Amy snapped lunging forward at Eggman with her hammer.

Meanwhile, the Witch continued to chase Patamon around the ring keeping her out of the way of innocent fighters. Link launched an arrow at the infected. However, she was too fast and it soared straight into a turnbuckle.

"Ugh! Does she ever get tired?" Link grunted in annoyance.

Metaknight raised an eyebrow behind his mask. "You DO know that she is a zombie?"

"That only things worse!" Link groaned.

Metaknight shook his head before flying over. "We got far more worse issues than zombie stereotypes."

"Indeed." Lucario said charging up blue energy in his hands. "I don't think that Digimon could keep it up much longer."

**(Announcer's Booth)**

"I still can't believe you invited the Witch." Orange-Ratchet said in disbelief. "She is a Left 4 Dead survivor's worst nightmare for a reason."

"Don't worry, we had contained her so she doesn't hurt anyone before entering the ring." Tinyrocket reassured. "When she gets eliminated, she will automatically go to a cage."

"But what if she kills somebody?" Orange-Ratchet asked. "Those fighters are putting every inch to make sure that doesn't happen."

"All of them seemed to be capable fighters." Tinyrocket reassured. "I am sure that they will be all right."

"Even Rilla Roo?" SSBFreak asked.

"Hey, he got ONE elimination, didn't he?" Tinyrocket countered.

"Good point."

**(Hotel; Hallway)**

Flynn, Chloe and Fio watched as Guilmon sniffed around the ground as if he was a dog. One minute later, he looked up looking upset.

"Ugh… Sorry, guys." Guilmon said shaking his head. "These halls are too narrow. It is impossible to get a scent."

"Don't blame yourself, you did your best." Chloe reassured before pausing. "Incidentally, what ARE you trying to do your best at?"

"I am trying to find the bad guys that had been in the same section as me." Guilmon said turning around. "The lizard I eliminated first and the man obsessed with masks."

Fio said tilting her head. "Who was the last one?"

"I believe Guilmon is referring to that Vega guy from the Street Fighter node." Chloe said. "Seriously, how could you forget about him after his fight with that other masked fellow?"

"Oh yeah… I guess I was side-tracked." Fio said looking to her side remembering her tussle with Bean.

Chloe was about to say something until her ears had picked up. Thinking quickly, she got out her sword.

"Demon Fang!" She shouted sending a shockwave across the hallway much to everyone's surprise.

Gemel yelped before blocking the attack with his arms before reacting angrily. "What is wrong with you! Do you always attack people at random!"

"Gemel?" Flynn asked in surprise.

"I know that things are tense right now but seriously that is no reason to attack everything you see!" The robot snapped storming over.

Chloe hanged her head in shame. "F-Forgive me. With the conspiracy and all, there is no reason not to be on guard."

Gemel sighed. "It's cool."

"What are you doing here, Gemel?" Flynn asked. "Shouldn't you be with Espio and Tails?"

"Oh, yeah! About that!" The monochrome bot said. "Guys, listen! I think we may find out what the villains are planning!"

Everyone looked surprised at this.

"Really?" Flynn asked.

"Yes, let's meet at the rendendous point and I will explain everything there!" Gemel explained.

Flynn, Chloe, Fio and Guilmon looked at each other before nodding and following Gemel.

**(The Arena)**

Momo Karuizawa yelped before Rilla Roo landed on top of her pinning everything down expect for her feet.

"Get off me, you big oaf!" Momo said in a muffled voice trying to get herself free.

Rilla Roo groaned before sitting holding his throbbing head. Momo did the same gasping for air. They both turned to see Richard Meyer crossing his arms.

"Do you like that, kiddies?" Richard said narrowing his eyes. "Because Uncle Richard got a whole lot more where that come from!"

Momo growled before getting up. "How did you manage to escape Kurow's control?"

"That is for me to know and for you to never find out!" Richard pointed out.

Momo growled before turning to Rilla Roo. "Don't just stand there! Attack!"

The gorilla-kangaroo hastily nodded before charging forward. He then sent a punch at Richard and who easily flipped over the attack and kicked Rilla Roo in the back causing him to stagger forward.

Richard gracefully landed on his feet with a smirk. "Do you really think brute strength could overpower Capoeira?"

Suddenly, a tennis ball bounced against his head. He turned around to see a smirking Momo.

"No but we can outnumber it." Momo sneered.

Richard growled before he was about to charge forward until Rilla Roo came from behind, wrapping his arms around him and suplexed him to the canvas leaving the dark-skinned man on the ground stunned.

"Good work, Rilla Roo!" Momo smirked. "Now, let's beat down this has-been!"

The hybrid grinned before giving a thumbs-up. Momo grinned before running over with the intent to eliminate Richard before Rilla Roo caught on.

That was until Richard sprang to life spinning himself around and kicking the surprised Rilla Roo multiple times before kicking him away. After that, he got up to see Momo looking horrified.

"Looks like it is just you and me, brat." Richard said. "And don't think I didn't hear that has-been comment."

Momo scoffed. "Other than the Maximum Impact series, you haven't appeared in a single game after the FIRST Fatal Fury. THAT'S a has-been to me."

Richard growled before charging forward. Using his hands on the canvas and spun himself around, he kicked at Momo multiple times only for the girl to block with her racket.

"What is it with me fighting extreme extremists?" Momo muttered still on her guard.

Suddenly, she found an opening. Thinking quickly, she jumped over a kick from Richard and swung her racket.

Only to hit nothing but air causing her to crash onto the ground. Richard smirked and holding himself up onto his hands with his legs spread out.

"And THAT is what happens when people underestimate the power of Capeoira." Richard said standing up straight. He then picked up Momo and pitched her out of the ring.

Momo landed in Mario Power Tennis where she played a match against Petey Piranha. At first, things were going all right for her but it was only a matter of time before Petey used his VERY mucky Power Shot."

"Hyena Punch!" Hyena shouted punching at Zaki. However, the delinquent easily ducked under the attack and punched him in the gut causing the green-clad to stagger back holding his stomach.

Yoshi then leaped up behind him and used his flutter kick on Hyena hitting him multiple times causing him to cry out in pain.

"Ow! You fools! Do you really think you could beat me that easily?" Hyena growled.

"Actually, we do." Zaki said smirking behind her mask. "You openly admitted your strongest moves involving cheap shots."

"Worm! You have no respect for my fighting style!" Hyena growled punching forward.

"No. I have no respect for you as a person." Zaki said blocking her chain.

Hyena winced before he retreated his hand back. Yoshi took this time to stick out his long tongue at Hyena and actually swallowed him whole. He then laid a giant egg much to Zaki's surprise.

"Um, I thought you were a boy." Zaki said flatly.

Then, the egg opened up to see a shivering Hyena.

"I feel so… violated."

With that, he got up looking furiously. "That's it! You had unleashed the wrath of Hye…"

Then, Yoshi threw an egg at his head causing him to stagger back.

"That's it! You had unleashed the wrath of…"

Zaki then lashed her chain out into Hyena's chest electrotruding him. The blonde man shook his head.

"That's it! You had…"

Yoshi then ran up and kicked him in the shin. Hyena jumped up and down holding his leg.

"Stop doing that!" Hyena demanded.

Zaki shook her head before charging forward and punching Hyena straight in the gut. The latter's eyes widened in pain before he collapsed on his knees holding his gut before losing all consciousness on the ground.

"Man, he IS a loser." Zaki said before crouching down to throw him out of the ring.

Unfortunately, that was what Hyena.

"DUN-DUN-DUN!" Hyena shouted flipping up and kicking Zaki in the chin. He then booted the woman away.

"Well, what's ONE fly swatted!" He said before turning to Yoshi. "Time for the other one!"

The dinosaur narrowed his eyes looking surprisingly stern. Hyena smirked before throwing a card at Yoshi.

However, Yoshi had turned into an egg himself and rolled forward not only negating Hyena's attack but also crashing into him and sending him tumbling out of the ring.

Hyena landed in the Lion King where Shenzi, Banzai and Ed surrounded him with hungry looks on his face.

Yoshi rolled around for a bit before breaking out his shell to see Zaki walking over. He also saw Lucario shoving Area out of the ring (and into Brain Academy where she easily aced the tests.) The Pokemon went back to hunting down the Witch.

"Nice work." Zaki said giving a thumbs-up. "Would had wanted to deal the final blow myself but he is out of here and that's the important thing."

"Yoshi!" Yoshi said happily.

Alvin grunted in annoyance before firing at Rainbow Dash who easily dodged the shots by firing around.

"Come on! You had been in here since Section THREE?" Alvin asked in disbelief. "How are you so fast despite fatigue?"

Rainbow Dash narrowed her eyes. "I flew under worse conditions!"

Alvin narrowed his eyes before firing his gun again. Rainbow Dash easily moved her way around the shots. Suddenly, the pony charged down and head-butted Alvin in the head knocking him down.

The mercenary slowly sat up holding his throbbing head. Then, Rainbow Dash flew behind him and kicked him in the back knocking him down.

The brown-clad man groaned before weakly getting up. Looking annoyed, he whirled around.

"Wide Shot!" Alvin shouted sending a large energy shot at Rainbow Dash. The blue female did not saw this and took the attack head-on knocking her down. Alvin smirked.

"Demon Fang!" Alvin shouted sending a shockwave at the downed pony stunning her further.

Alvin grinned before running over and planting his giant sword in the ground. "Guardian Field!"

A circle of blue energy had surrounding Alvin and Rainbow Dash healing the former and damaging the latter.

"Give up?" Alvin sneered.

Rainbow Dash weakly looked up. "Never…"

"Suit yourself." Alvin said bending down to throw Rainbow Dash out of the ring.

Until Rainbow Dash punched him in the face sending back dazed. Rainbow Dash then flew forward and punched him in the gut. Dropping both his sword and his gun, he collapsed on his knees holding his torso trying to get his wind back.

Rainbow Dash smirked before grabbing Alvin's head and slamming her head against his. Alvin fell onto his back. With stars encircling his eyes, he weakly looked up at Rainbow Dash.

"Give up?" Rainbow Dash sneered.

Alvin narrowed his eyes. "Never…"

"Suit yourself." Rainbow Dash said pushing Alvin under the bottom rope. She then bucked Alvin's sword and gun after him.

Alvin landed in Hogan's Alley. After getting his strength back, he shot a record-breaking amount of targets.

Patamon looked back while flying to see the Witch was still chasing him. "Nah-nah! You're too slow!"

The Witch merely screamed before chasing after the Digimon with Metaknight flying after her. Link and Lucario ran over trying to get a good shot at her.

"This is ridiculous!" Link growled. "How can we fight this thing if we can't even hit it?"

"We don't have to fight it! We have to get it out of the ring!" Lucario yelled sending another Aura Sphere at the Witch.

Metaknight growled behind his mask as he watched the projectile missed. Never had he felt so helpless in his life. He barely manages to keep up with the Witch but due to his small stature and short range, his attacks couldn't reach.

"Perhaps some technical ideas are in order." Metaknight said.

With that, he spun around with his cape around him making him disappear in an instant. He then reappeared in front of the Witch's way spinning like a drill towards the zombie.

Unfortunately, he had missed her completely.

He kept spinning until he spun between the fight between Banjo & Kazooie and Platinum the Trinity startling them.

"Hey! What was that for?" Kazooie said.

"You just tried to eliminate us both with a dirty trick!" Luna accused.

Metaknight looked up to realize his mistake. "N-No. I apologize. I was merely trying to strike that zombie."

The bear & bird combo and magical girl blinked twice before turning their heads to see the Witch chasing Patamon on the other side of the arena.

"Um, she is way over there." Banjo said raising his eyebrow.

Metaknight narrowed his eyes. "I give you my word that I would never stoop to a cowardly act."

"Yeah, right." Luna snapped. "Some honourable fighter YOU are!"

"Yeah but when you are short as this shrimp, I could see when you would stoop to cheap blows!" Kazooie said.

Metaknight looked offended by this. "Look, I understand how this looks and you are rightfully angry but you will pay for your insults."

Meanwhile, Patamon was starting to get a little tired with the Witch chasing him. Looking back, he made sure that the Witch was still behind him.

Only to see her jump into the air ready to shred her to ribbons. Patamon yelped before flying back to avoid the attack.

"Boom Bubble!" He shouted sending out a ball of air at the Witch. However, it had soared over the berserker's head.

Link and Lucario saw this and watched as the projectile flew across the arena. Their eyes widened when they saw where the Boom Bubble was headed.

"Hey, Pinky! Watch out!" Link shouted.

Amy stopped attacking Eggman for a moment to look up. She then took the Boom Bubble head-on sending her out of the ring.

Amy landed in Animal Crossing where she played a personal game of Whack-A-Mole with Mr. Resetti.

Lucario watched in disbelief. "We are causing the same chaos we are trying to prevent!"

Link growled before turning around. "Metaknight, we could really use your help here!"

He then saw Kazooie pecked the small swordsman out of the ring (and into Samurai Shodown where he got into a duel with Haohmaru). Link blinked twice.

"Just freaking perfect."

**(Eliminated Seating)**

"I sure hope Patamon will be all right." Wormmon said worried for his friend. "He looks like he is getting tired."

"Don't worry. You know as well as I do that Patamon had been through a lot of tiring battles." Gabumon reassured. "There is a reason when his digivolutions are the stronger ones."

Wormmon looked down. "I suppose that is true."

Meanwhile, Shoma and Nagare made their way into the Eliminated Seating with the former looking exasperated.

"Ugh… I still can't believe we wasted all that time just because the hosts are too lazy to write out "Eliminated Seating" on the signs." Shoma groaned.

"What done is done." Nagare reassured. "Don't forget why we are here."

Shoma sighed. "Yeah, yeah. So where do we start?"

"There you are!"

Shoma and Nagare turned to see Roberto walking over.

"Where have you been?" The soccer player asked putting his hands on his hips. "Have you gotten yourself into trouble again?"

"No!" Shoma snapped before realizing what he said. "Well, yes but it isn't my fault!"

"What do you mean?" Roberto asked.

"Kurow is up to no-good again!" Shoma said.

Roberto's eyes widened behind his visor. "What?"

"Yeah, and this time he is teaming up with Bison!" Shoma agreed. "I found out after fighting that ugly pirate from the Power Stone node."

"Wait. Kraken is in on it too?"

The three Gorin students turned to see Wang-Tang and Ayame walking over.

"Yeah, and that wrestler guy as well!" Shoma said narrowing his eyes.

"Valgas!" Wang-Tang said narrowing his eyes in hatred.

"That's right! That is why we need to form a team to counter the evil conspiracy!" Shoma said. "Roberto, would you join us?"

The brown-haired man nodded his head. "Sure. Anything that has Valgas' name on it has to be no good."

"And you could count on us too." Wang-Tang said clenching his fist.

"Yeah, this sounds serious." Ayame agreed.

"Can we accompany as well?"

Everyone turned to see Fox McCloud, Samus Aran and for some reason Bean the Dynamite walking over.

"Sorry but we had overheard your conversation and wanted to help." Fox said.

"Yeah, I had heard about these conspiracies at these types of tournaments but I had never actually helped out." Samus said loading her arm cannon.

"That and blowing up a bunch of bad guys sounds like fun!" Bean said grinning like a maniac.

Samus narrowed her eyes behind her helmet. "And why should we let a maniac like you help us?"

Bean gave a small smirk. "Because despite being an unknown character, I had managed to get FOUR eliminations."

Wang-Tang raised his eyebrow. "He has a point."

"Don't encourage him, Wang-Tang!" Ayame said smacking the Chinese man around the head.

"All right, all right. You can come!" Fox said.

"Booya!" Bean said clenching his fists. "The fireworks doesn't stop!"

"I sure hope this doesn't come back to haunt us." Samus said shaking her head. "In any case, should we leave? We may need more people but we don't want to attract too much attention."

"Agreed." Nagare said. "Thankfully, we also got an ally in the ring. Perhaps he would get more allies there."

"All right so let's get a move on!" Shoma shouted as everyone nodded before heading back of the seating. Shadow the Hedgehog and Astaroth watched the whole thing.

"Hmm… Sounds like fun." Shadow said before turning to Astaroth. "What do you say? Should we pack some memories so we could brag to Aila?"

The golem frowned at this. "Gee, I dunno, man. I mean, there is a reason why Soul Calibur labels me as a villain."

"Does being a villain prevent you from beating up other villains to a bloody gulp until they cry for mercy?" Shadow asked.

Astaroth paused before giving a small smirk. "Who could argue with logic like that?"

**(Hotel; Bison's Room)**

Koala Kong knocked on the door. "Hey, it's me! Koala Kong!"

The giant waited for a moment. Suddenly, the door opened up to reveal Vega.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Mr. Looselips." Vega said. Apparently he was still upset that their plan had been revealed to the security team.

"Hey! Don't blame me! Blame Pinstripe!" Kong insisted. "He just HAD to be a good father!"

Vega blinked twice. "Come again?"

"Don't… Just don't…" Kong groaned holding his head. "Can I come in?"

Vega rolled his eyes. "Fine. You sooner I let you in, the sooner I could get away from your tacky fur."

Kong growled but didn't say anything before walking in with a few people glaring at him.

"Boys, when this is over, we are going to have a long talk." Cortex said sternly making Kong and Tiny shudder.

"In any case, all of the free people are here so we can begin. Any latecomers would just have to be filled in later." Bison said before turning to Eggman Nega. "Dr. Eggman Nega?"

"Thank you." The overweight man said getting up. "All right. I shall skip the formalities. Long before I got my invitation to this little shindig, I was working on something."

"What is it?" Relius asked the most interested.

"It is a power source that I had been experimenting with for months." Eggman Nega said. "Now Black Doom, you are familiar with the Chaos Emeralds, are you not?"

"I am." The monster said. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, in my dimension, there is a similar power source called the Sol Emeralds which has the same power as them." Eggman Nega said. "One day, I had managed to find one of the Chaos Emeralds for myself…"

"And then…" N. Gin asked eating from a bowl of popcorn.

"…And then I decided to do an experiment. What if I combined the power of a Chaos Emerald and Sol Emerald together?" Eggman Nega asked.

"Wait. It actually worked?" N. Tropy said in awe.

"Indeed. The results were extraordinary. It was a strong ball of energy." Eggman Nega said. "With power like that, not even Sonic in his Super form could beat me."

"You don't say." Nanase said raising her eyebrow.

"But why stop there? Why not combined other power sources?" Eggman Nega asked. "Like a Smash Ball from Super Smash Bros., a Power Stone, a Invincibility Star from Mario."

"You combined all of those together?" Bison asked in disbelief. "Is that even possible?"

"I must admit that it was hard work and resulted in one too many explosions." Eggman Nega said before smirking. "But it was worth it. A power source of many power-up items from different games."

"Items?" Barbatos said getting up looking furiously.

Eggman Nega's face paled. "Indeed but they had gone from being items to being ammo. You know like a cannon."

Barbatos raised an eyebrow before sitting back down. Eggman Nega sighed in relief. As much as he hated to admit it but after seeing Link pull out an item in front of the giant in the arena, he should be careful around topics involving items."

"Is it really THAT ssssstrong?" Komodo Joe asked.

"Indeed." Eggman Nega said. "But with great power comes great cost, the power could never be contained by a living being. No matter how strong they are."

"So THAT'S why we need it." Bison said.

"Indeed. And now thanks to a certain meddling mercenary, it is around this hotel somewhere." Eggman Nega groaned.

"Does it have a visible form?" Relius asked.

"Yes. A red light." Eggman Nega said.

Tiny's eyes widened to the fullest at this.

"I know that is not much description but indeed, the visible form is a red ball of light. So I…" Eggman Nega said before he saw Tiny raise his hand. "May I help you, Mr. Tiger?"

"Um, what will happen if Tiny took light?" The tiger asked.

Eggman Nega gave a small smirk. "Well, I am not so clear on the details but since you are so curious, I could tell you what I think will happen. Your whole body will feels like it is on fire. Despite the strong power you will get, you may feel weaker with each passing second. You can't do probably but be immobilized in pain."

Tiny's pupils shrank. Those were the same exact things that happened to Blaze when he first found her.

"Does that answer your question?" Eggman Nega asked with a sadistic smile.

Tiny weakly nodded.

"Good, now shall we continue?" Eggman Nega asked.

Unknown to everyone, Espio watched the whole thing with wide eyes in the shadows.

**(The Arena)**

Mel quickly opened her parasol just in time for Jigglypuff to crash headfirst into it. With the pink puffball stunned, Mel swung her weapon knocking her away. Jigglypuff rolled against the ground for a moment before stopping herself. She then puffed herself full of air in anger.

"That would so cute if she wasn't attacking me." Mel mused.

Jigglypuff rolled herself against the canvas for a moment before letting herself go. Mel yelped before moving to the side nearly avoiding the attack.

Putting away her parasol, she got out a staff. Poking it forward, she had managed to extend in a way similar to Nanase from earlier did managing to hit Jigglypuff in the face from across the ring. Jigglypuff waddled before recovering. Looking annoyed, she floated over.

"Get back!" Mel shouted extending her staff again trying to strike Jigglypuff. However, the Pokemon merely floated over the staff and landed on top of it. Mel's eyes widened as the staff grew back to normal size.

Jigglypuff used her Pound move to strike Mel across the face knocking her down on her side. Jigglypuff then spun around drilling her feet into the young woman's stomach knocking the wind out of her.

Jigglypuff jumped off allowing Mel to weakly get up. Perhaps another item was in order. Getting back out her parasol, she put her hands to her mouth and whistled. Suddenly, a black cat appeared out of nowhere between Mel and Jigglypuff.

**(Announcer's Booth)**

"Is that even allowed?" Orange-Ratchet asked in disbelief.

"I… Think so. You can have a cat as an "item" so technically that is allowed." Tinyrocket said before giving a sheepish smile. "Right?"

**(The Arena)**

"All right! Let's go!" Mel commended rushing forward.

The cat lunged forward scratching Jigglypuff multiple times. The pink creature cried in pain before grabbing the cat and suplexing it out of the ring (and into Angela Anaconda where it mauled Nanette's face.)

Mel took this opportunity to kick Jigglypuff out of the ring. The red-head sighed in relief before walking off with a proud look on her face.

However, she had forgotten that Jigglypuff could fly. Puffing herself out, she floated back into the air and towards Mel kicking her the back with both feet managing to knocking her down.

"Ow! What the?" Mel said.

That was all she got out before Jigglypuff let out an uncharged Roll-out into Mel's side sending her out of the ring.

Mel landed in Mickey Mousecapade where she fell into a bottomless pit. Thankfully she opened her parasol where she spent the next ten minutes floating endlessly.

"Demon Fang!"

"Demon Fang!"

Eggman grunted in annoyance as two shockwaves struck his machine. Pushing a button, he sent out missile at Cless and Luke. However, the two held up their swords to block the barrage of attacks. Suddenly, Eggman charged forward tackling the two male leads to the ground.

Luke groaned before he got up. "Ugh… You remind me a lot like Dist."

Eggman smiled. "Why, thank you. This Dist fellow much to a threatening fellow."

"Actually, no, he's not." Luke said rolling his eyes. "Even the egos are the same."

Eggman snarled at this. Pushing another button on his machine, he sent a laser at Luke who blocked it with his sword.

"Sword Rain!" Cless shouted rushing over to the side and stabbing the Egg Walker multiple times.

"Hey! Stop that! This is my baby!" Eggman snapped punching Cless in the face causing him to stagger back.

"Slag Assault!" Luke shouted slamming his sword on the ground sending rocks into Eggman's machine.

"Keep at it, Luke!" Cless yelled. "I think his power is going down!"

"All right!" The red-haired hero nodded.

Eggman's eyebrow twitched behind his shades. "That's it! You goody-goodies had made me angry!"

"So what?" Luke said arrogantly. "We could easily block your lasers and missiles!"

Eggman returned the smirk. "Then, we just have to change tactics, won't we?"

With that, he pushed a button on his machine. Much to Cless and Luke's surprise, the Egg Walker started to take form of a different vehicle. It then started to look above the ground. Suddenly, the bottom opened up.

The crowd cheered when a chain with a brown checkered wrecking ball came out of the bottom. With an evil grin, Eggman made the chain swing forward striking Luke and sending him flying towards the fight between Blanka and Big against Papu.

"Luke!" Cless cried.

Eggman laughed heartily. "Face it, fool! You are light-years away from beating THE Dr. Eggman!"

Cless narrowed his eyes before stepping back being on-guard.

Suddenly, he backed up into something furry. Turning around, the blonde man looked into the confused face of Crash Bandicoot.

"What are you doing?" Cless asked. "Get back! This man is dangerous!"

Crash being Crash didn't say anything. Instead, he merely got out a bazooka. Cless and Eggman noticed that there was a peach-like fruit in the mouth.

"Are you serious?" Eggman asked before he started to laugh. "You are going to beat me with fruit? Mwa ha ha ha! What a laughably thought!"

BANG!

Cless watched in awe as Crash pulled the trigger of the bazooka sending a fruit at Eggman's machine. Surprisingly, it hit it dead-on and made some parts of it exploded sending it crashing to the ground with a stunned Eggman watching as static surrounded his machine.

"Um…" Eggman said.

That was all he got out before Crash spun at Eggman's machine sending him out of the ring.

Eggman landed in the ocean of Suikoden IV. Unfortunately, he was miles away from the nearest island so he floated around helplessly.

Cless blinked twice. "Um, thank you."

Crash gave a grin and thumbs up before walking off.

"Well, how do you like THOSE Wumpa Fruit, Luke?" Cless asked. However, he got no answer. "Luke?"

The swordsman then turned around to see Blanka angrily pitching Luke out of the ring (and into Final Fight where he landed on a bench sending the mook sitting on it flying through the air.) Cless blinked twice before shaking his head.

Captain Olimar yelped before he ducked under an electrified chain. Seeing her attack fail, she retreated her weapon back.

"How can your chain emit electricity?" Olimar asked in awe.

"Let's just say I had been through a lot of gang fighting." Zaki said getting into her stance.

Olimar paused. "Um, how does THAT work?"

Zaki didn't listen. She merely did a sliding kick. Olimar yelped before jumping over the attack. Thankfully, the delinquent was not in the way of the Pikmin.

"Hmm… If her chain emits electricity…" Olimar mused.

Zaki quickly got up and turned around sending her chain at the small astronaut. Olimar yelped before jumping back.

"Yellow Pikmin, go!" Olimar shouted.

Then, six yellow Pikmin and jumped up and latched onto her chain. Much to the dark-clad woman surprised, it actually stopped the surging electricity.

"How… How is this even possible?" Zaki asked eyeing the small creatures.

"Yellow Pikmin are immune to electricity." Olimar said crossing his arms. "With them on your chain, you can't use your thunder attack."

Zaki narrowed her eyes. "So you disabled one attack. Big deal! If you think that would stop me, you are wrong!"

With that, she ran forward towards the surprised Olimar and kicked forward catching the explorer knocking him away.

The Pikmin ran over looking worried as Olimar weakly sat up shaking his head to get rid of the dizziness. Thinking quickly, he threw a red Pikmin at Zaki's leg. While the attack itself didn't do much damage, it did created a small flame on Zaki's pants.

The red-head yelped before patting the flame on her outfit before it spread. Olimar took this chance to throw a purple Pikmin into Zaki's stomach knocking the wind out of her.

Zaki groaned before standing on straight looking furious. "Now you done it, gramps!"

Olimar yelped before looking around. Suddenly, he saw a white ill-looking Pikmin.

Zaki advanced forward looking furious. Suddenly, a white Pikmin flew against her chest before it bounced off harmlessly onto the ground. The woman blinked twice.

"Okay, seriously. If your entire fighting style is based around throwing those small things then…" Zaki started before she held her head while going on her knees. "Whoa… I don't feel so good."

"Poison never did felt good, I'm afraid." Olimar said shaking his head.

"Poison!" Zaki said in disbelief. "How can those runts of yours be so effective?"

"You can be surprised how effective Pikmin can be." Olimar said before commanded his Pikmin to carry Zaki out of the ring. "Now your poison is temporary but I strongly advise hiding somewhere in your elimination node."

Zaki landed in Azumanga Daioh. Despite her condition, she still found the strength to beat up the perverted teacher, Kimura.

"PK Fire!"

Cless raised his sword to block a wave of fire. However, small flames caused Cless to step back. Lucas ran forward launching his Rope Snake at Cless' leg causing him to fall onto his rear.

The swordsman slowly got up. "You are indeed a strong one despite your size and age but strength could only take you so far with so much fatigue on your shoulders."

"I know…" Lucas muttered under his breath.

"Demon Fang!" Cless shouted sending a skockwave at Lucas. The young boy snapped to attention using his PSI Magnet to absorb the attack. However, Cless was predicting this and ran over when he was distracted.

"Swallow Dance!" He shouted jumping up and kicking Lucas in the face twice knocking him down.

Lucas groaned before sitting up weakly.

"Demon Fang!"

Lucas snapped to attention before floating to the side. "PK Thunder!"

With that, he used his mind to create a ball of electricity. Cless got himself ready to block if needed.

However, the ball of electricity curves behind Lucas striking him in the back. Cless was unprepared for Lucas spinning towards him with electricity surging through his body and took many blows to the body before collapsing to the ground.

Cless groaned before weakly sitting up. Lucas watched him and pondered.

"_He is pretty tough. Maybe if I was fresher, I could beat him but…"_ Lucas said before getting out his Smash Ball. He then quickly put it away_. "No! Not even this ring is big enough to take PK Starstorm! If I do that, the arena would be destroyed."_

Deciding not to use his Final Smash, Lucas rushed forward and jumping and kicking forward only for Cless to block with his sword.

"Beast!" Cless shouted sending out a ghostly figure of a lion's head into Lucas knocking him away.

The blonde man ran over to throw the downed Lucas out of the ring. However, the psychic boy still got some fight in him and got up.

Charging up some psychic energy, he sent up a hexagon of energy into the air striking Cless in the face knocking him straight up into the air.

"PK Thunder!" Lucas shouted sending his ball of electricity into Cless knocking him clear out of the ring.

Cless landed in Resident Evil 4 where he helped Leon protect Ashley from zombies.

Lucas sighed in relief wiping some sweat from his forehead. He turned around to walk off.

Only to be tackled by the ground by a flying Rilla Roo.

"Oh snap!" Richard said running over. "Sorry, kid! I was so worried about teaching this freak a lesson I didn't saw where I was kicking! Are you all right?"

The manager of Pao Pao Café then helped the boy up. He then noticed that the boy's clothes were tore, his hair was messy and he had a couple of bruises on him.

"Um… Being crushed by a gorilla-kangaroo hybrid should hurt but not that much." Richard said flatly.

"No… These are from being in the ring for so long." Lucas sighed.

Richard raised an eyebrow. "How many eliminations did you get?"

"I just got my seventh one." Lucas said.

"Whoa!" Richard said in awe before looking around. He then saw Rilla Roo weakly getting up. Narrowing his eyes, he kicked the hybrid out of the arena (and into Donkey Kong Country where the Kremlings mistaking him for a Kong dog-piled him.)

"Walk and talk with me, boy." Richard said taking Lucas somewhere so no one would listen.

"Um, okay." Lucas said.

**(Tales of Locker Room)**

"So even Cless falls without an elimination to his name." Chester said looking down. "Face it, we are getting creamed."

"I wouldn't say that." Guy said. "I mean sure popular fighters like Luke, Cless and Leon got eliminated easily but we got a reasonable amount of eliminations to our name."

"Yeah and Colette and Zelos manages to get TWO eliminations." Kohak offered. "That is more than what more than what Waku Waku 7, Rival Schools and even Guilty Gear and Blazblue had gotten as individual fighters."

"And remember the main goal of the tournament. To win." Rutee said. "Whether they are had went far or not, they would have never won."

"Rutee, you are mainly saying that because you have such a late draw." Cheria said shaking her head.

"Yeah, so?"

Lloyd on the other hand looking around. "Have anyone seen Caius?"

Eugene raised an eyebrow. "Good question. He had left the locker room at Section Two and still haven't returned."

Unknown to everyone in the locker room, Mel was on the outside of the door pressing Branky against it as if for her to listen.

"Hmm… From what I gathered, that Caius kid had left this place at Section Two and haven't come back…" Branky said.

"So that means Caius had been kidnapped as well." Mel frowned before turning to Kanji. "Come on, Kanji. Caius is the only target on the list from the Tales of node. Let's go."

"Um, okay." The delinquent said as he watched Mel walk off. He followed scratching his head. "What is UP with that puppet? Seriously?"

**(Hotel; Hallway)**

Crunch skidded backwards until he hit the wall after blocking a Warlock Punch. The bandicoot rubbed his shoulder in pain before looking up.

His eyes widened when he saw Ganondorf rushing forward with his fist ignited in purple flames. Crunch thought quickly swerved his head out of the way nearly avoiding the punch. He then gave Ganondorf a punch with his free arm making him stagger back.

The warlock rubbed his chin. "How could someone who hasn't seen decent work for a while be so strong?"

Crunch punched his fist into his metal arm. "It is because I haven't seen so much work is because I am so strong. I had been training so when I finally get a good comeback, I won't be sloppy."

Ganondorf gave a small smirk. "Well, it doesn't matter how hard you train, you will never be a match for me."

Crunch growled. "We'll just see about that!"

With that, he ran forward. Ganondorf smirked before punching forward. However, Crunch ducked under the attack and punched him in the torso knocking him back.

"How's that for being a match for you?" Crunch smirked.

Ganondorf scowled. "You will pay for that!"

Meanwhile, Nash used his spiked shoulder-pads to block a knife stab from Hazama. The shark then punished the man for the mistake by punching him in the stomach followed by an uppercut knocking him away. Hazama flew through the air before self-righting himself and landing gracefully on his feet.

Nash smirked at this. "Heh, not much for someone that looks like a literature teacher!"

"At least my outfit doesn't contradict my appearance." Hazama said adjusting his hat. "Seriously, scuba-gear and floaties?"

Nash growled. "They are SPIKED floaties, thank you very much!"

"Aww… What's wrong? You are afraid that without your little toys, you can't fight!" Hazama taunted. "Oh, that's right! You CAN'T fight!"

"Shut up!" Nash snapped. "Just because I haven't appeared in a game after my debut!"

"Which is a poor man's Crash Team Racing by the way." Hazama pointed out.

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

With that, Nash lunged himself at Hazama intending to chop him in half with his powerful jaws. However, Hazama ducked under the attack and stabbed Nash's stomach. Thankfully, all it did was leave a small mark.

Hazama watched as Nash landed on the ground. "My, my. You are quite resistant!"

"Yeah but YOU'RE not!" The shark said turning around.

He then did a jumping headbutt into Hazama's stomach knocking him away and pinning him into the wall. Despite this, Hazama gave a small smirk.

Swinging his arms with a black and dark green aura around it, he punched Nash in the face knocking him away.

"You think you are all tough and mighty just because you are a shark." Hazama sneered. "But just let me tell you something. Sharks are fish."

"So?" Nash asked.

Suddenly, Hazama lashed out some kind of chain with a snake head on it. Nash not expecting it got bitten in the neck.

Hazama gave a crazed look. "Fish. Get. Eaten!"

Meanwhile, Crunch and Ganondorf got into a power struggle with each other trying to gain ground with each other. Suddenly, Ganondorf engulfed his hands in a purple flame. Crunch's metal arm didn't felt it but his other arm was another issue.

Crunch winced in pain despite not backing down. However because of this, Ganondorf was now winning the power struggle. Seeing an opening, Ganondorf head-butted Crunch before grabbing him by the neck spiking him to the ground.

Crunch groaned as he propped himself on his hands and knees. "How is a WARLOCK so freaking strong in the muscle department?"

"Just goes to show how the Final Fantasy series did for us." Ganondorf said.

Crunch growled before grabbing Ganondorf by the feet and knocking him onto his back. Crunch then climbed up onto Ganondorf's torso and started to punch his face with Ganondorf trying to block each blow. The evil king grunted in annoyance before punching upwards catching Crunch in the chin knocking the air.

Getting back up, he did his Warlock Kick move igniting his foot in purple fire striking Crunch on the way down and sending him crashing in a wall. Crunch landed on his side with the wind knocked out of him. He was about to get up until he heard another crash. He turned to see an unconscious Nash on the ground.

"Nash!" Crunch cried.

Hazama staggered forward with a bored look on his face. "I KNEW this is how things are going to end and yet I am STILL disappointed."

"You get bored too easily. I actually had a bit of a work-out on these Sandbags." Ganondorf said rolling his eyes. "However, they know too much. We have to dispose of them."

With that, he ignited his fist in a purple flame.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Sure, that would be the logical thing to do but would it be the more fun?" Hazama asked walking over.

Ganondorf ceased his flame. "What do you mean?"

"Rather than show those little buzz-kills that they are dead, let's "recruit" them." Hazama said adjusting his hat. "I mean, we didn't get all of our targets so I don't think anyone would be picky with a couple new ones."

Ganondorf gave a smirk. "You are absolutely right. The more the merrier."

Crunch listening to the whole time narrowed his eyes. "We will NEVER join you!"

Ganondorf's smirk grew larger as he knelt down.

"How charming. You actually thought you had a choice."

With that, he sent his fist into Crunch's face.

**(The Arena)**

Banjo staggered to the side after getting hit with the face with Platinum's staff. The magical girl took this opportunity to kick him in the side.

"Hey! You are just going to take that!" Kazooie demanded.

"Said the bird-brain who is doing nothing but stay in the backpack." Luna countered.

Kazooie narrowed her eyes. "So you think I am just a fashion accessory, eh? Banjo, position me in front of that bipolar brat!"

"All right, all right…" Banjo said rubbing his side before standing up straight.

Suddenly, Kazooie opened her mouth releasing an egg straight into Platinum's face causing her to stagger back.

"Ow! That really hurt!" Luna yelled.

"Good! That means the ATTACK did its job in a FIGHTING tournament." Kazooie said as if she was talking to an idiot.

Luna growled before blowing on the end on her staff blowing a giant bubble and encased Banjo & Kazooie leaving them blinking twice.

"Seriously? A giant bubble? I could easily pop this sucker with one peck." Kazooie said doing exactly so.

"We know. That was merely a distraction." Sena said jumping forward turning the staff into a toy hammer and smack Banjo along the face before jumping up and hitting Kazooie on top of the head.

The two animals groaned in pain before Platinum kicked Banjo in the stomach before smacking Banjo on the nose.

The bear staggered back holding his nose. He then stood up straight looking surprisingly annoyed. Platinum rushed over intending to smash her staff over his staff over Banjo's head. Until the bear grabbed the staff before it could hit him.

"H-Hey! That's ours, you overgrown throw-rug!" Luna demanded pulling on it. However, the bear's grip was too strong.

"Kazooie, now!" Banjo shouted.

"You got it!" The red-feathered bird smirked before pecking Platinum's forehead multiple times. She then reached out and smacked her across the face with her wing knocking her down.

Banjo shook his head before kneeling down. "I still can't believe we had to do that to a little girl."

"Hey! This is a free-for-all fighting tournament! All bets are off whether it is big or small, young or old!" Kazooie said as her partner throws Platinum out of the ring.

"True…" Banjo said still feeling ashamed of himself.

Platinum landed in Sailor Moon where she helped the Sailor Scouts defeat the bad guys.

Kairi winced as she blocked a series of kicks from Jam with her Keyblade. However, the latter found a weakness and sent her palm into Kairi's face knocking her back. Jam then ran up and sent her palms into Kairi's stomach knocking her down.

The brunette groaned before getting up. "How can someone fend against an armed person so well?"

"Trust me. I had faced a lot of different types of weapons before." Jam smirked.

"Considering the nature of your node, I am not surprised." Kairi said shaking her head.

With that, she ran forward and slashed with her Keyblade. However, Jam easily flipped over the attack and kicked her in the back making her stagger back. Suddenly, Kairi quickly recovered and rushed forward to Jam and flipping kicking the waitress in the face knocking her away.

Jam flew through the air in pain before self-righting herself and landed on one knee. She then rushed forward doing a series of kicks. Kairi did her best to block the kicks but she found herself being forced back. The pink-clad girl winced trying to hold on. Suddenly, Jam kicked her in the face causing her to stagger back.

Kairi quickly recovered to see Jam doing a flying kick. Much to her surprise, she was engulfed in a blue aura in form of a dragon's head. Kairi ducked under the attack allowing Jam to attack a turnbuckle instead. Kairi saw this chance and ran up to Jam, grabbed her shoulders and planted her feet on her back boosting her into the air sending Jam crashing into the turnbuckle again.

Kairi gracefully landed on the ground before Jam slowly got up.

"How can a non-playable be so strong?" Jam groaned.

"Well, seeing that I am going to have a big part thanks to the secret ending of the latest Kingdom Hearts game, I should be well-trained." Kairi smirked.

Jam blinked twice. "Secret ending?"

Kairi gasped before covering her mouth. "Nothing! Nothing! Never mind!"

Jam raised a suspicious eyebrow. But she just shrugged before running forward and spinning a roundhouse kick. However, Kairi easily ducked under the kick and used her Keyblade to trip up the Chinese fighter.

Jam crashed onto the ground but kicked forward only for Kairi to block it. Thinking quickly, she grabbed Jam's leg.

"Hey! Let go!" Jam demanded.

"Don't worry, I will!" Kairi said before throwing Jam out of the ring. "But it have to be over an elimination node."

Jam landed in Arcana Heart where she got into a fight with Mei-Fang.

Blanka and Big dove in opposite sides to avoid being smashed by Papu's staff. Blanka ran over to the chief and scratched him in the stomach. However, all it did was bounce straight off.

Papu laughed heartily. "Was that attack? Papu feel only breeze!"

Blanka angrily growled. "You are really annoying us!"

"Puny fighter annoy Papu by being weak!" Papu taunted. "Puny fighters can't hurt Papu."

"He does have a point…" Big frowned. "Our attacks kept bouncing off."

"Don't encourage him!" Blanka scolded.

The green-skinned man then looked back at Papu to see the overweight man raising his staff over him. Blanka yelped before flipping to the side narrowly avoiding the attack. Blanka then grabbed the staff and surged his whole body full of electricity damaging Papu. The latter yelled in pain before retreating his staff back.

Froggy saw this and jumped up. "Ribbit!"

"What was that, Froggy?" The cat asked. "All right. If you say so."

With that, Big pulled his fishing rod back and swung it forward sending a rod around Papu's wrist. Using all the strength he had, he pulled back sending Papu's hand forward causing him to put his head down.

"Blanka, now!" Big shouted.

"Oh, right!" The electric fighter pouncing upon Papu's head and started to pummel it.

Big smiled happily at this. "All right! We are winning!"

However, the cat's joy had turned to horror as Lucario came in and did a flying kick into Blanka (it was really meant for the Witch) knocking him off of Papu's head. Papu shook his head to get rid of the stars. He then glared at Big.

The purple cat's ears drooped. "Uh-oh."

Link watched in annoyance as Blanka attacked the apologizing Lucario thinking that he did that on purpose.

"This is ridiculous!" Link asked in disbelief. "At this rate, there will be nobody left to stop that monster!"

The Witch then continued to shriek as she continued to chase Patamon.

"Oh, shut up!" Link shouted throwing a lit bomb.

Much to the Hero of Time's surprise, it struck the Witch in the back knocking her down with the explosion.

"Hey! I did it! I actually hit hurt!" Link grinned before running over readying his sword. "Now I can…"

That was all he got out before Big crashed into sending him flying out of the ring.

Link landed in Mario Party. Too tired to do anything, he laid down and went to sleep. Which wouldn't be a bad idea if he didn't landed on a Happening space in the way of an incoming boulder.

Big groaned as he got up holding his head. Suddenly, Froggy croaked like crazy. Big looked up to have a long staff smashed against his face. Papu watched in amusement and Big tumbled over the ropes (and into Pokemon where he went fishing with the other fishermen ignoring the Pokeballs being thrown at him.)

"Puny kitty pay for hurting Papu!" Papu smirked.

"Please! I know how it looked but you have to listen!" Lucario pleaded.

He quickly blocked a claw from Blanka with the spikes on his paws.

"What's there to listen to!" The orange-haired beast-man snarled continuing the assault. "You attacked me with a cheap shot! And while I was in the middle of another fight!"

"No. My attack was aimed at the zombie." Lucario insisted still blocking.

"When I got up after being knocked down by you, that creepy woman was at the other side of the arena!" Blanka snapped.

"I know but she is just that fast! Honest!" Lucario begged.

Blanka narrowed his eyes. "Enough talk! There is nothing you can say to convince me you are a good guy!"

Lucario sighed while he shook his head. "It seems that the only way to go back is to eliminate you."

With that, he got into a stance. Blanka rolled towards the Pokemon at a blinding speed only for Lucario to duck under the attack. Blanka broke out of his roll and turned around scratching with one claw. Lucario quickly parried the attack away and sent his palm into Blanka's chest knocking him back.

Blanka staggered back several steps holding his chest before stopping. "How can one attack be so strong?"

"The aura." Lucario said. "Every time I get hurt, my power gets stronger and stronger."

Blanka growled knowing that this means he had to eliminate him and fast. Blanka flipped backwards on his hands before rolling forwards. Lucario merely got into a stance.

The attack hit Lucario but instead of damaging him, he disappeared in thin air. Blanka broke out of his roll to look around. Only for Lucario to reappear and sent his palm into his face knocking him down.

Blanka sprawled across the ground before stopping on his back staring at the arena lights. He then saw Lucario leaped into the air. Blanka yelped before rolling out of the way narrowly avoiding the attack.

Blanka quickly jumped up and manages to attack Lucario in the face with both knees. With the fighting-steel combination stunned, Blanka put his large arms over his head and slammed them down onto Lucario's head knocking him down.

Blanka narrowed his eyes before jumping back. He did his rolling attack again however this time he was rolling in place. As he did so, electricity surged through his entire body. Lucario snap out of his daze and got up far too late.

The feral fight unleashed his attack rolling straight into Lucario's stomach barrelling it multiple times before surging him with electricity. Once he was done, Lucario was sent flying out of the ring.

Lucario landed in Kung-Fu Master where he took down any enemy that attacked.

Patamon flew around the arena with the Witch still chasing after him. Ever since the Witch had entered the arena, Patamon had been distracting it so it didn't hurt any innocent bystanders by mistake.

That was a poor effort. Link, Lucario and Metaknight were trying to attack the Witch but instead kept hitting other fighters instead either accidentally eliminating them or angering them making things worse. This was exactly the type of chaos they wanted to avoid.

To make things worse, Patamon was started to get tired from all the flying he had been doing around the ring. He didn't know how much he could keep this up.

Patamon quickly flew up out of the air out of the Witch's grasp to look around. "Guys, I could use some support here!" 

Suddenly, his eyes widened in horror when he found that his allies were all gone.

"Um, guys?" Patamon asked not liking where this was going. He then sighed in disbelief. "Oh, great… Now what?"

Suddenly, the Witch jumped up as an extremely high height screaming at the top of her lungs. Patamon yelped before avoiding a claw scratch.

Patamon flew back trying to avoid the furious barrage of scratches from the Witch. Normally he wouldn't have that much of a problem keeping up with her but he was already too tired from all the chasing.

Suddenly, The Witch scratched Patamon across his body leaving a deadly scratch. The force of the attack was so strong that it sent Patamon flying out of the ring too injured to fly back.

Patamon landed in Super Mario 64 where he landed in the ocean of Jolly Roger Bay. Thankfully, he floated over the surface thus healing him of his injuries.

Seeing that Patamon was long gone, the Witch collapsed on her side sobbing into her hands not even noticing that she survived the section.

Meanwhile, Blanka and Papu were still going at it while Rainbow Dash laid against a turnbuckle. Richard was still talking to Lucas and Jigglypuff sat in the middle of the arena. Banjo, Kazooie and Kairi were thinking about getting the Witch out of the arena themselves but thought they were out of their league. Finally, Crash and Yoshi curiously walked over to the Witch with Captain Olimar thankfully jumping in their way to tell them to say back.

Olimar looked up at the entrance curtain hoping that one of the incoming fighters would be strong enough to get back that zombie out of here.

**FINAL SCORE (15 Votes)**

**(Live Votes: Die Votes) = Final Score**

BANJO & KAZOOIE (BK) (14:1) = 13 (Metaknight, Platinum the Trinity)

BLANKA (ST: EX) (14:1) = 13 (Luke Fon Fabre, Lucario)

RICHARD MEYER (KoF: MI) (12:3) = 9 (Momo Karuizawa, Rilla Roo)

CRASH BANDICOOT (CB) (11:4) 7 (Dr. Eggman)

THE WITCH (LFD) (11:4) = 7 (Patamon)

RAINBOW DASH (MLP: FiM) (13:6) = 7 (Alvin)

LUCAS (SSB) (13:6) = 7 (Cless Alvein)

CAPTAIN OLIMAR (SSB) (11:5) = 6 (Zaki)

PAPU PAPU (CB) (10:5) = 5 (Big the Cat)

YOSHI (SSB) (10:5) = 5 (Hyena)

KAIRI (KH) (11:6) = 5 (Jam Kuradoberi)

JIGGLYPUFF (SSB) (11:6) = 5 (Mel)

**(ELIMINATED)**

BIG THE CAT (StH) (10:7) = 3 (Link)

LUCARIO (SSB) (9:7) = 2 (Area)

PATAMON (DRA) (9:7) = 2 (Amy Rose)

DR. EGGMAN (StH) (8:7) = 1

LINK (SSB) (10:9) = 1

METAKNIGHT (SSB) (7:8) = -1

AREA (SF: EX) (6:9) = -3

CLESS ALVEIN (To) (5:10) = -5

RILLA ROO (CB) (5:11) = -6

AMY ROSE (StH) (4:12) = -8

LUKE FON FABRE (To) (3:12) = -9

PLATINUM THE TRINITY (BB) (3:12) = -9

MEL (PS) (2:13) = -11

ZAKI (RS) (1:14) = -13

HYENA (KoF: MI) (1:14) = -13

JAM KURADOBERI (GG) (1:14) = -13

ALVIN (To) (0:15) = -15

MOMO KARUIZAWA (RS) (0:15) -15

**Side Battles:**

"**Muscle VS Mouth"**

GANONDORF (SSB) AND HAZAMA (BB) **captures **CRUNCH BANDICOOT AND NASH (CB)

8 to 7

**New Record!: **Rainbow Dash had gotten NINE eliminations. At the Megamix Tournament the record was eight.


	19. Section Eight

**(The Arena)**

The twelve fighters waiting patiently for the next section to begin. Well, eleven of them. The Witch was still on the ground crying. After made it clear in their minds not to go anywhere near that creature. Suddenly, they heard cheering.

"**KULA DIAMOND!" **(KoF: MI)

The blue-haired young girl pouted despite the big cheer she was getting. Creating a path of ice in front of her, she skated down to the ring.

"K' is long gone and Maxima isn't out for a while." Kula pouted. "I just hope that I am still in the arena by the time Unc comes out."

With that, she jumped in and skated over to Kairi. "Hey!"

Kairi raised an eyebrow. "Um, hey."

"Let's have a bet! Whoever loses this fight have to buy the winner a lot of ice cream!" Kula smiled.

"Well, THAT'S an interesting motivation for fighting…" Kairi said scratching her head. She then giggled. "Okay, I'll take your bet but just this once."

"**CHARMY BEE!" **(StH)

The young bee excitedly flew out from behind the curtain spinning around making a spaz out of himself. He then flew down to the bee with a big grin on his face.

With a smirk, he flew towards Richard's back who was still talking to Lucas.

POINK!

"YOW!" Richard cried holding his butt before landing hard on the ground before flying off to a different part of the arena.

"Oh boy! I never miss!" Charmy laughed.

"Hey! That guy was telling me something very important!" Lucas scolded not liking the bee's antics.

"Um, hello? This is a FIGHTING tournament, not a talking tournament." Charmy said getting ready to charge. "Soooo FIGHT me!"

Lucas shook his head. This may take a while.

"**HISUI HEARTS!" **(To)

The dark-haired young man came out with a smirk. Putting his goggles over his eyes, he made his way down with his strange bow-like gauntlets on his wrists.

Suddenly, he froze when he heard a record screeching.

"**I mean… JADEITE HEARTS!"**

The young man blinked twice at the announcer's booth before snarling and stomping down to the ring.

**(Announcer's Booth)**

"What was that for?" Orange-Ratchet asked.

Tinyrocket sighed turning off the mic. "Namco had legally changed Hisui and Kohak's names to Jadeite and Amber."

"Well, THAT'S not confusing."

**(The Arena)**

H… Jadeite made his way to Richard who was still rubbing his rear after Charmy's stinging strike.

"You, gramps! Fight me, now!" Jadeite demanded.

Richard narrowed his eyes. "What's YOUR beef?"

"This may be the last time I get to keep my original name and those stupid names ruined it for me!" Jadeite snapped.

Richard blinked twice before scratching his head. "I doubt I would be in the minority when I say what you said made no sense."

"**RENAMON!" **(DRA)

The yellow fox came to a loud cheer (partly due to Rule 34 if you know what I mean). She didn't paid it any mind. She dashed down to the ring before skilfully flipping into the ring.

Olimar saw the display and immediately rushed over with his Pikmin friends following. "Miss, can I ask you for a huge favour?"

Renamon raised an eyebrow. "Depends."

"You mean that zombie?" Olimar asked. "She may seem harmless but if startled, she will become extremely violent."

"So I heard." Renamon nodded. "Don't worry, I know a threat when I see one. However, I need a plan."

"And now, Mystery Fighter… Number… **Fifteen**!"

"**GASTON!" **(Beauty and the Beast)

_(No one… Slick as Gaston!)_

_(No one quick as Gaston!)_

_(No one's neck is)_

_(Incredibly thick as Gaston!)_

_(For there's no man in time half as manly)_

_(Perfect, a pure paragon!)_

_(You can ask any Tom, Dick or Stanley)_

_(And they'll tell you whose team)_

_(They prefer to be one)_

The red-clad brawny man came out to a mixed reaction. He merely waved to the crowd with a smug smirk on his face carrying a musket over his shoulder.

"Yes, yes. I know that there are haters that don't get the power that IS Gaston." Gaston said. "But when I dominate this tournament, you will be BEGGING for my autograph."

"Oh no, it's HIM." Kairi said rolling eyes before turning to Kula. "Hey, Kula, was it? Can we take our fight somewhere?"

"Um, okay." The ice-wielder before the two girls walked off.

Gaston decided to go for an easy elimination and aimed for the Witch.

That was until Olimar ran in front of him. "What are you doing? That creature is dangerous!"

Gaston laughed heartily at this. "A woman who dressed like she is a hobo? Are you serious?"

"But…" Olimar said before he was punted across the arena. Gaston then aimed and fired one shot at the Witch.

"GASTON STARTLED THE WITCH!"

The Witch jumped up with a scream before she ran towards Gaston with her claws out screaming like a banshee.

Gaston's face fell. "Oh, crud…"

Renamon watched as the Witch started to chase Gaston. "Well… At least I don't have to worry about it going after me."

"**PINSTRIPE POTOROO!" **(CB)

The wannabe-gangster soothed out his greased hair with his free hand while holding his Tommy gun with the other hand.

"All right, the good news is that everyone is able to relocate the brainwashed army." Pinstripe said making his way down. "The bad news is now everyone is going to be mad."

Once in, he saw that Richard was still in the arena. "Maybe if I eliminate grandpa over there, they could forget about Kong and my screw-up. Or at least me, anyway."

With that, he aimed at Richard. Suddenly, he heard a familiar noise. But not in a good way. Turning his head with a horrified look on his face, he saw Crash running over.

"OH, SON OF A B…."

**(Hotel; Lobby)**

Gemel, Flynn, Chloe, Guilmon and Fio waited in the lobby patiently for the others to return.

"Are you sure that Tails would find them?" Fio asked. "This IS a huge place, after all."

"Tails is resourceful. I'll sure he'll find his way." Gemel said.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps. Turning their heads, they saw Tails, Snake and Luigi coming back.

"Guys!" Guilmon said cheerfully. He then frowned. "Where's Crunch and Nash?"

Snake growled crossed his arms. "We had into Ganondorf and that moss-head from Blazblue. Luigi made me retreat allowing Crunch and Nash to fight them instead."

"They were-a after you for a reason, Snake! We can't-a afford to have you captured!" Luigi scolded.

"Wait. Crunch and Nash are fighting those two by themselves?" Chloe asked. "Come on! Let's go and help them!"

"But what about Espio?" Flynn asked.

"What ABOUT Espio?" Luigi asked in confusion.

Snake looked around. "Yeah, he is not here."

Tails gave a deep breath. "That's because he is inside of a meeting between the villains."

Luigi's eyes widened at this. "What! Is he-a out of his mind?"

"Don't worry. He is a chameleon. He should be able to avoid detection." Gemel reassured. "This could be our biggest shot to finding out about how those guys are up too."

Flynn put a finger to his chin. "Good point. But what about Crunch and Nash?"

"They are both strong." Snake said crossing his arms. "Besides, they are merely fighting to be a… ugh, distraction."

"Snake…" Luigi groaned shaking his head.

"So I guess we'll wait for Espio." Flynn said.

"I just hope that he didn't go over his head."

**(Hotel; Bison's Room)**

"So THAT'S why we need to find that light as soon as possible." Eggman Nega said. "If any of our enemies get that power, it could be game over."

"I see." Bison nodded. "Well, you definitely have me convinced."

"Indeed." Relius said with a big smirk on his face. "I definitely want to see that power. Preferably on our side."

Everyone slowly agreed as Tiny put his head down. Espio watched shaking his head not believing his non-existent ears.

"In that case…" Bison said before the phone started to answer it. "Hello? Yes, Ganondorf? Uh-huh. Yes. Ah, I see! Good work!"

With that, he hanged up.

"Did they get him?" Vega asked.

"No. He escaped." Bison said with a smirk. "But they DID captured the two meddlers that let him get away. And Ganondorf and Hazama think they need an attitude adjustment if they know what I mean."

Kurow returned the smirk getting out his flute. "Way ahead of you. Who are our future recruits, anyway?"

"Crunch Bandicoot and Nash!" Bison said.

Espio's eyes widened in horror. _"Oh no!"_

Cortex smirked. "So Crunch is going back to our side? Maybe that will teach him not to backstab him!"

"In any case, Kurow, meet up with Ganondorf and Hazama for the recruiting." Bison said. "As for the rest of you, stay here while I give the orders."

Everyone nodded as Kurow went to the door and opened up. While he was going out, Espio dashed out of the door without making a sound.

Suddenly, Ignis appeared behind Relius.

Relius raised an eyebrow behind his mask before turning around. "Ignis, what is it?"

The magenta marionette didn't say anything. However, Relius nodded twice.

"Vega, how confident are you in your speed?" Relius asked confusing everyone, including the matador in question.

"I believe it is my second most valuable trait next to my radiant beauty, of course." Vega said. "Why?"

Meanwhile, Espio ran towards the hallways at a blinding speed looking frantic which was a rare emotion for him

"Have to hurry! Have to tell the others about the power source, Crunch and Nash's kidnapping!" Espio said. "Everything!"

Suddenly, his ninja instincts had picked up something from behind him. Turning around, he saw Vega literally bouncing off the walls.

Espio's eyes widened before back-flipping to avoid a claw slash from Vega.

"Ew… I should have known that our sneaky little snake was an actual ugly reptile." Vega said in disgust.

Espio looked in awe. "How did you know I was in there?"

"To be honest, Relius' weird puppet had signalled you out." Vega said before getting into a stance. "But that does not matter… After all, nothing matters after death."

Espio narrowed his eyes. "After hearing about your plans, do you think I am just going to sit back and just let you kill me?"

"I know that I would be hoping for too much but I hope so." Vega said readying out his claw. "Seeing your purple scales is overbearing."

Espio narrowed his eyes before getting out his kunai. "You aren't that tolerable yourself."

**(The Arena)**

"**SHEENA FUJIBAYASHI!" **(To)

The purple-clad ninja came out to a loud cheer. Sheena smirked at the warm reception before running down the ramp at blinding speeds holding

After she leaped in, he saw Gaston screaming in terror with the Witch running after him. Suddenly, Renamon landed in front of her.

"Hey, need any help?" Sheena asked.

Renamon raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you want to?"

"Of course I do!" Sheena said narrowing her eyes. "That zombie is a danger to everyone in this arena! If we don't get her out, she might kill somebody!"

"No, I mean are you sure you want to help out THAT guy?" Renamon said pointing to Gaston.

Sheena groaned while rolling her eyes. "Well, he is keeping the Witch out of trouble so that makes his presence tolerable… For now."

"**CRACKER JACK!" **(ST: EX)

The tan-skinned man came to a loud cheer. Putting his pink mafia-like hat over his eyes, he casually made his way down to the ring before jumping in.

Once he made his way over to the fight between Blanka and Papu. The former back-flipped in front of C. Jack.

"Hey… Need any help?" C. Jack asked getting the green-skinned man's attention.

Blanka nodded his head. "Yeah! This village chief thinks he is better than everyone just because he is the biggest!"

"That because Papu IS better than puny fighters!" Papu taunted.

"Well, do you know the saying the bigger they are, the harder they fall?" C. Jack asked. "Well, you are about to head for a huge fall, buddy."

"**ROB!" **(SSB)

The white robot made out to a mixed reaction. However, he didn't pay it any mind and instead scanned the arena for a moment. Suddenly, his sensors locked onto Rainbow Dash who was still catching her breath.

Once confirming his target, he made his way to the ring and used his jet boosters to hover to the pony.

Rainbow Dash looked up to see ROB coming. "What do YOU want, Rusty?"

"Current scores indicate you have the most eliminations in the tournament thus far." ROB said. "Therefore, you are the biggest threat and need to be dealt with immediately."

Rainbow Dash gave a weak smirk. "Flattered. But don't think I am going to lose to someone who doesn't even have his own franchise."

ROB's eyes turned blood red. "Low blow unnecessary."

"**LEONA!" **(KoF: MI)

The blue-haired woman came out to a loud cheer. Saluting the crowd a stoic look on her face, she ran down to the ring and flipped in.

Once in the ring, she made her way over to Yoshi who was curiously making his way around the arena. Suddenly, he snapped his head to attention when he saw Leona coming.

"You. As you are Mario Mario's most faithful companion." Leona said. "Care to show me that isn't just a name."

Yoshi blinked twice before cheerfully chirping. "Yoshi!"

"Understood." Leona said getting into a stance. "Let's begin."

"**BONUS KUN!" **(WW7)

Crash was about to fire his bazooka at Pinstripe until he looked up at the entrance curtain.

"What? You're freaking stupid?" Pinstriped asked looking up as well.

Soon, everyone stopped what they were doing to look up. Even Gaston, the Witch, Renamon and Sheena skidded in their tracks to see.

Standing outside the curtain was a white punching bag with a red headbead. He was literally a bag with no hands or feet but eyes and a mouth that had a big grin. Hopping his way down to the ring, he leaped in.

"Hello, fighters!" Bonus-Kun cheerfully announced. "Bonus-Kun had arrived!"

Everyone blinked twice.

Then, they all started laughing. Even Leona and Renamon were trying so hard not to let out a giggle. Bonus-Kun looked around looking hurt and furious.

"How dare you!" Bonus-Kun said angrily. "Haven't you even heard the term never underestimate your opponents?"

Charmy on the other hand flew over. "Oh, I heard of these things! If I hit you, you will give me a cool item!"

"That is a SANDBAG, you disrespectful twit!" Bonus-Kun said head-butting Charmy.

"**ANJI MITO!" **(GG)

The blue-clad fan-wielder blinked twice while fanning himself with his one of his large twin fans.

"Well, better than them laughing him than them laughing at my outfit and choice of weapons." Anji said walking down. "I had enough of that as it is."

With that, he stepped in making his way over to Banjo & Kazooie who were still snickering.

"Pardon me but I am looking for a fight and you look like you could help me with that." Anji said.

"Sure. I don't really like fighting but due to the nature of the tournament, it is best to go with the flow." Banjo shrugged before turning to Kazooie. "Ready, Kazooie?"

"Ha ha ha! Wow! Bonus-kun had arrived!" The bird laughed. "He actually thinks he DESERVES to be in this tournament! Ha ha!"

Banjo rolled his eyes with a sigh. "Could you give me a minute? I need to get my friend to calm down."

"Um, all right." Anji said scratching his head.

**(Dome; Bar)**

"Where are we going?" Wang-Tang asked as Fox and Samus held the pack.

"Somewhere that no one will go." Samus said. "We can't afford to cause any attention."

"Good idea but where?" Roberto asked.

Suddenly, the ten people had heard sobbing. Fox and Samus sighed before leading the pack. They then went into the bar.

To see Princess Peach literally drowning her sorrows with the bartender looking exasperated.

"Another Shroom Shake!" Peach said slamming her glass on the counter.

The bartender looked in disgust. "Don't you think I have enough?"

"Excuse me! I am the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom! One of the biggest places in gaming history!" Peach snapped. "I have the right to ask, nay, DEMAND for another Shroom Shake! Because I am not well right now!"

Peach then started to cry again.

"WHY, Mario! It is already hurtful enough for Daisy to say those harsh things to me to think you were in on it too?" Peach asked. "Is it because I don't bake you good enough cakes? It is not my fault I always land on spaces full of hidden blocks?"

"All right, all right!" The bartender said.

Everyone blinked as Peach blew hard into a napkin.

"Um, I am glad that she is keeping away any potential annoyances but shouldn't we help her?" Wang-Tang asked scratching his head.

"Don't you think we TRIED that?" Samus asked in disbelief.

Fox shook his head. "In any case, could you tell us exactly what happened, guys?"

Shoma nodded. "I was on the way back to the Rival Schools locker room after getting my stuff but then I overheard those Valgas and Kraken creeps saying something about a kidnapping plot."

Samus' eyes widened behind her mask. "Did you hear who the victim was?"

"Unfortunately, no. I lost both of them." Shoma groaned. "That is when I met up with Nagare and we literally wandered the halls for the Eliminated Seating."

"Um, you DO know that there are signs that has "ES" written on them, right?" Bean asked raising a finger.

"Yes, we know about the stupid signs!" Shoma snarled ready to get out his back.

"Shoma, calm down!" Roberto scolded.

"Anyway, apparently Valgas and Kraken had told the others and hired a brainwashed Richard Meyer to kill him. I defeated him and saved him." Nagare said.

"Wait. Richard Meyer? Is THAT why he attacked Momo and that gorilla-kangaroo hybrid?" Roberto asked.

"Apparently so." Nagare said. "In any case, with Richard in the arena, he should be able to get some help."

"Good. We need all the help we could get." Fox nodded. "This group so far is an okay start but we definitely need more to take down those punks."

"So what now?" Bean asked eagerly getting his bomb. "Find the villain's rooms and blew them all up with them in it!"

"Or better yet." Astaroth smirked readying his axe. "I could take their souls! I would even let you hear the information of them."

Wang-Tang and Ayame wisely inched away from the two.

"YOU invited them. I sure didn't." Samus said to Fox who rolled their eyes.

"Look, I think the best course of action is to wait at the Recovery Room before making a move." Fox said.

"What!" Shoma, Bean and Astaroth said.

"Just stick put!" Shoma said in disbelief. "While that creep, Kurow is brainwashing people left to right?"

"Look, we need to regroup with Richard and whoever he recruits." Fox scolded. "We need all the help we can get."

"He's right, Shoma." Roberto said. "We had more than ten people to win both battles at Justice High."

Shoma grumbled under his breath. "All right but the allies Richard recruits better be good."

"Well, shall we get a move on?" Ayame asked.

"_We're flying first-class up in the sky! Popping Champenge! Living the life in the fast lane! I won't change by the glamorous! Oh, the flossy, the flossy!"_

Everyone winced at Peach's drunken singing.

"I think that goes without saying, kid." Shadow said flatly.

**(Dome; Locker Room Hallways)**

"Really?" Mighty the Armadillo said in shock.

"Yes, you are one of the main targets that a group of villains want." Ally nodded.

Mighty looked down. "But… Why do they want me? I mean I am strong but not as strong as people like Knuckles and Vector."

"They are probably picking out names out of a hat." Hunter said waving it off.

Without looking, Ally punched Hunter in the face knocking him down. "Ignore him. He is an idiot. Now shall we continue?"

"Um, all right." Mighty said.

Hunter groaned before rubbing his head. Man, Ally hurts hard. He was started to see why the others eventually accepted her as the leader. He was about to get up until he saw something.

Walking around a corner was a black muscular anthro dinosaur covered in armour. At first, Hunter thought he looked like Agumon's final form, Wargreymon but then the colour scheme was way off.

It was Wargreymon's darker form, Blackwargreymon. Hunter narrowed his eyes. He knew an evil twin when he saw one.

"So the Babylon Rogues were never in the locker room?" Ally asked.

"No, ma'am." Mighty said shaking his head.

"And you never saw the other two targets on the list?" Ally asked.

"No." Mighty said hanging his head. "Sorry. Here you are warning me about a kidnapping and I am useless."

"Don't say that." Ally scolded.

"In any case, is there any way to repay you?" Mighty asked.

"Don't worry about it." Ally reassured. "We are just doing our job. I would appreciate if you would keep the whole plot on a down-low if that's all right."

"Right. I understand. Thank you." Mighty said before walking back into the Sonic the Hedgehog locker room.

Ally nodded. "Well, that's one person safe but the others are still in danger. Let's go, Hunter."

No reply.

"Hunter?" Ally asked looking around to see the archer was long gone. "Ugh! That flighty feline!"

Meanwhile, Blackwargreymon walked down a hallway. Suddenly, he felt some bounce off his back. Turning around, he saw Hunter storming over getting out an arrow from his quiver.

Blackwargreymon narrowed his eyes before speaking in a deep voice. "I don't know who you are but you just made a stupid mistake."

"The only one making stupid mistakes is YOU." Hunter said pointing his bow at the larger anthro. "For thinking you would cause trouble under OUR watch!"

Blackwargreymon raised an eyebrow. "I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me! You are part of the kidnapping plot! You're kidnapping a lot of innocent people!" Hunter snapped. "People like you make me sick?"

"Um… I have no idea what are you yammering about but whatever it is, I am not a part of it." Blackwargreymon said coolly.

"Oh-ho-ho! LYING now?" Hunter said getting into a stance. "All right! If you don't tell me what you know, I am going to skewer you full of arrows!"

Blackwargreymon growled before readying his claw.

"Just like I said before. You just made a stupid mistake."

**(The Arena)**

"**BLAIR DAME!" **(ST: EX)

The blue-haired woman came out to a series of cat-calls and wolf-whistles. Blair merely smirked loving the attention she was getting before jumping into the ring.

Once in, she made a beeline for C. Jack who was still helping Blanka with Papu.

"Hey, Cracker!" Blair said.

"Oh, hey, Blair." C. Jack said. "Lucky for us to get our draws so close to each other, eh?"

"I'll say." The kick-fighter smirked. "So is triple-teaming open?"

"Go straight ahead." C. Jack said returning the smirk.

"**HIDEO SHIMAZU!" **(RS)

The dark-haired teacher straightened his tied and adjusted his glasses. Once he was done, he made way done to the ring.

"I am actually kinda glad Zaki got eliminated." Hideo said stepping in. "Sure, she was my nodal companion but her hatred for teachers would cause her to attack me and not that is not good considering how well we had been doing so far."

Once in, Bonus-Kun hopped in front of him after somehow booting away Charmy.

"Ah, you use Shimazu-style, right?" Bonus-Kun said. "My style is quite similar. Let's see which one is stronger!"

Hideo blinked twice before eyeing the punching bag. "Pardon me if I am not impressed."

Bonus-Kun narrowed his eyes. "So let me get this straight. A rainbow-mane pony is holding the current record of this tournament nine eliminations, one of said eliminated people is your boss, and yet you still underestimate people base on appearance?"

Hideo paused for a moment. "Well, since you put it like THAT?"

"And now, Mystery Fighter… Number… **Sixteen**!"

"**BEARTANK!" **(Rakugakids)

Everyone watched as a poorly-drawn chalk drawing of a green teddy with a gun turret on his head sat on the entrance ramp. A few people gaped at how cute she was. She would have more people going "Aww" at him if they actually knew who she was.

Letting out a big yawn, she turned her body into a snowboard and rode her way down to the ring. However, when she got in, she actually crashed into Jigglypuff knocking her down.

Jigglypuff got up angrily. "Jiggly! Jigglypuff! Jig jig jig!"

Beartank blinked twice in confusion. She then turned her body into a miniature tank. Jigglypuff's eyes widened before stepping back nervously

"**SPADA BELFORMA!" **(To)

The green-haired delinquent adjusted his flat cap before getting out his twin swords with a big grin on his face. He then ran down to the ring and jumped in.

Once in, he made a beeline for Jadeite who was fighting Richard and Lucas by himself. Kicking Richard in the chest, he sent him back.

"Hey! This is MY battle!" Jadeite snapped.

"They call it a free-for-all for a reason." Spada smirked.

"I actually don't mind the battle being 2-on-2." Richard said rubbing his chest.

"Yeah, the only reason we are double-teaming you is because you seemed determined to fight Richard." Lucas pointed our.

Jadeite looked back and forth between the three before sighing in annoyance.

"**TSUBAKI YAYOI!" **(BB)

The red-head knight came out of the Ready Room with a blank stare on her face. Yet another victim of Kurow's brainwashing. Making her way down to the ring, she stepped in knowing who her first target was.

Leona kicked Yoshi away. She was about to chase after him until her military instincts kicked in. Ducking down, she avoiding a sword slash from Tsubaki.

Leona got up with her eyes narrowed. "You have a lot of nerve trying to attack me like that."

"Your blood is evil. I must kill you to cleanse this arena of your darkness." Tsubaki said.

Leona's eyes widened realizing she was talking about her Orochi blood. "I understand what you see me as a threat but I can control. I had been to these tournament without turning crazy."

"That means nothing. You may awaken here." Tsubaki said stabbing forward.

Leona leapt back to avoid the attack. "You are really asking for it."

"And now, the final fighter of this section…"

"**BOWSER!" **(SSB)

Coming out the classic Bowser's Castle theme, the King of the Koopas laughed heartily while playing to the cheering crowd.

"That's right! Cheer on! You know you love me!" Bowser grinned loving the attention he was getting.

Once he was done show-boating, he walked down to the ring and jumped in. He ran made his way over to the fight with Papu, Blanka, C. Jack and Blair.

"Hey, big guy!" Bowser shouted to Papu getting his attention. "How about you ditch these middle-weights and fight a REAL heavy-weight?"

Papu eyed Bowser for a moment. "Koopa not as big as Papu but Papu sense that brute strength."

Bowser gave a smirk. "Nice to know that even with people having simple speech patterns could still be smart! Now hit me with that staff so I could snap it like a toothpick!"

Blanka, C. Jack and Blair blinked twice.

"Um, did we just got ignored?" Blair asked.

"Now I'm mad. I'm a heavyweight too…" Blanka pouted crossing his arms. C. Jack patted his shoulder in an attempt to make him feel better.


	20. Section Eight Results

Illusionest32: Sorry, got in too late. Maybe on the next section.

Guest: Hmm… While I AM planning a second tournament, I am still thinking about certain things so sure, I may add a few of your suggestions next time.

**(The Arena)**

Crash Bandicoot as he jumped up to avoid a series of bullets fired by the Tommy Gun of Pinstripe Potoroo.

Pinstripe laughed cruelly. "Dance, little bandicoot, dance!"

Crash growled as he continued to dodge the barrage of bullets. Now Crash and Pinstripe had a lot of history. Sure, Crash hated evil and attacked anyone working for Cortex but just like with Dr. Cortex, he has a seething rivalry with the gangster.

Tawna Bandicoot, the love of his life had dumped him for some reason and gone with Pinstripe of all people. Normally Crash was a very passive person but his heartbreak hurt the bandicoot greatly and now he had a burning hatred for Pinstripe almost as strong as his hatred for Cortex.

"Face it, bub! Tawna wants a real man!" Pinstripe grinned. "Not the village idiot!"

Crash's eyebrow twitched in uncharacteristic anger. Using his trademark spin attack, he spun past the bullets and crashed into the surprised Pinstripe sending him straight into a turnbuckle.

Pinstripe groaned while shaking his head to glare at his enemy. "Lucky shot."

"OUT OF MY WAY! OUT OF MY WAY!" Gaston shouted bowling Hideo and Bonus-Kun as the Witch was hot on his heels.

Ever since Gaston had startled the Witch, he had been running for his life trying to get away from the zombie. Thankfully, Renamon and Sheena were right on her tail running as quick as she was.

"Diamond Storm!" Renamon shouted jumping in the air and sending multiple shards of diamonds at the Witch.

Not only did it hurt the Witch but it also hit Gaston in the back.

"Hey! Careful!" Gaston shouted. "The only reason I am letting you help me is because she is giving me time to shoot!"

Sheena blinked twice. "Um, why are we saving a man that makes even ZELOS modest in comparison again?"

Renamon rolled her eyes. "Be quiet and help me."

**(Announcer's Booth)**

SSBFreak's eyes followed the Witch chase Gaston all across the arena before turning to Tinyrocket with an unimpressed face.

"Why? Just why?"

"What can I say? Gaston is one of those villains that you either hate or love to hate." Tinyrocket shrugged.

"So basically you invited him to appeal to his fans?" Orange-Ratchet asked.

"That and I wanted to see how much his ego would be bruised in one night." Tinyrocket smirked.

SSBFreak blinked twice before shrugging. "Well since you put it that way."

**(Dome; Recovery Room)**

Blaze slowly fluttered her eyes with a groan while holding her head. "What… What hit me?"

"Ah, you are finally awake!"

Blaze's eyes widened to see Faust, Jude and Nurse Joy standing over her.

"Huh? What? Where am I?" Blaze asked.

"You are in the Recovery Room, dearie." Faust said.

"Someone had found you unconscious with a strong red aura of some kind around you." Jude explained.

Blaze's eyes widened in remembrance. She just remembered all of the pain she had gone through.

"Could you tell us what happened?" Joy asked.

Blaze looked down. "I… I don't know. All I could remember is…"

Suddenly, her eyes widened in horror. Slapping the sides of her pockets, she emptied them.

"Looking for this?"

Blaze looked up to see Faust waving the Sol Emerald in his hand.

"My Sol Emerald!" Blaze gasped. "Please! Give it back!"

"In a minute. First things first, I want to make a little experiment." Faust said crouching down.

"An experiment?" Blaze asked.

"Yes. Move your hand as close to this Sol Emerald as you called it without actually touching it." Faust said.

Blaze raised a confused eyebrow. She slowly obliged moving her hand towards the gem. However, as she did so, red energy surrounded her hand. Blaze winced in pain before retreating it back.

"I was afraid of this. Whatever is causing your illness is the cause of this gem." Faust mused.

"What? But how could this be?" Blaze asked in surprise.

"You tell us. Have the gem ever reacted like this before?" Faust asked.

"No…" Blaze said shaking her head. "All I could remember was it reacting to a red light and then pain."

"A red light?" Jude asked.

"Yeah…" Blaze said shaking her head.

"Oh dear… How are we going to figure out what is wrong if we don't even know what is going on?" Joy frowned.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Hm? I wonder that could be." Jude said walking over. He then turned on the knob.

His eyes widened when he saw Tiny Tiger with a stern look on his face.

"Tiny? What are you doing back here?" Jude asked in surprise.

The tiger stood in his place before poking his head to see Blaze had woken up. He then sighed.

"Doctors heal Purple Cat yet?" Tiny asked.

Jude returned the sigh. "No… In fact, she literally just woke up."

Tiny bit his lip. "Tiny think he knows what happened to Purple Cat."

Jude's eyes widened at this. "Really?"

Tiny jumped before putting his finger to his mouth shushing him. Looking around the Recovery Room, he carried Jude over to Blaze, Joy and Faust.

"Tiny have secret. Promise not to tell." Tiny said.

Blaze and Joy looked at each other with strange looks. Faust on the other hand nodded.

"Don't worry. You can trust a doctor." Faust reassured. "Now what is it you wanted to tell us?"

Tiny sighed. "First off…"

**(The Arena)**

Bowser raised his arms to use his spiked bracelets to block a staff strike by Papu Papu. Pushing his arms forward, he sent the staff back.

Papu growled trying to attack again only for Bowser to grab it. The two then went into a tug-of-war trying to pull the staff back.

"Puny turtle give back Papu's staff!" Papu demanded.

"First off, I am only "puny" in size alone." Bowser smirked. "Second off, no!"

Papu growled before swinging his enormous belly forward striking Bowser and sending him a surprisingly good distance away.

Bowser fell on his back slowly sitting up looking dazed. Holding his head to get rid of the stars, he got up with a snarl to see Papu rushing over with his staff over his head. Papu was about to strike.

However when he did, Bowser breathed fire at the attack. The flames caught onto Papu's staff. The Tribal Chief yelped before waving his staff trying to get rid of the flames. Bowser smirked before charging forward headfirst.

Not only he did hurt Papu but he sent the overweight man onto his back with a dazed look on his face. Papu weakly got up before snarling.

Getting up, he charged over swinging his staff. However, Bowser had shown surprising speed ducking under the attack and withdrawing into his shell spinning at Papu knocking the large man off of his feet (and knocking down anyone nearby). Bowser smirked before picking up Papu's staff after coming out of his shell.

"A word of advice. Don't ever have an overgrown stick as a weapon." Bowser said slamming it on his knee breaking it in too.

Papu's jaw dropped in horror as Bowser effortlessly threw them out of the arena (and onto of Nanette).

**(Announcer's Booth)**

"Is it me or every item that had been thrown out of the arena not only lands in the same node but on top of the same person?" Orange-Ratchet asked.

"Oh yes. Quite the coincidence." Tinyrocket said with a mischievous smirk.

**(The Arena)**

Papu growled in anger gritting his teeth making unsatisfying noises.

"Oh, you are going to cry now?" Bowser taunted. "Come on! Hit me with your best shot!"

Papu snorted off steam. Rushing forward, he leapt at Bowser belly-first. The Koopa's pupils shrank.

"YYYYYOOOOOWWWWW!"

Everyone (except for Gaston and the Witch) immediately stopped what they were doing to see what was happening.

They then saw Papu soaring out of the ring holding his belly in pain.

Bowser slowly poked his head out of his shell with a dark chuckle. Nobody needed to think twice about what just happened.

Papu landed in Megas XLR where he landed on top of a building destroying it bit by bit. Nobody noticed.

Banjo yelped before ducking underneath a fan swing. Acting quickly, he headbutted Anji in the stomach knocking the wind of him.

As Anji staggered back in pain holding his gut, Kazooie shot an egg into the man's face.

Anji shook his head to regain his senses. "You are pretty tough."

"The same can't be said for you, fruitcake!" Kazooie said.

"Kazooie!" Banjo scolded.

"What? I mean just look at him!" Kazooie said. "If he wasn't shirtless, he would had never guessed that he was a guy."

Anji gave a small growl. "You mean to tell that… Bird had helped you out?"

Banjo shook his head. "When you had been with her as long as I do, you drown out her insults."

"Hey, you are no light load yourself." Kazooie said. "No, seriously. I literally had to carry you around because you are far too slow."

Anji shook his head trying to avoid it. Waving one of his fans, he sent a blue energy ball with butterfly wings at the duo. Banjo raised his eyebrow before raising his arms to block the projectile.

However as he did so, the ball flew up and dove down electrocuting both Banjo and Kazooie. Anji smirked before running forward striking Banjo multiple times with his fans (also bopping Kazooie a few times on her head).

One good swing from Anji smacked Banjo in the face sending him staggering to the side. Anji ran over to Kazooie and smacked her across the face.

Kazooie shook her head before pecking forward to block another fan swing. Banjo regained his senses and turned around punching Anji onto the side of his side knocking him down.

"Now, Banjo! It is time for the Beak Buster!" Kazooie shouted.

Banjo nodded before running towards the downed Anji and leaped over him making sure that Kazooie was right above him.

However Anji recovered in time to see the attack coming. Thinking quickly, he rolled out of the way allowing Kazooie's beak to bury itself in the canvas.

"These guys are good. I have to pull out of the stops to win this fight." Anji mused.

With that, he engulfed himself in a giant blue ball of energy. Banjo & Kazooie shrank back not liking where this was going.

Suddenly, the ball disappeared to see Anji sitting on top of a pale blue dragon much to their shock and horror.

"What-What-What is that?" Banjo exclaimed.

"My instant kill move. Everyone in my node has one." Anji smirked. "Don't worry. It is just in a name but I strongly doubt you would survive it."

With that, the dragon charged towards the bear-and-bird duo striking them multiple times. Once the dragon had done his job, it disappeared allowing Anji to leap down.

"Well, I didn't expect to use that move so soon but those two were big threats." Anji said dusting himself off.

"And don't you forget it!"

Anji's eyes widened in horror to see Banjo charging over. Not given enough time to block or dodge, he took an uppercut to the chin sending him straight out of the ring.

Anji landed in Mario Party 2. He walked inside the saloon of Western Land and got himself wasted on milk.

Banjo sighed in relief before holding up a gold feather. "I never thought we had to use the Wonder Wing so soon."

"Uh-uh-uh. The phrase is I had to use the Wonder Wing." Kazooie scolded wagging a wing. "You don't see me giving credit for the final blow to the guy."

Banjo rolled his eyes. By accident, he caught Olimar shoving Blair Dame out of the ring (and into Girls Bravo where she beat down Fukuyama. There was much rejoicing.). Banjo shrugged before walking off.

Pinstripe yelped before leaping to the side to avoid Crash's spin attack. With a snarl, he kicked the bandicoot causing him to stagger to the side. Pinstripe then opened fire on Crash striking multiple times.

With a smirk, he ran over and clubbed his enemy with his gun knocking down. However, Crash acted quickly and kicked Pinstripe in the stomach knocking him back.

Crash quickly got back on his feet and got out a bazooka shooting a Wumpa Fruit into Pinstripe' s stomach sending him sprawling.

Pinstripe wheezed as he weakly sat up. "Where does he get that thing?"

Unknown to the two, Jigglypuff was watching the fight. Raising a non-existent eyebrow, she remembered that Pinstripe was not only a villain but had a horrible personality.

Jigglypuff narrowed her eyes before puffing herself full of air and floating over deciding to help Crash with Pinstripe. She was about to kick Pinstripe in the back of the head.

However, Pinstripe stepped out of the way. Jigglypuff's eyes widened to see Crash spinning towards her.

Taking the attack full-on, Jigglypuff flew out of the arena too stunned to float back. Crash looked at Jigglypuff out of the ring with a confused look on his face before shrugging and

Jigglypuff landed in X-Factor. Let's just say things got ugly real fast when Simon Cowell insulted her singing.

Part of the audience can't get over the comical contrast in personalities between the physical exchange of two fighters.

Leona swung her hand showing that it was like slashing like a knife only for it to hit a white egg with green spots. Yoshi broke out of the shell and kicked Leona in the stomach knocking her back.

Leona staggered back before recovering and ran over kicking Yoshi in the jaw knocking him away. Yoshi shook his head before throwing an egg which Leona easily ducked under.

"It throws eggs. It lays eggs. It can BECOME an egg." Leona mused. "What a peculiar creature."

"Yoshi!" Yoshi said cheerfully before running over.

Leona leapt out of the way to avoid a headbutt from him before getting an earring from her ear. She threw it at the confused Yoshi.

BOOM!

Those who were unfamiliar with Leona were shocked to see the earring explode in Yoshi's face. The dinosaur fell onto his back where Yoshi stared dizzily at the arena lights. Suddenly, Leona jumped into his view.

Yoshi yelped before rolling to the side to avoid a punch from Leona. He then stuck out his tongue at Leona only for the mercenary to grab it. Pulling it on it, she pulled Yoshi towards her and kneed him in the face.

Yoshi staggered back shaking his head. He then narrowed his eyes before throwing an egg. Leona threw under the projectile. However, Yoshi ran up to her head-butted her in the forehead. He then kicked her twice in the stomach.

Leona held her stomach before growling. Deciding to use her other earrings, she ripped out the pin. Yoshi got ready to block the incoming grenades.

That was when Leona threw the earring over Yoshi where it exploded harmlessly. Yoshi looked over in confusion.

That was when Leona leapt at him, grabbed his neck and wrestled him to the ground. The green reptile struggled trying to get free.

"Don't struggle and I will make this as painlessly as possible." Leona said coldly.

With that, she started to drag him to the ropes to push him up of the ring.

But while Yoshi was never the serious type, he wasn't one to quit either.

Turning himself into an egg, he rolled in place striking the surprised Leona multiple times before sending her flying out of the ring.

Leona landed in Contra. Once she got her hands on a Spread Gun, the alien race did not stood a chance.

Yoshi broke out his shell and looked around to confirm that Leona was out of the ring. Once he did, he smiled happily jumping for joy.

"Hey."

Yoshi stopped before looking back to see Tsubaki walking over.

"That woman was evil. I was going to kill her to purge the world of Orochi." Tsubaki said pointing with her sword. "I'm afraid I cannot allow you to continue with the tournament now that you…"

That was all she got out before a red blur collided with her carrying her off.

While running Gaston carried the stunned Tsubaki in his arms. "What are you doing!? You are in my way!"

With that, he threw Tsubaki out of the arena (and into Final Fantasy IV where she decided to take down Golbez. She failed.) Yoshi blinked twice as the Witch chased after her followed by Renamon and Sheena. With a shrug, he decided to continue dancing.

**(Hotel; Hallway)**

Vega swung his claw to deflect a thrown kunai from Espio the Chameleon. Giving some kind of strange yell, he back-flipped towards the wall and bounced off it. Espio's eyes widened before he leaped out of the way avoiding the attack.

"Let me through!" Espio demanded.

"Uh-uh-uh." Vega said getting back up. "You had seen too much. I cannot afford to let you live."

Espio narrowed his eyes in hatred. "Do you really think you are going to get away with this?"

"I don't think so. I KNOW so." Vega said smugly readying his claw.

Espio growled before getting into a stance. The two waited for each other to make the first move.

Suddenly, Vega saw Espio disappear followed by light footsteps. He then realized that he had turned himself invisible.

"Oh no you don't!" Vega said narrowing his eyes.

With that, he started to bounce off the walls trying to catch up with Espio. However while he was still invisible, the chameleon sent several shuriken back.

Vega's eyes widened before he quickly swung his claw deflecting the projectiles letting them harmlessly hit the ground.

Vega continued the chase only to get a big pain in his stomach. The matador fell to the side as the invisible Espio landed in front of him. However, Vega had heard the small noise and kicked his leg out striking Espio in the face revealing him.

The lizard staggered back and looked up just in time to leap back avoiding a claw scratch from Vega. Thinking quickly, he flipped in place summoning a tornado of leaves around him.

Vega got sucked into the tornado and was sent spinning in the hallway. Espio smirked before leaping towards the side of the wall and kicking off it swinging his leg into Vega's face knocking his mask off of his face.

Espio landed on the ground and Vega fell onto his back where he laid unmoving. The purple-scaled man smirked in triumph.

"To think someone as vain as you could be a ninja." Espio said.

With that, he turned around to walk off. However as he did so, he heard heavy breathing.

Turning around, he saw Vega looking at him with a furious look on his face.

"Insult my status is one thing but you hit my face!" Vega snarled. "That is unforgivable!"

With that, he leaped towards Espio swinging his claw wildly in a blind rage. Despite taken back, Espio leaped back to avoid the series of slashes trying not to get hurt.

That was until Vega kicked in the chin.

Espio flew into the air just as Vega leaped towards a wall and bounced off it.

SLASH!

With one good leap, Vega scratched across Espio's torso giving a scratch so big that blood flew from the wound. Espio's eyes widened in pain before he crashed onto the ground.

Vega looked down at his foe while stomping over. "Now I will do the world, especially myself the favour of seeing you dead."

With that, he put his claw over his head as Espio weakly looked up in disdain.

"PYRO SPHERE!"

Vega's ears perked up to duck underneath a fireball. Suddenly, he saw Chloe Valens rushing towards him with her sword.

Vega thought quickly back-flipping to avoid being slashed in half by the knight. Looking up, he saw Snake's party rushing over.

"Espio!" Tails said as he and Flynn ran to his side. The latter then held his hand over Espio's wound healing it with a white light.

"Okay, pretty-boy. Time to mess up with golden face of yours for good." Snake said throwing a grenade to himself as Chloe, Gemel, Guilmon and Fio got into their stances.

"I knew I smelt someone familiar!" Guilmon growled.

Vega looked back and forth between everyone with a snarl. Suddenly, he smirked.

"Hmph, fine. Even if I failed to dealt the final blow, that lizard would be able to stop us now!" Vega grinned.

With that, he bounded off.

"Hey! Get back here!" Gemel shouted opening fire with his machine gun. But he missed the matador as he disappeared.

"Espio, leave hang in there…" Tails said with his ears drooping and tears forming in his eyes.

The ninja winced in pain. "Guys…"

"Don't-a try to talk." Luigi scolded gently.

"Crunch… And Nash…" Espio said weakly. "They been… Brainwashed."

Everyone, especially Snake looked horrified by this.

"Also… Also…" Espio said before losing consciousness.

"ESPIO!" Tails yelled.

"It is all right." Flynn said gently. "He just blacked out. He should be able to live from his wound but…"

"But…" Tails said not liking where this was going.

"I am not a professional healer but I do know enough to know that this wound is quite deep." Flynn frowned. "My healing spells can only do so much."

"I'll tell the lady at the lobby for some medical help!" Fio said running off. "Do whatever it takes to heal him."

"Right!" Flynn said nodding his head.

Snake looked down at the injured Espio looking upset. Luigi noticed this and walked over.

"Snake?" Luigi asked concerned.

"We started this investigation with eleven people…" The mercenary said shaking his head. "And now we are now to eight…"

**(The Arena)**

Kairi swung her Keyblade to deflect a wave of ice from Kula Diamond. She then rushed towards the ice-wielder kicking forward. However, Kula quickly summoned a giant wall of ice just in time to block her attacker's kick.

Kairi yelped as she jumped back hopping up and down on one foot feeling the pain. Kula took this chance to punch Kairi in the face knocking her back. The Keyblade-wielder shook her head before swinging her Keyblade forward. Kula turned her hand into an ice spike and swung it to block the attack.

Kairi gaped in awe. "Not even Donald's ice magic could be used that way!"

"Magic?" Kula asked confused. "Is this Donald guy a magician? Does that mean he can pull a rabbit out of his hat?"

"Um, no. Not THAT kind of magic." Kairi said before chuckling. "Though I kinda want to see Donald's reaction when you say that."

Kula blinked twice in confusion before shrugging and deciding to go back to the fight.

"Spin and spin!" Kula shouted spinning at Kairi like a figure skater slashing with blades of ice on her boots. Kairi held her Keyblade blocking the attacks.

However, she was unable to avoid Kula's sliding kick knocking her onto her feet. As Kairi crashed onto her stomach, Kula got up with a smile.

"Come on, Frosty! Take her out!" Kula shouted making a shooting motion with her finger.

Kairi weakly looked to see a giant snowman appear over her head. Kairi yelped before rolling out of the way nearly avoiding being crushed. The brunette slowly got up breathing in and out a few times.

"You look tired." Kula said simply.

"Just a little. I can still fight." Kairi said readying herself. With that, she charged forward slashing her Keyblade multiple times trying to get past. However, Kula merely held up a small wall of ice blocking the barrage.

Thinking quickly, Kula kicked high sending a wave of ice at the woman. Kairi took the attack to the chest causing her to stagger back holding it as if she was cold. Kula quickly skated over punching Kairi in the head.

"Oh boy! I am going to win the bet!" Kula grinned.

Kairi quickly recovered shaking her head. Narrowing her eyes, she knew that she needed a better option to beat the girl.

Thinking quickly, Kairi ran over readying her Keyblade. Kula merely put up her ice wall again.

However, Kairi quickly flipped over the ice wall and right behind the surprised Kula. Reaching out behind her, she grabbed Kula by the armpits.

"Sorry, Kula." Kairi said before throwing the ice-wielder out of the ring. "Ice cream is on you!"

Kula landed in The Simpsons game. Landing in the Candyland-esque tutorial level, she ate as many sweets could find.

"Dance!" Jadeite demanded shooting green energy arrows at Richard Meyer. However, the bartender quickly using his Capoeira moves to swerve out of the way avoiding the barrage of projectile. Jadeite growled at this.

"Okay, Mr. Literal. Let's see you dance your way out of this!" Jadeite snarled shooting another arrow.

Richard easily dodged the attack. However, he was unable to avoid the small tornado and spun Richard into the air and sending himself crashing onto the ground.

Richard groaned as he got up. "What the heck? You are worse than that Bao kid in terms of projectile-spamming!"

"Well, what do you expect from an ARCHER?" Jadeite taunted.

Richard growled. "Quit with the arrows and fight like a man!"

"Okay." Jadeite said simply before running over and grabbing Richard by the shoulder. He then proceeded to punch Richard multiple times before throwing him down.

"How's THAT?" Jadeite smirked crossing his arms.

Richard growled before getting up and his feet. However as he did so, Jadeite shot a green ball of energy into the older man's chest. In a small energy explosion, he was sent back onto his rear. Richard groaned before holding his chest.

"Are you okay, Mr. Meyer?"

Richard turned around to see Lucas looking back at him. He also saw Spada Belforma advancing forward.

"Decent, I suppose. You?" Richard asked.

"Could be better…" Lucas sighed.

The two were then silent.

"Um, switch?" Lucas asked.

"Sure, why not?" Richard shrugged.

With that, both of them turned around and pounced at their stunned new opponents. Despite this, they didn't look too worried.

Jadeite raised his eyebrow behind his goggles. "So you are my next opponent now eh, kid? Don't think I am going to go easy on you!"

With that, he shot an arrow at Lucas. However he merely used his PSI Magnet to absorb the attack.

Jadeite's eyes bugged out at this. "You have a move that negates projectiles."

"And absorbs…" Lucas said simply.

Jadeite nervously fiddled with his collar. Out of all the times he had to have limited close-range artes.

Richard swung as he leaped back to avoid the sword slashes of Spada. The former kicked forward only for the delinquent to swerve his head to the side and countered with a kick of his own catching the Capoeira fighter in the stomach.

Spada watches Richard stagger back. "Face it, old man. You are past your prime."

Richard growled at this. "Hey! Just because I am a bit rusty doesn't mean I am a pushover!"

"There's nothing wrong with having a bit of rust on you but when you literally never appeared in a game since your debut game, that does not bode well." Spada said shaking his head.

"Hey, I reappeared in the Maximum Impact series!" Richard insisted.

"Yeah… Those don't count seeing they are non-canon." Spada said coolly.

Richard narrowed his eyes before rushing forward. Spada slashed at him only for Richard to jump up and kicked him in the face knocking him back.

The twin swordsman recovered with a growl. He then started to cast a spell. Richard went on his guard knowing how strong the Tales magic was.

"Air Thrust!" Spada shouted sending green blades of air around Richard. The latter yelled in pain taking the attack before collapsing on his knees. With a groan, he got up only to see Spada charging with a big grin on his face.

With a yelp, he got a slash to the chest followed by a kick to the stomach. Richard stood up straight looking furious. Spada slashed again only for Richard to duck and kick the green-clad man off his feet. Using his hands to balance, he kicked Spada multiple times sending him sprawling. Once he was done, he booted him out of the ring.

Spada landed in Streets of Rage where he spent the next ten minutes taking down punks.

Richard smiled and nodded at his success. Turning around, he saw Lucas shoving Jadeite out of the ring (and into StarFox where Krystal shot down an enemy ship and send it spiralling towards him.)

"Nice job, kid." Richard said giving a thumbs up."

Lucas nervously scratched his head. "Thank you."

"So back onto the task on hand, do you got any ideas for allies?" Richard asked.

Lucas looked around to see Captain Olimar fighting Blanka. "That guy!"

Richard blinked twice. "Um, you ARE talking about the green-skinned fellow, right?"

"Captain Olimar may not look like much but he and his Pikmin can be a force to be reckoned with." Lucas said walking off. "I am going to help him. The sooner I do, the sooner I could get him on our side."

"Well, more power to ya, kid." Richard said scratching his head. "So what am I supposed to do now?"

Suddenly, he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. Turning around, he saw Cracker Jack with a small smirk.

"Well, you can always fight me." C. Jack said.

Richard blinked twice before returning the smirk. "Buddy, you know it!"

However, Gaston ran over stampeding all over the both of them.

"Out of my way! Out of my way!" Gaston yelled with the Witch still chasing after him. Renamon and Sheena ran after them.

"Hey, you idiot! Keep the Witch away from innocent bystanders!" Sheena yelled.

"Innocent bystanders? How about me?" Gaston whined.

The brawny man continued running for his life from the Witch. Who would have thought that he, the town hero of his node would be running in fear from an emo-looking woman? What would the townspeople say? What would Belle say?

Suddenly, his eyes widened in realization. What was he doing? He was Gaston! One of the strongest, quickest and most good-looking people of his node. Why was he running away from someone just because she had very sharp claws? So what? A bear has sharp claws too and he hunted those people as very.

Skidding to a halt, he turned around and aimed his musket at the Witch shooting the zombie in the face knocking her back. Gaston ran up to her kicking her in the stomach followed by a club to the head knocking her onto her side. Renamon and Sheena gape in awe.

Gaston saw this and smirked placing his foot on top of the Witch's chest. "I appreciate your efforts to try to be useful but in the end, I didn't need it. Because no one hunts zombies like Gaston!"

Sheena groaned as she rolled her eyes while Renamon shook her head. The former then looked down at the Witch to see her growling.

"Um, Gaston?" Sheena asked.

"What? You want an autograph?" The dark-haired man grinned.

"No! The Witch…" Sheena pointed out.

"Had been defeated! Why, yes!" Gaston grinned before laughing heartily. "And THIS is the person that Left 4 Dead players dread? Man, what a…"

"GASTON!"

The Witch suddenly sprang to life startling Gaston and gave him a good scratch across the chest sending him spiralling towards the air and out of the ring.

The Witch collapsed on her knees sobbing into her chest. Renamon and Sheena blinked twice.

"Well, now what?" Sheena asked putting her hands on her hips.

Renamon put her finger to her chin. "I have an idea. Sheena, was it? Could you make sure nobody startles the Witch again?"

"Um, duh?" Sheena asked raising her eyebrow.

Renamon nodded. Much to everyone's surprise, Renamon actually leaped OUT of the arena.

"Kohenkyo!"

Suddenly, she and the Witch disappeared into leaves. Then, Renamon appeared back in the ring while the Witch appeared above an elimination portal.

The Witch landed in Final Destination of Super Smash Bros Brawl. Looking around, she was about to go back to crying until she heard ranting.

"I don't believe it! I just don't believe it!" Gaston growled holding his chest. "The main villain from one of the most famous Disney films of all time and I only got one elimination! And it was because she was in my way! And to make things worse, a rainbow-haired pony, a pink-clad girl with an even more girly weapon AND a couple of wash-outs that haven't seen work, GOOD work in had done better than me! Ugh! The boys are never going to let me live it down! There is no way this could get any worse!"

Suddenly, he heard growling. With his eyes widening, he turned around to see the Witch glaring at him.

"Mother…"

Back in the ring, Sheena looked in awe. "What…? Why didn't you?"

"Do it sooner?" Renamon asked. "I needed the target to be prone."

Sheena scratched the back of her head. She then noticed Richard kicking C. Jack out of the ring (and into Mario Superstar Baseball where he hit a Grand Slam for Daisy's team.)

**(King of Fighters: Maximum Impact Locker Room)**

"Whoa. Richard is doing quite well. I am impressed." Terry said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, who knew the lovable fossil still had some fight to him." Bonne Jenet nodded. "Though would he be able to back it up?"

"Don't know, don't care. But one thing is for certain."

Everyone winced before glaring at Ash Crimson applying nail polish to his fingernails.

"He better enjoy his fluke while he can because when I am entering the arena, nobody would stand a chance." Ash said snobbily.

Kyo merely smirked. "Said the guy resident punching bag of the Megamix Tournament."

Ash's haughty face vanished after being reminded of the horrible torment he had went through at the Megamix Tournament.

"How dare you!? You don't realize do well at those tournaments either!" Ash snarled before looking down. "AUGH! I got nail polish all over my jacket!"

As everyone laughed, Branky listened in on them with a confused look on her face.

"Huh. That's weird." Branky mused.

"What is, Branky?" Mel asked confused.

"That Richard guy is in the arena and he is doing quite well too." Branky said.

Kanji's eyes widened at this. "Really? Then maybe Bison and his thugs never got him."

"I hope so." Mel frowned.

Branky was about to say something until she sniffed the air. Turning to the side, she saw Ally looking around in an annoyed fashion.

"Oh hey, it's Ally!" Branky barked.

Mel looked ahead. "Well, what do you know it is? Hey, Ally! Over here!"

The boxer turned to see the two. Looking relieved she walked over.

"Hey, guys. Any luck?" Ally asked.

Mel looked to the side. "We had managed to warn a few people but most of them had already been captured."

"Yeah, same here." Ally sighed.

Kanji looked around. "Hey, where's Hunter?"

"That's what I want to know." Ally said rolling his eyes.

**(Dome; Locker Room Hallways)**

Hunter yelped before diving around a corner breathing in and out heavily with beads of sweat appearing on his face.

Blackwargreymon stomped over looking annoyed. "Look. You are brought this upon yourself."

Hunter gulped nervously realizing how outclassed he was. Thinking quickly, he jumped from behind the corner and shot a few arrows from his quiver at Blackwargreymon.

However, the Digimon merely stood in place as the arrows harmlessly bounced off his armour. Hunter's face fell.

Blackwargreymon raised an eyebrow. "Your arrows haven't worked so far so why should it start now?"

"Well, crud!" Hunter said before running off.

"Get back here!" Blackwargreymon demanded giving chase. "Do you think I am going to let you get away with that?"

However, Hunter was much more faster than the larger foe and Blackwargreymon was falling behind.

With a snarl, Blackwargreymon decided on another tactic. "Dragon Crusher!"

Swinging his claws twice, he sent two waves of energy at Hunter. The archer not expecting these took the attack to the back knocking him down.

Hunter groaned before getting up and continued running for his life realizing how much of a stupid mistake he did attacking Blackwargreymon. Looking back, he shot an arrow while he was running.

"Now you are just grasping!" Blackwargreymon said swatting away the arrow. "Black Tornado!"

With that, he spiralled towards the Cheetah with a black tornado surrounding his body. Hunter looked back and yelped and hit the ground allowing the attack to go through. Hunter quickly jumped up looking furious.

"Okay! That does it!" Hunter growled. "Now I am mad!"

With that, he ran towards Blackwargreymon and kicked him hard in the back.

"Ow!"

Hunter hopped on one foot holding the other. Blackwargreymon turned around blinking twice.

"You DO realize that most of my armour is around the back, right?" Blackwargreymon said flatly.

"Yes. NOW!" Hunter grumbled before running off.

"Hey! Get back here!" Blackwargreymon demanded running after him.

Hunter ran behind a candy machine. How was he going to beat this guy? Looking around, he found nothing that would help him except for the candy machine.

"Maybe he would surrender over a Kit-Kat…" Hunter said.

Meanwhile, Blackwargreymon walked around the corner looking furiously.

"Look, I didn't even want to fight you. You were the one determined to start a brawl." The Digimon said looking around.

"Well, I am going to finish it!"

Blackwargreymon's eyes widened before turning to the side.

To see the candy machine collapsing on top of him.

CRASH!

Hunter winced while breathing in and out looking down at the scene. The downed Blackwargreymon was pinned underneath the candy machine where it was too heavy even for him. Hunter blinked twice.

Suddenly, he smirked before climbing up and top of the candy machine with a big grin on his way. "You fought well but as it turns out, I am a better fighter!"

"Better fight…?" Blackwargreymon asked in disbelief. "You had to resort to using a foreign item to pin me down!"

"Don't kill my buzz, man!" Hunter growled.

"Hunter!"

The archer and Digimon both turned to Ally, Kanji and Mel running over.

"What is going on?" Mel asked.

Hunter smirked before crossing his arms. "I just bagged myself a villain!"

"Really?" Ally gasped.

"Yep!" Hunter said before looking down. "Okay, freakshow! Where is Bison?"

"Who?" The Digimon asked.

"Don't play innocent when you are caught in the act!" Hunter scolded.

Blackwargreymon growled. "For the last time, I have no idea what you are talking about!"

"Oh yeah!" Kanji demanded punching his fist. "Where have you been ever since Section One?"

"I had been wandering around the hotel." Blackwargreymon said.

"Oh yeah! That is not suspicious!" Hunter said crossing his arms.

"What the?"

Everyone turned to see Agumon walking over.

"What is going on out here?" The yellow lizard said.

"Agumon. Never thought I be so glad to see you." Blackwargreymon said sighing in relief. "Agumon, am I with some kind of evil plot?"

"Evil whatnow?" The yellow lizard asked.

"It is a long story." Mel said shaking her head.

Agumon paused. "I don't know what is going on and Blackwargreymon may have caused trouble for some before. But Blackwargreymon isn't with the villains. Not anymore."

Hunter's jaw dropped. "WHAT!?"

"Thank you!" Blackwargreymon growled before pushing the candy machine off of him. As he did so, he sent Hunter into a wall knocking him down.

"Sir, we are so sorry!" Mel apologized.

Blackwargreymon sighed before shaking his head. "Whatever. Listen, if you are going to assume people of being a villain, don't attack first and ask questions later."

Everyone then glared at Hunter. The cheetah looked around before giving a sheepish grin and holding out something in his hand.

"Kit-Kat?"

**(The Arena)**

Crash ran across the arena with a series of bullets being shot behind him. Pinstripe growled before continuing the shooting.

"Hold still and be turned into Swiss Cheese like a man!" Pinstripe demanded.

Crash being Crash didn't listen and continued running. The bandicoot then did a sliding kick towards Pinstripe knocking the gangster off of his feet. Pinstripe growled before using his Tommy Gun to trip up Crash and sent him onto his rear.

Crash quickly kicked Pinstripe's gun sending it into the potoroo's face. Pinstriple shook his head before growling.

"Oh no you did NOT just kick my baby!" Pinstripe growled.

Crash merely got up and got out his bazooka. Pinstripe's face fell at this. Crash fired one shot from his bazooka with Pinstripe narrowly avoiding the attack. Crash fired again this time Pinstripe leaped over it.

"Ugh, I hate that stupid bazooka!" Pinstripe growled. With that, he fired a few bullets into the mouth of Crash's weapon just as the bandicoot pulled the trigger.

BOOM!

Pinstripe watches as a small explosion engulfed Crash before falling onto his back with his upper body black and charred with his trademark bazooka busted. Pinstripe looked in awe as stars encircled Crash's head.

"I actually did it… I beat Crash Bandicoot!" Pinstripe grinned. "I did it! I won!"

With that, he ran over to the downed Crash to throw him out of the ring.

That was until something kicked him in the back of the head. Pinstripe staggered forward before turning around to see Charmy Bee.

"What the heck was THAT for, brat?" Pinstripe snarled.

"I'm bored!" Charmy said crossing his arms.

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?" Pinstripe asked.

"Fight me!" Charmy said rudely.

"Um, runt. I have better things to do right now." Pinstripe demanded.

"Yeah, so?" Charmy said.

Pinstripe paused for a moment. He promptly grabbed the bee by the antennas and pitched him out of the ring before shooting him down making sure he doesn't fly back.

"All right! Now to…" Pinstripe started before he saw Crash on his feet running forward. "Oh but of course!"

Charmy landed in Digimon where he hit on Palmon. The flower Digimon promptly spiked him into the ground.

ROB fired a red beam which collided with a small cannonball resulting in a little explosion. With his sensors locked on Beartank, he moved over spinning his arms wildly. However, Beartank merely raised her stubby arms to block the attacks. Swinging her head forward, she sent ROB staggering back.

ROB slowly recovered. "Query. How can a crayon drawing be so powerful?"

Beartank merely yawned before firing a cannonball from the turret on top of her head resulting in an explosion sending the white robot back stagger.

"Previous query is now labelled stupid." ROB said.

Beartank turned her body into a miniature tank before advancing forward. ROB then got out a top-like object called a Gyro and threw it at the teddy striking it in the forehead causing her to retreat back.

ROB saw this chance to advance forward ready to fire a short-range laser into Beartank's body. However, Beartank turned her body into a tornado negating the attack and striking ROB multiple times.

Rob decided to retreat back however Beartank turned into a snowboard and rode over intending to tackle him. However, ROB quickly activated the booster on his bottom floating up allowing the bear-tank to soar past.

"Sensors indicate high power AND speed." ROB mused. "Caution is highly recommended."

With that, he floated over above Beartank and stopped his booster allowing him to land directly on Beartank. The latter gave a small cry of pain before spinning himself around sending ROB flying off her.

ROB landed awkwardly but quickly got up. He moved towards Beartank who fired another shot from her turret. ROB quickly ducked underneath the projectile and quickly started to punch Beartank in the face (or at least it looked like punching.). Beartank took the attack for a while before moving her head down blocking the attacks with her turret.

Much to everyone's surprise, her head literally opened up to see reveal a smaller teddy bear to come out of the head and bopped ROB on the head.

ROB retreated back with his eyes going red. While it was hard to tell, he was getting frustrated with this fight due to the bear's unpredictable moves.

Beartank then advanced forward but ROB was ready for her. Grabbing her by the head, the white robot shoved it onto the canvas. Then he started vibrating making Beartank feel the force of a tremor through her head.

Once he was done, he promptly dropped her to show poorly-drawn birds circling her head. ROB nodded before picking her up and throwing her out of the ring.

Beartank landed in Harvest Moon. She promptly took a nap in a field of flowers.

"PK Freeze!"

Blanka yelped before jumping to the side avoid a hexagon of ice before glaring at the guilty party.

"Hey! Watch it!" Blanka snapped. "I hate the cold!"

Lucas merely shrugged. "Sorry but you have to be prepared for all types of attacks."

Blanka growled before doing his trademark rolling attack. Lucas yelped before ducking the attack.

"PK Thunder!" The blonde shouted using his psychic power to strike Blanka in the back with a ball of electricity.

Blanka yelled in pain before collapsing on his hands and knees heavily. He then turned around to stare at Lucas. Despite in pain, he had a weak yet cocky smirk on his face.

"You call that electricity?" Blanka taunted getting up. "Let me show you the trick I learned from electric eels!"

With that, he engulfed himself in electricity. Or at least tried to. He also managed to get a few sparks out.

"Huh? What now?" Blanka asked looking around. He then found that yellow Pikmin were covering his body.

"Thanks for the distraction, Lucas!" Captain Olimar yelled.

"No problem!" Lucas smiled.

Blanka growled before throwing a couple of Pikmin. "Get off me! You are touching places that make me feel uncomfortable and that's no good!"

As the crowd cheered for some reason, Lucas merely ignored him. "PK Thunder!"

As the ball of electricity struck Blanka in the torso, Captain Olimar did a flying headbutt into the green-skinned man's back.

Blanka groaned in pain before growling. He slashed at Olimar with his claws only for the astronaut to yelp and duck the attack. Seeing their leader in peril, the yellow Pikmin on Blanka starting to beat on him with the flowers of their heads. While this hurt, all it mostly did was annoyed Blanka.

"Okay! That's it!" Blanka growled. "I don't care how cute you are! You are not going to get away with this!"

With that, he started to backflip in place trying to throw as many Pikmin as he could off of him. He succeeded sending several yellow Pikmin off and even out of the ring (where they landed in their home node.) Olimar saw this and immediately used his whistle summoning the Pikmin off of him.

Despite all of the Pikmin were off, Blanka continued to backflip in place. Olimar noticed this and looked down at his Pikmin for a minute. A small smirk came across his face.

"Excuse me, Mr. Blanka?"

Blanka stopped in place to see what was going on. He then saw Olimar launched a whip of Pikmin at him. However, it was the purple plump Pikmin at the end that caught his attention.

The whip clashed with Blanka's face sending him spinning in place for a few times. He then collapsed on the ground into the arms of unconsciousness. Olimar sighed in relief before pushing the unconscious guy out of the ring.

Blanka landed inside a cage of Zoo Tycoon where the tourists gape in awe at the apparently-sleeping creature.

"Nice work, Captain Olimar." Lucas smiled.

"Thanks. I must admit that I got really worried." The vertically-challenged man said wiping his helmet. "Incidentally, what WAS you wanted to speak with me about?"

Lucas gave a deep sigh. "You know Falco and Bowser bragged about being part of a group that stopped an evil conspiracy?"

"Um, yes?" Olimar asked.

"Well, it is happening again here and we want you and your Pikmin to join." Lucas said.

Olimar's normally shut eyes bugged out at this. "WHAT?"

"Why not? You had gotten five eliminations, haven't you?" Lucas said. "That is even more than what Link and Fox got."

Olimar looked down in thought. After a pause, he weakly nodded. "All right…"

"Thank you." Lucas said. "Now come on. Let's regroup with Mr. Meyer."

With that, the two short people walked off casually walking past Yoshi head-butting Sheena out of the arena (and into Arthur where she used two seals to close DW's mouth shut. There was much rejoicing.)

Two blurs zoomed across the arena clashing with each other multiple times trying to strike each other.

Soon, the blurs stopped to reveal two panting figures. Rainbow Dash and Renamon glared at each other waiting for the other person to the next move.

Rainbow Dash acted first zooming straight at Renamon. However, the yellow fox saw the attack a mile away and dove out of the way and sending a palm into Rainbow Dash's face causing her to stagger back.

Rainbow Dash flew back shaking her head. "Dang! You are my fastest opponent yet!"

"I appreciate it." Renamon said getting into her stance. "And you may have a chance to be one of my greatest rivals yet."

Rainbow Dash raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me? May have a chance?"

"Don't misunderstand." Renamon said. "At your full strength, you would have been a challenge but now…"

Rainbow Dash's face fell at this. "Um, well. I am still in the arena, aren't I?"

"Yes but even the strongest of fighters give in to fatigue." Renamon said getting into a stance. "Even you."

Rainbow Dash winced knowing that she was right. However despite this, she decided to charged forward. Renamon easily leaped over the attack.

"Diamond Storm!" Renamon shouted sending a series of shards at Rainbow Dash. The blue pony yelped before flying out of the way.

"Hey! What are you trying to do?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Skewer me?"

"No but it will be more than enough to take you down." Renamon said with a small smirk.

With that, she charged forward. Rainbow Dash yelped flying back to avoid a palm strike. The fox made up for her mistake by flipping in place striking Rainbow Dash on the chin. The pony flew through the air in air before landing on her back in pain.

She groaned really feeling the attack AND the fall. Suddenly, she saw Renamon leaped high into the air. The pony yelped before rolling to the side narrowly avoiding an axe kick from the Digimon. Rainbow Dash growled before charging forward.

Renamon raised her arms to block a headbutt only for her to grab her and karate chop her to the ground. The pony moaned. As much as she hated to admit it, she was losing big-time.

Renamon crossed her arms with an annoyed fashion. "Come now. Give up!"

"Never! I won't let you throw me out of the ring!" Rainbow Dash demanded.

Renamon sighed as she shook her head. "I was afraid of that!"

With that, she ran over to the side of the arena and leaped out. Rainbow Dash's eyes widened before she narrowed them.

"Kohenkyo!"

Just like with the Witch, Renamon used her teleporting move to switch places with Rainbow Dash.

However just before she used the move, Rainbow Dash zoomed out of the arena at an alarming speed (at least for her as tired as she was.) A stunned Renamon dropped into a portal as Rainbow Dash weakly flew back.

Renamon landed in Song of the South. Br'er Fox saw her and ran over to her with a bouquet of flowers and hearts in his eyes. Renamon blinked twice before punching him in the face.

"Seihaken!"

"Phooey!"

Two Hadouken-like projectiles collided with each other. Hideo and Bonus-Kun glared at each other in a serious fashion. Or as serious a textbook teacher and a punching bag with eyes could get.

The two then ran towards each other (with Bonus-Kun hopping towards.) They both then did a hurricane kick with their spinning kicks collided with each other.

"Well, it seems that we are evenly matched." Bonus-Kun noted.

"Indeed. I never thought that someone without limbs could still use moves like that." Hideo said.

Bonus-Kun merely laughed heartily. "Did I not told you that I was stronger than I look?"

"Indeed. But there is one disadvantage that he still quite noticeable." Hideo noted.

"And that is?" Bonus-Kun asked with a raised eyebrow.

Hideo then ran over, grabbed Bonus-Kun and spiked him into the ground.

"The ability to throw." Hideo said with a small smirk.

Bonus-Kun growled before getting back up. "You are pushing it, friend."

Hideo merely ran forward to punch Bonus-Kun. However as he did it, Bonus-Kun scrunched himself up really small allowing Hideo to go through much to the teacher's surprise.

"Alley-oop!" Bonus-Kun beamed springing to life launching Hideo into the air. The latter crashed hard on his back in pain before slowly getting up. Only to get a ball of energy to the face.

Hideo adjusted his glasses while rubbing his face before narrowing his eyes. Running forward, he did a Shoryuken-style uppercut to the punching-bag's chin (or rather what he assumed was his chin.) sending him into the air.

Hideo leaped back down charging up energy into his palms.

"Shimazu-Ryuu Seihaken!" He shouted sending a giant energy ball into Bonus-Kun striking him multiple times sending him flipping back into a turnbuckle.

Bonus-Kun groaned in pain before looking up to see Hideo running forward. Narrowing his eyes, he swung his head forward head-butting sending him back. Bonus-Kun then did a spinning kick move using the bottom of his body into Hideo's stomach. The teacher staggered back before recovering in time to kick Bonus-Kun in the face.

"I must admit that you are indeed stronger than your appearance suggests." Hideo mused. "But having no arms or legs could take you so far."

Bonus-Kun narrowed his eyes. "So I can't block attack or throw people like everyone else. I can still fight AND got a couple of techniques they can never do."

Hideo raised an eyebrow. "And that is?"

Bonus-Kun gave a smirk. "I am so glad you asked."

With that, he started to charge up energy in his body. Hideo looked in awe as Bonus-Kun was engulfing in flames. Rolling himself forward engulfing in flames. Hideo had no time to react and took the attack full-on sending him flying out of the ring.

Hideo landed in Street Fighter IV. Rufus saw him use his fighting style, mistook him for Ken Masters and challenged him to a fight. Yeah, let all of that sink in.

Bonus-Kun laughed heartily at his elimination. "Success!"

With that, he turned his head to see who else was left. Crash and Pinstripe were glaring at each other as if trying to make each other explode. Richard, Lucas and Olimar were talking to each other. Banjo & Kazooie were comparing strategies while Kairi breathed in and out heavily. Bowser impatiently punched his fist in his palm while ROB scanned the area for threats. Finally, Rainbow Dash leaned against a turnbuckle in contrast to Yoshi happily hopping around.

Bonus-Kun nodded his head before looking up the ramp eager to see which new fighters were coming out.

**FINAL SCORE (17 Votes)**

**(Live Votes: Die Votes) = Final Score**

RICHARD MEYER (KoF: MI) (17:1) = 16 (Spada Belforma, C. Jack)

CAPTAIN OLIMAR (SSB) (17:2) = 15 (Blair Dame, Blanka)

YOSHI (SSB) (15:3) = 12 (Leona, Sheena Fujibayashi)

RAINBOW DASH (MLP: FiM) (16:6) = 10 (Renamon)

LUCAS (SSB) (16:6) = 10 (Jadeite Hearts)

BONUS-KUN (WW7) (12:5) 7 (Hideo Shimazu)

ROB (SSB) (12:5) = 7 (Beartank)

BANJO & KAZOOIE (BK) (12:6) = 6 (Anji Mito)

CRASH BANDIOOT (CB) (11:7) = 4 (Jigglypuff)

KAIRI (KH) (12:8) = 4 (Kula Diamond)

BOWSER (SSB) (9:8) = 1 (Papu Papu)

PINSTRIPE POTOROO (CB) (9:8) = 1 (Charmy Bee)

**(ELIMINATED)**

RENAMON (DRA) (9:8) = 1 (The Witch)

THE WITCH (L4D) (9:9) = 0 (Gaston)

GASTON (BatB) (8:9) = -1 (Tsubaki Yayoi)

BEARTANK (RK) (7:10) = -3

HIDEO SHIMAZU (RS) (7:10) = -3

BLAIR DAME (6:11) = -5

CHARMY BEE (StH) (6:11) = -5

KULA DIAMOND (KoF: MI) (6:11) = -5

BLANKA (SF: EX) (6:12) = -6

SHEENA FUJIBAYASHI (To) (5:12) = -7

TSUBAKI YAYOI (BB) (4:13) = -9

LEONA (KoF: MI) (4:13) = -9

PAPU PAPU (CB) (4:14) = -10

JIGGLYPUFF (SSB) (5:15) = -10

SPADA BELFORMA (To) (3:14) = -11

ANJI MITO (GG) (3:14) = -11

CRACKER JACK (SF: EX) (2:15) = -13

JADEITE HEARTS (To) (2:15) = -13

**Side Battles:**

"**Go, Ninja, Go!"**

VEGA (SF:E X) **hospitalises **ESPIO THE CHAMELEON (StH)

10 to 7

"**Hunter's Hasty Decision!"**

HUNTER (StD) **kit-kat breaks **BLACKWARGREYMON (DRA)

15 to 2

**Holy Mackerel!: **EVERYONE voted for Richard AND Olimar to live. Their die votes were from fatigue and considering the number of voters for this round, That is quite impressive.


	21. Section Nine

**(The Arena)**

The twelve remaining fighters waited for the next round to begin. While Bowser and Bonus-Kun were more than eager to fight, Lucas, Kairi and even Rainbow Dash were starting to wish that the section would come later. Suddenly, they all heard cheering causing them to look up.

"**TIFFANY LORDS!" **(RS)

The blonde cheerleader came out to a loud cheer from the male audience. She smiled before blowing kisses to the crowd thinking it was normal cheering.

"Thank you, everyone!" Tiffany smiled. "I really appreciate it! I love each and every one of you!"

Tiffany was so busy playing to the crowd that she couldn't tell that she was heading to the edge of the ramp. By the time she realized this, it was too late. She was falling towards the conversation between Richard, Lucas and Olimar.

"Whoa! Watch out!" Tiffany shouted. Lucas looked up far too late.

CRASH!

Richard and Olimar looked with wide eyes. Tiffany had crashed chest-first straight into Lucas pinning him to the ground.

"Like, oh my gosh! I am SOOO sorry!" Tiffany said helping Lucas up. "I am not normally this clumsy! Are you all right?"

Lucas looked down with his face beet-red. "Um, yes."

Tiffany raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? You look like you got a huge fever."

Richard growled as he crossed his arms before looking to the side. "Lucky runt."

"**CHIPP ZANUFF!" **(GG)

The white-haired ninja crossed his arms with a smirk eyeing the ring. Once he was done, he nodded before darting to the ring and leaping in.

He made a beeline at an alarming speed skidding in front of Rainbow Dash startling her.

"Where the hoof did you come from?" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"The Ready Room. You just didn't saw me because you blinked." Chipp challenged. "Now I heard a lot of about your speed. But can you keep up with a ninja?"

Rainbow Dash narrowed her eyes. "I just eliminated someone who was as fast as a ninja! As far as I am concerned, that gave me practice to fight an actual one!"

Chipp merely smirked. "Speed may be a key factor to being a ninja but not the only one, kiddo."

"**IKE!" **(SSB)

The fangirls cheered for the blue-haired mercenary. Patting his two-handed sword on his shoulder, he nodded before running down the edge of the arena and jumped in.

Despite curious of Lucas' red face, he made his way over to Kairi.

Kairi saw him coming and raised an eyebrow. "May I help you?"

"Yes, I am looking for a fight and despite your appearance, you have a lot of skill." Ike noted.

Kairi paused for a moment. "What do you mean by appearance?"

Ike shrank back. "Um, well. It's just that you wear bright pink and your weapon has flowers and sparkles on it and…"

Kairi narrowed her eyes looking surprisingly annoyed. "You know, I don't consider myself a tomboy but I find it annoying that a girl can't like girlie things without being seen as weak!"

"No, I didn't mean like that!" Ike insisted.

"You say I have a lot of skill, well I intend to show you all of it!" Kairi said getting into a stance. "Raise that sword of yours!"

Ike sighed before getting into a stance. "Great, now I made look like a sexist idiot."

On the other hand, Kairi gave a small smirk. _"That was fun. I do feel a little sorry for him though."_

"**MARTA LUALDI!" **(To)

_(You're the one that makes me feel so high)_

_(Just like the diamonds in the sky)_

_(I never want to hear you say goodbye)_

_(Cause you're my diamond in the sky)_

_(You're the one that makes me feel so high)_

_(Just like the diamonds in the sky)_

_(I never want to hear you say goodbye)_

_(Cause you're my diamond in the sky)_

The white-haired brunette came to "Diamonds in the Sky" from Sonic R. She looked up at the Eliminated Seating and waved to Emil as if her hand was on fire. It was clear that she played that song just for him. Emil blushed as he nervously scratched the back of his head.

Once she was done, she skipped off to the ring with her disc-like weapon on her wrist and leaped in with Banjo & Kazooie watching her.

"Ah, isn't that romantic?" Banjo smiled.

"Yeah, it is all roses and chocolates." Kazooie said. "But then there are bills, bankruptcy and snot-nosed little brats!"

"Photon!"

A ball of light appeared behind Kazooie's head where it exploded striking him. Shaking her head, she looked to see Marta angrily tapping her foot.

"Um, I think she heard you." Banjo said.

Kazooie grumbled under her breath. "I am never going to get married."

"**M. BISON!" **(SF: EX)

The red-clad dictator came out to a mixed reaction. However he didn't paid it any mind as he gave a dark chuckle before floating to the end of the ramp as the fighters looked at him getting into his stance.

However once he got in, he heard heavy footsteps. Turning his head, he saw Bowser lumbering over with a smirk.

"You!" Bison said narrowing his eyes in hatred.

"Ah, you remember me?" Bowser smirked.

Bison growled before getting in a stance. "You shall will pay for ruining my plans at the second tournament!"

"Hey, your cronies annoyed me, I ruin your plans. Fair is fair." Bowser said. "So ready to lose Round 2?"

Bison growled summoning dark energy in his fist. "No. I am ready to win."

Meanwhile, Richard, Lucas and Olimar looked at the scene.

"This is the head honcho, right?" Richard asked. "Shouldn't we do something?"

Olimar looked surprised at this. "You mean fight Bison!? I don't care how many eliminations we got! We won't be able to fight him!"

"Besides, Bowser is fighting." Lucas said. "And if it's one thing he hates besides the Mario Bros, is people interrupting his fights."

"All right… So what now?" Richard asked putting his hand on his side.

"**SOIREE MEIRA!" **(KoF: MI)

The teal-clad gangster played to the crowd (especially the screaming fan-girls.) Once he was done show-boating, he walked down to the ring.

"The only girls in the arena either already have boyfriends or are not human at all." Soiree lamented. "I guess I just have to find someone to pass the time until a cute girl comes out."

With that, he jumped in and into the ring and ran over to Richard. The bartender looked in time to get a kick to the face causing him to stagger back in pain surprising Lucas and Olimar.

"What the heck, Soiree?" Richard said rubbing his jaw.

"I am just looking for a fight." The white-haired man grinned.

"But we are representing the same node!" Richard scolded.

"So that doesn't mean we have to double-team." Soiree said. "Besides, we agreed that we would figure out which Capoeira style is better. Your traditional style or my snazzy style?"

Richard paused for a moment before sighing. "Okay, you got me. Put up your knees."

**(Recovery Room)**

Jude, Faust, Blaze and Joy looked in disbelief at Tiny Tiger.

"So let me get this straight." Jude asked. "You are working with BISON?"

Tiny nodded. "Yes."

"How could you?" Jude asked in disbelief. "Do you realize how twisted that man is?"

Tiny slowly looked down. "Tiny know. But Boss want Tiny to fight for Bison."

"And why should we trust YOU now you admitted you were working for him?" Blaze said crossing her arms.

Tiny winced before looking down.

"Blaze, this is the person who carried you here in the first place!" Joy scolded.

"Indeed. Why save you?" Jude asked. "Right, Tiny…"

The tiger didn't reply. He merely looked down as if unable to answer the question.

"Also, you should be lucky that your saviour is working for Bison." Jude said causing everyone to look at him in confusion.

"Really?" Joy asked.

"Yes. Maybe if Tiny asks, he could find out how to extract the power out of Blaze." Jude said.

"Indeed." Faust nodded.

Tiny looked back and forth between Jude and Faust. "Um, doctors sure Tiny is best for this?"

"Um, yes, doctors sure." Faust said. "Why?"

Tiny looked down. "Tiny no good at science."

Faust put a finger to his bagged lip. "Hm. Good point. Perhaps this would require someone with a better knowledge of the subject."

Suddenly, his uncovered eye widened.

"Tiny?"

The giant looked up. "Um, yes?"

"Is there any villains from MY node working for Bison?" Faust asked.

Tiny looked down in thought. "Yes. One. A red witch with pretty green guitar."

"I-No." Faust said narrowing his eye. "That's it. I think I know what to do."

"Yes?" Jude said.

"I'll join the conspiracy!"

Everyone jumped at this.

"Excuse me?" Joy asked in surprise.

"Yes, if I joined them. I would be able to get some more information from Dr. Eggman Nega." Faust nodded. "I may not be a villain but it is very easy to think I am one."

Everyone looked away wondering if they should say anything.

"Tiny, could you take me to Bison and tell him I am a new recruit?" Faust asked.

Tiny raised an eyebrow. "Um, okay. Bison may be in arena but Tiny tell others."

"Thank you." Faust said before looking down at Jude and Joy. "May I count on you to hold down the fort while I am gone?"

"Um, don't worry. We will." Jude said.

"You two be careful now please." Joy pleaded.

The two nodded.

Tiny then turned to Blaze. "Um, Purple Cat is Blaze right?"

"Um, yes?" The princess nodded.

"Don't worry. Tiny find cure." The tiger said before turning to Faust. "Let's go."

Faust nodded before he and Tiny walked out of the room with Jude, Joy and Blaze watching.

"Why…? Why is he helping me?" Blaze asked. "Isn't he a villain?"

Jude raised an eyebrow. "I don't know. There has to be some kind of reason why he was helping us?"

**(Dome; Security Team Room)**

Vivi patiently waited on the sofa for the others to return. He had woken up a while ago and he was feeling more refreshed.

"Cheetahs are supposed to be crafty! What happened to you?"

"I said I was sorry!"

Vivi looked up to see the rest of the security team walked in looking upset.

"Hey, Vivi. How are you feeling?" Mel smiled.

"Much better, thank you." The black mage nodded. "So how did the search go?"

"Decently enough. We had managed to warn a few people." Ally said before growling. "Oh and Hunter attacked an innocent fighter."

"Good freaking gravy! How many times do I have to say I am sorry?" Hunter apologized. "Look, I watched Digimon a few times and when he was shown, he was a villain. How was I supposed to know that he is not working for the villains anymore?"

"That's not even what I am mad at you about, Hunter!" Ally scolded. "What was you thinking going after him by yourself! You could have been hurt!"

"Trust me. I know." The archer said rubbing his arm.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ally asked. "Villain or not, we should had interrogated him together! There is a reason why Tinyrocket formed a Security TEAM!"

"I am only trying to help!" Hunter said looking up.

"Then, help out by being a team player!" Ally scolded. "Next time, you could have told me!"

"You would had ignored and hit me if I continued to tell you!" Hunter insisted.

"Got you there." Branky piped up.

"Shh! Branky!" Mel scolded.

Suddenly, something started to ring. Ally reached into her pocket and pulled out a cell phone putting it to her ear.

"Hello?" The redhead said as someone spoke on the phone. "What!? Who? Uh-huh! Are they still there? No? Oh, I see. Thank you for telling us anyway."

"What's wrong, Ally?" Mel asked.

"Two fighters got into a fight and one of them had to be hospitalized." The boxer said causing the others to gasp.

"This is getting out of control!" Hunter insisted. "This is exactly why I went to fight that Digimon! We are running out of time!"

"That still doesn't justify your actions." Ally scolded. "But you are right. We are running out of time. Vivi, are you sure you are all right?"

The mage slowly nodded. Ally returned the nod.

"Good. Now come on."

**(The Arena)**

"**EDWARD FALCON!" **(PS)

The red-clad pilot's cheer was the loudest for the Power Stone representatives so far. Then again, he was the main character. Hopping up and down to get himself psyched, he ran down to the ring and jumped in.

"My node seriously needs another elimination to its name." Falcon mused looking around. "They can use another one."

Suddenly, Bonus-Kun hopped over to him. "Ah, a passionate young man with a fire in his heart. You remind me of Rai."

Falcon blinked twice. "Um, thank you."

"No problem. But I would really like it if you would spar with me!" Bonus-Kun grinned.

"Well, this is weird even for my node." Falcon said before smirking and getting into a boxing stance. "But I am never one to turn down a fight! Come on!"

"**DHAOS!" **(To)

Marta froze in her place before looking at the entrance curtain. "Uh-oh."

"What's wrong?" Banjo asked.

"That." Marta said pointing up.

Just like Bison, the blonde king came out to a mixed reaction but chose to ignore it. He floated down to the ring deciding to help out Bison with Bowser.

However once he was in, he saw Marta, Banjo & Kazooie walking over.

"May I help you?" Dhaos asked crossing his arms.

Marta merely narrowed his eyes. "You are a very dangerous man. And it was bad enough without Bison in the arena with you."

"Agreed." Banjo said in a surprisingly stern tone. "I may not like fighting but I will not stand back and let someone like you run around the arena."

Dhaos looked back and forth between the two before laughing. "Foolish beings! You have no idea what you are up against!"

"Hey, wouldn't be the first time we faced a magic-using villain." Kazooie said.

"And now, Mystery Fighter… Number… **Seventeen**!"

"**JULIET STARLING!" **(Lollipop Chainsaw)

The teenaged zombie-slaying cheerleader (Yeah, you read right.) came out to a loud cheer which was impressive considering that she was still a bit relatively-new to the gaming world. Placing a lollipop in her mouth, she ran down to the ring wielding her chainsaw and jumped in.

"Time to have some fun!" Juliet grinned.

Tiffany blinked twice before walking over. "Omigosh! You are a cheerleader too?"

"I know, right?" Juliet said before doing a chant. "San Romero is the best!"

"Wow? I had met a lot of cheerleaders but never one that could fight!" Tiffany said.

"I know! Those types always either getting killed off or are the damsel-in-distress." Juliet said rolling her eyes. "So not fair!"

Bowser and Bison watched the two girls talk before looking at each other.

"Actually, I want to spike your head over there." Bowser said walking off.

"Agreed." Bison said following him.

"**WOLF O'DONNELL!" **(SSB)

The leader of StarWolf came out to a loud cheer. With a smirk, he put his hands on his hips before rushing down to the ring and leaping in.

Once in, he got out his blaster and fired a shot into Bison's back.

"Fool! Do you really think you can beat me with toy guns?" Bison demanded.

"Back off, Wolf! This is MY fight!" Bowser snapped.

"Tough luck, Bowser." The lupine smirked. "The bounty on this guy's head is a beauty. There is no way I am not claiming it."

Bowser growled. "Just don't get in my way."

"It's not nice to steal other people's lines." Wolf said.

"**LILLY KANE!" **(KoF: MI)

The blonde kid sister of Billy Kane nervously scanned the arena holding her green staff. She shuddered when she saw that Bison in the ring remembering what happened at the first Megamix Tournament.

"Never thought I would be so grateful of those two Smashers but at least they are keeping him out of harm's way." Lilly noted stepping into the ring.

Deciding on ROB, she stepped over to the robot. "Excuse me but can we have a fight?"

ROB tilted his head to the side. "Query. You had stated to have a dislike of violence."

"I did. When it is used as the only way to solve a conflict." Lilly said readying her staff. "However, this tournament is for fun, I decided to join the tournament anyway."

"Reasoning confirmed as sound. Very well. Let's begin." ROB said readying his arms.

"**RIPPER ROO!" **(CB)

The blue kangaroo-like creature came out to a loud cheer laughing like a maniac. Hopping up and down with his arms in a strait jacket, he bounded into the ring with Pinstripe watching him.

"Finally, someone who would help me!" Pinstripe said before shouting. "Yo, Double R! Why don't you help me out with Crash here?"

Ripper Roo did an insane laugh. Swinging his foot forward, he sent a TNT crate at Crash and Pinstripe causing them to go wide-eyed.

BOOM!

Crash and Pinstripe were in different directions of the arena before landing hard.

Pinstripe coughed out a bit of soot. "Ah, yes. It is all coming back to me!"

**(Hotel; Lobby)**

Snake's party watched as the doctors put Espio onto a stretcher. Gemel was trying to comfort a teary-eyed Tails.

"Well, Princess Estelle. How is he?" Flynn asked.

The pink-haired princess shook her head. "Well, he should be all right but the injuries are quite deep. He may need to rest for two days."

Everyone looked upset at this.

"Well, do your best, Princess." Flynn said politely.

Estelle nodded before turning to the others. "Well, take him back to the Recovery Room , guys."

With that, she along with the other doctors walked off leaving the others disheartened.

"Well, at least Espio is going to be all right." Guilmon said.

"Yes but in the state he is in, he won't be able to tell us what he learned." Chloe lamented.

Snake looked down at his feet with his eyes closed. Suddenly, a small growl escaped his mouth. Suddenly, he turned to punch the side of the wall much to everyone's surprise.

"I don't freaking believe this!" Snake growled. "Not only are we back to square one but we lost three allies! How did this happen?"

"Maybe because we are out of our league…"

Everyone turned to Tails.

"Are we really that strong to take on so many villains at once by ourselves? Are we arrogant thinking we can win?" The fox said wiping away his tears.

Everyone looked down in thought. After all, they were a bunch of complete strangers heading towards a similar goal. They had never fought people like these villains. Were they really out of their league?

"Well, no one else is going to do it…" Guilmon piped up.

Everyone turned to the Digimon.

"I mean we are the only ones who knew about it." Guilmon said. "If no one is going to do it, who will?"

Chloe paused before narrowing her eyes. "Guilmon is right. The losses we had taken were devastating but we cannot give up."

"Indeed. Everyone in this hotel could be in danger but we are the only ones who know about it." Flynn said narrowing his eyes.

Everyone slowly nodded.

"But what can we do?" Tails asked.

"How about we find a villain and make him tell us everything?" Chloe asked before narrowing her eyes. "And this time, we are NOT taking no for an answer!"

"How about Snake?" Luigi asked.

"What about me?" The mercenary asked confused.

"Oh, right! They are after you!" Fio said. "Perhaps it would be best if you…"

"Now look here! I was the one that formed this investigation team in the first so technically I am the leader!" Snake snapped. "And I would not be talked to like a little kid!"

Everyone jumped as they stared at the mercenary. Some of them looked annoyed by this attitude.

Luigi then stepped forward. "Snake?"

"What?" Snake said grumpily.

"What happened to Crunch and Nash wasn't your fault." Luigi said looking down.

Snake paused for a moment before staring at the plumber with a stunned face. He then narrowed his eyes.

"Look, we are wasting no time." Snake said walking off. "Let's go."

"Snake!" Luigi said stepping forward only for the brown-haired man to already walk away. Luigi looked down as Flynn placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

**(Dome; Hallway)**

Shoma's group waited impatiently in a corridor. Suddenly, they all heard footsteps coming their way. Turning their heads, they saw Fox and Shadow walking over.

"Where have you been?" Shoma growled.

"Getting our equipment." Shadow said holding up a pistol.

"We both left them in our rooms so we needed to go back and get them." Fox said.

"What kind of mercenaries leaves all of their equipment in their room?" Shoma asked in disbelief.

"First off, we didn't leave ALL of our equipment!" Shadow scolded. "We didn't even bring all of them to the ring."

Fox nodded. "We need all the help we could get to face Bison."

Shoma shook his head. "Look, can we go to the Recovery Room already?"

"What is YOUR deal?" Samus asked pointing up to a screen. "Richard is still in the arena!"

"Whatever. Let's go." Shoma said readying his bat.

The others shook his head and followed him. Suddenly, Shadow stopped.

Astaroth saw this and stopped as well. "Is something wrong, man?"

Shadow merely looked back. "Whoever is there come out because you suck at stealth."

Everyone looked back to see a figure advancing forward.

Most of them gaped to see Barbatos Goetia with a big grin.

"Meh. I never was into stealth, anyway." Barbatos grinned.

"Not you again!" Samus exclaimed readying her arm cannon.

"That's right." Barbatos said patting his axe into his hand. "We meet again!"

"What do you want?" Fox demanded pointing his blaster.

"Well, I WAS hired to take down that kid." Barbatos said pointing to Shoma. "But now that I know that you are trying to take us down, I have no choice to kill you all!"

"Oh yeah! Bring it, ugly!" Shoma growled readying himself.

"Are you out of your mind?" Ayame exclaimed. "It took SEVEN people to take this creep down!"

"So? There are ten of us!" Shoma said.

"Don't underestimate this guy, kid!" Samus said. "It is easy to get killed by this guy."

"You don't say."

Astaroth then stepped forward with a smirk.

"Guys, you go on ahead." Astaroth said. "I'LL hold this guy off."

Everyone looked surprised by this. Even Barbatos raised an eyebrow.

"Are you crazy!?" Wang-Tang exclaimed. "This guy could easily kill you."

"All the better for me to fight him." Astaroth said. "I am a hard egg to crack so you don't have to worry about me dying."

Fox looked down at Shadow. "Shadow, he's your friend, isn't he? Talk some sense into him!"

Shadow chuckled. "There is no changing Astaroth's mind once he made it up. Besides, I have faith in his strength and endurance."

Everyone else looked at each other and nervously nodded wishing Astaroth luck.

"Go for it, man!" Shadow shouted.

Astaroth nodded before getting into his stance.

"You must be pretty confident in your strength to agree to face me alone." Barbatos noted.

"Oh but I do!" Astaroth said with a grin. "Plus I could sense a great soul from you! It would feed me big time! So shut up and raise your axe!"

Barbatos smirked before getting into a stance. "Well, at least I could say I face a victim with the same mindset as me.

**(The Arena)**

"**NACK THE WEASEL!" **(StH)

The purple-furred spun his popgun in his hand with a chuckle as he casually made his way down to the ring. Despite his calm face, he was upset over something. He was apparently was a target of some kind of kidnapping plot and a boxer had warned him about it. Perhaps he shouldn't mingle in the hotel after he gets eliminated.

Once he was at the end of the ramp, he used his tail to launch him into the air and landed right behind Yoshi.

"Okay, dino-breath!" Nack yelled pointing out his gun. "Put your hands up!"

Yoshi yelped before raising his arms in the air.

"Wow, that was easy." Nack mused. "Now jump out of the arena so I could have an elimination."

Yoshi heard this and narrowed his eyes. Using his flutter jump, he surprised Nack and leaping behind him and kicking him in the back.

Nack staggered forward before turning around aiming his gun. "Figures. There is always a catch."

"**DR. NITRUS BRIO!" **(CB)

The yellow-skinned scientist nervously looked at the arena with a deep gulp. Holding two beakers in his hands, he made his way down to the ring and jumped in.

Once in, he saw Lucas and Captain Olimar. Seeing that they were a bit beat up, he decided to go over and fight them first.

Lucas saw him coming. "Heads up, Captain Olimar. Another fighter is coming our way."

"Well at least, he is about our size." The astronaut said. "May we help?"

"Y-Y-Y-You two had been in the arena f-f-f-f-for a long time." Brio said. "S-S-S-Surely you two are w-w-w-weakening."

"So we are threats now." Olimar said with a sigh. "I don't know whether to be flattered or worried.

"And now, Mystery Fighter… Number… **Eighteen**!"

"**THE UNDERTAKER!" **(WWE)

The crowd cheered as a dark, gloomy song played sounding like it should play at a funeral. The black-clad wrestler slowly walked down the ramp with his trademark hat and coat.

Once he was finally in, he made his way over to the fight between Bison against Bowser and Wolf.

Bison dodged a claw swipe only to receive a punch to the face from the Undertaker. "What the?"

Bowser grunted in annoyance. "It is the second Megamix Tournament all over again! What is YOUR reason for interrupting this fight?"

The Undertaker punched his fist in his palm. "This guy had eluded death for far too long. I think it is time that someone buries him for good."

Bison narrowed his pupil-less eyes. "Fool. Take a number and wait in line with Chun-Li and Guile but I am not going to lose anytime soon!"

"**ARAKUNE!" **(BB)

Everyone looked in awe and/or disgust as a black and red liquidly shadow with a blue mask appeared out of the Ready Room. Slithering down the ramp, he jumped in.

Juliet saw him come in and narrowed her eyes. "Tiffany, how good are you at fighting black, disgusting shadowy blobs?"

The Pacific High Student blinked twice. "Huh?"

"Never mind." Juliet said shaking her head. "Just help me with that thing."

"Um, okay." Tiffany said as the two cheerleaders advanced.

"Okay, big guy!" Juliet said revving up her chainsaw. "Time for a San Romero/Pacific combo!"

Arakune merely did a strange growl while showing its bony bug-like bones.

"Ew! Nasty!" Juliet and Tiffany said in unison.

"**HAYATE!" **(SF: EX)

The brown-haired samurai took his katana out of his sheath and scanned the arena. Once he confirmed his target, he nodded his head before making his way down to the end of the ramp and jumped.

Ike and Kairi ran each other readying their weapons. However when they swung their swords, a third sword slashed with them startling them. They both turned to see Hayate.

"Hey! What was THAT for?" Ike demanded.

"My apologies but I am from the Street Fighter node." Hayate said.

"Um, what does that have to do with anything?" Kairi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The number of swordsmen in my node are quite limited." Hayate said. "I wanted to fight a fellow swordsman and you two are the ones in the arena."

Ike raised an eyebrow. "Well, what do you think?"

Kairi merely smirked. "I wouldn't mind a threesome!"

Ike returned the smirk. "All right. Let's begin."

"And now, the final fighter of this section…"

"**JADE CURTISS!" **(To)

Dhaos' pupils shrank before looking up at the entrance curtain.

The brown-haired colonel adjusted his glasses as the crowd cheered him. With his hands behind his back, he casually made his way down the ramp and stepped in.

He then calmly made his way over to Dhaos, Marta and Banjo & Kazooie.

"Um, greetings, Jade. What a lovely tournament we are having!" Dhaos said sheepishly.

"Indeed it is." The blue-clad man said with a small smirk. "Tis a pity that you are not going to be around for long to enjoy it."

Dhaos gulped nervously.

"Marta, could you fend Dhaos for a while until I get you-know what ready?" Jade asked.

"Sure, Jade." The brunette nodded.

"Um, what IS you-know-what?" Kazooie asked raising an eyebrow.

"Help me and hopefully you would find out very soon." Marta said slashing at Dhaos.


	22. Section Nine Results

Fiediel: All right. I'll keep them in mind. However, I am not making any promises because I already have a lot of ideas for Mystery Fighters left. However, I will say one thing. You corrected predicted one of my said Mystery Fighters in reserve and I must say, I am impressed because nobody would see it coming. As a result, I will put that Mystery Fighter out for guessing right.

**(The Arena)**

Bison sent a ball of purple energy at Bowser who blocked the projectile with his arms. Wolf took this time to scratch Bison in the torso. The Undertaker then ran up behind him, wrapped his arms around his waist and flipped himself back slamming Bison onto the canvas.

Bison growled before getting up. "You fools! Do you honestly think that you would beat me?"

"Well, I know I can because I did so on my own before." Bowser taunted before growling at Wolf and the Undertaker. "Which makes THEIR presence not only unneeded but also annoying."

The Undertaker merely scoffed scruff. "Shut up, lizard."

"Or you want? You put me into a foot hold?" Bowser taunted before turning to Wolf. "And you! You, along with the other Smashers should know I hate getting my fights interrupted!"

"And I hate teaming-up with anyone other than my teammates but I guess that we are stuck." The lupine smirked.

"I stick YOU to the ground if you don't quit the snarky comments!" Bowser snapped.

Bison floated in his place blinking twice before advancing forward. "And here I thought Balrog and Vega had teamwork issues."

Dhaos raised his arms managing to block a slash from the bladed on a slash from the bladed disc on Marta's wrist. However, Kazooie took this distraction to spit out an egg into the back of his head.

With the mage stunned, Banjo ran over to him from behind and grabbed him in a full nelson.

"Marta, now!" Banjo shouted as the brunette nodded.

"Dancing Swallow!" Marta shouted lunging forward slash Dhaos in the chest twice before back-flipping into his chin.

Dhaos grunted in pain with a scowl. Swinging his head back, he head-butted Banjo in the face knocking him back.

"DHAOS CORRIDOR!" The blonde man shouted before slamming his palm on the ground creating an explosion of energy knocking Marta, Banjo & Kazooie away.

"Thank you for being a good sport and getting my allies out of the way of my spell."

Dhaos' eyes widened before turning to the side to see Jade casting a spell.

"Divine Saber!" Jade shouted as multiple purple bolts of lightning rained onto Dhaos. The king yelled in pain taking the attacks before collapsing on his knee. Jade couldn't help but give a small smirk.

Dhaos looked up with a growl. "Do you think I would go down so easily?"

Jade merely adjusted his glasses. "Oh, don't think I am insulting your intelligence at your expense. I am merely getting you warmed up for the biggest spell."

Dhaos gulped nervously with his face falling.

**(Announcer's Booth)**

"Um, why does Dhaos look so pale at Jade?" Orange-Ratchet asked a little intimidated.

"Jade is one of, if not THE best mages in the Tales series." Tinyrocket explained. "And there are a lot of mages."

"Is that why Dhaos is so afraid?" SSBFreak asked.

"That is half the reason, SSBFreak." Tinyrocket smirked. "Jade knows a certain spell that had been haunting his nightmares long before even his debut game."

"So basically he is like Yuber's fear of Pesmerga?" The blonde man asked. Tinyrocket nodded resulting in a nod from the co-host. "Sweet."

**(Hotel; Bison's Room)**

Eggman used a wrench to work on his Egg Walker. It had taken quite a bit of damage about its encounter with Crash Bandicoot. Suddenly, sparks started to fly out of it.

BOOM!

In a small explosion, Eggman's face was completely covered in soot. The old man blinked twice behind his shades.

"It's official. Bandicoots are officially my most hated animal save for hedgehogs." Eggman said flatly.

Cortex rolled his eyes. "Welcome to the club."

"Oh, hush!" Kurow scolded. "We are dealing with far being issues then your petty hatred."

With that, he turned his head to the person he was talking to. Everyone cast the person weird looks.

"So let me get this straight?" Vega asked. "You… Want to join us WHY again?"

"Quite simple. When I heard about this power from your feline friend, I knew that power had to be something." Faust said beaming under his mask. "A cure!"

Kurow blinked twice. "A cure?"

"Of course! A cure! If power like that, we could change the world!" Faust grinned. "I mean think about it! Cure cancer! Cure dyslexia! Cure anything! Nobody would ever have a headache!"

"I sure hope you are right because I am starting to get one." Nina said holding her hand.

"Oh dear! You poor child!" Faust said crouching down. "Here, let me take off part of your head with my scalpel!"

Nina jumped before punching Faust in the stomach knocking him down. "That will make it worse, you moron!"

Kurow turned to I-No. "Well. You and him DO come from the same node. What do you think?"

The red-clad witch merely shrugged. "Faust had always been the flighty type. Nobody knows whether he is good or bad."

"So for now, he is bad?" Vega asked in disbelief.

"More or less." I-No said. "Personally I don't like him but I think it is best to let him tagalong for the moment."

"Great." Ganondorf said rolling his eyes. "All right. You can help. We will inform Bison as long as he is eliminated."

Faust happily nodded. "Thank you! I am sure my strength would help get the cure to every life's problems!"

"Riiiiight." Komodo Joe said inching away.

Cortex looked at Tiny. "Well, can't say you picked a keeper but at least you had somewhat redeemed yourself for being missing for a while."

The tiger chuckled nervously as he scratched the back of his head before turning to Faust who winked at him. At least Tiny thought the doctor was winking. He couldn't tell with only one eye being shown.

**(The Arena)**

Brio growled before throwing multiple beakers at an alarming rate.

However, Lucas effortlessly activated his PSI Magnet absorbing of the beakers aimed for him and Captain Olimar. The ones that didn't go near them hit the canvas harmlessly.

Brio gulped nervously. "N-n-n-no fair using that move on a projectile-user!"

"Well, that's what you get for using having an entire moveset based on projectiles." Lucas shrugged. "Sorry."

"B-B-B-But you use projectiles too!" Brio countered.

"Yes, but we also have short-range attacks." Olimar said shaking his head. "Don't blame Lucas for your lack on one."

Brio growled in annoyance. This was it. Since Lucas' PSI Magnet easily drains projectiles, he had to resort to physical blows. With a strange battle cry, he ran over swinging his arms around in a comedic fashion.

Lucas blinked twice before raising his foot up kicking Brio in the face. The mad sciencist staggered back holding his face.

Lucas shook his head. "Look, just give up. You clearly don't have many options left."

"Indeed." Olimar agreed. "Surrender before you get hurt."

Brio growled. "I-I-I-I didn't want to use this so soon b-b-b-but you guys left me no choice."

Lucas and Olimar raised an eyebrow. Suddenly, they saw Brio get out another beaker. Much to their surprise, he drank the green liquid in the beaker.

Those unaware to the Crash Bandicoot series looked in awe as Brio slowly turned into a green-skinned muscular giant. Lucas and Olimar stepped back.

"Um, Lucas. I think NOW we should treat him like a threat." Olimar said.

"Right." The psychic said before launching out his hands. "PK Fire!"

Lucas sent a spark at Brio's leg setting in on fire. The muscular man yelped before jumping up and down trying to put out the flames.

"Olimar, now!" Lucas shouted.

"Right!" The astronaut yelled as he started to pelt the monster with as many Pikmin as he could.

However, all this did was annoy Brio. The green-skinned man growled before slapping his hand on the Pikmin killing in them in one slap.

Olimar gasped in horror before getting angry. Picking up a red Pikmin, he pulled his arms back and threw it straight towards Brio's face.

When he did so, the red Pikmin let out a small flame that went into Brio's eyes. The giant cried in pain before stepping back covering his face not realizing that he was backing up towards the ropes.

Olimar quickly blew his whistle summoning his Pikmin back. Just in time too because Brio stumbled over the ropes and fell straight in.

Brio landed in the Incredible Hulk. Mistaking his monster form for the titular character, the military shot him down.

Lilly yelped before using her staff to block a laser shot. Lilly then ran towards ROB and smacked him in the face with her staff. ROB's head literally spun around before in circles before he stopped it by grabbing it with his hands.

With his eyes literally turning red in anger, he spun his arms wildly at Lilly who managed to block the attacks with her staff. Thinking quickly, she kicked ROB in the torso. But ROB returned the favour by punching her in the side knocking her down.

Lilly groaned before looking up to see ROB hovering over her. The blonde's eyes in horror before rolling out of the way narrowly avoided being landed on. Lilly leaped to her feet poking her staff out sending a part of the staff into ROB's torso.

ROB was then engulfing in an explosion of ice freezing most of his body in a block. Lilly smiled retreating her staff back. However, he saw a red dot appear on the ice block. The red-clad girl raised an eyebrow. Then, ROB broke out of his block startling her.

"Adversary wields the element of ice. Threat level has improved." ROB said.

With that, he charged at Lilly who did the same. They were both about to attack each other at the same time.

Suddenly, Lilly planted her staff into the ground.

ROB swung his arms forward to strike Lilly. However, he had struck nothing but air. Turning his head around in confusion, he scanned the area.

"Scanning for adversary. She had vanished." ROB said.

Suddenly, he sensed some kind of sound over his way. Turning his head up, he saw Lilly slowly descending down spinning her staff like a propeller. Seeing her chance, Lilly stopped her flight and fell to the ground raising her staff over her. Lilly smashed her staff over ROB's head.

"And THAT'S for trying to crush me!" Lilly scolded.

ROB staggered back before recovering. Moving forward, he punched a few times. Raising her staff, she had managed to block the incoming attacks. But found herself being forced back every time.

"_This is bad… Being a robot, his punches are quite hard." _Lilly thought. _"I have to hit this guy with something harder."_

The staff-wielder then stepped back avoiding a robotic roundhouse from ROB. Lilly then got into a stance like she was about to swing a baseball bat. ROB went on his guard expecting to easily block the attack.

However, he wasn't expecting for Lilly's staff to multiply by ten.

ROB scanned each of the staff. "Faeces."

Lilly swung her multiple staffs into ROB's face striking him many times before he was sent spinning out of the ring too stunned to float back.

ROB landed in The Brave Little Toaster where he got stuck on a magnetic crane.

Lilly sighed in relief as her multiple staffs turn back to normal. She then smiled and nodded before turning around. She then saw Ike head-butting Hayate out of the ring (and into Wii Sports Resort where he dominated against anyone that came at him with plastic swords.) Lilly shrugged before walking off.

"Tetra Assault!" Dhaos shouted throwing a series of punches into Banjo's face before knocking him away with an uppercut.

Banjo landed on his side stunned. Kazooie popped out of his backpack looking surprisingly concerned. She then glared at Dhaos.

"Hey! Nobody does that to Banjo but ME!" Kazooie said launching an egg at Dhaos.

The blonde man even swatted it away.

"Prism Sword!"

"Prism Sword!"

Dhaos watched a load of clear glowing crystals fell all around him. Then, he was being struck by rainbow-coloured beams of light all over his body. Once the attack was done, he collapsed on his knees breathing heavily.

"How do you like our Double Prims Sword?" Marta smirked.

"And the section is still young." Jade said with a calm smile.

Dhaos growled as he stood up. As much as he hated to admit it, he was losing. And unless he does something soon, Jade will literally unleash his indignation onto him.

You see, Indignation is a very powerful spell that involves striking down the enemy with a giant bolt of lightning. Dhaos was the very first person to endure this spell a long time ago. Because of that, it had somewhat became a meme that he would be defeated by Indignation. So much that he had actually gotten a fear of it.

With a snarl, he knew that he had to get rid of Jade before he had enough power to go into "overlimit" and unleash it but Marta, Banjo & Kazooie would even let him near him.

Then he remembered that he had OTHER skills.

"Circular!" Dhaos shouted sending a series of blue lights flying around. They took Marta, Banjo & Kazooie by surprise striking them knocking them down.

"Dhaos Laser!" Dhaos yelled shooting a blue beam of light at Jade. The mage quickly summoned his spear to block it but found himself being forced back. Dhaos saw this and cast another spell.

"Tractor Beam!" Dhaos shouted sending a giant tractor beam carrying Jade in the air. Dhaos quickly flew after him and spiked him to the ground.

"Now you listen here, Curtiss!" Dhaos growled pulling Jade to his face.. "I have not travelled halfway around the universe just to be hit by Indignation! You hear me! I will NOT go through that again!"

Jade stayed stunned for a moment but when he had recovered, he looked surprisingly calm as he adjusted his glasses.

"I can see that considering you just left yourself open to attack." Jade said.

Dhaos' eyes widened before turning around. To have Banjo charged into his stomach head-first knocking the wind out of him. Kazooie then started to repeatedly peck his face leaving several bruises. Banjo then gave him a good uppercut.

Dhaos stepped back stunned before shaking his head. With a snarl, he was about to attack.

"Remnant Strike!"

Marta then came from behind Dhaos doing a sliding kick knocking the evil king off his feet. Turning around quickly, she swung her hands up striking Dhaos while he was still in air sending him flying upwards. When he was falling down, Marta let out a green ball of energy sending the blonde man out of the ring.

Dhaos landed in Mario Party 8 where he landed on the same space as Waluigi. Unfortunately for the both of them, it was when Boo decided to use his Cashzap candy on Waluigi's space.

A bug-boned claw clashed with a chainsaw. Arakune and Juliet Starling pushed against each other trying to gain ground.

Suddenly, a hole opened up in Arakune's body where a black tongue sprang out striking Juliet in the face.

The cheerleader staggered back holding her face. "Gross! I did NOT come into this tournament to be part of some sick tentacle hentai!"

Suddenly, Tiffany came out of nowhere and kicked Arakune in the face causing him to stagger back.

"Nice one!" Juliet grinned at her fellow cheerleader.

"Spa… e, plea… I jus… ant to wi… he pri… ney so I… Cou… turn to… rmal." Arakune said.

Juliet and Tiffany blinked twice in confusion.

"Um, what did you say?" Tiffany asked raising a gloved hand.

"I ha… ade my… int as… lear as… day." Arakune said.

"Forget it, Tiffany. Creepies like THESE are just meant for conversations." Juliet said shaking her head.

Arakune gave a sigh though it sounded like a moan. He then lunged forward.

"Look out!" Juliet shouted as she and Tiffany dove out of the way.

Juliet sprang to life swinging her chainsaw into the Arakune's back leaving a rainbow trail. Arakune let out a strange cry of pain before whirling around whacking Juliet in the face. That was when Tiffany charged in punching Arakune in the face with her boxing gloves.

As for Arakune staggered back, Juliet put away her chainsaw (where was anyone guess) and got out a pair of yellow pom-poms. Running towards Arakune, she did a few cheerleader moves while kicking the black creature at the same time.

Tiffany then lunged over hip-first striking Arakune down where she proceeded to beat the shadowy figure down.

Juliet smirked. "It's true what they say. I guess blondes DO have more fun."

With that, she made her way over. However before she could go far, Wolf crashed into her (courtesy of a throw from Bison).

Juliet groaned as she slowly fluttered her eyes open stunned. She then saw Wolf laying head-first in her chest still stunned.

"Ew! Get off!" Juliet said uppercutting Wolf back to reality.

"Ow! What the!?" Wolf said rubbing his chin.

"Hey! I know you are an endangered species and I am all for repopulating you!" Juliet snarled. "But don't do it without permission! Like seriously! Ugh!"

Wolf blinked his good eye twice before realizing what was wrong. "Oh, I see. Don't worry. I didn't do that on purpose."

Juliet narrowed her eyes. "How could I be so sure you are not lying?"

Wolf smirked. "Well, for one thing. I am the leader of a mercenary group. I have better things than going skirt-chasing after ditzy stereotypical cheerleaders who thinks their good looks would get them through life."

Juliet blinked twice. Wolf then got up and dusted himself off.

"Now if you excuse me, I have a bounty to…" Wolf started before he walked off.

That was when Juliet grabbed him by the tail. With a surprising amount of strength, he pitched him out of the arena.

Wolf landed in the Sonic Archie Comics where he took out his aggressions on Drago the Wolf.

"GTFO of here!" Juliet said angrily before walking back. "Tiffany, you can NOT believe what this rude piece of fuzz said to…"

That was all she got out before Arakune threw Tiffany out of the ring (and into Elite Beat Agents where she helped the divas through the level.) Juliet growled before charging forward with revenge on her mind.

**(Hotel; Lobby)**

"Are you freaking kidding me!?"

The security team had made their way back to the lobby to investigate Espio's hospitalisation. However when they finally arrived, everyone was already gone.

"Every time! Every time!" Kanji said exasperated. "At this rate, we will go around in circles all time and STILL not get a single clue."

"Yeah, this isn't funny anymore." Hunter said putting his hands on his hips.

"It was NEVER funny, Hunter."

Ally shook her head before turning to the lady at the counter. "Miss, could you tell me everything that had happened?"

The lady nodded. "The person who got injured was Espio the Chameleon from Sonic the Hedgehog and the attacker was Vega from Street Fighter."

"Is there any reason why they were fighting in the first place?" Ally asked.

The lady shook her head. "Not that I heard of but whatever the fight was about, it sounded serious."

"We know." Ally said slapping her head.

"Well, now what?" Vivi asked.

Ally shook her head. "Miss, has anything told you about the fight?"

"Yes, a group of people." The lady said.

Ally's eyes widened at this. "Really?"

"What's wrong, Ally?" Hunter asked.

The boxer turned around. "Don't you see? I have been in a group of people to stop a conspiracy too!"

"Oh right!" Vivi said. "So that means…"

"There is another group out there trying to stop the plot themselves." Ally said.

Mel bit her lip. "So what now?"

"Keep doing our job." Ally said. "Whoever is in the group, could use all the help they can get."

"Yeah!" The others said.

Ally gave a small smile and nodded. She was about give the order to move out.

Until a tremor was felt across the entire hotel making everyone shake in their places. It slowly stopped.

"What in the…" Ally said.

**(The Arena)**

"…Hang was THAT just now?" Nack the Weasel asked getting up.

"I don't know but the better question how do WE feel it?" Olimar asked. "The arena is literally floating over a portal."

"Well, whatever it is, it had stopped now." Nack said readying his gun. "So how about we go back to me filling you full of corks, hm?"

Olimar sighed. Nack smirked before shooting a few corks. Olimar yelped before taking the attacks to his body and helmets with the corks bouncing off it.

Olimar staggered back stunned. "Hey! What are you trying to do? Kill me? You could have knocked over my helmet my mistake and suffocate me!"

"If that's the case, why leave your home at all let alone enter this fighting tournament?" Nack asked. "Not a smart move in my opinion."

Olimar shook his head before commanding his friends to attack. Nack thought quickly and shot at the Pikmin knocking them back with corks. Luckily for them, it only stunned them for a moment. Nack smirked before rushing forward shooting corks at Olimar who took the attacks and staggered back.

"You look tired. How about you just sit back and let me eliminate you peacefully?" Nack asked with a smirk.

Olimar recovered shaking his head. "N-No. I… We are still fight."

"If you say so." Nack shrugged. "Don't say you haven't been warned."

With that, he charged forward. Olimar yelped before swinging his head forward slamming his helmet into Nack's forehead knocking him down.

"Okay! Now!" Olimar shouted as the Pikmin ran over to the downed treasure hunter and started to lift him off the ground before dragging the weasel over to the ropes.

"Hey! Get off!" Nack demanded. He then slammed his tail down. Much to Olimar's surprise, this sent him flying straight up into the air. Nack then landed behind Olimar and kicked him in the back making him stagger forward.

Olimar turned around cursing his luck that he decided to split up with Lucas at the moment. The psychic boy would have dominated Nack. The weasel was too small and quick to hit and none of his Pikmin can absorb his corks.

Taking a deep breath, he picked up a purple Pikmin and threw him at Nack. However, Nack was quick and ducked under the attack.

"How in the world are you so agile?" Olimar asked.

"I am a treasure hunter, bub." Nack smirked. "I had been chasing and BEING chased so many times, I guess it rubbed off on me."

"Even with your lack of work?" Olimar asked.

This struck a nerve on Nack's head. "I DIDN'T need to hear that."

With that, he shot another cork at Olimar. The astronaut yelped before jumping out of the way.

That was when Nack ran around, spun around and slamming his tail into the vertically-challenged man's side sending him straight out of the ring. All of the Pikmin immediately followed their leader and jumped in.

Olimar landed in Sonic Adventure where he watched his Pikmin friends play together with the Chao.

Two eggs collided with each other and cracked. Suddenly, another egg rolled forward.

Banjo yelped before diving out of the way. The egg stopped rolling to reveal that it was Yoshi.

"I can't believe we nearly got run over by a sugar-crazed mix of a dinosaur and a frog!" Kazooie said in disbelief.

"I guess there is much more to this guy than meets the eye." Banjo said getting up.

"If he is even a guy" Kazooie said eyeing Yoshi suspicious.

Yoshi heard Kazooie's snarky comment and did not appreciate it. He rushed forward.

"Banjo! Bend over!" Kazooie ordered.

The bear nodded before crouching down allow Kazooie to peck at Yoshi. However, the green dinosaur jumped up did his flutter kick striking Kazooie in the head multiples times. Once he was done, he slammed his head around Banjo.

As the brown mammal staggered back, Kazooie shook her head before snarling.

"So you think you are a little Sonic the Hedgehog." Kazooie growled. "Banjo, let's switch!"

The bear nodded as he spun around. Suddenly, Kazooie came out of her backpack and landed on the ground with her holding BANJO up now. She then dashed towards Yoshi at an alarming speed pecking at him.

Yoshi cried in pain taking the attack before he was smacked in the face by Kazooie's wing following by a close-range egg to the face knocking him down.

"Banjo, he is down!" Kazooie shouted. "Switch back and throw him out!"

The bear nodded before they went to their original position. Banjo then bent down to pick up Yoshi.

That was until Yoshi sprang to life and kicked Banjo in the face startling Kazooie. He then stuck out his tongue at the two catching Banjo and dragging him in.

Yoshi then laid not one but TWO eggs. One was large was the other was small. The latter was rocking around violently as if furious. Nobody had to guess which egg the bear and bird duo were in. Yoshi promptly kicked both eggs out of the arena.

Banjo & Kazooie landed in Friends. Once the shock of a talking bear and bird was been overcome, they surprising fit right in.

Crash ran around the arena running in fear from Pinstripe's barrage of bullets from his Tommy gun. The bandicoot continued running until Ripper Roo came out of nowhere and landed straight on top on him pinning down.

"Hey, hey! You got him!" Pinstripe smirked. "I guess you are not completely useless, after all!"

Crash however merely did his spin attack sending Ripper Roo straight into Pinstripe knocking both baddies down.

Pinstripe groaned before pushing Ripper Roo off of him. "I take it all back."

He then looked up to see Crash running over and leaping up in the air. Pinstripe yelped before Crash body-slammed into him knocking the wind off of him.

The gangster coughed a bit before giving Crash an uppercut. "Get off me, you sicko!

Crash jumped back only to have Ripper Roo do a dropkick into his face knocking him away. The bandicoot skidded on the ground. Pinstripe then started to open fire on the downed bandicoot.

"Whoa!" The bandicoot cried in pain. Pinstripe continued shooting firing while advancing forward.

Then, Ripper Roo came out of nowhere and jumped on Crash's back. Crash yelped.

Pinstripe couldn't help but smirk. "Heh. It is about time that this schmuck on the losing side for once!"

Crash weakly got up holding his head. Looking annoyed, he spun towards Ripper Roo knocking him away. Once he was done, he made his way towards Pinstripe.

Pinstripe yelped before using his gun to block a kick from Crash. Shooting out his own feet, he kicked the bandicoot in the stomach knocking him followed by a punch to the face. However, Crash quickly countered with a punch of him striking Pinstripe right in the nose.

Pinstripe held his nose in pain to see that there was a bit of blood. "Oh-ho-ho! Now you had stepped on a landmine, bub."

With that, he advanced forward. Crash did the same thing. Both of them looked determined. Pinstripe made the first move shooting bullets. However, Crash was quick and ducked under the attack and giving him stomach a good punch. Pinstripe coughed a couple of times before head-butting Pinstripe in the face causing him to stagger back.

Suddenly, Ripper Roo hopped past the two laughing maniacally. The two stared at the blue kangaroo with blinking eyes.

Pinstripe sighed as he shook his head. "I don't know why we keep that nutjob around."

His eyes then widened in horror when he saw that when Ripper Roo bounced past, he had planted a nitro crate on the ground.

BOOM!

Crash and Pinstripe took the explosion head-on and was sent flying towards opposite sides of the arena until they fall out of the ring.

Pinstripe landed in a grassy plain in Joe & Mac. Looking around, he growled in anger.

"Ugh! That idiot! He eliminated his own ally!" Pinstripe said. "I knew that demented kangaroo was more a liability than an asset!"

Suddenly, Joe & Mac bumped into him screaming their heads off.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, you little piles of s…" Pinstripe snapped.

That was all he got out until he got stepped by a giant T-Rex. The dinosaur continued to chase the caveman unaware who she stepped on or that Crash Bandicoot was on her head sleeping.

The feet of Richard Meyer and Soiree Meira collided with each other for what seemed like the tenth time. Soiree growled before swinging his foot at Richard's head only for the older man to duck under it. Richard swung his own leg only for Soiree to skilfully flip over the leg.

The crowd cheered for their display. Soiree smirked as he played to the crowd.

"Thank you! Thank you! You are beautiful!" Soiree grinned. "Don't worry! I will beat this guy!"

Richard's face scrunched up in disgust. "They are cheering for me too."

Soiree gave a smirk. "Perhaps but definitely not the ladies."

Richard's eyes widened before narrowing them. "Hey!"

Richard ran towards Soiree swinging a leg at him. However, the white-haired man merely raised his knee easily blocking the attack following up a kick to the face knocking him away.

Richard quickly recovered to see the teenager do break-dancing like moves towards him. Richard narrowed his eyes before doing the same thing. The crowd watched with joy as the two Capoeira fighters clashed kicks with each other dancing around each other.

Suddenly, Richard found an opening and kicked Soiree in the face knocking him to the ground. Soiree landed hard on his back before quickly leaped back to his feet.

"Big Wednesday!" Soiree shouted swinging his leg sending a giant ring of wind into Richard's stomach causing him to stagger back.

Richard stopped himself in his place. When he was fighting, he noticed Bowser and Bison were still going at it. Raising an eyebrow, he wondered if now was the best time to help.

"Well, how do you like my master Capoeira skills?" Soiree grinned.

"Being able to fire a projectile does not make you a good Capoeira fighter." Richard said.

"Maybe not but it is still unique." Soiree smirked.

"Oh yeah! Because you are the first person in the King of Fighters tournament to use a projectile." Richard said rolling his eyes.

Soiree's smirk vanished. "Hey!"

With that, he charged forward shooting his leg. However, Richard swerved to the side avoiding the kick. Flipping himself in place, he sent Soiree flying into Nack.

Richard saw where his rival had landed on smirked. "Sorry, kid. Looks like we have to postpone our match for now."

With that, he walked over to the fight between Bowser and Bison.

That was until the Undertaker walked into his way with his cold stare.

"Um, hi?" Richard asked not liking where this was going.

"That guy over there is dangerous. You would be better off not going near him." The Undertaker said.

"I know that but…" Richard started.

That was all he got out before the Undertaker grabbed him by the head and threw him out of the arena.

Richard landed in Dance Dance Revolution where he used his Capoeira skills to get the best score.

The Undertaker nodded his head dusting his hands together.

"Hey!"

The Undertaker raised an eyebrow before turning around to see Edward Falcon storming over looking furious.

"What the heck was that just now? He was just trying to help!" Falcon scolded.

"He wasn't strong enough to face that creep. He would have been killed." The Undertaker said.

"That's no reason to eliminate him!" Falcon snapped.

"I know his type, kid. Too stubborn to listen." The Undertaker said shaking his head.

Falcon narrowed his eyes. "Well, I have you know that I am quite stubborn too."

The Undertaker rolled his eyes and sighed. "I knew you were going to say that. Kid, you have no idea what you are getting yourself into."

Falcon didn't say anything. He merely rushed over punching his fist out. The Undertaker quickly blocked the punch and shot his foot out kicking Falcon in the stomach knocking him away.

Falcon flew backwards in pain before managing rolled back into position before trying again. Falcon tried again only for the Undertaker to grab him flip him onto his back.

"Ugh!" Falcon groaned. "What is a wrestler so strong?"

"You think wrestling is just a soap opera, kid?" The Undertaker said. "It is as real as it comes."

"Could have fooled me with all that drama…" Falcon grunted getting back up.

The Undertaker let a low growl escape his lips. "And to think, I wanted to take it easy on you."

With that, he swung his fist at Falcon only for the pilot to duck under the attack and send his own punch into the wrestler's stomach. Despite having the wind knocked out of him, the Undertaker had managed to grab Falcon and spiked him into the ground. The black-clad man then let himself fall with his elbow diving into Falcon's back.

Falcon cried in pain. As much as he hated to admit it, he was seriously out of his league. The Undertaker was not only strong but was also skilled. He needed a lot of power to defeat this guy.

That was when his eyes widened in remembrance.

"Well, do you give up?" The Undertaker asked.

Falcon quickly got up. "Are you kidding me? I am just warming up!"

The Undertaker shook his head. "Amazing. You are clearly outmatched and outclassed and yet you continue to fight."

Falcon merely smirked. "That's because I have THIS."

With that, he pulled out a Smash Ball from behind his back. The Undertaker merely raised his eyebrow as Falcon smashed it in his hands engulfing himself in a bright light resorting the wrestler to use his hat to shield his eyes.

When the light cleared, the Undertaker looked to see someone take Falcon's place. A figure in red armour using his jet blaster to hover over the ground.

"Well, still feeling that I am outmatched and outclassed?" Falcon asked.

With that, he shot a missile at the Undertaker who easily dodged it. However, the missile was a homing one as it turned around and struck the black-clad man in the back. In a small explosion, the Undertaker staggered forward. Falcon then rushed forward and did a series of punches and kicks to the Undertaker's face and torso not giving him a chance to react.

With an uppercut to the chin, Falcon sent the wrestler into the air before crouching down. Rushing forward with his fist out, he engulfed in a white light striking the Undertaker multiple times. But Falcon was done yet, he zoomed through the Undertaker a few times until he was out of the arena with no hope of returning.

The Undertaker landed in Paperboy where he found the Grim Reaper chasing down the panicking titular character. Deciding to help out the poor kid, he went to town with him.

In a bright light, Falcon went back to his normal form with a big grin proud of his elimination.

"Wow! That Smash Ball DID work like the Power Stones!" Falcon said. "And I only needed one of them!"

He then turned around to see Nack shoving Soiree out of the ring (and into SSX where he landed on Luther while he was boarding. They both went into a tree.) Falcon raised an eyebrow before shrugging deciding not to bother him.

**(Recovery Room)**

"Look. Richard had finally been eliminated." Ayame pointed out as the group stood outside of the Recovery Room.

"It is about time too!" Shoma grumbled.

"Cool it, Shoma. We don't know if the people Richard recruited are still in the arena." Roberto said.

The white-clad teen merely rolled his eyes. "Way to lower our expectations, Roberto."

"Hey, I am just saying." The soccer player doing his trademark shrug.

Bean laid his face on the ground looking bored while rolling a bomb to himself. "Ugh! Why do that Astaroth get to have fun while the rest of us have to wait?"

"Because he has far more endurance than any of us." Nagare explained. "He is the only one to face that Barbatos guy head on."

"Besides, like I said earlier, I have faith in Astaroth." Shadow said before smirking. "In fact knowing him, I think he is having fun with the fight."

Suddenly, everyone felt a tremor throughout a hotel.

"Another tremor?" Wang-Tang asked in disbelief.

"There is no way that this was a coincidence." Samus said shaking her head.

Fox's eyes then widened. "Wait… Could it be…?"

Shadow merely smirked. "See, I told you."

**(Dome; Hallway)**

Astaroth crashed into a wall causing an unsightly crack in it. The golem groaned shaking his head. He looked up to see Barbatos charging forward with his axe. Astaroth swerved his head to the side avoiding the axe as he made the crack bigger. Shooting his foot out, Astaroth kicked Barbatos awau.

Needless to say, the hallway had become a war-zone. Ever since Astaroth and Barbatos had started to fight each other, they had been demolishing the hallway around them in their fight. Also, they kept creating tremors all over the place.

The two giants clashed axes with each other trying to shove forward gaining ground on each other. They both glared into each other's eyes causing sparks to appear.

"Why are you helping those guys? Aren't you a villain?" Barbatos asked.

"I am! But I am off-the-clock seeing that Soul Edge isn't here!" Astaroth smirked. "Besides, who says I can't take the souls of villains?"

Barbatos scoffed. "You actually think you can beat me when it took seven guys to take me down?"

"That's because I have more endurance and is not afraid to kill!" Astaroth countered.

Barbatos merely smirked. "Good. Makes it more fun for me."

With that, he kneed Astaroth in the stomach. With the giant stunned, Barbatos swung his axe into Astaroth's chest knocking him away and sending him into a wall.

Astaroth painfully peeled himself off to the wall rubbing his head only for Barbatos to run up and use his axe to give his fellow axe-wielder to a bear-hug squeezing the life out of him.

Astaroth winced in pain before realizing that one of his hands was free. Thinking quickly, he slammed onto Barbatos' head stunning him and making him release Astaroth. The golem returned the favour by doing a bear-hug of his own making sure that both hands weren't free.

Barbatos cringed his teeth in pain as Astaroth applied pressure to the back. However, the blue-haired man swung his head forward head-butting Astaroth causing him to release.

"I'll crush your bones!" Barbatos shouted slamming his axe onto the ground causing Astaroth to be stunned. Suddenly, a rock appeared from the ground striking him the face. Barbatos shot his axe into the boulder causing it to shatter in Astaroth's face knocking him down.

"Writhe in pain!" Barbatos shouted stomping on Astaroth's back zapping him with lightning making him cry out in pain. Astaroth tried to prop himself on his hands and knees until Barbatos grabbed his head and shoved in the ground.

"Do you really think a mere golem would beat me?" Barbatos taunted. "There is a reason why you died in the fourth game and another golem replaced you!"

With that, he raised his axe over him ready to finish the job.

That was until Astaroth used his own axe to trip up Barbatos and sent him onto his back. Astaroth angrily got up and forced Barbatos back onto his feet.

"Okay, this is where I stop playing for fun." Astaroth said darkly.

With that, he slammed his axe onto Barbatos' shoulder followed by a head-butt knocking him back onto his back. Astaroth then slammed his axe into his torso and started to push him around the hallway as if he was a mop.

Once he was done, he swung his axe sending his enemy flying straight into a wall. Normally, this would kill somebody but not someone like Barbatos. However, it was more than enough to knock him out.

Astaroth breathed in and out heavily before laughing. "Heh. That was actually fun! Not even Maxi gave me this much of a battle! I am going to enjoy feasting on your soul!"

With that, he advanced forward towards the unconscious Barbatos ready for the final strike.

"Freeze!"

Astaroth jumped before looking to the side to the security team glaring at this.

"So THIS had been the cause of the tremors all over this place!" Ally said punching her fists together. "I don't know what happened here but you are coming with us!"

Astaroth blinked twice looking back and forth through the members of the security team. He then sighed in disbelief.

"Just. Freaking. Typical."

With that, he grabbed Barbatos' head and threw it at the surprised security team knocking them all down onto the ground.

Kanji groaned getting up holding his head. He then scowled. "Why you…!"

He then noticed that Astaroth was long gone.

"H-Hey! Where did he go?" Kanji asked in disbelief.

"There is no way that he couldn't have gone far!" Hunter said getting up. "I'd been come on! Does he LOOK fast?"

"But what about this Barbatos guy?" Vivi asked.

"Oh, right." Ally said. "I had heard a lot about this guy. He is just as dangerous as that Astaroth guy."

"All right. Let's take this guy to the Recovery Room first." Mel said. "It is a miracle that he is still breathing."

"Right." Branky said. "Hunter, pick him up."

Hunter's eyes widened. "Me? You want me to pick up this ogre all by myself? Are you for real?"

"Here, let me help you." Kanji offered bending down.

"Thank you." Hunter sighed.

Suddenly, everyone looked in awe as Kanji easily lifted up Barbatos' prone form with one arm.

"Huh, this guy is lighter than he looks. Who knew?" Kanji asked before turning to Hunter. "Don't worry, Hunter. I got this guy."

The cheetah blinked twice before pouting and crossing his arms. "Show-off."

**(The Arena)**

Edward Falcon looked around. "Where ARE these tremors coming from?"

"I don't know but I sure hope that was the last one." Bonus-Kun said. "These interruptions are getting quite repetitive."

Falcon raised an eyebrow. "Incidentally, how DO you feel tremors anyway?"

"Oh, hush up and fight."

Falcon blinked twice before shrugging realizing that he wasn't going to get a straight answer. Rushing forward, he did a few punches to Bonus-Kun before booting him away.

Bonus-Kun landed on his back (or at least what Falcon assumed was his back) but he somehow flipped back into a standing position. He then shot an energy ball from his mouth. Falcon ducked under the projectile and did a blow to Bonus-Kun's body.

The punching bag cried in pain before swinging his head forward into Falcon's head before flipping in place "kicking" him in the chin knocking him away. Falcon fell before landing on his back before flipping back onto his feet.

Bonus-Kun raised an eyebrow. "You are a skilled fighter, child. Why have your node haven't seen work for a while or at least had appeared in a crossover fighter."

"There is not a day that we haven't asked ourselves that." Falcon said punching his palm.

"You have my sympathy, lad. Unfortunately, I cannot afford to let you win." Bonus-Kun said. "My node needs the eliminations too."

"I expect no other way." Falcon said punching his fist together.

He then rushed forward doing a straight punch. Bonus-Kun scrunched himself down allowing the attack to go through. However, Falcon made up for his mistake by spiking his head in Bonus-Kun's head before booting him away.

Bonus-Kun rolled across the ground before jumping back into position to see Falcon running over. Thinking quickly, Bonus-Kun did his spinning kick attack only for Falcon to leap over him and turn around punching him in the back of his head.

Bonus-Kun hopped forward a few times before stopping himself. He then turned around to glare Falcon who returned the stare. The two looked at each other before they both rushed at each other.

Suddenly, Bonus-Kun leaped up high into the air before descending down head-first with Falcon too stunned to react. Bonus-Kun's head landed on Falcon's own. Bonus-Kun jumped back to see Falcon holding his head on his knees.

"You are a worthy opponent. It is a pity most people can't see that." Bonus-Kun said kicking him out of the ring.

Falcon landed in Pilotwings. Once he got himself in a plane, the enemy ships did not have a chance.

Kairi held up her Keyblade to block Ike's giant sword as they both struggled with each other. However, Ike was clearly winning due to having a larger build and weapon. The mercenary then found an opening kicking Kairi in the stomach knocking her away.

The brunette staggered back to recover. Deciding to try a different approach, she rushed forward as Ike went on his guard. However, he wasn't expecting Kairi to do a sliding kick knocking Ike off of his feet and onto his face.

Kairi then got back up and landed on Ike's back causing the blue-haired man to cry in. Getting back up, he sent the teenager on her rear before turning around. Kairi got back up and leaped up swinging her Keyblade downwards. Ike quickly raised his sword to block it.

When Ike resorts to using brute strength, Kairi was using her ability and speed to fight. Both strategies were constantly clashing with each other and one could only wonder who would win. Ike and Kairi got into their stances glaring each other now.

Suddenly, Ike paused to see Chipp Zanuff running towards Kairi. "It seems that our fight is about to be interrupted."

Kairi looked up to see Jade Curtiss walking behind Ike. "Looks like it."

"Well, it can't be help for the moment." Ike said.

"Right." Kairi nodded.

With that, the two people turned around to strike their respective attacks.

Chipp raised the blade of his wrist to block Kairi's Keyblade. "Wow. You are more aware of your surroundings than you look!"

The pink-clad girl narrowed her eyes. "What is your deal, anyway attacking me from behind?"

"Hey, everyone else was already else fighting someone else at the moment." Chipp shrugged. "I decided to interrupt a fight and I chose you and smurf-hair. Nothing personal."

"Well, let's see how confident are you now that you got my full attention." Kairi said readying herself.

Chipp merely smirked before rushing forward at an alarming speed. Kairi had absolutely zero time to react and got a hard blow to the body before a kick to the face. Kairi sprawled across the ground in pain.

Kairi weakly used her Keyblade to prop herself up. Her eyes then widened to see Chipp forward over. Thinking quickly, she swung her weapon at the white-haired man. However, the moment she did so, Chipp disappeared.

"Huh? Where did he go?" Kairi asked looking around.

Suddenly, she cried in pain before collapsing forward. Chipp stood over her lowering his blade after he had cut Kairi's back.

Kairi winced before looking back. "Where… Where did you come from?"

"Um, hello? I am a NINJA." Chipp said. "It is a rule for me to disappear into the darkness."

"So it is, isn't it?" Kairi asked weakly narrowing her eyes trying to ignore her latest injury.

With that, she ran forward swinging her Keyblade only for Chipp to block it with his blade. Kairi tried again swinging her Keyblade only for Chipp to disappear.

This was exactly what Kairi was waiting for.

Raising her Keyblade in the air, she focused as a bright light slowly emitted from the Keyblade around her.

Suddenly, she heard a scream from the side. Turning her head, she saw Chipp shielding his eyes. Thinking quickly, she slashed in the chest, kicked in the stomach and slammed the handle into his head knocking him down.

"A word of advice. Don't openly admit that you reply on disappearing into the darkness against someone who can use light." Kairi said shoving Chipp underneath the top rope.

Chipp landed in Sonic Unleashed where he used his ninja skills to explore Spagonia.

Ike raised his sword to block Jade's spear.

"Thunder Lance!" Jade shouted summoning a bolt of lightning onto his spear electrocuting Ike a bit.

Jade then spun his spear around before planting it in the ground. "Mighty Deluge!"

A geyser then struck Ike sending him straight up into the air. Jade took this time to cast a spell.

"Energy Blast!" Jade shouted as a blast of energy appeared on Ike's back.

The mercenary landed hard on the floor before he groaned weakly getting up.

"How can be a mage be so strong as close-range combat?" Ike asked in disbelief.

"Probably the same reason why you are able to handle a two-handed sword with one hand." Jade said adjusting his glasses.

"Hey, I am a mercenary! I had to be skilled!" Ike scolded.

"I fail to see how being a mercenary gives you the ability to wield a heavy sword so easily." Jade said. "Because you didn't answer my question properly, I have the right to refuse your own question."

Ike groaned deciding to ignore it. He then got into a stance. Suddenly at a fast speed, he dashed towards Jade swinging his sword. However, the brown-haired man raised his spear in time only to find himself staggering back.

Ike took advantage grabbing Jade and head-butting him a couple of times before booting him down. Jade however quickly swung his spear sending Ike onto his side. Thinking quickly, he got up and cast a spell.

"Turbelence!" Jade shouted as a geyser appeared over the ground sending Ike into the air.

"Lightning Tempest!" Jade shouted pointing his spear out creating an electric tornado striking Ike multiple times. Ike landed on his stomach in pain.

"Now if you want to surrender now, there is no shame." Jade shrugged.

Ike growled as he struggled to get up. "What is up with this guy?"

Deciding that he didn't wanted to take a chance with spells, he rushed forward. The two then clashed weapons with each other. Just like before, Ike was winning the struggle.

"Thunder…" Jade shouted.

"Not this time!" Ike shouted jumping up and raising his sword up. He then planted it in the ground resulting in an explosion sending Jade straight out of the arena.

Jade landed in the Three Stooges where he made it the Four Stooges.

Ike wiped his sweat from his brow before turning around. He then saw Yoshi head-butting Marta out of the ring (and into Toejam & Earl where Earl threw a jar at her managing to trap her inside.) Smiling at his node's success, he nodded before walking off.

"Psycho Crusher!" Bison shouted doing his trademark attack at Bowser. However, the King of Koopas merely raised his arms managing to block the attack. He then picked up the dictator and spiked him into the ground.

Bison grunted in annoyance before getting up surprising Bowser with an uppercut powered by Psycho Energy following by flipping himself forward kicking Bison twice in the forehead causing the Koopa to stagger back.

Bowser shook his head with a growl. "Give up, Bison. All you are doing is delaying the inevitable."

"Never! You had ruined my plans at the second tournament for that, I want revenge against you!" Bison growled.

"And do you really that you would beat me?" Bowser asked.

"Of course!" Bison said proudly resulting in a loud cheer.

"Man, I must have dealt the last blow harder than I thought." Bowser laughed.

Bison growled before levitating himself into the air. He then landed feet first on top of Bowser's head before flipping and falling down with his fists hurting him.

Bowser growled before sending a fist out only for Bison to swerve to the side avoiding it before kicking the Koopa in the stomach. Bowser countered by breathing onto Bison engulfing him flames. Knowing that he needed more than that to damage Bison, he grabbed the dictator leaped up high into the air putting Bison under him.

Everyone winced in pain as Bowser body-slammed Bison into the canvas knocking the wind out of him. Bowser smirked before getting up watching the stars encircling Bison's head. Effortlessly picking up, he was about to throw him out of the ring.

Until Bison snapped to attention kicking him in the jaw forcing him to let go of him. Bison then swung his hand sending a ball of Psycho Power at his enemy. Bowser snarled before easily swatting it away.

"Oh, give up already! There is not a move you got that could beat me!" Bowser snapped.

"Oh, really?" Bison said with a smirk.

With that, he started to charge up Psycho Power in his hands summoning a giant ball in his hands.

"Spare me." Bowser said rolling his eyes. "That is just an overgrown version of your projectile!"

"Oh, it is so much more than that." Bison smirked.

Bowser's eyes widened realizing that he had heard Bison's voice from behind him. Turning around, he saw another Bison charging up the same energy in his eyes. Bowser looked back and forth wondering which one was fake.

"Psycho Cannon!" Bison shouted launching the two projectiles at Bowser. The giant took the attacks head-on striking him with energy before collapsing onto the ground. One of the Bison vanished leaving the other one smirking with his arms crossed.

"Now you get what happen to people who mess with me?" Bison asked walking over and using his Psycho Power to shove Bowser out of the ring.

Bowser landed in Donkey Kong: Jungle Beat where Gloat Hog shoved him into the lava. Fortunately for Bowser, he was practically immune to lava. Unfortunately for Gloat Hog, Bowser still wasn't amused by the gesture.

Lucas nervously looked around the arena with his face breaking out with sweat. Suddenly, a rainbow blur crashed into sending the young boy down.

Rainbow Dash smirked as he flew in mid-air. "You know, it's funny. We both entered the arena in the same section of Section Three and yet we never went after each other until this very moment!"

Lucas weakly got up. "I fail to see what is so funny."

"PK Thunder!" Lucas shouted sending a ball of electricity at Rainbow Dash. The pony yelped before flew off with the attack following her. However after a few seconds, the ball disappeared.

Rainbow Dash smirked. "Not so good now that it can't keep up with your opponents, huh?"

Lucas growled before sending out an icy hexagon. "PK Freeze!"

Rainbow Dash merely flew backward allowing the projectile to disappear before it could go near her. The pony smirked before flying forward. Lucas yelped before leaping to the side.

As he did so, he used his rope snake to bite Rainbow Dash's tail. However, that turns out to be a mistake. Lucas screamed as Rainbow Dash unwittingly dragged him along with the poor boy hanging on for dear life.

Rainbow Dash looked down to see Lucas hanging onto her. "Hey, get off! I had been taken for a joyride earlier before!"

With that, she flew around the arena with Lucas screaming trying to hang on for dear life. Despite both were extremely fatigued, Rainbow Dash was still going moderately fast while Lucas was hanging on tight.

After flying in circles for a few moments, Rainbow Dash grunted in annoyance.

"Okay! That's it!" Rainbow Dash snapped flying out of the arena. "Now drop!"

"N-No." Lucas said weakly.

"And why not?" Rainbow Dash asked with a smirk.

Lucas suddenly smirked slyly. "Because I have no worries of somewhere getting hurt by my trump card."

Rainbow Dash blinked twice as Lucas ordered the rope snake to release Rainbow Dash. As he did so, he pulled out his Smash Ball. Smashing it in his hand, an aura surrounded him.

"PK… STARSTORM!"

Rainbow Dash's eyes widened before she looked up. Much to her horror, comets were raining down from the sky. The crowd cheered Rainbow Dash frantically tried to avoid the falling stars as everyone wildly cheered.

Rainbow Dash looked up to see a punch of comets falling at her at once.

"Oh, horseapples!"

Lucas watched the comets harmlessly fall out of the arena (and absolutely destroyed Nanette's mansion.) He sighed in relief landing back into the arena.

"Well, that's takes of that. I just hope I haven't hurt her too much." Lucas said.

"Well, you sure are a good hoper!"

Lucas' eyes widened before turning around only for Rainbow Dash to fly towards him and slam her head against his sending him tumbling out of the arena.

Lucas landed on a bed in Paper Mario. Too tired to do anything, he straight to sleep.

Rainbow Dash panted heavily before giving a weak smirk. "Sweet. Now I am officially the sole record holder for surviving the most sections."

With that, he looked to see who was left. Bison was floating in place laughing heartily as Ike and Lilly wisesly eyed him in case he attacked. Juliet and Arakune were still fighting each other while Kairi was trying her best to avoid Chipp's cut. Nack reloaded his eye and Yoshi curiously sniffed Bonus-Kun much to his annoyance. Finally, Ripper Roo hopped around the arena laughing like a maniac.

Rainbow Dash looked up the entrance curtain. She better make the most of the break for now because the next batch was coming out soon.

**FINAL VOTES (16 Votes)**

**(Live Votes: Die Votes) = Final Score**

IKE (SSB) (16:0) = 16 (Hayate, Jade Curtiss)

NACK THE WEASEL (StH) (15:1) =14 (Captain Olimar, Soiree Meira)

RIPPER ROO (CB) (15:1) = 14 (Crash Bandicoot, Pinstripe Potoroo)

YOSHI (SSB) (16:2) = 14 (Banjo-Kazooie, Marta Lualdi)

RAINDOW DASH (MLP: FiM) (16:6) = 10 (Lucas)

KAIRI (KH) (14:6) = 8 (Chipp Zanuff)

LILLY KANE (KoF: MI) (11:5) = 6 (ROB)

ARAKUNE (BB) (10:6) = 4 (Tiffany Lords)

M. BISON (SF:EX) (10:6) = 4 (Bowser)

BONUS-KUN (WW7) (10:7) = 3 (Edward Falcon)

JULIET STARLING (LC) (9:7) = 2 (Wolf O'Donnell)

**(ELIMINATED)**

MARTA LUALDI (To) (8:8) = 0 (Dhaos)

CAPTAIN OLIMAR (SSB) (9:10) = -1 (Dr. Nitrus Brio)

THE UNDERTAKER (WWE) (7:9) = -2 (Richard Meyer)

EDWARD FALCON (PS) (7:9) = -2 (The Undertaker)

ROB (SSB) (7:10) = -3

JADE CURTISS (To) (6:10) = -4

WOLF O'DONNELL (SSB) (6:10) = -4

DHAOS (To) (5:11) = -6

HAYATE (SF: EX) (4:12) = -8

SOIREE MEIRA (KoF: MI) (4:12) = -8

CRASH BANDICOOT (CB) (6:14) = -8

BANJO & KAZOOIE (BK) (6:14) =-8

RICHARD MEYER (KoF: MI) (6:14) = -8

DR. NITRUS BRIO (CB) (3:13) = -10

CHIPP ZANUFF (GG) (3:13) = -10

LUCAS (SSB) (6:16) = -10

TIFFANY (RS) (2:14) = -12

BOWSER (SSB) (2:15) = -13

PINSTRIPE POTOROO (CB) (1:16) = -15

**Side Battles:**

"**Clash Of The Axe-Wielding Titans"**

ASTAROTH (SC) **smashes **BARBATOS GOETIA (To)

14 to 2

**Finally Falling: **Lucas, who had been in the arena since Section THREE had finally been eliminated. Now question is, how long will Rainbow Dash last seeing that she came out of the same section as her?


	23. Section Ten

**(The Arena)**

Seven fighters nervously eyed Bison knowing that he could strike at any moment. In fact, the only person not making attention was Juliet, Arakune and of course Ripper Roo. Suddenly, they looked up hoping that the next fighter would be able to fight him.

"**GEESE HOWARD!" **(KoF: MI)

Bison's eyes widened before looking up.

The blonde crime boss came out to a mixed reaction. However, he acted as if he didn't hear this. He merely crossed his arms with an unamused look on his face. Making his way down to the ring, he stepped in.

Lilly immediately walked over. "Mr. Howard, never had I been so glad to see you! Listen, you have to get Bison out of here."

"Don't worry, Lilly. That is my extent." Geese said not keeping his eyes off of Bison. "Now stay back. I admit that I don't even want to get on your brother's bad side if you got caught in the crossfire."

Lilly nodded as Geese made his way over to Bison.

"So we meet again." Geese said getting into his stance. "I finally get the chance to get my revenge for the first tournament."

Bison merely smirked. "Like I am going to be intimidated by a man who had spent the rest of the days in hiding from the tournament."

Geese scowled. "You just stepped on a landmine."

"**NESS!" **(SSB)

The crowd cheered as the psychic boy came out to the classic Earthbound theme. Despite waving politely to the ground, he didn't look very happy.

"Figures that when Lucas and I were one section away from double-teaming, he got eliminated." Ness sighed tapping his bat on his shoulder. "Still, I am quite proud at his progress so far."

He then made his way over to Bonus-Kun who was eyeing the fight between Bison and Geese.

The punching bag turned his head to see Ness. "Oh, are you related to that young blonde fellow?"

"We represent the same node outside of Super Smash Bros." The dark-haired boy shrugged.

Bonus-Kun's eyes lit up. "Glorious! Does that mean you are as strong as him?"

"Well, I don't know if I could beat or even tie his score." Ness said before readying his bat. "But I am sure going to try.

"**MAY!" **(GG)

The orange-clad pirate came out of a mixed reaction. Carrying her anchor (which looked much heavier than her), she looked around at the negative part of the audience.

"Geez, used a cheap trick to eliminate the Champion at the second Megamix Tournament and you pay for it for the rest of your life." May muttered.

With a gulp, she nervously walked down to the ring in contrast to her usual cheery personality. She then stepped in the ring. Once in, she saw that Ike, Kairi and Lilly were glaring at her in disgust.

May chuckled nervously. "How y'all doing?"

The people glaring at her merely rolled their eyes before walking off. May sighed in relief.

"…All right. Unless something weird happens, I should be all right." The pirate said.

"**KONGMAN!" **(To)

May's face paled.

The bald muscular fighter came out of the Ready Room flexing his muscles for the crowd resulting in a loud cheer.

"I am the Champion!" Kongman flexed as everyone went wild.

Once he was done show-boating, he walked down the ramp and stepped in. He then noticed May staring at him.

"Why, hello there, little miss?" Kongman asked. "Stunned by my large muscles? Why, thank you. I spent half of my day training to get this build!"

May blinked twice.

"Bald…"

Kongman's grin vanished. "Come again?"

May raised her anchor over her.

"Bald man! Go away!"

Kongman's face paled as May leaped forward.

"JUPITER POWER! MAKE UP!"

"And now, Mystery Fighter… Number… **Nineteen**!"

Despite awed by May chasing Kongman around with her anchor, everyone looked at the entrance curtain in confusion. The anime fans of the audience suddenly went wild.

Suddenly, a glowing figure of a woman appeared from behind the curtain holding some kind of small staff. She spun around surrounding herself with green electricity. Soon, she transformed into a girl wearing a pimped-out version of a Japanese school uniform.

"**SAILOR JUPITER!" **(Sailor Moon)

Makoto Kino (or Lita Kino depending of which Sailor Moon you watched) proudly stood outside the entrance curtain with the anime fans cheering. With a nod, she dashed down to the ramp and leaped in.

Once in she made her way over to the fight between Juliet and Arakune. Suddenly, some kind of rod rose from her tiara.

"Supreme Thunder!" Sailor Jupiter shouted as a bolt of lightning crashed down on her hand. Then, the bolt flew straight towards Arakune zapping him with electricity.

Juliet looked up to see Sailor Jupiter walking off. "Oh my gosh! Is that a sailor fuku? Man, I had always wanted to wear one of those!"

"Um, thank you?" Sailor Jupiter asked. "Um, do you need some help?"

"Oh, yes! This thing is much more persistent than any zombie I faced." Juliet nodded.

"I a…. Ot a zom…" Arakune said indignantly.

"**SAKURA KUSAGANO!" **(SF: EX)

The brunette high-school student came to a loud cheer. Due to her winning the second Megamix Tournament, her popularity at these things had spiked up. She smiled before waving to the crowd before rushing down to the ring and jumping in.

Once in, Ike saw her and made his way over. "So the winner of the second Megamix Tournament is here. I never got the chance to face you in a battle."

"Well, we are both here now so what about you and me go at it for a while?" Sakura smirked.

Ike returned the smirk before getting into his stance. "Sure, just don't expect me to hold back just because you are unarmed."

"Oh, don't you worry." Sakura winked. "I had faced off against people with weapons."

**(Recovery Room)**

Blaze watched from her bed as the doctors attend to an injured Espio. Litchi Faye-Ling saw this and made her way over.

"Are you all right, Blaze?" Litchi asked.

"Yes… I am just concerned about Espio." The purple cat said looking down.

"Don't worry, we are doing our best to heal him." Litchi offered.

"I know…" Blaze said looking down. "I mean I don't know what is going on. First, I absorbed some kind of light that put me in a state. Next, someone from Bison. And now this…"

"I agree…" Litchi said biting her lip. "This is getting out of control."

Blaze looked down a sigh. So much was happening around her and she wasn't doing a single thing to help.

"I am sorry for being a bother." Blaze apologized.

"What? No! It is no bother!" Litchi insisted. "We are doctors! That is what we do!"

"But… I am a princess. I shouldn't just sit back while stuff like this happen." Blaze said looking down.

"Ha! If anything, that is exactly what you SHOULD be doing!" Gaston yelled from across the room as he was being bandaged up by Kyoko.

Kyoko blinked twice before pointing Gaston's arm.

"YOW!"

Litchi rolled her eyes. "Just ignore him."

"I know… I just wish I could help." Blaze said.

"I am sorry, Blaze but until we find out what is causing your power, that is completely out of the question." Litchi said shaking her head.

"I know…"

Suddenly, the door opened up. Blaze and Litchi turned their heads only for them to gasp.

The security team walked in with Kanji carrying the injured and unconscious Barbatos.

"Um, got room for one more?" Kanji asked casually.

Meanwhile, the group waiting outside of the Recovery Room stared with wide eyes. Expect for Shadow who merely smirked.

**(The Arena)**

"**KIM KAPHWAN!" **(KoF: MI)

The white-clad soldier of justice came out to a loud cheer. Giving his trademark mark smile (and blinding a few people close-by), he shook his legs before rushing down to the ring.

Once in, he made a beeline for Bison and Geese seeing the both of them were evil. However, his plan was interrupted by Ripper Roo coming out of nowhere and landing on top of him pinning him down.

Kim growled before getting up. "So THAT is how you want to play? Attack me when I am down! I should have known better from a villain!"

Ripper Roo merely laughed maniacally.

Kim growled before narrowing his eyes. "Okay, you know what? I wanted to go after Geese and Bison first but a villain a villain, especially when they are insane. You will pay for your crimes."

Ripper Roo surprisingly blinked twice before kicking Kim in the face.

"**CAPTAIN FALCON!" **(SSB)

_(Forever he will be my hero…)_

_(And I believe he knows the way!)_

_(And not just only for tonight…)_

_(And now that I'm not just a dreamer…)_

_(And I know I've got what he's got!)_

_(And not just only for tonight!)_

The hotshot pilot came out an enormous cheer. He merely saluted the crowd before rushing down to the ring at an alarming speed and jumped in.

Rainbow Dash watched this with a slack jaw. "Omigosh! Omigosh! Omigosh! It is Captain Falcon! THE Captain Falcon! If I fight this guy… And possible WIN. The Wonderbolts would HAVE to take me."

She then turned around. "But how am I going to keep up with this guy being in the arena so long as I did. All right, Rainbow? Calm down. All you have to show him that you are boss. Should be easy considering that I had gotten the most eliminations and…"

"Um…"

Rainbow Dash yelped before turned around to see Captain Falcon with a confused face.

"I take it you wanted to fight me?" Captain Falcon said flatly.

Rainbow Dash gulped nervously. "So much for making a grand entrance…"

"**ESTELLE SIDOS HEURASSEIN!" **(To)

The pink-haired pink-clad princess exited the Ready Room with other thoughts besides the tournament going through her mind.

"First, that cat shows up literally glowing and then we had to escort the chameleon into the Recovery Room after Vega after him." Estelle said shaking her head. "What is going on?"

Deciding to ignore it, Estelle stepped into the ring. Looking at the chase between Kongman and May, she decided to help her nodal companion getting out her sword and shield.

"Cavalry!" Estelle yelled raising up her shield. Much to everyone's surprise, she had managed to block the huge anchor.

"Hey, toots! Get out of my way!" May yelled. "I have to get that bald man!"

"You had been chasing Kongman ever since he had entered for no reason." Estelle scolded.

"I said get out of my way! If you don't, I will MAKE you get out of my way!" May demanded.

Estelle looked back at Kongman. "Kongman! What did you do to this girl!?"

"How the heck am I supposed to do!?" The large man insisted. "She just started attacking me yelling "Bald!" every time!"

"**KNUCKLES THE ECHIDNA!" **(StH)

_(Won't be frightened. I'll stand up)_

_(To all the pain and turmoil)_

_(Just believe in myself)_

_(Won't rely on others)_

_(Get this power to wipe out)_

_(The havoc and anarchy)_

_(This is my planet)_

_(Gonna fight for my destiny)_

The red-furred echidna came out a loud cheer and his theme from Sonic Adventure. Throwing a few practice punches, he had his eyes locked on his target. Jumping up and gliding all of the way down to the ring, he avoided Kim flying past and Ripper Roo hopped after him.

Bison blocked a blow from Geese only for Knuckles to punch him the face knocking him away.

Geese was not amused. "That was MY target, fuzzball!"

"Well, tough luck!" Knuckles snapped. "The Master Emerald had been shattered into pieces at the second tournament because of his stupid plot and now I want revenge!"

Geese merely scoffed. "Just don't blame me if you get the way of one of my attacks."

"Same to you, buddy!" Knuckles snapped.

Bison merely narrowed his eyes. "It seems I am the celebrity of the evening."

"And now, Mystery Fighter… Number… "**Twenty**!"

"**BAHN!" **(Fighting Vipers)

Coming out to a decent cheer, the blue-clad fighter punched his fist into his palm with the visor of his cap covering his eyes.

"This tournament would be more than good enough practice for the crossover RPG I am going to start in." Bahn said walking down and stepping. "Hopefully, I should be able to join everyone what the Vipers could do."

"Hey, Bahn!"

The young man's eyes widened under his hat before turning to see Nack making his way over.

"Oh, great. What do you want, Nack?" Bahn asked rolling his eyes.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Come on, we are both fellow forgotten Sega stars." The gunslinger said. "We gotta stick together."

"Any time you get buddy-buddy like that, it means you had something in mind." Bahn said crossing his arms.

"Heh. What can I say? You read me like a book." Nack said pointing to the fight between Ike and Sakura. "I think those two are some of the biggest threats in the arena. I must admit that I would be massacred if I tried to interrupt on my own but if I had a temporary ally."

Bahn paused hearing about how strong Ike and Sakura were. He then sighed. "All right. I'll play your game. For now."

"**GAN ISURUGI!" **(RS)

The green-clad overweight delinquent came out with a hearty laugh. Lumbering down to the ring, he leaped in (resulting in a tremor that knocked everyone off their feet.)

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a rice ball. Licking his lips, he put the rice ball to his mouth. That was until a long tongue came out of nowhere and took the rice ball resulting in Gan biting nothing but air.

Gan winced as he opened his eyes. He looked horrified to see his rice ball to see his rice ball gone. Looking around frantically, he saw Yoshi chewing. Gan may not be the brightest bulb in the box but he didn't need to put two and two to know what happened.

"Hey! That was my rice ball!" Gan snapped stomping over.

Yoshi looked up to see the large man standing over.

"There are some things you should do and some things you should NOT do." Gan said narrowing his eyes. "And buddy, you had done something you done something you shouldn't had done.

Yoshi blinked twice before throwing an egg.

"**NORM!" **(CB)

Everyone blinked twice as a French mime with elf-like ears stood outside the entrance curtain reading a book. A few people started laughing as he made his way down to the ring before stepping in.

Ness saw him and blinked twice. "Is it me or are these fighters getting more and more ridiculous?"

"Don't be rude. I am sure that this guy has something up his sleeve." Bonus-Kun said hopping over. "Pardon me, my good man but this is no time to be reading. This is a time to be fighting."

Norm merely looked from his book and gave a small sigh. Much to everyone's surprise, he turned into a blue pile of goo with his beret on it. Suddenly, it split into the two piles of goo with one noticeably bigger.

Then, the two blobs changed form. One of them because Norm again but the other one was a large overweight man wearing the first Norm's outfit over the shirt was way too small as it shown his belly.

"Oh, goody! A punching bag!" Big Norm said punching his palm. "I get to get a few punches in!"

Bonus-Kun narrowed his eyes. "I have you know that this punching bag will gladly return the favour!"

Ness watched the scene with a slack jaw. "This is without a doubt one of the freakiest things I had ever seen in my entire life. And I am the main character of Earthbound."

**(Dome; Hallway)**

Snake's group made their way through the dome looking around the hallway. Snake was leading the pack keeping a good distance from everyone. Luigi saw this with a small frown.

"He's blaming-a himself. I just know it." Luigi said.

"There is nothing that could have been done." Flynn said. "It was too dangerous for him to be out in the open."

"Yeah, but-a Snake is not that type of person." Luigi lamented. "He doesn't like being useless and sit back as other people protect him."

"I guess that is true… But I wonder why they are after Snake in the first place." Flynn frowned.

Fio raised an eyebrow. "Um, because he knew something that he wasn't supposed to know anything."

"Truth. But Snake told us about the plot anyway so just taking Snake wouldn't stop us from stopping them." Flynn said.

Everyone went silent at this. Flynn was right. If they all knew about it, why concentrate on kidnapping just Snake? Why was he so important?

Suddenly, Guilmon sniffed the air. With his eyes widening, he ran past the group and past Snake.

"Hey!" Snake snapped.

Guilmon immediately shushed him before hiding behind a corner motioning everyone to come over. The group looked at each other before creeping over quietly.

Snake and Flynn curiously peeked from behind the corner.

To see Momo Karuisawa and Nagase talking with Wave standing in the background

"I don't know what the others were smoking when they let that scary whack-job join." Joe scoffed.

"Meh. It's not like he wouldn't fit in." Nagase shrugged.

"Ugh. Don't remind me." Momo said rolling her eyes. "I still can't believe they put us together again! Even after you caused us to lose against the security team."

"Excuse me?" Nagase asked. "At least I didn't get knocked out so easily!"

"Hey! I am an adorable fragile peach!" Momo insisted.

"You're more of a pineapple." Nagase said rolling her eyes.

"What was that?" Momo asked.

The two then glared sparks at each other with the group blinking twice.

"This is why I hate kids…" Snake muttered.

"Look, the sooner we'll find that red light, the sooner we can get from each other!" Nagase said.

Everyone's eyes widened at this.

"Agreed! Let's just find it and report back to Eggman Nega!" Momo said.

That was the entire group needed. They all leaped out of their hiding place startling everyone.

"All right! Surrender!" Chloe said readying her sword.

"W-Who are you guys?" Momo asked.

"Wait a minute. Isn't that our target?" Nagase asked.

Snake narrowed his eyes. "That's right! He's here! So come and get him!"

Nagase smirked before getting out a kunai. "Gladly."

"What!? We are outnumbered eight to three!" Momo exclaimed.

Nagase paused for a moment before snarling. "Tsk. Fine. I still haven't entered the arena yet anyway so I couldn't afford to have any more injuries."

With that, she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"H-Hey! Don't leave without me!" Momo sputtered before turning to Wave. "Come on! Let's go!"

Wave merely readied her board and got on with Momo climbing on and clinging onto her leg.

"Hey! Get back here!" Chloe demanded.

"I'll get them." Gemel said using his jets to chase down the girls.

"Hey! Gemel! Concentrate on slowing down the girls!" Tails yelled. "Don't try to defeat them by yourself!"

The robot nodded before firing bullets at the two girls causing Momo to scream.

"Hey! What is with you people attacking a lady!?" Momo demanded looking back.

"I don't see any of my bullets going near a lady." Gemel countered.

Momo growled. "You heap of junk!"

**(The Arena)**

"**ASBEL LHANT!" **(To)

The white-clad swordsman came out of the Ready Room holding his sheath looking quite upset.

"Sophie is long gone and with the draw Cheria got, I may not be able to survive long enough." Asbel lamented. "I won't be able to protect her."

He then saw Kongman and Estelle trying to fend off a frantic May. He blinked twice before stepping in.

"Well, might as well make the best of it and protect Estelle and Kongman." Asbel said.

Suddenly, Kairi jumped in his way. "Heya! Wanna spar for a bit?"

Asbel blinked twice before looking at the fight before looking back at Kairi. "Um, all right. But only for a short while. I had to make sure that I protect my nodal companions."

Kairi blinked twice. "Uh, all right?"

"**SILVER THE HEDGEHOG!" **(StH)

The white-furred hedgehog was confused. He went to the Eliminated Seating to meet up with Blaze but she wasn't there. He asked the others where she was but they said that she had never gone to the Eliminated Seating. On top of that, several of his nodal companions were missing.

"Something fishy is going on." Silver mused. "I guess I'll ask the others about after the tournament."

After stepping in, he made his way over to Ness who was still looking in awe at the fight between Bonus-Kun and the two Norms.

"Hey!" Silver said getting Ness' attention. "Are you a psychic?"

"Indeed, I am." The young boy said. "Why?"

"I am a psychic too!" Silver said with a faint green aura around him. "Let's see whose psychic power is stronger."

Ness raised an eyebrow before giving a small smirk. "Sure, why not?"

"**GATOMON!" **(DRA)

The white-furred cat came out to a loud cheer. Stretching herself to get herself ready, she nodded to herself before bounding down the ramp into the ring. Once she was in, she made her way over to Lilly.

"Hey. That elimination over that robot is quite impressive." Gatomon said readying her claws. "How about you and me go at it?"

Lilly raised an eyebrow before eyeing's Gatomon's small stature. "I don't know. I don't feel right fighting so much smaller than me."

"Tell that to the person that blonde psychic boy eliminated." The feline said putting her hands on her hips. "It just goes how much size doesn't matter."

Lilly bit her lip before sighing. "All right. Let's see what you got."

"**PIKACHU!" **(SSB)

The yellow electric rodent came out a huge cheer from the crowd. Cutely scratching his ear, he bounded down the ramp with a bright look on his adorable face.

After jumping in, he ran over to Gan and sent a jolt of electricity into him causing the large young man to wince.

"Huh? What the?" Gan said looking down.

"_Thanks for the assist, Pikachu." _Yoshi said sighing in relief. _"This guy had been going after me ever since I ate his rice ball."_

"_No problem…" _Pikachu said. _"Though that was your own fault."_

"_But it looked so delicious and tasted even more yummy!" _Yoshi said with teary eyes.

Pikachu merely rolled his eyes. _"Well, it doesn't matter because I wanted to double-team, anyway. So what do you say?"_

Yoshi nodded cheerfully. _"Yeah, let's take this guy down!"_

The two then focused their attention back onto Gan who was blinking twice.

"Um, could you repeat that?" Gan asked.

"**JIN KISARAGI!" **(BB)

The blonde swordsman came out to a series of screaming fan-girls but he didn't pay it much mind. In fact, he was solely thinking about surviving.

"Brother comes out in a few sections." Jim said walking down carrying his sheath. "And the best part is that looking at the competition, I should be able to be in the same section as him."

With that, he leaped down and made his way over to Bonus-Kun and the two Norms. Swinging his katana out of his sheath, he sent a wave of ice at Little Norm turning him into a block of ice.

"Hey! What was THAT for?" Big Norm demanded.

"I despise jokes and you three are easily the biggest clowns in this circus." Jin snarked.

"Hey, we have a right to be in this tournament just like everyone else!" Bonus-Kun snapped. "Big Norm, shall we?"

"Agreed." Big Norm said breaking his smaller self out of the ice block. "Nobody does that to my little buddy and gets away with it."

"And now, the final fighter of this section…"

"**KYO KUSANAGI!" **(KoF: MI)

Again, the fan-girls went wild as the poster-boy came out of the room with a flame in his hand. With a smirk, he crushed it before casually walking down to the ring and jumping in.

He then rushed over to the fight between Ike & Sakura and Bahn & Nack. Swinging his hand, he sent a wave of fire at Nack knocking him down. This startled Bahn leaving him open to a couple of kicks to the stomach followed up a punch to the face from the flame-wielder knocking him down.

"Thanks, Kyo." Sakura said.

"Don't take this the wrong way, Sakura." Kyo said. "But I only did it because I wanted an easy elimination."

Bahn got up looking furious. "Oh, I just KNOW you did not just say that."

"And what if I did?" Kyo said with a smirk.

Bahn snarled. "I don't care how strong you are. You will NOT get away from that comment."

Ike on the other hand scratched the back of his head. "Well, at least we got another ally…"


	24. Section Ten Results

Julayla: Sorry but I don't think you realize how voting works. You have to vote for FIFTEEN people to live and the other fifteen to die. Look at some of the other reviews and see how they do it.

**(The Arena)**

"Reppuken!"

Bison growled before blocked a blue wave from Geese Howard. In response, he sent a ball of Psycho Power at the crime boss.

"Insolent fool! Do you think you can win against me?" Bison snarled.

"If I didn't think so, I wouldn't have even started this fight." Geese said cracking his knuckles.

Bison was about to retort until Knuckles the Echidna came out of nowhere and clung onto him punching into the back a few times. Bison grunted in pain and annoyance before reaching behind him, grabbing the echidna and throwing him into Geese knocking him down.

Geese snarled before sitting up. "I thought I told you to stay out of my way!"

"Hey, it is not my fault you didn't bother to dodge me!" Knuckles snapped.

"So you admit that you are just a rag-doll?" Geese asked.

"Hey!"

Bison merely shook his head. "With people like these, it's hard to tell who is the one getting double-teamed."

May slammed her anchor on the ground causing a tremor to stun Kongman, Estelle and Asbel. The pirate girl took this chance to rush towards Kongman and swing her anchor at the large man.

However, Kongman was more agile than he looked and narrowly swerved his head out of the way before booting May away.

"Okay, seriously!? What is your beef!?" Kongman demanded. "You had been attacking me ever since I entered the section!"

"Shut up!" May snapped. "I am going to beat that chrome dome into the ground!"

With that, she tried again only for Asbel to rush to the side and kick her in the side knocking her away.

"Thanks, Asbel." Kongman said sighing in relief. "This kid keeps catching me off-guard."

"No problem. Are you sure you didn't say or do anything offensive to this girl?" The white-clad man asked.

Kongman's eyes widened. "Of course I am sure! Why you think I keep asking this girl why she is attacking me!?"

**(Announcer's Booth)**

"What's with May?" Orange-Ratchet asked a little intimidated. "She seems to have some kind of grudge against Kongman."

"May has a huge fear of bald people." Tinyrocket said simply.

Orange-Ratchet raised an eyebrow. "So basically someone who has a hatred of bald people has a draw next to a bald man. Sounds too much of a coincidence."

"In any case while I feel sorry for Kongman, I am glad that May is so busy trying to eliminate him that she won't do any more cheap moves." SSBFreak said.

"Do you really think May would be that stupid to do the same thing twice after what happened at the second Megamix Tournament?" Tinyrocket asked.

"There is a reason why I excluded the Guilty Gear node from the third one." SSBFreak said.

**(Hotel; Hallway)**

Komodo Joe and Komodo Moe nervously looked at each other before looking up at their ally. Faust hummed a jovial tune holding his scalpel in his hands.

"Do we HAVE to go with this freak?" Komodo Moe whined to his brother. "He sssssscares me."

"I don't like it any more than you do." Joe said rolling his eyes. "Unfortunately, we have no choice. And personally, I rather be ssssstuck with thisssss freak rather than that Momo kid."

"Sssssame here." Moe grunted.

"Sooo… fellow allies of health." Faust said causing the two to jump.

"Um, yesssss?" Moe asked.

"I am still fairly new to the group." Faust said. "Could you tell me more about this power we are investigating?"

Joe looked to the side. "Sssssorry. What Kurow told usssss isssss what we know."

Faust raised an eyebrow behind his paper bag. "But surely one of you knows about this power."

Moe scratched his head. "Hey, if you do know anything, ask that Eggman recolor."

"Yeah, he wasssss the one who created it in the first place." Joe nodded.

"Ah, I see. Thank you." Faust said walking off. "Tis a pity that we are on a time limit. I would had like to take the time to fix your speech patterns."

Moe blinked twice. "Joe, I'm confused. What does he mean by fix our sssssspeech patterns."

"For once I can't fault you for being obliviousssss." Joe said crossing his arms. "There issssss absolutely nothing wrong with the way we ssssspeak."

Meanwhile, Faust continued walking lost in thought.

"So this Eggman Nega fellow knows what is going on."

**(The Arena)**

"Pika!"

"Yoshi!"

"Hold still and fight like a man!"

Gan Isurugi angrily slammed his palm onto the ground in hopes of striking the alliance of Yoshi and Pikachu. Unfortunately, they were far too quick and Gan hit nothing but canvas. (He did however make a few people shake it place.)

Seeing his chance, Pikachu crouches down low and did a flying electric head-butt into Gan's side zapping the teenager. With Gan stunned, Yoshi threw an egg into his face sending him back.

Gan shook his head to regain his senses before snarling. Reaching out a large hand, he tried to grab Yoshi only for the green dinosaur to leap up and did his flutter kick on it. Gan cried in pain retreating his arm back. Pikachu then ran over to Gan and swung his tail at his leg.

Gan gritted his teeth in pain. "What the heck? It is like fighting TWO Momos at the same time!"

Yoshi didn't reply. He merely stuck his tongue out at Gan's leg. With a surprisingly amount of strength, he had managed to pull Gan into his mouth laying out a giant egg.

The egg shook for a bit before revealing an angry Gan. "Okay! That's it!"

With that, he stomped his foot on the ground causing a tremor knocking Yoshi and Pikachu. Gan reached down and grabbed Yoshi by the head. He then head-butted him a couple of times before spiking into the canvas.

Pikachu growled at his nodal companion being hurt like that. Thinking quickly, he darted straight towards Gan and started to scurry up his pant leg.

"Hey! Get out of there!" Gan demanded before he started laughing. "H-Hey! That tickles!"

Gan wandered around trying laughing like a lunatic trying to get Pikachu off of him. Yoshi watched the whole scene for three full seconds before falling onto his back laughing.

"Hey! Stop that or I…" Gan started.

That was all he got out before electricity surged through his entire body. Because Pikachu was literally onto Gan's skin, the attack hurt much more than before. Once he was done, Pikachu climbed his way out of Gan's outfit. The young man wobbled around dazed now black, charred and smoking. He dizzily made his way to the ropes where he tumbled over them.

Gan landed in Cooking Mama where he ate the titular character out of house and home.

Sakura Kusagano raised her guard to block a punch from Bahn. Thinking quickly, she shot out her foot catching Bahn in the stomach. The high-schools student staggered back holding his torso before recovering and punching Sakura straight in the face.

Sakura staggered back holding her face before recovering. "You sure are determined to take you down."

"Of course! Not only are you the winner of the second Megamix Tournament but if I can beat you, that means I could at least keep up with your friends in the new crossover RPG." Bahn said punching his fist into his palm.

"Well, I am glad to see you training so much for your comeback but sometimes it will take more than determination to win." Sakura said.

"Don't worry. I know." Bahn said. "I have the chance to put the name of Fighting Vipers back on the radar."

With that, he punched forward only for Sakura to parry it.

"Shoryuken!" Sakura shouted doing a jumping uppercut striking Bahn in the chin and launching him in the air. Bahn landed hard on his back but quickly leaped back to his feet. Acting quickly, he tackled Sakura to the ground and mounted on her.

Sakura raised her arms as Bahn tried to punch her face in. Despite not breaking through, he was wearing down her guard quite quickly.

"Hadoken!" Sakura shouted sending a blue ball of energy into Bahn knocking him into the air. Sakura quickly got up and leaped after Bahn before spiking him into the canvas. Sakura then landed on top of his back making him scream out in pain.

"And that's a wrap!" Sakura said stepping off resulting in a cheer from the crowd.

Bahn suddenly sprang to life and punched the surprised Sakura in the face knocking her down.

Sakura weakly looked up. "How… How did you manage to get up so far after an attack like that?"

"Anyone who is actually a fan of my node knows that everyone have on armour." Bahn said with a rare smirk.

With that, he bent down to throw Sakura out of the ring but the brunette quickly kicked himself in the face knocking him away. She then sprang to life giving Bahn a few hits. Suddenly, Bahn caught on her punches. Grabbing the schoolgirl's arm, he swung around to throw Sakura out of the ring.

Until Sakura planted her feet on the ground during the swing while swinging her own arm sending the surprised Bahn out of the ring. The crowd went wild at the display.

Bahn landed in Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. Jotaro Kujo saw him as a rip-off and beat him into the ground.

Sakura grinned happily before nodding. Turning around, she saw Ike promptly booting Nack out of the ring (and into Bejeweled where he tried to get the gems falling from the sky. He got them all right.)

"Well, THAT gotta take care of them." Sakura said walking over getting Ike's attention.

"Indeed." The blue-haired man smirked. "Well, shall we continue before we were rudely interrupted?"

"I thought you would never ask." Sakura said getting into her stance.

"It's no use! Take this!"

Ness zoomed straight into a turnbuckle hard. The psychic boy groaned as he held his head trying to get rid of the stars before glaring at the guilty party. With a grunt, he ran over with his bat.

That was until he froze with a sea-green aura around him.

"It's no use!" Silver the Hedgehog shouted before throwing Ness back with his psychic powers. "This will end it!"

Ness flew straight into the same turnbuckle and landed face-first onto the canvas.

"What the heck?" Ness asked getting up. "Ever since we started, you had been doing nothing but spamming that psychic throw of yours!"

"What? I thought you wanted to have a psychic duel with me." Silver said as if confused.

"Yeah but I can do a lot more than psychically throw someone against the arena!" Ness scolded.

"Hey, it is not my fault that your psychic power hasn't developed enough for you to do the same thing to me!" Silver countered.

Ness narrowed his eyes. "Using cheap blows is one thing but insulting my PSI powers? You just made a big mistake, sir."

The dark-haired boy then started to concentrate green energy from his mind towards a confused Silver.

"PK Flash!" Ness shouted as the energy exploded in light striking Silver multiple times. As the hedgehog collapsed to the ground, Ness ran over with his bat.

"It's no use!" Silver said springing to life and using his psychic powers to hold Ness in place. "Take this!"

With that, he slammed Ness onto the canvas hard. Ness groaned before growling.

"Okay, seriously! Do you have to say that stupid line every time you attack?" Ness demanded.

"Said the guy who keeps calling out his attacks." Silver said rolling his eyes.

That was the straw that had broken Ness' back.

"PK Fire!" Ness shouted angrily sending a small shot of fire at Silver's feet.

Instead of making a small burst of fire like with Lucas, Ness' attack created a small flame which landed right underneath Silver.

"YOOOWWWW!"

Silver shouted in pain holding his rear as he fly straight up into the air holding his tail. Ness smirked before jumping up and kicking Silver in the stomach sending him out of the ring too stunned to float back.

Silver landed in Pokemon where Darkrai attacked him. He tried to fend him off but psychic attacks don't work on Dark-type Pokemon.

Kim Kaphwan screamed in fear before landing face-first on the ground. Weakly propping himself on his hands and knees. He looked up at his opponent.

Ripper Roo laughed as he hopped in front of Kim.

Kim growled before getting up. "At this rate, redemption is far from your grasp."

Ripper Roo again laughed.

"Shut up."

With that, Kim ran forward doing a diving kick. Ripper Roo quickly leaped over the Taekwando fighter allowing him to go through and landing straight onto his back. Kim cried out in pain before getting up sending Ripper Roo on his rear. Whirling around, he kicked the kangaroo in the face sending him barrelling towards the turnbuckle.

Kim shook his head with his hands on his hips. "To think someone like you could turn into twisted and insane. I doubt even I can save you."

With that, he walked over to throw Ripper Roo out of the ring. However, the blue lunatic sprang to life and pounced at the white-clad man. Kim thought quickly and did a high kick into the loony's face sending him straight up in the air until he landed hard on his head.

"Do you honestly think that your unorthodox tactics would be a match for my straight-forward kicks?" Kim taunted.

Suddenly, Ripper Roo sprang to life kicking Kim in the face. The brown-haired man staggered back holding his jaw before stopping himself. With a snarl, he ran forward and kicked forward only for Ripper Roo to do the same. Despite the two of them kicked at nearly the same time, Kim retreated back hopping on the other foot in pain.

You see, kangaroo had been known for their kicks. One good attack from their feet could easily break some ribs. That was when Ripper Roo's kick hurt a lot.

Kim snarled getting back into his stance. "This… Is… Absurd! I refuse to acknowledge that I am not only losing to a villain but also a hopelessly-insane one too!"

Ripper Roo suddenly laughed before spinning around using his tail to trip up Kim. Before the fighter of justice could hurt the ground, Ripper Roo kicked him into the air before throwing himself to the ground with his feet up.

When Kim landed back on Ripper Roo's feet, the latter spun him around using his legs while laughing like a maniac the whole time.

Once he was done, he boosted Kim into the air and gave him one final boot out of the ring.

Kim landed in Mario Party 8 where he mistook Daisy under the influence of a Vampire Candy for a monster. Stupid mistake.

Jin Kisaragi grunted in annoyance as he slashed his katana out of his sheath sending a dagger of ice.

"Phooey!"

Bonus-Kun spat out a ball of energy out of his mouth at the ice projectile negating. Jin growled before advancing forward.

Until Big Norm came out of nowhere shoulder-barging Jin in the face knocking him down. Jin sprawled across the ground before using his sheath to pull himself up with a scowl on his face.

"You like that, pretty-boy?" Big Norm smirked cracking his knuckles. "Because Big Norm got plenty more where that come from!"

Jin growled. "I thought mimes are supposed to be silent!"

Big Norm's smirk vanished. "Hey! My other hand made me don this ridiculous outfit!"

Jin merely scoffed. "Whatever. You are all scum to me, anyway."

With an alarming amount of speed, he dashed towards Big Norm surprising the overweight man by slamming the handle of his weapon into his large stomach. Jin then slashed him in the torso managing to encase him in a giant block of ice.

Suddenly, Bonus-Kun came out of nowhere doing his strange hurricane kick into Jin's head before knocking him away with a head-butt.

As Jin staggered back, Big Norm grabbed the swordsman and suplexed him to the ground.

"All right, little guy, that won't stun him for long!" Big Norm said snapping his fingers. "Help me!"

Little Norm sighed shaking not really wanted to join in but had no choice. He wanted over to Big Norm.

Jin on the other hand slowly got up holding his head. He then saw Little Norm doing mime-like motions with his hands. Jin blinked twice in confusion.

"What? You are insulting everyone's intelligence with your little street act." Jin said getting out his katana. "I will do the world a favour for getting rid of…"

That was until he staggered back as if he just walked into a wall. Jin blinked twice before poking forward a couple of times to realize that he was poking an invisible wall.

"What in the world?" Jin asked before started to slash the wall in a vain attempt to break through. Big Norm merely smirked patting his smaller self's should.

That was when Bonus-Kun shot out a larger version of his projectile into Jin's side striking him multiple before making him on his side.

Jin groaned as he slowly got up. With a snarl, he refused to believe that he was losing to these jokes. Enraged, he swung his katana sending a dagger of ice at the surprised Bonus-Kun turning him into a block of ice. Rushing forward, he booted the block making it slip away.

Suddenly, he had heard footsteps behind him. Ducking down, he narrowly avoided being smashed in the head with a fist from Big Norm. The large man stopped himself before turning around and charging forward.

That was when Jin slammed his sheath on the canvas. When he did, he made a small sheet of ice across going towards Big Norm. The latter didn't see it in time and ended up slipping forward trying not to fall.

Jin smirked before crouching low again. When Big Norm was close enough, he sprang up managing to flip Big Norm not only over him but over the ropes as well. Little Norm jumped before running over to the end of the ring and jumped in.

Both Norms landed in Super Punch Out! Big Norm then got into a boxing match with Mad Clown while Little Norm sat on the side-lines reading his book.

"Hmph. Pathethic." Jin scoffed before turning around to eliminate Bonus-Kun only to see Lilly knocking the punching bag out of the ring (and into Super Smash Bros. Melee where Young Link stabbed him with his sword. Bonus-Kun promptly head-butted him.)

Jin stood in his place before shrugging and walking off. "As long as he is out of my sight, I couldn't care less who gets the elimination."

**(Dome; Hallway)**

"STOP FIRING AT ME!"

"Want me to stop firing? Give yourself up!"

"Like I am going to give up to a hunk of junk!"

"Oh no! I just KNOW you haven't said that!"

Ever since Snake's group had found Momo and Wave, the latter two had been trying to escape on Wave's board. However, Gemel wasn't about to let the two of them get away from him so easily.

Gemel riding on his jet boosters aimed firing several bullets at the two girls. Momo yelped before holding her arms in block any bullets.

With a snarl, she pulled out her tennis racket and ball and hit it towards Gemel. However, much to her horror, the ball simply bounced off the robot's head not fazing him at all.

"Do you really think that a TENNIS ball would stall me?" Gemel taunted.

Momo gulped before growling. "No but how about a heap of them?"

With that, she started to hit tennis balls one by one at the monochrome robot. Taken back by this, Gemel raised his arms to block the incoming tennis balls. Not that the balls hurt or anything but they kept annoying and distracting him.

"Okay, seriously! Where are these tennis balls coming from?" Gemel grunted in annoyance.

That was until he saw that he was flying into a wall.

"OH…"

CRASH!

Momo smirked as Gemel flew straight into the wall making an unsightly crack in it. She then laughed heartily.

"What a maroon! Artificial intelligence my butt!" Momo laughed as she watched Gemel struggled to recover.

All of a sudden, Gemel vanished in thin air much to Momo's surprise.

"What…? What the?" Momo asked in surprise.

Suddenly, Gemel reappeared in front of Momo and Wave opening fire on them. The two girls cried in pain taking the barrage.

"And THIS is for the low blow on Tails in the arena!" Gemel said flying over.

Wave merely swung her wrench at Gemel's face knocking him away.

"Get away!" Momo shouted hitting another tennis ball at him. She then turned to Wave. "Move!"

Wave nodded before riding off. Gemel growled before flying off after them.

Momo looked back. "Oh no! He is gaining on us! Wave, do something!"

The swallow nodded before reaching into her pocket and pulling out some kind of electronic bug before it attached to Gemel. Wave then pulled out some kind of device with a button.

If Gemel had eyes, they would have gone wide.

Meanwhile, the others examined one of the holes that Gemel made.

"Yep. They have definitely been here." Flynn noted.

"Oh gee. I didn't notice." Snake said rolling his eyes.

"Come on, come on, come on, come on!" Tails urged. "We have to catch up with Gemel!"

"Calm down, Prower." Chloe said. "Gemel is a strong robot. He should be able to take care of himself."

"That is what we assumed with Espio, Crunch and Nash and look what happened to THEM!" Tails exclaimed.

"Tails' right!" Guilmon nodded. "We cannot afford to lose any more allies!"

Everyone nodded. Somebody was about to say something else until…

BOOM!

Everyone's eyes widened upon hearing a sudden explosion.

"What the heck was that!?" Snake asked in disbelief.

"You don't think." Fio said.

"GEMEL!" Tails screamed.

With that, he ran off.

"Hey, Tails, wait! You of all people should know better than to go off on your own!" Chloe shouted.

The others ran after the fox. Tails ran down the hallways in the direction of the explosion. He had already witnessed one of his friends be carted away on a hospital bed. He didn't wanted to see another one.

Tails darted around the corner and once he did, his eyes widened. Gemel was sitting down on the ground with his head down with charred marks all over him.

"Gemel!" Tails said running forward.

Suddenly, he stopped in his tracks.

Behind Gemel were Momo and Wave on the ground all tied-up with Wave's board a good distance away. Both of them were gagged with Momo angrily struggling to get free but to no avail.

Gemel looked up to see Tails and the rest of the gang coming. Getting up, he dusted himself off. He then sighed before speaking.

"About time you guys here! I could hear that high-pitched voice of that brat even with her gagged." Gemel said.

Flynn blinked twice before chuckling. "Well, I am afraid that you would have to listen to it for a bit more."

Snake nodded his head with an evil smirk. "Indeed. We got a few questions for these girls!"

Momo stopped her place shivering in pure fear.

**(The Arena)**

"Get away from me!" May shouted swinging her anchor at Kongman's head.

"You're the one attacking ME!" The bald man shoving his shoulder into May's face knocking her onto her back.

May fell on her back but was quick to jump back up and run forward.

Until Asbel jumped in her way. "Stagger Strike!"

The swordsman then did a series of kicks to the pirate. May staggered back in pain.

"Angel Ring!"

May's eyes widened completely forgetting about Estelle. Suddenly, she noticed some kind of golden spinning halo around her. The halo shrank down striking May causing her to collapse to the canvas face-first.

"Did… Did that do it?" Estelle asked.

"It has too. She may be strong enough to lift that giant anchor but there is no way she could withstand those attacks." Asbel said.

Kongman on the other hand raised an eyebrow before walking over curiously.

Suddenly, May sprang to life bringing her anchor over her head. Kongman yelped before catching the anchor. The two then struggled with each other trying to push each other.

"Get off my anchor, baldie!" May demanded.

"I'll get off when you get off ME!" Kongman countered.

"Never!"

"Wing Crush!" Asbel shouted slamming his sheath over May's head. This stunned the young girl long enough for Kongman to pick her up and throw her a turnbuckle.

May used her anchor to prop herself glaring at her opponents. Reaching out behind her back, she pulled out a hoop. The three Tales fighters blinked twice in confusion.

"Come on, Mr. Dolphin!" May shouted throwing the hoop into the air.

Much to everyone's surprise, a dolphin flew out of the hoop flying straight into Kongman's face stunning him. May saw her opportunity and lunged her anchor into Kongman's stomach knocking the wind out of him. The pirate girl then jumped up and swung her anchor into Kongman's face.

The muscular man spun around a couple of times before collapsing on his face with stars around his head. May made her way over to him raising her anchor over her head.

That was until Asbel came up and smacked her in the face with his sheath.

"That is enough!" Asbel demanded. "Kongman may not be the smoothest of talkers but there was no way he did something to try to crush him!"

"Beat it, pretty-boy!" May snapped. "I am a pirate!"

With that, he slammed her anchor on the ground causing Asbel to shake in place. May then ran up and kicked him in the stomach before punching him in the face.

"Well, do you give up?" May asked.

Asbel narrowed his eyes. "No. I just needed to distract you."

May's eyes widened before looking to the side to see Estelle casting a spell.

"PHOTON!"

Then, a ball of light appeared in front of May before exploding sending the pirate girl out of the ring.

May landed in Art of Fighting. Seeing Mr. Big and his bald head, she went crazy and beat him all over with her anchor.

Never had the crowd been so riled up to see a flaming falcon collided with a rainbow.

Captain Falcon and Rainbow Dash clashed with each other which seemed like the tenth. The two coolly had their backs to each other before turning around.

"You are pretty quick." Captain Falcon said.

"Um, why thank you." Rainbow Dash said with an uncharacteristic sputter. "You too."

C. Falcon nodded before rushing over. Rainbow Dash's eyes widened before she swerved to the side to avoid an uppercut. She then swung her head into Captain Falcon's helmet. However this turns out to be a stupid mistake as she flew back with a throbbing headache.

C. Falcon blinked twice before promptly kicking Rainbow Dash out of the air. "You DO know that was a stupid move, right?"

Rainbow Dash sprawled against before landing on her back with a groan. Despite her wings were exhausted, she had managed to get up and fly forward towards C. Falcon. However, the pilot easily swerved his head to the side avoiding the attack before grabbing his opponent by her rainbow tail.

Rainbow Dash yelped before kicking back hitting C. Falcon not only making him let go of her but also knock him onto his back. The blue-clad man groaned while holding his chest. Kicking his foot up, he caught Rainbow Dash in the jaw.

The pony flew back shaking her head. With a growl, she decided to show off her speed skills.

Rainbow Dash then started to zoom around the surprised Captain Falcon at an alarming speed having a rainbow surround him. Then, the rainbow turned into a tornado spinning around until they spun straight into a turnbuckle.

Captain Falcon collapsed back-first into it sitting against it looking dazed. The F-Zero racer shook his head before looking up. His eyes widened to see Rainbow Dash flying forward. The pilot yelped before flipping out of the way allowing Rainbow Dash to punch the turnbuckle instead.

"Heh. You are pretty good for a rainbow pony." C. Falcon noted.

"You really think so?" Rainbow Dash asked with sparkling eyes before realizing what she said. "I mean… I know."

"But… Unfortunately for you, I have to pull out the big gun!" C. Falcon said with a smirk.

"FALCON KICK!"

Rainbow Dash yelped as the crowd cheered Captain Falcon on as he went towards the pony with a flaming kick. The pony had managed to fly up to avoid the attack.

However, that was when C. Falcon stopped his attack and leaped towards the airborne pony in mid-air grabbing her.

"YES!"

The crowd cheered as C. Falcon propelled himself back making an explosion sending Rainbow Dash flying across the arena until she flew straight into a turnbuckle. This time, it was her turn to slid off dazed.

C. Falcon advanced forward punching his palm. "Look, you are definitely stronger than you look and I could see how you earned your score but I think you should give up."

Rainbow Dash's eyes widened at this. "What? Give up? No way!"

"Look, you had gone on and gone with no Mystery Fighter had gone before." C. Falcon said. "I think you can afford to give up".

Rainbow Dash narrowed her eyes. "No! I don't care how awesome you are! I didn't get this far by holding my punches and I'm not going to stop now!"

C. Falcon just sighed. "I really didn't want to do this but…"

With that, he lunged forward pulling his fist back as it got engulfed in flames.

"Falcon…"

Rainbow Dash's eyes widened at this.

"…PUNCH!"

With the support of the already ballistic crowd, C. Falcon let loose his trademark punch with a flaming bird on it.

Unfortunately, all he managed to hit was the turnbuckle.

"Sorry, buddy!" Rainbow Dash said booting C. Falcon out of the ring. "But when I get eliminated, it will because I will fall down unconscious!"

Captain Falcon landed in Mario Kart Wii on the Toad Factory track. Ironically enough, Dry Bones crashed into him riding the Blue Falcon and knocked him head-first into the mud.

"Reppuken!" Geese shouted sending a blue shockwave towards Bison who merely floated up to avoid it.

"Psycho Crusher!" Bison shouted spiralling towards Geese in Psycho Power. The blonde man thought quickly before jumping out of the way.

That was when Knuckles came out of nowhere doing a flaming uppercut catching Bison in the stomach and knocking him out of the attack. Geese then grabbed the dictator and spiked him to the ground.

Bison growled before getting up. "Do you fools really think you can best me? I just held my own against a mercenary, the most iconic villain of all time and the Undertaker? What good would you two do?"

"Determination." Knuckles said narrowing his eyes. "The Master Emerald had been broken into pieces because of your stupid plot and I along with several others had spent the entire time trying to fix it."

"My reason is the same as the furry." Geese said crossing his arms. "You brainwashed me when I tried to stop you and as revenge, I will stain my hands with my blood."

As the crowd cheered, Bison growled. "You had no idea who you are up against."

With that, he flipped himself forward only for Geese to catch the attack.

"Predictable!" Geese shouted slamming Bison on the ground. Knuckles then jumped on him and started to punch his face in. Bison grunted in annoyance before hitting Knuckles off of him.

The dictator then got up and did a swift sliding kick knocking Geese off of his feet. However before he could hit the ground, Bison grabbed him and quickly kicked him in the stomach. He then flipped around kicking him in the back before slamming him the ground with his leg.

After booting Geese away, he turned his head to Knuckles only to narrowly swerved his head to avoid getting punched in the face by Knuckles.

"Ha! Do you really think a fuzzball like you would stop ME?" Bison laughed.

"I KNOW I can." Knuckles said narrowing his eyes.

"Oh, and what do you possible have to keep up with my Psycho Power?" Bison asked.

Knuckles merely returned the smirk. Suddenly, Bison noticed a red aura surrounding the echidna.

"MAXIMUM HEAT KNUCKLES!"

With that, he started to zoom around Bison at an alarming speed striking him multiple times not giving him any time to evade or counter. All of this with a red trail following Knuckles the whole time.

With one final punch in the chin, Bison was sent flying out of the ring too stunned to teleport back.

Bison landed in World Heroes where he took out his aggressions on Brocken.

"Supreme Thunder!"

Arakune was then shocked by a bolt of lightning. He let out a strange cry of pain. Juliet Starling then ran swinging her chainsaw at the black shadowy blob resulting in a rainbow trailing it. Juliet then kicked the creature in the face causing Arakune to stagger back.

Arakune then unleashed a bug claw at Arakune only for the cheerleader to block with her chainsaw. Sailor Jupiter then jumped in and kicked Arakune in the face.

"Oh my gosh, I just ADORE your fighting style." Juliet smiled.

"Hey, I had been fighting long before I became a Sailor Scout." Sailor Jupiter said proudly. "I faced monsters like these on a regular basis!"

"Wow! Me too! Though I haven't face anyone that looked like THIS, they were as greasy as this guy." Juliet said.

Sailor Jupiter blinked twice. "Um, shouldn't we eliminate this guy?"

"Oh, right!" Juliet said before slashing at Arakune.

Sailor Jupiter scratched her head before walking off. "She is actually MORE loopy than Sailor Moon."

"…Get aw…om m…" Arakune roared before he suddenly turned invisible surprising the two girls.

"He can turn invisible?" Sailor Jupiter asked stunned.

"Whoa, didn't see THAT coming." Juliet said looking around.

The two girls backed up against each other trying not to get caught off-guard. That was until Sailor Jupiter suddenly floated in mid-air. With a yelp, she flew across the arena. Juliet turned around only to see Arakune revealing himself.

"Oh no! You are not eliminating another one of my new BFFs!" Juliet said narrowing her eyes.

With that, she lunged forward swinging her chainsaw only for Arakune to block it with his claws. The two staggered with each other for a moment.

That was until Arakune leaped up and opened up his mouth. Everyone looked in horror as Arakune swallowed him whole resulting in him turning into some kind of giant eyeball.

Turning to the ropes, he "opened" up to spit out a stunned Juliet out of the ring.

After returning to his usual form, he did a strange laugh.

"Hey, laugh all you want because you won't be laughing for long!"

Arakune immediately stopped laughing to turn around to Sailor Jupiter with a small lightning rod on her tiara. Electricity was sparkling through her hands.

"Sparkling… Wide… Pressure!"

With that, the Sailor Senshi throw a disc of blue electricity at the black creature who didn't had that much time to react. He took the attack head-on zapping him with electricity sending him out of the ring.

Arakune landed in Silent Hill. He fit right in.

Once she was done, Sailor Jupiter put her hands on her hips and nodded in success. Turning around, she saw Ripper Roo kicking Jin out of the ring (and into Snow Bros where the main characters who threw snowballs at him until he was completely covered in snow.) She pondered on fighting the lunatic but thought that she would be out of her league.

**(Abandoned Parking Lot)**

In the world of Left 4 Dead, Nick slid across the parking lot until he hit a wall.

"Nick!" Ellis cried out before blowing out an Infected's brains out with his shotgun. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, gee! I just got knocked on my suit! How do you think I feel?" The white-clad man asked grumpily.

With that, he pointed his gun at the incoming zombies shooting them off. However, most of them just keeping coming.

"Um, guys? A little help here?" Nick called out.

"A little busy here." Coach said hacking a zombie's arm off.

"Same here." Ellis nodded kicking a zombie away. "Rochelle, what about you?"

"Dang it! No!" Rochelle snarled shooting a zombie.

"Dang it!" Nick shouted as the zombies advanced. "Don't want to go out like this."

That was until he heard a chainsaw. Looking up, he saw somebody using a chainsaw on a zombie's… family jewels.

Then, Juliet Starling did a jumping vertical slash hacking the zombie in half. Suddenly, the whole area went pink with floating hearts as the rest of the zombies exploded much to everyone's surprise.

"Zombies taste my chainsaw death!" Juliet cheered as her chainsaw sparkled.

The survivors looked at the girl in awe as she cheered for her success. Nick blinked twice.

"All right. It's official. I had been overdoing it with the adrenaline shots."

**(Dome; Recovery Room)**

Lucas walked out of the Recovery Room to see the rest of the team including a recently returned Astaroth.

"Fox? Samus?" Lucas asked in surprise. "You are part of the team too?"

"Apparently so." Fox shrugged.

"Well, that's everyone!" Shoma said readying his bat. "So come on! We had wasted enough time."

"Now hold on, Shoma! We don't even know where to look!" Roberto said.

"So? We'll just find a villain, beat the information out of him and stop the plot." The baseball player said.

Olimar shook his head. "I strongly doubt it would be that easy."

"But it IS the only thing we can do right now until we get more information." Wang-Tang shrugged.

"Agreed. Let's split up and explore this place. Surely we have to find SOME clue." Fox said.

"Well, let's get a move on!" Shoma said. "I don't think I have much time before I enter the arena myself!"

"All right. You still haven't entered the arena yet." Roberto said before turning to Nagare. "And you enter a couple of sections later."

"Indeed." The swimmer said.

"You mean in a few sections, our team would be separated?" Ayame asked in disbelief. "I'm with Shoma, let's get a move on!"

"Heck yeah!" Bean said pumping a bomb in the air.

Everyone else nodded before they went their separate in hopes of finding out more about this plot.

**(The Arena)**

Lilly raised her staff to block a couple of scratches from Gatomon. As the cat landed on the ground, Lilly swung her weapon striking Gatomon sending flying backwards.

However, Gatomon self-righted herself in mid-air and gracefully landed on the ground. Trying again, she ran forward on all fours pouncing at the young woman.

"Lightning Paw!" Gatomon shouted punching at Lilly who easily blocked it.

However, she found herself skidding backwards until she hit a turnbuckle. Lilly crashed onto her stomach before looking up with a groan.

"Still hesitant about fighting me?" Gatomon asked crossing her arms.

"No. You definitely proved yourself." Lilly said with a wince. "But… How could someone so small pack such a punch?"

"I know my appearance says otherwise but I am a Champion level." Gatomon said. "Or an Adult level depending on which version of Digimon you watched."

Lilly blinked twice. "Um, all right?"

Deciding not to press the matter further, Lilly got up extending her staff at Gatomon who easily jumped back to avoid the attack.

However, she could do nothing for the canvas freezing over catching her feet as well. Thinking quickly, Lilly ran over to Gatomon, picked her up and threw her out of the ring.

Or that would be the case until Gatomon grabbed the top rope and swung herself back into the arena. Darting straight at the stunned Lilly, she scratched at her leg leaving a few unsightly marks.

Lilly cried in pain before poking her staff into Gatomon's forehead causing her to stagger back. Lilly then started to spin her staff. As she did so, cold wind surrounded the staff. Gatomon looked up to see the attack.

Lilly then launched the ring of cold wind at the cat causing the Digimon to jump out of the way. Skillfully flipping forward, she sprang her claws. Lilly yelped before swinging her staff with her eyes closed.

When the blonde girl opened her eyes, she found that Gatomon was nowhere to be seen.

"Where… Where did she go?" Lilly asked. "Did I eliminate her?"

"I'm afraid not."

Lilly's eyes widened before looking up to see Gatomon skilfully standing on top of Lilly's staff with a smirk.

"Cat's Eye Hypnotism!" Gatomon shouted sending pink rings from her eyes.

The rings hit Lilly but instead of hurting her, they left her in some kind of trance. This left her easy pickings for Gatomon to boot out of the ring.

Lilly landed in Suikoden where she did laundry with Sarah.

Estelle's sword collided with Kairi's Keyblade. The two girls pushed against each other trying to gain ground. However, Estelle was winning. Seeing this, Kairi quickly broke off the struggle and jumped back.

"Please surrender. You are heavily fatigued beyond belief." Estelle said.

"What? No! I can still fight!" Kairi insisted.

"Please. I am one of the tournament's doctors." Estelle said. "I know about these types of things and your weakness is obvious."

Kairi gave a weak chuckle. "Aw, come on! I wouldn't even be standing if I was tired."

Estelle let out a small sigh deciding to just eliminate Kairi by force. She then swung her sword. "Star Stroke!"

She then sent a shockwave across the arena towards Kairi. However, the brunette easily jumped over the projectile and darted over to a stunned Estelle kicking her in the chest.

Estelle staggered back before recovering. Just in time to block a Keyblade slash with her shield.

"Marche Waltz!" Estelle said waving her sword like a conductor wave a baton striking Kairi a couple of times. She then smacked the pink-clad girl with her shield knocking her away.

Estelle then slashed at Kairi (but making sure not to make her situation) however Kairi easily leaped over the attack and slammed the handle into Estelle's forehead causing her to stagger back.

Kairi then raised her Keyblade in the air summoning her power of light around it. Rushing forward, she swung it at Estelle who quickly raised her shield. Despite being able to block the attack, the princess would herself staggering back.

"Her power over is light quite impressive." Estelle said. "But I noticed that your power over is light isn't that controlled."

"Controlled?" Kairi asked tilting her head in confusion.

"As in you are just recently learning how to use that power." Estelle noted.

Kairi blinked twice. "Um, why did you know that?"

"Behold." Estelle said before casting a spell. She then swung her sword. "Holy Lance!"

Suddenly, several lances of light surrounded the young girl. Kairi yelped before looking around. She then leaped forward to avoid being struck by the attack. Kairi then crashed onto the canvas. She weakly looked up to see Estelle.

"You had fought well and shown a lot of potential." Estelle said. "Unfortunately, there is still much more to improve on your magic."

Kairi kicked forward only for Estelle to block it. The princess then grabbed her opponent's leg and thrown her out of the ring.

Kairi landed in Zombies Ate My Neighbours where she used her Keyblade to easily open up locked doors making it easier for the main heroes to save their neighbours.

Kongman staggered back in pain before stopping himself. With a growl, he rushed over punching forward with his huge fist.

Only for Geese Howard to parry it.

"Too easy!" Geese shouted flipping Kongman over his back resulting in a cheer from the crowd.

Kongman groaned before getting up. "Aw, come on! How are you able to keep parrying my attacks?"

Geese merely chuckled darkly. "If it is one thing iconic about my fighting style besides my signature moves is my ability to parry any punch and kick."

Kongman narrowed his eyes. "Looks like I have my work as a Champion cut out for me!"

Geese let out a mirthless laugh. "You? A champion? After you had spent half of the section trying to fight off a little girl?"

"Hey! She had a weapon as big as her!" Kongman snapped.

"Reppuken!" Geese shouted sending a blue wave at Kongman striking him in the knee causing him to collapse on it. Geese saw this and ran over kicking him in the face knocking him back.

With a snarl, Kongman quickly shot back to his feet and held out his hands. "Heavy Bomber!"

Then, a giant ball of energy appeared between Kongman's hands striking the off-guard Geese multiple times before it sent him sprawling.

Geese rolled across the ground in pain but quickly got back on one knee with a snarl.

"Double Reppuken!" Geese shouted only for the large fighter to easily jump around the attack. He then did a flying dropkick. Geese acted quickly and raised his arms to grab Kongman's feet.

"Predictable!" Geese shouted slamming the fighter on the ground. However, Kongman quickly got up.

"Great Upper!" Kongman shouted launching a heavy blow to Geese's body before giving him an uppercut to the chin knocking him into the air. Kongman then jumped up, grabbed him and did an Argentine Backbreaker.

Geese cried in pain before Kongman threw him on the ground. The blonde man growled getting up.

"Ikazu Hip!" Kongman shouted rushing in hip-first. Everyone looked in disgust as the attack connected with Geese's face.

Geese skidded across the arena floor from the attack. Slowly getting up, he held his head to get rid of the stars. Once he was regained his senses, he looked VERY angry.

"All right! You asked for it!" Geese growled before raising his hands in the air. "Raging…"

Kongman's eyes widened before raising his arms to block.

"Metal Body!"

"…STORM!"

Geese then launched his hands on the ground doing his trademark energy burst of blue energy around him engulfing him and Kongman.

Once he was done, Geese stood up straight with a smirk.

However, it faltered when he saw Kongman running over with a big grin on his face. With one good uppercut to the chin, the crime boss flew through the air in pain before falling out of the arena.

Geese landed in King of Fighters XI where not even he could stand against the cheapness of Magaki.

Kongman put his hands to his hips and laughed heartily. "My honour as a Champion had been restored! Now who is my next victim?"

With that, he turned around. Only to see that Pikachu was cutely staring at him with electricity surging through his cheeks.

"So you want to challenge me?" Kongman asked with a cocky smirk. "Well, I am in a good mood so I'll give you some advice. You need to use your best attacks to get ME out of the ring."

Pikachu nodded.

"PIKA!"

Suddenly, a bolt of lightning came out of nowhere and struck Pikachu. While it didn't hurt the electric mouse, it DID strike Kongman who was standing a bit too close. Despite the major size difference, the attack sent him flying out of the ring.

Kongman landed in Fullmetal Alchemist where he had a flexing contest with Alex Armstrong.

Pikachu cheered happily at his elimination. Turning his head, he saw Yoshi kicking an egg that held Asbel out of the ring (and into Billy Hatcher where the titular character started to roll said egg.) Nodding at his friends' success, he decided to go somewhere else for some fun.

Sailor Jupiter cried in pain before landing on her side hard. The brunette winced while holding her arm.

Kyo Kusanagi smirked igniting his hand in fire. "Face it, girlie! You are out of your league!"

Sailor Jupiter snarled before getting into her stance. "So you think just because you are the main character of your series means you are invincible?"

"No. But I DO think I could beat a Sailor Scout." Kyo said with a smirk.

Sailor Jupiter growled before running forward. Kyo thought quickly hopping forward and kicking the girl twice in the stomach following by a punch to the face. The young girl staggered back. Kyo then swung his arm on sending a wave of fire on ground completely knocking the electric fighter off her feet.

Sailor Jupiter winced before getting back up. Only to see Kyo rushing forward. With a yelp, she caught Kyo's leg as it tried to kick her. She then flipped the pretty-boy over her shoulder and onto her face. She then stomped onto his back.

Kyo cried in pain before rolling to the side before spinning kicking Sailor Jupiter off of her feet. Sailor Jupiter grunted before kicking Kyo in the face. Getting up, she ran over to Kyo knocking the brown-haired man to the ground. She then climbed onto him and punched him in the face a few times.

Kyo grunted in pain as he pushed his opponent off of him. Sailor Jupiter jumped back and made a "X" with her hands trying to use one of her spells.

"Supreme…" Sailor Jupiter said.

That was until Kyo ran up and kick her interrupting attack.

"Next time, learn an attack that doesn't make a year to use." Kyo taunted.

Sailor Jupiter angrily got up. "You are making me mad, punk!"

With that, she rushed over and did a series of punches which Kyo easily avoided by swerved to the side. Kyo then surprised her with an uppercut to the chin sending her reeling. Kyo then grabbed her and got ready to pitch her out of the ring.

However, Sailor Jupiter swung her head forward striking Kyo in the face. She then gave a huge hook sending Kyo reeling.

"My attacks may not be the shortest in the world but more than enough to defeat a stunned for." Sailor Jupiter said before doing a weird pose.

Kyo looked up to see that he was too late to recover.

"Flower… Hurricane!" Sailor Jupiter shouted sending a green hurricane from my palm with cherry blossom petals surrounding it. Kyo took the attack head-on and was sent spiralling out of the ring.

Kyo landed in Looney Tunes. Unfortunately, he landed in a dark shed full of explosives and didn't realize this until he ignited a flame in his hand.

"Hadoken!"

Ike swung his large sword downwards negating the attack. However this left him open to an attack.

"Shoryuken!" Sakura shouted doing a jumping uppercut to Ike's chin sending the mercenary flying through the air until he landed on his back.

Ike slowly got up still stunned by the attack. Shaking his head, he looked up to see Sakura running over with a big grin on her face.

Thinking quickly, he raised his sword to block a punch from Sakura causing for the school-girl to stagger back shaking her hand to get rid of the pain. Ike took his chance to give Sakura a hard kick to the stomach causing her to stagger back.

Ike then jabbed his handle at Sakura's head. However, the brunette ducked under the attack and swung her fist into Ike's stomach knocking the wind out of him. Ike staggered back trying to get his wind back.

"You are as strong as they say." Ike said.

"You are no slouch yourself." Sakura winked.

She then leaped forward putting her fists over her. Ike thought quickly before blocking the downwards attack before grabbing Sakura by the neck and slamming her on the ground.

Sakura slowly got up and hopped forward spinning around. Ike got into a stance.

However, it was a counter stance.

Parrying one of Sakura's kicks, he struck his opponent causing them to stagger away.

"Aether!" Ike shouted throwing his huge sword in the air and catching in before falling to the ground. Sakura had managed to jump out of the way to avoid the attack but not the tremor that sent her to the ground.

Sakura jumped back to her feet. "Hadoken!"

The sudden projectile took Ike off-guard. Even though he tried to block, the ball of energy found its way in his chest. With her opponent stunned, Sakura smirked before charging up energy in her hands.

"Shinku…" Sakura said. "Hadoken!"

With that, she launched a stronger projectile. However, Ike recovered in time. Thinking quickly, he threw himself to the ground narrowly avoiding the attack. He then got back up using his Quick Draw to go in closer to Sakura stunning her.

"You are a skilled warrior, Sakura and in any normal circumstances you would had gone further." Ike said putting his sword over him. "Unfortunately, your journey ends him."

With that, he slammed his sword on the ground creating a shockwave knocking Sakura tumbling over the ropes with no hope of return.

Sakura landed in Naruto where she sparred with the Sakura of that node.

Ike nodded his head proud of his success so far. He then turned around to see who else was next. Ripper Roo perched on top of one of the turnbuckles eyeing the rest of the fighters. Estelle breathed in and out while Sailor Jupiter cracked her knuckles. Knuckles threw a few practice punches while Gatomon bared her sharp claws. Ness smoothed out his bat while Pikachu looked around eagerly. Finally, Yoshi sat against a lying Rainbow Dash as the two tried to rest to get some energy.

Ike narrowed his eyes before looking up. With this few left in the ring means a whole lot of people would be coming out soon.

**FINAL VOTES (14 Votes)**

**(Live Votes: Die Votes) = Final Score**

IKE (SSB) (14:1) = 13 (Nack the Weasel, Sakura Kusagano)

PIKACHU (SSB) (13:1) = 12 (Gan Isurugi, Kongman)

ESTELLE SIDOS HEURASSEIN (To) (13:1) = 12 (May, Kairi)

SAILOR JUPITER (SM) (13:1) = 12 (Arakune, Kyo Kusanagi)

RIPPER ROO (CB) (13:2) = 11 (Kim Kaphwan, Jin Kisaragi)

NESS (SSB) (12:2) = 10 (Silver the Hedgehog)

YOSHI (SSB) (13:4) = 9 (Asbel Lhant)

RAINBOW DASH (MLP: FiM) (13:8) = 5 (Captain Falcon)

GATOMON (DRA) (9:5) = 4 (Lilly Kane)

KNUCKLES THE ECHIDNA (StH) (9:5) = 4 (M. Bison)

**(ELIMINATED)**

LILLY KANE (KoF: MI) (9:6) = 3 (Bonus-Kun)

SAKURA KUSAGANO (SF: EX) (8:6) = 2 (Bahn)

KONGMAN (To) (6:8) = -2 (Geese Howard)

ARAKUNE (BB) (6:9) = -3 (Juliet Starling)

JIN KISARAGI (BB) (5:9) = -4 (Norm)

CAPTAIN FALCON (SSB) (5:9) = -4

M. BISON (SF: EX) (5:10) = -5

ASBEL LHANT (To) (4:10) = -6

MAY (GG) (4:10) = -6

GEESE HOWARD (KoF: MI) (4:10) = -6

BONUS-KUN (WW7) (5:11) = -6

JULIET STARLING (LC) (4:11) = -7

KAIRI (KH) (6:13) = -7

SILVER THE HEDGEHOG (StH) (3:11) = -8

NORM (CB) (3:11) = -8

BAHN (FV) (3:11) = -8

KIM KAPHWAN (KoF: MI) (3:11) = -8

NACK THE WEASEL (StH) (3:12) = -9

KYO KUSANAGI (KoF: MI) (1:13) =-12

GAN ISURUGI (RS) (1:13) = -12

**Side Battles:**

"**Hallway Chase"**

GEMEL (StH) **shoots down **MOMO KARUISAWA (RS) AND WAVE THE SWALLOW (StH)

14 to 0

**So There IS Hope After All: **Ripper Roo had just DOUBLED the high score for the most eliminations of Crash Bandicoot fighters. Arakune did the same for Blazblue even though he didn't survive the section.

**Luck Of The Unpopular?: **I think it is worth mentioning that Jin Kisaragi who barely got the bottom spot for getting an elimination got a MINUS four as his final score. In any other case, that person wouldn't even be close to getting an elimination.


	25. Section Eleven

**(The Arena)**

The ten remaining fighters waited patiently for the next round to begin. They knew that a couple more fighters than usual would come up so they needed to make as much resting as possible. Suddenly, they heard cheering. Everyone looked up to see who was next.

"**BONNE JENET!" **(KoF: MI)

The blonde pirate captain came out to a loud cheer (especially from the men.) She smirked at the warm reception before blowing kisses to the crowd. Once she was done, she ran down the ramp and jumped in.

Once in, she strutted over to Knuckles the Echidna who was looking in her in awe.

"Hey there, shorty…" B. Jenet said with a seductive smirk. "Care to show a lady like me a good time?"

"Um, sure." Knuckles said raising his fists. "I rarely turn down a challenge."

B. Jenet raised an eyebrow before smirking. "Is it me? Or is your face bright red?"

Knuckles' eyes widened realizing that he was blushing. "Don't be stupid! My face is ALWAYS red!"

"Then, why are you so mad about me stating the obvious?" B. Jenet challenge.

"Great. It's a human Rouge." Knuckles muttered.

"**MOSES SANDOR!" **(To)

The red-haired tan-skinned bandit let out an energetic cry carrying his quiver of spears over his shoulder. He then darted down the ramp and jumped into the ring with a big shout.

"YEEHAW!"

He then landed right next to Pikachu startling him. Not liking the scare, the Pokemon got upset.

"Pika Pika Chu!" Pikachu said angrily.

Moses looked down and smirked crouching down speaking in his Southern accent. "Ah, aren't you cute trying to look tough?"

Pikachu took offense of this and walked over putting his finger on Moses' knee causing the spear-fighter to blink his good eye in confusion.

"Pika… CHUUUUU!"

Moses was then having electricity surging through his body. Once Pikachu was done, Moses collapsed on his knees black, charred and smoking.

Moses coughed out a bit of soot. "Okay, maybe you DON'T need to look tough."

"**JACK!" **(PS)

Those unfamiliar to Power Stone look in fear as a green-clad figure came out of the Ready Room with bandaged all over his body save for his one eye and held two knives. Crawling down the ramp like a cockroach.

Once in, he made a beeline for Estelle. Thankfully, the princess saw the serial killer coming and immediately raised her shield to block a knife slash.

"What… What are you?" Estelle asked freaked out.

"You look like a princess and princesses usually have shiny gems on them!" Jack said in a creepy voice. "I will slash you to get those from them."

"Get away from her, you sicko!" Sailor Jupiter said rushing forward to help Jack.

"**SKULLOMANIA!" **(SF:EX)

The skeleton-costumed stood outside the curtain with the crowd cheering him with his red scarf blowing through the non-existent wind. While normally he would play to the crowd, he already had something else in mind. Dashing down the ramp, he leaped high up into the air.

Landing straight on top of Jack's back pinning him down.

"Thank you for the help." Estelle said sighing in relief.

"No problem, princess." Skullomania said giving a thumbs-up. "I have no respect for serial killers like these!"

Jack grunted in annoyance getting up. "Get off!"

Skullomania cracked his knuckles. "Very well. I want to pound the hammer of justice on top of your skull anyway."

"And now, Mystery Fighter… Number… **Twenty-One**!"

"**KAIN HIGHWIND!" **(Final Fantasy IV)

The purple-clad Dragoon Knight came out to an enormous cheer. Despite this, he acted as if he was unfazed by this. With his spear, he dashed down to the ramp and jumped up. He leaped so high that he almost reaching the arena lights. The already-cheering crowd went ballistic.

"Poor Luigi." Ike said looking up. "When he finds out that he been out-jumped, he will be devastated."

However, he noticed that as Kain was descending down, he was falling close to HIM.

Kain landed on the ground with a huge thud making Ike jump.

"What in the world?" Ike asked.

Kain got up and readied his spear. "I heard a lot about you, leader of the Greil Mercenaries. You better not disappoint me."

Ike blinked twice before narrowing his eyes. "Don't worry, you will not be."

"**DR. NEO CORTEX!" **(CB)

The vertically-challenged mad scientist came out to a mixed reaction. However just like his fellow mad scientist, Dr. Eggman, he not only didn't mind the positive AND negative receptions but he also ENJOYED it.

"Yes, yes." Cortex said playing to the crowd while walking down. "Keep the love and hate coming."

Readying his laser, he stepped in. Once in, he saw Gatomon about to help Skullomania, Sailor Jupiter and Estelle with Jack. With an evil smirk, he shot at the cat.

However, Gatomon's feline instincts had picked up the attack and easily jumped out of the way avoiding the attack.

"Hey! What was THAT for?" Gatomon demanded.

"You Digimon folks had always intrigued me." Cortex said. "I always wondered what will happen if I use my Evolvo Ray on you?"

Gatomon's eyes widened at this. "Do you honestly think I am going to let you use me for your sick experiments?"

Cortex merely scanned the arena before whistling with his fingers in his mouth. Ripper Roo (who was spinning around in place) surprisingly stopped and bounced over to the two short figures standing at Cortex's side.

"That's just the thing, dearie." Cortex said with a dark smirk. "You don't have a choice."

"**RAN HIBIKI!" **(RS)

The dark-haired school journalist excitedly looked at the arena taking several pictures of the carnage.

"All right! So far, I already got some good pictures here!" Ran said with a grin.

She then charged down the ramp and jumped in. She was about to walk somewhere until Rainbow Dash came into her line of sight.

"Um, may I help you?" Ran asked.

"I heard about you. You fight to get some pictures for yout school paper." Rainbow Dash said before smirking. "Why don't you fight me? Anything with ME in it has to be gold."

Ran raised an eyebrow. "Why not? You ARE the current holder of eliminations thus far. I could deal with a camera-hog for a while."

Rainbow Dash's smirk vanished. "Hey!"

**(Boiler Room)**

Snake's group took the bound pair of Momo and Wave to the boiler room to avoid any unwanted attention. After closing the door, he put the two girls to a wall to talk.

"All right. It is about time we get some answers around here." Snake said reaching down and pulling Momo's gag from her mouth.

"How dare you do this to me? I am just a cute little girl!" Momo snapped. "You call yourself heroes and yet you do this to me!?"

"I can't speak for the others but I'M no hero. Never was. Never will be." Snake said before giving a dark smirk. "Which means I can do anything I want to you."

Momo shrank back in fear.

"Wave, why are you doing this?" Tails asked. "I know that you aren't exactly heroes but you are siding with BISON!"

"It's no use. She is under Kurow's power." Momo sneered.

Chloe narrowed her eyes. "Is Wave the only victim?"

"Maybe she is. Maybe she isn't." Momo said. "But one thing is for certain."

"And that is?" Chloe asked.

"I am not telling a woman who tries too hard to be an Amazon." Momo said sticking out her tongue.

Chloe's eyes widened at this with a gasp. She then narrowed her eyes.

"Looks like it may take a while to get her to spill the beans." Tails lamented.

"For some reason, I don't really mind the long time." Chloe said rolling up her sleeves.

Momo's little smirk vanished. She was in trouble.

**(Hotel; Hallway)**

The group of Shoma, Roberto, Nagare and Richard walked down the halls looking around for any villains. Shoma was leading the pack looking around frantically.

"Dang it! Where are they?" Shoma asked.

"Now is this a small suggestion, Shoma but I don't think they would stand outside in the open waiting to get caught." Richard said crossing his arms annoyed with Shoma's impatience.

The young man angrily looked back. "I know that! I am not an idiot!"

Roberto shook his head before looking at Nagare. "Nagare, do you have any idea where to look?"

"No. Richard is right. They are too smart to be in the open." The swimmer said. "All we can do is hope we get lucky with finding a villain."

"Great." Shoma scoffed walking forward.

"My, he sure is a hot-headed fellow, isn't he?" Richard noted.

"Yes, Shoma is known as the biggest hothead at Gorin High." Roberto said.

"Indeed, Shoma means well but sometimes he needs someone to calm him down before acting out of spite." Nagare noted. "Unfortunately, it may be a little difficult seeing how high the stakes are."

Meanwhile, Shoma walked forward with a look of determination on his face.

"I WILL find those kidnapped hostages and stop Kurow's plot."

**(The Arena)**

"**IMPMON!" **(DRA)

The black imp-like Digimon swaggered out of the Ready Room holding his hand like a pistol. With a smirk, he noticed Gatomon fighting Cortex and Ripper Roo. Nodding his head, he made his way down to the ring and stepped in.

"Bada-Boom!" Impmon shouted throwing a fireball at Cortex. The attack connected with the short man's strange Mohawk. Cortex immediately freaked out and started to run in circles.

"My hair is on fire! My fair is on fire!" Cortex yelled trying to put it out.

Ripper Roo hopped onto his back laughing and kicking his feet up while Gatomon struggled to stifled a few laughs herself.

Once Cortex had finally managed to make the flames died, he glared at the guilty party.

"You! How dare you!?" Cortex said with a snarl.

"You are the boss of that muscular koala and wannabe-gangster right?" Impmon asked.

Cortex's eyes widened as Gatomon raised an eyebrow.

"Muscular koala? Wannabe gangster?" Gatomon asked. "Impmon, what are you talking about?"

"Long story short. There is this big kidnapping plot and the mooks of Baldie here tried to kidnap." Impmon said flatly.

Gatomon's eyes widened at this as Cortex cursed Pinstripe and Koala Kong for this.

"Hey, toots. Remember when I said that I didn't want to double-team with anyone?" Impmon asked. "Well, I am in a good mood so I'll take back that statement and help you out. Just don't get in my way."

Gatomon gave Impmon a strange look. "Y-Yeah… Same to you."

"**YURIKA KIRISHIMA!" **(RS)

The blue-clad lady played her trademark violin resulting in a rather smoothing song. The audience gaped in awe at the beauty of it. Once she was done, she bowed resulting in a cheer.

"I haven't seen Kurow at all in this tournament so far." Yurika said walking down. "I sure hope that he isn't making trouble. Though that may be asking for too much."

She then stepped in. Deciding on Ness as her first fight, she walked over.

"Ah, shall we fight?" Yurika said getting the young boy's attention. "Normally I would avoid fighting a child but you are demonstrated that you are stronger than you look."

"Indeed I am." Ness said before eyeing Yurika's weapon. "You fight with a violin?"

"Indeed. I assume you are surprised." The white-haired girl said.

Ness merely shrugged. "Meh. Can't say I fought that kind of weapon-user before but I faced off against stranger things.

"**KRATOS AURION!" **(To)

The red-haired angel came out to a loud cheer. In fact, it was the largest of all of the Tales of nodes so far. Getting out his sword and shield, he coolly walked down the ramp and stepped in.

Once in, he ran over to Estelle who promptly to stay back to cast back-up magic.

"Estelle, need any help?" Kratos said getting the princess' attention.

"Oh, Kratos! Thank goodness you are here!" Estelle said pointing to Jack. "I think we need all the help we can get fighting this person!"

"So I noticed." The purple-clad man said narrowing his eyes. "Demon Fang!"

With that, he sent a wave across the arena striking Jack in the leg.

"Ow! That hurt!" Jack said angrily.

"Any attack with those knives of yours would have hurt a lot more." Kratos pointed out. "You shouldn't be complaining."

"Don't talk that way to me!" Jack said pouncing forward.

"**TESSE!" **(WW7)

The blonde robot maid came out to a decent cheer (which besides Arina is the biggest cheer for the Waku Waku 7 node so far.). Taken back by the reasonably warm reception, she nervously floated down to the ring with a small blush.

"I just hope that I am not getting in over my head." Tesse mused.

Yoshi saw her come in and decided to fight her. Tesse saw him running over and yelped.

Turning the bottom of her legs into a bell, she swung it forward striking Yoshi in the face. Yoshi fell onto his back before getting up.

"I think I am in trouble." Tesse said getting out a parasol to block a head-butt from Yoshi.

"**RACHEL ALUCARD!" **(BB)

The rabbit-eared vampire looked at the arena with a bored look on her face.

"Ugh… What a bunch of ruffians." Nago (the cat umbrella) said in disgust.

"Indeed. And not even interesting ruffians too." Rachel said in a bored tone. "I don't even know why I agreed to this tournament. Oh well… As long as I am stuck here."

With that, she walked down the ramp with the red devil-like creature Gii flying after her. After she stepped in, she pulled out a frog out of nowhere.

"George XIII. Attack that red-haired Neanderthal." Rachel said referring to Moses.

The frog croaked and hopped over to Moses who was still fighting Pikachu. When the frog was close enough, he emitted electricity making it surge through Moses' body. Again.

Pikachu watched in surprise as Moses collapsed on his face charred all over again. The latter got up looking annoyed.

"Aw, come on! Where did THAT come from?" Moses demanded.

"I was the one who called for the electric attack." Rachel said getting their attention. "That rodent was taking too long to eliminate you even though it is as clear as day how much of a waste of flesh you are."

She then looked at Pikachu. "Scamper off somewhere. If you can't even eliminate this buffoon easily, then you are better off riding on the coattails of someone more capable of fighting."

Moses and Pikachu blinked twice before looking at each other. They then narrowed their eyes.

"Truce?"

"Pika!"

"I'll take that as a yes."

"**MIGHTY THE ARMADILLO!" **(StH)

The black-furred armadillo came out a surprisingly warm-reception. Taken back by this, he nervously scratched the back of his head with a small blush.

"Gee, it feels weird getting back into the spotlight again." Mighty mused.

He then stepped in. Seeing Knuckles fending off B. Jenet, he made his way over.

"Hey, Knux!" Mighty said.

"Oh, hey, Mighty!" The echidna grinned. "Good to see you back in the ring."

"Same here." The armadillo nodded. "Need some help?"

"Um, why? I am not having problems so far." Knuckles said.

Mighty merely smirked. "Yeah. PHYSICALLY."

Knuckles' eyes widened at this. "What are you talking about!?"

"Face it. For a tough, no-nonsense guy, you suck at hiding your embarrassment." B. Jenet smirked.

"SHUT UP!"

**(Recovery Room)**

"Aw, come on!" Kanji said in disbelief. "Tell us!"

"No." Barbatos said in a hospital bed.

"Why not?" Hunter whined.

"Because for all you know, that Astaroth fellow is just as big as candidate for me being part of this "conspiracy"." Barbatos lied.

Mel shook her head. "WHY were you fighting him in the first place?"

"Because I like fighting." Barbatos said flatly.

"So you choose a narrow HALLWAY for your fight?" Ally asked in disbelief.

Barbatos merely shrugged. "I was bored."

Ally narrowed her eyes. "You are confined here until further notice."

Barbatos merely scoffed. "The only reason I didn't break out of here is because I am not even at half of my full strength. You can confine if you want but it would just be a waste of time."

"We'll see about that!" Ally scoffed before the security team walked off.

"Thank you for your time." Vivi said to Nurse Joy.

"It is no problem." Joy said shaking her head as she watched the security team left the room.

"Another dead end." Ally grumbled.

"Why didn't we threaten him like with that potoroo?" Kanji asked.

"Are you kidding me!?" Hunter said in disbelief. "I don't think he CAN get threatened."

Vivi slumped his shoulders. "Now what?"

Ally then narrowed her eyes. "Well, I don't know about the rest of you but I am getting tired of walking in circles!"

"Same here but what can we do?" Hunter asked.

Ally merely smirked. "Easy. Huddle around and find out."

The security team did what they were told.

**(Dome; Hallway)**

The group of Samus, Fox, Lucas, Olimar and Bean wandered down the halls with Samus leading using her X-Ray vision

"Found anything yet?" Fox asked.

"Ugh… No." Samus said shaking her head.

"Incidentally, what are we supposed to be finding?" Lucas asked.

"Something. Anything." Samus said. "Any kind of clue to help us uncover this conspiracy."

"Do you think Ganondorf is part of the conspiracy?" Olimar asked.

"Wouldn't put it past him." Samus said rolling her helmet. "In all seriousness, I haven't seen him in the locker room while waiting."

"Me neither." Olimar said before shuddering. "I do hope we don't face him."

"Can't say I am looking forward to facing him myself but if we have do, we need to fight him." Fox said.

"True…" Olimar said looking down.

"I am not looking forward to him either." Bean said grumpily. "I mean he wears armour. How do you blow up armour?"

The Smashers gave him strange looks.

"Remind me again how we get stuck with him?" Samus asked Fox.

"You and Shoma had a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors and you lost." The vulpine noted. "And letting him go with the same group as Astaroth is simply out of the question."

Samus grunted in disbelief.

"Are you kidding me? THIS is our opposition?"

The five turned to see Relius Clover, Ignis and Nina Cortex.

"Indeed. I wasn't expecting a skilled team of specialists but yes, this is quite disappointing." Relius said coolly.

Fox and Samus immediately went on their guard.

"You! We know what you and the others villains are up too!" Samus said aiming her arm cannon. "Surrender the hostages at once!"

"Pfft. Like you would make us?" Nina scoffed.

"Make you? Yes, we can!" Fox snapped. "It is five against three!"

Relius gave a smirk. "Oh, are you really that sure?"

With that, he snapped his fingers. Suddenly, three people came around the corner much to everyone's surprise. They were Crunch Bandicoot, Nash and…

"BARK!?" Bean said surprisingly looking the most horrified.

"What in heaven's name are you doing?" Olimar exclaimed. "You are supposed to be on OUR side!"

"It's no use." Fox said narrowing his eyes. "They must have been victims of that Kurow guy."

"Indeed. But it couldn't hurt to get some more recruits." Relius said with a dark smirk.

Samus growled. "If you think we are going to get ourselves brainwashed, you got another thing coming!"

Nina rolled her eyes. "Ugh… They always have to do it the hard way."

Bean got out a bomb looking surprisingly angry. "You will pay for doing that to Bark!"

**(The Arena)**

"**BAIKEN!" **(GG)

The pink-haired samurai coolly stood outside the curtain. Those who are unfamiliar to Guilty Gear noticed that one of her arms was missing. Despite she made her way down the ramp and stepped in.

Once in, she made a beeline for the fight between Ike and Kain. The Dragoon Knight saw her coming and raised her spear to block a katana.

"You are faster than you look." Baiken noted. "This should be interesting."

"Go fight someone else." Kain scoffed.

"Yeah, I am not going to fight someone who has only one arm." Ike said coolly.

CLANG!

Ike and Kain looked in awe as a metal claw attached to a chain came from the sleeve of the missing arm.

"Well? Still think I am helpless?" Baiken asked.

Ike and Kain looked at each other.

"All right. You earned my interest." Kain said.

"**NAGASE!" **(KoF: MI)

The yellow-clad ninja did a few practice stretches outside the Ready Room.

"It is about time I got some action!" Nagase said impatiently. "I had been nothing but errands for the entire night."

Adjusting her glasses, she darted down the ramp before jumping in.

However, Kratos crashed right in front of her as a victim of Jack's throw.

"Hey! Watch where you're failing!" Nagase snapped. "You nearly crashed into me!"

Kratos slowly got up and stood up straight glaring down at Nagase. Suddenly, the ninja was loss for words and nervously poked her fingers together.

"Um, well…" Nagase said. "Seeing that we are here anyway, um, let's fight."

Kratos raised an eyebrow at Nagase before narrowing his eyes. "Very well. I already got a fight in mind but I can stay here to teach you some respect."

Nagase got into a stance with a small blush. _"Aw, man! This guy is SO cool!"_

"And now, Mystery Fighter… Number… **Twenty-Two**!"

"**SLY COOPER!" **(Sly Cooper)

The blue-clad raccoon came out to a loud cheer. Carrying his trademark cane over his shoulder, he hummed a jovial tune. With the recent release of the fourth game in his franchise and his inclusion in the Playstation Royale tournament, he felt on top of the world.

Ran turned her head to see Sly jump in. With a smirk, she immediately ran over much to Rainbow Dash's annoyance.

Sly looked around until a bright light flash came out of nowhere blinding him. The thief staggered back rubbing his eyes to see Ran Hibiki.

"Yes! I got THE Sly Cooper on camera!" Ran grinned. "This will surely be a great scoop for the paper!"

Sly blinked twice.

"However, a few more photos couldn't hurt." Ran said. "Come on!"

Sly paused for a moment. "I had a few ladies after me but I can't say I ever had one of the press."

"**ICE CLIMBERS!"** (SSB)

Popo and Nana came out in their respectively blue and pink parkas and waved to the crowd happily.

"Ready, Nana?" Popo asked.

"Ready, Popo." Nana nodded.

The two siblings then darted down to the ring and jumped in. Deciding on helping Yoshi with Tesse, the two darted over. However when they went over, Popo looked in awe.

Tesse blocked an egg with her parasol to see Popo. "Um, excuse me? Is something the matter? Is there something on my face?"

Popo blinked twice.

"You are purdy."

Nana angrily slammed her mallet over Popo as Tesse's blushed bright red and Yoshi rolled his eyes.

"**REID HERSHEL!" **(To)

The red-haired swordsman let out a big yawn before scratching his stomach.

"Let's get this thing over with." Reid said. "I am hungry."

He then walked down and stepped in. Deciding on helping Estelle, he jogged over.

Estelle saw him coming. "Oh, Reid! Perfect timing!"

"What's wrong, princess?" Reid asked as Estelle bashed her shield over Jack's head. "Need any help with this guy?"

"Yes. This person is quite unpredictable." The healer said.

"Skullo Header!"

Suddenly, Skullomania did a spinning head-butt into Jack.

Reid raised an eyebrow. "Looks like he isn't the only unpredictable one."

"**POLAR!" **(CB)

The polar bear cub cutely sat outside the entrance curtain staring at the arena. A few people gaped in awe as he walked down to the ramp and stepped in.

Once in, he did a running head-butt straight into Ness (who was still fighting Yurika) knocking him down.

"Huh? What the?" Ness asked in surprise.

"I take it you want to help me?" Yurika asked.

Polar barked happily.

Yurika smiled and nodded. "I appreciate your help."

"And now, the final fighter of this section…"

"**DONKEY KONG!" **(SSB)

_(He's the leader of the bunch)_

_(You know him well)_

_(He's finally back)_

_(To turn some tail!)_

_(His coconut gun)_

_(Will fire in spurts)_

_(If he shoots ya)_

_(It's gonna hurt)_

Coming out to his verse of the DK Rap and a loud cheer, the brown-furred gorilla let out a loud yell while beating his chest. He pounded down the ramp and leaped in.

Looking around, he wondered who his first opponent should be. Suddenly, B. Jenet knocked Mighty straight in front of DK.

The armadillo held his head. "Ugh… Those high heels make her kicks hard!"

Mighty then looked up to see DK looking down on him with a confused look on his face.

"Um… Hi?" Mighty said sheepishly.

DK suddenly grinned before cracking his knuckles.

Mighty gulped nervously before getting into a stance. "Looks like I got myself into a fight


	26. Section Eleven Results

**(The Arena)**

A sword, a katana and a spear collided with each other resulting in a small explosion of sparks. Kain Highwind reacted quickly by swinging his spear. Baiken jumped away from the attack while Ike resorted ducking underneath the attack. He slammed the handle of his sword into Kain's stomach. However, it did little to stun him.

"You know for a mercenary, you sure aren't bright." Kain pointed out. "Do you really think the handle of your sword would penetrate my armour?"

"No. It is merely to distract you." Ike said before throwing his sword in the air. "Aether!"

With that, he caught the sword and descended down striking Kain to the ground hard. Kain slowly got up before he saw Baiken staring down at him with an unimpressed look.

"You know for a Dragoon knight, you sure aren't bright." Baiken said purposely mimicking Kain's words.

Kain growled before readying himself. "And you know for an one-armed fighter, you sure aren't cautious."

"Bada-Boom!"

Cortex yelped before ducking over a fireball. This left him open for Impmon to run over to him and gave him a hard punch to the face knocking him down.

Cortex growled before sitting up. "You meddling imp! Who do you think you are messing with me?"

Impmon merely smirked. "Your mooks mess with me, I mess with you. Fair deal."

Cortex snarled before looking to the side. "Ripper Roo! Help me!"

Unfortunately, Cortex saw that Gatomon was riding Ripper Roo as if she was in a rodeo.

"Hold still, you demented smurf!" Gatomon snapped.

Cortex narrowed his eyes. "I said help me! Now!"

Ripper Roo didn't heard his master's call but he DID hopped towards Cortex. With another hop, the kangaroo had unwittingly hopped on top of Cortex pinning him to the ground. Impmon blinked twice before casually coming over.

Crouching down, Impmon smirked. "Better be careful when you ask them to jump next time. Otherwise, they may land on you."

Cortex growled. "Shut up."

**(Announcer's Booth)**

"Wow… The fight between Cortex, Ripper Roo and the Digimon is sure getting hectic." SSBFreak noted.

"Yeah, it is as if Impmon has a grudge against Cortex." Orange-Ratchet said before turning to Tinyrocket. "What do you think?"

"Well, I WANT to just say that it is Cortex's magnetic personality but…" The main host said before trailing off. "Wait a minute. Didn't the security team stop a fight between Impmon against Pinstripe and Koala Kong?"

"That would make a bit of sense." Orange-Ratchet said scratching his head. "That being said though, I wonder what was the fight about in the first place."

"Whatever it is, it can't be any good." Tinyrocket sighed. "Impmon really like he wants to burn Cortex's burn his hair off."

"Or at least what hair he has left."

**(Dome; Hallway)**

Barbatos Goetia walked down the halls carrying his axe over his shoulder. After fully healing at the Recovery Room, he got up and left the room (despite a couple of people tried to stop him).

"I had wasted far too much time." Barbatos noted. "I have to find the others."

Suddenly, he noted Vega and Hazama walking around the corner. With a nod, he made his way over.

"There you are." Barbatos said getting the two's attention.

"There YOU are." Vega snapped. "What took you so long?"

Barbatos growled before looking to the side. "Astaroth from Soul Calibur defeated me and I had to spend a bit of time in the Recovery Room."

Hazama merely put his head forward. "And let me guess. You didn't kill a high-school runt who fights by throwing baseballs?"

Barbatos growled. "Watch it."

"Aw, I struck a nerve on the big, tough fighter." Hazama taunted.

"A-Anyway…" Vega said. "We are looking for the power source in this building."

"I see." Barbatos said raising his eyebrow. "Shall I come along?"

"Why not? Seeing that most of us had already split up." Vega said.

"Great. I am stuck with ANOTHER bore." Hazama said putting his hat over his eyes.

With that, the three walked in off. Unknown to them, five heads poked from the corner.

"Power source?" Vivi asked.

"So THAT'S what Bison had been looking for." Ally mused. "But question is… What kind of power source is he looking for?"

"Whatever it is, no good could come on it if those punks get their cotton-picking hands on it." Kanji said.

"Agreed." Ally nodded. "Let's keep following them."

The security team before following them.

**(The Arena)**

Estelle yelped before raising her shield to block a knife slash from Jack. Putting her foot out, she kicked Jack in the stomach knocking him away. Jack staggered back in pain. Suddenly, Skullomania slid underneath Jack's legs and jumped up doing an uppercut to Jack's chin.

Jack flew through the air in pain before self-righting himself and landing on his feet. He then lunged himself at the masked superhero.

"Demon Fang!" Reid shouted sending a shockwave with his sword surprising Jack and knocking the serial killer off his feet.

Jack jumped back onto his feet and growled behind his bandages. "You are annoying me!"

"Can't say we are having much fun dodging sharp knives instead, buddy." Sailor Jupiter grumbled kicking Jack in the back.

As Jack staggered forward, Skullomania leaped up high into the air before diving down towards his enemy and grabbing his shoulder.

"Skullo Face Slam!" Skullomania shouted swinging himself underneath Jack's legs sending the one-eyed figure onto his face. Skullomania then landed hard on Jack's back. Jack cried in pain before getting up angrily.

Sailor Jupiter grunted in disgust. "What is this thing?"

"It's a zombie! It has to be!" Reid said before turning to Estelle. "Estelle, cast a spell!"

The princess nodded before she started to concentrate. The others then ran to distract Jack long enough. Skullomania did a swift punch only for Jack to duck underneath the attack and slashed Skullomania in the torso.

Despite Skullomania staggered back in pain, Sailor Jupiter ran up from behind and grabbed Jack in a full nelson hold.

"Ha! Can't use your knives if you can't use your arms!" Sailor Jupiter taunted. "Red, now!"

The swordsman nodded before rushing forward Ripper. However, Jack was a persistent one. Flipping himself, he kicked Reid in the chin and got himself over Sailor Jupiter kicking her in the back knocking her down. Jack then raised his knives over his head.

"Grand Chariot!"

Jack's eyes uncovered eye widened when he saw a constellation appeared in front of him. Suddenly, the dot burst into light striking Jack and blinding him. In pain, he covered his face.

"He is stunned!" Estelle yelled. "Sailor Jupiter, now!"

The brunette nodded before getting up and giving Jack a hard uppercut sending the psychotic fighter out of the ring.

Jack landed in Metal Slug. Mistaking him for a mummy, Marco shot him and continued on with his mission.

Moses Sandor grunted in annoyance before he threw a throwing spear at Rachel Alucard while Pikachu did the same with his electric attacks. However, the blonde girl merely use her parasol (which is Nago) to block the attacks.

"Outcast!" Moses said doing a faster spear throw. Rachel merely swatted it away.

"Honestly? Is that all you can do?" Rachel asked calmly. "Throw overgrown toothpicks in hopes of randomly impaling someone? You don't even have the courage to even stupidly run and assault me up front?"

Moses growled at this gripping his spear. "For such a fancy lady, you sure don't know when to shut up, do ya?"

"How dare you talk to Lady Rachel like that?" Gii said angrily.

"She has more class in her pinky than you have in your entire filthy body!" Nago scolded.

Moses growled before getting ready to throw another spear. "Wolf Storm!"

With that, he threw his spear into the air.

"Really? You actually think I would use your so-called weapon in the spotlights and…" Rachel started.

That was when she noticed some kind of symbol surrounding her around with several floating red balls of energy.

"Lady Rachel, look out!" Nago shouted shifting himself to cover Rachel. Just in time to block multiple laser blasts.

Moses laughed heartily. "How do you like THOSE apples, sweetie?"

Rachel narrowed her eyes. "And to think, I was actually thinking of letting you live."

Gii narrowed his eyes before turning into a miniature cannon. He then shot out some kind of strange cannonball at Moses. The one-eyed man yelped before ducking underneath the attack.

"Ha! You missed!" Moses taunted.

Rachel merely closed her eyes. "You simple-minded man."

Moses raised an eyebrow before turning around. Much to his surprise, there was some kind of pink spear-like object floating behind him.

Before Moses could react, a bolt of lightning struck the spear revealing that it was some kind of lightning rod. Moses was too close and got engulfed in electricity. The bandit collapsed on the ground. Pikachu gasped in horror.

"Now you get it, you meddlesome rodent? I had easily defeated this guy without gaining a single bead of sweat." Rachel said. "This proves how overrated you are as a mascot."

Pikachu growled and narrowed his eyes surging electricity through his cheeks. Rachel was about to comment.

Until Pikachu pulled out a Smash Ball.

Using his electricity to smash it, he slowly turned into a giant ball of electricity.

"Pika… CHU!"

"Lady Rachel! Watch out!" Nago shouted surrounding himself around Rachel. The ball then struck Nago sending him and Rachel into the air. However, Pikachu wasn't done yet. He continued to fly into Nago multiple times.

Once he was done, Nago and Rachel fell out of the arena with Gii flying after them.

Rachel landed in Castlevania Judgment. Eric Lecarde mistook her for an enemy and attacked her. Stupid mistake.

The ball of electricity slowly stopped letting Pikachu fall to the ground. Pikachu happily nodded before turning around. He then saw Ripper Roo booting Moses out of the arena (and into Mortal Kombat where he tried to defend against Motaro. Unfortunately for him, the Minotaur was immune to projectiles.) Shaking his head in hopelessness, he scampered in hopes of some mischief.

Mighty yelped before jumping back to avoid a two-handed smash from Donkey Kong. Despite dodging the attack, the armadillo could do nothing about the shockwave that followed. Donkey Kong then grabbed Mighty by the head, spun him around and sent him flying into a turnbuckle.

Mighty groaned before skidding off the turnbuckle. With a dazed look, he looked up only to go wide-eyed to see DK charging with over. With another yelp, Mighty leaped out of the way of the attack leaving an unsightly hole in the turnbuckle.

Mighty looked at the damage realizing how much it would hurt if he was a bit slowly. He then narrowed his eyes.

"All right. No more Mr. Nice Guy!" Mighty said.

DK recovered from his attack and pulled his fist back ready to smash Mighty into the canvas.

Much to everyone's (especially DK's) surprise, Mighty easily caught the fist with his hands.

"Surprised?" Mighty said with a smirk. Grabbing DK's arm, he swung the gorilla over him and slammed him onto the canvas. DK jumped back onto his feet looking stunned. Mighty took this opportunity to punch DK in the stomach knocking him off of him.

DK staggered back stunned before standing up straight angrily. Clapping his hands on the ground, he made a shockwave that sent Mighty into the air. Leaping up, DK grabbed Mighty and spiked him onto the ground before slamming him against the turnbuckle a few times.

Mighty groaned in pain as DK held him in the air. Recovering quickly, he bit DK in the hand forcing him to release him. Mighty then used the turnbuckle as a springboard leaping at DK and kicking him in the face.

However it didn't faze DK much as he swatted Mighty to the ground. The black-furred armadillo sprang watching DK put his hands over his head. Mighty's eyes widened before he ran to the ropes.

Everyone (except for Rainbow Dash and Ripper Roo who were in the air at the time) went to the ground. However, Mighty had wisely chose to cling onto the ropes so not only would he would be immune to the tremor (despite having to deal with a big of shaking) but he would also free to launch a surprise attack.

Leaping forward, he clung onto DK's face and started to punch his face in. The gorilla cried in pain staggering back before throwing Mighty onto the ground. Mighty quickly got back onto his feet and dashed towards DK.

However, the ape had leaped up letting Mighty go past. Mighty slowly stopped himself before turning around.

"He is no Sonic but he is definitely not slow either." Mighty mused. "This could be difficult."

With that, Mighty got into a stance while running at DK. The brown-furred muscle narrowed his eyes before sending his fist down. Mighty had caught DK's arm.

However, this was a mistake.

Using his Spinning Kong, DK spun around in place sending Mighty along for the ride. The small creature tried to hang on for dear life. However, Mighty couldn't hold on and found himself soaring straight out of the arena.

Mighty landed in Super Mario Galaxy where he used his wall-jumping ability to explore the levels.

FLASH!

Sly Cooper cried in pain before rubbing his eyes in his free hand to get rid of the coloured spots from his vision. He looked up too late to see Ran Hibiki running over with a paper fan. She smacked Sly on the nose before kicking him in the stomach.

Sly staggered back before poking his cane forward hitting Ran in the face making her stagger back. The raccoon leaped over Ran slamming the blunt end of his weapon into Ran's back

Sly tapped his cane on his shoulder. "You're out of your league, kiddo."

Ran growled before turning around. "Just because I don't usually intend fighting tournaments doesn't mean I can't fight! Besides I have to get THE Sly Cooper on camera."

"Well, I appreciate your spunk but you are NO Carmelita." Sly said. "Sorry but not even quarter of her."

Ran's eyebrow twitched before reloading her camera with a fresh roll of film. Sly put his cane in his front of his face in an attempt to block Ran's bright lights. Acting quickly, he ran towards the camera girl and used his cane to grab her leg. Ran yelped before falling onto her rear.

Ran growled before getting back up. She reached into her bag fishing for something. Sly watched her thinking that she would pull out another film.

Suddenly, Ran threw a newspaper at Sly. Thinking quickly, the thief swatted it away. However, this left him open for Ran to run up and smack his head a few times with her fan followed up a kick to the jaw. Sly staggered back before swinging at Ran.

The dark-haired girl yelped jumping back while holding her camera in the air. "Hey! Watch it! You almost broke my camera!"

"Then why did you brought it to a no-holds barred tournament like this?" Sly asked. "Not a smart move if you ask me?"

"Shut up!" Ran roared reaching into her bag again. Sly got ready to swat away another newspaper.

But instead she pulled out a microphone. Rushing towards the man, he shoved it in his face.

"So how do you feel about having a fourth game in your game?" Ran asked.

Sly blinked twice. "Where did THAT…"

"And how do you feel about the new Playstation crossover?" Ran asked running around taking pictures.

"Um, well…" Sly said.

Ran then smirked. "And how do you feel about your defeat?"

With another camera flash, Sly fell onto his back stunned. Ran grinned as she smirked over bending down to Ran to throw her out of the arena.

Until Sly used his cane to swat Ran's hand away. Springing to his feet, Sly grabbed Ran's collar with his weapon.

"This interview is over." Sly said darkly before hauling Ran straight out of the arena.

Ran landed in Fatal Frame. Mistaking her camera for the one the main protagonists uses, the ghosts swarmed around her.

Sly dusted himself off with his cap before putting it on his head.

"And they wondered people see journalists as vultures." Sly noted before turning around. He then saw Cortex shooting a blast of energy sending Reid out of the ring (and into Kirby 64 where he chow down on apples). Shrugging it off, he casually walked off.

**(Hotel; Hallway)**

The team of Shadow, Astaroth, Wang-Tang and Ayame wandered down the halls looking around.

Wang-Tang scratched his head. "How hard is it to find even ONE villain? Especially since some of them still haven't entered the arena yet?"

"This IS a big place." Ayame noted. "And there ARE more than 300 people here."

"And THAT'S excluding the spectators." Shadow said coolly.

Wang-Tang sighed in exasperation before walking on towards a corner. However, he had failed to see someone else coming from the opposite direction.

BUMP.

Wang-Tang held onto his rear holding his head.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!"

Wang-Tang opened his eyes.

"Sorry! That was my bad…" The Chinese boy before taking a look at the person. "Shoma?"

"Wang-Tang?" Shoma asked as Roberto, Nagare and Richard.

"Well, this is a coincidence." Richard said crossing his arms. "Did you find anything?"

Ayame slumped her shoulders. "I was just about to ask you the same thing!"

Shoma growled. "Ugh! I hate this! Two groups of teams and nobody had found any clue!"

"Don't worry, Shoma." Nagare reassured. "There is Fox and Samus's team still."

"I dunno." Roberto shrugged. "Something tells that a certain duck would hinder their progress."

Before anyone could say anything else, an announcement ran through the many speakers in the hotel and dome.

"Could Shoma Sawamura come to the Ready Room to prepare for the next section?"

Shoma slapped his forehead. "Just. Freaking. Perfect."

"There is nothing much to do now, Shoma." Richard said. "Go on. Enter the section."

"Yeah. We will take off from here." Ayame nodded.

Shoma looked around before nodding his head. "All right, guys. Good luck."

"You too." Wang-Tang said.

As Shoma said his goodbyes and went to the Ready Room, everyone got back to looking for the villains.

**(Boiler Room)**

Momo shrank back in fear as hot tears formed in her eyes. She looked to Snake, Chloe and Gemel (or at least she thought so) smirking evilly at her.

"No! Please! Not again!" Momo begged. "Anything but that! Please! Please!"

Guilmon then licked Momo on the face with his tongue.

"Ew!"

Chloe shook her head. "Look. We are not doing this because we hate you. We are doing this so you could get some information out of you."

"Well, tough cookies, toots!" Momo grunted before singing a sing-song tone. "I'm not telling anything."

The blue-clad knight merely shook her head. "Okay, Guilmon. Get ready for another tasting."

Momo's eyes widened as Guilmon stuck out his tongue.

"All right! All right! I tell!" Momo begged. "The power source was created by Eggman Nega."

"We know that!" Snake growled. "But what IS it!?"

"It is apparently created from figments of the Sol Emerald, the Chaos Emeralds, Smash Balls…" Momo started.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Tails said. "THAT is what the power source is made of!?"

"Why? What's wrong?" Guilmon asked.

"Those items are extremely powerful but I don't think they would mix well together." Tails said. "If what Momo says is true, then the power source is more dangerous than we thought!"

Chloe narrowed her eyes. "All the more reason to stop it."

"Right now talk!" Snake snapped. "And tell us if there is any more brainwashed fighters like our fine-feathered friend here!"

Momo gulped nervously. This was going to be a long night.

**(The Arena)**

Bonne Jenet cheered loudly sending a rolling wind at Knuckles. The red-furred echidna took the attack head-on and flew until he landed on his back in pain. The guardian leaped back to his feet to see B. Jenet rushing over.

Knuckles' eyes widened before swerved his head to the side to avoid a kick from B. Jenet. Grabbing the pirate by the leg, he knew her onto her side. B. Jenet quickly kicked out her foot catching Knuckles in the face. The echidna was sent sprawling across the ground.

B. Jenet smirked before jumping on top of Knuckles' back and did some kind of spinning technique while laughing heartily. Knuckles cried in pain as B. Jenet jumped off.

"How do you like my little gig?" B. Jenet smirked.

"I didn't like it at all." Knuckles grumbled weakly getting up.

Trying to ignore the pain in his back, he jumped and glided towards B. Jenet. The blonde smirked before doing a spin jump striking Knuckles with part of her dress. While the attack didn't hurt that much, it did distracted him long enough for Knuckles to throw him onto the ground. Knuckles sprang back to his feet just in time to block a kick from B. Jenet with his spiked gloves.

"Yoo-hoo!" B. Jenet cheered kicking again. However, this time Knuckles was prepared and grabbed B. Jenet's leg and spun her around a couple of times before throwing her into the turnbuckle.

B. Jenet groaned skidding off the turnbuckle. The pirate groaned before getting up. She then ran towards Knuckles and did a flying leap. Knuckles did the same.

However, B. Jenet blew a kiss literally sending a heart at Knuckles. The red-furred fighter took the attack to the face knocking him out of the air.

B. Jenet landed on the ground with a smirk. "Oh my! Looks like my last attack hurt you harder than I thought! You are feverish!"

Knuckles' eyes widened realizing he was blushing. He got hysterically before looking absolutely furious.

"All right! That's it!" Knuckles growled before concentrating energy. B. Jenet got into her stance ready for anything.

"Thunder Arrow!"

Suddenly, long electric arrows came out of nowhere and struck the ground B. Jenet was standing on. Completely shocked, she found herself himself out of the arena.

B. Jenet landed in Sid Meyer's Pirates where she led a pirate crew to steal people's treasures.

Ike swung his sword at Kain who quickly blocked the attack with his spear and quickly kneed him in the stomach. The blue-haired man staggered back, Kain smacked him in the head with his spear knocking him away.

He was going to continue the attack until something struck him in the back causing him to stagger forward. Turning around, he saw Baiken advancing forward.

"Forget about me?" Baiken taunted.

Kain narrowed his eyes behind his helmet. "Oh, I can assume you. You are making it far to forget you."

Baiken sent her sleeveless arm out showing an old Chinese fireworks cannon. Firing it, she sent a shot at Kain who jumped out of the way. Looking to the side, she darted over to Ike to strike only for the swordsman to block with his weapon. The two then went into a struggle match trying to gain ground on each other.

Suddenly, Kain came out of nowhere and landed on the two knocking them to the ground. Baiken despite in pain, looked angry and shot a chain out of her sleeve wrapping it around Kain. With a yank, she went the spearman on the rear.

"How many weapons are in that sleeve?" Kain asked.

"I could tell you but then I have to kill you." Baiken said with a smirk getting up. She then pulled on her chain dragging Kain towards her. However, the purple-clad knight stuck his spear in the canvas to prevent being dragged off. Baiken growled as she pulled harder but Kain's armour made him quite heavy.

Ike used his Quick Draw move to dash towards Baiken. However, the pink-haired samurai used his good arm to block the attack. However, Kain took opportunity of this distraction to yank Baiken over to him and do a heavy uppercut to her chin knocking her away.

In the crowd, Scorpion from Mortal Kombat crossed his arms in a grumpy fashion. "At least he didn't said the line."

Baiken groaned before looking up rubbing her chin to see Kain and Ike locking weapons with each other. As much as she hated to admit it, perhaps she had bit off more than she could chew taking Ike AND Kain at the same time. Still, she wasn't done to step down from a fight so she decided to fight smarter.

Rushing forward, she slashed at Kain who easily blocked it with his sword.

"You are indeed a persistent woman." Kain noted. "However, persistence doesn't equal skill."

With that, he got ready to jump up into the air.

However, that was what Baiken was hoping for.

Slamming her foot on the ground, a green panel appeared over Kain's feet. When Kain jumped, his jump was angled making him shoot straight past many fighters, over the ropes and straight into the force field. Everyone winced at pain as Kain peeled himself off the force field stunned with no hope of return.

Kain landed in Mario & Sonic at the Olympics Games where he set a World Record in the Triple Jump event.

Baiken smirked at her elimination before turning around. "Well, one down, the other one to go."

Her smirk then vanished when he found that Ike was charging up fire in his sword as he put it over him. Baiken went on her guard but it had proven futile. Ike stabbed the ground resulting in a huge explosion of fire sending Baiken soaring out of the ring.

Baiken landed in Sengoku Basara where she took a whole army of samurais by herself.

Ness raised his baseball bat to block a stab from Yurika's bow. Making up for her mistake, Yurika did a low sweep ballet-style kicking Ness in the side. Ness staggered to the side before recovering. The psychic boy jumped up and struck Yurika only for her to block with her violin.

"You seem to know how to fend yourself against a baseball bat." Ness noted.

"That's because there is somebody in my node that also fights with a baseball bat." Yurika said. "You have to fight with something else."

"Don't worry. I will." Ness said narrowing his eyes.

With that, he got out a yo-yo and shot it at Yurika who easily swatted it away with her bow. However, Ness swung his bat into Yurika's side knocking her on the ground. Ness then charged up psychic energy.

"PK Flash!" Ness said sending a green bright light at Yurika striking her. Yurika cried in pain taking the attack. Ness then ran over and jumped onto Yurika's back. The white-haired girl yelped before getting up letting Ness off of her.

Spinning around while playing her violin, she played a tune while surrounding musical notes around her striking Ness multiple times and forcing him to stagger back. Yurika took this opportunity to play a tune on her violin sending a ring of musical notes at Ness.

However, Ness summoned a psychic shield around him similar to Lucas' PSI Magnet absorbing the attack.

"PK Fire!" Ness shouted sending a spark at Yurika. The white-haired girl stepped back to avoid a pillar of fire. Yurika ran towards Ness and did a ballet leap. Ness raised his bat to block a kick with his bat. Yurika then slammed her violin on top of Ness' head before booting him away.

Ness landed on his back before rolling backwards into a fighting position. "How could someone wear such a long frilly dress and still fighting so smoothly?"

"PK Thunder!"

Yurika prepared herself to block a ball of electricity as it appeared in front of Ness.

Much to her surprise, it actually went over and behind Ness. Striking him in the back.

Engulfed in electricity, Ness spiralled towards Yurika barrelling in her torso multiple times. Yurika fell backwards into the air. Once Ness landed on the ground, he decided to finish the job.

"PK Flash!"

Ness sent a weaker version of the PK Flash. Despite the noticeable small size, it was more than enough to send Yurika out of the ring.

Yurika landed in Sonic and the Secret Rings where she dominated the violin-playing video game.

Impmon growled in annoyance. "Bada-Boom!"

"Star Stroke!"

A fireball and a shockwave clashed against a blue force field surrounded Cortex who merely yawned as the attacks were negated.

"Is that it?" Cortex said in a bored tone.

"Yeah, tough talk coming from a big-head who is cowering behind his force-field!" Impmon growled. "Come out and fight like a man!"

"Okay." Cortex said deactivating his deflector shield. He then shot a green ball of energy from his laser into Impmon's face knocking him down.

Estelle gasped. "Are you all right?"

Impmon growled before sitting up. "No."

Meanwhile, Gatomon slashed at Ripper Roo who easily leaped over the kangaroo. The white cat turned around with a snarl.

"Hold still! Cat's Eye Hypnotism!" Gatomon shouted sending purple psychic waves from her eyes at Ripper Roo. The attack hit him head-on.

Ripper Roo merely paused in his place before tilting his head in the side as if confused. Gatomon did the same before shaking her head in hopelessness.

"Should had known." Gatomon muttered before advancing forward.

That was until a kunai came between her and Ripper Roo startling her. Gatomon turned around to see Nagase with a smirk on her face.

"For the record, that is just a warning throw." Nagase bragged.

"Nagase! It is about time that you came to help!" Cortex snapped.

The ninja merely put her finger in her ear. "Yeah, yeah… I was bored."

With that, she got out her katana and lunged herself at Gatomon. Seeing this, Ripper Roo grinned before hopping to Cortex. Getting a TNT crate out of nowhere, he kicked it towards Impmon and Estelle.

The two yelped before they found themselves flying through the air from the explosion. Cortex laughed evilly.

Until Estelle landed on top of Cortex.

"Get off me!" Cortex said in a muffled voice pushing the stunned princess off of him. Estelle slowly got up.

"You! Are you working with Bison?" Estelle asked narrowed her eyes.

Cortex's eyes widened at this. "What are you talking about? I-I work alone!"

"I had been… informed about a secret plot." Estelle said trying not to give away certain things. "Including a dangerous power source."

Cortex's pupils shrank. Acting hysterically, he fired several shots at Estelle who yelped and blocked with her shield. He continued to the barrage until he grabbed a high-tech bomb out of nowhere throwing it Estelle. In an explosion, she was sent flying out of the ring.

Estelle landed in Trauma Center where she helped out the doctors.

Cortex wiped his forehead in relief. "Whew! Got rid of her before she could say anything else! But I don't get it. I heard there was supposed to be some kind of ragtag team trying to stop us but still how did she hear about it?"

Shrugging it off, he turned around to see Impmon trying to fend off Ripper Roo. He also saw Gatomon punching Nagase out of the ring (and into Super Mario Sunshine where a Cataquack launched herself hundreds of feet into the air.) Deciding to go back to fighting Impmon, he got out another bomb.

**(Dome; Hallway)**

Olimar screamed before painfully sprawling across the ground. With stars around his head, he weakly sat up.

"What had I gotten myself into?" Olimar asked.

Fox yelped before flipping backwards as a mechanical fist shot out of Relius' cape. He countered by firing shots from his blaster. Relius merely smirked as he had the arm blocked the shots.

"Your blaster. It is a mere toy." Relius said. "YOU on the other hand… Is at least worth a look."

Fox's eyes widened at this. "Are you KIDDING me!? Do you really think I am going to let you anywhere near me after you just said that?"

"How charmingly naïve." Relius said with his smirk growing bigger. "You actually think I was just going to ask?"

Fox growled before activating his Fox Illusion. The vulpine dashed into Relius' startling with a swift elbow to the stomach. Fox followed it up with an uppercut to the chin followed by several lighting kicks.

Relius grunted in pain before stepping back. "Ignis!"

Fox raised an eyebrow. Suddenly, Ignis appeared behind Relius. Fox's eyes widened before jumping back to avoid a long slash. He then flipped backwards to gain some ground. However, Ignis summoned a spiked wheel around her lunging herself at Fox.

Thinking quickly, he used his Fox Illusion to dodge out of the way. He then backed away from him. Suddenly, he bumped into someone.

Whirling around, he aimed his blaster. Into Samus' face.

Fox sighed in relief. "Be more careful! I nearly shot you!"

"It wouldn't be as near as bad if I shot you!" Samus reminded before firing a plasma shot at Nina Cortex who blocked it with her mechanical arms.

"Don't think I am going to hold my fire just because you are a kid." Samus said darkly.

Nina merely scoffed. "Good."

Samus growled before firing a missile at Nina. She used her left arm stretched at the projectile resulted in an explosion. She then stretched out her other arm punching Samus in the torso knocking her down.

Nina smirked before using her arm again to pull Samus towards her. "Face it, metal-head. You guys are out of your league taking on us. We have plenty of fighters."

Samus growled before kicking Nina off of her. "We may not be outnumbered but still not outmatched."

Nina recovered with a growl. "We'll see about that."

With that, she got out one of her mechanical arms again. However, Samus lashed out her grappling line grabbing the arms. Pulling her arm back, she sent the smaller female towards her.

Lucas and Olimar screamed before jumping to opposite sides narrowing avoiding being smashed into the ground by Crunch's metal arm.

"PK Thunder!" Lucas shouted zapping Crunch's back with a ball of electricity.

Olimar suddenly noticed that Nash was sneaking up behind Lucas.

"Look out!" Olimar shouted using a chain of Pikmin smacked Nash in the face knocked him on the ground.

"All right, guys! NOW!" Olimar shouted sending the Pikmin to swarm the downed shark. "Remember! They are brainwashed! We don't want to hurt them!"

"I know that!" Lucas said climbing onto Crunch's head and kicking it. "But I don't think it is going to be that easy!"

Crunch grabbed Lucas and threw him off and into Olimar knocking the two down. At the same time, Nash got up and the two brainwashed people advanced on the two Smashers.

"Bark, stop it!" Bean begged dodging out of the way of Bark's punch. The duck kicked him in the stomach before jumping back.

"I mean it, Bark! You would never strike me!" Bean said before pausing. "Actually, yes you would but you would do it on your own free will!"

Bark didn't listen. Instead, he charged forward punching at Bean. The duck yelped before ducking under the attack. Jumping up, Bean pecked Bark in the face a few times causing him to stagger.

"Cool off!" Bean yelled throwing a bomb at the polar bear. Bark swatted at the bomb only for it to explode in his face disorienting him.

"See? The real Bark would have never fallen for an old trick!" Bean demanded. "Do you WANT me to dominate over you so badly?"

Bark wobbled in his place stunned before stopping himself with a snarl on his face. Pulling him his arms behind him, he lunged forward.

Only for Bean to throw three bombs at once.

The resulting explosion caused Bark to fly backwards. At the same time, Lucas used his psychic powers to knock Crunch into Nash who was a victim a purple Pikmin from Olimar. Bark then crashed into them. Also, Samus unwittingly threw a stunned Nina away straight into the line of the brainwashed anthro. They all crashed into the wall knocking all of them out.

Relius saw the whole thing with a blank face. "Oh dear."

Fox then ran in punching him in the face, kneeing him in the gut and flip-kicking him in the stomach sending into the air before crashing on the ground. He weakly sat up to see the heroes glare down at him.

"All right! We won! And tell us everything you know!" Samus said aiming her arm cannon in Relius' face.

The blonde man merely scoffed. "You people are extremely naïve.

"What? That we think we can't make you talk?" Fox asked aiming his gun.

"No. That you had forgotten about Ignis." Relius said with a smirk.

The others' eyes widened before they turned to the side to see Ignis picking up her unconscious allies.

"Bark!" Bean yelled.

"Hey! Put them down!" Fox demanded.

However, this left him and Samus open to a punch to the side sending both veteran Smashers away. Relius smirked as he got up and ran next to Ignis.

"I must admit that your skills are… interesting." Relius said. "You would be a great asset to our little... social gathering."

Samus narrowed her eyes. "Forget it!"

Relius merely shrugged as he shook his head. "Very well. In that case, there is nothing to talk about. Farewell."

With that, he put his hand on top of Ignis. Suddenly, they had all teleported away.

"BARK!" Bean yelled.

"Hey! Get back here!" Samus shouted running forward and looking around.

"It's no use." Olimar said comforted a few scared Pikmin. "They are gone. They are all gone."

"Bark…" Bean said looking down. Lucas put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Well, now what?" Lucas asked.

"What else? Keep searching and hope the others had much luck." Samus said turning around.

Fox nodded his head with a determined glare. "We have to stop this before this gets out of hand."

Bean looked up with a surprisingly determined look on his face.

"If those guys were fireworks fodder before, they ARE now."

**(The Arena)**

Nana raised her eyebrow to block a head-butt from Polar. Stunned by the attack, the white-furred bear cub staggered back stunned. Popo ran up to him and smashed his mallet in his side knocking him away.

The Climbers dashed towards him spinning around striking Polar multiple times. The white-furred cutie sprawled against the ground. Polar weakly got up with stars around his head. Shaking his head, he growled at the sibling team.

"What? Do you think we are afraid of polar bears?" Popo said with a smirk. "We faced bigger than you!"

"Said polar bears are overweight and wear shades and purple speedos." Nana said flatly.

Popo crossed his arms. "They are STILL bigger."

Nana shook her head before running at Polar at her hammer. However, Polar bit at the female Ice Climbers catching it with his teeth.

"Hey! Let go!" Nana said pulling on the mallet. Polar merely growled before pulled back.

"You heard my sister! Let go!" Popo shouted slamming his back into Polar causing him to yelp releasing the mallet. Nana took this opportunity to kick Polar in the chin knocking him away. Polar rolled across the ground for a moment.

Popo ran over to the stunned bear and shot out a wave of cold wind at him.

However, it did nothing to make him flinch. In fact, all Polar did was tilt his head in confusion. Popo blinked twice.

Nana smacked Popo around the head. "You idiot! You know better than to use a cold attack like that on a POLAR bear!"

"Oh, right. My bad." The blue-clad boy said sheepishly.

The Ice Climbers were so busy talking to each other that they didn't notice Polar charging in and tackling them into the air. The siblings crashed into the ground hard. Polar smiled happily and bit Popo's foot.

YELP!

Polar immediately retreated his mouth back crying in pain. He stuck out his tongue revealing some very unlikely marks. Popo again blinked twice.

"Um… Did you forget that I was wearing cleats?" Popo asked flatly.

Polar growled before he pounced at Popo. The boy yelped before holding his mallet in front of his face. It was a smart call because Polar's next attack was a bite. Popo wrestled with the bear trying not to let it get near him. That was when Nana came to the side knocking Polar off of her brother.

"For a cub, this guy doesn't give up." Nana noted helping Popo up.

"Yeah, I got him being the same size of us would make it easier for us." The brother Ice Climbers said before he got an idea. "Hey, wait! I think I know how to beat this guy!"

"Really?" Nana asked surprised.

"Yeah! Remember the time where it was dinner time when we just finished the match and we were so hungry that we didn't untie ourselves?" Popo asked.

"Yeah but…" Nana said before realizing. "Ah, right!"

With that, the two Ice Climbers spread out confusing Polar. Suddenly, Popo threw a rope towards her sister who caught it. With mischievous grins, they ran past Polar at opposite sides trying to clothesline the cub.

That would be the case until Polar ran forward and grabbed the middle of the line with his teeth. With a surprisingly amount of strength, he dashed forward sending the two Ice Climbers flying through the air screaming.

When Polar was near the ropes, he skidded to a stop letting go of the ropes sending the two Ice Climbers soaring out of the ring.

The Ice Climbers landed in Mario Party 4 where they dominated Waluigi and Daisy in the Cliffhangers mini-game.

Tessa opened her parasol to block an egg from Yoshi. Making up for his mistake, Yoshi ran towards the robot maid and head-butted her in the torso. Tesse sat up and turned her hand into a feather-duster shoving it into Yoshi's face. This tickled Yoshi's nose

"Achoo!" Yoshi sneezed distracting him long enough for Tesse to slam her hand on top of his head stunning him for a moment before she turned her bottom into a bell knocking him away.

Yoshi staggered back before shaking his head. Deciding to try again, Yoshi turned himself into an egg and rolled towards Tesse. The maid yelped before floating upwards avoiding the attack. Yoshi harmlessly hit a turnbuckle before snapping out of his shell.

Yoshi ran forward and jumped up doing his flutter kick into Tesse knocking her down onto her stomach. Flipping himself so that he would have his tail under him, he did his Yoshi Bomb onto Tesse's back.

The blonde cried in pain before floating up allowing Yoshi off of her. Turning around, she got out a book out of nowhere. She then threw it at Yoshi. Sticking out his tongue, the dinosaur merely grabbed and swallowed it.

Tesse shrieked before getting out a saucer and threw it at Yoshi. Yoshi just ate it. Tesse soon got hysterically and threw various objects at Yoshi who merely proceeded to eat them one by one. The crowd gaped at the strange items threw like a cup, a broom and even a robotic dog and dove. Yoshi then swallowed another item.

"YOW!"

Everyone jumped as they stopped what they were doing to look in the direction of the noise. They saw Yoshi running around in circles with his tongue sticking out. They noticed that there was a cactus painfully attached to Yoshi's tongue.

"Ouch." Sly winced.

"Looks like not everything is edible to Yoshi after all." Ike mused.

Soon, Yoshi stopped himself and made to get the cactus off of his tongue and out of the arena (where it fell on a seat where Nanette was going to sit on.) Looking at the few pricks on his tongue, he looked at the guilty party. Tesse shrank back not liking where this was going.

Out of uncharacteristic anger, he stuck out his tongue and catching a stunned Tesse and catching her in his tongue. He was about to lay an egg.

ZAP!

Suddenly, Yoshi's entire body was surging with electricity as the poor dinosaur screamed in pain. Once he was done, he collapsed on the ground black, charred and smoking. Suddenly, his mouth started to move. It opened up to reveal Tesse casually climbing out of it.

"No wonder this dinosaur has an enormous appetite." Tesse mused. "His body is spacious enough to have EIGHT stomachs."

She then looked down at her defeated foe. Deciding to take him out of his misery, she bent down and threw him out of the ring.

Yoshi landed in the Sweet Mountain level of Sonic Colors. He ate every sweet in sight despite the robots trying to stop him.

Kratos Aurion raised his shield to block a double hoof strike from Rainbow Dash using his shield, he pushed the pony away before sending the handle of his sword into her forehead. He then started to cast a spell.

"Fire Ball!" Kratos shouted sending three fireballs at the pony. Rainbow Dash yelped before diving out of the way. However, this left her open to a smack to the side from Kratos' shield. Rainbow Dash flew back.

"Stay down. I don't usually show mercy but I refused to fight a heavily wounded fighter." Kratos said.

Rainbow Dash narrowed her eyes. "Hey! Wounded and exhausted are two different things!"

"So you admit that you are exhausted?" Kratos said flatly.

Rainbow Dash stayed silent realizing that how she flew into that one. With a scowl, she flew backwards before charging down. Kratos easily blocked the attack before was unable for the tail whip to the face that followed. Rainbow Dash then punched the angel in the chest knocking him down.

Kratos fell onto his back. Despite being in pain, he looked up to block a punch from Rainbow Dash. Grabbing the pony, he threw her over him and onto her back in pain. Kratos flipped back onto his feet.

"Twin Demon Fang!" Kratos shouted swinging his sword twice sending two shockwaves at the pony striking her twice. Rainbow Dash cried in pain sprawling across the ground. Kratos then started to cast a spell.

"Grave!" Kratos shouted sending a spike of earth from the ground striking Rainbow Dash into the air. Despite screaming in pain, she managed to open her wings and stopped herself in mid-fight. Kratos saw this and cast another spell. The pony saw this and went to stop it but fatigue had made her too slow.

"Lightning!"

A bolt of lightning came out of nowhere and struck Rainbow Dash in the back. Crying in pain, the pony fell to the ground as Kratos advanced forward. Rainbow Dash scoffed before getting up.

"I'd been hit with worse!" Rainbow Dash said before trying to fly back up. "Huh? What the? I can't fly!"

"It seems that my spell had numbed your wings." Kratos said before walking forward. "It should be easier now to throw you out of the ring."

Rainbow Dash's eyes widened before narrowing her eyes. "Oh no! You did NOT just do that to my wings!"

With that, she charged over and did a donkey kick into Kratos who easily blocked it with his shield. However, it did send him back a couple of feet.

Rainbow Dash did a charging head-butt into Kratos' stomach knocking the wind out of him and sending him on his back. Wasting no time, she shoved Kratos out of the ring. Looking around to make sure nobody saw that her wings was numbed, she walked off to rest until she gets the feeling in her wings again.

**(Announcer's Booth)**

"Dang! Rainbow Dash is STILL in the ring!" Orange-Ratchet asked in awe.

"Yeah, I had expected her to last a few rounds but DANG." Tinyrocket agreed. "She is still going."

"True but with her wings numbed, she can't fly which sucks for her because her entire fighting style is based around aerial combat." SSBFreak said.

"I guess…" Orange-Ratchet said before looking at the screen. "Where did Kratos ended up anyway? I can't tell."

"Hold on. They usually give the name of the node where the fighters had been sent here." SSBFreak said pointing to a screen.

The hosts stared at the screen intently. Suddenly, their eyes widened to the fullest.

"Oh well… This is going to be awkward." Orange-Ratchet said with a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah. Awkwardly BLOODY." Tinyrocket said.

**(The Arena)**

Knuckles the Echidna looked around counting off the fighters. Though he had to recount when he saw Pikachu electrocuting Skullomania out of the ring (and into the Flash where he helped the titular character take down villains.) Seeing that he was only two eliminated fighters away from surviving the section, he decided to have one more fight.

Until Impmon crashed into him courtesy of an explosive of Ripper Roo. The two sprawled across the ground.

Knuckles angrily got up and glared at the guilty party. "What the heck, kid? Watch where you are going?"

"Hey! You should have look both ways before crossing the arena!" Impmon snapped. "You know that this is a free-for-all."

Knuckles' eyebrow twitched and he cracked his knuckles. "I suggest you watch your mouth, kid. I won't hesitate to hurt you."

Impmon looked to the side to see Gatomon fending off Cortex and Ripper Roo surprisingly well.

"All right. But don't think I will go easy on you." Impmon taunted.

"Oh no. It is I should be going easy on YOU." Knuckles said darkly.

With that, he decided to have the first attack punching at the imp Digimon. Impmon swerved his head to the side and punched Knuckles in the stomach. Despite having the wind taking out of him for a moment, he looked surprisingly calm.

"You call that a punch, squirt?" Knuckles taunted. "THIS is a punch!"

With that, he sent his fist into Impmon's stomach sending the Digimon flying away until he hit a turnbuckle. Impmon peeled off it in pain landing on his face. With a groan, he weakly got up. He then snarled.

"Bada-Boom!" Impmon shouted sending a fireball from his hand at Knuckles. The guardian of the Master Emerald being stayed calm before doing a fire uppercut negating the attack. Impmon's jaw dropped to the ground.

"Surprised?" Knuckles smirked.

"Bada-Boom! Bada-Boom! Bada-Boom!" Impmon shouted several fireballs at the echidna who easily swatted them away with one hand.

"Aw, come on! What the heck?" Impmon whined. "What can you pimp-smack fireballs so easily?"

"I had used many different fire attacks that I know how to counter them." Knuckles explained.

Impmon narrowed his eyes. "Well, let's see how hot you are against ICE! SUMMON!"

Impmon then summoned large amounts of ice crystals and launching them at Knuckles. The echidna merely rolled his eyes before punching the ground. This resulted in several fireballs popping out as if they were coming out of a volcano and landed around Knuckles negating any ice crystals soaring towards him.

"Ha! Sorry, kid but you HAVE…" Knuckles said.

That was all he got out before Impmon did a flaming punch to Knuckles' face knocking him down. The red-furred man groaned before looking up to see Impmon sneering at him.

"All right. That's it." Knuckle said narrowing his eyes. He then got up and punched at Impmon who ducked under the attack. He then followed it up with a flaming punch to the gut and a kick to the jaw causing him to stagger back. Knuckles grunted in pain before grabbing Impmon's arm and slamming him over his shoulder before throwing him away.

Impmon sprawled across the ground for a moment before weakly looking at Knuckles who was walking towards.

"Dude! Behind you!" Impmon shouted.

Knuckles blinked twice before laughing heartily. "What do you think I am stupid or something? Do you really think I would look around to see nothing only for you to eliminate me with a cheap shot and…"

ZAP!

Knuckles felt a surge of electricity through his body after a strange projectile struck his back. (Who was the guilty party was anyone's guess.) Weakened, the guardian collapsed on one knee. Impmon blinked twice before walking over.

"You are a genius." Impmon smirked before throwing Knuckles out of the ring.

Knuckles landed in Dig-Dug. Looking around at where he was, he shrugged before he started to dig.

"Supreme Thunder!"

Sailor Jupiter released a bolt of electricity out of the lightning rod on her tiara at her opponent.

Only for Ness to activate his PSI Magnet absorbing the attack.

Sailor Jupiter grunted in annoyance. "Seems cheap that you have a large arsenal of projectiles at your disposal AND have a move that absorbs them!"

"Sucks to be you then." Ness stopping the shield and running forward with his baseball bat.

Sailor Jupiter quickly jumped over the bat and kicked Ness in the face knocking him away. The young boy sprawled across the ground being slowly getting up. He then saw Sailor Jupiter running towards him. Getting out his yo-yo, he swung it at his opponent's legs knocking her down onto her face.

Sailor Jupiter groaned before Ness slammed his baseball bat onto her back. Sailor Jupiter in pain before kicking Ness away from her. Sailor Jupiter jumped back to her feet and grabbed Ness and threw her to the ground.

However, Ness used his psychic to float off the ground and drop-kicked Sailor Jupiter in the face causing her to stagger back.

"Your power over electricity is quite powerful." Ness said. "But at least MY power over electricity doesn't take half a minute. PK Thunder!"

Ness then sent a ball of electricity at Sailor Jupiter who ducked under the attack.

"It may be quicker but it looks like your aim needs a lot of work." Sailor Jupiter smirked.

That was before the ball of electricity surged through her body causing her to scream in pain. She collapsed on her knees leaving her open to a yo-yo smack to the head. The brunette fell onto her back.

Ness ran over to throw her out of the ring. However, Sailor Jupiter shot her knee into Ness' face knocking him away.

"PK Fire!" Ness shouted sending a spark at Sailor Jupiter. The electric fighter yelped before jumping to the side to avoid a small pillar of fire.

"PK Flash!" Ness shouted sending a green light at Sailor Jupiter. Annoyed, the teenaged girl growled before running forward and sliding under the attack hitting Ness too in the progress. The psychic boy fell onto his back in pain.

Sailor Jupiter wasted no time rushing over to him. Head-butting him to stun him for a few seconds, she threw him out of the ring.

Ness landed in Psychonauts. Teaming up with Razputin, the two psychic youths defeated every threat that came in their way.

Sailor Jupiter sighed in relief before turning around to see who was left. Ike wiped some sweat from his forehead while Sly casually lay against his cane. Impmon and Gatomon were still fighting Cortex and Ripper Roo though Polar was coming in to help the Digimon. Rainbow Dash was trying to get his wings to flap while Tesse vacuumed a banana peel DK threw. Finally, Pikachu excitedly scampered across the arena.

With a nod, Sailor Jupiter put her hands on her hips while looking up at the entrance curtain. The next section should be starting soon.

**FINAL VOTES (14 Votes)**

**(Live Votes: Die Votes) = Final Score**

PIKACHU (SSB) (14:1) = 13 (Rachel Alucard, Skullomania)

DR. NEO CORTEX (CB) (13:1) = 12 (Reid Herstel, Estelle Sidos Heurassein)

SAILOR JUPITER (SM) (13:2) = 11 (Jack, Ness)

SLY COOPER (SC) (12:2) = 10 (Ran Hibiki)

IMPMON (DRA) (12:2) = 10 (Knuckles the Echidna)

RIPPER ROO (CB) (13:3) = 10 (Moses Sandor)

TESSE (WW7) (11:3) = 8 (Yoshi)

IKE (SSB) (12:4) = 8 (Baiken)

GATOMON (DRA) (10:5) = 5 (Nagase)

DONKEY KONG (SSB) (9:5) = 4 (Mighty the Armadillo)

RAINBOW DASH (MLP: FiM) (12:10) = 2 (Kratos Aurion)

POLAR (CB) (7:7) = 0 (Ice Climbers)

**(ELIMINATED)**

BAIKEN (GG) (6:8) = -2 (Kain Highwind)

KNUCKLES THE ECHIDNA (StH) (6:9) = -3 (Bonne Jenet)

NESS (SSB) (6:9) = -3 (Yurika Kirishima)

MIGHTY THE ARMADILLO (5:9) = -4

RACHEL ALUCARD (BB) (5:9) = -4

KRATOS AURION (To) (5:9) = -4

YURIKA KIRISHIMA (RS) (5:9) = -4

ESTELLE SIDOS HEURASSEIN (To) (5:10) = -5

ICE CLIMBERS (SSB) (4:10) = -6

KAIN HIGHWIND (FF4) (4:10) = -6

BONNE JENET (KoF: MI) (4:10) = -6

NAGASE (KoF: MI) (3:11) = -8

RAN HIBIKI (RS) (3:11) = -8

JACK (PS) (3:11) = -8

YOSHI (SSB) (5:13) = -8

MOSES SANDOR (To) (2:12) = -10

REID (To) (1:13) = -12

SKULLOMANIA (SF: EX) (1:13) = -12

**Side Battles:**

"**The Power of Smashers… And Bean"**

FOX McCLOUD, SAMUS ARAN, LUCAS, CAPTAIN OLIMAR (SSB) AND BEAN THE DYNAMITE (StH) **overpowers **RELIUS CLOVER, (BB) NINA CORTEX, CRUNCH BANDICOOT, NASH (CB) AND BARK THE POLARBEAR (StH)

14 to 0

**An Electrifying Episode: **I never really noticed until writing the results for this section but there are a lot of fighters that use electric powers in this section.


	27. Section Twelve

**(The Arena)**

The twelve remaining fighters got ready for the next section. Well, at least seven of them were. Impmon, Gatomon and Polar were still trying to beat Cortex and Ripper Roo. Suddenly, they all heard cheering. Looking up, they wondered who was coming out next.

"**COCO BANDICOOT!" **(CB)

Cortex's eyes bugged out upon hearing this. "Oh no! Not HER!"

The blonde sister of Crash Bandicoot jumped up a couple of times before waving politely to the crowd. Already confirming her target, she darted down to the ring and leaped in.

Thinking quickly, Cortex shot a laser at Coco who easily leaped over it and kicked Ripper Roo in the face knocking him to the side.

"Not YOU again!" Cortex snarled.

"Oh, yes me again!" Coco said putting her hands on her hips.

"Ugh! Why do you bandicoots always insist of interrupting my plans for world domination?" Cortex complained. "Is it too much to ask for a mad scientist to be ambitious?"

Coco, Impmon, Gatomon and Polar paused at this.

"Um, is that a trick question?" Coco asked before turning to the Digimon. "Need any help?"

"No. But you are welcome to stay away." Impmon said ducking underneath a laser shot from Cortex.

Coco blinked twice. "Um, all right?"

"**KY KISKE!" **(GG)

The fan-girls went wild as the blonde white-clad swordsman stepped from the entrance curtain. Doing a couple of practice swings with his sword, he nodded his head before stepping down the ramp and stepping in.

Once in, he made his way over to Sly Cooper who was still lying against his cane.

Sly looked up. "May I help you?"

"I am Ky Kiske. A police officer of my node." Ky said sternly.

Sly blinked twice at this. He then gave an exasperated sigh while rolling his eyes.

"I am afraid that there are worse criminals in your node but you are still a thief." Ky said readying his sword. "I think I should hand you in over to that Carmelita woman."

Sly scratched the back of his head. "Sheesh, and I accepted this thing because I wanted a small vacation. Sheesh."

"**ASH CRISMON!" **(KOF: MI)

Almost immediately, everyone in the crowd erupted in boos. The white-haired Frenchman looked around annoyed by the negative reaction.

"And I was hoping that being at a different tournament would be different." Ash grumbled walking down the ramp.

Stepping in, he looked around unaware that Tesse was floating at him from behind.

"Um, excuse me, miss?" Tesse asked. Ash angrily turned around showing his face. "Oh! Oh, sorry! I thought you were a girl!"

"So being pretty means I can't also be a male?" Ash asked igniting a green flame in his hand. "Thank you very much for volunteering to be my first victim."

Tesse yelped before turning her hand into a spray bottle. Ash blinked twice before laughing.

"Oh, please! I know that water beats fire but do you really think a mere spray bottle drowse my radiant f…" Ash started.

That was when Tesse used her spray bottle showing that it was more powerful than it looked hitting Ash with a stream of water sending him straight into a turnbuckle.

Ash peeled off onto the ground soaking wet. "It is the Megamix Tournament all over again.

"And now, Mystery Fighter… Number… **Twenty-Three**!"

"**AILA!" **(Suikoden III)

The dark-skinned archer dressed in her Karayan attire. She looked up at the Eliminated Seating with a grin hoping to a surprised Shadow and Astaroth. Much to her disappointment though, they weren't even in the seating.

"Well, this sucks." Aila grumbled. "Where did those two went anyway?"

She then walked down at the ring and stepped in. Once in, she made her way over to Pikachu.

"Hey, short-stuff!" Aila said getting Pikachu's attention. "You seemed excited. Why not show me that your energy is not misplaced!"

Pikachu paused before smiled. "Pika!"

"Good. Show me what you're working with." Aila said getting out an arrow out of her quiver.

"**GARUDA!" **(SF: EX)

The demonic armour stood outside the entrance curtain with his arms crossed. Once he was done picking a target, he darted down to the ring and leaped in.

Once in, he made a beeline for Ike. The mercenary saw him coming and quickly raised his sword to block anything Garuda threw at him.

Imagine in surprise when Garuda stuck out two spikes out of his stomach drilling into Ike's sword. Despite stunned, the blue-haired man stood strong.

"What… What are you?" Ike asked slowly. "This is incredible even by Nintendo standards!"

"Only in death where you find the answer." Garuda said in a deep voice. "Speaking of which, if you even let up for a moment, you WILL be dead."

Ike narrowed his eyes. "I had gathered.

"**JUDITH!" **(To)

The blue-haired spearwoman came out to a series of cat-calls and wolf-whistles. Despite this, she stayed calm and waved as if she was waving to normal cheering. She then stepped in.

She then made her way over to Rainbow Dash who was still trying to get the feeling back in her wings.

"Aw, crud!" Rainbow Dash said before coughing. "May I help you, miss?"

"Yes. You had the most eliminations by far." Judith said readying herself. "I want to see if you still got some bite in you."

"Of course I do! I wouldn't even still be here if I haven't!" Rainbow Dash smirked. "In fact, I think I can beat without using my wings!"

Judith's eyes widened at this. "Really? Without your wings? In that case, I am definitely interested because most of the time you were in the arena, you were in the air."

Rainbow Dash growled. "Don't remind me…"

**(Recovery Room)**

Blaze the Cat laid on her bed staring up at the ceiling. Ever since she had woken up in the Recovery Room, she had been doing nothing but stay in bed. A victim of this power source.

"What would my kingdom think of me when they saw their princess?" Blaze asked. "Weak. Defenceless. Doing nothing but rely on the company of other people."

She groaned before putting her hand over her forehead. Even though she needs help from time to time, she refused to acknowledge that two people were risking their necks trying to save her. Even though one of them was an eccentric doctor and the other was supposedly evil. Worse of all, they don't even know so she had to reply on the help of strangers. Blaze sighed.

"Please watch your step, Mr. Silver."

Blaze's eyes widened to the fullest before turning to the side. Indeed, Nurse Joy and Chansey were helping her friend, Silver the Hedgehog to a bed.

"Are you feeling all right?" Joy asked.

"As all right as being tortured by a ghost could be." Silver groaned.

Blaze shook her head. What would Silver say, think or do if he saw her like this? Sure, for everyone else so far, she would just explained the situation about how she needed to lie in but she can't tell Silver. He may take things the wrong way and run head-long into the hotel trying to find the cause of her pain. That means she would have THREE people going out of their way for her.

"No." Blaze said narrowing her eyes. "Weak constitution or not, I am a princess and I refuse to be the damsel-in-distress."

Meanwhile, Joy was trying to heal up Silver. "Also, I think you should know that your cat friend is here too."

The psychic's eyes widened at this. "Blaze too!? Where is she? Is she all right? What happened?"

"Please, please. It is a long story." Joy said. "But for now, Blaze is just fine. Look, she is right over…"

She then pointed to Blaze's bed. However, she then gasped in horror.

Blaze's bed was completely empty.

**(Hotel; Lobby)**

The group waited patiently for the Smashers and Bean to return in the lobby.

"I wonder if Fox's group had found anything." Ayame asked.

"We won't know unless we ask them when they come up." Roberto shrugged.

"I guess." Ayame said with a sigh.

Nagare stayed silent putting his hands to his back listening to them talk. Suddenly, he heard talking from the side. Turning his head, he saw three figures walk in. Faust and the Komodo brothers.

"Psst." Nagare whispered getting the others' attention. "Isn't that man with the paper bag on his head a doctor?"

"Yeah. What is he doing out of the Recovery Room?" Wang-Tang asked.

"More importantly. Why is he with doing with two villains from the Crash Bandicoot node?" Shadow mused.

The three looked around the lobby before noticing that the group was looking at him.

"What are YOU looking at?" Joe asked rudely.

"Someone who flunked manners class." Ayame said crossing her arms not amused.

"Pfft, whatever." Joe scoffed before turning to Moe and Faust. "Moe. Faust. Let's go."

The other two nodded as they walked past the group to enter the dome.

That would be the case until Shadow warped in front of them with his arms crossed.

"Do you really think we were born yesterday?" Shadow asked. "Don't you think we know that you are up to something?"

"Yeah! You are with Bison, aren't you?" Wang-Tang snapped.

"Why are you…" Moe asked before his eyes widened. "Are you the group that had been causing usssss trouble?"

"Yes!" Richard said crossing his arms. "And if I was you, I would give myself up and tell everyone what is going on."

Faust put a finger to his bagged face as Komodo Joe and Moe got out their swords.

"It is ssssseven against three. How many can you take?" Joe asked his brother.

Moe raised his eyebrow. "Dependsssss. How do you divide again?"

Joe slapped his forehead.

"No."

The Komodo brothers looked up to see Faust.

"This mission is too valuable to lose. You two go on ahead." Faust said reaching on the ground.

Much to everyone's surprise, a door opened up from the ground leading to a series of stairs.

"Go on! While you still have the chance!" Faust exclaimed.

"Dude… If you think I am going down THERE…" Joe said.

That was all he got out he smacked Joe and Moe with the blunt end of his scalpel sending the two in. He then closed the door before it disappeared.

"All right. Now THAT is…" Faust started.

That was before Shadow fired a shot from gun. Thinking quickly, Faust quickly deflected it with his gun.

"All right, tons-of-fun." Shadow said. "Here is what is going to go down. I am going to beat you down and after that, you will tell us what is going on. Got it?"

"What? You aren't going to take on this creep by yourself?" Roberto asked in disbelief.

"Don't worry. I got this." Shadow reassured.

"Listen to Shadow." Astaroth smirked. "He is way stronger than he looks.

Faust blinked his uncovered eye twice before readying his scalpel. "I don't suppose you are willing to talk this out."

"Nope." Shadow said with a small smirk.

Faust sighed before getting into his stance. "All right. I need to operate your chest hair anyway."

**(The Arena)**

"**VALGAS!" **(PS)

The blonde muscular man let out a manianical laugh with his arms crossed. He looked down at the ring to see who was worth fighting.

Suddenly, he noticed Aila fighting Pikachu and his eyes widened in realization.

"Hey! Isn't that archer girl the one who ran the Sound Booth with that hedgehog and golem at the Megamix Tournament?" Valgas asked before smirking. "Hmm… I wonder how her friends will react if under the control of Kurow's flute."

With that, he walked down the ramp and stepped in. Making his way over to the fight, he punted Pikachu away startling Aila.

"Hey! What was THAT for?" Aila snapped.

Valgas merely shrugged. "I wanted a fight and I chose you but that pipsqueak in the way."

Aila growled. "All right, bub. You got a fight. But man are you in the fight of your life!"

Valgas just smirked. "That's my line, dearie."

"And now, Mystery Fighter… Number… **Twenty-Four**!"

"**LEO!" **(Warzard)

The lion-head warrior clad in nothing but a loincloth and boots let out a loud roar. Carrying his sword and shield in each of his hands, he nodded before stampeding down the ramp and leaping in.

Once in, he made his way over to DK who was still eating a banana.

"So you are the infamous Donkey Kong." Leo said getting the gorilla's strength. "I had heard legends about your strength. Could you give me the privilege of showing me your power?"

DK blinked twice for a moment. He then grinned and gave a thumbs-up.

"Glorious!" Leo grinned. "Now even though that this is not a fight-to-the-death, fight as if your life depends on it!"

DK nodded as he cracked his knuckles. First time someone actually asked him NOT to hold back.

"**ROY!" **(SSB)

The red-haired swordsman gave an excited grin as he ignited his sword in fire. With the fan-girls cheering him on, he darted down to the ring and leaped in without a second thought.

"All right! Who's my next victim?" Roy grinned.

However much to his dismay, everyone else was already preoccupied with a fight of some kind.

"Well, now what?" Roy grumbled.

"**STAHN AILERON!" **(To)

Coming out a loud cheer, the blonde swordsman let out a loud yell that everyone in the audience could hear.

"Let's tear this thing apart!" Stahn yelled as his sword ignited in fire.

"Don't get cocky!" The sword spoke.

Stahn's grin vanished. "Way to be a killjoy as always…"

With that, he charged down the ramp and leaped in. Looking around, he scanned for an opponent. He then saw Roy walking over with a blank look on his face.

"Um, hey?" Stahn said.

"Um, hey. Is that a fire-elemental sword?" Roy asked.

"Yeah?" Stahn asked.

"That's not fair! I'M the supposed to be the hot-blooded hot-headed swordsman here!" Roy snarled.

Stahn blinked twice. "Um… Sorry?"

"That is not going to cut it!" Roy snarled getting into a stance. "I will fight you AND I will win!"

Stahn paused. "Um, I don't know what you are getting butt-hurt about but I came here for a fight anyway so yay?"

"**SHOMA SAWAMURA!" **(RS)

The white-clad baseball player put his bat over his shoulder grumbling under his breath about how things came out.

"This sucks. By the time I had been eliminated, it may be too late." Shoma grumbled. "All I could hope is find any villains and beat any info out of him."

As Shoma walked down to the ring and looked around, his eyes widened as his gaze locked on one particular figure. Valgas.

Shoma narrowed his eyes.

Valgas easily caught an arrow shot from Aila until a red baseball bat hit him in the back of his head.

"What the?" Valgas asked turning around to see Shoma. "Oh. It's YOU again."

"We got some unfinished business, ugly." Shoma growled pulling his bat over him.

Valgas merely scoffed. "Sure. I am up for a handicap. Show me what you got, shorty."

Shoma's face turned red. "Don't call me shorty!"

"**YURI SAKAZAKI!" **(KoF: MI)

The brunette sister of Ryo Sakazaki came out from the entrance curtain jumping up and down in excitement waving to the crowd. When she was done show-boating, she dashed down the ramp and leaped in.

Once in, she immediately ran up to Sailor Jupiter and stopped right in front of her startling her.

"Whoa! Where did YOU come from?" Sailor Jupiter asked surprised.

"The Ready Room." Yuri said simply before cracking her knuckles. "Anyway, your last elimination on that psychic boy is quite impressive. Care to show me that it wasn't an one-time thing?"

Sailor Jupiter merely smirked before getting into her stance. "Oh no! There is still more where THAT come from!"

Yuri laughed. "That is what I like to hear! Come on! Bring it on!"

**(Unknown Location)**

Kratos Aurion wandered around some old ruins. Looking around at the location, he scanned the area with his sword and shield out.

"There is something about this area puts me on edge." Kratos said looking around. "The fact I don't even know where this place is makes it even more unnerving."

The red-haired man continued walking around the area on-guard.

CRASH!

Kratos' eyes widened in shock as he looked to side to part of a wall crashed into leaving a small cloud of smoke. The cloud slowly cleared up to see a bruised and bloodied man standing on the ground in pain.

Then, somebody came from the wall. He was a bald large, muscular man with white skin and a loincloth. He had one red scar on his left eye and his stomach. In his hands were two twin blades.

"No… Stop… Spare mercy!" The man begged.

"Mercy is for the weak!" The bald man snapped.

He then stabbed the man in the chest with one of his swords. Kratos' eyes widened as the victim cried in pain. But Kratos wasn't done yet. He continued to stab the man in the chest multiple with no signs of stopping despite he was already dead.

"That is enough!"

The bald man's eyes widened before turning to the side to see Kratos advancing forward.

"I don't know who that man is or what he did to make you stab him like that." Kratos said readying himself. "But he is dead. There is no reason for disgraceful play."

The bald man narrowed his eyes. "And who are YOU to tell ME what to do?"

Kratos returned the glare. "I do not like your attitude."

The bald man growled at this. "Do you even know who I am? I had slayed gods! And who are you to talk that way to me!?"

Kratos got into a stance. "I am only here for ten minutes and I will gladly use them wisely to teach you a lesson!"

The bald man roared upon hearing this. He immediately started to stampede towards Kratos.

"Did you know who you are challenging? You are challenging Kratos!" The man roared.

Kratos Aurion's eyes widened at this. "What!?"

**(The Arena)**

"**VALKENHAYN R. HELLSING!" **(BB)

The tall butler adjusted his gloves before calmly making his way down the ramp with his hands behind his back. Once he reached the edge of the ramp, he stepped in.

Already deciding on his opponent, he made his way over to Pikachu. The Pokemon saw him coming and looked up.

"So you are the one who eliminated Miss Rachel." Valkenhayn said narrowing his eyes. "Normally I am a very passive man but I was looking forward to double-teaming with her. I am afraid I have no choice but avenge her."

Pikachu blinked twice before surging electricity towards his cheeks.

"I see that you had accepted my challenge." Valkenhayn said.

With that, he had started to transform. He had turned into himself in a grey ferocious wolf. Pikachu's ears drooped not really very confident.

"**ROUGE THE BAT!" **(StH)

The white-furred bat came out a loud cheer (thanks to Rule 34). She just smiled and waved to the crowd before strutting down the ramp.

"Knucklehead didn't survive the section." Rouge said before flying in. "Such a pity. I wanted to have a bit of fun with him."

Once over the arena, she flew over to Ky and kick him in the back.

"What the?" Ky asked looking down. "ANOTHER thief?"

"That's TREASURE HUNTER!" Rouge said snobbily.

Ky gave an unimpressed look. "Please don't insult my intelligence. I saw your records. While you do work for the government, you are still a jewel thief."

"You know. It is not good to hide who you are inside." Sly said with a smirk.

"SHUT UP!" Rogue snapped. "Both of you!"

"**KIRBY!" **(SSB)

The pink puffball came out to a loud cheer. He curiously looked around and smiled at the warm reception.

"Hiii!" Kirby said cutely waving to the crowd before waddling down the ramp and floating in.

Once there, he made his way over to the fight between Ash and Tesse. Tesse was about to hit Ash with a broom until he noticed Kirby.

"What?" Ash asked looking behind him. Only for Kirby to open his mouth and sucked him into his mouth like a vacuum.

A second later, Ash reappeared on his rear stunned. He looked down to see Kirby with his hairstyle, Alice Brand and freckles.

"This Alice Brand. You can't afford this Alice Brand." Kirby said snobbily in a cheesy French accent.

"Hey! I do not talk like that!" Ash snapped.

"Oh please! You WISH you could talk like that!" Kirby said walking off.

"Hey! Get back here!" Ash said running after him.

With Tesse' eyes were visible, they would had been blinking three times by now.

"**KOH… **I mean, **AMBER HEARTS!" **(To)

Unlike her brother, the dark-haired girl was not upset that they changed her name in the announcements. Carrying her strange baton, she walked down the ramp humming a jovial tune. She then stepped in.

Seeing Stahn fight off Roy, she walked over.

"Hey, Stahn!" Amber said. "Need some help?"

"Um, sure. This guy got some kind of grudge against me and my flames." Stahn said.

"Oh really?" Amber asked before spinning her baton around. "I can produce flames too!"

Roy looked in awe as a wheel of fire surrounded the baton.

"MORE competition!" Roy said in disbelief. "Ugh."

"**ZAPPA!" **(GG)

The brown-haired man nervously stood outside the entrance curtain wringing his wrists together. Slowly stepping down the ramp, he stepped in.

As he scanned around, Sailor Jupiter and Yuri watched him.

"Hey, buddy!" Yuri shouted getting the man's attention. "Are you sure you are all right to fight?"

"Yeah! You look like you don't even want to be here." Sailor Jupiter said.

"I don't!" Zappa exclaimed. "I don't even know what I am doing here! I hate fighting!"

Sailor Jupiter's eyes widened at this. "What? But surely you know SOME kind of self-defence?"

"No. I don't! I don't know why they left an invitation to someone who can't even…"

That was all he got out before he froze up. Sailor Jupiter and Yuri stepped back. Suddenly, Zappa's eyes went blank and his mouth went open. Twisting his body back in a painful-looking way, he let out an eerie scream.

"Um, SJ? I think I had figured out why this guy got invited." Yuri said.

Sailor Jupiter narrowed his eyes. "On your guard! Here he comes!"

"And now, the final fighter of this section…"

"**SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" **(StH)

_(It doesn't matter)_

_(Now what happens)_

_(I will never)_

_(Give up the fight)_

_(Long the voice inside)_

_(Drives me to run and fight)_

_(It doesn't matter)_

_(Who is wrong and who is right!)_

The blue-furred hedgehog came out a huge cheer. With a grin, he played to the crowd shaking lot of hands. By the time he was done show-boating, he zoomed down the ramp at a blinding speed and jumped in.

Once in, he curled into a ball and did a homing attack in the back of Garuda's head. The possessed armour turned annoyed.

"Sheesh, I could tell you wear that mask to cover your ugly face but at least pick a presentable mask to wear!" Sonic said in disgust.

Garuda growled. "Hold your tongue. Before I do it myself."

"Sonic! Don't underestimate this guy!" Ike said. "This guy could literally poke spikes from anywhere on his body!"

"Ike, take it from someone who had experience with the subject." Sonic said wringing his finger in his ear. "Spikes aren't that dangerous as everyone thinks they are."

Ike got annoyed at this. "Oh, I see. But I would just like to remind that not EVERYONE has rings on them!"


	28. Section Twelve Results

**(The Arena)**

Garuda yelled before shooting out spikes from all over his body. Sonic and Ike quickly jumped back to avoid getting punctured. Sonic then started to spin in place. When Garuda's spikes were gone, Sonic did his trademark Spin Dash into Garuda's stomach knocking him back.

Ike then ran over and swung his sword at the demon knocking him down. Garuda landed on his back but quickly leaped back to his feet and did a three jumping kicks forward into Ike's face knocking him away.

"Sheesh, what is with this guy?" Sonic asked in disbelief. "It is like he is on caffeine!"

Ike rubbed his jaw before getting up. "I don't know but for some reason, I don't think I want to find out."

"You are a very wise young man." Garuda said getting out a katana out of nowhere. "Now die!"

Valgas put his hands together and slammed them on the ground. Aila yelped before leaping back narrowing avoiding the blow. Thinking quickly, she smacked Valgas in the face with her bow.

Valgas rubbed his jaw with a smug look on his face. "Do you really think a bow would harm me that much?"

"No but what about a baseball bat?" Shoma shouted swinging his bat in Valgas' face knocking his back.

Valgas angrily wiped a bit of blood from his mouth. "You are a real mosquito, aren't you?"

"I already told you! You and I have a score to settle!" Shoma snarled.

Aila raised an eyebrow. "And what score is that?"

"Help me beat this roided-up loser and I will tell you." Shoma said.

**(Announcer's Booth)**

"I can't believe you actually invited Aila as well!" SSBFreak said. "Now the Megamix Tournament Sound Booth trio is complete!"

"Yeah, too bad that we never saw them enter together…" Tinyrocket lamented. "I invited her and Astaroth to see how well the three will cooperate with each other in the ring."

"But that idea got screwed with Aila's late draw." Orange-Ratchet said.

Tinyrocket gave a small sigh. "Yes."

Orange-Ratchet blinked twice. Suddenly, he smirked and turned to SSBFreak. "Ha-ha! I won! Pay up, man!"

"All right! All right! A deal's a deal." SSBFreak grumbled handing a few bucks to Orange-Ratchet as Tinyrocket looked in confusion.

"Um, what is going on?" Tinyrocket asked.

"SSBFreak and I made a bet to see if you had rigged the draws so that Shadow and Astaroth would enter the same arena together." Orange-Ratchet said.

"But seeing Aila compete so late prove that you had nothing to do with it." SSBFreak said. "If you did, she would had a closer draw to her friends."

Tinyrocket blinked twice before sighing. "I am so happy that mere coincidences ended up a betting table."

**(Boiler Room)**

"And that is all I know, I swear!" Momo begged.

Snake's group stared at the tennis player with wide eyes.

"Geez, I had been told that Eggman Nega was worse than the original Eggman but this is just twisted!" Gemel asked in disbelief.

"How could he create something that could easily backfire on him?" Chloe nodded.

"You'll be surprised how power could corrupt a man." Snake said.

"And this is the whole truth? Because if it wasn't, I am sure Guilmon is still hungry for peaches." Gemel threatened.

Guilmon looked at the robot in confusion. "I don't get what you mean."

"No, please! That is the truth!" Momo begged.

"I think she is telling the truth." Flynn said. "She doesn't know anything else."

"Then, what are we waiting for?" Snake asked. "Let's go!"

The group nodded before walking off with Momo watching them with wide eyes.

"Hey! Where are you going?" The tennis player yelled.

"What does it look like we are doing? We are going to stop this conspiracy." Gemel said without looking back.

"But what about me?" Momo whined.

"But what about you?" Snake repeated.

"Don't worry. We are not leaving you here to sweat to death." Flynn said sternly. "But we ARE leaving you here for you don't go and snitch to the others."

With that, they all exited the boiler rooms.

"Hey! Get back here!" Momo shouted. "Nobody likes a dried up peach!"

Guilmon blinked twice as Snake placing the knocked down door (destroyed by Kanji's persona) over the gap. "Why do everyone keeps referring to her as a peach?" 

"I'll tell you later." Fio said.

"Yes. Right now, we…" Snake started before they all heard a voice.

"Could Luigi Mario come to the Ready Room to be prepared for the next chapter?"

Everyone especially Luigi looked stunned by this.

Snake slapped his forehead. "Good freaking sheezus. I can't believe we forgot that Luigi haven't entered the arena yet!"

"Well, now what?" Fio lamented.

"Well, there is nothing left to do now." Chloe said. "Luigi, go to the Ready Room and do the tournament as always. We will try to stop this conspiracy."

The green-clad plumber bit his lip before looking around. Truth be told, he wasn't looking forward to entering the tournament one bit. But on the other hand, stopping the villains would be even harder.

"Okey-dokey. Good luck." Luigi said.

He then said to his goodbyes to everyone before running off.

"Um, guys? For some reason, I felt like we are forgetting something." Tails piped up.

"Whatever it is can wait until this mission is over." Snake said.

"I guess you are right." Tails shrugged. "Still, it keeps biting at the back of my mind."

Back in the boiler room, a still brainwashed Wave sat next to a furious Momo.

"Sweaty feathers better not smell, woman!" Momo snarled.

**(The Arena)**

"Oh please. Do you really think you could defeat? What an uncharmingly unfunny idea."

"Stop making me fun of me!"

Ash Crimson growled before stabbing at Kirby (who was still copying him) with his hand. However, Kirby effortlessly stepped to the side avoiding. Flipping himself forward, he ignited a green flame in his foot and hit Ash's wrist. The Frenchman recoiled his hand in pain. This left him wide open for Kirby to wave his stubby foot sending an arch of green fire into Ash's stomach.

Ash staggered back holding his stomach before recovering. "Hey! Haven't you ever heard of copyright infringement?"

"Iori Yagami and Chizuru Kagura have different thoughts!" Yuri Sakazaki shouted from across the arena sending a fireball into Zappa's face.

"But that is the beauty of being me. I can do whatever I want and get away with it." Kirby sneered. "All because I am pretty."

Ash snarled before kicking at Kirby. The puffball merely puffed himself full of air avoiding the attack. He then did a series of kicks into Ash's face. The white-haired man cried out in pain as Kirby gracefully landed on the ground.

"Is that all? Well, that didn't amount to much." Kirby said snobbily.

"Stop mocking me!" Ash shouted rushing forward. Kirby smirked before blowing a kiss. Suddenly, a floating green fireball appeared in Ash's path. Not having much time to stop himself, the red-clad man ran into it and had his red jacket caught on fire.

"Ah! No! Not my jacket!" Ash yelled slapping the flames to extinguish them.

"How unpredictably boring." Kirby said rolling his eyes and floating up and flipping striking Ash in the chin knocking him away.

Ash had finally had enough. "That does it! I will NOT lose to an imposter!"

"It is very impolite to steal other people's lines." Kirby said with a smug smirk.

Ash snarled. Swinging his hand, he sent a green arch of fire at Kirby. The latter merely rolled his eyes before doing the same.

However, Ash was anticipating this. Swinging his other arm, he sent a X of green fire at Kirby. It hit the pink figure head on sending him rolling back a bit with his hair, Alice Brand and freckles disappearing.

Ash saw this and smirked before casually walking over. "Ha! I had undone the indignity you had brought by trying to copy MY style. Perhaps this will teach you to mess with Ash Crimson."

Kirby blinked twice. He promptly flew up to Ash and grabbed his jacket with his very short arms. Much to Ash's surprise, Kirby had suplexed him to the ground sending him tumbling out of the ring.

Ash landed in Soul Calibur where he landed in a middle of a dojo. Getting up, he roared into the sky.

"I can't believe it! I simply can't believe it! I thought this this tournament would be different from the Megamix Tournament but nooo… I just had to be the first eliminated again!" Ash roared. "Also, the people who eliminated had to resort to copying other people and judging by the way he copied me, he didn't even do a great job! My hair is not that tacky and I speak in a far more refined voice! If you are going to copy someone, at least do it…"

That was before a spear came between his legs, separated them from each other and went upwards.

Ash let out a high-pitched scream before he collapsed on the ground holding his crotch. Seung-Mina angrily glared down at him.

"Shut up!" Seung-Mina shouted.

"Bada-Boom!" Impmon shouted throwing a fireball at Cortex who easily activated his shield to negate the attack.

"Oh dear. Try again." Cortex taunted with a sneer.

Impmon growled. "Get out of your wimpy little bubble and fight like a man!"

"Hmm… No." Cortex said smugly. "I rather fight like a mad scientist!"

With that, he turned off his shield and fired a few shots from his blaster. Impmon yelped before taking a few shots. Cortex laughed manically before firing some more shots.

That was until Polar came from behind and bit him from behind.

"YOW!" Cortex screamed flying straight into the air holding his rear with both hands. He landed on the ground hard scooting away trying to ease the pain. Impmon and Polar laughed in amusement.

"Bada-Boom!" Impmon shouted sending a fireball into Cortex's back knocking him. Polar ran up and bit Cortex's leg causing him to scream in pain.

"Get off me, you Arctic fuzzball!" Cortex shouted kicking Polar off of him. Suddenly, Impmon leaped on top of him and started to beat his face in.

"So you think you could send your goons to kidnap and brainwash me, eh?" Impmon smirked continuing the attack. "Well, the only person I am listening to is myself!"

Cortex yelled in pain before pushing Impmon off of him. "Ow! That really hurt!"

"Well, man up and take it, buddy because there is more where that comes from!" Impmon smirked before Polar ran to his side growling. Cortex narrowed his eyes. Time to step it up a notch.

Getting on a jetpack out of nowhere, he put it on and rode it upwards.

"Hey! Is there ANY attack you can do without going long-range!?" Impmon shouted in disbelief.

"Nope!" Cortex said brightly. With that, he started to throw multiple bombs. Impmon and Polar couldn't react in time before the bombs sent them flying away. Impmon landed on his side hard. He groaned before weakly looking up at Cortex.

"Throw your little projectiles all you want." Cortex taunted. "But you will never hit me!"

"Wanna bet?" Impmon smirked. "SUMMON!"

Cortex looked in awe as Impmon summoned several ice crystals in front of him. He then launched them at Cortex. The mad scientist shrieked before flying out of the way of projectiles.

"Ha! You miss…!" Cortex shouted before he heard a strange noise. Raising his eyebrow, he turned around.

Much to his horror, a few of Impmon's ice crystals had hit Cortex in the back causing the jetpack to short-circuit. In a small explosion, Cortex collapsed on the ground. Impmon smirked before walking over.

"No wonder you had to get your mooks to do your dirty work! You suck at fighting." Impmon grinned before booting Cortex out of the ring.

Cortex landed in Dexter's laboratory where he got into argument with the titular characters about science.

Impmon smirked dusting his hands off before turning around to step up on Polar. Only to see the white bear get booted out of the ring by Sonic (and into Lost Planet where he took a nap in a cave). Impmon blinked twice before shrugging and walking off.

Two heavy fists collided with each other causing a big tremor. Leo and Donkey Kong staggered back from each other after the force of the attack. The two then stared each other down. Leo then ran over to DK and swung his sword at him. Only for DK to duck under it and did a rising head-butt into Leo's stomach. The lion staggered back gripping his stomach trying to get his wind.

Leo gave a weak smirk. "That was indeed a powerful attack. I don't see why people constantly underestimate you."

Suddenly, he noticed DK peeling a banana and ate it before throwing the banana peel behind him. Kirby who had happened to walk by slipped on the banana peel and fell on his rear. Leo blinked twice.

"…I suppose I see a couple of reasons." Leo said flatly. Suddenly, he saw DK charging forward getting ready to punch. Leo thought quickly putting his sword and shield in front of him. He successfully blocked the attack but not before skidding backwards a few feet first.

When Leo finally stopped, he glared at his opponent. He rushed forward at the gorilla spinning around with his sword. As he did so, the sword ignited in flames slashing DK's chest.

The gorilla staggered back crying in pain holding his cut. With a snarl, he lunged himself at Leo. The cursed king thought quickly and locked arms with DK. The two struggled with each other for a moment. Suddenly, Leo saw an opening and kneed DK in the stomach.

Only to hop backwards holding his knee in pain. DK merely watched wondering what Leo was doing.

"What in the gods' name have you been eating!?" Leo demanded.

DK blinked twice before holding up a banana. Leo slapped his forehead realizing how much of a tool he made himself look by asking that question. Trying to ignore the pain in his leg, he swung his sword downwards.

However, DK had miraculously caught the blade before it could harm him. Leo's eyes widened in horror as he struggled to get his blade back.

SNAP!

Leo watched in horror as his trusted blade snapped in two right before his very eyes. The pieces of broken steel bounced onto the ground. Leo looked at his weapon before slowly looking up at DK who was grinning cheekily.

Leo narrowed his eyes.

Letting out a loud roar, he pounced throwing a series of punches in a blind rage. DK had shown incredible agility by dodging the attacks.

Suddenly, he found an opening punching Leo in the stomach followed by an uppercut sending him flying straight up in the air. As Leo came down, DK smirked before throwing a series of fast punches pummelling Leo a few times before sending him out of the ring with one more good punch.

Leo landed in Thundercats. Mumm-ra's forces mistook him for one of the heroes and attack him. Stupid mistake.

Pikachu yelped before jumping to the side to avoid a pounce from Valkenhayn in his wolf form. Charging up electricity, Pikachu launched electricity into the side of him. The wolf literally howled in pain before staggering to the side. Pikachu then leaped up and smacked the werewolf with his tail.

Valkenhayn staggered back stunned before shaking his head to get rid of the stars. He then charged forward with a light around him. Taking back by this, Pikachu took the attack head-on and was sent flying into a turnbuckle hard. Seeing him chance, Valkenhayn dashed forward. However, Pikachu snapped out of his daze.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted sending a lightning bolt to strike him and making Valkenhayn falls backwards. The latter quickly rolled into a stance and pounced forward. Pikachu thought quickly and used his Quick Attack zipping out of harm's way.

Pikachu then used an uncharged electric shock on Valkenhayn's tail. The werewolf cried in pain before turning around. This time, he had caught up to Pikachu grabbing him to the ear. Valkenhayn then proceeded to shake him like a rag doll before throwing him away.

Pikachu sprawled around the ground in pain. He slowly got up to see Valkenhayn advancing on him with a loud snarl on his face. Pikachu stepped back once in fear but quickly whirled around slapping Valkenhayn in the face causing him to stagger to the side. Pikachu then jumped on top of Valkenhayn and zapped him with electricity.

Once he was done, Pikachu jumped off along Valkenhayn to collapse to the ground. The latter slowly turned into his human form on his hands and knees wincing in pain.

"My, you are a persistent little rodent, aren't you?" Valkenhayn said holding his head.

"Pika!" Pikachu said angrily.

"Nonetheless, I must avenge Lady Rachel." Valkenhayn said getting up showing the ridiculous height difference between the two.

Pikachu blinked twice before giving a surprisingly evil smirk.

"What?" Valkenhayn asked raising an eyebrow.

Pikachu didn't reply. He merely ran straight to Valkenhayn.

"PIKA!" Pikachu shouted doing his Thunder attack. You see, Pikachu's Thunder didn't just drop down from the sky. It was actually dropped down by a small black cloud over their heads. It was high off the ground but due to Valkenhayn's insane tall height, his head was literally in the clouds.

Having the cloud zapped Valkenhayn's head, the butler cried in pain. Once the cloud had vanished, he collapsed on his knees before falling down his face unconscious. Pikachu grinned. It took a lot of effort but he had managed to push his opponent out of the ring.

Valkenhayn landed in Sonic Adventure where he landed onto a beach chair by the hotel.

Pikachu chirped happily at his elimination. He scampered to look for another sight passing Sly whacking Ky out of the ring (and into Grand Theft Auto where he made a record-breaking number of arrests).

**(Dome; Hallway)**

"Ugh! Where is that stupid energy source?" Kraken asked impatiently.

"Patience." Jivatma scolded. "We are quite a few numbers of people searching for the power. I am sure we will find it."

"Well, I sure hope for! I am sick and tired going around in circles like this!" Kraken growled.

"I must admit… This is getting tiresome." Jivatma said. "The fact that this group is determined to take us down, we can't be too careful."

Kraken merely scoffed. "I am not worried."

He then looked back behind him.

"Though I admit that some of our guys are anything but useful." The pirate said.

Jivatma stopped walking to look back. He then saw Tiny Tiger looking off in the distance.

"Hey, fuzzball!" Kraken shouted.

Tiny immediately snapped to attention. "Huh?"

"How about you actually do something useful and help us find this stupid energy?" Kraken said angrily. "The sooner we find this thing, the sooner we can get this over with."

Tiny's eyes widened at this. "Oh, right! Tiny sorry!"

"Whatever! I am just sick and tired and wandering around this stupid hotel aimlessly!" Kraken growled. "With a couple of freaks no less."

"Said the pirate with the metal pincher as a hand and a face only a mother would love." Jivatma said.

"Hey!"

Tiny followed the two looking at his feet. Despite Faust had gone undercover to find out the power source, he was still worried about Blaze. The only thing calming him down was that she was nice and safe in her bed.

**(Hotel; Lobby)**

Fox, Samus, Lucas, Olimar and Bean made their way back into the lobby.

"Hey, guys. Did we miss anything?" Fox asked.

Suddenly, Shadow crashed into a wall startling the five. The hedgehog shook his head before getting up and charging forward.

"Does THAT answer your question?" Richard asked flatly.

Shadow skated over firing several shots from his gun. Faust merely spun his scalpel around deflecting the shots causing them to strike several parts of the lobby. The doctor then sent his scalpel down forward hoping to strike Shadow.

However, the black-furred anthro jumped back avoiding the attack and jumped onto the scalpel actually GRINDING on it before giving Faust a hard kick to the face. The tall man staggered back in pain but recovered. Shadow then skated over and did a blazing kick to Faust's torso.

Only for Faust to quickly put a cloth over him making him vanish in an instant causing Shadow to kick nothing but air letting the sheet on fire.

"What the?" Shadow said readying himself. "Where did you go?"

He didn't notice that a door had appeared behind him.

"Anybody home?" Faust shouted opening the door slamming Shadow knocking him down. Shadow weakly got up before glaring at Faust.

"So you think you are hot-shot with teleporting, eh?" Shadow snarled. "Well, witness a pro do it. Chaos Control!"

With that, he disappeared. He then reappeared behind Faust's head kicking twice with both feet.

Faust staggered forward holding his head before looking back. "My, you got a bad attitude."

"Trust me. This is me on a good day." Shadow said with a smirk.

Faust shook his head. "This simply won't do. It looks like I have to operate on you and give you a more pleasant personality."

Shadow's smirk vanished. "No way! I had enough people operating on me for one lifetime!"

With that, he fired a few more shots from his gun. Faust merely stood on guard and blocked them. However, this was exactly what Shadow was hoping for.

Skating forward, Shadow did a sliding kick towards Faust's long legs. Completely taken by surprise, Faust yelped before landing on his face hard. Shadow jumped onto Faust's back hard. The doctor cried in pain before rolling around in place taking Shadow off of him.

The rival of Sonic gracefully landed on his hands and threw himself onto his feet firing a few shots at Faust at the same time.

Faust winced in pain before getting up. "You are really getting annoying."

"At least I am not the one who constantly saying that they will operate on my bad attitude." Shadow said rolling his eyes.

"I am only saying that before YOU attacked ME." Faust said.

"AND help two criminals escape!" Shadow countered.

"Because I am a mole!" Faust insisted.

Shadow said raising an eyebrow. "A mole?"

"Yes, I am on your side! I only agreed to "join" Bison to cure your nodal companion of illness." Faust said.

Shadow blinked twice before scoffing. "Yeah, right. You seem to be confusing me with Knuckles."

"No! I am really trying to…" Faust started.

"Enough!" Lucas said rushing forward getting everyone's attention.

"Lucas, what are you doing?" Olimar asked in disbelief.

"Trying to get to the bottom of this." Lucas said before taking a deep breath and putting his fingers on each side of his head. "Now tell me your plans."

Faust nodded. "One of the fighters, Blaze the Cat had been in pain under the influence of this powerful energy source which had been created by Dr. Eggman Nega to use for Bison's plan. However, they don't seem to know Blaze has the power and right now, me and one of the so-called villains had decided to find out as much as we can about this power to cure Blaze."

Lucas looked up. "He is telling the truth."

"What!?" Everyone said in disbelief.

"It's true." Lucas said. "My mind-reading powers aren't as good as Ness or Mewtwo but I sense no lie in his words.

"Wait. If that's true…" Roberto said before his eyes widened behind his visor. "Aw, man! This is more serious than I thought!"

"Yeah. At first, all we had to worry about is foiling a kidnapping plot but if this power truly does exist…" Ayame said.

"Everyone, calm down!" Faust reassured. "Listen, you want to stop Bison's plot and I want to cure Blaze. So I think we need to work together."

Shadow raised an eyebrow. He then put away his gun. "Can't say I am happy about this but sure, why not?"

"Agreed." Fox said. "This is getting more complicated with each passing second.

"Glad to hear it." Faust said. "Now I think that we should compare notes."

Everyone nodded.

**(The Arena)**

As two sword clashed with each other, embers emitted from the flames. Stahn Aileron and Roy struggled with each other trying to gain ground on each other. However, Roy found an opening and kneed Stahn in the gut causing him to stagger back in pain. Roy was about to knock him away.

"Cross Wind!"

Suddenly, four green blades of wind came out of nowhere and crashed into Roy causing him to collapse on one knee. Amber then ran up and kicked him in the face knocking him down. Roy sprawled against the ground. He then slowly got up to glare at the young woman before charging at her.

"Demon Fang!" Stahn shouted sending a shockwave at Roy tripping him and sending him on his face.

Roy groaned before he got up. "Hey! Haven't you heard? If you play with fire, you will get burned."

Amber tilted her head in confusion. "That's a weird thing to say to two flame-wielders."

"Shut up!" Roy roared swinging his sword at the two. Amber easily jumped over the blade while Stahn easily blocked the attack. When in mid-air, Amber kicked Roy in the face knocking him away.

Roy staggered back holding his face. The flame swordsman growled before igniting his sword in fire and swinging at the two. This time, both of them opted to jump back to avoid the blow.

"Two can play it that way! Hell Sword!" Stahn shouted igniting his sword in fire and rushing forward. The two swordsmen locked swords with each other trying to gain ground on each other. Amber stayed to the side wanting to help Stahn but knew that if she tried, she might hurt her nodal companions by mistake.

Suddenly, the flame on Stahn's sword went out leading Roy to smirk and push Stahn away. Kohak then ran forward and spun her double-ended baton around at Roy creating a flame around it. Roy thought quickly and blocked it with his sword.

Roy ignited his sword in flames startling Amber and booting her away. Stahn then ran forward slashing at Roy who easily blocked it with his sword.

"Face it, guys! You lost! My flames are bigger than your flames!" Roy taunted causing Stahn and Amber to blink twice.

"What is THAT supposed to mean?" Amber asked.

"Apparently, he thinks whoever wields the larger flames wins the battle." Stahn shrugged.

"Oh, okay." Amber said. With that, she started to cast a spell. Roy got his guard to block anything.

"Go ahead! I could take anything you can dish out!" Roy taunted.

"Explode!" Amber shouted. Suddenly, a ball of fire came out of nowhere and dropped in front of Roy.

"What the?" Roy asked.

That was all he got out before the ball exploded in fire sending Roy sending through the air and straight into an elimination portal.

Roy landed in Crash Bash. Unfortunately he landed in the Keg Kaboom minigame and he just had to ignite his sword while surrounded in a small ring of gunpowder kegs.

Zappa let out an inhuman roar before slashing at Sailor Jupiter and Yuri Sakazaki. Both girls swung their legs into Zappa's face knocking him into an awkward position. However, the possessed man got up.

"What IS this thing, anyway?" Yuri said in disgust.

"I don't know but he reminds me a little too much of that black liquidy monster I fought earlier." Sailor Jupiter said.

Zappa roared before lunging at Yuri who quickly shot a fireball into its face knocking him into Sailor Jupiter who grabbed him and suplexed him to the canvas. Zappa gave a weird roar of pain before kicking Sailor Jupiter in the face knocking her away.

Zappa then did a strange howl. Sailor Jupiter and Yuri looked in confusion. Suddenly, a black shadowy dog came out of nowhere appearing before the two.

"What the? Is that even freaking allowed?" Yuri asked in disbelief.

"I don't know. I seen some weirder stuff so far." Sailor Jupiter said.

Suddenly, Zappa pounced at Sailor Jupiter knocking her away. Yuri gaped as the dog opened his mouth and stretched out his skeleton towards her. The young girl yelped.

"Chou Upper!" Yuri shouted doing a jumping uppercut knocking the skeleton away. Meanwhile, Sailor Jupiter was trying to get Zappa from getting her.

"Get off, you sick pervert!" Sailor Jupiter demanded putting both hands in front of Zappa's face. "All right! You asked for it!"

With that, the lightning rod of her tiara popped out of her tiara.

"Supreme Thunder!"

After saying the word, a blast of lightning emitted from the lightning rod striking Zappa (and making the shadow dog disappear much to Yuri's confusion but relief) straight up into the air. Sailor Jupiter jumped up and slammed Zappa's back onto her knee.

The demonic possession cried out in pain before rolling off of the knee. Yuri jumped up and sent a small fireball at Zappa striking him in the back causing him to roar in agony and anger. The brown-haired man got up awkwardly.

Zappa slashed at Sailor Jupiter who ducked underneath the attack. Yuri ran over to Zappa and grabbed him.

"Why you!" Yuri snarled slapping him across the face a few times before knocking him away.

Sailor Jupiter then caught him in mid-air and spiked him to the three times before throwing him out of the ring.

Zappa landed in a save room of Castlevania. The holy aura caused Zappa to come to his senses completely unaware of what just happened.

"Yeah! We did it!" Yuri cheered high-fiving Sailor Jupiter.

"I know, right?" The Sailor Scout grinned.

"Well, shall we continue our match?" Yuri asked getting into her stance.

"I thought you would never ask!" Sailor Jupiter smirked.

The two then got ready to fight. Until Tesse flew between them surrounded by electricity out of the ring (and into the Sims where he cleaned up after the family.) The two young girls looked in the direction Tesse went then back to see Pikachu smiling with some dying sparks on him. Waving happily to the girls, he scampered. The two looked at each other and shrugged.

Ike and Garuda clashed swords with each other trying to gain ground on each other. Ike glared into the dark mask on his opponent. Suddenly, Sonic did his Homing Attack into the back of Garuda's head. Ike took this chance to stab Garuda in the torso. Normally Ike would think twice before doing such a fatal blow but he knew that Garuda was not mortal at all.

This proven to be correct as Garuda let out an annoyed grunt and swung his head forehead head-butting Ike in the stomach. The blue-haired mercenary staggered back before Garuda punched in the midsection and an uppercut to the chest knocking him away.

"Sonic Wind!" Sonic shouted curling into a ball and homing around Garuda who looked around wondering what was going on. Suddenly, Sonic created a blue tornado sending spiralling straight up into the air. Sonic smirked before jumping up and doing an axe kick on Garuda's torso knocking him down to the ground.

"Do the world a favour and stay down." Sonic taunted.

Garuda growled before getting up. "You are more a rat than a hedgehog."

He then shot out spikes from his chest intending to impale Sonic. However, the hedgehog leaped over the spikes. Sonic then landed on them and ran over kicking Garuda in the face. The warrior grunted but rather in annoyance than pain. He did however screamed when Ike slashed him in the chest.

Garuda growled before shooting out spikes out of his shoulders and spun around violent. Ike thought quickly blocking with his sword managing to avoid being skewered. Sonic smirked before doing a weak Spin Dash knocking Garuda off of his feet.

Garuda landed on his stomach leaving Sonic to jump onto his back and do his trademark Spin Dash striking the demon multiple times. Garuda coughed before growled.

Shooting out spikes from his back, he struck Sonic much to Ike's (and Amy Rose's) horror and disdain. However, Sonic merely flew back surprised as gold rings scattered around him as he landed on his rear.

"Jeez." Sonic said slowly getting up. "And to think that I was going to go to this thing WITHOUT rings."

Garuda picked up a ring. "Is this what the great Sonic the Hedgehog? Resorting to hiding behind the defence of cheap jewellery?"

"Hey! I like to see YOU go through levels that logically shouldn't have any form of spikes at all!" Sonic countered.

With that, he leaped up and did homing attack on Garuda. However, Garuda merely shot out his spikes in self-defence making Sonic hit the spikes. Thankfully, he had already collected two rings so all he did was land on his back stunned. Garuda picked him up by the quills on his head.

"If you have so experience with levels with spikes in them, then you should know better than use close-range attacks." Garuda said effortlessly throwing Sonic out of the ring. "Idiot."

Sonic landed in the Wet-Dry World land of Super Mario 64. Things weren't so bad at first but he just had let curiosity get the best of him and touch one of the strange diamonds in the level.

Garuda scoffed before turning around. Before using his spikes to block a sword from Ike.

"Sonic may be a show-off but he was still a good person and my friend." Ike said narrowing his eyes. "And as everyone knows…"

The crowd sat in their seats in excitement.

"I fight for my friends."

Trying to ignore the insane cheer, Garuda scoffed. "It doesn't matter what motivation you have for fighting, it is power you need to win."

"That is only half-right." Ike scolded. "Sure, power does help a lot in winning battles, it is useless if you got nothing to fight for."

He then smirked.

"But in this case, I will make an exception and you are 100% correct."

If Garuda had a visible face, it would had shown confusion. Suddenly, he saw Ike got out a Smash Ball out of nowhere. Knowing what happens to people whose opponent uses Smash Balls, he got out his katana and rushed towards Ike but it was too late.

"GREAT…" Ike shouted engulfing his sword on fire. Swinging his upwards, he struck Garuda sending him in the air. Ike then leaped up after them and did a series of slashes with his sword as an alarming. Once he was done, he finished off with a downward attack sending him and Garuda to the ground.

"…AETHER!"

When they both hit the ground, Garuda was engulfed in an explosion sending the demon flying through the air stunned and out of the ring.

Garuda landed in Putt-Putt and Pep's Dog on a Stick. He sat down and started to meditate on a long beach post completely ignoring the beach balls bouncing off his head and popping.

Shoma swung his baseball at Valgas who easily caught it with his hands. With a cocky smirk, he lifted up the bat off the ground pulling Shoma up with it. Shoma looked up in shock before he got a heavy kick to the ground knocking him away. Valgas smirked advanced forward.

That was until he roared in pain. Reaching behind him, he pulled out an arrow out of the back of his shoulder. With a snarl, he turned around to see a stunned Aila.

"You… Just plucked my arrow out of your shoulder as if it was a giant mosquito." Aila said in disbelief.

"And it was as annoying as one too." Valgas said throwing it aside.

"It is like Yuber on steroids." Aila shuddered getting out another arrow. She quickly took aim and fired. However, Valgas quickly grabbed the arrow with his hand and snapped it in half. The blonde man then looked in Shoma's direction as if on cue, Shoma was charging over raising his bat over him.

Valgas thought quickly and grabbed the baseball player before he could smashed his face in and threw him into Aila knocking the two down.

"Hey! Watch it!" Aila snapped.

"Do you think I WANTED to be thrown like a rag doll?" Shoma retorted.

The two then got up and glared at Valgas. Only to go wide-eyed when they saw him charging over before doing a flying dropkick. Shoma and Aila ran in different directions to avoid the strong attack. Valgas got up and ran over to Aila who was getting up. Valgas grabbed her neck and lifted her up.

"My, aren't you a pretty little prize." Valgas said with an evil grin. "And I am sure some people are willing to pay for that prize."

Aila winced. "Are you actually coming on to me? You are more disgusting than your appearance!"

Valgas' grin vanished. "And you are nothing like YOURS."

With that, he spiked Aila to the ground stunning. He was about to stomp on her until several baseballs struck him in the chest forcing him to step back. He looked to glare at the guilty party.

"Baseballs, really?" Valgas asked in disbelief. "You expect to defeat me with small white balls?"

"Shut up!" Shoma said charging over.

Valgas smirked before charging forward. Suddenly, he did a sliding kick knocking Valgas off his feet and onto his back. Shoma quickly got up and jumped on Valgas' back. The large man grunted in pain before getting up letting Shoma off of him. Thinking quickly, Shoma got ready to swing. Valgas turned around but it was too late.

CRACK!

The baseball bat hit Valgas straight on the chest and not only had sent the large man flying but it also sent him on flames as well. Valgas continued flying through the air until he soared out of the arena.

Valgas landed in Streets of Rage. Mistaking him for an enemy, Max grabbed him and piledrived him into the ground.

Aila looked in awe as Shoma panted heavily.

"I had finally got to beat his already messed up face in!" Shoma said.

"Oh yeah. Hey, why do you have a grudge against this guy anyway?" Aila asked. "I mean he doesn't have an award-winning personality but still…"

Shoma was about to answer until he realized something. "Hey, didn't you worked with the Sound Booth at the Megamix Tournament?"

"Yep!" Aila said cheerfully.

Shoma narrowed his eyes. "So THAT'S why he was fighting you."

Aila's smirk vanished. "What do you mean?"

Shoma looked around to make sure nobody was listening in on them. He also noticed Rouge booting Gatomon out of the ring (and into Sylvester and Tweety's Mysteries where Hector thought she was going to eat Tweety and got ready to beat her up. Gatomon more or less cleared up that mistake.)

"Listen, there is something really important I need to tell you."

**(Eliminated Seating)**

"FINALLY!" Edge said in exasperation. "One of us besides Hinata had finally gotten an elimination!"

"I agreed. I knew that completing with nodes like Street Fighter and King of Fighters would be tough for us but seeing more lesser-known nodes do better than us is just jarring." Akira said. "Still, it is weird to see SHOMA of all people get an elimination."

"Yeah, don't get me wrong. Shoma is a good fighter but I thought his short temper would get him eliminated almost immediately." Edge said. "Especially with so much people bigger than him."

"Quite true. Anyway, even if Shoma gets eliminated next, we still got a lot of people on our side like…" Akira asked before looking around. "Hey, where's Gan? My brother may be entering sooner or later."

"In the restaurant." Edge said flatly.

"But he could be there all night!" Akira cried in disbelief.

"I know." Edge said with a sigh.

**(Old Ruins)**

"Lightning!"

Kratos GoW roared in pain as a bolt of lightning struck his body. Growling at the guilty party, he stampeded over with two twin blades. Kratos Aurion raised his sword and shield to block a relentless array of slashes from the swords. Kratos GoW kicked forward sending his opponent skidding back until he crashed into a broken pillar.

Kratos Aurion groaned in pain to see Kratos GoW charging over with a snarl on his face. Rolling to the side, he narrowly avoided the sword and it slashed what is left of the pillar in two.

"Light Spear Cannon!" Kratos Aurion shouting spinning around and slashing Kratos GoW into the air. He then raised his sword shooting Kratos GoW with a beam of light.

Kratos GoW cried in pain before landing on the ground. Growling in anger, he got straight up and charged again. Kratos Aurion raised his shield to block a couple of sword slashes from Kratos GoW but could do nothing against a head-butt knocking him down. With his opponent on his back, Kratos GoW stomped on his chest a few times causing the red-haired man to cough out blood. Despite under the continuous assault, he had managed to kick his opponent off of him.

"Now you get it?" Kratos GoW asked. "I had defeated gods! What good would a mere man do? Let alone a pretty-boy?"

Kratos Aurion got up weakly holding his chest. "I have you know that I am more than just a mere man."

"Whatever. Man. God. Anyone who opposes will have their blood on you!" Kratos GoW taunted.

Kratos Aurion growled a bit before swinging his sword twice. "Double Demon Fang!"

Kratos GoW merely scoffed before stomping on the two shockwaves. However this left him open for Kratos Aurion to rush over for an attack.

"Super Lightning Blade!" Kratos Aurion shouted stabbing forward and hitting Kratos GoW with a lightning strike and a blast of wind. The bald man flew through the air before landing on his rear. Kratos Aurion took this time to cast a spell.

"Air Thrust!" Kratos Aurion shouted striking his opponent with multiple blades of wind. The latter cried in pain. Panting heavily, he glared his guilty party.

"That does it!" Kratos GoW roared getting a chain with some kind of blade on it and swung it at Kratos Aurion. The angel thought quickly and raised his shield to block the attack.

However, that was what Kratos GoW was hoping for. Doing a quick sliding attack (and leave a small trail of fire behind him), he took his enemy by surprise and knocked him to the ground. Kratos GoW then raised his blade above him for the kill.

"Guardian!" Kratos Aurion shouted summoning a green sphere around him not only blocking the attack but forcing Kratos GoW back. He then quickly got up.

"Hell Pyre!" Kratos Aurion shouted jumping up and sending a small meteor at him opponent knocking him down.

Kratos GoW growled patting a small flame on his beard. Summoning some flames in front of him, it turned into a bow and fired fiery arrows at Kratos Aurion who easily blocked them with his shield.

"I think this bloodfest had lasted long enough." Kratos Aurion grumbled. "Time to show this Neanderthal my true power."

With that, he started to cast another spell.

"Sacred powers, cast your purifying light on these corrupt souls. Rest in peace, sinners!" Kratos Aurion said. "JUDGMENT!"

With that, he summoned several pillars around striking the battlefield. Kratos GoW looked around stunned.

Then, a final pillar of light struck him knocking him down straight into the dirt. Kratos GoW laid on his face unmoving as his opponent glared at him.

"You had forgotten the very first rule of fighting." Kratos Aurion said. "NEVER underestimate your opponent."

With that, he turned around and walked off.

That was until he heard rushing footsteps behind him.

Turning around, he got stabbed in the stomach by a sword. Kratos Aurion's eyes widened in shock and pain as blood poured from the wound and his mouth. Kratos GoW merely scoffed.

"Said the man who turned his back on his opponent just because he ASSUMED he won." Kratos GoW scoffed.

With that, he pulled his opponent off of his blade. By this time, he was already dead. Kratos GoW stomped on his fallen enemy a few times before stomping off.

"I don't know what is more humiliating." Kratos GoW said. "The fact that he actually thought that little light show would stop me or that he actually shares the same name as me."

**(The Arena)**

Rainbow Dash yelped as she leaped off of the way to avoid a slash from Judith's spear. Thinking quickly, she kicked out donkey-style. However, Judith saw the attack and leaped over it.

"Luna Fang!" Judith shouted landing on Rainbow Dash's back causing her to scream in pain.

"Get off the wings!" Rainbow Dash demanded leaping up throwing Judith off of her. The pony then tried again kicking at Judith only for her to block with the greaves on her legs.

Judith kicked forward knocking Rainbow Dash away. The latter staggered back a few feet.

"You seem tired." Judith said with a small smile.

"No, I'm not." Rainbow Dash lied.

"Yes, you are." Judith said slashing forward with her spear. Rainbow Dash yelped before biting the spear without touching the blade. The two struggled with each other trying to pull the spear back to either of their side.

Then, Judith found an opening and kicked Rainbow Dash away. The Pegasus groaned sprawling across the ground. Those greaves made the beauty's kicks as hard as hers. Rainbow Dash growled before getting up off the ground.

With a sudden recovery of energy, Rainbow Dash sprang to life head-butting Judith in the stomach and knocking her on her back. Rainbow Dash climbed onto the spearswoman and punched at her. However, Judith swerved her head to the side avoiding the attack. She then grabbed her hoof and threw the pony over.

Rainbow Dash landed on her back in pain before weakly getting up and looking at her wings. "I thought that lightning spell had worn off."

"Luna Storm!" Judith shouted summoning a green ball of wind striking Rainbow Dash a few times. The pony had enough. She can't afford to take another hit. Rushing forward, she was about to do a rushing head-butt.

Until Judith easily leaped over the attack and smacked Rainbow Dash in the plot on the face down. Rainbow Dash yelped before turning around with her normally blue face red with anger and embarrassment.

Rushing forward, she charged at Judith again. The blue-haired woman merely stepped out of the way.

However while Rainbow Dash was still charging, she grabbed Judith's leg with her tail. Rainbow Dash continued charging towards the ropes dragging the helpless Judith behind her. Once she was near the ropes, she stopped using her tail to throw Judith over the ropes with no hope of return.

Judith landed in Simpsons Road Rage. She witnessed a ten-car line-up as several drivers tried to stop in front of her to give her a ride.

Rouge kicked at Kirby who got out a mallet out of nowhere and swung it in self-defence. The two exchanged blows trying to find an opening. However, Rouge jumped over a swing from Kirby to kick the small creature in the face knocking him back.

Rouge continued the assault by kicking Kirby a few more times before booting him away. The bat reached as the pink puffball sprawled across the ground before weakly getting up.

"All right. As long as I keep him from copying my powers, I should be fine." Rouge noted.

After getting over his daze, he ran towards Rouge who flapped her wings and flew up to get some distance away from Kirby. However, the glutton merely puffed himself full of air and flew straight up to Rouge.

Kirby then did a series of ninja-style kicks to Rouge's face. The thief yelled before landing on the ground. However, she quickly rolled backwards into a standing position and flew up a few feet off the ground. She then spiralling towards Kirby striking him multiple times (and making Cammy from Street Fighter mutter about copyright issues).

Kirby rolled across the ground for a moment before getting up to see Rouge flying towards her. Quickly getting out a scimitar out of nowhere, he jumped up high and hit it hard on the ground sending a shockwave straight into Rouge.

The white-furred woman staggered back before recovering to see Kirby running over. Rouge's eyes widened before flying backwards just as Kirby used his Swallow move. She had barely managed to escape its range. Sighing in relief, she got angry.

Rouge flew up high soaring around Kirby who looked around confused by what was doing. After Rouge had flew around a few times, Kirby got dizzy. Rouge saw her chance and flew forward kicking Kirby knocking him away. Rouge then continued to attack doing an Axe Kick.

"YOW!"

Rouge hopped backwards holding her foot in pain. Looking up, she saw that she kicked a small pink block with eyes.

Suddenly, the block turned into Kirby who used his inhale. Rouge's eyes widened in horror.

"Eat this!" The bat shouted throwing a ring into Kirby's mouth which he swallowed.

Suddenly, Kirby expanded for a moment as a small explosion was heard. Kirby collapsed on his face with small black clouds of smoke. Rouge smirked before walking off. Those dummy ring bombs really paid off. Rouge then easily threw him out of the arena.

Kirby landed in Tiny Toons Adventures: Buster Gets Loose. He ate all of the food in the school cafeteria making Buster's mission to stop a rampaging Dizzy Devil much harder.

"So that's the whole story." Shoma explained to Aila.

"So THAT'S where Shadow and Astaroth was." The Karayan said in awe. She then realized something. "Wait. You mean when that creep said that people was willing to pay for me, he…"

"Yeah, he might have kept you hostage or have Kurow brainwash you to get Shadow and Astaroth off their backs." Shoma nodded.

Aila growled. "Ooh! If I knew THAT was his reason for fighting me, I would have shot my arrows up where the sun don't shine!"

"I would have loved to see that!" Shoma chuckled. "So anyway, do you want to join us? We need all the help we could get."

"Of course! No way I am backing down after that what I been told." Aila said before smirking. "Besides, Shadow and Astaroth can't have all of the fun!"

"Good. Now…" Shoma started.

However, that was all he got out until a fireball struck him in the butt.

"YOW!"

Shoma then ran off in circles trying to pat down the flames. When he was done, he heard laughing. Turning his head, he saw Impmon laughing his head off.

"Who are you laughing at, you little twerp?" Shoma demanded.

"You!" Impmon laughed.

Shoma laughed before charging over with Aila blinking twice.

"Well, what am I supposed to do while he fights that imp?" Aila asked.

That was when someone tapped her on the shoulder. Turning around, he saw Stahn grinning at her.

"Hey, there! I couldn't help but overhear that you had nothing to do." Stahn said. "In that case, how about you and I spar?"

"Um…" Aila started.

"Great!" Stahn beamed swinging his sword. "Demon Fang!"

Aila yelped after the shockwave knocked her off her feet and onto her face. With a snarl, she got up and glared at the blonde man. Getting out an arrow from her quiver, she shot an arrow at Stahn.

"Hell Sword!" The swordsman shouted igniting his sword in fire incinerating the arrow. Stahn then swung his sword at Aila who yelped and ducked under the attack before punching Stahn in the stomach.

As Stahn staggered back, Aila kicked him in the jaw followed by a whack to the face with her bow. Stahn shook his head to get rid of the stars. Letting out a loud shout, he slashed at Aila who leaped over the attack and kicked Aila in the face knocking him away.

"ORAAAAAA!" Stahn shouted rushing forward.

"Ugh! Just shut up." Aila said grabbing Stahn by his free arm and throwing him out of the ring.

Stahn landed in SSX Tricky where his loud shouting started an avalanche.

"Ugh. I could see this guy being best friends with Peggi and Hallec." Aila said wringing her finger in her ear. She then turned around to see Shoma punting Impmon out of the ring (and into Final Fantasy X where he set Seymour's hair on fire.). She also saw Sailor Jupiter shoving Yuri out as well. (and into Mario Party 9 where she unwillingly bounced around in Buddy Bounce.) However, her main focus was on Shoma.

Coco Bandicoot yelped before narrowing ducking underneath a TNT crate kicked at her. After it harmlessly exploded, she glared at the guilty party.

Ripper Roo laughed maniacally as he bounced around in pain. Coco's eyebrow twitched before rushing forward. Spinning around, she kicked Ripper Roo's face making him spin around in place. Coco then jumped up and did an axe kick knocking Ripper Roo to the ground.

Despite the hard hits, he had taken Ripper Roo flipped back onto his feet and spun on his head kicking Coco away. The she-bandicoot landed on her side before holding her face and groaning in pain. She then growled before getting up.

Her eyes then widened when she saw Ripper Roo was spinning towards her. Coco screamed before running off before Ripper Roo giving chase. Coco continued running from the attack until she saw a turnbuckle.

Rushing over to it, she leaped at it and kicked off it. Ripper Roo ended up spinning into the turnbuckle striking it instead. Coco took this chance to run towards put her palms forward striking Ripper Roo.

Ripper Roo stopped spinning before getting up straight laughing at Coco.

"I don't know how you managed to eliminate my brother." Coco said sternly before getting into a chance. "But I could assume you that I will not fall down the same path."

Ripper Roo laughing before getting out a cane and standing on it. Coco's eyes widened in horror.

"No! Not THAT!" Coco screamed.

Ripper Roo laughed before shooting a missile out of the cane. Coco yelped before leaping out of the way of the missile. Ripper Roo laughed some more launching more missiles at Coco who was forced to run around to avoid them.

After Coco rolled out of the way to avoid another missile, she looked up to see Ripper Roo hopping towards. Coco yelped before rolling out of the way to avoid being bounced on. She sighed in relief.

Until she noticed a red crate with a countdown on it.

Coco yelped before flipping herself out of the way narrowly avoiding being blown to smithereens. Weakly looking up, she saw Ripper Roo planting a few TNT crates.

"Okay, that's it!" Coco growled. "No more Sugar & Spice!"

Coco ran over to one of the counting down TNT crates making sure that she had enough time. She then picked it up and aimed carefully.

With one good throw, she threw up straight at Ripper Roo hitting him head-on. The lunatic cried in pain as he flew straight out of the ring.

Ripper Roo landed in Twisted Metal where he planted bombs everywhere making the already-violent destruction derby even more violent.

Sly Cooper flipped backwards to avoid being smashed into the ground by DK's giant fists. He then ran over and smacked DK across the face with his cane. DK cried in pain before snarling and throwing his head forward. Sly thought quickly sliding underneath DK's legs hitting him in the back with his cane. However, this just made DK angrily.

"This guy not only hits like a tank, he is also built like one." Sly noted. "This is a really good time for the Murray to be here."

DK charged over and threw a punch. However, Sly swerved his head to the head avoiding the attack. However, he was counting DK to be so fast and grab him by his tail. The gorilla held DK upside-down before spinning around in his hand and throwing him straight into a turnbuckle.

Sly groaned before using his cane pull himself off the ground with stars around his head. His eyes then widened to the fullest when he saw DK charging forward.

Sly returned ran to the side allowing DK to punch the turnbuckle. The thief then wrapped his cane around DK's waist and using a surprising amount of strength, he slammed DK on his head.

DK laid on the canvas with birds flying around his head. He quickly shook his head before getting up angrily. He decided to charge forward again. Sly got ready to dodge any punch the gorilla throws at him.

However, he wasn't expecting on a kick. Taking a foot to the gut, Sly sprawled back a few feet with the wind knocked out of him. Landing on his back, he stared dazed at the arena lights.

That was until DK jumped in his line of sight pulling a fist back.

With his eyes widened, he flipped backwards avoiding the attack. The rest of the fighters weren't as lucky as they fell down from the tremor. Sly then leaped at DK and climbed onto his back.

"I don't usually resort to these types of things but I think you can take it, big boy." Sly said putting his cane around DK's neck and pulling it trying to choke DK. The gorilla grunted in annoyance trying to get the cane off of him but Sly made sure that he kept the Kong's neck out of his grasp.

DK growled in anger before stampeding around the arena trying to get Sly off of him. The raccoon hanged on for dear life trying not to fall off. As if on cue, the Sound Booth played Western music as if they were at a rodeo.

"Heh. Almost feels tempted to wave my cap in the air." Sly said. "Now let's make a little experiment."

Sly then pulled his cane slightly to the left and DK charging a bit in that direction. Sly smirked before pulling DK to the left even more causing DK to make a sharp turn.

Right into a turnbuckle.

Sly jumped off the rampaging gorilla as it ran head-first into the turnbuckle. DK fell onto his face with stars around his head as Sly casually walked over humming a jovial tune. It took a lot of effort but Sly pushed him out of the ring.

DK landed in Wade Hixton's Counter Punch where he beat down a boxing butler gorilla. Yeah, you read right.

Sly used his cap to wipe away from sweat. With a nod, he turned around to see who was next. Shoma and Aila were talking to each other about something. Sailor Jupiter stretched out her arms while Coco did the same with her legs. Amber spun her baton in her hands while Ike patted a few scratches Garuda gave him. Pikachu decided to take a nap while Rainbow Dash looked around looking more nervous with each section. However, Rouge scanned the arena but not without casting Sly some suspicious looks.

Sly did the same thing to her only instead of the fighters, he did it to the entrance curtain where the NEW fighters were coming from.

**FINAL VOTES (14 Votes)**

**(Live Votes: Die Votes) = Final Score**

SHOMA SAWAMURA (RS) (13:1) = 12 (Valgas, Impmon)

ROUGE THE BAT (StH) (12:2) = 10 (Gatoman, Kirby)

PIKACHU (SSB) (13:3) = 10 (Valkenhayn R. Hellsing, Tesse)

SAILOR JUPITER (SM) (13:3) = 10 (Zappa, Yuri Sakazaki)

SLY COOPER (SC) (12:3) = 9 (Ky Kiske, Donkey Kong)

IKE (SSB) (13:4) = 9 (Garuda)

AILA (S3) (11:3) = 8 (Stahn Aileron)

COCO BANDICOOT (CB) (9:5) = 4 (Ripper Roo)

RAINBOW DASH (MLP: FiM) (12:11) = 1 (Judith)

AMBER HEARTS (To) (7:7) = 0 (Roy)

**(ELIMINATED)**

DONKEY KONG (SSB) (7:8) = -1 (Leo)

SONIC THE HEDGEHOG (StH) (6:8) = -2 (Polar)

KIRBY (SSB) (6:8) = -2 (Ash Crimson)

GARUDA (SF: EX) (6:8) = -2 (Sonic the Hedgehog)

IMPMON (DRA) (6:9) = -3 (Dr. Neo Cortex)

ZAPPA (GG) (5:9) = -4

YURI SAKAZAKI (KoF: MI) (5:9) = -4

STAHN AILERON (To) (5:9) = -4

ROY (SSB) (5:9) = -4

VALGAS (PS) (5:9) = -4

JUDITH (To) (5:9) = -4

POLAR (CB) (5:10) = -5

TESSE (WW7) (5:10) = -5

VALKENHAYN R. HELLSING (BB) (4:10) = -6

GATOMON (DRA) (5:11) = -6

RIPPER ROO (CB) (5:12) = -7

KY KISKE (GG) (3:11) = -8

DR. NEO CORTEX (CB) (3:12) = -9

LEO (WZ) (2:12) = -10

ASH CRIMSON (KoF: MI) (2:12) = -10

**Side Battles:**

"**The Ultimate Check-Up"**

SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG (StH) **makes a truce with **FAUST (GG)

7 to 7

"**One Kratos Too Many"**

KRATOS (GoW) **overpowers **KRATOS AURION (To)

9 to 5

**Throw The Dog A Bone: **After so many sections after Section Four, Rival Schools had not only had one fighter get an elimination but also TWO eliminations AND the top slot.


	29. Section Thirteen

**(The Arena)**

The remaining ten fighters were in no hurry to start the next section and for good reason. The last section took a lot out of them. However, they knew that they had to start fighting again sooner or later. Suddenly, they heard cheering.

"**RUCA MILDA!"**

The white-haired boy nervously looked around at the decent cheer. Taking a deep gulp, he slowly made his way down the ramp carrying his sword on his back which was as big as he was.

Once he got in, Amber walked over.

"Gee, Ruca. You sure look nervous." Amber noted.

The swordsman gave a nervous chuckle. "Why should I be worried? I mean in the arena, we got two master thieves, a mercenary who got wield a two-handed sword with one hand and someone who had gotten the most amount of eliminations by far. AND the section literally just started."

"If you are THAT worried about the tournament, then why don't we double-team?" Amber offered.

Ruca sighed in relief. "Thank you, Amber. That means a lot."

"**DR. NEFARIOUS TROPY!" **(CB)

The blue-skinned time traveller exited the riding room with his giant tuning fork. Giving a crowd a small bow, he proudly marched down the ramp.

Aila saw him and raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, bandicoot!" Aila shouted getting Coco's attention. "Is that guy up there a villain?"

"Yeah, a notorious one at that!" The blonde nodded.

"Then, what are we waiting for?" Aila asked as she and Shoma ran towards the man with Coco scratching her head.

N. Tropy stepped into the ring to see the two stomping over.

"And may I help you?" He said in his British accent.

"Don't you try to sweet-talk us!" Shoma snapped. "You are with that conspiracy, aren't you?"

N. Tropy looked hurt by this. "How could you accuse me of such an act?"

"Save it." Aila spat.

N. Tropy sighed before getting into a stance. "You have no idea what you are getting yourself into.

"**ROUGE!" **(PS)

"WHAT!?" A lot of fighters especially Rouge the Bat said looking up at the entrance curtain.

The Arabian fortune teller came out a series of cat-calls and wolf-whistles. Rolling her eyes, she tried to ignore it when she made her way down the ramp.

However, once jumping in, Rouge the Bat stormed over.

"So your name is Rouge too, huh?" Rouge the Bat said putting her hands on her hips.

"Um, apparently so. Small world, huh?" Rouge PS shrugged.

"Well, this ring isn't big enough for the both of us!" Rouge the Bat said getting into a stance. "Put up your dukes! Or legs! Or whatever you fight with!"

Rouge PS blinked twice before shrugging and getting into a stance. "All right. If you say so."

"**RAI!" **(WW7)

The blue-clad main character of the Waku Waku 7 node let out a loud shout before adjusting his goggles and scarf. Once he was done, he charged all the way down to the ring and leaped in with a second thought.

Once in the arena, he made a beeline for Sailor Jupiter. The Sailor Scout looked to narrowly dodge an electric punch from Rai.

"Whoa! You wield electricity too!" Sailor Jupiter asked in awe.

"Yep!" Rai said getting into a stance. "Now put up your dukes! I had been waiting all night for this moment!"

"You don't like to mess around, do you?" Sailor Jupiter raising her fists.

"**DUKE!" **(KoF: MI)

The muscular red-and-black clad crime boss came out to a mixed reaction. However, he paid it no mind and made his way down the ramp.

Stepping in, he saw Ike standing to the side. Smirking, he punched the ground sending a dark red large shockwave at the mercenary. Ike looked up too late and got knocked down.

Ike groaned before weakly getting up to see Duke advancing. "What was THAT for!?"

"I was getting pretty bored waiting in the Ready Room and was looking for someone to cure that boredom." Duke said clutching his fist. "And I think you are just the man to do that."

Ike narrowed his eyes with a snarl. "What is it with me being popular with all of the over-powered villains?"

"**TAOKAKA!" **(BB)

Coming out to a loud cheer and her theme song, the cloaked cat girl waved happily to the warm reception and skipped down to the ring.

Leaping in, she saw Pikachu standing to the side. With a cheeky grin, she made her way over to the electric rodent.

Pikachu looked down and his ears drooped when he saw Taokaka crouching down ready to pounce with a hungry look on her face.

"Tao hungry! Tao thinks this little mouse would make an excellent snack!" Taokaka grinned.

Pikachu yelped before shocking Taokaka causing the cat girl to cry in pain.

"Ow!" Taokaka yelled not black and charred. "Suddenly, Tao thinks Mousey isn't going to be that tasty after all!"

"**DIZZY!" **(GG)

The blue-haired winged angel came out to a series of cat-calls. Dizzy winced at the reception flying off the ground with her dark green and light blue wings.

May sat in the elimination seating crossing her arms not looking pleased. She then got up.

"SHE'S THREE YEARS OLD, YOU PERVERTS!"

Almost immediately, the shouts from the men stopped immediately. Dizzy looked around and deciding down was the best time to enter the arena.

Floating in, she made over to the fight between Ike and Duke. Suddenly, Dizzy's green wing took form in a Grim Reaper and slashed Duke's back causing him to roar in pain.

"What the?" Duke said turning around.

"Get away from this man! He is dangerous!" Ike shouted.

"I know. That is why I want to help you." Dizzy said.

Ike sighed. "All right. Just don't go in over your head."

"Pfft. Go ahead." Duke scoffed. "I will have your wings as my trophy."

**(Eliminated Seating)**

May sat down in annoyance. "Ugh! I hate perverts!"

"Said the girl who is smitten with one of the biggest perverts of all time." Sharon said flatly.

May gave an appalled look before hugging Johnny's arm. "How could you say such a thing? I am sure Johnny drafted Dizzy not because she wear very revealing clothes. Right, Johnny?"

"Um, of course! I do not have Dizzy join us for such perverted reasons!" The black-clad man said nervously putting his hat over his face.

May raised a suspicious eyebrow. She was about to say until she froze.

Kongman whistled a jovial tune walking down the stairs. "That was a great workout!"

The muscular man had spent the rest of the tournament after his elimination in the training room. Just because he was eliminated doesn't mean he can't train. He was about to take until Raven held out his hand stopping him.

"Trust me, bud. You do NOT want to sit here." Raven said.

"Why not?" Kongman asked confused.

The bald man then looked ahead and his eyes widened in horror when she saw May getting up.

"Bald man! Go away!" The pirate said raising her anchor over her head.

Kongman screamed before running out of the Eliminated Seating with May giving chase. Johnny shook his head before running over after the two.

"That girl got some serious issues." Sharon muttered.

**(Dome; Hallway)**

On one of the many hallways of the dome was a janitor's closet where there were nothing put brooms, mops and buckets in it. Suddenly, there was some kind of noise.

Komodo Joe and Moe both walked out of the closet looking dazed. The latter had a bucket over his eyes.

"All right. I never, ever, EVER want to do that again." Joe said holding his head.

"Me neither." Moe groaned. "I think whatever that doctor did made me blind."

Joe blinked twice. He then slammed his fist over the bucket causing it to ring and make Moe cry in pain.

"You idiot!" Joe said pulling the bucket off of his brother's head. "Now ssssstop goofing around! We have to find that power sssssource before the goody-goodies too!"

"I sssssure hope we find them sssssoon." Moe said holding his head. "I ssssstill have to enter the arena."

Joe merely scoffed. "If I didn't do too well, what good would YOU do?"

Moe immediately took offense. "Excuse me! I am jussssst as good a ssssswordsman asssss you! Maybe even better!"

"If you are sssssooooo much better than me, then how come I got to be a bossssss character in Crash Team Racing while you weren't even mentioned at all?" Joe asked.

"Hey! That is cold! Why do you alwaysssss have to be sssssuch a jerk?" Moe quizzed.

"Ahem." A third voice said.

"Well, maybe I wouldn't have to be sssssuch a jerk if you weren't ssssso ssssslow!" Joe snapped.

"Well, maybe I wouldn't have to be sssssuch ssssso ssssslow if you weren't sssssuch a jerk!" Moe said.

"Ahem!"

"I can't be that we actually related by blood!" Joe said in disbelief.

"Wow! Finally something we can agree on it!" Moe snapped.

"AHEM!"

The two brothers jumped before turning their heads. They then saw Blaze the Cat crossing her arms not looking amused.

"Oh, great! It'sssss YOU again!" Joe said rolling his eyes.

"You know her, Joe?" Moe asked.

"Not really. We jussssst entered the sssssame sssssection together." Joe said before turning to Blaze. "What do you want?"

Blaze narrowed her eyes. "Take me to Eggman Nega."

The two reptiles looked at each other in disbelief before turning back at Blaze.

"I beg your pardon?" Joe asked.

"You heard me! You are with him, aren't you?" Blaze demanded. "Take me to him now!"

The Komodo Dragons stood in their place stunned. Suddenly, they both started to laugh hysterically.

"What is so funny?" Blaze asked looking angry.

"You! You have sssssome nerve walking up to usssss and demand usssss to take you to Eggman Nega!" Joe laughed.

Blaze narrowed her eyes. "Don't make me kick your butts?"

"Kick our buttsss…" Moe said before laughing. "Or please! A small purple kitten! I am real ssssscared!"

Blaze growled. Holding out her hand, she ignited a flame in it.

Suddenly, something happened that shocked Blaze, Joe and Moe. The flame spread from her hand to her entire arm. At first, Blaze looked terrified. But then she realized that the flames weren't hurting her in any way.

"What… What is going on?" Blaze said softly. "Is… Is this the power of that red light?"

She then looked at Joe and Moe who had their jaws dropped. Blaze stared for a moment before giving a small smirk.

"Well, I think I could make you talk now." Blaze smirked.

Joe and Moe blinked twice before looking at each other.

"We are ssssscrewed, aren't we?"

"Big time.

**(The Arena)**

"**PETE!" **(PS)

The green-clad puppet held onto the straps on his backpack and walked down the ramp with an excited look on his face. He wasted no time jumping in.

Once in, he made a beeline for the battle between the two Rouges.

"Hey, Rouge!" Pete said cheerfully getting the two's attention. "Wanna double-team?"

Rouge the Bat raised an eyebrow at this. "Well, I was certainly counting on someone to come up and double-team with me but since you are so eager about it, sure, why not?"

Pete blinked twice before pointing at the fortune teller. "Um, I was talking to her."

Rouge looked stunned at this. "Excuse me? What does she have that I don't?"

"Well, for one thing we are both from the same node." Rouge PS said flatly.

Rouge's face fell. "Oh."

"**CAIUS QUALLS!" **(To)

The brown-haired swordsman stood outside the entrance curtain to a mixed reaction. He paid it no mind though that was because he was brainwashed. Carrying his sword over his shoulder, he stepped in.

Amber saw him enter and looked over to Ruca. "Hey, look! There's Caius!"

The two then made their way over to Caius.

"There you are, Caius! We got worried about you!" Ruca said. "Where were you, anyway?"

Caius didn't reply.

"Um, Caius?" Ruca asked confused.

Suddenly, the young man swung his sword at Ruca. The white-haired man yelped before raising his sword to block the attack.

"Caius, what did you attack Ruca like that?" Amber shrieked.

Caius didn't listen. He merely slashed at Ruca again.

"And now, Mystery Fighter… Number… **Twenty-Five**!"

"**KOROMARU!" **(Persona 3)

The white-furred dog leaped out of the Ready Room panting heavily. People went in awe at how cute he was. Getting out a knife from his back, he ran down the ramp and leaped in without a second though.

He then made a beeline towards the fight between Pikachu and Taokaka. Charging forward, he did a head-butt straight into Taokaka's feet knocking her off her feet.

"Ow! That hurt!" Taokaka cried before seeing Koromaru. "Grr! Should had known a bad doggie attacked Tao!"

"_Oh, thank goodness you came!" _Pikachu said in relief. _"This cat-girl was actually trying to eat me!"_

"_I had figured." _Koromaru said narrowing his eyes. _"Wanna team-up for a while?"_

"_Sure, anything to be taken off the main course!" _ Pikachu said in relief.

Taokaka blinked twice. "Tao don't know what Mousey and Bad Doggie is talking about but you are probably taking about bad things about Tao!"

"**BATSU ICHIMONJI!" **(RS)

The main character of Rival Schools came out to a loud cheer. Letting out a loud shout, he charged down the ramp and leaped in without a second thought.

Once in, he decided to go help his nodal companion, Shoma with N. Tropy. However, that was until Coco ran in his line of sight.

"So you are from Rival Schools, huh?" Coco asked.

"Um, yeah. Main character too." Batsu said.

"In that case, why don't you show me what you are made of?" Coco smirked getting into a stance.

Batsu blinked twice and looked over to see Aila helping Shoma so he should be okay for now.

"All right. Let's see what you got." Batsu shrugged.

"**BLACKWARGREYMON!"**

The dark version of Agumon's final form coolly stood tall outside the entrance curtain. Truth be told, he was still trying to erase his humiliating against Hunter from his memory. Trying not to let it cloud his eyes, he stepped in.

The Digimon then made him way over to the fight between Ike & Dizzy against Duke.

Ike got ready to block a blow from Duke until Blackwargreymon came to and blocked the blow for him.

"What's this?" Duke asked with a raised eyebrow.

Blackwargreymon looked back at Ike and Dizzy. "Go take a fight someone else. This guy is dangerous."

"Are you sure?" Dizzy asked.

"Positive. Now go." Blackwargreymon said.

Ike and Dizzy looked at each other, shrugged and walked off.

Duke looked up and down at Blackwargreymon and smirked. "You know, you may give a better challenge than those two ever will."

The Digimon narrowed his eyes. "Oh, you have no idea."

"**GEARY!" **(CB)

The brown robot stood on the entrance ramp glaring down at the opponents below. His green eyes turned red.

"Are you kidding me? All I have to do is beat those inferiors to survive?" Geary scoffed. "Only a robot could achieve perfecti… ACK!"

He then looked down at the ramp.

"This ramp… It's dirty!" Geary cried. He then turned his arms into a vacuum and started to clean up much to everyone's amazement.

"What is that robot's issue?" Batsu asked in disbelief.

"Geary got so many issues, it is unbelievable." Coco said shaking her head.

When Geary had finally cleaned up the ramp, he jumped in next to a confused Sly. The robot then noticed the raccoon.

"Oh my! There is dirt all over your mask!" Geary said getting out a vacuum. "Let me get that!"

Sly smacked it away with his cane looking surprisingly angry. "Touch my mask and I will send you on an one-way ticket to the scrapyard!"

**(Dome; Bar)**

Snake's group sat down to discuss their next move. Or that would have been the case if Princess Peach wasn't in there still trying to drown her sorrows.

"_Follow me inside! Outside! Through the stratosphere!" _Peach sang.

"Looks like she is still upset over the Mario Party fiasco." Tails frowned.

"I am so happy Luigi isn't here." Fio said shaking her head. "Otherwise, things would have been awkward."

"I think things are already awkward so far." Gemel said.

"Tsk. Forget her." Snake said. "Let's tell to figure what is going on."

"Right. Apparently this power source is made up of several powerful items from other nodes." Flynn noted. "Said power should be extremely unstable which is why we can't let the villains have it."

"Also, Crunch and Nash aren't the only people who had been captured and brainwashed." Chloe said.

"Which is really confusing because some of said victims aren't even that good as fighters." Gemel noted. "Why choose them why they are a lot of better choices?"

"The positive thing we can say is that the power source is out of the villains' reach." Tails said. "But with so many people looking for it. It would be difficult to find it on our own."

"And we can't split up again. That was the main reason Crunch and Nash got captured and Espio got injured." Fio said.

"Also, I am no good at math but the numbers on our side aren't so good." Guilmon frowned. "There are only seven of us and Bison probably have double that number even with Momo captured.

"Dang it!" Snake said crossing his arms. "Now what?"

"Why don't you just reunite with the rest of the group?"

Everyone's eyes widened before turning to the direction of the voice to see the bartender trying to calm Peach down.

"Huh? The rest of our group?" Fio asked confused.

"Yeah. The one that Fox McCloud and Samus Aran is leading." The bartender said.

Snake's pupils shrank at this.

"I can't say where they gone because they left this place quite a while ago but still, they should be around." The bartender said.

The group looked at each other with blank stares.

"Find this group?" Gemel asked.

"Duh." Snake said.

**(Dome; Gym)**

The group of Barbatos, Vega and Hazama searched around for the power source in the gym.

"Ugh! Where is it?" Vega growled.

"Calm down. It has to be these two buildings somewhere." Barbatos said.

"Like YOU have any right to criticize anyone for being not calming down." Hazama taunted.

Barbatos scoffed. "It is no mystery why everyone in your node hates you."

"That's right. It is because they are a much of killjoys." Hazama said.

"Hmph." Barbatos scoffed.

Unknown to the three, the security team was spying on them watching their every move.

"Psst. What are we waiting for?" Hunter whispered.

"We are waiting for them to make their move." Kanji whispered back.

"What move?" Mel asked. "They said it themselves that they are just as stumped as we are."

"So what now?" Kanji asked. "Interrogate them?"

"With Barbatos there?" Vivi asked in disbelief. "The odds would be against us if we faced him alone!"

"I guess you are right." Ally sighed. "Come on, before they see us."

The security team crept away upset that they were unable to find out anywhere.

"This must be how the security team left back at the Megamix Tournaments…" Ally lamented. "Constantly running around in circles only to run into dead ends."

"Now hold on! The only reason we didn't fight those guys was because of that Barbatos guy, right?" Kanji asked.

"Hey, that's right." Ally said. "We just need to find another villain to interrogate."

"But where can we find one?" Vivi asked.

Ally was about to answer until they all heard footsteps. They all turned to Rilla Roo looked around. They all blinked twice.

"Um, who's that?" Hunter asked.

"Rilla Roo from the Crash Bandicoot node. He was in the very poorly-received game Crash Bash and one of Cortex's cronies." Vivi said.

Kanji's eyes lit up at this. "You mean…"

The security team looked at each other for a moment before getting evil smirks. They all then turned to Rilla Roo.

"Hey, monkey-roo!" Ally shouted.

Rilla Roo turned to the direction of the voice to the security team rushing over.

"You're busted!" Ally yelled.

Rilla Roo yelped before turning around and darting off with the security team giving chase. Why do these things always happen to him?

**(The Arena)**

"**ATHENA ASAMIYA!" **(KoF: MI)

Everyone cheered for the purple-haired pop idol. In fact, the only person who didn't cheer was Mignon Beart who crossed her arms in jealousy. The young girl waved happily to the crowd as her theme song played through the speakers. Spinning around, she surrounded herself in a pink energy.

In a flash, she teleported into the ring. She was about to go find an opponent until Pete crashed in front of her a victim of Rouge's kicks.

"Oh my gosh! Are you all right?" Athena asked concerned helping Pete.

"Ugh! Yeah." The puppet said looking up and down at Athena. "Wow, you're pretty."

"And you remind me a lot like Bao." Athena giggled.

Pete scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Aw, gee. Thanks!"

"I played the games that kid was in!" Rainbow Dash shouted from across the arena. "That wasn't a compliment at all!"

Athena glared at the pony as Pete looked confused.

"**KEN MASTERS!" **(SF: EX)

The blonde red-clad man out to a loud cheer. Grinning at the warm reception, he played to the crowd that was cheering him on.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Ken yelled. "You're beautiful!"

When he was done showboating, he ran down to the ring and made a beeline for Ike. The blue-haired man looked up too late.

"Shoryuken!" Ken shouted doing a flaming uppercut on Ike's chin causing him to land on his back in pain.

Ike sat up holding his chin. "What is with the cheap shots tonight?"

"It is a free-for-all tournament." Ken said with a smirk. "You have to be ready for anything."

Ike growled. "Well, let's see how confident you are not that you have my full attention."

"And now, Mystery Fighter… Number… **Twenty-Six**!"

"**BLITZ!" **(Road Rovers)

The German Doberman walked out blowing kisses to the crowd.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Blitz smiled in his Arnold Schwarzenegger accent. "Your cheers are music to my ears!"

With that, he proudly made his way down the ring and stepped in. However, once he did, he wisely chose to inch away from the fight between Duke and Blackwargreymon.

"Okay, Blitz. You can do this." Blitz said to himself. "All you have to do is find an opponent who won't kill you."

Suddenly, he noticed Dizzy. Giving a big grin, he ran over to the young Gear.

"Hey, kiddo!" Blitz said trying to sound cool. "Do you think you are able to beat the strong, quick and uber-sexy Blitz?"

Dizzy blinked twice. "Are you challenging me to a fight?"

"Da!" Blitz said.

"Well, all right, then…" Dizzy said. Blitz smirked. However, it immediately faltered when Dizzy's green wing turned into its Grim Reaper form. Blitz blinked twice.

Before running in the other direction screaming likes a little girl. Dizzy watched him leave in confusion.

"Was it something I said?" Dizzy asked as the Grim Reaper slapped his head.

"**BLACK DOOM!" **(StH)

Rouge the Bat's eyes widened before looking up. "Oh no!"

"What's wrong?" Rouge PS asked concerned.

"Nothing if something keeps that thing under control." Rouge the Bat muttered.

The black demon came out to a mixed reaction but he made it no mind as he floated down the ramp and descended in.

Once in, he made his way over to the fight between Blackwargreymon and Duke.

"Ah, I sense a lot of dark power from both of you." Black Doom said. "Join me and I will give you all the power you want."

Blackwargreymon scoffed. "Pfft. Whatever. I am done taking orders!"

"Same here." Duke said. "Beat it, you bug or I will squash you like one!"

Black Doom snarled. "How dare you talk that way to me!? You have no idea who you are up against."

That was when the deadly duel turned into a terrible three-way.

"**KYLE DUNAMIS!" **(To)

The son of Stahn Aileron (yeah, you read right.) walked out of the curtain looking upset that his father had been eliminated.

"Look like I have to hope to survive so I could double-team with Mom." Kyle lamented walking down getting out his sword.

**(Announcer's Booth)**

"So Kyle is Stahn's son?" SSBFreak asked in disbelief.

"Yep." Tinyrocket said.

"But that doesn't even make sense!" Orange-Ratchet said in disbelief. "They look more like brothers than father and son!"

"That's the problem with sequel that take a long Time Skip." Tinyrocket shrugged. "Time paradoxes."

**(The Arena)**

Once in the ring, he opted to help Ruca and Amber with Caius who looked like he gone crazy. However, Blitz saw him come in.

"Hmm… Doesn't look dangerous or scary." Blitz said rushing over. "You there! You seem... like you are barely on my level. What about a fight?"

Kyle looked up. "Wait. Aren't you one of those Road Rovers?"

"Yep!" Blitz said cheerfully.

Kyle suddenly grinned. "All right! I get to spar with an actual hero and maybe even learn how to be a hero myself! Awesome!"

"Well, you have come to the right place." Blitz said before muffling a chortle. "He actually called me a hero."

"**KYOKO MINAZUKI!" **(RS)

Once again, the men went wild as the school nurse walked out of the Ready Room holding her clipboard. She smirked at all of the attention she was getting.

"Sorry, boys. Already engaged." Kyoko said walking down.

She then stepped in and walked over to Rainbow Dash.

The pony saw her coming and immediately got into a stance. "What do you want, lady?"

"I think you had your fun." Kyoko said. "I have to get you out of the arena before you make your injuries worse."

"What? No! I am in tip-toe shape!" Rainbow Dash lied.

"If that's the case, why aren't you flying?" Kyoko said raising an eyebrow.

"Um, um, exercise for the hooves!" Rainbow Dash said marching in place.

Kyoko rolled her eyes. "Please…"

"And now, the final fighter of this section…"

"**LUIGI MARIO!" **(SSB)

Coming out to a loud cheer and his theme from Luigi's Mansion, the green-clad plumber nervously exited the Ready Room slowly walked down.

"Things are getting way too complicated." Luigi said walking down and stepping in. "All I wanted to do is investigate some kind of power source and now I find myself facing off who knows how many villains. I really wish that I could get some more support."

Suddenly, Shoma fell towards him. Despite shrieking in fear, Luigi caught the young man before they could crash to the floor.

"Are you all right?" Luigi asked.

"Yeah, that creep just caught me off-guard." Shoma said getting up and running off.

Luigi scratched his head before walking off. Suddenly, he saw Caius violently attacking Ruca and Amber despite them trying to get them to stop. Despite a coward, Luigi couldn't stand for such bullying and ran over getting in the middle of the fight.

"All right, young man, that is more than enough." Luigi scolded. "Stop attacking your own nodal companions like this!"

Caius merely stood in his face. Suddenly, a white light engulfed. Luigi's face fell when Caius turned into a brown snarling wolf readying his claws.

"OH, S…." Luigi said before Caius pounced forward.


	30. Section Thirteen Results

SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT, PLEASE READ: Well, it took a while. Thirteen whole sections to be exact. But as of right now, it had happened. I am running out of ideas for Mystery Fighters. Which means that I decided to have some interactive from the readers rather than voting.

That's right! You get a chance to suggest a Mystery Fighter to bring in the next section after this one! However, to make things fair, I will lay down some rules:

Try to be original with the franchise the Mystery Fighter is representing. What I mean is I won't accept anything like Sora from Kingdom Hearts or Pinkie Pie from My Little Pony because those franchises had already been represented. You CAN find loopholes like you could suggest a Street Fighter or King of Fighters character who is NOT on the roster seeing that the EX and Maximum Impact series are spin-offs of their main games.

You are free to suggest as many Mystery Fighters as you like. Just one thing. I will only do ONE from each reader. If I gone all of the people who had done this before the final section, THEN I may choose another one but otherwise, choose your suggestions wisely.

Whether characters go in is MY choice. Like I said, I am willing to give at least one of your suggestions a chance but don't be too upset that I don't put a certain suggestion in because I probably have a good reason for doing so like not having that much knowledge of what node they are from.

If you had already suggested some Mystery Fighters, could you re-upload said Mystery Fighters somewhere up here?

Have fun! Remember, this isn't a contest. It is just to see one of your favourite characters get some action.

And now… Back to the tournament!

**(The Arena)**

"Pika-CHU!" Pikachu cried sending a bolt of electricity at Taokaka. The cat-girl yelped before cartwheeling in the way. This left her open for Koromaru to run and slash him in the leg.

Taokaka cried in pain holding the cut on her leg. "Grr! Bad doggie and Mousey are annoying Tao! Tao is not going to play nice anymore!"

With that, she sprang to life swinging her sharp claws down. Pikachu and Koromaru both leaped to the side avoiding the attack.

"_Watch out!" _Koromaru yelled. _"I think those claws could slash through a tree if she wanted to!"_

"_Don't worry. I had fought Pokemon like Scyther before." _Pikachu reassured. _"I know how to face sharp claws like those."_

Taokaka pouted. "Stop making Tao's head hurt!"

To say that the three-way between Blackwargreymon, Duke and Black Doom had become a war zone was an understatement. Black Doom sent a dark purple beam at Blackwargreymon who blocked it with his armoured claws. Duke suddenly ran up to Black Doom giving him a hard uppercut to his non-existent chin.

When Black Doom landed on his back, Duke ran forward to Blackwaygreymon. Despite startled, Blackwargreymon easily blocked Duke's punch.

"You fool! He is the enemy here!" Blackwargreymon snarled.

"Don't misunderstand. I hate him more than I hate you." Duke smirked. "But I came into this tournament to win. Both of you are major threats and I will have fun eliminating you."

Blackwargreymon scoffed. "Very well. I see how it is."

Black Doom on the other hand rose up. "If you bugs are not with me, you are against me!"

The three fighters then glared at each other.

**(Announcer's Booth)**

"I do NOT like the look of how that three-way is going…" Orange-Ratchet frowned.

"I say! Having Blackwaygreymon, Duke AND Black Doom in the arena at the same time is one thing." Tinyrocket said holding his head. "But in a brawl! At this rate, the arena would be destroyed."

"Hey, there were people like M. Bison and Geese Howard in the arena and the arena turned out fine." Orange-Ratchet reassured.

"And if that doesn't help, look at it this way." SSBFreak said.

"Hm?" Tinyrocket asked.

"If the arena DOES get destroyed, it would make for great rating!" SSBFreak grinned.

Tinyrocket and Orange-Ratchet looked at the blonde man with blank faces.

"Tiny, you had helped him host two of the Megamix Tournaments." Orange-Ratchet said flatly. "HOW did SSBFreak didn't have the Megamix Dome bankrupt?"

"I have absolutely no idea." Tinyrocket said shaking his head.

**(Hotel; Lobby)**

"So that's the story." Fox said. "As of right now, Shoma is in the arena and… Nagare, you are joining him next soon right?"

"Right." The swimmer said nodding his head.

"Oh dear… This is more complicated than any of us had feared." Faust frowned underneath his paper mask.

"I'll say. Insane power source. Kidnapping plot." Wang-Tang said rubbing his temples. "This is getting too complicated."

"Well, why don't we nick this thing in the bud? We got one person on the inside!" Astaroth said. "Why don't we find Bison and Kurow and beat them up?"

A few people agreed before Olimar stepped forward.

"No, no, no, no, no! I don't care how strong we are, we can't take on twice the numbers of us!" Olimar exclaimed.

"So what are you're saying? Go back to the Eliminated Seating and get more fighters?" Roberto asked.

"Yes. There must be a truckload of people to choose from now!" Olimar said.

"That won't be necessary."

Everyone's eyes widened before turning around. They then saw Snake's group walking over.

Samus grunted in disgust. "Oh, great! It's Snake!"

"What? Don't tell me you are STILL mad about what happened two months ago!" The mercenary said in disbelief.

"Yes, I am!" Samus snapped.

Snake shook his head in hopelessness. "Good grief. Fault a man for being innocently curious."

"That's not the way WE heard it." Fox said as Lucas and Olimar nodded.

As Snake fumed, Bean noticed someone in the former's group.

"Hey, babe!" Bean said referring to Fio. "Long time no blast!"

"Not long enough." The mercenary said looking surprisingly grumpy.

Tails looked over at the others. "Shadow. Bean. What are you doing here?"

"Blowing up the bad guys!" Bean said throwing a bomb in his hands.

"More or less." Shadow said.

"What a coincidence!" Guilmon grinned. "That is what we had been doing!"

"Seriously?" Roberto asked surprised.

"Yes. And it seems that we have the same goal." Flynn said. "To find a chaotic power source and rescued brainwashed fighters."

Everyone nodded. Ayame looked down at Olimar with a smirk.

"Feel better now, Mr. Negative?" Ayame asked.

Olimar crossed his arms. "Yes."

"This is brilliant!" Fox said turning to Nagare. "Nagare, you go into the arena and you see Shoma, tell him that we had gotten more numbers!"

"Oh, that speedo guy is going to enter the arena too?" Snake asked. "In that case, why you come in and see Luigi Mario, tell him the same thing?"

"Wait. Luigi is with you too?" Samus asked.

"Practically the first one I told him about this." Snake said.

Faust looked around happily. "Glorious! Nagare will head to the arena and inform our allies in the arena while we'll decide how to do this!"

Everyone nodded their heads.

"Well, I be off." Nagare said walking off. "Good luck."

"Don't worry. With these many numbers, we definitely got a lot of it." Snake smirked.

**(The Arena)**

Blackwargreymon and Duke locked arms with each other trying to gain ground on each other. The two glared in each other's eyes.

"You are not human, are you?" Blackwargreymon asked. "No human can be able to hold me off like this."

"I could tell you but then I have to kill you." Duke said with a smirk.

Black Doom saw the two struggling with each other. Getting an idea, he summoned six purple balls of light all in a ring. He then shot them at the two. Blackwargreymon and Duke grunted taking the hits head-on. Black Doom took this chance to send a beam at Duke knocking him away.

However, this left him wide open from an attack from Blackwargreymon. "Dragon Crusher!"

The Digimon then did a downwards slash followed by a upwards slash striking two waves at Black Doom leaving the monster to take the attacks. Blackwargreymon then ran forward and slashed at Black Doom knocking him down.

Black Doom quickly lashed out his chain at Blackwargreymon's foot. Yanking on it, he sent the dark Digimon onto his back. Black Doom shot out dark energy into Blackwargreymon causing him to shout out in pain.

Suddenly, a giant hand grabbed him by the scruff of his neck. Black Doom turned to see Duke smirking at him.

"Did you forget about me?" He asked. He then spiked his enemy into the canvas a few times before throwing him away like a rag doll.

Black Doom flew across the arena before landing on his back. The dark figure groaned.

Suddenly, he heard growling. Looking down, he found that he landed on an angry furious. Black Doom scoffed before flying up.

"Spare me. You should consider yourself lucky that I consider you unworthy for me to fight you." Black Doom said.

Koromaru narrowed his eyes. He then did a furious howl.

Much to Black Doom (and pretty much anyone who haven't played Persona 3), a black demon-like dog with three heads appearing in front of him.

"C-Cerberus?" Black Doom asked in disbelief.

The three-headed dog then did a howl summoning an explosion of fire into Black Doom sending him straight out of the arena too stunned to float back.

Black Doom landed in Mario Sports Mix. Unfortunately he landed right in the middle of White Mage's Holy special.

A sword clashed with two very sharp claws. Blitz and Kyle Dunamis struggled with each other though the former was winning due to being bigger. Blitz found an opening and kicking Kyle in the face.

The blonde teenager staggered back holding his face before recovering. "Wow! As expected from a hero!"

Blitz smirked flexing an arm. "What can I say? As leader of the Road Rovers, I have to live up to my name."

Kyle blinked twice in confusion. "But… Isn't that Golden Retriever the leader in the series?"

"Um, well… The thing is…" Blitz said sweating a bit.

"Oh, I see." Kyle smiled. "There was going to have an episode where he gives the role of leadership to you."

"That is exactly what happened, my friend." Blitz grinned.

"BULL!" Most of the fighters said at once.

Kyle looked in confusion as Blitz glared at them.

"Let's just go back to fighting, okay?" Blitz said grumpily.

"All right. If you say so." Kyle shrugged before swinging his sword. "Azure Edge!"

He then sent a blue wave straight into Blitz's chest surprising and sending him back a few steps. Kyle then ran over and jumped up putting his sword over his head.

Blitz yelped before blocking the sword with his claws. Shooting his foot out, he kicked the swordsman in the stomach knocking him away. Kyle sprawled across the ground for a moment before getting back onto his feet. He then started to cast a spell.

"Flame Drive!" Kyle shouted sending three fireballs at Blitz. The Doberman yelped before ducking under the three projectiles.

"Whew! That could have been bad." Blitz said in relief. Suddenly, he smelt something. "Hey, something cooking or is it just me?"

Kyle paused with an embarrassed look on his face. "Um, it IS you."

Blitz raised an eyebrow before looking down. His eyes widened in horror when he found that his tail was fire.

"My tail is on fire! My tail is on fire!" Blitz shouted running around in circles trying to put out the flames.

After finally managed to do so, he sighed in relief. He then growled at Kyle who simply grinned sheepishly. Being the first to attack for once, he scratched at Kyle who quickly blocked it with his sword. Countering, Kyle parried the claw and slashed Blitz in the chest.

Despite making him stagger back a couple of steps, he did nothing to harm him. The kick to the jaw however was another story. Blitz rubbed his chin. He then growled seeing Kyle lunged at him with his sword.

As Kyle swung his sword, Blitz managed to catch the weapon with his teeth. Not only that, Blitz had actually managed to BREAK the sword in pieces much to Kyle's shock and horror.

Kyle looked down at the broken pieces of his sword before glaring up at Blitz. "Aw, come on! That is not cool!"

"Neither is nearly burning my tail off." Blitz said using a toothpick which he got out nowhere to clean his teeth. "Now are you going to stay still and let me eliminate you or do I have to bite your tushie?"

"I'll be good!" Kyle said quickly holding his rear. Blitz smirked before grabbing Kyle and throwing him out of the ring.

Kyle landed in Marvel. Getting his hands on a new sword, he tried to take down Dr. Doom. He failed.

Blitz breathed out in relief before wiping a lot of sweat from forehead. Turning around, he saw Rainbow Dash buck Kyoko out of the ring (and into Samurai Shodown where she and Haohmaru got drunk together on sake.) Blitz pondered going after her seeing her fatigue as a liability but then realized what happened to the same people who thought that. Seeing the pony absent-mindedly look his way, he decided to make himself scarce.

N. Tropy grunted in annoyance as he held up his tuning fork to block a swing from Shoma's giant bat. However, this left him open to an arrow to the side. However, it just hit the side of his armour. With a snarl, he plucked it off before glaring at the guilty party.

"You pests are really winding me up!" N. Tropy said angrily.

"Yes, because to use an alarm clock, you have to find it up." Aila said rolling her eyes while getting another arrow. "Yeah, that is so funny. Not."

N. Tropy growled. "There is nothing wrong with my time puns! Take this!"

With that, N. Tropy sent some kind of red orb at Aila. However, Shoma leapt in the way and swung his bat sending it flying until it hit the force-field surrounding the arena. Aila took N. Tropy's surprise as an opportunity running forward and kicking him in the stomach before smashing her bow over his head putting his strange helmet over his eyes.

It took a while but N. Tropy had managed to put his helmet back up. Only for a baseball to smack him in the face. The time traveller staggered back before recovering. Just in time to block an arrow from Aila.

"You are extremely annoying." N. Tropy growled.

"And you are extremely pompous." Shoma countered.

Meanwhile, Luigi and Amber yelped as Ruca held his giant sword to protect the three of them from being torn to pieces by the claws of Caius' wolf form.

"Does this-a Caius kid ALWAYS attack his own nodal companions like this?" Luigi asked hysterically.

"No! He was brash but he never attack his friends like this!" Amber said shaking her head before turning to Caius. "Caius, please! This isn't like you!"

Luigi paused with gears grinding in his head. _"Could this kid be one of the brainwashed fighters that Momo kid was talking about?"_

Ruca struggled to keep Caius at bay. "Um, guys. I could only keep this guy at bay for so long!"

"Right!" Amber said leaping over her two duelling nodal companions. Turning around, she kicked Caius in the back.

The wolf cried in pain before whirling around with his claw. Thankfully, Amber had managed to block it with her baton. Luigi saw an opening and ran over frantically swinging his arms around striking Caius in the head. Caius growled before doing a roundhouse kick sending Luigi away.

Luigi sprawled across the ground until he came to a stop. Sitting up groaning, he shook his head to get rid of the stars. He was about to go back to fray until he noticed Shoma and Aila fighting off N. Tropy.

"What possible hopes do you wish to accomplish by beating me up, anyway?" N. Tropy asked.

"You are in on the kidnappings and the power source!" Shoma said. "I know it!"

Luigi's eyes widened when those words reached his ears.

"Which means you are with that creep that tried to use me a hostage!" Aila snarled. "Give us everything you know and MAYBE I would make your beating less painful."

"As tempting as that offer is, I have to say no." N. Tropy said.

With that, he jumped back and shot a laser from his tuning fork. However, it went into a different direction away from Shoma and Aila surprising them.

"Wow… For a guy whose fighting style mostly involves projectiles, your accuracy suck." Aila taunted.

"Wasn't aiming for you. Didn't need to." N. Tropy smirked.

Shoma and Aila looked in confusion before looking to the side. Much to their surprise, a laser line were N. Tropy had shot was heading towards them. The two teenagers took the attack to the legs before landing on their sides.

N. Tropy smirked as he walked over and knelt down picking up the downed Aila.

"No!" Shoma yelled.

"Yes." N. Tropy said casually throwing Aila out of the ring.

Aila landed in Mario & Sonic at the Olympics Games. She got a bull's-eye in every archery event.

N. Tropy then turned around. "Right. Now it is your turn."

Suddenly, he found himself staggering forward. Turning around, he saw Luigi lowering his fist feeling like he just made a horrible mistake.

"And may I help you?" N. Tropy asked. "It is very rude to interrupt someone when they are eliminating someone."

Luigi gulped. Without a word, he walked over to N. Tropy and did a jumping uppercut to his chin.

Shoma gaped in awe as N. Tropy flew straight up into the air engulf in flames. After flying so far up into the air, he fell like a stone straight into a portal.

N. Tropy landed in Mario Party 3. Unfortunately, he landed in Tick Tock Hop right in the way of a speeding minute hand of a clock.

Daisy watched as the blue-skinned man flew across the clock. "Is it me or are most of the fighters eliminated from that UVR spinoff tournament are landing in the Mario Party series?"

"Meh. As long as most of said fighters aren't anything like that blue-haired monster of a man." Waluigi said rubbing his back.

Back in the arena, Luigi sighed in relief before turning around to see Shoma pulling himself up with his baseball bat.

"Thanks." Shoma said with a sigh. "As much as I hated to admit it but I also let that creep eliminate me."

"It's-a all right." Luigi said. "Though-a I AM curious about what you said about kidnapping and a power source?"

Shoma's eyes widened at this. "You heard us!"

"Yes. Don't-a worry." Luigi said. "I know-a all about it. I am into a group trying-a to stop it as well."

"Really?" Luigi asked stunned.

"Yeah. Are you-a and that archer girl in a group as well?" Shoma asked.

"Yeah. A group of thirteen." Shoma nodded. "How many do you have?"

"Eight." Luigi beamed.

"Great! After this, let's get to find them and get them to join forces!" Shoma grinned.

"Okey-Dokey!" Luigi smiled. "I am-a so glad I found someone who knows about this plot. I am-a currently dealing with a brainwashed fighter."

Shoma looked behind Luigi and raised an eyebrow. "Is THAT why that wolf is eliminating his own nodal companion?"

"Yes… That is exactly…" Luigi said before his widened. Whirling around, he saw Caius toss Amber out of the ring (and into My Street where she entertained the kids with her baton-twirling skills).

"Mama-mia…"

**(Hotel; Bison's Room)**

Bison sat at his desk looking at a few papers made by Dr. Eggman Nega about the power source he had created.

"A shard of a Chaos Emerald. A shard of a Sol Emerald. A shard of a Smash Ball. A shard of a Power Stone." Bison said in awe. "He is using every bit of power known to the video game industry! There is even a bit of fur from a Victini or whatever that is."

Suddenly, he heard knocking on the door.

"Who is there?" Bison asked.

"It is me." Kurow's voice said.

"Ah, come in." Bison said.

Kurow wasted no time coming through the door.

"So how is the machine Dr. Eggman Nega is working on?" Bison asked.

"So far so good. Everything is in order." Kurow said. "Of course. If we don't find this power source…"

Bison sighed rubbing his temples. "Great."

"And it gets worse. I can't find Momo or the swallow from the Babylon Rouges anyway." Kurow lamented. "And I think everyone already knows this but that hybrid is nowhere to be seen."

"And that pesky group is probably getting bigger in numbers." Bison said slamming his fist on the table. "Ugh! Where is that pesky power?"

Kurow crossed his arms. "Patience, Bison. We will find it. For all we know, said power source may be right underneath their noses."

**(Dome; Hallway)**

Komodo Joe and Moe screamed in horror as a flaming figure of a cat pounced at them. Both brothers dove in opposite directions to avoid being burned to chars. Seeing that its attack fail, the cat's flames disappeared revealing Blaze the Cat.

Blaze looked down at her hand before turning to the two with a smirk. "I think I am liking this power."

"Thisssss broad got more firepower than Dingodile'sssss flamethrower!" Moe cried. "What are we going to do?"

Joe narrowed his eyes. "What else? Fight her!"

"What but…" Moe started.

"No butsssss! Now help me!" Joe snapped.

Moe gulped nervously before the two ran at Blaze with his swords out. Blaze raised an eyebrow before sending a small wave of fire. Joe easily slashed at it.

But instead of negating, it actually sent the blade on fire. Joe yelped shaking around trying to make the flames go away. Meanwhile, Moe swung his sword downwards. Doing a backflip, Blaze jumped out of the way and doing a flying kick into Moe's stomach.

Normally that wouldn't hurt Moe, at least not that much but due to the immense power running through Blaze right now, it was more than enough to send Moe flying back until he crashed into Joe (who had finally gotten the flames off of his sword.)

Both brothers crashed into the wall with Moe lying on top of Joe.

"Get off me, you big oaf!" Joe said pushing his dazed sibling off of him. Suddenly, he had gotten an idea.

He ran towards Blaze swinging his sword wildly. Blaze sent a wave of fire at him.

However, that was exactly what Joe was hoping for. Slashing at the projectile, his sword ignited on fire. This time, he wanted it that way. With an evil smirk, he pounced at Blaze.

The purple cat's eyes widened before swerving to the side avoiding the fiery slashes. After flipping backwards, she ignited a couple of flames in her hands. However, that was Joe swung his weapon down.

That was when Blaze brought the attack with her hands much to Joe and Moe's horror. Blaze smirked before breaking the sword in half.

"Not again!" Joe cried in disbelief. "How many timesssss do I have to tell people how expensive these ssssswords are nowadaysssss?"

"Well, seeing that I don't care, probably a million." Blaze said kicking Joe in the stomach.

The slimmer Komodo Brother flew backwards. Moe yelped before catching his brother but not before staggering back seven steps. As much as they hated to admit it, Joe and Moe were fighting a losing battle. Blaze's attacks were beyond powerful and there was no attack that they cannot block.

"How can one woman be ssssso ssssstrong?" Joe asked in disbelief. "I don't remember her being like thisssss in the arena. Where did ssssshe…?"

Suddenly, his eyes widened in realization.

"Look, I am not going to pretend that I don't hate you." Blaze said sternly. "But I only want you to take me to Dr. Eggman Nega."

"H-Ha! Like we w-would ever listen to a kitten!" Moe said shakily holding his head.

Blaze gave an unimpressed look. "Um, your knees are shaking."

"No, they're not!" Moe lied.

"No, forget that, Moe…" Joe sighed. "We lost…"

This took the "big" Komodo brother by surprise. "What?"

"You heard me." Joe said dropping the handle of his sword. "Let'sssss face it. Thisssss battle wasssss over before it began."

Moe looked at his brother as if he was crazy. Blaze on the other hand raised an eyebrow.

"How do I know this isn't a trick?" Blaze asked suspiciously.

"What good would that do? Even if I sssssucker-punch you or sssssomething like that, you would deep-fry me with one ssssnap of your fingersssss." Joe said.

Blaze narrowed his eyes. "All right. Lead the way to Dr. Eggman Nega but no funny busines! And if you even think about running!"

"We won't! We won't!" Joe said. "Let'ssssss go, Moe."

"What are we doing!?" The larger brother whispered. "Cortex isssss mad enough asssss it isssss thanksssss to the otherssssss! Do you really want to push him further?"

"Maybe I WILL sssssend him over the edge." Joe whispered. He then smirked evilly. "But maybe he will give me a promotion."

**(The Arena)**

Coco Bandicoot grunted in annoyance before kicking forward. Pete smirked before running underneath the attack and tackling Coco's other leg. The bandicoot shrieked before collapsing on her face.

Pete then jumped on top on Coco's back and did some kind of Irish jig. By chance, Coco's cries in pain somehow made an Irish tune. Having enough, she stood up letting Pete off of her. Coco then spun around doing a roundhouse kick.

Only for it to barely touch Pete's cap. Seeing Coco distracted, the puppet did a jumping head-butt straight into Coco's stomach. With the wind taken out of her, she landed on her back.

"Why…" Coco wheezed weakly sitting up. "Even when I am fighting a losing battle, at least I had managed to get some hits in."

"Maybe it is because the people you usually fight are big, scary or both." Pete said.

"Hey, that's a good point." Coco said before groaning. "I hope Cortex isn't hearing this and taking notes."

She then got up on her feet. Deciding to switch with low attacks, she ran forward doing a sliding kick. However, Pete jumped it and landed on top of Coco's chest. The latter grunted in pain before shoving Pete off of her chest.

Coco then grabbed Pete by the arm and threw him over her. Pete sprawled across the ground before stopping himself. He then got up ran over to Coco. However, the blonde girl did a roundhouse kick into Pete's face.

Much to her shock, Pete's head literally spun around on its neck. This continued until Pete had stopped his head with his head. However, his head was facing the OPPOSITE direction. Giving it a turn, he showed that he was not amused.

"Hey, that wasn't very nice!" Pete scolded.

"Um, don't think I am a sadist but it's NOT supposed to be nice!" Coco said.

Pete growled before doing a rushing head-butt. Seeing the attack coming, Coco held out her hands catching his head making him comically run in place.

"Why do I feel like I belong on with Cortex's side after this?" Coco asked himself booting Pete away.

The green-clad boy rolled back before stopping himself. He then stopped himself with a growl. Perhaps smarter tactics were in order.

Much to Coco's disgust, Pete promptly lifted his head popping it out of his body.

"Hey, catch!" Pete shouted throwing his head at Coco striking the she-bandicoot in the face. As she staggered back stunned, Pete ran over picking up his head on the way and quickly shoved Coco over the ropes. He then put his head back on before running over to help his nodal companion, Rouge with the other one.

Coco landed in Violent Storm where she took down any thugs that tried to take her down.

Two blurs zoomed straight at each other making a clash of sparks. The blurs cleared to reveal Taokaka and Koromaru both coolly laying on the ground. Suddenly, both turned around and dove at each other. Koromaru slashed at Taokaka with his knife in his mouth while Taokaka parried it knocking him down.

This left him wide open for Pikachu to latch onto her and released a large amount of electricity. Taokaka yelped in pain before collapsing on her knees now black and charring with one of her braids smoking.

"Meouch! That hurt more than Ra-ra's froggie!" Taokaka cried.

Pikachu then ran over to Taokaka's tail and bit her on the tail. The cat-girl cried in pain before running around in circles with Pikachu hanging on for dear life. It was amusingly ironic seeing that Taokaka wanted to eat Pikachu at first.

"Get off! You are on the menu! Not Tao!" Taokaka said trying to shake Pikachu.

Seeing this, Koromaru ran over to the distraction Taokaka, spun around and slashed his opponent in the chest causing a rip in her coat. Taokaka cried in pain.

"That's it! Actionive Evasion!" Taokaka shouted. She then paused. "Or is it the other way around?"

With that, she rolled forward knocking the two away from. Taokaka then crouched down low like a cat and pounced at the stunned Koromaru. The two sprawled around the ground for a moment until Taokaka threw Koromaru against the turnbuckle.

The white dog landed on his side with stars around his head.

"All right! Now to eliminate you and be one step closing to winning this thing!" Taokaka said cheerfully stepping forward.

That was until Pikachu ran up and spun around using his lightning-shaped tail at Taokaka's tripping her off of her feet. Taokaka crashed to the ground with a thud. Pikachu flipped forward striking Taokaka's back with his tail.

Taokaka cried in pain. With a snarl, she scratched down at Pikachu who easily jumped back to avoid the attack. Pikachu then sent a bolt of electricity at Taokaka stunning her.

Pikachu smirked before crouching down. "Pika…"

Taokaka looked up far too late.

"Chu!" Pikachu shouted releasing himself at Taokaka hitting her in the stomach surging her with electricity. Once Pikachu was done, Taokaka was sent flying into the nearest portal

"MEOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!"

Taokaka landed in One Piece where she and Luffy fought like wild animals over a piece of meat.

Shoma quickly raised his bat to block Caius' claws. The baseball player struggled not to be torn in pieces. Luigi and Ruca looked worried.

"Kid, you know-a how this guy fight, right?" Luigi asked. "How-a long does this wolf transformation stands for?"

"I don't know." Ruca frowned. "Caius always chose to end his transformation early before it gets out of hand."

"Just-a my luck." Luigi sighed.

Deciding to try and help Shoma, he tip-toped around the power struggle behind Shoma and Caius. Luigi then grabbed Caius from behind.

Or he would have if Caius didn't randomly growl making Luigi shrink back in fear. Once he made sure that Caius was turning around, Luigi actually did grabbed Caius.

Before the wolf could struggle, sparks surged around Luigi's gloves.

Caius cried in pain as electricity surged through his body. Surprisingly, Luigi kept holding on not wanting to have a livid wolf at him.

Suddenly, Caius swung his head backwards striking Luigi in the head. As the plumber staggered back, Caius whirled around slashing Luigi in the chest knocking him away.

"Caius, that is enough!" Ruca cried. "I thought we were friends!"

The brown-furred teenaged glared at Ruca. "Friends? What kind of friend were you when you and your Innocence buddies when you bragged about your game getting a remake?"

"B-Bragging?" Ruca asked stepping back.

"Yeah, I am sick and tired of my and my Tempest friends getting the axe!" Caius roared. "Where OUR remake?"

Ruca looked down. "I-I'm sorry."

"No, you're not." Caius said darkly. "But you will be."

"Ruca, look out!" Shoma shouted running in front of the stunned white-haired boy and punching Caius in the face.

Caius staggered back looking furious. He then started to gather energy in his claws. Shoma and Ruca shrank back in worry.

Meanwhile, Dizzy's blue wing turned into an angelic being sending kunai made out of ice at Sailor Jupiter. The Sailor Scout yelped before diving out of the way. After rolling into a standing position, she ran over to Dizzy sending a fist out. However, Dizzy's blue wing wrapped around the Gear just as Sailor Jupiter punched.

"Hey! You could have hurt her!" Dizzy scolded as Sailor Jupiter shook her aching hand.

"Trust me, if it did, it wouldn't hurt THAT much." The brunette grumbled.

Suddenly, Dizzy's green wing turned into its Reaper mode. Getting out a scythe, he put it over him. Sailor Jupiter yelped before narrowing getting out of the way. She then gave Dizzy a knee to the way causing her to stagger back stunned.

Sailor Jupiter jumped back and put her hands together as a lightning rod appeared out of her tiara.

"Supreme… Thunder!" Sailor Jupiter shouted as she sent a bolt of lightning at Dizzy.

However, that was when Ruca, a victim of Caius' attack, who in the line of sight.

Sailor Jupiter and Dizzy watched in shock as Ruca flew straight out of the ring engulfing in sparks followed by his broadsword.

"Oopsie…" Sailor Jupiter said realizing how much of a tool she made herself look.

Ruca landed in Final Fantasy VIII where Seifer started taunting him. Then, another portal opened up releasing Ruca's sword on top of him.

Shoma got up on his hands and knees to see to Ruca get eliminated. "Dang it! That guy had the most experience with that wolf! Now what am I going to do?"

"Well, your hands certainly know that THEY want to do."

Shoma looked up to see an unimpressed Rouge the Bat and a shocked Pete. Shoma looked down and his pupils shrank.

He was staring down the stunned and red face of Power Stone Rouge. The Arabian girl started to sweat. Shoma realized where his hands were.

"Oh…" Shoma started.

"GET OFF!" Rouge PS said hysterically summoning flames around her fist doing a flaming uppercut to Shoma's chin sending him flying so high that he almost hit the arena lights. Once he had stopped descending, he fell like a stone in a portal.

Shoma landed in Shaq Fu where he took out his aggressions on the main character.

Batsu looked in despair. Once again, another one from his node had bitten the dust. So far, they had only scored three eliminations even though more than ten people had entered the section.

With a growl, he narrowed his eyes. "Dang it! I won't let our node go through another disgrace!"

"Well, that is quite inevitable I am afraid."

Batsu whirled around angrily. "Who said tha…"

That was all he got out before he froze when he saw Blitz swaggering over.

"That's right. I had said it. And your node is going to lose another fighter." Blitz said. "Do you know why? Because you are going to face me. Blitz!"

Batsu blinked twice as Blitz started to flex his muscles.

"See these beautiful muscles? You can't compare to have a bod like this." Blitz said kissing his biceps. "Whenever I am in the mirror, I spend a hour admiring them!"

Batsu's eyebrow started to twitch.

"And my claws are as sharp as my wit! They easily slashed through steel!" Blitz said. "So hotshot? Do you think you can win?"

"Dog…"

Blitz paused in confusion. "Huh?"

Batsu pointed a shaky finger. "Dog!"

Blitz blinked twice. "Um, that's very good. You guessed my species."

"G-Get away! I hate dogs!" Batsu said turning around and running off.

Only to run straight into the ropes and tumble over them and out of the arena.

Batsu landed in Nintendogs where he ran in fear from the puppies who wanted to play with him.

Blitz stared at the scene with a slack jaw.

"That was SO not what I had in mind." Blitz said. He then smirked. "But it is an elimination in my name so who cares?"

With that, he marched off happily. As he did so, he passed Rouge the Bat booting Pete out of the arena (and into Team Fortress 2 where he hid from the Pyro.) Rouge PS got angry that her nodal companion got eliminated and pounced.

**(Dome; Hallway)**

If Rilla Roo could do anything but make gorilla noises, he would be screaming like a little girl by now. For some reason, the security team was on his kangaroo tail and they were not letting up.

Rilla Roo scampered around the corner as the security team ran after him.

"Get back here!" Ally yelled.

"Yeah! Or else we will MAKE you stay here!" Hunter said aiming an arrow while riding.

An arrow zoomed over Rilla Roo's head. The gorilla-kangaroo's hybrid yelped before he continued running.

"Hunter, you are the fastest out of all us!" Ally shouted. "Catch it!"

"I'm on it!" The cheetah smirked dashing forward.

Hunter then leaped off of a wall and lunged at Rilla Roo. Catching the hybrid around the neck, he wrapped his bow around him making him yelp.

"Okay, buddy-boy. Give yourself up and I promise to go easy on you." Hunter said.

Rilla Roo yelped in fright. He then went on all fours riding around with Hunter trying to stay on him. It was like watching a rodeo.

"Yeehaw! Ride em, cowboy!" Hunter yelled waving his bow in the air.

Rilla Roo growled not liking being treated like a horse. Like any wild horse would, he thrashed around the hallway trying to get Hunter. The cheetah struggled to stay on. Suddenly, Rilla Roo crashed back-first into a wall sending Hunter into it squeezing him between the wall and Rilla Roo.

Hunter collapsed on the ground with stars around his head. Rilla Roo sighed in relief.

Suddenly, a fireball zoomed past him. Turning his head, he saw the rest of the security team rushing after him.

"Aw, you missed, Branky!" Mel whined.

"Don't worry, Mel. I won't this time!" The wolf puppet smirked. A fireball then ignited in her mouth.

Rilla Roo yelped before running off covering his head to avoid fireballs.

"Who the heck taught you to aim, Branky?" Kanji said while running. "Stormtroopers?"

"Shut up! I had rarely aimed while moving, all right?" The puppet snarled.

Vivi shook his head realizing that this argument was getting them nowhere. Waving his staff in the air, he planted it on the ground sending ice to cover the ground. The ice reached Rilla Roo who was sent slipping on the ice. Struggling to keep his balance, he fell onto his back.

"Good work, Vivi! Now let's get him!" Kanji smirked.

"Kanji, wait!" Ally yelled.

The delinquent didn't listen and ended up running onto the ice. Kanji yelled trying vainly to stop himself but ended up slipping on the ice.

"WHOA!" Kanji cried as he slipped on the ice. Rilla Roo looked up to see Kanji slipping towards him.

CRASH!

Ally, Vivi, Mel and Branky winced. Kanji and Rilla Roo were back-to-back to each other with stars around his head.

"Oy yey…" Ally said slapping her head.

"Now what… We got Rilla Roo more or less captured." Vivi said.

Unknown to the three, Hunter came around the corner trying to catch up with the others. Because of this, he was going so fast that he didn't knew they were right there until it was too late.

Hunter crashed into the others surprising them and sending them all onto the ice. They all screamed as they slid towards the prone Kanji and Rilla Roo crashing straight into them causing a huge dog-pile.

Ally groaned before glaring at Hunter. "You know for an agile guy, you sure aren't very graceful."

The archer merely gave a cheesy grin making Ally roll her eyes.

"Whatever. It doesn't matter." The boxer said looking at Rilla Roo. "We got what we need."

"And you got way too much than we wanted."

The security team looked horrified before looking up to see Barbatos Goetia raising his axe over his head.

Smashing it on the ground, Barbatos made a small explosion sending the security team and Rilla Roo flying straight into the nearby wall knocking all of them out.

Vega and Hazama walked up to Barbatos.

"My, aren't these guys a bunch of killjoys." Hazama said putting his hat over his eyes.

"Indeed and most of them are crimes against beauty to boot." Vega said in disgust.

"What should we do with them?" Barbatos asked. "It is very easy to just kill them there and then but with the growing group opposing us, we may need all the help we can get."

"Personally, I would kill them but that group is starting to annoy me." Vega said. "We need more numbers."

"Aw, there is a brain underneath all that brawn." Hazama smirked.

Barbatos growled. "I may not be a hero but I WILL do the world a favour by ripping out your tongue."

"That is enough." Vega said. "Help me carry the security team back to Kurow."

"What about Rilla Roo?" Barbatos asked.

"Oh yeah. Him too, I guess."

**(The Arena)**

"Psycho Ball!"

Rai yelped before ducking underneath a ball of pink energy. He got up only to fall onto his back a victim of Athena Asamiya's kick.

Rai leaped back onto his feet and charging at Athena doing a series of punches which the pop idol easily blocked. Suddenly, Rai leaped up in the air and did an axe kick.

"Teleport!"

Rai's eyes widened as Athena disappeared in a shade of pink. With no target, he crashed to the ground. Groaning, he looked to see Athena standing to the side.

With a snarl, he got straight up and made a beeline for Athena putting an electric fist in front of him. Athena yelped before taking the attack to the face and flying backwards. Athena weakly looked up to see Rai causing forward.

Swerved her head to the side, she narrowly avoided another electric punch. Athena then shot her foot out catching Rai in the stomach stunning.

"Psycho Sword!" Athena said jumping up in the air while engulfed in her psychic energy striking Rai in the chin multiple times. As Athena landed gracefully on the ground, Rai landed hard on his back.

Groaning while rubbing his shoulder, he snarled before jumping back on his feet. Punching the ground, he sent a dark purple shockwave at Athena.

However, Athena stretched her hand making a shield of her psychic energy. It deflected the shockwave right back at Rai much to the biker's surprise. With no time to react, Rai took the attack to the stomach causing him to stagger back.

"No way!" Rai snarled. "You can use projectiles, you can teleport AND you can deflect opposing projectiles! This is cheap!"

"Hey! It is not my fault that my psychic powers are so innovative." Athena said with a carefree shrug. "Psycho Ball!"

Rai's eyes widened before jumping out of the way of the projectile.

"Psycho Ball!" Athena shouted making up for her mistake sending a ball of psychic energy into Rai's side. As the boy cried in pain, Athena ran over to did a series of palm strikes and kicks to Rai's face and stomach.

As one final palm strike, Rai staggered back holding his head to stop the ringing. Rai snapped out of his daze but running forward doing a downwards punch.

"Teleport!" Athena shouted teleporting out of the way.

"Oh, that is IT!" Rai snarled. He then put his hands around.

Suddenly, electricity surged around them as he spun around in place. Athena teleporting in for a sneak attack ran straight into the attack and took multiple shocking hits before soaring straight out of the arena.

Athena landed in Karaoke Revolution where she got the high score.

"Hadouken!"

Ike raised his sword to block an energy ball. However, this left him open for Ken Masters to run over to give him two hard punches to the stomach followed up an uppercut.

Ike staggered back rubbing his chin. Narrowing his eyes, he slashed his sword at Ken who easily jumped out of the way.

"What was an attack?" Ken taunted. "Seriously, what good is wielding that sword if it slows you down?"

Ike glared at the man. "Power and speed may help in a fight but in the end, it is the skill that matters."

"Yeah but I got ALL three qualities." Ken said running forward. "Lemme show ya!"

With that, he lashed his fist out only for Ike to block it with his sword. Ken winced after retreating his hand shaking it. Ike took this chance to head-butt Ken and kick in the stomach sending him back.

"You were saying, O cocky one?" Ike said with a smirk.

Ken growled. "Pfft. Lucky shot."

With that, he ran forward igniting his fist in fire. "Shoryuken!"

Ike quickly raised his sword to block the uppercut. However, it sent him staggering back. Now Ryu and Ken may use the same moves as Ryu but Ken has a different spin on it. While Ryu is about balance, Ken's attacks are offensive. Thus why that attack had managed to break through.

"Tatsumaki-Sempuu-Kyaku!" Ken said spinning kicking Ike in the face multiple times. The blue-haired man staggered to the side with a bit of blood trailing down his face.

Wiping away the blood, Ike used his Quick Draw to zoomed straight at Ken and slashed him in the torso. Ken's eyes widened not only pain but also shock because the swordsman's speed. Seeing his opponent stunned, Ike grabbed Ken by the front of his gi and slammed him onto the ground.

Despite the fall hurt him, Ken shot out his foot into Ike's stomach forcing him back. Ken leapt onto his feet and grabbed the dazed Ike by the shirt. Flipping himself backwards, he and Ike rolled around the ground for a moment. When Ken was done, he threw Ike onto his back where he laid dazed.

Ken smirked before he got up and walked over to throw Ike out of the ring. "Let's face it. I am THE 2-P of fighting games. Do you expect to stand a chance?"

Suddenly, Ike flipped back onto his feet much to Ken's surprise.

"Even if I didn't, I never turn down a challenge like this!" Ike said.

He then put his sword over him and planted in the ground in front of Ken making a small explosion sending him onto his side stunned. Seeing his chance, Ike ran over to Ken, grabbed him by the legs and swung around throwing him out of the ring.

Ken landed in Art of Fighting 2. Eiji mistook him for Ryo Sakazaki and attacked him.

The audience looked either awe, confusion or both. A hook-shaped cane and a broom clashed with each other. Sly flipped backwards as Geary swung his arm which turned itself into a broom. Sly leapt forward kicking Geary causing him to stagger back.

"How dare you!?" Geary growled. "You cannot defeat perfection!"

"Yeah, that is what people usually say about their security systems before me and the others stole from it." Sly said with a smirk.

Geary growled thrusting his broom forward at Sly. However, the thief easily leaped over the attack before skilfully landing on the broom. Sly then booted Geary in the face.

"Stop that!" Geary demanded.

"Why should it bother you?" Sly asked coolly. "You are a robot. It shouldn't hurt THAT much."

"You're right. It doesn't." Geary said before whining. "But do you know where those boots been? You probably crept in the mud just to steal."

"Man, talk about OCD." Sly said shaking his head. He then swung his cane.

Geary leapt back deciding to change weapons. He then aimed at a gun at Sly much to the raccoon's horror.

Then, it shot out bubbles at him. Sly blinked twice.

"Bubbles? Did you seriously just tried to attack me with bubbles?" Sly asked popping a bubble with his cane. "I know that you are a neat freak but how lammmmm…."

Suddenly, Sly crashed onto the ground. When Geary shot his bubble gun, soapy water came out of it as well surrounding Sly's feet. The blue-clad thief slipped on it and fell down. Geary then smirked turning his gun into a mop. He then started to clean Sly tickling him in the progress.

"HAHAHAHA! S-STOP THAT! HAHAHAHA!" Sly said between laughs. "I-I CAN'T TAKE IT! HAHAHAHA!"

"Serves you right for not cleaning your fur clean!" Geary smirked.

Wanting to stop tickling to stop, Sly blindly swung his cane while laughing. He was lucky as he struck Geary in the chest causing him to stagger back. Sly panted heavily using his cane to hoist himself back up.

"Bentley is NEVER going to let me forget that." Sly said before narrowing his eyes. "All right, Monk. Let's see what you got."

Sly swung his cane at Geary who blocked with his mop. The two figures then clashed their weapons at each other trying to find an opening. Suddenly, Sly smacked Geary in the face with his cane causing him to step back stunned. The android recovered and turned his mop in a vacuum cleaner again. He then used it blowing in wind.

Sly felt his hand being yanked forward. Looking down, he found that his cane was being pulling forward. Sly quickly pulled on it but the force of the vacuum was surprisingly too strong. The cane out of Sly's hands and into Geary's vacuum.

Sly's eyes widened in horror as Geary smirked.

"Now you know what happens to people who underestimate perfection." Geary said aiming his gun.

He then shot Sly's cane straight into the stomach with enough force to send him flying out of the ring.

Sly landed in Spyro the Dragon. He pickpocketed most of the gems out of Moneybags.

Geary laughed heartily. "Now you get it? I am perfection! There is not a being not could stand against me! I will destroy this place and…"

He then gasped when he saw a few blood stains on the ground a few feet away.

"Blood stains? Having a dirty arena is one thing but having blood when children are watching?" Geary asked in disbelief. "Tsk, tsk, tsk."

With that, he walked to clean up the blood. As he did so, he passed Sailor Jupiter upper-cutting Dizzy out of the ring (and into StarFox where she flew around exploring Corneria.)

Blackwargreymon slashed at Duke with his giant claw only for the latter to catch it before it could rip him to shreds. Duke flipped the anti-hero over his shoulder and onto the ground. Duke then let his foot to stomp on Blackwargreymon's foot.

However, the dark-clad man grabbed the foot before it could stomped on him. Blackwargreymon shoved the foot forward causing Duke to stagger back. Blackwargreymon got up and kicked Duke in the stomach. Duke slid backwards on his feet until stopping himself before glaring at Blackwargreymon.

"You are pushing your luck, bub." Duke said narrowing his eyes.

"Just because you are the strongest non-Digimon I had ever faced doesn't mean you are all-powerful." Blackwargreymon said coolly.

"No one could say that with their armour destroyed." Duke said darkly before running forward.

He then punched forward only for Blackwargreymon to block it. However, Duke jumped up and spun around kicking Blackwargreymon causing him to stagger to the side. Duke ran over to him, wrapped his arms around his waist and gave him a hard suplex which actually created an explosion.

As Blackwargreymon laid on his back groaning, Duke climbed onto him and repeatedly punching his face multiple times making explosions as he did so.

Blackwargreymon had managed to find an opening and kicked Duke off of him but he was still dazed. He slowly got up holding his head. Duke saw this and smirked running over. The crime boss then grabbed Blackwargreymon by the neck and lifted him up surging dark energy through him. Blackwargreymon winced in pain through his armoured mask.

Suddenly, the Digimon had enough strength to raise his hand up in air and smashed it onto Duke's head. Normally that would shatter a normal being's skull but Duke was far from normal. However, it did have him wobbling on his face stunned.

With the tables turned, Blackwargreymon wrapped his arms around Duke squeezing the life out of him. Duke gritted in pain trying to break out of the hold but Blackwargreymon's grip was too hard.

After ten seconds, Blackwargreymon let Duke drop to the ground. Duke groaned holding his side while looking up.

His eyes then widened in horror when he saw Blackwargreymon surrounding an enormous dark purple sphere in his hands.

"TERRA DESTROYER!"

Blackwargreymon then sent the sphere at Duke resulting in a large explosion of energy sending Duke straight out of the ring.

Duke landed in Suikoden III where he took out his anger on the Duke of that node.

Beads of sweat rolled down Rainbow Dash's face. She still couldn't use her wings. She was bruised from head to hoof. Her rainbow mane was messed up. However, she still glared down her opponent.

The beaming face of Pikachu.

"All right, Sparky." Rainbow Dash said narrowing her eyes. "You think you are so hot, well let's see what you got!"

Pikachu happily nodded before charging forward. Rainbow Dash did the same thing charging over. Thinking quickly, she spun around whipping with her tail. Pikachu leapt over the attack and flipped himself striking Rainbow Dash with his own tail.

Rainbow Dash cried in pain before punching at Pikachu. The electric mouse jumped back to avoid the attack. The pony made up for her mistake by swinging her head forward head-butting Pikachu in the head. The mouse staggered back. Seeing her chance, Rainbow Dash swung her tail.

This time, the attack was successful as it sent Pikachu flying straight into the turnbuckle. The Pokemon fell off the turnbuckle with stars around his head. Rainbow Dash smirked before rushing over.

Pikachu got up to see the pony coming and yelped. He then did a jumping head-butt just as Rainbow Dash swung her head forward.

The two heads collided with each other causing both of them to fly backwards in opposite directions. Both non-humans sprawled across the ground but quickly got up.

"Pika… CHU!" Pikachu shouted sending a bolt of electricity at Rainbow Dash.

"No!" The pony said jumping out of the way of the attack. "It was because of an electric attack that I was forced to go on the ground in the first place!"

She then ran and did a strange dropkick. Pikachu yelped before using his Quick Attack to zoom out of the way. Rainbow Dash landed on the ground leaving her open for a jolt of electricity from Pikachu. She shook away the effects to pounce. Pikachu taken back had his tail bitten by Rainbow Dash. Not giving the mouse a chance to shock her, she launched her into the nearest turnbuckle.

Pikachu flew into the turnbuckle before falling on the ground in pain. Rainbow Dash smirked before walking over getting ready to shove Pikachu underneath the bottom rope.

Until Pikachu sprang to life spinning around smacking Rainbow Dash in the face with his tail. Rainbow Dash staggered to the side leaving her open for a flying head-butt into her side.

Rainbow Dash crashed onto the canvas. She tried to prop herself on her hooves but collapsed. Pikachu sighed before using all of his strength to push Rainbow Dash out of the ring.

Rainbow Dash landed in some kind of library. Rainbow Dash looked around.

"Hey, this place…" Rainbow Dash started.

"Hey, look, everyone! It's Rainbow Dash!"

The pony's eyes widened before turning around to see the rest of the Mane Six along with the Cutie Mark Crusaders and Spike.

"Well, I be! That random node teleporter thingie had sent her here." Applejack grinned.

"I am so happy." Fluttershy said in relief. "I thought that it would send somewhere dangerous and scary."

"You were awesome, Rainbow Dash!" Scootaloo said running forward. "Like when you took that scary giant principal!"

"Huh? How did you know about that?" The rainbow pony asked.

Twilight Sparkle motioned to a floating screen. "We wanted to see how well you did so I used a spell to make our very own TV! Or at least that is what I think that's what they're called."

"I must say, even though I didn't approve of the violence, I am quite impressed at how well you did." Rarity said.

"Especially since apparently that is a tournament best!" Applejack said.

"Wow! And I thought nobody would believe me if I told them how well I did…" Rainbow Dash said with a weak smirk.

"This calls for a party dedicated to Rainbow Dash!" Pinkie Pie cheered. "Just let me get a few things from Sugar Cube Corner and…"

"Um, Pinkie? You may want to postpone the party?" Twilight said with a small smile.

Everyone looked to see Rainbow Dash fast asleep on the ground.

Back in the arena, Pikachu jumped up and down in joy before turning around to see who was left. The two Rouges were still going at it. Luigi was still fending himself against Caius grateful that the latter went back to his human form. Koromaru laid on the canvas watching Geary vacuum the arena. Rai excitedly jumped up and down in place while Blackwargreymon coolly laid against a turnbuckle with his arms crossed. Ike opted to sit down for a while Sailor Jupiter breathed in and out heavily. Finally, Blitz did his nails with a nail file.

Seeing that very few people were fighting, Pikachu suddenly realized that the next section was about to start. He looked up at the entrance curtain.

**FINAL VOTES (15 Votes, 14 for the Side Battles)**

**(Live Votes: Die Votes) = Final Score**

BLITZ (RR) (14:1) = 13 (Kyle Dunamis, Batsu Icjimonji)

PIKACHU (SSB) (15:3) = 12 (Taokaka, Rainbow Dash)

SAILOR JUPITER (SM) (14:4) = 10 (Ruca Milda, Dizzy)

IKE (SSB) (14:5) = 9 (Ken Masters)

KOROMARU (P3) (11:4) = 7 (Black Doom)

GEARY (CB) (10:5) = 5 (Sly Cooper)

CAIUS QUALLS (To) (10:5) = 5 (Amber Hearts)

RAI (WW7) (10:5) = 5 (Athena Asamiya)

ROUGE (PS) (10:5) = 5 (Shoma Sawamura)

ROUGE THE BAT (StH) (10:6) = 4 (Pete)

LUIGI MARIO (SSB) (9:6) =3 (Dr. Nefarious Tropy)

BLACKWARGREYMON (DRA) (9:6) = 3 (Duke)

**(ELIMINATED)**

PETE (PS) (9:6) = 3 (Coco Bandicoot)

DR. NEFARIOUS TROPY (CB) (9:6) = 3 (Aila)

RAINBOW DASH (MLP:FiM) (13:12) = 1 (Kyoko Minazuki)

BATSU ICJIMONJI (RS) (6:9) = -3

KYLE DUNAMIS (To) (5:10) = -5

KEN MASTERS (SF: EX) (5:10) = -5

ATHENA ASAMIYA (KoF: MI) (5:10) = -5

TAOKAKA (BB) (5:10) = -5

SLY COOPER (SC) (6:11) = -5

RUCA MILDA (To) (4:11) = -7

COCO BANDICOOT (CB) (4:12) = -8

KYOKO MINAZUKI (RS) (3:12) = -9

BLACK DOOM (StH) (3:12) = -9

DIZZY (GG) (3:12) = -9

DUKE (KoF: MI) (3:12) = -9

AMBER HEARTS (To) (2:14) = -12

SHOMA SAWAMURA (RS) (2:14) = -12

AILA (S3) (2:14) = -12

**Side Battles:**

"**Untameable Flames"**

BLAZE THE CAT (StH) **burns **KOMODO JOE AND MOE (CB)

13 to 1

"**Don't You Hate It When They Run?"**

ALLY GATOR (B&B), HUNTER (StD), KANJI TATSUMI (P4), VIVI ORNITER (FF9) AND MEL (S3) **gets knocked out with **RILLA ROO (CB)

7 to 7

**Finally Falling: **Rainbow Dash had finally been eliminated. I don't think anyone could beat her score in sections lasted and eliminations scored, especially this somewhat late into the game.

**Shocking and Aweing: **Pikachu and Sailor Jupiter had BOTH gotten two eliminations in a section for the FOURTH time. Maybe the element of electricity is popular right now.

**Flash In The Pan: **Amber, Aila AND Shoma. Wow… Just wow…


	31. Section Fourteen

**(The Arena)**

The remaining twelve knew that the next batch was starting soon and they needed to converse their energy. Caius however was brainwashed and was using his energy attacking Luigi. Soon, they all heard cheering. They all looked to see who was out next.

"**PICHU!" **(SSB)

The baby version of Pikachu jumped up excitedly in place before scampering down the ring with a cheery look on his face.

Leaping in, he made a beeline for Pikachu pouncing at him and giving him a big hug.

"_PIKACHU! I am so happy that we are still in the ring!" _Pichu said cheerfully.

"_Yes and I am glad that I survived long enough to meet one of my fellow Pokemon." _Pikachu chuckled.

"_So who do you think is the biggest threat right now?" _Pichu asked.

"_Nothing that needs our immediate attention." _Pikachu said pointing to Sailor Jupiter. _"But keep an eye out of that girl in the pimped-out sailor fuku."_

Pichu blinked twice. _"Isn't she from Sailor Moon of all things?"_

"_Don't underestimate her." _Pikachu scolded. _"In sacrifice for casting time, her electric attacks are as strong as ours. Maybe even more."_

Pichu tilted his head to the side. _"Well… You ARE the veteran fighter."_

"**WOODROW KELVIN!" **(To)

The white-haired dark-skinned man coolly stood outside the entrance curtain holding a bow and getting ready to get out a sword. He made his way down to the ring.

Rai did a double-take with wide eyes seeing him come in. For a moment there, he thought Slash had re-entered the arena.

Woodrow ran over to the fight between Luigi and Caius getting out his sword to block the latter's own.

"Caius, you have a lot of explaining to do!" Woodrow scolded. "Why did you attack Ruca and Amber back there?"

The red-haired boy growled. "You… You had not only gotten a remake but also a SEQUEL! Why makes you so special?"

Woodrow's eyes widened at this. "Where did THAT come from?"

"Shut up! I am taking you down!" Caius said pouncing.

"Careful, he is hysterical." Woodrow said blocking a sword slash.

Luigi looked at the man in disbelief. "You think-a I haven't noticed?"

"**TERRY BOGARD!" **(KoF: MI)

Jumping up and down a couple of times, the blonde man took off his trademark cap and waved it the cheering crowd. Putting the hat on his head, he dashed down the ramp and leaped in the arena with a second time.

Once in, he made a beeline for Sailor Jupiter who saw the red-clad man coming.

"Hey, little cutie!" Terry smirked. "You look more bored! How come we spar for a bit?"

"Sure, why not?" Sailor Jupiter shrugged before getting ready. "I AM without an opponent. Just don't underestimate me just because I am a girl."

"Trust me, I wouldn't dream about it, Little Miss Sparky." Terry said getting into a stance.

"And now, Mystery Fighter… Number… **Twenty-Seven**!"

"**MIKE HAGGER!" **(Final Fight)

The crowd erupted in cheers as the Mayor of Metro City came from behind the curtain flexing his muscles and playing to the crowd making them even more crazy.

He looked up at the Eliminated Seating to see Zangief pleasantly surprised and was clapping for his old friend. The Scorpion on the other hand growled behind his helmet while crossing his arms. With a smirk, he nodded before making him way down to the ring.

Once in, he charged straight over to Blackwargreymon. The dark Digimon looked just in time to block a punch from the ex-wrestler.

"And WHAT may I ask was THAT for?" Blackwargreymon said darkly.

"Your elimination over that devil-like guy is quite impressive." Hagger noted. "I just wanted to make sure that it wasn't just a fluke."

"So you are challenging me? Very well." Blackwargreymon said narrowing his eyes. "But I will make you pay for trying to sneak attack me."

"I suplexed a Sentinel from X-Men before." Hagger smirked. "Is this really the part where I am supposed to be intimidated?"

"**VECTOR THE CROCODILE!" **(StH)

Normally the green-scaled leader of Team Chaotix would either play to the crowd or be thinking about what he would do with the prize money if he wins. However, his mind was somewhere else.

"Espio is in the Recovery Room after being attacked by that matador." Vector mused stepping down. "And when I went to visit him, Blaze was there too. Something fishy is definitely going on."

Deciding that now was not the best time to talk about it, he stepped into the ring going for Rai first.

The blue-clad boy looked up. "Whoa, a crocodile!"

"That's right! The beast of the swamp!" Vector said beating his fist on his chest. "I bet you never saw anyone like me before have you?"

"No but I DID see a fighting punching bag before. That alone makes me not too surprised to see you." Rai said flatly.

"Aw, come on! I had seen that Bonus-Kun guy!" Vector whined. "But did you had to say it like THAT?"

Rai scratched the back of his head. "Um, sorry?

"**KUROW KIRISHIMA!" **(RS)

Luigi's eyes widened before looking up. Indeed, the white-haired clawed assassin stood on the entrance ramp staring down at the ring with a smirk. To make things worse, he was looking right at Luigi.

Kurow dashed down the ramp and leaped in without a second darting at them at a ninja-like speed.

"Caius, come." Kurow ordered.

Much to Woodrow's horror, Caius willingly obliged.

"Caius, what are you doing!?" Woodrow said in disbelief. "Sure, my knowledge of the Rival Schools node is quite rusty but I know enough that he is no good!"

"It's-a no use…" Luigi said shaking his head.

"That's right. Caius is my puppet now." Kurow smirked.

"Puppet?" Woodrow said narrowing his eyes. "What have you done to him?"

"Nothing that matters to you seeing that you both will dead soon enough." Kurow said stretching out a claw.

**(Dome; Lobby)**

Everyone watched as Faust cut lines in the carpet of the lobby. When he was done, he did an almost identical map of the hotel and dome.

Flynn blinked twice. "Pretty over-the-top, don't you think?"

"Well, we wasted enough time already." Faust said motioning to the map. "I sure you will all understand."

"Well, WE do." Wang-Tang said jerking his thumb behind him. "But the lady at the counter on the other hand."

Everyone turned to see the lady yelling at them, particular Faust for ruining the carpet.

"Meh. She'll get over it." Shadow said waving it off.

"Agreed. Like Faust said, we wasted enough time." Snake said.

"I just don't see why we can't plant a few explosives in front of Bison's room and just end it there and then." Bean said.

"Because even though Bison is the biggest threat, the others could still hinder us without him." Fio said.

"Agreed." Fox said. "We need to split ourselves into groups to search the areas where the villains are searching."

"Right. We WILL make a main team and have Faust lead that team to Bison's room." Samus said. "We just had to select who gets to fight him.

"Then what are we waiting for!? An invitation!" Astaroth said. "Let's crash their little party."

"Brash but right." Chloe said. "This had gone on for too long."

Everyone agreed.

**(Dome; Bar)**

"_Don't wanna love if you don't love me. Don't wanna need you when you won't need me too. Don't wanna tell you this now but it wouldn't be right if I… Didn't tell you this tonight!"_

The bartender rolled his eyes. "Well, at least, I am getting an old-school jukebox."

Peach sobbed before burying her face in the counter. Ever since she had been eliminated and found out what her closest friends did behind her back, she had been a complete wreck. All because she always win at Mario Party.

It wasn't HER fault that she was just that good. Nor was it that she always keeps finding hidden blocks with stars and easily dominates the mini-games. And yet everyone had a secret Mario Party session behind her back.

"How could they do this to me? Even after everything I done for them?" Peach sobbed. "I mean sure I get kidnapped for like a hundred times but I had hosted fun tournaments! This pain is overbearing."

The bartender merely cleaned a glass with a cloth. "Look who's talking."

Peach groaned before slamming her head on the counter. Suddenly, she heard something.

"I'll go look in the bar."

"Okay, better be quick though."

Peach weakly raised her head and turned it and her eyes widened.

Walking through the door was Dr. Eggman in his Egg Walker in a big smirk on his face. Looking around, he saw only the bartender and Peach.

"Good. Just the staff and a drunken patron are here." Eggman smirked. "Leaves me enough time to look around for the power without getting hurt."

He then moved his vehicle. Suddenly, a certain drunk waddled in front of her.

"What the?" Eggman said before realising it was Peach. "Oh, it is just you. Scoot along! I got better things to do in here!"

Peach narrowed her eyes.

"Mario…"

Eggman blinked twice behind his shades. "Huh?"

"Mario, how could you!? How could you betray my trust, lie to my face and hold that Mario Party marathon without me!?" Peach cried. "You know how much I love those things!

Eggman paused. "Um, I am not."

"Don't you DARE you lie to my face AGAIN!" Peach roared. "I know it is you! Your red outfit! Your lack of a healthy body! Your moustache!"

"Hey, my moustache is much more groomed than Pasta-breath!" Eggman roared.

"THAT offends you and not the lack of a healthy body comment?" The bartender said flatly.

"I can't stand it, Mario! I can't stand the betrayal!" Peach said with tears in your eyes. "I can't let this slide, Mario! I…"

She then put her head down with her hair covering her eyes.

"I am going to make sure you NEVER betray me again."

With that, she got out a frying pan out of nowhere and struck Eggman's vehicle. This surprisingly made him stagger back.

"H-Hey!" Eggman said.

"When I get through with you, you wouldn't even THINK of doing something under my nose!" Peach roared before hiccupping.

Eggman paused before looking at the bartender. "I am screwed, aren't I?"

"What do you think?" The bartender said shaking his head.

**(The Arena)**

"**JUDAS!" **(To)

The masked man coolly made his way out of the entrance curtain. People noticed that he had the same choice of weapons as Leon Magnus. That was because it was Leon brought back from the dead.

Wisely not looking up to see Leon looking down at him, he walked down to the ring and stepped in. A part of him wanted to help Woodrow and Luigi with Kurow and Caius but he couldn't afford for Woodrow to figure him out.

Suddenly, he noticed Blitz in his place shaking in his place terrified.

"What's YOUR problem?" Judas scoffed.

"I… I heard of you." Blitz said. "You… You're a ghost!"

Judas' eyes widened at this as Blitz continued.

"You died before, didn't you?" Blitz asked. "You… used to be Leo…"

"SHUT UP!" Judas said running forward. "I will rip out your tongue!"

Blitz screamed like a little girl before running in an opposite direction.

"**DR. N. GIN!" **(CB)

The cyborg mad scientist stood on the entrance ramp putting his hands together. With a creepy chuckle, he walked down to the ring and stepped in with smoke coming out of the rocket.

Once in, he walked over to the Pokemon alliance of Pikachu and Pichu. The electric mice saw this come over.

"Hmm… You are puny in size but your electric power could make me overlook that." N. Gin mused. "Perhaps I should capture you and do some tests.

Pikachu and Pichu looked at each other and nodded. They both sent a bolt of electricity at the man. N. Gin cried in pain taking the attack head-on surging him with electricity. N. Gin collapsed on his hands and knees panting heavily.

He then looked up with a crazed look on his face. "Oh, baby! That was great!"

Pikachu and Pichu jumped at this before looking at each other in worry.

"Come on! Give me some sugar!" N. Gin said walking forward in a creepy manner. "I am your neighbour!"

Pikachu and Pichu decided to make themselves scarce and scampered off.

"No, wait! Come back! I need more!" N. Gin said running over.

"**VULCANO RUSSO!" **(SF: EX)

Coming out to smoothing music you hear at a café, the Italian fighter flicked the bang of his Elvis-like hairdo dressed in his weird outfit.

Making his way down the ramp, he stepped in. He then casually walked over to Ike who saw the man coming.

Ike eyed V. Rosso's outfit. "Um, I am not an expert on fashion but there are so many ways why I think that outfit is impractical."

V. Rosso narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. "You just admitted that you don't know a thing about fashion and yet you still had the gall to criticize my attire?"

"Um, right. Sorry." Ike said. "So have you come here for a match?"

"Yes, I wanted a good challenge." V. Rosso said sternly. "But then you dissed my style and now I just want you to beat your face to a bloody pulp."

Ike sighed before getting into a stance.

"And now, Mystery Fighter… Number… **Twenty-Eight**!"

"**RICK STROWD!" **(Real Bout Fatal Fury 2)

Those who played the older SNK games stared in surprise. A white-haired Native American boxer was jumping up and down trying to get himself psyched.

Throwing a few punches, he ran down to the ring and jumped in. Terry saw him and waved him over.

"Hey, man!" Terry said getting Rick's attention. "Long time no see!"

"I'll say! Even if this won't get me any work, I am happy to get back in the ring again!" The boxer smirked.

"Think you would be able to surprise anyone here?" Terry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, considering that nobody remembers me, I think that is a possibility." Rick said rolling his eyes.

"Aw, come on. It's not THAT bad!" Terry scolded.

Sailor Jupiter suddenly piped up. "Wait. Are Heavy D!? Nothing against your new look but I liked the Mohawk and beard better."

Rick blinked twice before glaring at Terry who gave a cheesy grin and shrug.

"**JULIA WHITEPEARL!" **(PS)

The blonde proper lady nervously eyed the arena causing her fancy parasol.

"Oh my! Such ruthless violence!" Julia said looking around while stepping down. "I wonder how I am going to survive."

She then looked and saw her nodal companion. Feeling more confident, she ran over.

"Ah, Rouge! I am so happy to see you are still in the ring!" Julia said.

"So happy to be here!" The belly dancer smiled.

"Excuse me for intruding but can we double-team for a bit?" Julia asked looking around. "This place may not be as dangerous as Erode's castle but it is just as chaotic."

"Indeed. Sure, you can stay for a while." Rouge said.

Rouge the Bat on the other hand glared at the fight between Vector and Rai. "Hey! How come none of MY nodal companions are helping me?"

"I dunno." Vector shrugged before blocking a punch from Rai.

"**SLAYER!" **(GG)

The brown-haired vampire put his hands behind his back and smoked from his pipe. Casually making his way down to the ring, he stepped in.

Once in, he saw Koromaru charging over to him looking ready for battle.

"So you wish to fight, right?" Slayer asked. "Normally I would ask for you choose someone of your own power level but your ability to summon Cerberus intrigues me."

Koromaru simply barked before howling. He then summoned Cerberus. The Persona growled before getting ready to charge. Slayer raised an eyebrow.

"And to think I was worried that this night will be dull." Slayer said getting into a stance.

**(Hotel; Basement)**

Blaze the Cat made sure Komodo Joe and Moe didn't pulled at funny business as they went into the basement on the hotel.

"He isssss in here." Joe said.

"Good, now lead the way." Blaze said.

Komodo Joe nodded before opening the door as he and Moe walked down with Blaze following. The three then went down to the stairs.

Once they did, Blaze's eyes widened. There was Dr. Eggman Nega working on some kind of hi-tech machine. In the middle of it was some kind of chair.

"Ah, any luck finding that power yet?" Eggman Nega said with turning his head.

"Um, actually…" Moe started.

"They found something better." Blaze said crossing her arms.

Eggman Nega's eyes widened before whirling around. "Blaze!?"

"Long time no see, doctor." Blaze said. "Though not long enough for me."

Eggman Nega looked at Joe and Moe in disbelief. "What could had possibly possessed you to bring one of our enemies let alone my worst one?"

"Hisssss idea." Moe said pointing to Joe who rolled his eyes.

"All right, Nega, I want answers and I want them now!" Blaze said.

"As serious as always, my dear." Eggman Nega said shaking his head.

"Shut up! Tell me everything you know about this power!" Blaze growled.

"I had been burned by you before, Blaze." Eggman Nega said coolly. "What makes this time any different?"

"Trust me. It is." Blaze said summoning a flame. Much to Eggman Nega's shock, it spread to the entire arm.

"How…" Eggman Nega said in awe.

"Let's just say I had gotten stronger." Blaze said sternly. "Now tell me!"

Eggman Nega paused for a moment. He then nodded.

"Very well. I see how it is." Eggman Nega said stepping forward. Suddenly, he pulled out a yellow gem from his pocket.

Blaze gasped. "A Sol Emerald…"

"That's right. Now let's make a little experiment." Eggman Nega said walking forward.

Blaze was about to attack until she felt herself getting weaker as Eggman Nega was getting closer. Then, a red aura surrounded her. Blaze grunted as a familiar pain overwhelmed her body. Joe and Moe looked in awe as she fell to the ground.

"Well, what do you know? We are practically turning this place upside-down to find this place and yet the power had come to US." Eggman Nega smirked. "And having the biggest thorn in my side be the wielder is simply icing on the cake."

Blaze cried in pain as she slowly started to lose consciousness exposed to the power.

"Faust… Tiny… I'm sorry…" Blaze said weakly.

**(The Arena)**

"**CREAM THE RABBIT!" **(StH)

The cream-coloured rabbit nervously stepped out of the entrance curtain with her pet Chao, Cheese flying by her side. She looked around at the fighting and gulped nervously.

"Let's go, Cheese." Cream said.

"Chao!" Cheese said cheerfully.

Walking down to the ring, she stepped in. Vector knocked away Rai just to see her come in. Forgetting about the fight, he walked over.

"Hey there, Cream. You look nervous." Vector noted.

"Um, yes. There are so many bad people like that white-haired man with the claws." Cream said.

"Hey, don't worry. If you are that worried, then double-team with me." Vector offered.

"Really? Why, thank you, Mr. Vector! Cheese and I really…" Cream started.

"Don't think I didn't saw that, Vector!" Rouge the Bat roared ducking under a kick from the other Rouge. "When I am done here, I am so coming after you!"

Cream blinked twice in confusion. "What is wrong with Miss Rouge?"

"Nothing…" Vector said sheepishly.

"**NAGARE NAMIKAWA!" **(RS)

N. Gin, who had Pikachu and Pichu cornered in a turnbuckle, suddenly looked up and saw Nagare.

"Sorry but something important come up." N. Gin said. "I'll be back for more shocking."

With that, he walked off leaving Pikachu and Pichu sighing in relief.

The swimmer walked down the ramp clad in nothing but a swim cap, goggles, a jacket, a speedo and flippers. Despite the weird looks he got, he continued walking down.

Once in, he saw Luigi helping Woodrow fight Kurow and Caius. Remember that Luigi was part of Snake's group, he made his way over.

Only to be stopped by a missile shooting in front of him. Turning his head, he saw N. Gin holding a bazooka with a smirk.

"That was just a practice shot." N. Gin said.

"You are not letting me through…" Nagare said.

"Of course not! I know for a fact that you are with that group!" N. Gin grinned. "The less competition we have, the better."

Nagare stood in his place for a moment before getting into a fighting stance which looks like he was doing the breaststroke.

"**NINON BEART!" **(KoF: MI)

The little sister of Mignon Beart stepped out of the Ready Room. However, judging by her dark attire and grim expression, you wouldn't have guessed that they were related.

"Mignon of all people had gotten THREE eliminations." Ninon mused. "If someone like her could do so well, imagine how well I can do."

She then teleported in a purple light appearing in the arena startling Geary who was still vacuuming the arena.

"Where did you come from?" Geary yelped.

"The Ready Room." Ninon said flatly. "And what exactly are you doing?"

"Oh, at first I was cleaning up a few blood stains but in the end, I ended up cleaning most of the arena." Geary said.

Ninon paused before rolling her eyes. "Whoever invited these people has no judge of taste."

Geary's eyes widened before his eyes turned red. "Excuse me! Little girl, you obviously don't know perfection when it is standing in front of you."

"I WOULD retort to go look in a mirror." Ninon said before smirking. "But it seemed that you would have to clean it first before doing so."

"Why you!" Geary snarled.

"**ZELDA!" **(SSB)

Coming out a cheer and Zelda's lullaby, the brunette princess calmly made her way down the ramp politely waving to the crowd a few times. Summoning some kind of wind around her, she teleported in the ring.

Seeing this, Pichu excitedly looked at Pikachu pointed at her. Pikachu nodded before the two made their way over. Zelda saw them come over and crouched down.

"Why, hello there." Zelda said with a small smile. "I suppose you need some help."

Pikachu and Pichu chirped happily.

"Very well." Zelda said. "I am here for you. Who should we go for first?"

Pikachu looked around before pointing at the fight between Hagger and Blackwargreymon.

"Hm… They DO seem like threats but probably for a good reason." Zelda said looking down. "Okay, let's go but don't do anything reckless. That means you, Pichu."

The smaller Pokemon's cheery expression as he pouted crossing his arms knowing that she was talking about him.

"**LLOYD IRVING!" **(To)

Coming back to a loud cheer, the brown-haired swordsman got out his twin swords and spun them around. With a grin, he ran down to the ring and leapt in before looking around.

"Now let's see. Should I help Woodrow talk some sense into Caius or should stop Judas from killing that Doberman." Lloyd mused.

Suddenly, Rick ran straight up to him. "Hey, you look strong, kid! Let's see how you face off against a boxer."

Lloyd raised an eyebrow. "Gee, Doesn't seem right fighting someone who only uses their fists, especially with twin swords."

"My knowledge of your node is more than rusty but I think there is a man who fights with only their legs AND had their hands cuffed." Rick said.

Lloyd mused remembering Regal. "All right. I don't think I could say for long but I'll take you on."

"And now, the final fighter of this section…"

"**RAGNA THE BLOODEDGE!" **(BB)

The white-haired man came out to a series of fan-girls. Scratching the side of his head, he made his way down carrying his large strange sword.

When he got in, Blitz (still running away from Judas) crashed into him knocking the two to the ground.

Ragna got up looking furious. "What the heck is wrong with you!?"

"Help me!" Blitz said running behind Ragna. "I am being chased!"

Ragna watched Judas coming over. "The dude with the weird mask? You are afraid of him?"

"Yes because he is a vengeful ghost that hunts people's tongues!" Blitz said.

Hearing the word ghost made Ragna's skin pale for some reason. "G-G-Ghost?"

Turning his head, he saw Judas stopping in front of him.

"You!" Judas said pointing his knife at Ragna. "Are you protecting this dog?"

"Um, yes. I mean, NO! I mean!" Ragna said tongue-tied which was a rare case for this.

"Never mind! I'll defeat you both!" Judas said lunging forward.

"Mommy…" Blitz and Ragna said in unison.


	32. Section Fourteen Results

**(The Arena)**

"Sword Rain!"

Luigi yelped as he watched Woodrow Kelvin blocked a series of stabs with his sword from Caius' own weapon.

"Caius, what had gone into you!?" Woodrow demanded. "This isn't like you!"

"It's-a no use." Luigi said shaking his head. "He is being controlled."

Woodrow looked back in surprise. "What!?"

Luigi was about to explain until Kurow Kirishima came out of nowhere and slashed at the plumber. Luigi yelped narrowly avoiding the attack.

"Uh-uh. Nobody likes a tattletale." Kurow taunted.

"G-Get away from me!" Luigi demanded.

"After you had joined a group to stop our plans?" Kurow smirked. "I don't think so."

Ragna the Bloodedge yelped as he raised his giant sword to block Judas' weapons.

"Get… Get away from me, you ghost!" Ragna demanded.

Judas narrowed his eyes. "How did you know I was a ghost?"

Ragna's face fell as he shoved Judas back. "The mutt cowering behind me told me."

As if on cue, Blitz poked his head from behind Ragna.

"It doesn't matter. You know something you were not supposed to do." Judas said darkly. "Now to make sure you don't tell anyone else, I have to kill you."

Ragna quickly raised his sword to block another attack from Judas before glaring at Blitz. "Why did you tell this guy his secret? Now he wants to kill ME!"

The Doberman shrank in fear. "Because I don't want to die!"

"Aw, shut up and help me!" Ragna roared sending a dark image of a head at Judas. "Dead Spike!"

**(Announcer's Booth)**

"Why is Judas so intent on attacking Ragna and Blitz?" Orange-Ratchet asked.

"I think Ragna and Blitz had figured out that Judas is Leon Magnus brought back from the dead." Tinyrocket said not taking his eyes off of a list.

SSBFreak blinked twice. "What? Same hairstyle. Same voice. Same choice of weapons. Heck, I don't even play any of the Tales games and I know enough to know that Judas and Leon are related in some way."

"That is the least of my worries." Tinyrocket frowned.

"Why? What's wrong?" Orange-Ratchet asked.

"I just got off the phone." Tinyrocket frowned. "Apparently, the remaining Mystery Fighters had gone into a huge fight and practically everyone is now in the Recovery Room."

"You're kidding!" SSBFreak said in disbelief. "All of them!"

"Yep." Tinyrocket frowned.

"Now what?" Orange-Ratchet frowned.

Tinyrocket paused for a moment. "Orange, I want you to do me a huge favour!"

"Um, sure."

Tinyrocket gave Orange-Ratchet the list. "Here is the list and where certain Mystery Fighters was supposed to fight. Go out into the audience and try to find some people to find people to replace them."

"That's a great idea, actually!" SSBFreak said. "That way, we could replace the Mystery Fighters before the night is done."

Orange-Ratchet paused before nodding. "Okay, I'll do it."

Tinyrocket watched him leave. "For now, just find two replacements as quick as possible for the next section!"

"That reminds me." SSBFreak said. "Didn't you said that you are going to take away the Big Guy status off of some people."

"Yeah, we have so many Big Guys that we had to take away a few titles." Tinyrocket sighed.

**(?)**

Ally Gator groaned as she slowly fluttered open her eyes.

"Well, well. The Sleeping Beauty had finally awoken."

Ally's eyes widened as she jumped up. Or at least she tied to. Looking down, she found herself tied to a chair with chains. Looking around, she found her fellow security team members tied to chairs. Looking up, she saw Vega, Hazama and Barbatos looking down at them.

"You! Let go of us!" Ally demanded.

"Us? Let go of you after you had been doing nothing but be killjoys?" Hazama asked coolly. "I think that cap is on too tight dearie."

"Yes, you had been sticking your nose into other people's business for far too long, dearie." Vega said smirking behind his mask.

"What is with you guys? It is our job!" Hunter snapped.

"Well, now you are going to have a new job." Hazama smirked. "Being our laptops!"

"Be YOUR lapdogs? Ha! I rather eat dirt!" Ally snapped.

Barbatos scoffed. "Don't act like you will have much a choice."

Vivi's eyes widened. "Are you going to brainwash us?"

"Well, well, well. There is a brain underneath all of that darkness." Hazama taunted.

"Fortunately for you, Kurow is in the arena and may not be back for a while." Barbatos said.

"In the meantime, you can think about retiring because you suck at being a security team." Hazama taunted.

"Hey!" Kanji snarled.

"It's the truth!" Hazama smirked.

"We had wasted enough time." Vega said turning to Barbatos. "Barbatos, stay here and make sure that they don't escape until Kurow gets here."

The dark-skinned man nodded. "Very well."

Vega nodded before he and Hazama left the room.

"You are never going to get away with this!" Kanji roared.

Barbatos merely smirked. "Where have I heard that before?"

The others snarled at this. However, Ally shook her head in hopelessness.

"Why is this happening?" Ally said in defeat.

**(The Arena)**

Rick Strowd ducked underneath a sword slash. Lashing out his fist, he punched Lloyd Irving in the stomach. The brown-haired teen winced stepping back. Deciding to try again, Lloyd did a vertical slash. This time, it caught Rick by surprise catching him in the torso.

Despite in pain, Rick did his best to ignore the pain by doing a back hop followed by a charging fist. Lloyd yelped before quickly using his swords to block the incoming fist. Rick cringed recoiling his throbbing head. Lloyd saw this chance and slammed his handle into Rick's forehead causing him to stagger back.

"You are pretty good." Lloyd noted. "Especially since you literally just use your fists. How come you never had a comeback?"

"There is not a day in my life where I haven't asked that question." Rick said shaking his head.

Deciding to continue the battle, he ran forward and did a straight-forward punch. Lloyd swerved his head to the side avoiding the attack and slammed the handle of his sword into his chest. Lloyd then followed it up with a shoulder to the face.

"Beast!" Lloyd shouted sending a ghostly figure of a lion's head into Rick sending him flying away. Rick sprawled around the ground for a moment before weakly getting up. Shaking his head, he growled before deciding to try again.

"Demon Fang!" Lloyd shouted swinging his sword sending a shockwave at Rick.

"Oh please!" Rick said easily leaping over the attack. "That is just Terry's Power Wave done with a weapon!"

With that, he lunged forward doing an uppercut to Lloyd's chin sending him flying into the air. When the twin swordsman was coming down, Rick did a forward fist knocking Lloyd down. Lloyd weakly got up. However, he snapped out of his daze in time to jump back from an incoming uppercut.

"Grave Blade!" Lloyd shouted slamming his blade on the ground striking Rick with a few rocks. Seeing his chance, Lloyd thrust his sword forward.

"Hurricane Thrust!" He yelled sending a small burst of wind knocking Rick away. The white-haired boxer flew backwards until he landed into a turnbuckle. Rick quickly got up holding his head. Seeing this, Lloyd jumped up into the air.

Rick snapped out of his daze and quickly dashed forward to stop the attack but he was too late.

"Rising Phoenix!" Lloyd shouted descending downwards in form of a burning phoenix. The attack hurt the ground in front of Rick forcing the Native-American onto his back. Rick struggled to get back up but collapsed on his face stunned.

Lloyd smirked. "Sorry, it looks like you have to prove yourself out of the arena.

With that, he picked up Rick and threw him out of the ring.

Rick landed in Punch-Out! where he challenged Mr. Sandman to a match. He was promptly beat down into the canvas.

Part of the audience looked in disbelief. A half-naked man was doing the breast-stroke to swim in mid-air avoiding the barrage of missiles being thrown at him.

Nagare Namikawa landed on the ground and calmly turned his head towards N. Gin holding a bazooka in his hands.

"Hold still and let me hit you!" N. Gin growled putting away his bazooka and getting out a blaster.

He then fired several shots at Nagare who made weird stretching poses easily avoiding the attack. N. Gin looked in awe before growling and taking a few more shots. Nagare just kept dodging until a stray shot hit him in the chest.

Seeing this, N. Gin smirked before firing a few more shots striking Nagare a few more times.

"Not going to miss you!" He shouted getting out his bazooka and firing a missile from it.

Thankfully, Nagare had snapped out of his daze in time to see the projectile coming. Leaping like a frog, he easily jumped over the attack. He then swam in MID-AIR towards the battle between Luigi and Woodrow against Kurow and Caius.

"Oh no! You don't!" N. Gin said shooting blaster shots in Nagare's path.

Surprisingly, this made Nagare stop himself and land on the ground.

"There is no way I am letting you interrupt that fight!" N. Gin growled. "If I do, Dr. Cortex would kill me!"

Nagare stood calmly. "Well, I am afraid that I cannot allow you to stop me."

N. Gin snarled before firing a few more missiles at Nagare. However, the swimmer swam in mid-air. Using his strange way of movement, he easily gave his way past the missiles.

Once he was close enough, he smacked N. Gin in the face with the flipper on his hand. N. Gin staggered back a couple of steps before recovering.

He then put his hands on his hips. "Are you for real? That didn't hurt me! If you call yourself a fighter, then you BETTER hit me!"

Nagare paused for a moment. He then thought about something.

"All right. I show you how strong water can be." He said.

He then made his way towards N. Gin and turned around. Doing something of backstroke, he smacked N. Gin in the face multiple times with the mad scientist writhing with glee the entire time. Once Nagare was done, he did a drop-kick to N. Gin sending him back.

"THANK YOUUUUU!" cried before falling into a portal.

N. Gin landed in Street Fighter IV where he met Juri. Let's just say the two form an interesting "friendship".

Nagare paused. "What a strange little individual."

The swimmer then shrugged before making his way towards Luigi and Woodrow to help them fight off Kurow and Caius. As he did so, he past Vector upper-cutting Rai out of the ring (and into Excitebike where he landed a ten-bike pileup.)

"Power Wave!"

Sailor Jupiter thought quickly and leaped over a shockwave. Narrowing her eyes, she ran forward.

"Burning Knuckle!"

This time however, she was taken off-guard taking a rushed fist to the face. Sailor Jupiter sprawled backwards a bit until she weakly sat up looking up. She then saw Terry Bogard advancing cracking his knuckles.

"Face it, woman! Fatigue is getting a hold of ya!" Terry smirked.

Sailor Jupiter snarled before getting up. "Hey! I can still fight! I had scored eight eliminations, didn't I?"

"That is why you are going to lose." Terry pointed out. "You had wasted your energy trying to eliminate them."

Sailor Jupiter's pupils shrank realizing that Terry was right. She was weakening. She was so stunned that she almost didn't notice Terry's fist flying at her. With a yelp, she ducked underneath the attack but was left open to a knee to the face. As Sailor Jupiter staggered back, Terry ran forward.

"Fire Kick!" Terry shouted launching a flaming foot into Sailor Jupiter's stomach. The Sailor Scout flew backwards until she landed hard back-first into the turnbuckle. Sailor Jupiter groaned before getting up holding her arm. Terry decided to take the brunette out of her misery and safely boot her out of the ring.

However, just as Terry was about to do so, Sailor Jupiter grabbed his leg and swung him into the turnbuckle hard. Terry grunted in pain as he landed onto his back. Sailor Jupiter crouched down and started to punch his face in.

Terry winced before kicking his leg out of desperation. Catching Sailor Jupiter in the stomach, the green and white-clad girl staggered back. Terry quickly flipped onto his feet.

"Are you OK?" Terry shouted pulling his fist back.

Sailor Jupiter blinked twice. "Um, that's a weird question to ask…"

Suddenly, she realized what Terry meant.

"BUSTAH WOLF!"

The crowd went wild as a burst of energy came out of Terry's fist. Once the energy had cleared, Sailor Jupiter was nowhere to be seen.

"And that is the end of that." Terry smirked.

"Indeed, it is."

Terry's eyes widened in horror before turning around but it was too late. Sailor Jupiter who had managed to escape the attack in time sent a large upper-cut to Terry's chin sending him flying out of the ring.

Terry landed in the Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe where he was forced to fend himself against an army of wolves.

Mike Hagger blinked twice while eyeing his opponent. Or rather opponents.

Pikachu and Pichu were both looking up at him with bright smiles on their faces.

"Doesn't seem right fighting something that I could easily make road-kill out of with one accidentally step." Hagger said crossing his arms. "How about you go fight someone… Who ISN'T ten times bigger than you?"

Pikachu and Pichu didn't listen. Pichu did a leaping head-butt into Hagger's leg while Pikachu whipped the other one with his tail.

Hagger staggered back with a sigh. "If you are THAT eager to fight."

With that, he did a mighty stomp on the ground making a small tremor. Pikachu and Pichu shrieked before flying into the air. Hagger had caught Pikachu in mid-air with one hand.

Pichu on the other hand landed on top of Hagger's arm. Seeing his older form in trouble, Pichu narrowed his eyes before zapping the muscleman's arm. Hagger cried in pain letting go Pikachu. As he did so, the two electric rodents scampered around Hagger's large body.

"H-Hey!" Hagger snarled. "That is annoying me!"

The two didn't listen. In fact, they only stopped when on top of Hagger's shoulder. Looking around at each other and nodding, they both sent an electric shock straight into Hagger. The mayor cried in pain taking the attack head-on.

However while being shocked, he gave an annoyed snarl.

Stretching out his arms, he spun around in place. People cheered knowing that it was his trademark Spinning Lariat. Pikachu and Pichu hanged on for dear life trying to fall off.

However, they were both sent flying in opposite directions. Pikachu crashed into a turnbuckle while Pichu flew to the other side of the arena. Hagger smirked before making his way over to Pikachu. The mouse quickly looked up to see Hagger.

"You sure are persistent." Hagger noted picking up Pikachu. "But persistence is nothing without strength and skill."

However, the yellow Pokemon quickly charged himself full of electricity zapping Hagger's hand. The ex-wrestler yelped dropping Pikachu who landed on his feet.

"PIKA!"

Pikachu summoned a bolt of thunder onto himself zapping Hagger in the progress. Despite his large stature, it was more than enough to send him out of the ring.

Hagger landed in Pokemon. He promptly pile-drived a Garchomp that attacked him.

Pikachu nodded before looking around for Pichu. He then spotted his baby form electrocuting Vulcano Russo out of the ring (and into Soul Calibur where he got into a fight with Maxi over hairstyles.) Sighing in relief, he scampered over.

**(Recovery Room)**

Nurse Joy looked around in disbelief as the various Mystery Fighters Tiny mentioned being mended up.

"How come so many fighters get into such a shuffle out of the ring?" Nurse Joy asked in disbelief.

"You're new here, aren't you?" Aila said flatly as she was being patched up.

Then, the door opened up to reveal Faust coming in.

"Faust!" Jude said running over.

"Ah, Jude." The bag-head said. "I had come to bring good news. When looking for a cure for Blaze, I had undercover a very large group determined to stop it."

"Large group?" Aila asked. "Does it involve Shadow the Hedgehog and Astaroth?"

"Oh, you are familiar with this?" Faust said turning to the archer.

"Yeah, that Shoma guy told me about it." Aila said.

"What a coincidence! I had come here to pick up him along with a couple of other people!" Faust sid smiling underneath his bag. "Don't worry, Blaze. We will cure you in no time."

As he said this, he looked over at Blaze's bed. Only to find it empty.

Faust tilted his head in confusion. "Where's Blaze?"

"That is what I had been trying to tell you!" Jude said. "Blaze had vanished."

Faust looked down at the young boy. "What!?"

"Yeah. One minute she was in her bed, the next minute she was gone." Jude exclaimed.

Faust looked around frantically. "Where could she had gone!?"

**(Dome; Hallway)**

"Am I insane yet? Am I insane yet? Am I insane yet?"

"For the last time, yes!"

While Jivatma was a very patient man, he couldn't help but be annoyed by Kraken's constant whining. Tiny was also getting irritated by the pirate's attitude.

"Well, can you blame me for going insane?" Kraken complained. "I had been going around in circles for hours!"

"Oh, come on!" Jivatma scolded. "It haven't been THAT long!"

"Yes, it has!" Kraken whined.

Tiny growled. "Tiny annoyed by annoying pirate's whining!"

"Oh, let your speech pattern is sooo pleasing on the ears!" Kraken said rolling his eyes.

Tiny's eyebrow twitched. "Pirate shut up or Tiny knock you out!"

"Because that is all you can do!" Kraken said rolling his eyes.

"Um, why did Bison invited these losers again?"

The three stopped before looking to Nagase leaning against a wall with her arms crossed in a bored fashion.

"Nagase! Where are Momo and Wave?" Jivatma asked.

The ninja looked to the side. "I dunno."

Jivatma put his hand on his head. "Why had I trusted you to be with a team?"

"Hey, I am only in it for the thrills." Nagase shrugged. "That's all. Besides, it doesn't matter."

Jivatma crossed his arms. "Oh? And why is that?"

Nagase merely smirked.

"We had found the power source."

Tiny's eyes bugged out in horror as Jivatma and Kraken looked surprised.

"Don't play with me, kid." Kraken said. "Is it found?"

"Don't believe me. Ask Eggman Nega." Nagase said jerking her thumb behind her. "He wanted me to tell everyone."

"About time!" Kraken said throwing up his hands in disbelief.

"Indeed. Now perhaps we get to see this power in action." Jivatma said.

Tiny on the other hand shook his head in horror.

"Blaze…"

**(The Arena)**

"Moon Glare!"

Ragna quickly raised his sword to block a couple of slashes from Judas' sword and knife. Shoving his sword forward, he shoved Judas back. As he did so, he looked behind him to glare at a cowering Blitz.

"Well?" Ragna asked.

"Well what?" Blitz asked not liking where she was going.

"Aren't you going to do anything to help?" Ragna growled.

"Are you out of your mind!?" Blitz said in disbelief. "He is a vengeful ghost! I can't fight a vengeful ghost!"

Ragna snarled before stomping over to Blitz and grabbing him by the neck lifting him up.

"Look, you mangy mutt. The reason he is after me is because he thinks I am protecting you!" Ragna snarled. "Which means it is YOUR fault I am in this mess!"

Blitz looked behind Ragna. "Um, sir?"

"No! Aren't you supposed to be man's best friend?" The white-haired man snapped. "What kind of best friend drag innocent people into fighting ghosts?"

Blitz gulped. "Sir?"

"Now thanks to you, I had to face some crazy loony ghost and…" Ragna said before his eyes widened. "…He is right behind me, isn't he?"

Blitz weakly nodded. Ragna took a deep gulp before slowing turning around to see Judas casting a spell.

"Trinity Spark!" Judas shouted summoning three balls of electricity forming a triangle. They then launched electric bolts at Ragna knocking him away.

Blitz gaped before seeing Judas lunge at him. Shrieking like a child, he raised his claws to block Judas' weapon. Acting out of desperation, he kicked Judas in the stomach stunning him. Blitz then scratched him in the chest.

Judas staggered back holding his chest. "It is going to take much more than that to slow me down!"

"Get away from me!" Blitz snapped slashing forward. Judas quickly parried it with his sword before slashing out with his knife.

Everyone looked in horror as Blitz stood in head-less. Even Judas looked a bit stunned.

"Wow… I didn't think it would actually behead him." Judas said in awe.

That was until the headless form of Blitz punching Judas in the face causing him to stagger back. Ragna watched in horror as Blitz turned towards him.

"Oh no! That ghost had made him a wandering spirit too!" Ragna said in fear. "S-Stay back! I got a big sword!"

Blitz paused for a moment before poking his head out of his uniform showing that his head was inside the whole time.

"Wow. I actually scared you?" Blitz asked as if pleased.

Ragna paused for a moment before looking to the side. "No…"

Rouge PS kicked at Rouge the Bat who parried with her own kick. The formed winced in pain before hopping backwards. Seeing her chance, Rouge the Bat rushed forward kicking Rouge in the stomach and knocking her down.

Suddenly, a parasol whacked her on the head. Rubbing her head, she turned around over for Julia Whitepearl to boot her away. Rouge PS got up.

"Watch out for those kicks." Rouge PS noted. "Those boots aren't just show."

"All right!" Julia said.

Rouge the Bat growled before getting up. Rushing at the other Rouge, she took flight. Thinking quickly, the latter swung her arm sending a wave of fire at the bat. Rouge yelped before quickly kicking at the wave negating it.

However, this left her wide open for a kick from Rouge PS knocking her to the ground. Rouge the Bat groaned sprawling across the canvas before flipping onto her feet. Getting out a gem, she threw it at Rouge PS. The fortune teller got caught up in an explosion being knocking her away.

"Rouge!" Julia gasped.

"You rang?" The bat smirked rushing forward towards the woman.

Julia shrieked before opening her parasol in front of her. Surprisingly, it had managed to block Rouge's kick. Despite startled, the bat continued the assault by spinning herself trying to break through Julia's defences.

Suddenly, Rouge PS came to the rescue kicking the other Rouge away. The secret agent flew backwards before flipping herself in mid-air flapping in mid-air. She glared down at the two Power Stone women.

Then, Ragna came out of nowhere and crashed into Rouge PS knocking her out of the ring. This startled Julia not making her alert to the soaring form of Blitz flying into her knocking her out of the arena as well.

Rouge and Julia landed in Mario Party 7 where they participated in 8-player mini-games.

Rouge blinked twice as Ragna and Blitz held their heads before growling.

"Hey! That was MY opponents you had just eliminated!" Rouge snapped.

"So what's YOUR beef then?" Ragna snarked. "We might have saved you from being eliminated!"

"I am a secret agent and a treasure hunter!" Rouge snapped. "I could had handled the both of them."

Blitz looked up and paled. "Um, Miss. Is this really the best time?"

"What could be so important than…?" Rouge started.

That was when Judas came out of nowhere and punted Rouge out the ring stunning her so she can't fly back.

Rouge landed in Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door where she got into an argument with Ms. Mowz.

Woodrow gritted his teeth as he blocked Caius' sword. The two struggled with each other trying to gain ground on each other. Woodrow was extremely grateful that Nagare had gone to help Luigi fend Kurow off. That means he could snap Caius out of his daze.

"Caius, I don't know what that madman had done to you but you have to snap out of it." Woodrow said.

"Why? So because you want me to leave in YOUR shadow?" The teenager taunted.

"Caius, that is not true!" Woodrow said. "I know how much you want Tempest to have a remake or sequel but that is no reason to attack your nodal companions and side with villains!"

"Screw you! You are not the boss of you!" Caius growled. "When I get through with you, you won't be appearing in any crossover titles anytime soon!"

Woodrow sighed before shaking his head. "I don't wish to do this but if literally smacking your head around is the only way to make you come to your senses, so be it."

With that, he broke off the sword struggle and jumped back getting out his bow and arrow shooting a projectile at Caius. Thinking quickly, Caius slashed at the arrow negating it.

"Speed!" Woodrow shouted shooting three arrows at Caius.

"Sword Rain!" Caius shouted stabbing the air repeatedly negating the arrows.

"I have to snap him out of him before he gets enough energy to go into his beast form." Woodrow said casting a spell. "Stream Arrow!"

With that, he summoned green arrows of wind over Caius' head. The projectiles proceeded to pummel Caius knocking him down. Seeing this, Woodrow ran over to see if he was unconscious.

However, Caius wrapped his fingers around his sword.

Slashing his sword, Woodrow yelled before blocking with his bow. However, the sneak attack sent the bow flying out of the ring (where Nanette tripped on it.) With a small growl, he got out his sword.

"Looks like it is close-range for a while." Woodrow muttered.

"_Careful not to let ME fall out of the ring."_ The sword spoke.

Woodrow nodded before running forward. The two Tales swordsmen slashed at each other clashing their weapons trying to gain sword on each other. As the two were fighting, Woodrow noticed that Caius was right behind the edge of the arena. Deciding it was best to just eliminate him for now, he inched Caius.

However, Caius thought quickly before pulled himself backwards startling Woodrow. Grabbing the archer, he threw him over him and straight over the ropes with no hope of returning.

Woodrow landed in Dynasty Warriors where he took down dozens of enemy soldiers.

Kurow grunted in annoyance swerving to the side avoiding a punch from Nagare. Lashing out his claw, he scratched the swimmer in the stomach before kicking him away.

However, he was unable to notice Luigi grab him until it was too late. The green-clad man zapped Kurow with electricity. The white-haired man cried in pain before collapsing on his knees.

"Oh, all right, Kurow. Tell us everything about this plot." Nagare said patting his wound.

Luigi looked surprised at this. "Wait? You know about the plot too?"

"Yes, I am a part of a group trying to stop it." Nagare said. "And our group meets your group and we got told everything."

Luigi's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yes, and now we have to stop this madman." Nagare said.

Kurow snarled. "Like I would be stopped by a coward and a… freak."

With that, he swung his claw upwards. Luigi and Nagare jumped back to avoid a tornado of razor wind. Surprisingly, Luigi took advantage of Kurow's distraction and ran forward swinging his arms around striking Kurow in the face multiple times.

Nagare followed it up by doing a frog leap and smashing Kurow in the face. The white-haired teenager growled before kicking Nagare twice in the stomach.

He then narrowly back-flipped out of the way of Luigi spinning towards him. Acting quickly, Kurow slashed the cowardly man in the back.

Luigi cried in pain staggering forward. He then turned around getting into a timid fighting stance charging his gloves with electricity. Once again, he chose to attack first.

That was until Caius came out of nowhere and grabbed Luigi taking him up surprise. With a surprising amount of strength, the young man threw him away.

Luigi flew towards the arena for a bit until he landed back-first into something knocking down. With stars around his head, he slowly sat up.

"My, my."

Luigi snapped to attention to see Slayer dusting himself off.

"These types of tournaments certainly have you flying around the arena, doesn't it?" Slayer said with a small smile.

Luigi blinked twice. "V… V…"

Slayer raised an eyebrow. "V?"

"VAMPIRE!"

Luigi immediately jumped in his place and dashed towards Slayer. Spinning himself around, he sent the vampire flying out of the ring.

Slayer landed in Heavy Rain. Blake saw him, freaked out and shot him with his gun. Slayer physically showed him how impolite that was.

Luigi panted heavily holding his neck. Turning around, his eyes widened in horror to see Kurow throw Nagare out of the ring (and into Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time where he actually LIKED the Water Temple.) Kurow turned around with an evil smirk.

"Now… Where were we?" Kurow said.

Luigi gulped nervously.

**(Dome; Bar)**

The bartender sighed before shaking his head. "They don't pay me enough for this."

Eggman's Egg Walker crashed into the wall. The mad scientist groaned holding his head to get rid of the throbbing. Suddenly, a turnip bounced off of his head. He looked up to see Peach wobbling over.

"Feel that, Mario!" Peach snapped. "That is the pain of betrayal! See how it DOESN'T feel good!"

"For the last freaking time, I am NOT Mario!" Eggman roared.

"Even now…" Peach said with a hiccup. "You continue to lie to my face! Looks like I have to give you more punishment!"

Eggman growled. "I will NOT be bested by a drunken girly-girl!"

With that, he pushed a button on his machine sending a laser straight at Peach. It struck her in the chest sending her flying back crashing into a table.

Peach groaned before getting up. "You dare attack a princess?"

"Hey, YOU attacked me!" Eggman snapped. "This is legit self-defence!"

"Shut up!" Peach snapped wandering over.

Eggman shook his head in disbelief. Pushing the same button, he sent another laser at Peach. However, Peach quickly got out her parasol and did a jump over it. Opening it, she floated straight towards Eggman Mary Poppins-style.

Once near enough, she landed on the vehicle and started to whack Eggman all over his head.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Eggman cried in pain. "Stop that!"

"Not until you had learned your lesson!" Peach said continuing the assault.

Eggman growled before shoving Peach off of him. Peach got up while wobbling to see Eggman advancing forward.

Peach narrowed her eyes. Getting out her frying pan, she ran over to Eggman and smashed in into his machine stopping him in his tracks.

"Ha-CHA!" Peach shouted flying at the machine hip-first causing an explosion of hearts. Eggman staggered back before he had managed to stop himself. With a growl, he pushed a button on his Egg Walker.

This sent missiles flying straight at Peach. The princess narrowed her eyes before getting out a certain retainer from behind her back.

"No, Dr. Eggman!" Toad said taking the missiles. This caused them to fly back towards the overweight man. Eggman screamed before taking the explosions to his machines.

"It is a miracle this place haven't gone bankrupt from all of these damages." The bartender said shaking his head.

Eggman shook his head to get rid of the dizziness before glaring at the guilty party.

"Oh, right! That's it!" Eggman snarled. "No more Mr. Mildly Not Nice Guy!"

With that, he pushed a few buttons on his machine. Then, his machine slowly turned into a machine with tank wheels and a drill in front.

"Oh-ho-ho!" Eggman laughed. "Prepared to be blown away by nostalgia!"

Peach narrowed her eyes before wiping her mouth. Reaching down, she pulled out a turnip and threw it at Eggman.

However, this turnip was black, round and had eyes. Eggman and the bartender's eyes widened in horror realizing what it was.

BOOM!

The Bob-omb gone off with an explosion which knocked Peach onto her rear and forced the bartender to retreat underneath his counter. Several chairs and tables got destroyed sending bits of it everywhere.

Peach looked up as just as the explosion had ceased. Eggman had stars around his head as he was charred all over.

"Mario!" Peach said getting up and stomping over. "Well, now had you learned your lesson!"

"Yes, dearie…" Eggman said dizzily.

Hearing this brought a big dopey grin on Peach's face. Leaping forward, she wrapped her arms around the unconscious form of Dr. Eggman.

"Yay!" Peach said with a hiccup. "Let us never keep secrets from each other again!"

The bartender looked in awe while shaking his head in disbelief. "Where's Jerry Springer when you need him?"

**(The Arena)**

"Michael on my right!"

Geary yelped as he ducked down to the ground to avoid a ball of electricity. Looking back up, he saw Ninon Beart running over. She promptly kicked him in the face knocking him down and sending him sprawling.

Geary got up furious. "Hey! Do you realize how dirty I could have been if I didn't cleaned the arena!"

"Is this REALLY the part where I am supposed to feel bad?" Ninon asked bluntly.

Geary's eyes turned red in anger. "You insolent little witch!"

With that, he turned his arm into a broom and started to run forward while scrubbing the floor. Ninon rolled her eyes before teleporting out of the way allowing Geary to go through.

"Michael on my right!" Ninon shouted sending a ball of electricity into Geary's back. The cleaning-obsessed cried as he went the elements went through his body. Ninon then ran forward and flipped herself forward kicking Geary in the back twice knocking him down. Geary struggled to get back up.

"Uriel on my left!" Ninon said creating a tornado around her. This had sent Geary flying through the air screaming flapping his wings in a vain attempt to fly. He crashed right back on the ground. Ninon then teleported and landed hand on his back.

Geary cried out in pain before growling. "All right. That does it!"

With that, he leaped back to his feet and swung his broom at Ninon. This actually took the black magician off-guard as she staggered back. Geary smirked before swinging his broom at Ninon's bottom half sweeping off of her feet.

Ninon growled before getting up. "Raphael before me!"

With that, she swung around with her arms spreading out and sending cold wind around her. This struck Geary in the body sending him back a few steps with frost on him.

"Ack! Frost!" Geary said turning his hand into a de-icer to scrape it off. "Good thing I had this installed for that race against Nash in Barin!"

Ninon rolled her eyes before summoning a fireball in her hands. It then zoomed at Geary. The cleaning-obsessed robot yelped before ducking underneath the attack.

Geary sighed in relief. Suddenly, he noticed some smoke coming from around him. Looking at his shoulder, he had noticed an unsightly burn mark on it making him shriek in horror.

"Oh, that's it!" Geary growled. "No matter stains me and get away with it!"

"Oh really? And what are you going to do about it?" Ninon asked with a smirk. "You are just some egoistical home-cleaning robot against someone with the spells of the elements!"

"That may be so, dearie but I notice an element you HAVEN'T used yet." Geary said narrowing his eyes.

"Oh?"

Geary then turned his hand into a gun.

"WATER!"

With that, he sent a large stream of water at Ninon striking her with enough force to sending her flying into the air too stunned to teleport and straight into an elimination portal.

Ninon landed in 8-Bit Theatre. Black Mage noticed her ability in black magic, got jealous and tried to kill her. Yeah, that idea didn't go too far.

Lloyd looked around to see Judas still attacking Ragna and Blitz. Shaking his head in hopelessness, he walked over.

"At this rate, their fight is going to be a hazard to everyone in the ring." Lloyd noted.

However, Judas surprised Ragna with a slash sending him flying straight in front of Lloyd startling him. The white-haired man groaned before looking up. He then noticed Lloyd.

"H-Hey! You are in the same node as that masked guy, right?" Ragna asked in surprise.

"Um, yeah?" Lloyd asked.

Ragna growled before getting up. "Oh great! As if fighting ghosts wasn't bad enough, I have to fight punks with stupid-looking scarfs!"

Lloyd immediately took offence. "Hey! Do not diss the scarf! At least it is original, Dante!"

Ragna's eyebrow twitched. "You asked for it, kid!"

With that, he swung his sword at Lloyd who easily jumped out of the way. Lloyd countered with a slash to the chest. Ragna winced in pain before staggering back.

"Gauntlet Hades!" Ragna shouted spinning around engulfing his free hand in dark energy. Lloyd thought quickly and blocked the attack with his swords. However, Ragna made up for his mistake by having a darkness-engulfed kick find its way into Lloyd's side.

Lloyd staggered back to the side but quickly recovered. "Demonic Chaos!"

With that, he swung his swords like mad sending shockwaves straight at Ragna. The first shockwave literally knocked Ragna off of his feet causing the other ones to strike him when he was done. Ragna groaned getting up with his whole body aching.

Suddenly, Lloyd ran over and slashed at him. Ragna thought quickly blocking with his large sword. He then kicked out his foot catching Lloyd in the stomach. With the twin swordsman stunned, Ragna grabbed Lloyd by his collar and threw him over him slamming him onto the ground.

"Not over yet!" Ragna yelled crouching down and picking up Lloyd. He then gave Lloyd a hard punch to the gut. Lloyd staggered back holding his gut in pain. (How he did so without cutting himself was anyone's guess.) Ragna smirked.

"Dead Spike!" Ragna shouted swinging his sword summoning a demonic demon's head from the ground sending Lloyd straight into the air. Ragna ran after him readying him sword one last time.

"Inferno Divider!"

Ragna then left out engulfing his sword in dark fire and doing a jumping uppercut striking Lloyd. Ragna then finished him off with a kick knocking him straight out of the arena.

Lloyd landed in Aladdin. More specifically, he landed in a tomato stand splatting them all over him.

"Ugh… I hate tomatoes." Lloyd grumbled.

Ike raised his sword to block a muscular fist from Vector the Crocodile. The two then wrestled with each other trying to gain ground on each other while glaring into each other's eyes.

However unlike Ike, Vector had a tail. Swinging it, Vector's tail had knocked the surprised mercenary onto his back. Reaching down, Vector had grabbed both of Ike's legs and swung Ike around a couple of times before sending Ike straight into the nearest turnbuckle.

Ike crashed hard into the turnbuckle before weakly getting up gripping his shoulder. Narrowing his eyes, he got into a stance.

"Cheese, get him!"

Then, a small blur zoomed into Ike's stomach knocking the wind out of him. The blur then flew back revealing it was Cheese the Chao. Ike held his gut with his free hand while coughing a few times.

"Nice one, Cheese!" Vector said giving a thumbs-up. "You winded him!"

"Mr. Ike, please stand down!" Cream pleaded. "You are terribly hurt!"

The mercenary narrowed his eyes. "I appreciate your concern but despite my fatigue, I could still fight. You saw that blue pony."

Vector punched his palm. "Well, if THAT'S how you want, then fine! Just don't say the little lady warned you!"

With that, he lunged forward with his jaws out intending to bite him. Ike's eyes widened in horror before holding his sword in front of him blocking the bite. Thinking quickly, he kicked Vector in the stomach knocking the crocodile away from him. He then swung his sword at Vector who quickly ducked underneath the attack. Vector then thought quickly grabbing Ike by the legs and throwing him behind him.

"Cheese, now!" Cream shouted launching her Chao at the airborne Ike striking him and sending him crashing to the ground.

Ike groaned before using his sword to hoist himself up. He weakly up to see Vector blowing a bubble of purple gum. Suddenly, Vector spat it at Ike only for it to multiply. The blue-haired yelped before raising his sword. The bubbles popped somehow causing Ike skid backwards.

Ike slowly stopped himself feeling weakened. He then narrowed his eyes. "All right. If THAT'S what you want to play."

With that, he ran forward putting his sword over summoning fire in. With a quick hop, he planted it in front of Vector sending him flying away.

"Mr. Vector!" Cream gasped.

"Your ally had been knocked away." Ike said lowering his sword. "I do not wish to hurt you so I must ask you to surrender."

The rabbit looked back and forth between Ike and Cheese wondering what to do. Suddenly, she remembered something.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Ike." Cream said gently grabbing Cheese. "But I cannot lose here."

With that, electricity started to surge around Cheese much to Ike's surprise. Cream then threw Cheese at Ike who took the attack to the chest causing him to stagger back.

"Is that all you go…" Ike asked before he realized that he can't move. "H-Hey. I can't move."

"I know. Thunder Shoot paralyzes people." Cream said before flapping her ears flying over to Ike. "Sorry."

With a surprisingly amount of strength, she picked up Ike and flew upwards making her way over the ring. She then promptly dropped him out of the ring.

Ike landed on a bed in Little Nemo. Seeing where he currently was, he shrugged before going to sleep.

Cream flew back to the arena sighing in relief with Cheese joining her.

"That was great, Cream!"

The child looked to see Vector walking over with a grin. She also saw Pichu talking Koromaru out of the ring (and into Okami where he teamed-up with Amaterasu.) before scurrying off.

Cream gave a small smile. "Thank you, Mr. Vector."

Pichu continued to run forward before doing a leaping head-butt straight into the leg of Sailor Jupiter. The Sailor Scout yelped in pain as she staggered to the side. That was when Pikachu tackled her other leg sending her crashing to the ground.

Sailor Jupiter yelped before landing on her side before glaring at the guilty party. Pikachu and Pichu both stood side-by-side ready for anything.

"How could something so small be such a bother to fight?" Sailor Jupiter muttered.

With that, she got up to her feet rushing forward. She then did a baseball slide at the two electric rodents. However, the two saw it coming from a mile away and leaped over it. Pichu then latched himself onto Sailor Jupiter's face. He then proceeded to scratch the brunette's face a few times.

Sailor Jupiter cried in pain before grabbing Pichu and throwing him off of him. However, Pikachu came out of nowhere and smacked her with her tail. Sailor Jupiter grunted before quickly getting up.

"How am I losing? Sure, I am fatigued but that bigger mouse had been in the same arena as me." Sailor Jupiter said holding her arm.

Suddenly, Pichu did his Agility zooming behind Sailor Jupiter and latching onto her back. He then zapped her with electricity hurting her (and himself). Sailor Jupiter cried in pain.

"Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu shouted getting Pichu's attention. "Pi!"

Pichu nodded before jumping off. Pikachu then dashed forward.

"PIKA!"

Sailor Jupiter's eyes widened before diving out of the way and just in time as a bolt of thunder struck Pikachu. While she got in the way in time, she was still sent sprawling across the ground for a moment. Sailor Jupiter groaned before getting up slowly. Once she snapped out of her daze, she snarled.

"All right! You think you are masters of electricity?" Sailor Jupiter asked. "Let me show you REAL electricity!"

With that, she summoned her trademark lightning rod out of her tiara summoned a bolt on it.

"Supreme Thunder…" Sailor Jupiter said.

Pikachu and Pichu shrank back in fear. However, Pikachu narrowed his eyes before charging out electricity himself.

"…DRAGON!"

The Sailor Scout then sent a giant electric dragon at the two Pokemon. However at the same time, Pikachu did a charging head-butt at the dragon. Much to everyone's surprise, Pikachu had managed to keep up with the dragon blocking it back.

Sailor Jupiter was the most stunned. Narrowing her eyes, she concentrated harder trying to give her dragon more power. However, Pikachu continued to stay strong not backing down. Pichu and a few others looked in awe.

Then, there was a bright flash that blinded most of the people nearby. Once the light cleared, the victor was the fight was revealed.

Sailor Jupiter laid on the canvas unconscious with Pikachu standing over her panting heavily. Taking a deep breath, he used whatever strength he had left to push Sailor Jupiter out of the ring.

Sailor Jupiter landed in Nights into Dreams where she landed in a peaceful grassy area.

"For someone for small, that rodent packs so much electricity." Blackwargreymon said in awe.

"Yes. There is a reason why he was brought in the first Super Smash Bros." Zelda noted.

"Speaking of which, why don't you show me your worth." Blackwargreymon said.

"I intend to." Zelda nodded.

With that, she sent an orb of fire at Blackwargreymon. The dark Digimon raised his arms to easily block its small explosion.

"Is that really all you got?" Blackwargreymon said.

However, he noticed that Zelda was gone. That was because she used her magic to teleport behind Blackwargreymon. She then kicked the anti-hero in the head.

Normally, a kick like that would hardly faze Blackwargreymon but Zelda had encased her foot with magic making the kick harder than it normally was. Blackwargreymon staggered forward. Zelda then landed on the ground before rushing forward and putting her hands out striking Blackwargreymon's back with magic.

Blackwargreymon continued to stagger forward before turning around looking annoyed.

"Dragon Crusher!" Blackwargreymon shouted swinging his claws sending two waves at Zelda. However, the princess had spun around surrounding herself with a diamond shield sending the two waves back at the large dinosaur.

Blackwargreymon took the attacks head-on. Zelda then charged up another Din's Fire and send it flying towards her opponent making it explode in his face.

The Digimon wobbled in place stunned. Zelda saw her chance to eliminate Blackwargreymon. However, the armoured Digimon snapped out of his daze. Acting quickly, he easily swatted Zelda away.

The purple-clad woman flew through the air before landing on the ground dizzied from the attack. She struggled to stay up for her feet. Blackwargreymon then grabbed her and threw her out of the ring.

However she snapped out of her daze in time before using Farore's Wind to teleport away. She then went back to the arena before sending Din's Fire into Blackwargreymon's back.

Blackwargreymon staggered forward before stopping and turning around annoyed. "For a princess, you are remarkably persistent."

"Just because Link is the hero doesn't mean I can't do things for myself." Zelda said narrowing her eyes.

With that, she activated Farore's Wind again.

However, Blackwargreymon was ready.

"Black Tornado!"

The Digimon had spiralled himself at Zelda getting struck multiple times. The princess cried in pain before soaring out of the arena too hurt to teleport back.

Zelda landed in Final Fantasy X. Some Guado mistook her for Yuna and attacked her. Veeeeeeery stupid mistake.

Blackwargreymon nodded his head while crossing his arms. Looking behind him, he looked to see who was next. Luigi was struggling to fight off Kurow and Caius by himself while Ragna and Blitz were having the same difficult with Judas. Vector told Cream & Cheese advice while Pichu watched in concern as Pikachu tried to recover from her match with Sailor Jupiter. Finally, Geary had finally made the clean up the charred spot on him.

Doing a quick count, Blackwargreymon nodded before looking up at the entrance curtain. The next section should be starting any minute.

**FINAL VOTES (14 Votes)**

**(Live Votes: Die Votes) = Final Score**

RAGNA THE BLOODEDGE (BB) (12:2) = 10 (Rouge, Lloyd Irving)

PICHU (SSB) (12:2) = 10 (Vulcano Russo, Koromaru)

PIKACHU (SSB) (13:5) = 8 (Mike Hagger, Sailor Jupiter)

LUIGI (SSB) (11:4) = 7 (Slayer)

GEARY (CB) (11:4) = 7 (Ninon Beart)

BLACKWARGREYMON (DRA) (11:4) = 7 (Zelda)

CREAM THE RABBIT (StH) (10:4) = 6 (Ike)

KUROW KIRISHIMA (RS) (10:4) = 6 (Nagare Namikawa)

VECTOR THE CROCODILE (StH) (10:4) = 6 (Rai)

BLITZ (RR) (10:5) = 5 (Julia Whitepearl)

JUDAS (To) (9:5) = 4 (Rouge the Bat)

CAIUS QUALLS (To) (9:6) = 3 (Woodrow Kelvin)

**(ELIMINATED)**

LLOYD IRVING (To) (7:7) = 0 (Rick Strowd)

NAGARE NAMIKAWA (RS) (7:7) = 0 (N. Gin)

SAILOR JUPITER (SM) (9:9) = 0 (Terry Bogard)

(CB) (5:9) = -4

TERRY BOGARD (KoF: MI) (5:9) = -4

WOODROW KELVIN (To) (5:9) = -4

ROUGE (PS) (5:10) = -5

ZELDA (SSB) (4:10) = -6

NINON BEART (KoF: MI) (4:10) = -6

SLAYER (GG) (4:10) = -6

JULIA WHITEPEARL (PS) (4:10) = -6

MIKE HAGGER (FF) (4:10) = -6

ROUGE THE BAT (StH) (5:11) = -6

RAI (WW7) (4:11) = -7

RICK STROWD (RB: FF2) (3:11) = -8

VULCANO RUSSO (SF: EX) (2:12) = -10

KOROMARU (P3) (2:13) = -11

IKE (SSB) (2:17) = -15

**Side Battles:**

"**Drunken Princess Rage"**

PRINCESS PEACH TOADSTOOL (SSB) **reconciles with **DR. EGGMAN (StH)

13 to 1

**Spoke Too Soon?: **Remember when I said that I don't think anyone could at least tie Rainbow Dash's amount of eliminations? Well, Pikachu may have potential to do so.


	33. Section Fifteen

**(The Arena)**

The remaining twelve fighters waited for the next section to begin. Or rather half of the fighters were. Luigi was fighting for his life against Kurow and Caius and Judas was still trying to defeat Ragna and Blitz. Suddenly, they all heard cheering. The six people who WEREN'T fighting looked up to see who was next.

"**HAYATO NEKKETSU!" **(RS)

The red-clad gym teacher stood tall tapping his wooden sword against his shoulder with a reed in his mouth. Narrowing his eyes, he stampeded down the arena and leaped in without a second thought.

Once in, he made a beeline for the fight between Luigi against Kurow and Caius. He came just in time to parry one of Kurow's claws.

"What?" Kurow said before looking up. "Oh, great! It's that annoying gym teacher."

"Oh yes, it is that annoying gym teacher!" Hayato snapped before turning to Luigi. "Greenie, could you distract that kid for a bit while I give this brat personal detention?"

"Um, sure. The less scary fighters, the better." The younger Mario Bro said kicking Caius away. "I keep forgetting that creep is a TEENAGER."

"**SAGAT!" **(SF: EX)

Coming out to a loud cheer, the bald one-eyed Thai fighter crossed his arms scanning the arena for potential challenges.

"As much as I knew it would be difficult that Ryu would last that long, it is a shame that I can't get that rematch." Sagat mused. "On the bright side, I now have a better chance of winning seeing I am this late in the game."

With that, he stepped down. He stomped over to Blackwargreymon. The Digimon coolly looked up to see the large man coming. The two crossed their arms.

"So you believe you can beat me?" Blackwargreymon asked.

"I know so seeing that you had to rely on hiding behind armour." Sagat said.

Blackwargreymon growled. "Nobody could say arrogant statements while lying face-down on the canvas."

"Indeed. And that person who would be down is you." Sagat said getting into a stance.

"**RELIUS CLOVER!" **(BB)

Ragna's eyes sprang open before looking up. "Are you kidding me!?"

Standing on the entrance curtain was Carl Clover's father where Ignis flying behind her. Scanning the arena in mild interest, he made his way down with Ignis following his every move. Carl Clover glared at the man with pure hatred.

Once in, he made his way over to Ragna, Blitz and Judas.

"Ah, Ragna. Long time, no see." Relius smirked.

"Not long enough!" The white-haired man growled.

"Back off! This is MY prey!" Judas snapped.

Relius raised an eyebrow behind his mask. "Oh, you must be that Judas guy who had been brought back from the dead."

Judas' eyes widened at this.

"Hmm… I am not into the undead but you move like you are a living human once more." Relius said. "Perhaps I should get into it."

Judas growled. "Do you really think I would let you do that to me!?"

Meanwhile, Ragna and Blitz had managed to slink off taking advantage of Judas being distracted.

"**RYOMA!" **(PS)

The resident samurai of Power Stone coolly got out his katana and scanned the arena. Nodding his head to confirm his target, he walked down the ring and stepped in.

Ragna looked away from the fight between Relius and Judas for a moment to have a katana pointed in his face.

"What the!?" Ragna snapped.

"I had heard a lot about you, Ragna the Bloodedge." Ryoma said coolly. "How about you show me that sword isn't just for flash?"

The white-haired man narrowed his eyes. "Fine! Anything to distract me from those two creeps over there!"

"**BILLY KANE!" **(KoF: MI)

The blonde right-hand man of Geese Howard gave an excited grin carrying his trademark red staff. Dashing down the ring, he used said staff to pole-vault straight into the ring.

He landed straight in front of Geary startling the perfection-obsessed robot.

"What is WITH all these people and their over-fancy ways of getting into the ring?" Geary said putting his hands on his hips.

"What can I say? I got impatient!" Billy said smacking his staff in his hand. "Now put up your robotic dukes! If you let up, I will SMASH you!"

"NO! If you do that, I would stain this arena with my own oil!" Geary said getting into a stance. "For the sake of perfection, I shall not lose!"

Billy blinked twice. "Um… That's good to hear."

"**GUY CECIL!" **(To)

The blonde young man came to a series of screaming fan-girls. This actually made him nervous due to his huge fear of girls.

"Um, thank you, girls… For your, um… support…" Guy said looking nervous while getting his sword out of his sheath.

Once in the arena, he sighed in relief. Caius saw this and narrowed his eyes.

"I don't recall girls cheering for ME when I came into the ring!" Caius snarled stomping over.

However, Luigi tackled him to the ground. "NO! I had watched as you-a eliminated two of your own nodal companions!"

Caius growled. "Get off me!"

"And be slashed in half? No, thank you!" Luigi snapped.

Guy noticed the struggle between Caius and Luigi before walking over. "I don't know what is going on with Caius but this is getting ridiculous."

**(Hotel; Basement)**

Blaze weakly opened her eyes with a groan after feeling a familiar pain. Looking up, she looked around her.

She gaped when she saw that she was some kind of giant orb. Her eyes widened before around to find a handful of villains watching her.

"Well, well, well." Joe smirked. "Sssssleeping beauty had finally awoken!"

Blaze looked around before narrowing her eyes. "Release me!"

"After all the trouble we had to get the power which YOU had the whole time?" Eggman Nega asked. "I don't think so."

"By, for just an elegant feline, you sure aren't smart." Hazama smirked. "Where we are going around in circles trying to find the power and you particularly gave it to us?"

Blaze looked defeated. What was she thinking when she went to find Eggman Nega alone? She had exactly what they were looking for. All she wanted to do was make sure that she wasn't a burden but instead she ended up giving the villains what they want.

When looking around, she noticed Tiny with a hopeless look on his face. She gave a pleading look as if asking for help. Tiny slowly looked around wondering what to do. He wanted to give Blaze but he couldn't do it in front of the others.

He absent-mindedly looked to the side, he noticed something. A large plug. Raising an eyebrow, he noticed that it was connected to the machine. Getting a small idea in his head, he looked around.

Making sure that nobody was looking, he scooted over to the plug trying not to get seen by the others.

"Now with this machine, I would be able extract the power from our young Blaze here." Eggman Nega explained.

"And where does it go?" Moe asked.

"Easy. Back into my possession for us to use." Eggman Nega smirked.

"Good because I think that group that is trying to stop us is getting bigger." Vega said.

Blaze didn't paid too much attention to the conversation. She was too busy watching Tiny inching over to the plug trying to make sure that nobody noticed this. Tiny had finally reached his destination, he grabbed the plug.

However, Blaze noticed that static was surging from the socket almost reaching Tiny's hands.

"Tiny, NO!" Blaze screamed in horror.

However, it was too late. Tiny had pulled on the plug knocking it out of the socket.

BOOM!

**(Hotel; Hallway)**

The resulting explosion had been heard throughout the hotel and dome. Including the hallway where Tails, Gemel and Bean were.

"What was that?" Tails asked in shock.

"Man, that was one big boom!" Bean grinned.

"Yeah, but where did it come from?" Gemel asked.

Bean immediately close his eyes and cross his arms. "It sounded like an explosion made by some kind of power overload of some sort and judging of the small tremors it felt, it must had been below us."

Tails and Gemel looked in awe.

"Um, how did you know this?" Gemel asked.

"What can I say? I know my boom-booms!" Bean grinned.

Tails stepped back. "Riiiiight."

"I could tell you more but we are on a time-limit right now." Bean said.

"Oh, right! They said that they would be here!" Tails nodded. "I just hope that it would be all right if just the three of us."

"We have to. At least we are facing brainwashed people." Gemel said.

"Yeah." Tails said.

Bean looked ahead and his eyes widened. "Hey!"

The others stopped in their tracks and looked ahead. Standing in front of them were three figures. Jet the Hawk, Storm the Albatross and Bark the Polar Bear.

"Bark…" Bean said quietly.

Gemel immediately readied his gun. "All right, guys. If you aren't willing to come to your senses, we have to fight you."

"Why?" Bark asked startling the three heroes.

"What?" Gemel asked.

"What is the point of fighting?" Bark asked.

Tails blinked twice in awe. "Had you… Gone back to the side of good?"

"No! We are still on Kurow's side and so should you!" Jet snapped.

"What? Why?" Gemel demanded.

Bark crossed his arms. "Bean, why was the last time you had appeared in a game?"

"Um..." The green duck said looking at his hands. "In the Fighters Megamix game."

"Yeah, that is far too long!" Bean snapped. "Why should Sonic get game after game when we never got a cameo!"

"Um, because he is the main character?" Gemel asked as if he was talking to an idiot.

"Don't talk like that! How could you be so happy being in only one game?" Jet snapped.

"Yeah, even you squirt!" Storm asked.

"Huh?" Tails asked.

"Why should that blue rodent get all of the attention when you stand in the shadows?" Jet asked. "You only got two games of your own and they suck."

Tails growled. "Again with that."

"Wait? Is THAT what this is about?" Gemel asked. "You join Bison of all people because you want to "get back" at Sonic for getting more screen-time than you?"

"Yeah!" Jet scowled. "If we help Kurow, he will help us kill Sonic and thus Sega have no choice but to give US games!"

"Kurow…" Tails said softly. "Guys, you are not thinking straight! You are still being controlled!"

"What? Are you sure?" Gemel asked.

"Yes!" Tails said. "This is what Kurow did to brainwash them! Take advantage of their jealousy!"

"So what if we're jealous?" Jet asked. "We deserved it just as much as Sonic! So why don't you join us?"

"No! Sonic is my friend and what you are doing is wrong!" Tails snapped.

"Yeah, I know that I am not in other games but that's all right!" Gemel said. "If being in more games means siding with EGGMAN, I'll forget it!"

Bark looked down. "Bean, you know me, right?"

Bean sighed. "Yes, I do. I know that what it is like not to get much work for a while."

He then looked up determined.

"But this isn't like you! You wouldn't side with them just to get some more work!" Bean scolded. "You are better than that! Or as better than an overgrown kill-joy could get!"

Bark narrowed his eyes. "So even you are against me. Very well. You will be a warm-up for when we kill Sonic!"

**(The Arena)**

"**AGUMON!" **(DRA)

The yellow dinosaur Digimon came out to a loud cheer. Giving a big grin, he waved to the crowd before making him way down.

"I want to help Blackwargreymon with the man in the underwear but knowing him, he won't accept it." Agumon said narrowing his eyes. "Doesn't matter. I already decided on a fight the minute I got my invitation here."

With that, he stomped into the ring. He then made his way over to Pikachu and Pichu. The two looked up to see him coming.

Pichu narrowed his eyes before surging electricity through his body. However, Pikachu put his hand out in front of him stopping him. The "older" Pokemon had a serious look on his face.

Agumon crossed his arms. "Looks like we are finally about to settle our rivalry. Who is greater? Digimon or Pokemon?"

Pikachu narrowed his eyes before surging electricity through his body.

Agumon narrowed his eyes before readying his claws. "I take that as an acceptation to my offer! Let's bring it!"

"**MAKOTO MIZOGUCHI!" **(KoF: MI)

The dark-haired young man let out a loud yell hurting the ears of those who sat nearby. Tying his trademark long headband around his head, he stampeded down the ground and leaped in without a second thought.

Once in, he made a beeline for Vector who was speaking with Cream. Vector's head perked up to see Makoto skidding to a stop in front of him.

"Um, may I help you?" Vector asked.

"Yeah, you got muscles on ya." Makoto mused. "How about you and me go at it?"

"Um, all right?" Cream asked. "Are you ready, Cheese?"

"Chao!" Cheese cheered.

Makoto blinked twice. "You have to resort to double-teaming with little girls and their pets!"

Vector growled. "Shut up!"

"**DINGODILE!" **(CB)

The hybrid pyromaniac cursed his luck seeing both Kurow AND Relius in the arena together. He sighed before gripping his trademark flame-thrower.

"Maybe if Ah'm real quiet, they won't notice me." Dingodile said moving down.

He then stepped in decided to stay away from as far as Kurow and Relius as possible. He then noticed Blitz. Giving an evil smirk, he spat out some fire at the Doberman.

Blitz looked up just in time to narrowly duck underneath the attack. "Hey! What was that for?"

"Oh, Ah just wanted ta see if that armour of yers is flame-proof." Dingodile smirked. "And if it is, Ah could cook ya like a Pop Tart!"

Blitz's face fell. "This night just gets worse and worse."

"And now, Mystery Fighter… Number… **Twenty-Nine**!"

"**SPYRO THE DRAGON!" **(Spyro the Dragon)

Coming out to the classic Spyro theme, the purple dragon came out to a loud cheer. The dragon smirked before making his way down.

"I can't believe one of the hosts actually came to me in the audience and asked ME to fill in for a Mystery Fighter!" Spyro grinned. "Aw, man! I wish Hunter was watching this!"

Jumping in the air, he glided down to the ring. Pichu looked away from the match between Pikachu and Agumon to see him come in. Giving a mischievous smirk, he charged electricity in himself.

He sent a bolt of electricity at Spyro. However, the dragon looked up in time and swerved to the side narrowly avoiding the bolt. After the attack, Pichu wandered in place dizzy.

Spyro noticed this. "What kind of attack dizzies its own user?"

Pichu shook his head hearing this and growled before scampering over.

"**SENEL COOLIDGE!" **(To)

The white-haired dark-skinned fist-fighter adjusted his gloves before jumping up and down a few times. Charging down the ring, he made a beeline to help with Judas with Relius with Ignis.

"Hey, Judas. Need any help?" Senel asked.

The masked man scoffed. "Fine. But don't get in my way."

"Oh? And what a mere fist-fighter can do?" Relius asked. "Ignis, if you may?"

With that, the purple marionette went forward to scratch Senel with her sharp claws. That was until Senel ducked underneath the attack and grabbed Ignis' legs. Much to everyone's surprise, he swung Ignis around a couple of times before slamming on the ground.

"How's THAT for a mere fist-fighter?" Senel taunted.

Relius looked in awe before giving a small smirk. "Interesting.

**(Eliminated Seating)**

"Go on, Senel!" Moses cried out. "Beat that masked freak into the ground! YEE-HAW!"

Millia Rage and Venom looked at the red-head with annoyed looks.

"Tsk! Someone needs to rip that man's tongue out." Venom said.

"For once I agree with you." Millia said narrowing her eyes. "You'll never see ME acting like that."

**(The Arena)**

"**ZATO-1!" **(GG)

"YOU CAN DO IT, MASTER ZATO! THESE FIGHTERS DON'T EVEN DESERVE TO BE IN THE SAME SECTION AS YOU!"

"YOU! I HOPE YOUR FIRST OPPONENT ELIMINATES YOU IN A PAINFUL AND HUMILIATING FASHION BEFORE DROPPING IN A FIRE!"

The blonde black-clad man looked up at the Eliminated Seating to see Venom and Millia at the edge of the seating giving out cheers and death threats respectively. He then saw security being forced to drag them away.

Shaking his head, he made his way down with a ring of black shadows dancing around him. Once he, he made his way over to Billy and Geary summoning a shadow.

The two fighters looked up from their fights just in time to jump back from the attack.

"Oy! What was THAT for!?" Billy growled.

"Well, everyone else was already preoccupied and you two look like you may give me a bit of fun." Zato smirked.

Geary narrowed his eyes. "Truce?"

"Only until this freak is off our case." Billy spat.

"Agreed."

**(?)**

The security team struggled to break out of the chains that were constricting them.

"Ugh! I can't use my magic!" Vivi grunted.

"Me neither!" Branky growled.

"Don't even bother." Barbatos said without turning his head. "Those chains are created by Dhaos. Built just to withstand any kind of magic."

"So? I bet that we…" Hunter grunted trying to break free. "We… Can break these chains."

"You can't break those chains." Barbatos said flatly.

"Rrrrrrgggggghhhhh!" Hunter yelled.

Ally shook her head the only one besides Kanji not trying to break out.

"Why is this happening?" Ally asked.

"Why is WHAT happening, Ally?" Kanji whispered.

"Every time we tried to go somewhere, we keep running into a dead end." The boxer sighed. "And in the end, we got captured."

"So?" Kanji asked.

"So? We had failed our jobs as a security team!" Ally said.

"No, we haven't!" Kanji snapped. "They still haven't gone through with their plot yet!"

"But what can we do?" Ally asked. "We are chained here!"

"Ally, snap out of it!" Kanji scolded trying not to get Barbatos' attention. "You had been part of a group that stopped a plot, right?"

"Um, right?" Ally asked.

"Which means that there is a chance that we can win." Kanji scolded. "Or at least stop somebody from getting killed!"

Ally looked down for a moment. She remembered at the second tournament that his older brother had to fight a super-powered monstrosity. Granted, he was as super-powerful as said monster but Ally felt like she was headed into an one-sided battle.

"The reason you appointed yourself as leader was because you knew something like this would happen!" Kanji scolded.

Ally paused before narrowing her eyes. "You're right, Kanji. But we need to get out of here first."

Kanji then smirked. "Don't worry. I am just waiting until big, blue and ugly over there is distracted."

Ally paused before looking to see Barbatos with his back turned. She turned back to Kanji to see him with a certain floating card in front of him.

"PERSONA!" Kanji shouted head-butting the card.

"What the?" Barbatos asked turning around.

He then saw a giant muscular skeleton charging at him.

**(Dome; Hallway)**

Guilmon curiously sniffed the ground with Fio slowly following.

"Well, have you found your scent anywhere?" Fio asked.

Guilmon shook his head. "Not yet. As you sure, they are here."

"Or at least around here." Fio shrugged. "That weird doctor said that they should be around here. I just hope we aren't going over our heads by going by ourselves."

Guilmon continued sniffing. "Fio, the reason we are by ourselves is because there should only be those two. While brainwashed, I might add."

"True." Fio nodded.

Guilmon continued his search. Suddenly, something tingled up inside of his nose. "I got a stench!"

"Really?" Fio asked. "Is it…"

"Yes, it is!" Guilmon said. "Come on!"

With that, he ran ahead.

"H-Hey! Don't go off alone!" Fio said running after him.

The two continued running until they went around a corner. However once they did, they both skidded to a stop.

Crunch and Nash both turned around to reveal that they were eyes were blank signalling that they were still brainwashed.

"Guys…" Fio said.

"Guys, please, snap out of it!" Guilmon begged. "Can't you see you are being puppets of Kurow?"

Crunch snarled. "No, WE are the puppets!"

Guilmon's eyes widened. "You can talk?"

"Yeah, we have a lot to say!" Nash growled. "Both of us have a lot of potential to be a lot of games!"

"But in nearly every newer game, I literally play as some kind of Mr. T rip-off!" Crunch snapped.

"And me and the other champions haven't even seen the light of day!" Nash agreed. "It is not fair!"

"Is THAT how Kurow is controlling you?" Fio asked.

"We are helping Kurow to get revenge of our one of many companies to get revenge!" Crunch growled.

"But those creeps injured Espio! How could you side with them?" Fio scolded.

"Like you would know, Little Miss Guest Character and one of Agumon's rivals for most popular characters!" Nash snapped. "You never knew what we went through!"

Fio frowned. "Guys, don't make us have to get through to you."

Crunch and Nash both snarled before into their stances.

Fio sighed before getting out her tonfas. "I was able of this. Crunch, are you ready?"

Guilmon's weird ears drooped before readying his claws. "Right…"

**(The Arena)**

"**BOMAN DELGADO!" **(RS)

The dark-skinned muscular high-school student (yes, you read right.) knelt down before grasping his hands together muttering a prayer. Once he was done, he walked down the ramp and stepped in.

Cream saw him come in and walked over seeing that Makoto had managed to convince her to stay back for a while.

"Excuse me? Are you one of those Christian people I heard about?" Cream asked.

"Indeed. I am a strong believer that God is our saviour." Boman nodded crouching down.

"Um, then why are you here? Is this goes against what you stand for?" Cream asked.

"That is why I was praying up here." Boman said. "I was asking our Lord to forgive me for the possible damage I may inflict here."

Cream and Cheese looked at each other strangely. "All right, then. I hope he does forgive you."

"**PENTA PENGUIN!" **(CB)

The small blue penguin cutely waddled from behind the entrance curtain. Narrowing her eyes, she leaped forward and slid on the belly making all the way to the arena.

Once in, she did a spin attack similar to Crash Bandicoot's own attack zooming straight at Dingodile. The resulting attack literally knocked the hybrid off of his feet making him fall on his rear.

"Ow! What the?" Dingodile asked before noticing the penguin. "Oh, so we meet again."

Blitz blinked twice before looking down. "Are you… Actually here to help me?"

Penta proudly nodded. Blitz paused. Suddenly, he scooped Penta in his arms and started to smother her with kisses disgusting her AND Dingodile.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Blitz said between kisses. "Nobody had ever done that for me before! Not even my own teammates!"

Dingodile stuck out his tongue. "Don't be weird mate."

"And now, Mystery Fighter… Number… **Thirty**!"

"**WADDLE DEE!" **(Kirby)

Half of the audience looked in awe. A lone Waddle Dee with a blue bandana and a spear waddled out of the Ready Room. Looking up at the Eliminated Seating, he saw Kirby waving happily for him. Metaknight, while nowhere near as ecstatic as Kirby, waved as well. Waddle Dee gave a non-existent smile waving back and running down to the ring.

Jumping in, he suddenly noticed Vector and Makoto was watching him.

"One lone Waddle Dee? What good THAT would do?" Makoto asked.

Waddle Dee narrowed his eyes before running in front of Makoto. Putting his spear over him, he spun it around. Makoto and Vector looked in awe as Waddle Dee had actually managed to hover upwards using the technique. He then whacked Makoto on the head with the blunt end of his spear.

"Ow! That hurt!" Makoto said holding his head.

"I don't think he appreciate that comment." Vector chuckled.

"**RITA MORDIO!" **(To)

The brunette mage came out of the Ready Room with her arms crossed looking around.

"Ugh! I can't believe that I actually liked them talk me into entering this stupid tournament! I could have been studying blastia!" Rita complained stomping them. "What's the point of even entering when you know if you get an early draw, you are screwed?"

She then stepped into the ring. However, she continued walking straight as if oblivious to the chaos going around her.

"I mean if you have a late draw and suck at fighting, you could win this thing! How is that fair? Speaking of unfair, how dare that host ban some of my favourite spells?" Rita ranted walking past a confused Spyro and Pichu. "It is not my fault that these people can't find something to counter Tidal Wave!"

She then literally stomped between the fight of Ragna and Ryoma. The two swordsmen watched her walk off. Ragna put his finger around his ear while Ryoma nodded.

"Furthermore, this ramp goes on forever! What, have they actually made this long on purpose just to create dramatic effect? This isn't dramatic, this is boring! When I am going to be in the arena already?"

"You are already in it."

Rita paused before noticing that she was at the end of the ring opposite of the ramp. Turning around, he saw half of the fighters staring at her. She then realized how much of a tool she made herself look.

"I… I knew that!" Rita growled with a blush."

"**TESTAMENT!" **(GG)

The dark-haired androgynous man carried his blood-red scythe down to the ring with a raven flying after him. Walking down to the ring, he stepped in.

Making his way over to the fight between Pikachu and Agumon. Testament slammed his scythe down startling them.

"Hey! Haven't your mother ever told you it is rude to interrupt people's fights?" Agumon snapped.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu said angrily.

"Everyone else is already preoccupied." Testament said coldly. "Curse your luck that I chose to attack you!"

"No, curse YOUR luck!" Agumon snapped before he and Pikachu pounced.

"And now, the final fighter of this section…"

"**MARIO MARIO!" **(SSB)

The red-clad plumber came out to the classic Mario Bros theme and an enormous cheer. With a smile, he politely waved to the crowd before making him way down the ramp.

Luigi looked up in hope to see Mario coming. "Mario! Am-a I glad to see you!"

"Same-a here." The older brother grinned. "I thought you had fallen in the toilet!"

"Yeah, well…" Luigi started. "Huh? What?"

"Well, you had-a been in the bathroom for a long while." Mario shrugged. "I just assumed-a that something happened in there."

Luigi blinked twice. "Bro, I had been gone from the locker room for who-knows-how many sections and you think I was in the bathroom?"

"I know. Weird, huh?" Mario asked. "Well, it's-a okey-dokey! I am-a here for you!"

Luigi paused for a moment. He then narrowed his eyes in a surprisingly dark glare.

"Forget it! I-a already got my own ally helping me, anyway!" Luigi spat.

With that, he stomped off back to helping Guy with Caius leaving Mario to scratch his head in confusion.


	34. Section Fifteen Results

NOTE: I have an announcement to make. The next two Mystery Fighters you see will be the LAST Mystery Fighters of the tournament. I apologize that only four people got in but we are getting close to the finale and I wanted to make sure that I have exactly thirty people for the final section. I thank everyone who sent into their suggestions and again I apologize I didn't have much time to put your suggestions in.

**(The Arena)**

Judas snarled before raising his weapons to block Ignis' sharp claws while Relius looked on in interest. Judas had just ducked underneath an attack before stabbing Ignis with his sword following by a slash to the chest.

"My, you are quite persistent." Relius mused.

"Anyone would be persistent when fighting for survival." Judas said. "Moon Glare!"

With that, he did a slash making a phantom vision of a half-moon causing Ignis to stagger back. Judas took this chance to run over to Relius and slash at him.

That was until a green mechanical fist came out of Relius' cape and punched Judas hard in the stomach. Not only did the dark-haired man have the wind knocked out of him but he was sent flying across the arena until he had landed on his side in pain.

"Did you honestly assume that I was helpless without Ignis?" Relius asked with a small smirk. "I may let her do most of the fighting but I can fend for myself."

Judas coughed out a bit of blood. "I'll remember that."

"Pepper Breath!"

"Pika!"

A fireball and a bolt of electricity had clashed with each other. Agumon and Pikachu glared at each other before walking around in circles glaring each other down.

Agumon made the first attack charging straight at Pikachu and slashing at him. However, Pikachu leaped over the attack and smacked Agumon in the face causing him to stagger to the side stunned. The lizard Digimon recovered before glaring at the mouse Pokemon.

"Claw Attack!" Agumon shouted leaping at Pikachu slashing his claws at him twice. Pikachu jumped back to avoid the attacks until Agumon caught Pikachu with his mouth and spiked Pikachu to the ground.

"Admit it, Pikachu." Agumon said crossing his arms. "You had been in it for too long for you to beat me."

The yellow rodent got up angrily and surged electricity through his body.

Agumon shook his head. "All right. If you STILL want to go at it."

**(Announcer's Booth)**

"Dang! Pikachu and Agumon are really going at it, aren't they?" SSBFreak asked. "They are starting to remind me of Mario and Sonic."

"That's no surprise. Their respective franchises had always been rivals." Orange-Ratchet shrugged. "It is no shocker that their mascots went after each other."

Meanwhile, Tinyrocket was speaking on the phone. "So you CAN'T contact the security team? Then, how are we going to find out where that explosion came from?"

He then hanged up with a deep sigh.

"Still no word on where that explosion came from?" Orange-Ratchet frowned.

"No… And to make things worse, I can't contact the security team." Tinyrocket said burying his face with his hands.

"This is getting crazy." SSBFreak said. "Astaroth and Barbatos Goetia fighting in the hallways, several fighters attacking their nodal companions for no reason and now this."

"Thankfully, the night is almost over." Tiny sighed. "All we have to do is have at least two more sections so we could figure out what exactly is going on."

**(Eliminated Seating)**

"Come on, Agumon! You can do it!" Gabumon cheered.

"Try to ignore the pain and concentrate!" Lucario encouraged.

The Pokemon and Digimon were cheering for their respective nodal companions, Rainbow Dash flew into the Eliminated Seating humming the theme song of her franchise. She then made her way over to a seat.

Until the person sitting next to it saw her coming and rudely put their feet over the seat. Looking up, Rainbow Dash saw that it was Gaston.

"Taken." Gaston said simply.

Rainbow Dash grunted in disgust before flying off to fly another seat. He then noticed an empty seat next to Bahn. With a smile, she flew over.

"Yeah, do you mind if…?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Suddenly, Bahn slammed his palm on the empty seat. "Actually, I DO mind."

Rainbow Dash flew back stunned before growling. "What is everypony's problem?"

Getting annoyed, she flew over to another empty seat next to the Scorpion.

"Hey, could I…" Rainbow Dash started.

"No." The Scorpion said without taking his eyes (or at far as Rainbow Dash could tell) off of the arena.

"But you don't even…" Rainbow Dash said indignantly.

"You was about to ask if you can sit back." The Scorpion said looking at the pony. "And like I replied, the answer is no."

Rainbow Dash looked in disbelief. "What? Is this because I had beaten each of you guys in eliminations?"

"Actually, yes." The Scorpion said. "Some of the Mystery Fighters here are some of the most dedicated when it comes to fighting and yet they haven't gotten a single elimination. YOU on the other hand, are a pony on a show for little girls who attacks with rainbows."

"Hey! It is not MY fault I am so awesome!" Rainbow Dash snapped.

"Whatever. The answer is still no." The Scorpion said.

Rainbow Dash scoffed before flying off. Finally, she had noticed another seat.

"Hey, is this seat taken?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Two people looked up to reveal themselves to be Kairi and Sailor Jupiter. Rainbow Dash immediately froze thinking they were just going to be just as nasty.

"Sure, you can sit with us." Kairi smiled.

This took Rainbow Dash by surprise. "Wait. You are actually willing to sit up despite I had done better than you?"

Sailor Jupiter looked in confusion before narrowing her eyes. "Let me guess. The other Mystery Fighters didn't want you to sit next to them instead."

"No…" Rainbow Dash snarled. "Did it happen to you guys?"

"Yeah, they were upset that a couple of "not serious" girls did better than them." Kairi said rolling her eyes.

"Dang, don't talk about sore losers!" Rainbow Dash grumbled while sitting down. "He-men just can't accept that a girl did something better than a man."

"That's not even it! Well, it MAY be it for Gaston…" Sailor Jupiter exclaimed. "But it is not so much that they lost to a girl that they are upset but they lost to a "girly-girl."

"Yeah." Kairi said. "If people like Chun-Li or Samus Aran were Mystery Fighters and did better than them, then they wouldn't complain. What's wrong with wearing pink AND kicking butt at the same time?"

"Let's forget about them, girls." Sailor Jupiter grunted. "They are just bitter that they haven't even gotten that many eliminations to their names."

"Well, thanks for letting me sit with you guys." Rainbow Dash said.

"No problem." Sailor Jupiter said. "We totally knows how it feels."

**(The Arena)**

Cream and Cheese yelped before jumping to the side to avoid a dark wave sent of them. They looked to see Zato staring down at them with his arms crossed.

"You should have known better than to attack me from behind, child." Zato smirked.

"But you were about to do the same to Mr. Vector and that very loud man!" Cream said. "We had to do something!"

"Chao chao!" Cheese said angrily.

"Well, unfortunately that was still a grave mistake on your part." Zato said.

With that, he swung his arm sending some kind of small beast of darkness at the two. Cream shrieked in fear before using her wings to flap up avoiding the attack. However, Zato had turned himself into a shadowy devil and took flight after the child.

Cream yelped before flying out of the way to avoid the attack. Cheese immediately came to her rescue darting at Zato's face and hitting him hard knocking him away.

However, Zato had recovered in mid-air and stretched out his claw-like hand grabbing Cheese in his grasp.

"Cheese!" Cream gasped in horror. "Please! Let him go!"

Zato didn't listen. Instead, he just started to firm the hold of his grip not giving Cheese much room to breathe. Cream watched the whole thing with tears of fear in her eyes.

She quickly narrowed.

"LEAVE CHEESE ALONE!" Cream roared flying towards Zato and kicking him in the face with both feet. This made him let go of Cheese causing Cream to fly over and catch him.

"Cheese, are you all right?" Cream asked in concern.

The Chao weakly looked up and nodded.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Cream said before glaring at Zato. "Now let's get that bad man!"

Cheese nodded with a determined face before flying over to the black demon. Acting quickly, the Chao spun around in place.

Much to everyone's surprise, it created a tornado around him sucking him Zato in. The dark-user spun around a few times before he flew back quite dazed. Cream flew over and booted him off of the ring before he has a chance to recover.

Zato landed in Tales of Xillia. Unfortunately, he landed right in the middle of Rowen's Divine Streak arte which for those who don't know what it is, is a giant beam of holy light.

A wooden katana somehow managed to clash with two sharp claws. Hayato and Kurow shoved against each other trying to gain ground.

"Face it, junior. You are out of your league!" Hayato taunted.

"Having authority over me in the classroom doesn't mean you are better than me!" Kurow snapped.

"Oh really? You won't think so when I beat your pretty-face into the canvas!" Hayato said.

Kurow let out a maniacal laugh. "And you think I'M the arrogant one?"

With that, he shot out his foot catching Hayato in the stomach. With the gym teacher stunned, Kurow did a flip in place catching the middle-aged man in the chin.

Hayato flew up in the air in pain before flipping himself in mid-air and gracefully landed on the ground. Hayato then ran over and slammed his weapon onto the off-guard Kurow. The sociopath cried in pain feeling his sore shoulder. Hayato tried swinging his wooden sword onto but Kurow ducked underneath it. Quickly grabbing Hayato's arm, he threw him away.

Hayata flew until he crashed into Rita Mordio knocking the two of them down.

Rita got up angrily. "Hey, old man! Watch where you are flying!"

"Hey, kid!" Hayato said getting up just as indignant. "That is NOT how you talk to a teacher! Especially one like me!"

"Teacher? Pfft, yeah right. I am going to be bossed around by a GYM teacher!" Rita scoffed.

Hayato narrowed his eyes. "I got more important things to do. But I think I can spare some time to teach your some manners."

With that, he stabbed his wooden katana forward. Rita yelped before jumping to the side to avoid the attack. Out of anger, the mage got out a sash from behind her back smacking Hayato in the face.

"Laplace!" Rita shouted jumping up and whacking Hayato on the head with a book, followed up a kick to the chin.

Hayato staggered back and came out of his daze only to see Rita's sash heading towards him. Thinking quickly, he grabbed the cloth with his free hand. Pulling on the sash hard, he sent Rita flying towards him so he could give her a knee to the face.

Rita staggered back holding her face before glaring at Hayato. "That hurt, old man!"

"Watch your tongue before I rip it out!" The red-clad man roared before rushing over with a flaming fist. Rita yelped before jumping back to avoid the attack. The mage then launched her sash at Hayato. However, the middle-aged man caught it just like before.

"You have to do better than that to outsmart me, kiddo." Hayato warned.

"That's the thing. I don't have to try too hard." Rita smirked. "Ideal!"

With her shouted, purple balls of light spun around Rita's sash towards Hayato. Not expecting the move, he took the attack head-on striking him in the chest. Hayato fell onto his back dazed. Rita smirked before walking over and booting Hayato out of the ring.

Hayato landed in South Park where he whipped the main cast into shape.

Rita crossed her arms in triumph before walking off. She then saw Pichu tackle Senel out of the ring (and into Marvel where he slammed a Sentinel into the ground). Rita blinked twice before shrugging and walking off.

Blitz and Penta Penguin yelped before they ran into opposite directions nearly avoiding being fired of a stream of fire from Dingodile's flamethrower. The hybrid let out a dark chuckle.

"Come on, mates. Just because yer mama said ya can't play with fire doesn't ya have ta listen ta her!" Dingodile taunted.

Blitz raised a finger. "Um, yeah but on most times, just like here, she is right."

All the Road Rover got as a reply is Dingodile shooting a stream of fire at him. Blitz yelped before he did a strange dance trying to avoid the flames.

That was until Penta Penguin climbed onto Dingodile's flamethrower and pecked into the back of his head a few times. Dingodile cried in pain before trying to get the penguin off of him. Blitz saw his chance and ran forward gave Dingodile a hard scratch in the chest.

Dingodile roared in pain before using the handle of his flamethrower to smack Blitz in the face causing him to stagger to the side. Penta took advantage of this distraction to leap down and used her spin attack knocking Dingodile off of the feet.

The pyromaniac yelped before landing on his side in pain. He sat up glaring daggers at the guilty party.

"So ya two think ya are so cute, huh?" Dingodile asked. "Well, ya won't think you are so cute when turned to a crisp!"

With that, he aimed at the sky. Blitz looked in confusion as Penta's pupils shrank. Then, several shots went from Dingodile's into the air. Blitz's ears drooped.

"Mother…"

He and Penta started to run around trying not to get burn to cinders by falling balls of fire. Dingodile looked on at the display laughing heartily.

A stray ball of fire stopped in front of Penta causing the poor bird to yelp in pain. Whirling around, she waddled off in the opposite direction.

However as she did so, she noticed a shadow covering her. Looking back up, she saw the devilish face of Dingodile smirking at her.

Blitz skidded to a stop and turned to the side. His eyes widened in horror when he saw Penta frantically jump out of the way to avoid a stream of fire. This left her easy pickings to boot out of the ring.

"Hey! That was just a penguin!" Blitz said looking surprisingly furious.

"Oy! She attacked ME first!" Dingodile countered.

"So? Pick on someone your own size!" Blitz snapped.

Dingodile gave a smirk immediately draining all of Blitz's courage.

"For the record, I am technically smaller than you." Blitz said sheepishly.

Penta landed in Mario Party 5 where she joined an army of penguins shoving Waluigi into freezing water.

Sparks flew as a katana clashed against a strange-looking sword and they struggle to gain ground on each other. However due to the larger size of the strange sword, the wielder of it shoved it forward sending him opponent back.

Ryoma staggered back a few steps before recovering in time to see Ragna the Bloodedge swinging his huge sword at him. Thinking quickly, he leaped back nearly avoiding the attack.

"Hell's Fang!" Ragna shouted engulfing his free hand in dark energy and punching forward catching Ryoma in the chest. The samurai staggered back holding his chest. Suddenly, he noticed dark orbs flying from him into Ragna's gauntlet.

"What the?" Ryoma asked.

Ragna merely raised his gauntlet. "I have the power to drain life from my opponents. Whenever I hit you with my attacks, part of your health becomes mine. I suppose you're regretting clashing swords with me now, huh?"

Ryoma narrowed his eyes. "No. It just makes me even more determined not to get hit by you."

With that, the dark-haired man stabbed his katana forward. Ragna easily blocked it. However, this left him open to a kick to the shin. With Ragna distracted, his foe quickly slashed him in the chest causing him to stagger back.

Ryoma then jumped up into the air and put his sword over him. However, Ragna saw the attack coming.

"Inferno Divider!" Ragna shouted doing a jumping uppercut with his sword blocking the incoming attack. This also allowed him to quickly kick Ryoma in the stomach knocking the blue-clad man out of the air.

Ryoma landed hard on his back but quickly flipped back onto his feet. He quickly poked his sword forward forcing Ragna to quickly block it. Ragna tried to counter with a swing of his own but Ryoma easily leaped over the attack and slammed the handle of his katana into Ragna's forehead.

Ragna staggered back before Ryoma slammed his handle forward again. This time into Ragna's stomach knocking the wind out of him. Ragna coughed a couple of times before standing up straight with a snarl.

"All right. That's it." Ragna growled before jumping up in the air. "Belial Edge!"

With that, he did a rushing downwards stab towards Ryoma. The dark-skinned man's eyes widened before preparing to block. However due to the speed the attack was going plus the added strength from Ragna's sword, Ryoma was being forced back.

When the attack was done, Ryoma found himself staggering a couple of steps back.

"Dead Spike!" Ragna shouted sending a ghostly figure at Ryoma crashing into him and sending him out of the ring.

Ryoma landed in Last Blade where he got into a duel with Moriya which ended in a draw.

"Tiger Shot!"

Testament growled as he raised his scythe to block a red arch-like projectile. Running forward (with his raven flying after him), he slashed at Sagat. The shirtless man stepped back before kicking hard with his foot catching Testament in the face. The dark-clad man staggered back feeling the full brunt of the attack.

"You are really starting to irritate me." Testament said with a growl.

Sagat merely scoffed. "Aside from the fact I had already fought people who uses dangerous weapons like your scythe, why do you think I will be intimidated by someone in an outfit mostly wore by women?"

Testament's eyes widened before snarling. "That's it. I am going to add a matching scar to you!"

Sagat returned the snarl as he got into his stance. He then rushed forward throwing a few punches. Testament raised his scythe to block the barrage. However, a fist had found its way into Testament's face forcing him to step back. Sagat then grabbed Testament and gave three hard knees into his stomach.

Once Sagat was done, Testament collapsed on his knees clutching his stomach trying to get his wind back. Sagat's kicks really hurt. Using his scythe to prop himself up, he poked it at Sagat only for him to easily jump back.

"How someone so big be so fast?" Testament asked in disbelief. He then did some kind of defensive stance before beckoning his raven to attack. Sagat ducked underneath the bird and darted straight Testament.

However, he was stopped when a blood red web wrapped. Despite taken completely off-guard, the Emperor of Muay Thai snarled before struggling to get the web off. He managed to succeed but shortly after, Testament kicked him in the stomach before smacking him in the face.

Sagat staggered back before recovering. "Where in blazes did that net come from?"

Testament merely smirked. "Let's just say that I am known for my traps. And not ones involving gender."

Sagat growled before running forward. "Tiger Knee!"

With that, he did a swift leaping knee strike. The knee struck Sagat in the face knocking him away.

"Tiger Uppercut!" Sagat yelled. The crowd cheered as he did his trademark uppercut striking Testament multiple times. The androgynous man fell to the ground like a stone.

That was until Testament managed to recover in mid-air. Sending out a skull with a glowing aura, it struck Sagat in the face. This caused his raven to send several feathers at the large man stunning him further. Testament landed on the ground and charged at Sagat with all of his strength managing to make his foe tumble out of the ring.

Sagat landed in Viewtiful Joe where he fought against Frost Tiger.

Testament gave a smirk crossing his arms in success. He turned around to see Waddle Dee shoving Rita out of the ring (and into Harry Potter putting everyone in Hogsworth to shame in terms of magic.) Raising an eyebrow wondering how a lackey got an elimination, he shrugged before walking off.

**(Hotel; Basement)**

The basement was a complete mess. Every piece of the basement was totalled including the machinery and everyone was scattered around the ground with bruises and dust all over them.

Blaze slowly opened her eyes before propping herself on her hands with a dazed look on her face. Suddenly, they bugged out.

"TINY!"

The purple cat wasted no time jumping to her feet and looking around. Then, she saw Tiny's large body lying on the ground. With a gasp, she immediately ran over to Tiny and knelt down.

"Tiny! Tiny!" Blaze said shaking Tiny's body. "Please get up! Please!"

The tiger didn't wake up. Blaze bit her lip trying her best to fight tears. If Tiny never opened his eyes, that would be her fault for foolishly running out of the Recovery Room by herself. She didn't want someone who tried so hard to protect to get hurt or worse.

Suddenly, she heard something. The sound of a groan. Her eyes widened when she saw that Tiny was slowly coming through.

"Tiny?" Blaze asked in a half-plead.

The large man slowly opened his eyes to see Blaze.

"Blaze?" Tiny asked weakly.

"Tiny!" The flame-user smiled. "You are all right!"

The tiger paused before sitting up. "Oh, Tiny guess so! What happened?"

Blaze merely looked at the unconscious form of Eggman Nega. "That man had underestimated his own invention. When you pulled out that plug, you had caused a huge explosion."

Tiny's ears drooped. "Oops… Sorry."

"Sorry? If it wasn't for you, that madman would have had the power and who knew what would become of me!" Blaze said. Suddenly, she realized something. "Speaking of the power…"

Blaze then held out her hand summoned a flame in her hand. It then spread to her arm.

"Ooh…" Tiny said in awe.

"I still have it…" Blaze said looking at Tiny. "Tiny, let's get out of here!"

The muscular feline nodded. "Tiny know that but where Tiny and Blaze go?"

"I like to say the Recovery Room which I SHOULD had been in the first place." Blaze said looking around. "But as of right now, ANYWHERE is better than here."

"Tiny agree." Tiny said narrowing his eyes.

With that, the two got up and ran off before the villains had started to wake up. Just in time too because no sooner than when the two left, Eggman Nega started to come to.

"Ugh…. What happened?" He asked. Suddenly, his eyes widened. "Oh no! The power!"

He then looked around. Particularly for Blaze but found that she was nowhere to be seen. He growled before slamming his fist on the ground.

"Dang it! I was so close!" Eggman Nega lamented. "Now what?"

Suddenly, he saw something shine from the corner of his shaded eyes. Turning his head, he looked to the side to see a red sparkle. Raising an eyebrow, he crawled over on all fours.

"Is that…?" Eggman Nega asked slowly.

Suddenly, he smirked evilly.

**(Hotel; Hallway)**

Tails yelped as he spun his tails around to fly out. He narrowly avoiding being smashed into by Jet and his board. Turning around, the green duck flew around with a leaf in each of his hand.

Tails narrowed his eyes before getting out a ring and throwing it at Jet. It made a small explosion knocking Jet off of his board. Seeing his chance, Tails ran forward punching his fist out. However, Jet quickly blocked the attack. He then shot his foot out catching Tails in the stomach and knocking him away.

"Sonic must die!" Jet roared.

Tails growled before getting up. "Jet! Snap out of it! You and Sonic may not have the most healthy of relationships but you never resort to something like this!"

"That was before I realized how much I hated him!" Jet growled.

"No, that was before KUROW made me THINK you realized!" Tails snapped.

"The time for talk is going." Jet said swinging one of his leaves at Tails sending a small tornado at Tails. The fox yelped before flying up narrowly avoiding the attack. With a growl, he flew towards Jet punching him in the face.

Meanwhile, Gemel jumped back to avoid getting smashed into the ground by two giant hands behind held together. The robot then swung his metallic fist into the stomach of Storm the Albatross knocking the wind out of him. Activating his jet-pack, he sprang himself up giving Storm a hard upper-cut.

Storm staggered back before angrily recovering. "Storm SMASH!"

"Hulk SUE!" Gemel said mocking Storm's voice. The hulking bird growled before grabbing at the monochrome robot. He had managed to catch him by his face. Storm then proceeded to smash Gemel a few times against the wall making a few unsightly cracks in it.

Storm then effortlessly threw Gemel away. The robot sprawled across the ground before slowly getting up groaning. He then saw Storm running towards him putting his hands together over his head.

The giant bird slammed his twin fists on the ground making a big smash. Storm smirked evilly. Suddenly, he found something crashing into him forcing him to stagger forward. Turning around, he saw Gemel aiming a gun at him.

"Betcha didn't know I could teleport, eh?" Gemel taunted.

Bean the Dynamite jumped back to avoid being smashed into the ground by the giant fist of Bark the Polarbear. Bean quickly kicked Bark in the stomach but it only did nothing more than to annoy him.

"Give it up, traitor!" Bark growled. "We are far too determined for screen-time that we can't lose!"

"Too determined! It is not even your OWN determination! It is Kurow's own!" Bean snapped. "If that even makes sense!"

"Shut up!" Bark roared punching at Bean. "Can't you see Sonic had been hogging all our glory?"

The duck weaved his head out of the attack. "Can't you see that this is EXACTLY what Kurow wants?"

With that, Bean slid underneath Bark's leg. The large bear looked between his legs only for Bean to kick stagger forward. Bark turned around angrily and charged forward over to Bean grabbing his fellow Sonic the Fighters fighter with his hands. Bean struggled to get out of the way.

That was when the duck pecked Bark in the face a few times forcing the polar bear to hold his face in pain.

Bean shook his head. "You would had never had fallen for that if you weren't a tool, man. Well, you always were one but still…"

Tails yelled before crashing into the wall. The fox slid off the ground before groaning before dizzily getting up. He then saw Jet flying towards him on his board. With a yelp, he sat up narrowing avoiding getting slashed at by Jet's leaves.

Jet tried again but this time, Tails was ready. Spinning his twin tails, he had parried Jet's slash. Despite this, Jet continued the advance swinging his strange weapons wildly at Tails who yelped and jumped back out of the way.

"Go, Magic Hand!" Tails yelled.

Suddenly, a boxing glove attached to a spring-like arm came out of the ground from nowhere and did a hard uppercut to Jet's chin sending the green-feathered duck flying through the air before landing hard on his back unconscious.

Tails panted heavily relieved that he had won. Turning around, he saw Bark crashed into a wall (victim of Bean's bombs) and slid off knocked out as well. He also saw Gemel casually sitting on a beaten Storm.

"All right! We did it!" Tails cheered.

"Do you think that should undo Kurow's brainwashing?" Gemel asked.

"I sure hope you." Tails said sighing in relief.

Suddenly, they all heard a voice.

"Excuse me but could Bark the Polarbear make his way to the Entry Room for his entry?"

Tails' eyes widened. "Oh no! What are we going to do?"

Suddenly, the three were noises. Turning their heads, they saw Bark slowly waking up.

"Bark!" Bean said rushing over. "Are you all right? Are you hurt! How many wings do I have? No, wait! How many feathers do I have? How many…"

"SHUT UP!"

The sudden shout forced Bean to fly backwards until he landed on his rear. He looked up to see Bark glaring angrily at him.

"Why must you always shout everything you yell!?" Bark shouted. "It drives me crazy and you know it! I swear that you are without a doubt the most annoying person I had ever…"

That was until Bean leaped onto him and wrapped his arms around Bark's neck surprising him. The yellow bear sat in confusion.

"Um, what is with you?" Bark asked before looking around. "Better yet. Where am I and why Tails and his robot friend here? Or these two on the ground unconscious?"

"Um, we can explain later." Tails said. "Listen, it is your turn to enter the arena soon. Would you be all right to fight?"

Bark blinked twice before getting up. "Um, sure… I don't know whatever you guys are doing but um… good luck."

"You too!" Bean said with a thumbs-up.

Bark slowly nodded before walking off.

"All right! We had rescued three of the captives!" Gemel exclaimed with an unseen smile.

"I just hope the others will have the same amount of luck." Tails frowned.

**(The Arena)**

"Phantom Edge!"

Judas then did a couple of slashes to the torso of Relius before doing a slashing dash to the giant marionette. However, this left him open for Relius to run over and gave the deceased man a knee to the face knocking him away. Judas recovered with a growl before slashing downwards.

"Moon Glare!" Judas shouted doing a downwards slash. Relius got out his mechanical arm from his cape to block his attack. However, he was unable to avoid the kick to the stomach causing him to stagger back.

Relius winced holding his stomach. He then looked up to see Judas casting a spell.

"Negative Gate!" The masked man shouted as a giant dark sphere appeared around Relius and started to strike him. The blonde man cried out in pain. However, Judas wasn't done yet.

"Evil Sphere!" Judas yelled as several smaller spheres spun around striking Relius dealing more pain.

Judas watched as the mad scientist collapsed on his hands and knees panting heavily. The dark-haired man ran in for the kill.

That was until he stopped to block a strike from Ignis. Parrying her sharp claws, Judas did a series of quick slashes with his weapons. Ignis staggered back but floated in place. Then, she turned into a buzzsaw heading towards Judas.

The dark-haired man's eyes widened before he dove to the side nearly avoiding being slashed in pieces. However, this left him open to Relius using his mechanical arm to punch him in the back knocking him down.

"Admit it, you are out of your league." Relius taunted with a smirk.

"Tough talk from someone who needs someone to fight with him." Judas growled before getting up.

Relius merely shrugged. "Say what you will but either way, there is no avoiding that you are losing."

Judas growled as he clutched his weapons. Even if Relius was right, he knew that he can't give up.

Suddenly, Ignis had electricity surging through her startling Relius and Judas. The two looked down to see Pichu smiling cutely at them.

"Well, well, well." Relius smirked. "Can't you an interesting-looking specimen?"

"Get away!" Judas demanded. "These two are dangerous!"

Pichu blinked twice before scampering over to Ignis.

"PICHU!"

The baby version of Pikachu then summoned a lightning bolt onto him striking Ignis hard. Judas looked in awe as the magenta marionette flew towards Relius tackling him and sending them both of the ring.

Relius landed in Sly Cooper where the Guru used his voodoo magic to possess him.

Ragna watched as Judas (more or less) congratulated Pichu for getting rid of Relius.

"Uh-oh. If there is one thing that madman did right was distracted that ghost away from me." Ragna frowned. "I better make myself scarce."

With that, he ran off making sure that Judas wasn't looking in his direction. Suddenly, he tripped over something and fell straight on his face.

"Ow! Who left that lying around?" Ragna groaned before looking back.

He then found that he tripped over the duelling duo of Pikachu and Agumon.

Agumon looked up angrily. "Hey! What were you thinking interrupting our fight!?"

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu exclaimed just as upset.

"I was trying to get away from that ghost and you were in the way!" Ragna said pointing at Judas. The two looked at the masked man before looking back at Ragna.

"I don't see any ghost." Agumon said. "Just that masked man."

"That masked man IS the ghost!" Ragna exclaimed.

Agumon narrowed his eyes. "Sounds pretty fishy if you ask me. I think you only said that because you wanted an excuse for interrupting our fights."

Ragna looked in disbelief. "Are you kidding me?"

Pikachu then went over to Ragna's face and smacked his tail against the swordsman's face.

"Ow! That's it! You asked for it!" Ragna roared getting up.

With that, he sent his sword at the two small creatures. However, the two rivals jumped back from the attack.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon shouted sending a fireball at Ragna who easily blocked the projectile with his sword. However, this left open to Pikachu rushing over and tackling his foot knocking him to the ground.

Ragna snarled before kicking his leg out at Pikachu catching him in the face knocking him away. The white-haired man then got up to his feet to attack Agumon.

Until Agumon came from behind and grabbed Ragna's leg causing him to fall flat on his face. Pikachu smirked before sending a bolt of electricity striking the downed man.

Ragna growled before getting up. That was when the two decided to attack at once. Ragna winced being unable to avoid the attacks. Pikachu's attack was too quick despite all of his fatigue and made it impossible to counter until Agumon's attacks hurt hard. Then, Agumon grabbed both of Ragna's legs. Jumping up, he felt the swordsman flipping over the ropes.

Ragna landed in a graveyard. Looking around, he gulped nervously.

"Oh, great." Ragna frowned. "Out of the frying pan and into the fire. I just HAD to land in a graveyard."

"Hello!"

Ragna yelped before turning around. He saw a small white ghost smiling cutely at him.

"Hey, there! Judging from the way you came here, I'll say that you are from one of those UVR spin-offs I heard so much about." The ghost said.

Ragna paused in his spot.

"Thank goodness you had landed here. I see the outcomes of people who landed in random nodes when they are eliminated." The ghost winced. "Even as a ghost, it is a painful to see."

Ragna's eyebrow twitched.

"But don't worry because you are safe now!" The ghost beamed. "Because I am Casper, the friendly…"

"GHOST!" Ragna yelled at the top of his lungs.

Casper jumped as he watched Ragna run out of the graveyard leaving a large trail of dust behind him.

He then put his hands on his hips in an annoyed fashion. "Sheesh, if I had a dollar for every time that happened, I would be ri… actually, no, I won't! What a ghost need with money, anyway?"

Vector the Crocodile raised his arms just as Makoto ran forward doing a series of punches. Despite blocked all of them, Vector winced feeling the power behind the punches. Makoto then found an opening doing a punch to Vector's snout causing him to stagger back. Makoto then crouched low.

"Tiger Bazooka!" Makoto shouted sending a flaming head of a tiger out of his hands straight into Vector's stomach knocking him down. Vector groaned before slowly getting up.

"This guy is more than just mouth." Vector mused. "Looks like I have to step it up."

With that, he ran around readying a fist. Makoto saw this and did the same. The two fists collided each other forcing both fighters to step back a few steps.

Makoto then ran over to Vector and threw another punch. However, the detective saw it coming and quickly caught it. Using his strength, he easily threw Makoto over his shoulder and slammed him onto the ground.

Makoto groaned in pain before kicking his foot catching Vector in the stomach forcing him to stagger back in pain. Makoto then leaped up to his feet and did a loud yell catching Vector with an uppercut knocking him back. The green-scaled man staggered back holding his head not from the uppercut but the loud shout.

"Geez! Turn down the volume!" Vector winced. "And they call ME a loudmouth!"

"What? Don't people usually shout out their feelings when fighting?" Makoto asked.

"Not at THAT volume!" Vector said in annoyance.

"Oh, you are just jealous because you realize how unmotivated you sound!" Makoto growled before crossing his arms.

Vector narrowed his eyes at this. Coughing a couple of times, he took in a deep breath.

"_Team Chaotixxxxx! They're detectives you want on your sideeeee! Team Chaotixxxxx! They're detectives tracking down your crimessssss!"_

Makoto (and everyone else) immediately held their heads in pain from Vector's loud and painfully off-key singing. Then, the force of the singing sent Makoto flying backwards until he landed back-first into a turnbuckle. The force of the blow had made his long headband fall off.

Makoto slowly got up with wobbling in place with stars around his head. Vector couldn't help but smirk.

"Well, how's THAT for non-motivation?" Vector taunted.

With that, he ran forward. Makoto looked in time just to have the leader of Team Chaotix dealt a deadly uppercut to Makoto's chin sending the dark-haired man flying out of the ring.

Makoto landed in Street Fighter III. The Makoto of that node promptly punched him into the sky.

Vector smirked dusting his gloved hands together before turning around to regroup with Cream. His smirk immediately vanished when he saw Spyro the Dragon gently shoving her out of the ring (and into MySims where she had a tea party with Poppy and Dolly Dearheart.)

"Hey!" Vector roared getting the dragon's attention. "That was a kid you just eliminated!"

"Hey, believe it or not, she challenged ME." Spyro said in his defence. "Be grateful I eliminated without harming her."

Vector growled before rolling up imaginary sleeves. "Cream is a relative of a very close friend of mine! I am not going to let you get away with that!"

He then advanced forward. That was until Mario ran between the two putting his arms out to protect Spyro.

"Cool off, Vector! I-a saw the whole thing!" Mario scolded. "Cream DID-A challenge Spyro first and he-a managed to get her out of the ring without hurting her."

"Back down, Mazza. It is between me and the Vanilla Spyro." The reptile said darkly.

"I'm-a sorry but I can't let you do that." The plumber said narrowing his eyes.

"All right! You asked for it!" Vector roared.

With that, he charged forward punching at Mario. However, the red-clad man had proven quite agile despite his portly form and easily jumped over the attack before landing straight on Vector's head causing a loud cheer.

Vector staggered forward a step but quickly recovered swinging his tail behind him. He had managed to trip up Mario sending him flat on his face. Vector then did a belly flop onto Mario. The short man cried out in pain. Vector got up, picked up the stunned plumber and threw him over the ropes.

However, Mario had much more fight than that and grabbed the top rope using it to swing back into the arena. Seeing this, Vector growled taking in a deep breath, he breathed in and let out a loud stream of fire. Mario's eyes widened.

He then got out some kind of device on his back pumping it full of water. Not wasting any time, he sent out a stream of fire negating the fire.

"Thanks, F.L.U.D.D." Mario said.

"I am programmed to serve." The device said.

As Mario put F.L.U.D.D. away (somehow), he saw Vector rushing over with another punch. Thinking quickly, he got out a yellow cape and swung it.

Vector punched forward only to find that he was punching in the opposite direction of his attack. He was so confused that he noticed Mario grabbing his tail until it was too late. Using a surprisingly amount of strength, Mario swung the green-scaled reptile around a few times gaining momentum.

"So long, Big Vector!" Mario shouted letting go of Vector's tail sending him soaring straight out of the ring.

Vector landed in DJ Hero where he became one of the best disc jockeys around.

"Please! I don't want to do this!" Boman Delgado pleaded.

That was before he quickly ducked underneath a thrown spear. He stood up straight to see Waddle Dee getting out another spear out of nowhere.

"Please! I do not wish to harm someone that is literally ten times smaller than me." Boman begged.

Waddle Dee didn't listen. He merely waddled over and swung his spear at Boman's feet. The young man quickly jumped back to avoid the attack.

"It looks like you are not taking no for an answer." The black-skinned man sighed.

Deciding that he had no choice but to fight Waddle Dee, he muttered out an apology before making his way over while getting into a boxing stance. At the same time, Waddle Dee puffed himself full of air similar to the way Kirby does.

Waddle Dee swung his spear at Boman only for the larger person to swerve his head to the head and sent out a giant fist hitting Waddle Dee and sending him flying away. However, the minion of King Dedede flipped in mid-air and floated back to Boman.

Boman shook his head in hopelessness before punching forward. However, this time Waddle Dee saw the attack coming and quickly blocked the attack with his spear. Unfortunately, due to the obvious size and strength difference, Waddle Dee found himself flying backwards.

Boman sighed. "Now do you get it? The difference between is too high. Surrender and leave and I won't eliminate you."

Waddle Dee landed on his feet looking a little less confident now. Suddenly, he narrowed his eyes in determination. Kirby, Metaknight and King Dedede never gave up so when should he? Readying his spear, he got ready to throw it. Using all of his strength in his stubby arms, he launched his spear.

Where he flew straight past Boman and into a turnbuckle. The large man blinked twice in confusion.

When he turned around to point out his opponent's blunder, he saw Waddle Dee dashing at him. The minion swung his spear at Boman's shin causing the high-school student to hop up and down holding his chin. Waddle Dee then floated up and slammed his spear into Boman's stomach.

Getting a mouth full of painful air, he held his stomach while gritting his teeth. Waddle Dee continued the assault by smacking Boman on the head. The young man held his head before blindly launching out an elbow. He had managed to hit Waddle Dee knocking him away.

While Waddle Dee was flying in mid-air, Boman ran over to the airborne foe and grabbed him before throwing him down. The vertical-challenge creature hit the ground hard and winced in pain. Boman sighed before bending down to pick up Waddle Dee.

That was until Waddle Dee sprang to life. Jumping up, he spun his spear around levitating upwards and dealing several strikes to Boman's chest. As the religious man staggered back, Waddle Dee did a dropkick to his face. It was weak but it was more than enough to send him over the ropes.

Boman landed in Rage of the Dragons where he had a deep discussion about religion with Elias.

Waddle Dee landed on the ground jumping up and down happily at his success so far. However, his victory was short-lived when he heard a loud noise. Turning around, he saw Pikachu tackling Testament out of the arena (and into Star Wars where Jabba the Hutt saw him, mistook him for a girl and tried to have him captured. Very, very, VERY stupid mistake.) Waddle Dee gulped nervously before walking off.

**(Recovery Room)**

Shoma screamed in disbelief. "When is Luigi going to get here?"

"Not for a while, I'm afraid." Jude said pointing up at the screen. "Still, he is still in the arena."

"I don't believe this!" Shoma exclaimed. "Blaze is who-knows-where with the power and we are just standing around twiddling our thumbs!"

"Shoma, we need all the help we can get." Nagare said calmly. "And that includes Luigi."

"No, I actually with the young man's bull-headed idea." Faust said sternly. "Blaze is wandering around with that strange power that could cause her serious pain and we don't even know if she is with the heroes!"

"Yeah, I say that we take action now!" Aila nodded.

"Besides, if I am not mistaken, you AND I have to go into the arena next, Jude." Faust said. "And we need to direct these people to find the others."

"Yeah, but what about Luigi?" Jude asked.

"It seems that we have no choice but to have the doctors tell him that we gone off with him." Nagare said.

"I suppose." Jude said looking down.

"Don't worry, guys." Estelle said. "We will alert Luigi as soon as he gets to the Recovery Room. You guys worry about helping Flynn and the others."

"Don't worry, Estelle. We will." Jude said turning to the others. "Are you guys ready?"

Faust spun his scalpel like a baton and nodded. Shoma beat his huge bat into his hand. Aila tapped her shoulder with a smirk and Nagare merely crossed his arms.

Jude gave a small smirk. "I take that as a yes."

**(Dome; Hallway)**

Fio rolled to the side before gritting her teeth and fired several shots from a machine gun. Crunch Bandicoot narrowed his eyes before raising his metal arm to block the non-lethal bullets.

Seeing that her attack failed, Fio decided to switch to close-range getting out a pair of tonfas and rushing forward. She swung one of her weapons at Crunch who once again blocked it with his arm. However, Fio quickly kicked Crunch in the stomach.

"Crunch, snap out of it!" Fio pleaded.

The bandicoot growled. "No! I need more screentime!"

"Crunch, this isn't the way to get it!" Fio said. "Heck, you were the one who suggested we follow Snake, Luigi and the others!"

"I didn't know what I was missing." The strongman said darkly.

With that, she grabbed Fio by arm and threw her hard in the wall. The young girl crashed hard before falling on the ground. She groaned before weakly looking up. Her eyes then widened when she saw Crunch charging at her. Acting quickly, she got rolled to the side just as Crunch kicked causing an unsightly crack in the face.

Fio quickly got out a gun and fired. However instead of bullets, the gun fired blue orbs and moved in a bouncing motion. Despite taken back by this, Crunch quickly blocked the orbs. However, he was unprepared for Fio running up to him and throwing a few punches to the stomach.

Once she was done, she jumped back getting into her stance. "How are you doing, Guilmon?"

"Fair." Guilmon said as he and Nash circled each other casting each other feral glares. The two were getting ready to make their move.

Then, Nash made the first move jumping at Guilmon baring his sharp teeth. Guilmon narrowed his eyes before ducking down to not only avoid the attack but also do a jumping headbutt catching Nash in the stomach.

Despite taken the attack head-on, Nash flipped backwards landing on his feet. He then did a series of punches at his opponent who quickly blocked with his arms. However, he found how difficult it was due to Nash's metal body.

However, Guilmon found an opening and spun around whipping Nash in the torso.

"Rock Breaker!" Guilmon shouted flipping forward and engulfing his claws in fire. He hit Nash straight on the head knocking him down on his face. Guilmon then latched onto his back and did a series of scratches.

Nash cried out in pain before getting up throwing onto his back. Nash then pounced at Guilmon while he was down trying to bite his head off.

However, Guilmon was quickly was managing to catch the shark before his teeth could reach him. The two struggled trying to gain ground on each other. Guilmon growled with beads of sweat filling his face.

Then, he found the strength to throw Nash into the wall. He quickly sprang to life and lunged at Nash.

Fio yelped before jumping back narrowing avoiding being punching into the ground. Taking advantage of the distraction, Fio whacked Crunch in the face with her tonfa. Crunch snarled before kicking his foot out catching Fio in the stomach. The mercenary flew backwards until she landed on her back.

Fio groaned before weakly getting up to see Crunch getting ready to charge. Despite in pain, Fio narrowed her eyes before doing the way. The two were about to crash with each other.

Suddenly, Fio slid through Crunch's legs. The bandicoot's eyes widened before looking down to see two bombs at his feet.

BOOM!

Thankfully, the explosives weren't that large but more than enough to send Crunch flying up in the air until he hit his head on the ceiling. He was long unconscious before he landed on his face. Fio took in a deep breath wiping some sweat from her brow.

Suddenly, Nash crashed into the wall next to her. She jumped as Nash slid off the wall unconscious. Turning her head, he saw Guilmon panting heavily. However, he soon went back to his innocent look.

"Are you all right, Fio?" Guilmon asked in concern.

"It's all right. I'm okay." The young girl said. "You?"

"Couldn't be better." Guilmon said before his ears drooped. "Too bad Crunch and Nash are not."

"Don't worry. With nobody else here, they SHOULD go back to normal." Fio reassured. "Hopefully they wake up in time to help us clean things up."

**(The Arena)**

Billy Kane and Geary lunged at each other wearing a culgel staff and broom-arm respectively before swinging their weapons at each other. The two growled shoving against each other trying to gain ground on each other.

However, Billy found an opening kicking Geary in the stomach knocking him back. The British man followed it up by smacking Geary to the face sending him staggering to the side. Billy leaped forward to continue the assault.

Until Geary recovered in time to whirl around smacking Billy in the face with his broom followed by a hard knee to the stomach.

Billy clutched his gut in pain. "How are you so strong? The rest of your fellow Nitro Kart bosses didn't do too hot!"

Geary merely smirked. "There is a reason why I am the last boss players face before racing against Velo."

"How does being the second-to-last racing boss have ANYTHING to do with a FIGHTING tournament?" Billy quizzed.

Geary paused. "Shut up! That's why!"

Billy shook his head before planting his staff firmly in the ground to vault himself into the air. On the way down, he put his staff down underneath. Geary's eyes widened before using his broom-arm to block the attack.

However, Billy was quick to make up for his mistake by spinning his staff around summoning flames around his staff striking Geary in the face multiple times before knocking the cleaning-obsessed robot away.

Geary sprawled across the ground a few times before landing on his back. He groaned before getting up holding his head. He looked down only to gasp when he had black chars all over him.

"How dare you?" Geary roared with red eyes. "I had already gotten a charred mark from the last section."

Billy merely smirked. "Can't drill for oil with digging in the mud!"

"Who needs to get dirty when you are perfection?" Geary roared.

"Well, seeing that you are dirty now… Does that mean you are not perfect?" Billy asked.

Geary narrowed his eyes. Deciding to switch weapons, he turned his broom into a gun. Billy narrowed his eyes getting ready to block or deflect any bullets shot at him. Geary aimed at firing.

Only for it to shoot bubbles much to Billy's confusion. Before the pole-fighter could say anything, he found himself slipping on soapy water and fell onto his back. Geary smirked before walking over and stomping at Billy. However, the blonde man quickly put his staff in front of him blocking the stomp. Thinking quickly, he shot his foot out catching Geary in the stomach.

The android staggered back allowing Billy to get up slowly and walk away from the soapy water to avoid another slip. He then extended his staff sending part of it to explode in flames forcing Geary to fly back.

Geary landed on his back but quickly got up angrily. "All right! That's it!"

With that, he went behind his back. Billy got ready to block anything Geary threw at him.

That was until Geary threw a gear surrounded by more soapy bubbles rolling at Billy. Billy was too stunned to move. The gear promptly ran him over. Geary walked over with a smug smirk to see Billy dazed with his entire body sparkling. Nodding his head, he grabbed Billy by the legs and threw him out of the ring.

Billy landed in Team Fortress 2 where he promptly beat Spy into the ground when he blew cigarette smoke in his face by mistake.

Blitz let out a loud high-pitched scream diving to the side to avoid a stream of fire. Dingodile gave a dark chuckle before shooting a fireball forcing Biltz to dive to the side.

"This is way too easy, mate!" Dingodile grinned. "But at the same time way too fun!"

Blitz got up only for Dingodile to knock him onto his rear with his flamethrower gun. Blitz slowly got up narrowing his eyes.

"How dare you?" Blitz growled. "You will pay for making a fool out of me!"

"Said the mate that is disrespected by EVERYONE in their node. Including his own teammates." Dingodile snarked.

Blitz winced as if he had been punched in the gut. "That's it! Now I am mad!"

With that, he pounced at Dingodile. The pyromaniac not expecting the sudden burst of courage took a harsh scratch to the stomach. Dingodile growled in pain before punching Blitz in the face knocking him back a couple of steps.

Blitz recovered just to see Dingodile aiming his gun at him. The Doberman yelped before ducking underneath a stream of fire. Acting quickly, he dashed forward shoving his shoulder into Dingodile knocking the wind out of him.

Dingodile growled before spinning around twice causing his reptilian tail to smack Blitz in the face a couple of times knocking him away. Blitz landed on his side. Dingodile smirked before shooting a fireball at Blitz's armoured foot.

"YOW!"

Dingodile watched in amusement as Blitz jumped to his feet hopping around trying to extinguishing the flame from his foot. Once he was done, he panted heavily.

"That's it! It is time to bite the tushy!" Blitz growled.

Dingodile's smirk vanished. "Oh no! Don't ya go ANYWHERE near mah tushy with those weird thoughts!"

With that, he sent a wave of fire at Blitz who ran over ducking underneath the attack and slashing at Dingodile's head. However, the hybrid quickly ducked underneath the attack and countered by swinging his tail into Blitz's torso.

While the armour absorbed some of the damage, it still sent the German man staggering back. Dingodile smirked before charging up his flamethrower. Blitz looked up far too late.

The mammal-reptile shot a giant fireball in front of Blitz's feet. This resulted in an explosion that sent Blitz flying straight through the air screaming before falling into a portal.

Blitz landed in Rocky Rodent where he ran away screaming from a psychotic mole riding an oil tanker.

Spyro the Dragon landed hard on his side before looking up with a groan.

"Dragon Crusher!"

Spyro's eyes bugged out before he dove to the side to avoid two waves being launched at him. He looked up to see Blackwargreymon stepping forward.

"Well, do you surrender?" The armoured Digimon said coolly.

"Ha! No way! You think I am intimidated by you just because you are bigger?" Spyro asked. "I took down beasts bigger than you!"

"Well, you haven't faced me yet." Blackwargreymon said coolly.

"Let's see if you are so confident when I get through with you." Spyro said dashing forward. Blackwargreymon kicked forward and Spyro was too quick and swiftly ducked through the attack. Flapping his wings, he flew up and breathed fire in the back of Blackwargreymon's head. While this hurt Blackwargreymon, it mostly annoyed him.

"Black Tornado!" Blackwargreymon shouted putting his armoured hands together and spinning around causing a black tornado around him striking Spyro multiple times. When he was done, he landed on his feet while Spyro crashed onto his side. Spyro groaned before slowly getting up. Blackwargreymon picked him and got ready to throw him out of the ring.

That was until Spyro breathed fire into Blackwargreymon's face. The Digimon cried before dropping Spyro. The purple dragon smirked before jumping back. He then put his head down and charged forward. Blackwargreymon looked to see Spyro charging forward.

Spyro then dealt a powerful headbutt to Blackwargreymon's stomach causing to deal a painful blow through his armour. With his eyes widening in pain, the anti-hero staggered back causing his stomach with both hands.

"How?" Blackwargreymon wheezed. "I was wearing armour."

"Let's just say my friends call me hard-headed for all the right reasons!" Spyro smirked. He then ran forward to deal another ramming headbutt.

However, Blackwargreymon saw the attack coming and quickly blocked with his hands. Spyro fell on his rear dazed but quickly shook his head to get rid of the dizziness. He recovered just in time to jump back from a giant hammering punch from his large opponent.

Spyro took this chance to jump onto Blackwargreymon's armoured hand, climb up his arm and swung his head into the Digimon's head. Blackwargreymon staggered back. As Spyro jumped down, he used his breath attack.

However instead of fire, he breathed out ice freezing Blackwargreymon's upper torso.

Blackwargreymon stood stunned. "What kind of dragon breathes out ice?"

"The one-of-a-kind one." Spyro smirked. With one good ram, he shoved Blackwargreymon over the ropes.

Blackwargreymon landed in Devil May Cry where he is forced to defend against Vergil.

Spyro nodded his head with a smirk before turning around. He then saw Mario throwing Judas into a portal (and Magical Tetris Challenge where Donald Duck squashed him with a L-Block.). At first, he prompted to go after Mario but realized that not even he was that confident in his skills to do so.

Guy Cecil swung his sword at Kurow Kirishima who blocked the attack with his claws. The two young men struggled against each other glaring into each other's eyes.

"All right. You had your fun with him." Guy said. "I'll say it is high time you let Caius go."

Kurow merely laughed maniacally. "Are you a moron? Do you actually think I would let go of him so easily?"

"No but I am giving you a chance because I thought that completely humiliating you in front of everyone would be too much for you." Guy smirked.

"Oh no. It is YOU who will be face-down on the ground in shame." Kurow said.

With that, he flipped forward getting behind the surprised Guy. Kurow then kicked his enemy in the back making him stagger forward.

"Demon Fang!" Guy shouted sending a shockwave at Kurow. The assassin merely leaped over the attack and dashed towards Guy jumping up and slashing at him.

"Void Tempest!" Guy shouted swinging his sword. Kurow tried to block but the force of the attack sent him flying backwards. Guy ran after his foe to follow up the attack.

However, Kurow recovered by flipping himself in mid-air and did a kick catching Guy off-guard. Kurow landed on the ground scratched Guy in the chest. Guy staggered back holding his chest. Looking at his hand, he realized that he was bleeding.

"Dang… It looks like I have to put out all of the steps." Guy frowned. "Tempest!"

With that, he rolled forward swinging his sword furiously. However, Kurow saw this and smirked. Taking a step forward, he got into a defensive stance summoning a black orb around him with blades of air surrounded him. The two attacks collided clashed with each other a few times.

As the two then broke out of their attacks, Guy ran towards Kurow intending to attack him. However, Kurow smirked before stepping back and slashed.

Much to Guy's surprise, Kurow had created giant scratch marks in mid-air. When Guy attacked, he found himself staggering back.

"Now knowing the meaning of pain!" Kurow shouted dashing forward. As he did so, he left blades of air behind him. When he past Guy, the blades of air struck Guy a few times forcing the swordsman to cry out in pain.

When the attack was done, Guy landed on his back with scratches all over him. Kurow smirked before kicking him out of the arena.

Guy landed in Final Fantasy. Lucky for him, he landed in a room full of white mages who quickly healed him back to health.

Kurow chuckled darkly before darting off to the fight between Luigi and Caius. Luigi punched Caius in the face only to duck underneath a claw swipe from Kurow.

"H-Hey! Where's-a that blonde swordsman?" Luigi asked not liking where this was going.

"Oh, I plucked that little fly from the arena." Kurow smirked. "I should be more worried about you."

Luigi gulped nervously getting shakily putting up his fists.

"Tiger Blade!" Caius shouted before jumping up and swinging his sword downwards. Luigi yelped before jumping back to avoid the attack. However, he couldn't do anything against the knee to the stomach courtesy of Kurow.

Despite feeling the attack, Luigi put his arms doing his Luigi Cyclone knocking Kurow and Caius away. Caius flipped back in mid-air and gracefully landed on his feet. With narrowed eyes, the swordsman ran forward.

Luigi jumped over a sword slash before throwing an electrified punch into Caius' face knocking him away. However, Kurow came out of nowhere doing a sliding kick to Luigi knocking him down.

Luigi slowly looked to see Kurow and Caius glaring down at him.

"That hat must be on too tight." Kurow said. "You actually think your group thinks you are going to win."

Luigi took a gulp. "So what if-a you eliminate me? Snake and-a the others are foiling your plans as we speak!"

Kurow let out a mirthless laugh. "Snake? That washed-up soldier!"

Luigi paused. "Wait. If he is-a a washed-up soldier, why did you went after him?"

Kurow's smirk vanished. "What?"

"Ganondorf and-a that Hazama guy from Blazblue attacked so they could take Snake." Luigi said narrowing his eyes. "I remembered because-a it was the last we saw of Crunch and Nash!"

Kurow paused for a moment. Suddenly, he let out a loud laugh confusing Luigi.

"Oh, you poor simple-minded fool." Kurow laughed. "They seem to be a mistake! Snake isn't our target!"

"What? Then, who…" Luigi started.

Suddenly, his eyes froze as his face paled. Kurow saw this and his smirk went wider.

"Glad to see you finally figured it out." Kurow said. "Caius, I am in a good mood so you can have this one."

The young boy nodded. In a bright flash, he went into his wolf form. Quickly grabbing Luigi by the leg, he wasted no time throwing him out of the arena.

Luigi landed in Tony Hawk: Underground. He landed in the middle of a skate park.

"I'm-a the target." Luigi said sitting up. "All this-a time. I had-a literally been standing in their shots."

He was so stunned by the reveal that he didn't notice several skateboards riding towards him and tripping over him.

Kurow smirked before patting Caius on the head. "Good boy."

He then got out a phone, dialled a number and put his ear to it. "Hello? It's Kurow. Luigi Mario had just been eliminated. I repeat. Luigi Mario had just been eliminated."

While chatting on the phone, he scanned the arena. Waddle Dee sat down on the canvas cutely. Spyro jumped up and down in place while Geary complained about all of the stains he was getting. Pichu sat watching the fight between Pikachu and Agumon. He also saw Dingodile making sure that his flamethrower is still working. Kurow was about to storm over to the hybrid and demand where in the world he had been.

That was until he saw a familiar red plumber stomping angrily towards him with fire in his eyes.

"Hey! You! Eliminated! My! BROTHER!" Mario roared before pouncing.

Kurow stepped back before getting into a stance. Never in the games had he saw Mario when he was completely enraged but obvious, he was about to find out the hard way.

**FINAL VOTES (14 Votes)**

**(Live Votes: Die Votes) = Final Score**

WADDLE DEE (K) (13:1) = 12 (Rita Mordio, Boman Delgado)

SPYRO THE DRAGON (StD) (13:1) = 12 (Cream the Rabbit, Blackwargreymon)

PICHU (SSB) (13:2) = 11 (Senel Coolidge, Relius Clover)

MARIO MARIO (SSB) (12:2) = 10 (Vector the Crocodile, Judas)

DINGODILE (CB) (12:2) = 10 (Penta Penguin, Blitz)

AGUMON (DRA) (11:3) = 8 (Ragna the Bloodedge)

GEARY (CB) (12:4) = 8 (Billy Kane)

CAIUS QUALLS (To) (12:4) = 8 (Luigi Mario)

KUROW KIRISHIMA (RS) (11:4) = 7 (Guy Cecil)

PIKACHU (SSB) (10:9) = 1 (Testament)

**(ELIMINATED)**

TESTAMENT (GG) (6:8) = -2 (Sagat)

RAGNA THE BLOODEDGE (BB) (6:9) = -3 (Ryoma)

CREAM THE RABBIT (StH) (6:9) = -3 (Zato-1)

VECTOR THE CROCODILE (StH) (6:9) = -3 (Makoto Mizoguchi)

RITA MORDIO (To) (5:9) = -4 (Hayato Nekketsu)

SAGAT (SF: EX) (5:9) = -4

LUIGI MARIO (SSB) (6:10) = -4

BLITZ (RR) (6:10) = -4

JUDAS (To) (5:10) = -5

BOMAN DELGADO (RS) (4:10) = -6

GUY CECIL (To) (4:10) = -6

BILLY KANE (KoF: MI) (4:10) = -6

RYOMA (PS) (4:10) = -6

RELIUS CLOVER (BB) (4:10) = -6

BLACKWARGREYMON (DRA) (5:11) = -6

PENTA PENGUIN (CB) (3:11) = -8

ZATO-1 (GG) (3:11) = -8

SENEL COOLIDGE (To) (3:11) = -8

MAKOTO MIZOGUCHI (KoF: MI) (3:11) = -8

HAYATO NEKKETSU (RS) (3:11) = -8

**Side Battles:**

"**For Sonic VS Against Sonic"**

MILES "TAILS" PROWER, GEMEL AND BEAN THE DYNAMITE (StH) **protected Sonic againt** BARK THE POLARBEAR, JET THE HAWK AND STORM THE ALBRATROSS (StH)

11 to 3

"**Please Come Back, Traitors!"**

FIO GERMI (KoF: MI) AND GUILMON (DRA) **brings back **CRUNCH BANDICOOT AND NASH (CB)

10 to 4

**Fresh Top Holder: **After a long while, Ragna had become Blazblue's sole MVP, Caius had become Tales of's MVP and Kurow tied with Shoma for Rival Schools MVP.


	35. Section Sixteen

**(The Arena)**

Half of the remaining fighters realize how close they were getting to the final section. (The other half were too busy fighting each other for certain reasons.) In fact, by the number of people yet to enter the arena, this should be the second-to-last one which means they were getting up. Then, they heard cheering. They all looked up to see who was next.

"**VEEMON!" **(DRA)

The blue dinosaur-like Digimon came out to a loud cheer. Jumping up and down a few times in excitement, he threw a few practice punches before making his way to the ring.

"I want to help Agumon but it seems that he wants to go one-on-one with that mouse for now." Veemon mused. "Might as well follow his example and challenge a Pokemon too."

With that, he leaped into the ring and made a beeline for Veemon.

"Hey, little guy." Veemon said getting Pichu's attention. "How about you and me go at it for a bit?"

The baby version paused before jumping up and down in joy.

"Glad to hear it." Veemon grinned. "Just because we aren't the main mascots doesn't mean we can have our own rivalry!"

"**FAUST!" **(GG)

The bag-headed white-clad had to ducked to exit the Ready Room. Standing very tall, he eyed the Ready Room before spotting Kurow.

"Up, up and away!" Faust yelled bounding down to the ring as fast as he could. With a big leap, he put his scalpel over and swung his weapon down at Kurow startling him (and Mario).

"Watch where you are aiming, you idiot!" Kurow roared. "You almost hit me!"

"I know. That was the point." Faust said flatly.

Kurow's eyes widened. "What!?"

"As the Frenchman with the horrible smoking habit says…" Faust said. "I never really was on your side."

Mario blinked twice. "I don't know-a what you are talking about."

He then narrowed his eyes.

"But if-a you want to smack this creep's face into the ground, then welcome to the club!" He said punching in his palm.

Kurow growled. The night was almost over and yet he felt it was going to be a long one.

"**GOURMAND!" **(PS)

The overweight chef stood outside the curtain clanging a butcher's knife and a frying pan together. Some people looked in disgust as the blue part of his face.

"So many different animals." Gourmand said in his French accent eyeing the arena. "I can't wait to see how many recipes I could make with them."

Rushing down the ramp, he jumped in (while knocking Spyro and Waddle Dee with the tremor) and made his way over to the fight between Pikachu and Agumon.

Agumon looked up. "Um, may we help you?"

"Oh, yes, you will!" Gourmand said happily. "I always wanted to know how a Pokemon and Digimon would taste."

Pikachu and Agumon's eyes bugged out at this.

"You two are the mascots of your respective franchises!" Gourmand grinned. "That means you two MUST be the cream of the crop!"

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Agumon asked in disbelief. "Interrupting our fight is one thing but to EAT us!"

"I do not recall any rules AGAINST eating your opponents to win." Gourmand said.

Pikachu and Agumon growled before leaping at their attack.

"**CHESTER BURKLIGHT!" **(To)

The blue-haired blue-clad archer gave a confident smirk before eyeing the arena. With a nod, he wasted no time rushing down the ramp and jumping in.

"Okay, I just need one elimination to tie with Cless and two to gain bragging rights." Chester mused. "Shouldn't be too difficult. I may lack in close-range ranks but I make up for it by being one of the best archers around."

With that, he got out an arrow from his quiver and aimed at Dingodile.

That was until he heard a sudden yet familiar noise. Looking down, he saw that an arrow had been shot beside his feet.

Chester jumped before looking up. Judging by the position of the arrow, it came from the entrance curtain.

"And now, Mystery Fighter… Number… **Thirty-One**!"

"**HAWKEYE!" **(Marvel Comics)

Clint Barton, clad in his trademark purple attire, proudly stood outside the entrance curtain with the crowd cheering with a smirk on his face. Tapping his bow against his shoulder, he casually made his way down to the ring.

Once in, Chester was immediately in his face. "What the heck was that!? You couldn't even wait until you were announced to shoot an arrow at somebody!?"

"Sorry, kid but I overheard you saying that you called someone one of the best archers around." Hawkeye smirked. "There was no way that I could not take that challenge."

"So I take it that if you wanted to, you could have killed me." Chester said narrowing his eyes.

"Bingo!" Hawkeye said.

Chester crossed his arms before getting into a stance. "All right! You want to challenge my skill? I show you what I got."

"**HAKUMEN!" **(BB)

The white-armoured samurai (and Jin Kisaragi's future self) coolly got out his long blunt-edged katana with his long ponytail blowing in the non-existent wind.

He coolly made his way down the ramp while stepping into the arena. Seeing Kurow as the biggest threat, he made his way forward.

That was until Spyro ran into his way.

"Out of my way, lizard." Hakumen said darkly.

"First off, I am a dragon, not a lizard." Spyro said before smirking. "Second off, sorry but I am looking for a challenge but you look like you may help me with that.

Hakumen paused before getting into his stance. "All right. Let's see how confident you are when you are lying face-down in front of me.

"**RALF JONES!" **(KoF: MI)

The brown-haired mercernary leapt out of the Ready Room with a loud shout. Throwing a few punches, he nodded before stampeding down the ramp and leaping in.

"All right! Who's first?" Ralf called out. He then noticed someone walking up to him. His grin than vanished.

Waddle Dee readied his spear with a determined yet cute glare.

"You have GOT to be kidding." Ralf said in disbelief.

Waddle Dee's response was to poke Ralf's leg with the sharp end of his weapon.

"Yow!" Ralf said hopping up and down holding his leg while hopping up and down on one foot. "All right, you little squirt! You want a fight then I'll give you one!"

**(Hotel; Bison's Room)**

Bison had just got off the phone and looked at Vega who was standing next to a piece of machinery.

"Well, is the machine ready?" Bison asked.

"Yes… Just like in the first Megamix Tournament, it should work." Vega mused. "Unfortunately, the power it has to put up against is quite overbearing. I think it only have enough strength for one… Maybe TWO tries."

"Trust me. That is all we can need." Bison said with a smirk. "And how is Eggman Nega doing?"

Vega paused before looking to the side.

Bison raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

"I don't know. I tried to call him and anyone else who is with them at the time but either they saw that their number is no longer in use or they just didn't answer at all." Vega said.

Bison's eyes widened. "Vega! Go and investigate! See what is going on!"

Vega jumped at this but slowly nodded. "Yes, sir. I will see what is the hold-up."

With that, he exited the room. Bison sat in his seat looking surprisingly worried.

"I can't fail this year." Bison said before narrowing his eyes. "No, I WON'T fail this year!"

**(Hotel; Lounge)**

Kraken sat on a sofa looking at the screen. "Look at that overweight chef! If that was me up there, I would have gone to town with those creeps!"

Valgas merely rolled his eyes. "For a so-called feared pirate, you sure get distracted a lot!"

"Hey, it's not MY fault what everyone else is doing is sooo boring!" Kraken whined.

Valgas shook his head. "Whatever. We should have been with Eggman Nega by now so get off your saltwater butt and come!"

"All right, all right, I'm coming…" Kraken whined. "But I better make it in time to enter the arena."

"We see if we make this quick." Valgas mused. With that, he started to make his way towards the door.

Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his face. Turning around, he saw that there was a kunai in his back. With wide eyes, he looked to see Wang-Tang and Ayame glaring angrily at them.

"Oh no! It's the Dragonball wannabe and the highly-visible ninja!" Kraken whined.

"We are not that happy to see you guys either!" Ayame said crossing her arms with a pout.

Valgas put his fist to his mouth and coughed. "Is there something the matter?"

"Don't play innocent with us! We know that you are working for Bison!" Wang-Tang snapped.

"How could you assume that?" Valgas asked feigning offense.

"Well, a certain baseball player saw you going to kidnap somebody." Ayame shot back.

Valgas growled before getting his stance. "All right, fine! We take care of two threats to Bison AND me!"

"All right! FINALLY some action!" Kraken grinned getting into a stance.

"Don't be so cocky." Ayame smirked getting out a shuriken. "I heard Shoma whopped you into next week."

The pirate's grin vanished. "Hey!"

**(The Arena)**

"**JUDE MATHIS!" **(To)

Normally, the black-clad medical student would have politely waved to the decent cheer he was getting but he knew that he had something to do. Wasting no time adjusting his gauntlets, he dashed down to the ring and leaped in without a second thought.

"I want to help Faust with Kurow and Caius but he seems to be doing well fighting them off." Jude mused. "Then again, having THE Mario with you helps."

He then noticed Dingodile standing to the side. Narrowing his eyes, he dashed over. Dingodile looked up in time only to swerve his head to the side narrowly avoiding Jude's punch.

"Oi, mate! Ya got a death wish or something!" Dingodile snapped.

"You know what is going on!" Jude demanded. "Tell me what is going on!"

Dingodile quickly realizes what he meant. "Oh, ah see. Sure. Why not? But Ah have ya know getting the information is going ta be harder than ya think."

Jude narrowed his eyes. "That what you think!"

"**DAIGO KAZAMA!" **(RS)

The black-clad gang leader stood tall outside the entrance proudly. With a stern glare, he made his way down the ramp.

Hakumen saw him come in and kicked him away before making his way over pointing his long sword at Daigo's neck.

All Daigo did was narrow his eyes. "You better have a good reason for doing that."

"You… You have a strong aura around you." Hakumen said. "And I know a threat when I see one."

"So I take it you want a fight." Daigo said. "Fine but don't expect any mercy."

"Please don't. It is the only way for you to survive." Hakumen said.

"**MEWTWO!" **(SSB)

The psychic cat-like Pokemon came out to an enormous cheer. He coolly crossed his arms while floating a few feet off the ground. Mewtwo slowly made his way down to the ring.

Teleporting in the ring, he pointed his finger at Veemon who was still fighting off Pichu. Suddenly, Veemon literally froze in his place. Using his psychic powers, Mewtwo slammed the Digimon a few times against the canvas.

Veemon weakly got up to see Mewtwo floating over. "Hey! What was THAT for!?"

Mewtwo merely shrugged. "Obviously the Pokemon VS Digimon is more or less a big fad in the arena right now."

Veemon growled. "I don't care if you are a legendary Digimon! You are NOT going to get away with doing that to me!"

"And now, Mystery Fighter… Number… **Thirty-Two**!"

"**BUBSY THE BOBCAT!" **(Bubsy the Bobcat)

The orange bobcat came out to a huge mixed reaction. But he didn't pay the negative part of it any mind. He was just happy that he had a chance to show his stuff.

Running down the ramp at a high speed that would even make Sonic proud, he leaped into the arena with somehow managed to glide into the ring. He then dealt a kick to Spyro's face.

The purple reptile staggered back. "Ow! What was THAT for?"

"Hey, I haven't seen any work for a while." Bubsy shrugged with a grin. "I have to enter the arena with a bang or they won't take me serious at all."

Spyro narrowed his eyes. "That doesn't mean you won't pay for that move."

"Hey, lighten up." Bubsy said. "What could possibly go wrong?"

For some reason, both the positive and negative reactions of the crowd to Bubsy had gotten louder.

"**AKUMA!" **(SF: EX)

The dark-skinned brutal fighter stood outside the entrance curtain eyeing the arena intently. Raising his knee, he did his teleport making his way to the ring.

Hakumen and Daigo were fighting each other. Suddenly, they sensed a loud presence. Turning their heads, they saw Akuma coming over.

"So you are the infamous Akuma?" Hakumen said darkly.

"Indeed. And out of all of the fighters in the ring so far, I sense the most power from the both of you." The fiery-red haired fighter said getting into his stance with a stomp. "If you dare show me I am wrong, you will die!"

Daigo narrowed his good eye. "Don't worry, I intend to come out of this thing alive."

With that, the three fighters glared at each other. Everyone else nearby wisely inched away from the three-way.

"**E-123 OMEGA!" **(StH)

The bulky E-series robot stepped outside the entrance curtain eyeing the arena.

"Eggman had been long eliminated." Omega said in his robotic voice. "Plans for revenge are forced to be comprised."

With that, he activated jet boosters on his back making his way down to the ring before scanning around. However as he did so, he noticed Geary glaring at him.

"Another robot, eh?" Geary said stepping forward. "Well, I hate to tell you this big guy but as ironically as it sounds, there is only room for one fully-mechanical fighter here."

"You are challenging when you are merely a house-cleaning robot?" Omega asked. "You shall pay for your insolence."

"House-cleaning robot!?" Geary said in disbelief. "I am about to clean house! Figuratively and literally!"

**(Hotel; Lobby)**

The group of Ally Gator, Hunter, Vivi Orniter and Mel ran through the hallways as fast as they could. However, Ally slowly stopped running and looked down.

"Ugh! I can't believe we just left Kanji back there!" Ally growled.

"It's not like we had a choice!" Hunter said. "His big scary skeleton thingy is the only thing that even have a chance to keeping that Barbatos creep at bay."

"Yes and he said that he needed to stay behind to make sure Barbatos doesn't come after them." Vivi added.

"Yeah but what if his skeleton falters?" Ally asked. "Then, he will be by himself."

"Don't worry, Kanji is a lot stronger than he looks." Hunter said. "Did you see how he manages to lift up that guy without much effort?"

"Yeah but lifting isn't the same as fighting." Ally said. "Like Tiny may be the strongest lifter in my node but he isn't the number one boxer."

"It is not like we have a choice." Mel said. "You saw him in the arena. I don't care how strong we are, we will eventually falter after him."

"I guess." Ally said lowering her head. "I just hope that Kanji isn't going in over his head."

The boxer then raised her head.

"Well, we can't let Kanji's sacrifice be in vain!" Ally said. "We have to stop those crooks."

Hunter paused. "Um, how?"

"Whatever it takes!" Ally snapped. "The night is almost over and we didn't have any progress! It is now or never!"

Hunter, Vivi and Mel paused before looking at each other. They then nodded.

"Good. Now let's go." Ally said. "To say we wasted enough time is an understatement."

Everyone nodded before running off.

**(Dome; Hallway)**

Tiny Tiger and Blaze the Cat ran down the halls as fast as they could.

"How Blaze got caught?" Tiny asked while running.

"Easy. My own stupid pride." The princess said. "I didn't want to be seen as a burden."

"Burden?" Tiny asked.

"Yes, I am a princess and I shouldn't have to be the bane of everyone trying to keep me safe." Blaze said.

"Tiny no mind." Tiny said flatly.

"Huh?" Blaze asked looking at the tiger as the two stopped running. "But because of me, you could had been killed by that explosion back there!"

Tiny shook his head. "That no Blaze's fault."

"Yes, That Blaze's fault!" Blaze said. "If I just stayed in the Recovery Room, none of this would have happened!"

Tiny paused for a moment. He then bent his head downward to Blaze.

"Blaze is safe now. That is all that matters." Tiny said simply.

Blaze looked in awe blinking twice. She then giggled.

"You are a simple tiger, aren't you, Tiny?" Blaze said.

Tiny nodded with a grin. "Tiny knows what Tiny likes."

Suddenly, the two had heard heavy footsteps. Before the two had any chance to react, they saw a figure coming around the corner. Their eyes widened when they found it was Barbatos Goetia holding his trademark axe in one hand and Kanji in the other arm.

Barbatos then saw the two. "Ah, Tiny. Perfect timing. The security team had escaped. I had managed to keep one of them from losing me but…"

Suddenly, he noticed Blaze.

"Hey, isn't that the one with the power?" Barbatos asked. He then smirked. "Heh. And to think I thought you were nothing but muscle. Let's capture her and take her back to Eggman Nega. Won't he be pleased?"

Tiny took a deep breath. He looked down at Blaze who looked just as nervous as him. If Barbatos took Blaze back to Eggman Nega, they probably wasted no time killing Blaze for the power. But Barbatos was working for Bison who Cortex was also working for. If he protects Blaze, he would go against his orders.

This must had been what Dingodile was talking about. About things about better things besides blindly following orders. This was it. He had to choose between his boss and a young woman he literally just met today.

Tiny narrowed his eyes and put his arms out blocking Blaze. Barbatos looked a bit surprised but narrowed his eyes.

"Tiny, what are you doing?" Barbatos asked darkly.

"Tiny protect Blaze!" The tiger said sternly.

"I could see that! Question is, why?" Barbatos growled. "I am your ally!"

"No, Cortex is ally. Scary Axe Man is not!" Tiny snapped. "Tiny no listen to you!"

Barbatos growled before throwing Kanji into the wall like a rag doll.

"All right! You want to play hero? Go ahead." Barbatos said readying himself. "But just remember why they call ME the Killer of Heroes!"

Blaze narrowed her eyes before readying a flame. But Tiny put a hand in his way.

"No. Blaze run." Tiny said.

"What!? You are going to fight this brute by yourself?" Tiny asked in disbelief.

"Yes. Blaze has power and Scary Axe Man wants it." Tiny said sternly.

"But what makes you think you can win?" Blaze asked.

"Tiny don't think he can win." Tiny said. "That is why Blaze run. Blaze can't afford to get caught."

Blaze paused for a moment not wanting to run. However, she realized that the reason that she got captured in the first place was because she didn't listen to Faust's advice and stayed on the sidelines.

"All right." Blaze said before running off. "Just be careful."

"Blaze too." Tiny said.

Barbatos gave a crazed look. "Gonna face me like a man, eh? Well, we see just how far your pride gets against me!"

Tiny growled before clutching his fists. The two giants were so focused on each other that they didn't notice a certain faint red aura surrounding Tiny's hands.

**(The Arena)**

"**KING DEDEDE!" **(SSB)

Coming out to his theme song, the blue overweight tapped his giant hammer against his shoulder with a smirk on his face.

"Kirby failed to survive his first section and Metaknight didn't even get an elimination." Dedede said. "If I at least survive the section, then I could stick it to them later."

With that, he waddled down. Puffing himself full of air, he floated into the arena over to Waddle Dee and Ralf.

Ralf looked up only to narrowly avoid being smashed by his hammer. "Hey! What the?"

"Good to see you still in the ring, soldier!" Dedede said to Waddle Dee.

The bandana-wearing mook politely bowed in front of Dedede.

"I am not really into the whole teamwork thing. But I am in a good mood so far." Dedede said. "What about I help you thrash soldier boy into the ground?"

Ralf narrowed his eyes. "Two against one? Sure, why not? We need to even the odds, anyway."

"**CHUN-LI!" **(SF: EX)

The first female character in fighting games came out to a loud cheer. Doing a few leg stretches, she wasted no time rushing down to the ring and jumping in.

Once in, she made a beeline who was still trying to eat Pikachu and Agumon. Gourmand looked up only to have a kick to the face.

Gourmand staggered back before recovering in. "What in the world was THAT for, Miss?"

"Are you kidding me?" Chun-Li asked in disbelief. "You wanted to COOK two fighters and you asked why I attacked you."

"I was merely looking for ingredients." Gourmand said.

Chun-Li grunted in disgust. "People like you make me sick."

Agumon looked at Pikachu. "Well, at least she is keeping that creep off of our backs for a while."

Pikachu nodded.

"**BARK THE POLARBEAR!" **(StH)

The yellow-furred polar bear exited the Ready Room with a confused look on his face. A few people got confused too when they saw his bruises. He was still trying to figure out what happened.

Bark stepped in looking around for a fight. Suddenly, he noticed Kurow and Caius fighting off Mario and Faust.

Suddenly, it all came back to him. He was captured by Ganondorf and was dragged into the boiler room. Kurow then played a flute and knocked him out. That was probably why he didn't remember anything between that.

He then growled in rage. "Hey, Kurow!"

The claw-fighter looked up to see Bark stampeding at him.

"It is PAYBACK!" Bark roared.

"Well, it seems that you are quite popular for this section." Faust said. Kurow just growled.

"**NITROS OXIDE!" **(CB)

"Oh no! It's him!" Dingodile said while blocking a punch from Jude. "That guy gave me a headache just by LOOKING at the race between him and Crash."

The green multi-legged alien rode his floating vehicle coming out to a mixed reaction. Though the negative part was louder due to the race against him in Crash Team Racing. With a smirk, he rode into the ring getting out a couple of beakers.

His first instinct was to throw them at the duel between Spyro and Bubsy. The two cried in pain after being knocked out.

"Hey! What's up with them?" Spyro roared.

"I am looking for a fight and you two will suffice quite nicely." Oxide said. "Even though you two are wash-outs."

Bubsy eyed Oxide from up to down. "Said the guy who is fighting in a vehicle."

"Hey! Good one!" Spyro smirked. "I guess he isn't that so tough as he claims!"

Oxide smirk's vanished. "Hey!"

"**MAURU!" **(WW7)

The purple stout rabbit-like creature waddled out of the entrance curtain. Looking up into the audience, he saw his little friend, Mugi cheering him out. Mauru waved back before rolling down the arena.

Mauru jumped into the arena. Almost immediately, Veemon flew into him a victim of Mewtwo's psychic throws. Veemon then groaned before noticing that Mauru was staring down at him with his blank stare.

"Oh, um, sorry?" Veemon asked sheepishly.

Mauru blinked twice before raising his arm in the air revealing his sharp claw. Veemon yelped before jumping back to avoid the attack.

"Looks like I had found a new opponent." Veemon said getting into his stance.

"**CHAIRPERSON!" **(RS)

The dark-haired teenager did a few practice stretches. Once she was done, she ran down the ramp (with her jacket staying on despite she didn't had her sleeves in it.)

Chairperson ran over to the fight between Hawkeye and Chester.

"Hey!" Chairperson shouted.

Both archers immediately stopped when they were doing to look at the young girl.

"I saw your battle from all of the way in the Ready Room!" Chairperson scolded. "Both of you keep throwing arrows at each other even though said arrows could easily hit one of your fellow fighters!"

The two archers blinked twice.

"And for what? All for the sake just to see who is better at archery." Chairperson said. "There is better ways of doing so without getting somebody hurt you know. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Hawkeye and Chester paused for a moment. They then looked at each, smiled and shook hands with each other.

Chairperson smiled. "Good. I am glad that you two had decided to…

That was until Hawkeye and Chester lifted Chairperson into the air.

"Hey! What are you doing? Hey! Put me down! Hey! Hey!" Chairperson yelled.

She was promptly thrown across the ring.

Hawkeye dusted his hands together. "Good riddance."

"I say." Chester said. "Now where were we?"

"And now, the final fighter of the section…"

"**YURI LOWELL!" **(To)

The dark-haired black-clad man came out to without a doubt the loudest cheer of the Tales node so far. He smirked at the more-than-warm reception before swaggering down the ramp and jumping in with his sword over his shoulder.

Once in, he decided to make Mewtwo the first target right. "Azure Edge!"

Yuri swung his sword sending a blue energy ball at Mewtwo. However, the Pokemon saw the attack coming and used his psychic powers to deflect the attack back at Yuri.

The vigilante rolled to the side avoiding the projectile. "Well, you are more aware of your surroundings than I thought."

"Well, what do you expect from a PSYCHIC Pokemon?" Mewtwo asked. "Also, you have a lot of nerve attacking me like that."

"Hey! The tournament is almost over!" Yuri said. "For the sake of the fans, you have to give an 110%."

"I suppose I can't argue with that logic." Mewtwo said getting into his stance. "All right. You asked for it."


	36. Section Sixteen Results

**(The Arena)**

E-123 Omega fired bullets from his hands. Geary yelped before taking the bullets to his metal body causing him to stagger back stunned. He shook his head to get rid of the wind-up birds circling his head. His eyes turned red before turning his arm into a broom before running forward.

Geary swung it at Omega who easily caught it with his hand before slamming the perfectionist onto his back.

"Worthless consumer model!" Omega taunted causing a loud cheer from the crowd.

Geary's eyes widened before jumping up. "How dare you!? At least I didn't get locked up by my owner!"

Omega clutched his hands. "You shall make deeply for that low-blow."

Hawkeye and Chester Burklight circled around each other readying their respective bow and arrows. They were eager to make the first move.

"Thunder Blitz!" Chester shouted shooting an arrow at Hawkeye. The purple-clad Avenger countered with his own electric arrow. The two arrows collided with each other making an explosion of electricity.

Chester waited for the explosion to clear. However once it does, he saw Hawkeye lunging at him. Taken off-guard, he took two kicks to the chest followed up a smack with his bow knocking the teenager.

"Now… I don't know too much about these "artes" your people use." Hawkeye smirked. "But it is clear that you can't use a close-range one."

Chester narrowed his eyes. "I don't need one!"

With that, he grabbed Hawkeye's foot and pulled on it sending Hawkeye onto his back. Chester crawled onto Hawkeye to punch his face in. However, Hawkeye grabbed Chester's shirt and threw him over him.

"Wow, either you are more skilled than I thought or I must be slipping." Hawkeye said getting up. "You had caught me off-guard for… TWO seconds?"

Chester growled before getting up as well. "I don't need your compliments."

**(Announcer's Booth)**

"Wow, two archers going at each other." SSBFreak said in awe. "You rarely see that in a tournament like this."

"Yeah, I just chose Hawkeye because of his popularity thanks to the Avengers movie." Orange-Ratchet said. "But now I am glad I did so."

"Mmm-hmm…" Tinyrocket said looking at the clipboard.

"All right, I know that face." SSBFreak said crossing his arms. "What's wrong?"

"There is a lot of villains that are absent from the Ready Room." Tinyrocket explained. "No matter what, nobody could find them."

"Do you think it is related to what is happening so far?" Orange-Ratchet frowned.

"Knowing our luck, I am not surprised." Tinyrocket said rolling his eyes. "Also, due to Jude AND Faust being absent from the Recovery Room, Cheria Barnes had to drop out to help with the eliminated fighters."

"So… We may be a few short for the final thirty?" Orange-Ratchet asked in worry.

"Thankfully, no. In a fact, we got one, maybe two extra." Tinyrocket mused. "The main problem is deciding which ones to take out for exactly thirty people in the final section."

"Ah, I did that in my last tournament." SSBFreak smiled. "Make sure you take out someone that doesn't have that big a fan-base."

Tinyrocket nodded. "Right."

**(Hotel; Hallway)**

Jet the Hawk slowly fluttered his eyes open with a groan. There, the image of Miles Tails Prower came into view.

"Ah, you had finally woken up." Tails said.

Jet slowly woke up rubbing his head. Turning around, he was inside the hallways. His ally, Storm the Albatross was slowly waking up just like him with Gemel watching him and Bean leaning against the wall.

"Huh? What… What happened?" Jet asked.

"You had been kidnapped and brainwashed into helping Bison." Tails said.

"Bison?" Jet asked slowly. "But how?"

"Well, a man named Kurow Kirishima took advantage of your desire to defeat Sonic and used it to brainwash you." Tails explained. "From what I heard, you attacked Amy Rose in the arena."

"What? Why would I do that?" Jet asked.

"Again, this is also what I heard but apparently you did that to kidnap her and hold her hostage." Tails said.

Jet's eyes widened. "What!? Why those creeps! Why I get my hands on them!"

"Calm down!" Tails reassured. "I am pretty sure there are people doing it for you as we speak."

Suddenly, everyone heard a pleading voice. "Would Storm the Albatross PLEASE come to the Ready Room?"

Jet blinked twice. "If I didn't know any better, I said there were BEGGING Storm to come to the Ready Room."

"There are been a few announcements calling villains to come over." Gemel shrugged. "Obviously with everyone interrupting their plans, they have to find a detour."

"In the meantime, Storm, you better go get ready." Tails explained.

"Um, all right." The large bird said picking up his board and walking off.

Jet watched him leave before realizing something. "Um, if Storm and I had been brainwashed, what happened to Wave?"

"Well, she…" Tails said his pupils shrank.

"Well, she's what?" Jet asked.

"It's not like you left her in a hot boiler room with a bratty little girl that never stops whining while she was still brainwashed." Bean added putting his hands behind his head.

"Um…" Tails said looking down and poking his fingers together.

Jet's eyes widened putting two and two together. Rushing over to Tails, he grabbed him by the shoulders and started to shake him like a British Nanny.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?" Jet yelled making Tails dizzy. "YOU LITERALLY JUST LEAVE WAVE TO FRY TO DEATH BECAUSE YOU FORGET!?"

"Hey, leave Tails alone!" Gemel said running over and trying to get Tails free.

Bean watched the whole scene with blinking eyes. For once, all he did was shake his head in hopelessness while shrugging.

**(The Arena)**

"Hold still, you little wash-outs!" Nitros Oxide shouted tossing several beakers at Spyro the Dragon and Bubsy the Bobcat. The two mascots with attitude ran out of the way to avoid the small explosions they left behind.

Spyro decided to attack by breathing his flame breath at Oxide's vehicle. This doesn't damage the machine but it did make him spin around in circles. Oxide quickly stopped his machine before stopping him.

He then pulled out a red TNT crate and threw it at Spyro. The dragon easily jumped back but the explosion was much bigger than the TNT crate. Spyro was sent flying back leaving Oxide smirking in success.

Until Bubsy leaped onto his head and started to scratch his face in with his claws.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Oxide cried out in pain before throwing Bubsy off of him leaving unsightly scratch marks. "What is the matter with you!?"

"Well, I am having problem making the rent, nearly all of my favourite snacks is going out of business." Bubsy said. "And who could forget the lack of work I seen in a while?"

"Shut up!" Oxide said pushing a button on his machine. This caused his vehicle forward with Bubsy narrowly ducking underneath the charge with a yelp.

That was until Spyro charged into the thing head-first. While this may him land on his rear dazed, this also made Oxide spin around a few times. Oxide stopped himself before getting out a classic bomb with a skull on it. With a snarl, he rolled it at the two.

Spyro and Bubsy easily leaped over the projectile letting in harmlessly blast into a turnbuckle and started to attack the front of Oxide's machine.

"Stop that! You will ruin the paint job!" Oxide said. With that, he pushed a button on his machine. This caused it to spin around and sending the two mascots flying back stunned.

"Well, what do you think of my skills?" Oxide smirked.

Spyro got up angrily. "What skills? All you are doing is throwing weapons from the safety of that UFO-kart!"

"Well, considering he resorts to going before the green light, I am not surprised that he just as cheap a fighter." Bubsy said with a shrug.

Oxide's smirk vanished. "That's it! I had it with your sassy mouths!"

With that, he started to throw several TNT and Nitro crates at the two small fighters. Bubsy used his high speed to avoid the barrage but Spyro was having a harder time to avoiding it.

Then when he ducked underneath a Nitro crate, he ran to the side and head-butted Oxide's vehicle causing to spin around.

"Ooh, so THAT how it works." Spyro smirked before charging over and ramming in causing the machine to spin around backwards more. Spyro continued doing this until Oxide's machine had backed up against the ropes. This caused Oxide to tumble out of the vehicle and into a portal with his vehicle following.

Oxide landed in F-Zero. He and his machine were promptly run over by several high-speed vehicles.

"Kikoken!"

Gourmand raised his frying pan to block a blue energy ball. He then ran over swinging his butcher's knife at Chun-Li who leaped her head back avoiding the attack. Chun-Li then countered by slamming both of her palms into Gourmand's face causing the chef to stagger back.

Gourmand slowly recovered with a growl. "You are beginning to annoy me, Miss."

"I have you know that I am quite persistent for criminals like you." Chun-Li said darkly. "ESPECIALLY the murderers!" 

"Murderers?" Gourmand asked in disbelief. "Is it a crime to try out different ingredients?"

Chun-Li shook her head in disgust before advancing forward and kicking at Gourmand. However, the blue-clad man had proven to be quicker than she thought blocking it with his frying pan. Grabbing the woman's leg, he smirked before spinning her around a few times.

Gourmand finally let her go sending her flying into the turnbuckle back-first. Chun-Li groaned before looking up dazed. Her eyes then widened when she saw Gourmand charging towards her.

Chun-Li rolled to the side allowing Gourmand to body-slam the turnbuckle instead of her. The fat man staggered back stunned by the fail attempt. Chun-Li took this chance to deal multiple kicks to Gourmand's back.

Gourmand growled before whirling around and lashing his butcher's knife out. Chun-Li quickly grabbed the arm without the blade coming near her. She then took the time to kick Gourmand a few times in his gut before flipping him onto his back.

Gourmand slowly sat up before Chun-Li kicked him in the face knocking him back down. The chef growled before getting back up and lunging at Chun-Li with his butcher's knife.

This actually caught by Chun-Li by surprise as she had to resort to using his spiked bracelets to block the attack. However, she could do nothing about the hard kick to the face that followed. It sent her flying back a bit until she sprawled back for a bit until she landed on her back.

Despite this, she was quick to flip to her feet. Then, she saw Gourmand charging at her. Flipping herself forward, she allowed Gourmand to go over her allowing the cop to kick her in the back on the way down.

"You are making me mad!" Gourmand roared lunging forward. He had managed to tackle Chun-Li to the ground pinning her down with his large weight.

"Any last words, Miss?" The chef smirked.

Surprisingly, Chun-Li returned the smirk. "Yeah, three actually."

"SPINNING BIRD KICK!"

The crowd went wild as Chun-Li spun around doing her trademark spinning bird attack while spinning Gourmand around as well. Once she was done, she kicked the now-dizzied Gourmand out of the ring.

Gourmand landed in One Piece where Sanji saw him as a disgrace to chefs and beat him into the ground.

Chun-Li dusted her hands together proud of her elimination. She turned around to see Dedede whacking Ralf Jones out of the ring with his hammer (and onto a tank in Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing Transformed. Unfortunately, Meemee had just dealt the final blow to it.) At first, she wanted to fight but realized that they were more dangerous people in the ring and walked off.

Pichu yelped before jumping back to avoid being smashed into the ground by a giant purple furry arm. The baby version of Pichu latched itself onto Mauru's hand zapping it with electricity. The rabbit-like creature roared in before shaking his head.

Pichu flew around and standing on all fours despite looking a bit dazed shaking his head. He then charged over to Mauru and did a jumping head-butt into his stomach.

Or that would had been the case if due to the huge size difference, Pichu's attack backfired and he found himself bouncing back and sprawling across the ground dazed. Mauru blinked twice before waddled over to the downed Pokemon, picking him up and throwing him out of the arena.

However, Pichu wasn't done yet as he used his Agility move quickly zipping back into the ring. Deciding to try a different tactic, he scampered around Mauru's body. The purple creature tried to get him off but Pichu was too fast. Soon, Pichu was on Mauru's head.

"Pi-CHUUUUU!" Pichu shouted zapping Mauru's entire body. Mauru cried out in pain before falling on his rear looking dazed. However, Pichu was also dazed as well. Shaking his head to get rid of the spots. Pichu leaped off and charged an electric head-butt. The mouse released himself lunging himself at Mauru.

Unfortunately, Mauru snapped out of his daze in time and saw the attack coming. Swinging his arm out, he swatted Pichu to the ground damaging to. The Pokemon weakly up to see Mauru slashing at him. Pichu yelped before scampering to avoid the attack. Pichu then bit Mauru's paw.

The huge creature cried out in pain before retreating his hand back and holding his hurting hand. He then growled before glaring down at Pichu. The electric mouse got on all fours and surged electricity through his cheeks.

Suddenly, a missile flew between them.

BOOM!

The resulting explosion caused Mauru and Pichu to fly up in the air screaming at the top of their lungs. Mauru landed on the ground with a big slam. Pichu landed on top of him. The two fighters groaned before looking up.

"Perfection cannot be stopped!"

"You don't even comprehend the meaning of the word!"

The two snapped to attention before seeing Omega and Geary fighting each other. Mauru and Pichu stared at the two duelling robots for a moment and looked at each other nodding their heads.

They then advanced forward. Pichu did a hard electric head-butt into Geary sending him tumbling out of the ring. This startled Omega allowing Mauru to grab him and spike his head in the ground a couple of times before flinging him out of the ring.

Omega and Geary landed in Robot Wars. They decided to put away their differences to show the other robots how real robots fight.

"Hell Pyre!" Chester Burklight shouted shooting a flaming arrow at Hawkeye. However, the purple-clad man was quick and leaped out of the harm's way. At the same time, he got out an arrow and shot it at Chester.

The blue-haired man yelped before swerving his head to the side nearly avoiding the attack. He quickly fired an arrow at Hawkeye who countered with an arrow of his own cancelling each other out.

"Ice Fang!" Chester shouted launching an arrow with ice around it at Hawkeye who sent out his own ice arrow resulting in an explosion of ice shards.

"It seems that we have similar arrow attacks." Chester mused.

"Yeah, too bad your version of said attacks is outdated." Hawkeye taunted.

Chester's eyes widened. "Outdated!? At least the power around them is NATURAL!"

"I know that is supposed to insult me but it doesn't." Hawkeye said plucking a string of his bow. "Not there is anything wrong with classics but we all gotta live in the present."

Chester's eyebrow twitched as he aimed at again. This time, at an upward angle. "Wild Rain!"

Hawkeye got ready to dodge any arrow launched at him.

However, his confident face faltered when the arrow turned into multiple arrows. Turning quickly, he rolled out of the way avoiding being skewered by arrows.

Unfortunately for him, Chester took this chance to jump into the air. "Sonic Bash!"

With that, he shot an arrow on the ground in front of Hawkeye. This resulted in an explosion of rocks sending Hawkeye flying backwards into a turnbuckle. The Avenger groaned before weakly getting up.

"How's THAT for outdated?" Chester called out with a smirk.

Hawkeye narrowed his eyes. "All right, kid. I guess I could afford to take off the kid gloves."

With that, he readied got out three arrows at once shooting them at Chester who easily rolled out of the way. However, this caused Hawkeye to shoot another arrow straight up in the arrow. It flew for a bit.

Until it landed in front of Chester. The teenager blinked twice.

"Heh! Where's your hotshot accuracy now?" Chester called out.

"Wasn't aiming for ya!" Hawkeye smirked. "Didn't need to!"

Chester blinked twice before landing down. The arrow started to glow red. Chester gulped nervously.

BOOM!

In an explosion, Chester was sent flying out of the arena with no hope of return.

Chester landed in Angry Birds. Unfortunately, he landed on a spot where a black bird was shot towards him ready to detonate like a bomb.

Hawkeye tapped his bow against his shoulder with a smirk. "And they saw it's us adults who are stuck in the past!"

With that, he turned around to see Agumon shoving Chairperson out of the ring (and into World Heroes where Ryoko soundly defeated her in a fight.) Despite his confidence in his skills, he knew better than to interrupt a fight between Agumon and Pikachu so he walked off.

**(Dome; Hallway)**

Blaze the Cat continued to run down the halls as fast as she could. She knew that if Tiny loses his fight with Barbatos, he would come after him so she had to increase the distance as much as possible.

As she ran, she couldn't stop thinking about Tiny. He was facing off one of the strongest people she had ever met all to keep her was getting captured again. She didn't want to be headstrong and stay because that was how she got captured the first time. Still, he could get himself killed.

She was so busy running that she didn't notice a certain group of people coming around the corner.

BUMP.

Blaze fell onto her rear holding her head. She looked up to see the figure she backed up into staggering back.

Ally Gator.

"The security team!" Blaze said in relief. "Thank goodness I found you!"

"Why? What's wrong?" Ally asked in concern.

"I need you to keep me safe." Blaze explained.

"Why?" Mel asked. "Is there someone chasing you?"

"Yes." Blaze said. "Well, no. I don't know how long he may hold him off."

"Who may hold who off?" Hunter asked.

Ally shook her head. "Let's go to the lobby. Let's talk more there, okay."

Blaze looked down with a sigh of relief. "All right."

**(Hotel; Lounge)**

Wang-Tang screamed before crashing back-first into the wall. He painfully peeled himself off the ground and weakly got up with a groan to see Valgas advancing on him with a smirk.

"Not so tough now that Falcon isn't with you, are you, boy?" Valgas taunted.

Wang-Tang flipped to his feet. "I don't need him to fight you, Valgas!"

With that, he ran straight at Valgas. The blonde man kicked out at Wang-Tang but the Chinese fighter easily slid underneath the attack. Getting up, he sent his elbow behind catching Valgas in the back. However, it did little to make Valgas wince. He grabbed Wang-Tang by the head and threw him into a wall.

However, Wang-Tang was ready. Flipping himself in mid-air, he managed to not only recover but uses the wall as a boost to launch himself kicking Valgas in the face. When he landed on the ground, he dealt a series of punches into the larger fighter's stomach finishing it off with a palm strike to the chest.

Valgas staggered back a couple of steps before recovering. With a growl, he punches downwards. Wang-Tang yelped before leaping over the attack and landing on top of Valgas.

"You are quite a persistent little bug, aren't you?" Valgas asked.

"It either going to be that or a squashed bug!" Wang-Tang exclaimed.

"Hold still, you little brat!" Kraken roared pointing his trademark pistol at Ayame shooting it.

The green-clad ninja gracefully flipped her way out of the bullets not letting a single one miss her. Once she was done, she flipped onto her feet and stuck out her tongue out at Kraken. The pirate snarled before rushing over at Ayame.

However, she was prepared as she easily leaped over the attack reached out behind her grabbing Kraken and threw him away. As he landed on his face, Ayame jumped and landed on his back. As Kraken cried up, he got up letting Ayame off of him.

Kraken lunged forward with his metal pincer hand managing to grab Ayame's arm causing her to wince in pain.

"I got you now, my little angel." Kraken smirked.

Ayame grunted in disgust. "Get away from me with that dirty grin of yours!"

With that, she slapped the pirate several times with her free hand before giving him a hard kick to the chest knocking him away. Kraken clashed into the back of Valgas.

"Hey, watch where you are going!" Valgas roared.

"It is not my fault that little girl is so persistent!" Kraken shot back.

Valgas shook his head in hopelessness. "This is taking way too long! Even if we beat these brats, it would be too late!"

Suddenly, an idea sparked in his mind giving him a dark smirk.

"Kraken, do you really have that Smash Ball?" He asked.

"Um, but I don't see…" The one-handed man said before realizing what Valgas meant. "Oh, I see what you mean."

Wang-Tang's eyes widened at this. "What? Valgas, Kraken, wait!"

"Yeah, how about no?" Valgas asked.

With that, he and Kraken got out two Smash Balls. They then crushed them in their ways before being engulfing in a bright light. When the light clears, two figures remained in their place.

Valgas's body was now made of some kind of dark stone with a bright diamond in the middle of his chest. As for Kraken, he made a skeleton wearing a surprisingly intimidating dark attire.

"Oh, crud!" Wang-Tang winced. "Ayame!"

"Right!" The ninja nodded.

With that, they got out their own Smash Ball and crushed them with their hands destroying them engulfing them in a bright light. When the light cleared, Wang-Tang became a bit more muscular while being completely covering in gold while Ayame put on a pink ninja bunny outfit with a giant shuriken on her back.

Valgas gave a dark smirk. "This should be interesting."

With that, he shot out a pink beam from his chest at Wang-Tang. The transformed Chinese man thought quickly and shot a yellow beam negating it. However, when the attack was done, Valgas charged towards him and punched his fist out.

Kraken on the other hand resorted to shooting bomb out of his modified gun exploding several parts of the lounge.

"Stay still, darling!" Kraken taunted. "Uncle Kraken wants to play!"

"Ugh! That is even more perverted than the last line!" Ayame said in disgust.

Kraken didn't reply. He sent another bomb at Ayame.

BOOM!

When the explosion had cleared, Ayame was nowhere to be seen.

"I did it! I blasted her to smithereens!" Kraken grinned. "I win! I win! I win!"

"Think again, ugly!"

Kraken's non-existent eyes widened before he turned around to have Ayame charging at him. Not giving him a chance to counter, she dealt a series of punches and kicks to his face and torso before booting him away.

Valgas in the meantime was gripping Wang-Tang's neck tightly not giving him any chance to breathe. He was about to punch him until Kraken crashed into him knocking both villains down and releasing Wang-Tang.

Valgas got up angrily. "You moron! Can't you do ANYTHING right?"

"Hey! How was I supposed to do she can teleport?" Kraken insisted.

"I thought you fought her before!" Valgas said in disbelief.

Before the two could argue further, they heard a strange noise. Looking up, they saw Wang-Tang holding a giant ball of energy.

"This battle… Is over." Wang-Tang said darkly.

He then threw the ball of energy at the two villains. At the same time, Ayame threw several giant shuriken into the energy ball adding to the damage.

When the two attacks stopped and Wang-Tang and Ayame converted back to their normal forms, they saw Valgas and Kraken lying on the ground unconscious in their normal forms as well.

"All right! We won!" Wang-Tang grinned. "Won't the hosts be happy to know that we stopped this plot!"

Ayame looked around. "Um, I don't think they would be as pleased as you think, Wang-Tang."

The Chinese man blinked twice in confusion. Looking around, the lounge was a complete mess. The furniture was destroyed and they were unsightly cracks in the walls and floor. They were also bullet-marks and bomb-remains thanks to Kraken.

"Um, oops?"

**(The Arena)**

Dingodile lunged at his opponent, Jude Mathis and punched forward. However, the black-clad boy jumped back avoiding the attack. Much to Dingodile's surprise, he then disappeared into thin air.

"What the?" Dingodile asked in disbelief.

"Demon Fang!" Jude shouted appearing behind Dingodile doing an uppercut having a shockwave at the hybrid knocking him onto his rear.

Dingodile groaned before getting up. Only to have several punches to the stomach followed up a hard uppercut that actually made Jude flip onto his stomach.

"I am not going to ask again!" Jude said punching his palm. "Tell me everything you know!"

Dingodile slowly got up. "Trust me, mate. The info ya want from me won't do ya any good."

"What is THAT supposed to mean?" Jude asked.

"Ah have mah ways." Dingodile said flatly. With that, he found out a wave of fire at Jude. The medical student cart-wheeled out of the way avoiding the attack. Jude then charged forward.

However, Dingodile swung his tail hard into Jude's torso knocking him away until he landed on his back. Dingodile smirked before using his flamethrower to surround his enemy with a ring of fire.

"There ya go, mate! Ya are trapped in mah ring of fire!" Dingodile smirked as Jude promptly got up. "Now ah get ta see ya squirm with parts of ya melting in a vain attempt ta escape but ya CAN'T escape. Ya can only..."

He then saw Jude do a spinning low kick with his foot engulfed in water easily taking out the flames. Dingodile blinked twice.

"Well, that is more than disappointing." Dingodile said flatly.

He then quickly raised his gun to block another punch from Jude. The dark-haired young man made up for his mistake by sending his other fist into Dingodile's gut.

Despite getting a mouth full of painful air, he growled before grabbing Jude's head slamming it against his knee followed by a hard kick to the chest sending Jude knocking him back.

Jude got up to see Dingodile shooting a stream of fire at him.

"Aqua Protection!" Jude shouted punching his palm summoning three orbs of water negating leaving a bit of steam covering Jude.

Dingodile narrowed his eyes wondering when was the best time to attack.

"Wind Blade!"

Dingodile's eyes widened before stepping to the side to avoid a green blade of air. Jude then rushed forward.

"Dragon Shot!" Jude shouted doing a jumping uppercut to Dingodile's chin knocking him out of commission.

Or that would be the case if Dingodile didn't swerve his head to the side at the last minute. Grabbing the boy by his shirt, he launched him over the ropes and out of the rings.

Jude landed in Captain Commando where he helped the titular character and his team beat-down enemies.

In contrast to his confident and calm nature during his fight with Chester, Hawkeye grunted in annoyance before shooting an arrow.

It missed a speeding Bubsy the Bobcat by a mile. Trying again, he shot several arrows at the feline. However, they keep missing. Bubsy then zoomed over to the archer and gave him a hard kick to the shin. When Hawkeye hopped on one leg in pain, Bubsy grabbed the other one and sent him on his rear.

"How the freaking crap are you so fast?" Hawkeye asked in disbelief.

"Back in my first game, I was so fast that at the time of its release that even Sonic the Hedgehog can't keep up with me!" Bubsy smirked.

Hawkeye then smirked. "But that goes completely unnoticed since you keep dying in one hit, right?"

Bubsy's smirk vanished. "Hey! NOT cool!"

This left him open for Hawkeye to kick him in the face causing him to stagger back with a dopey look on his face. Hawkeye then got up and did a hard punt sending Bubsy quite a bit back before he landed on his face. He groaned before getting up.

Growling in anger, he zoomed towards Hawkeye but the archer was ready. He got an ice arrow in Bubsy's path surprising him. This left him open for Hawkeye to shoot an arrow at him.

Thankfully, it took hit but rather shot the sleeve of his arm sending him straight into the turnbuckle. After shaking away the birds from hitting his head on the turnbuckle, he removed the arrow to reveal an unsightly tear in his sleeve.

"Hey! That was my trademark shirt!" Bubsy roared in anger.

"Excuse me for not feeling sorry for doing destroying a simple white shirt with an exclamation mark on it." Hawkeye said flatly.

Bubsy growled. Reaching out behind his back, he pulled out a weapon. Hawkeye blinked twice.

"A Nerf gun? What good is THAT going to…?" Hawkeye asked before he swerved his head to the side to avoid a Nerf ball. "Whoa!"

He then looked to see Bubsy zooming at him pelting him with Nerf balls not giving him a chance to dodge.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Hawkeye cried out. "Quit it!"

Bubsy then ceased fire and zoomed past Hawkeye's legs. He then climbed up Hawkeye's back until he was close enough to put his Nerf gun to Hawkeye's head. He then pulled the trigger causing a point-blank shot into the Avenger's head.

Clint's eyes widened in pain before he collapsed on his knees trying not to lose consciousness. Bubsy smirked before taking the chance to shove the hero out of the ring.

Hawkeye landed in Mario Party 2 where he shot all of the targets in Archer-ival in ten seconds flat.

"Azure Edge!" Yuri Lowell shouting swinging his katana at Spyro the Dragon who ducked underneath the projectile. Spyro then charged forward intending to smash the swordsman's stomach with his head. However, Yuri leapt over the attack allowing Spyro to run through.

"Give it up, kid. I had defeated dragons TEN times the size of you!" Yuri taunted.

"That doesn't mean anything here, bub." Spyro said turning around. "Besides, I had defeated far more larger enemies! You think I am going to be intimidated but an average-sized man with a sword?"

"No, I guess that." Yuri shrugged. "Guess I have to MAKE you intimidated the hard way."

With that, he lunged over with his blade. "Destruction!"

He then slammed his katana on the ground in front of Spyro causing a fiery explosion sending the dragon back a few feet. However, Spyro recovered in mid-air and glided towards Yuri.

"Trying to fight a dragon with fire?" Spyro taunted before blowing fire at Yuri.

"Shining Fang!" The vigilante shouted spinning his sword around negating the flames. Once he was done, he slammed his handle onto Spyro's head. The winged-reptile staggered back in pain before recovering.

"Frigid Blast!" Yuri shouted making a X with his katana making a X of ice. Spyro thought quickly and used his fire breath to burn through the attack. Spyro then tackled Yuri's legs sending the man in the air.

Despite being air-borne, Yuri flipped himself in mid-air readying his katana. "Shining Fang Drop!"

With that, he put his katana below him crashing to the ground before giving Spyro a hard boot.

"Crushing Eagle!" Yuri shouted plunging his katana into the canvas making a large shockwave around him knocking Spyro back even further.

The purple-scaled dragon sprawled across the ground not liking his chances anymore. Yuri was definitely skilled using his sword so effectively despite having a laid-back stance with it. It seems that he had to show this stuff in order to win.

With that, he took in a deep breath and breathed out a large fireball at Yuri. The dark-haired man merely smirked.

"Water rise!" Yuri said punching the ground somehow making a ripple in the canvas. "Divine Wolf Flood!"

Suddenly, a loud splash appeared on the canvas negating the fireball's effect.

"Got any more tricks?" Yuri smirked.

Spyro paused for a moment. He then returned the expression. "Actually, yes."

Charging at Yuri, he breathed out electricity at Yuri. Normally by itself, the attack would hurt but not that much. However, Yuri's legs were a bit damp by his own attack making the electric breath even stronger. Yuri collapsed on one knee giving Spyro the opening he needed to shove him out of the ring.

Yuri landed in Devil May Cry. Let's just say when he teams-up with Dante, the word overkill reaches a whole new level.

Akuma and Daigo Kazama glared at each other as if trying to set the other person with their gazes. They waited patiently for each other to make the first.

Akuma then shot a purple fireball at Daigo. The young man easily stepped out of the way avoiding the projectile. However, this left him open for Akuma to use his teleport move to warp over to him and dealt a couple of blows to his stomach followed up a kick to the face knocking him away.

Daigo staggered back but quickly recovered pushing his foot only for Akuma to catch it. The red-haired man flipped him over but Daigo quickly self-righted himself and landed gracefully on his feet before lunging forward with his fist engulfed in a fiery aura.

Akuma took the attack to the face finding himself soaring backwards. However as he was about to hit the ground, he quickly rolled back into a standing position. Daigo ran forward and shot out a burst of dark purple energy from his palm but Akuma teleported behind Daigo.

However, the young man had far better senses of his surroundings and shot his elbow behind him catching Akuma in the chest. The latter staggered back as Daigo crossed his arms.

Everyone looked in awe as a fiery aura surrounded Daigo striking Akuma multiple times and sending him in the air. Akuma flew the air before landing hard on the ground. The blood-thirsty fighter slowly got up.

"You have possess a lot of skill and experience for someone who young." Akuma said coolly. "But you can tell that you have a darker side to you. Unleash it."

Daigo narrowed his good eye. "That darker side was used for evil."

"So you are just like Ryu. You have to the power to exceed your limits and yet you tremble in fear." Akuma said darkly.

"I don't need to turn wild to be strong." Daigo said rushing forward and punching his fist forward. However, Akuma did the same causing a large boom.

Daigo tried again spinning his leg around. This time, the attack was successful catching Akuma in the side. Akuma staggered to the side. Daigo then ran over to his stunned opponent and wrapped his arms around him dealing a hard German suplex.

While Akuma was on his back still dazed, Daigo climbed onto him MMA-style and punches his face twice to using his arms to raise himself off the ground to strike Akuma in the gut with both knees. Daigo continued the assault.

Until Akuma gave Daigo an upper-cut to the chin knocking him off of him. The red-eyed man then lunged to his feet and raised his knee doing his teleport move.

However instead of moving to a different spot, he went straight at Daigo grabbing him.

"SHUN-GOKU SATSU!"

The crowd went wild as the two were engulfed in a bright light with red Japanese symbols coming out of it. When the light cleared, Akuma was standing over triumphantly over a downed Daigo with his trademark red sign on his back.

"Again, you are strong but you need to embrace your full potential to be strong." Akuma said kneeling down, picking up Daigo by the neck and effortlessly throwing him out of the ring.

Daigo landed in Lost Planet where the snow brought him back to his senses. Seeing the main character trying to fight off some giant mechs, he decided to help out.

Kurow cursed his luck as he slashed his claws to negate a fireball from Mario. However, Bark the Polarbear came from behind and grabbed him from behind.

"Mario, now!" Bark shouted.

The plumber nodded before rushing over to punch Kurow. However, the assassin wasn't going to let himself get hurt so easily so he flipped himself allowing Mario to accidentally punch Bark in the stomach instead. Kurow then kicked Bark in the back knocking him into Mario.

Caius in his wolf form lunged himself at the two downed enemies ready to rip them to shreds.

Until a white twister crashed into him knocking him away. Caius crashed onto the ground before looking up.

"Tsk-tsk-tsk!" Faust said wagging his finger. "Such temper!"

Caius merely growled getting in on all fours and pouncing at Faust who blocked the attack with his scalpel. The doctor then slammed the blunt end into Caius' forehead knocking him away. Caius slowly recovered before charging towards Faust.

Who merely stood up straight allowing Caius to run past. Kicking out behind him, he had struck Caius in the back. However, this just made the transformed teen madder.

"Caius, was it? You have to control yourself." Faust scolded. "You are brainwashed by Kurow and you need to wake up."

"And why should I listen to a quack like you!?" Caius roared.

Faust shook his head. "Oh dear… It looks like I have to deprogram you the hard way."

Even in his brainwashed state, Caius' pupils shrank. "Wait. WHAT!?"

Meanwhile, Mario did a jumping uppercut to Kurow's chin dealing multiple hits (and summoning coins at the same time.) As Kurow fell to the ground, Bark jumped up to him and did an Argentine backbreaker. Satisfied by Kurow's cry of pain, Bark threw him into a turnbuckle.

"Um, not that-a I don't appreciate the help but why are you doing so?" Mario asked Bark. "He eliminated-a someone close to you too?"

"No, he had a group of villains to kidnap me and brainwashed me to do his evil bidding." The yellow-furred anthro said punching his palm.

Mario's eyes widened before glaring at Kurow. "I KNEW there was-a something creepy about you! You are-a going down!"

Kurow growled before getting up. "You… I have you know that I am FAR stronger than I look!"

Mario smirked. "Even for, you-a had been in the arena for a while. Fatigue have-a got to take a toll on you."

Kurow's eyes widened realizing Mario was right. Fatigue was catching up to him and he was having enough trouble trying to fight off THE Mario Mario.

He then snapped to attention while Mario did a flaming punch at him. Thinking quickly, he leaped over the attack allowing him to go through. Next, Bark punched at him only for Kurow to kick him in the jaw.

With a dark smirk, he punched Bark's stomach. With a surprisingly amount of strength, he lifted him in the air with the same hand. Suddenly, energy started to come out of Bark into Kurow. Mario looked in horror as he saw a bit of Kurow's bruises heal.

"Thank you for the pick-up." Kurow said tossing the exhausted Bark out of the arena. "I needed that.

Bark landed in SSX where JP accidentally crashed into him. Even in his tired state, Bark was already in a bad enough mood as it was.

Kurow dusted his hands together before turning to Mario. "Looks like it is you and me."

The red-clad man looked behind Kurow and smirked. "You might want to count one more person."

Kurow raised his eyebrow before turning around to see Faust throwing Caius out of the ring (and into Harvest Moon where he landed on a rock. When he came to, he wondered how in the world happened.) The crazy doctor then bounced towards Kurow.

"Oh, son of a b…"

**(Dome; Hallway)**

Tiny Tiger flew back-first into a wall where he slid off. He groaned while holding his chest. He then saw Barbatos stampeding towards him. With a yelp, Tiny scampered off narrowly avoided before getting his head cut-off with his axe.

Barbatos laughed maniacally before punting Tiny in the side lifting him off the ground.

"Face it, kitten!" Barbatos taunted. "You may be able to literally throw me but that strength could only go so far against my own!" 

Tiny slowly got up holding his side. "Tiny won't give up! Tiny protect Blaze!"

"Why are you so determined to protect this ONE person?" Barbatos asked. "You are risking not only your alignment with Cortex but also your life!"

Tiny paused for a moment. He then narrowed his eyes. "Blaze good person and Tiny don't want to see her hurt!"

"Oh, it is not her you should be worried about getting hurt!" Barbatos smirked.

With that, he lunged at Barbatos swinging his axe at Tiny. The large feline yelped before grabbing the axe before it could hit him. Narrowing his eyes, he struggled with the berserker turning it into a battle of strengths.

Tiny then found an opening and kicked Barbatos in the stomach. However, it did little to make him wince. Barbatos did his own attack swinging his head forward knocking Tiny back. Barbatos then summoned a giant boulder from the ground and thrust his axe into it making an explosion of stones knocking Tiny down.

Tiny groaned before kicking his leg out before Barbatos to catch it. With a smirk, the blue-haired man slammed Tiny back and forth across the ground making a lot of unsightly marks in it.

When Barbatos was done, he let out leaving Tiny on the ground groaning in pain.

"This battle had been decided from the start." Barbatos said. "Even though that Blaze girl is long gone by now, was it really worth it in the end?

Tiny weakly looked up to see Barbatos putting his axe over him. His eyes widened in horror knowing that this was it. Out of fear, he put his arms out in front of him knowing fully-well that they won't do any good.

Then, a red aura surrounded his hands.

CLANG!

Tiny waited for the harsh blow to come and finish him. However, he slowly noticed that it never came. Looking up, he saw Barbatos stepping back as if something had blocked his attack. A look of shock was on his face. Tiny soon saw why.

Tiny looked his hands to see a red aura surrounding him. Much to his surprise, it was the same aura that surrounded Blaze.

Barbatos noticed this as well. "Wait… You have the power as well? But how…"

Tiny stared in shock for a moment. He then smirked. Leaping up to his feet, he slashed at Barbatos who quickly blocked with axe. The two went into another power struggle.

However, Tiny was the clear victor was he ran forward slamming Barbatos into the wall. Barbatos peeled himself off rubbing his shoulder. Narrowing his eyes, he gave Tiny a hard punch sending him flying.

Then, Tiny flipped himself in mid-air before wall-jumping off the opposite wall pouncing at Barbatos. The axe-wielder thought quickly and let out a battle cry slashing at Tiny.

The two zoomed past each other and gracefully landed on their feet. Suddenly, they heard a clanging noise. The two turned to see the blade of Barbatos' axe collapsing on the ground.

For once, Barbatos stared in pure horror as the destruction of his trademark axe. Soon, his horror turned into rage as he gritted his teeth in pure horror.

"BUREAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Barbatos lunged himself at Tiny narrowed his eyes before doing the same. The two then started hard punches at each other.

Meanwhile, Kanji slowly came to. With a groan, he held his head.

"Man, what hit me?" He said slowly. He then looked up to see the fight between Tiny and Barbatos. "What the!?"

The punching duel continued to with both parties receiving several heavy blows to the face and stomach. Despite they were in pain, either one of them wanting to give in.

Then, Tiny gave a hard uppercut to Barbatos' stomach knocking the wind out of hm. The berserker clutched his gut in pain unaware that Tiny was putting his hands together and raising them above him.

SMASH!

Slamming the attack onto Barbatos' back, he literally knocked the dark-skinned man through the floor. What the following sound of smashes, he sounded like he had gone down even further. Kanji stared with a slack jaw as Tiny panted heavily.

What seemed like an eternity, Kanji had finally broke out of his shock and stood up.

"Stop! Security team!" Kanji shouted getting Tiny's attention. "I don't know why you and that Barbatos creep was fighting over but you are coming for question."

The tiger stared at the young man for a moment. He then slowly wobbled in place before collapsing on his face.

"H-Hey!" Kanji said.

Suddenly, he saw a red ball fly up from Tiny's body. The ball slowly ascended before it vanished. Kanji looked in awe.

"Yeah. I don't think anyone back home would believe this." Kanji said in awe.

**(The Arena)**

King Dedede looked around in confusion after leaving a large tremor.

"That's weird. That doesn't feel like one of my tremors." Dedede noted. He then smirked. "Doesn't matter!"

With that, he slammed his mallet on the ground. Veemon yelped before jumping back narrowing avoiding the attack. He then gave the king a hard uppercut knocking him away.

However, this left him open for Waddle Dee to run over and smack the Digimon in the face with his spear. As Veemon staggered back, Waddle Dee shoved the blunt end of his spear into Veemon's stomach knocking the wind out of him. Dedede then ran up and gave Veemon a hard punt.

Veemon bounced around the arena in pain. Holding his arms, he quickly got up to see the two Dreamland fighters advancing on him. Veemon rushed towards Dedede seeing him as the bigger threat. But Waddle Dee threw a spear in his way startling him. This left him open for Dedede to hit Veemon straight into a turnbuckle.

The Digimon peeled himself off the ground not really liking his chances anymore.

"Oh, just give up!" Dedede smirked. "It is two against one! There is no way you can win!"

Veemon panted heavily before getting up. "I am WAY too tough to just give up. Vee Headbutt!"

With that, he did a charging head-butt straight into Dedede's stomach surprisingly knocking the wind out of him.

Coughing a bit, he stepped back. "You winded me! You actually winded me! What the heck did you do THAT?"

"I told you that I am way too tough to give up." Veemon smirked while crossing his arms.

Waddle Dee then ran forward and slashed at Veemon. However, the Digimon jumped back avoiding the attack. He then did a forward punch sending the minion straight into Dedede's face.

"Hey! Get off!" Dedede roared trying to get Waddle Dee off. However, this left him open for Veemon to run over and deal many punches to his large gut before knocking him down by punching with both fists.

King Dedede landed hard on his back. However, this left Waddle Dee ready for vengeance. The vertically-challenged figure ran over stabbing out several times with his spear. Veemon skilfully kept jumping back to avoid being skewered.

Suddenly, he found an opening and punched Waddle Dee in the face knocking him back and stunned him. Veemon then ran over.

"Vee Headbutt!" Veemon shouted doing a jumping head-butt launching him and Waddle Dee in the air. While still in the air, Veemon winded up his arm before releasing punching his opponent clear out of the ring too dazed to float back.

Waddle Dee landed in Mario & Sonic at the Olympics Games where he took part in the Javelin Throw.

Veemon gracefully landed on the ground leaving Dedede steamed.

"Hey! That was MY servant you had eliminated!" Dedede snapped.

"Hey, if you are that great a king, then you can fight me without him!" Veemon said with a smirk. "That is… If you can catch me."

Dedede narrowed his eyes. He promptly slammed his hammer on the canvas causing Veemon to fly in the air surprised as a surprise. Swinging his hammer like a baseball bat, he sent the Digimon soaring straight into the force field before peeling off into a portal.

Veemon landed in Super Punch-Out! where he accidentally landed on Nick Bruiser. The bald boxer was less than happy and attacked Veemon. He was promptly reminded never to underestimate someone because of their size.

"BANZAI!" Faust shouted slamming his scalpel now. Kurow quickly back-flipped out of the way avoiding the attack. This left him open for Mario to run over and jump on his head stunning him.

Kurow wobbled in place for a moment before shaking his head and growling in annoyance. Turning into a black ball, he floated towards Mario with several scratches surrounding him. Thinking quickly, Mario used his cape to turn Kurow around. Faust promptly poked the attack with the bladed part of his weapon knocking him off of it.

Mario then climbed onto Kurow and did a few punches to his face. The clawed-fighter cried in pain before kicking Mario off of him. With a snarl, he pulled out a flute.

Mario blinked twice. "A flute?"

Faust' good eye widened. "Don't let him play it! That is how he brainwashes his victims!"

Kurow smirked before putting the flute to his lips. Faust pounced quickly in an attempt to break off the spell.

However, this was a trick. Kurow jumped out of his playing position and slammed his flute onto Faust's head hard followed up two roundhouse kicks to the face sending the doctor sprawling.

"Your flute can-a also be used a weapon?" Mario asked in disbelief.

Kurow didn't answer. He merely lunged forward putting away his flute at the same time. Mario quickly ducked underneath a claw swipe before punching the white-haired man in the stomach hard.

The Justice High student staggered back holding his stomach. He recovered in time just to block a punch from Mario. Thinking quickly, he grabbed the portly plumber by the arm and threw him away.

Mario continued flying until he crashed into the back of someone.

The older Mario brother slowly looked up. "I'm-a sorry. I was…"

That was until he realized the person he crashed into was Dingodile.

"You!" Mario roared. "You work-a for Cortex which means you may be working for that Kurow guy!"

Dingodile blinked twice before sighing. "Would ya believe me if Ah said that Ah playing hooky and Ah don't know anything about said plot?"

Mario narrowed his eyes. "No."

Dingodile shook his head. "Ah was afraid of that."

With that, he aimed for the sky and fired several fireballs in the air. Mario looked down to see that they were descending towards him. Thinking quickly, he got FLUDD used its quick squirting power to drowse all of the flames before they can reach.

"Ha! Sorry but-a you have to do a lot more than…" Mario started.

That was all he got out before he saw Dingodile swinging his tail at him.

The large crocodile tail smacked Mario in the face sending Mario sprawling until he rolled underneath the bottom rope.

Mario landed in Radikal Bikers where he landed on a pizza delivery boy causing them to crash. Normally, Mario would apologize like crazy but he was too busy eating said pizza.

Hakumen coolly stood in his spot in the arena not moving a single muscle. He seemed to be concentrating.

Suddenly, his head jerked up to attention as he took his sword and used it in a random direction. At the same time, Mewtwo appeared out of nowhere slashing his claw out clashing with the sword.

"You had actually predicted my attack." Mewtwo noted. "Not bad for a non-psychic."

"With years of experience, you don't need to be a psychic to predict other people's attack." Hakumen said.

Mewtwo gave a smirk. "Perhaps the rest of the night will be more than interesting after all."

Hakumen then slashed at Mewtwo who used his psychic powers to flip out of the way. During the flip, he smacked Hakumen in the face with his tail.

The samurai stepped back before slashing Mewtwo in the chest forcing the psychic Pokemon to float back in pain. Hakumen went for a second slash but Mewtwo snapped to attention and used his psychic powers to shove Hakumen back.

Hakumen flipped into a kneeling position to see Mewtwo charging up dark energy in his hands. Letting them out, the psychic let out a Shadow Ball at his opponent. Narrowing his eyes behind his helmet, Hakumen slashed at the projectile easily negating.

Hakumen then dashed towards Mewtwo and jumped up putting his sword over him. Mewtwo narrowed his eyes before engulfing his claw in purple energy and slashing at the man. Despite the size difference in the "weapons", it made a clash.

The two tried again slashing at each other trying to gain ground on each other. Hakumen then found an opening and kicked Mewtwo in the stomach (also making a calligraphy brush mark in the progress.) Hakumen followed it up with a handle strike to the forehead. Mewtwo staggered back before quickly recovered.

Hakumen however then grabbed him with his free hand. Mewtwo narrowed his eyes before closing them. Then, psychic energy surrounded Mewtwo striking Hakumen a few times. Hakumen retreated back before pointing at the ground the armoured warrior was standing on.

In a small explosion, Hakumen was sent flying in the air. Mewtwo fired several small versions of his Shadow Ball striking the airborne man a few times. Despite in pain, Hakumen self-righted himself in mid-air and gracefully landed on the ground. He then lunged forward stabbing his sword forward.

Mewtwo leaned back at the last second. Slamming his palms upwards, he struck Hakumen in the midsection sending the warrior into the sky. Making sure that he doesn't come back, he charged up a Shadow Ball and launched it at Hakumen knocking it out of the ring.

Hakumen landed in the frozen planet of Hoth on Star Wars. Looking around, he found himself surrounded by multiple Wampa. Readying his sword, he started to attack.

Mewtwo smirked before nodding to himself. Turning around, he saw Pichu managing to shove Mauru out of the ring (and into Donkey Kong 64 where he ate fruit.) Nodding his head, he floated off knowing that there were two more eliminations before the section ends.

Chun-Li cried out as she landed hard on her back. Holding her aching side, she slowly up glaring at the guilty party.

Akuma stood firmly with his arms crossed. He then did his trademark stomp causing a red aura to go around him. Shooting his palm out, he sent out a purple Hadouken.

"Kikoken!" Chun-Li shouted shooting her own projectile negating both attack. Seeing his attack fail, Akuma teleported over to his opponent and punched forward. Chun-Li thought quickly before blocking the punch. However, she could do about the following jumping uppercut.

The policewoman took the attack to chin sending her in the air and onto her back in pain. Chun-Li groaned before getting up to see Akuma again. Thinking quickly, she kicked out multiple times. However, Akuma saw the attack coming and blocked them with his arms.

Akuma then grabbed Chun-Li by the leg and threw her to the side. Akuma walked over to advance but Chun-Li was more stubborn and kicked Akuma in the stomach catching off-guard. Chun-Li then leaped to her feet and ran over.

"Senretsu-Kyaku!" Chun-Li shouted doing a series of kicks to the violent fighter.

"HAZAN!" Chun-Li shouted doing several airborns spinning kicks striking Akuma further. "Tensho-Kyaku!"

Chun-Li elegantly landed on the ground while Akuma crashed hard on his back. Despite this though, he had managed to find the strength to flip himself onto his feet shot out another fireball this time hitting Chun-Li in the face.

As the cop staggered back, she wondered how she got into this mess. She wanted to get rid of the biggest threat to the safety of the other fighters but she just remembered how much of a hassle it was to fight Akuma. How could she defeat him when even people like Ryu have trouble doing so?

Suddenly, she realized something very important.

"While defeating him helps, I just have to throw him out of the ring." Chun-Li said softly.

She then snapped to attention when he saw Akuma charging at her. With a yelp, she quickly grabbed her shoulders and flipped her over him kicking him in the back at the same time. Chun-Li then went back cautiously. Akuma recovered before following the woman.

Chun-Li smirked knowing that she got what she wanted. She ran over to the violent fighter and leaped straight over him before turning around while gathering energy in her hands.

"Kikosho GOKU!"

With that, she let out a huge ball of energy engulfing her and Akuma striking the multiple times. When the attack was done, he was soaring straight out of the arena with no hope of returning.

Akuma landed in King of Fighters XIII where he took out his aggressions on Saiki.

"Pepper Breath!"

Pikachu yelped before leaping over a fireball before dashing over to Agumon and spinning around with his tail. The tail smacked Agumon in the face and forced him to take a step back. However, he recovered in time before grabbing Pikachu's tail and slamming him the other side of him.

Pikachu coughed twice in pain before engulfing himself in electricity. The dinosaur winced before stepping back. Pikachu then got up on all fours and fired a bolt of electricity at Agumon leaped to the side avoiding the attack.

Agumon shook his head. "Face it, Pikachu. Maybe in a normal battle, we would have at least been balanced but I am far fresher than you."

The rodent immediately took offense of this. Pikachu growled before doing a charging head-butt but Agumon quickly blocked it.

"See? There is no way you can win." Agumon said. "Just give up and let me eliminate you." 

Pikachu growled before immediately spinning around surrounding himself with electricity. He had struck Agumon multiple times before sending him back.

Agumon landed on his back as he stared up at the arena lights. Suddenly, Pikachu ran up and jumped straight up before dealing a diving head-butt into Agumon's stomach. The Digimon's eyes shot out in pain as he weakly got up.

"All right…" Agumon wheezed getting up holding his stomach. "I suppose you still have some bite."

With that, he scratched at Pikachu who leaped back. Agumon tried again biting his sharp teeth out before Pikachu flipped forward striking the Digimon in the back of his head on the way down.

Agumon quickly reached out behind him and grabbed Pikachu's tail. Instead of slamming him on the ground, he threw Pikachu in the air.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon shouted shooting a fireball out of his mouth striking Pikachu hard. The mouse flew back but used his Agility move to zip back.

Agumon shook his head. "This is taking too long."

Suddenly, he had gotten an idea. Reaching out behind him, he pulled out a Smash Ball much to Pikachu's horror.

"See? Unlike you, I still have a Smash Ball." Agumon said proudly raising his Smash Ball in the air. "Which brings if I break it here and now, I will be as strong as Blackwargreymon and you saw how fierce he was in the arena. Don't worry, I won't overdo it but I will…"

"PI-KA!"

ZAP!

Agumon's eyes widened as a bolt of electricity struck his Smash Ball breaking it instantly.. He saw a big aura surrounding Pikachu who was smirking. The reptile blinked twice.

"Well, crud…"

Pikachu quickly activated his Final Smash turning into a giant ball of electricity. Agumon yelped before diving out of its way. However, Pikachu came back on the rebound and struck in the back. Like with Rachel, Pikachu proceeded to strike his rival multiple times. Once Pikachu was done, Agumon fell like a stone into a portal.

Agumon landed in Suikoden V. Sialeeds saw him and freaked out due to her intense fear of lizards before relentlessly attacking the Digimon.

Pikachu landed on the ground panting heavily knowing how close he was to losing. Turning around, he saw who else was left. Faust and Kurow were glaring at each other while Dingodile sat down to conserve some energy. Dedede sat against a turnbuckle while Bubsy was hopping around making a spaz of himself. Spyro eyed the competition while Chun-Li look between Dingodile and Dedede wondering who was more dangerous. Finally, Mewtwo laid down in the middle of the canvas to meditate while Pichu decided to a nap.

Deciding to follow his fellow Pokemon's example, he took a nap as well. He knew that it won't bring back all of his energy with now he was in the final thirty, he needed all the help he could get.

**FINAL VOTES (14 Votes)**

**(Live Votes: Die Votes) = Final Score**

DINGODILE (CB) (13:2) = 11 (Jude Mathis, Mario Mario)

CHUN-LI (SF: EX) (12:2) = 10 (Gourmand, Akuma)

KING DEDEDE (SSB) (12:2) = 10 (Ralf Jones, Veemon)

PICHU (SSB) (13:3) = 10 (Geary, Mauru)

SPYRO THE DRAGON (StD) (12:3) = 9 (Nitros Oxide, Yuri Lowell)

BUBSY THE BOBCAT (BtB) (11:3) = 8 (Hawkeye)

MEWTWO (SSB) (11:3) = 8 (Hakumen)

FAUST (GG) (11:3) = 8 (Caius Qualls)

KUROW KIRISHIMA (RS) (11:5) = 6 (Bark the Polarbear)

PIKACHU (SSB) (13:7) = 6 (Agumon)

**(ELIMINATED)**

HAWKEYE (MC) (8:6) = 2 (Chester Burklight)

MAURU (WW7) (7:7) = 0 (E-123 Omega)

AKUMA (SF: EX) (7:7) = 0 (Daigo Kazama)

VEEMON (DRA) (7:7) = 0 (Waddle Dee)

AGUMON (DRA) (7:8) = -1 (Chairperson)

WADDLE DEE (K) (6:9) = -3

GOURMAND (PS) (5:9) = -4

MARIO MARIO (SSB) (5:10) = -5

YURI LOWELL (To) (4:10) = -6

CHAIRPERSON (RS) (4:10) = -6

BARK THE POLARBEAR (StH) (4:10) = -6

RALF JONES (KoF: MI) (4:10) = -6

HAKUMEN (BB) (4:10) = -6

DAIGO KAZAMA (RS) (3:11) = -8

CHESTER BURKLIGHT (To) (3:11) = -8

CAIUS QUALLS (To) (4:13) = -9

NITROS OXIDE (CB) (2:12) = -10

E-123 OMEGA (StH) (2:12) = -10

JUDE MATHIS (To) (2:12) = -10

GEARY (CB) (3:14) = -11

**Side Battles:**

"**Power Stone Showdown"**

WANG-TANG AND AYAME (PS) **power fuses **VALGAS AND KRAKEN (PS)

9 to 5

"**Tiny In Brains, Not In Power"**

TINY TIGER (CB) **brings down the house on **BARBATOS (To)

11 to 3

**Surprisingly Appropriate Numbers: **There is a surprising large gap in the bottom slot of the remaining fighters and the top slot of the eliminated fighters. Usually it is at least by two or three votes.


	37. Section Seventeen

**(The Arena)**

The ten remaining fighters eyed each other knowing this was the most important section yet. The final one. All they had to do was beat-out twenty-nine more fighters before they had won the whole thing. Soon, they heard cheering signalling that the next fighter would be coming out soon.

"**GUNROCK!" **(PS)

The dark-skinned muscular man let out a hearty laugh before stampeding down the ramp and leaping in without a second thought. Once in, he made a beeline for Mewtwo.

"Hey, kitty! How about a fight?" Gunrock asked with a smirk.

Mewtwo raised a non-existent eyebrow. "Wow, the section just started and already you are looking for trouble."

"Hey, it is the final section!" Gunrock said. "No time for cold feet."

Mewtwo actually chuckled. "Indeed. All right. Let's see if you have a reason to be so confident."

"**NOEL VERMILLION!" **(BB)

The blonde blue-clad young woman nervously adjusted her beret before making her way down the ramp with her twin ridiculously long-and-slim guns.

"All right, I can do this." Noel said taking a deep breath. "All I have to do is beat twenty-nine people. Ten of which are fatigued."

With that, she stepped in noticing Bubsy walking towards him.

"Hey, that outfit looks like a little flamboyant on you, bud." Bubsy said.

Noel blinked twice. "Flamboyant?"

Bubsy jumped. "Oh, sorry. I thought you was a boy at first because of your flat chest."

That was when he got a gun pointed in his face. Moving his eyes up, she saw Noel looking enraged. A major constant to the nervous girl walking down the ramp.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT MY BREASTS!" Noel roared.

Bubsy blinked twice. "Suddenlyyyyy I see what could possibly go wrong."

"**HYO IMAWANO!" **(RS)

The red-clad honor-roll student adjusted his white gloves calmly making his way down with his long white ponytail waving behind him.

Once in, he got out his katana out of his sheath and charged over to Kurow.

The assassin looked up in time to block a sword slash. "Are you kidding!? I can't go five minutes before two people attacking me!"

"I appreciate the help." Faust nodded.

"Stay down, I got this one." Hyo said coolly.

"I am afraid I can't do that." Faust said shaking his head. "This boy had caused a lot of harm and I intend to make sure he'll make for it."

"If that was the case, why come he is still in the arena?" Hyo asked.

Faust crossed his arms not liking the comment. "Well, do all people who go to this Justice High have a bad case of attitude problem?"

"You had been causing Kurow trouble from the start." Hyo said narrowing his eyes. "That is the ONLY reason why I haven't slashed you for insulting my school."

Kurow blinked twice before looking back and forth between the bickering two. "Ah… So THIS is what Bison felt like in the arena."

"**KOALA KONG!" **(PS)

"Whoa-oh." Dingodile said before turning to Dedede. "Hey, big boy. Could ya do me a favour?"

The penguin raised a non-existent eyebrow. "I am not one for favours."

"Ah know. Me neither but just here me out." Dingodile said.

Meanwhile, the muscular koala bear made his way down the ramp not looking happy.

"As far as I saw, I am the only person in on Bison's plot who made it to the Ready Room." Kong mused. "Should I be lucky that I made it before anyone could stop me or be worried that we are now losing?"

With that, he stepped in. Cracking his knuckles, he was about to go over to help Kurow with Hyo and Faust (even though the latter two was attacking at each other trying to get the other to get back.)

That was until Dedede came up to his face. "Hey, can I fight you until I literally spill your brains on the canvas?"

"What?" Kong asked blinking twice.

"Great!" Dedede grinned swinging his hammer into Kong's face sending him straight into a turnbuckle.

Kong shook his head before glaring at the overweight bird. "What the heck!? I don't know what your beef is but I am going to show that abs beat flabs!"

As the two got into a fight, Dingodile watched in amusement with a chuckle.

"**STORM THE ALBATROSS!" **(StH)

The white-feathered muscled bird scratched his head still wondering what the heck just happened back there. Even though still confused, he made his way down and stepped in.

Once in, he noticed Pichu waking up from his nap. Blinking twice, you let out a hearty laugh and made his way over.

"You are so tiny!" Storm laughed. "How did you make it to the final section?"

Pichu growled not liking the comment. Charging up a bolt of electricity, he sent it into Storm surging it through his body. While the bolt was weak, Storm was still fatigued from his fight with Tails, Gemel and Bean as he was sent onto the ground twitching in pain.

"Yes, that hurt…" Storm winced.

"**DANDY-J!" **(WW7)

The burly bearded fighter coolly tipped his green hat over his eyes and his teenaged friend, Natsumi and his cat, Ranpoo cheering him on from the ground. Marching his way down to the ring, he stepped in.

He wasted no time getting out his whip and uncoiling it. He then cracked it at Chun-Li who just saw it in time to jump back.

"Hey! What was THAT for!?" Chun-Li said angrily.

"Consider this a compliment, lady." Dandy-J said readying his whip for another attack. "You are one of the biggest threats for anyone, let alone me to win this tournament."

"All right. Compliment accepted." Chun-Li said getting into her stance. "But let's see if you get me to compliment you now that you don't have the element of surprise on your side."

Dandy-J gave a smirk. "Trust me, lady. I don't need to do back attacks to surprise ya."

"**RICHTER ABEND!" **(To)

The red-haired tan-skinned man adjusted his glasses as the fan-girls went wild. Carrying a sword in my hand and an axe in the other he made his way down the ramp before stepping in.

Mewtwo saw him come in after knocking away Gunrock. "Hmm. He seems promising."

With that, he teleported in front of Richter who immediately got into his stance.

"What do you want?" Richter asked suspiciously.

"I sensed a lot of power from you all the way from here." Mewtwo said charging a Shadow Ball in his hand.

"Well, you want to fight me? Very well, I accept." Richter said darkly. "I will make sure that pain only lasts an instant."

The crowd went wild as Mewtwo readied himself. "That is assuming I let you get a hit on me."

**(Eliminated Seating)**

"Come on, Noel!" Makoto Nanaya shouted. "Beat that cat with the stupid grin!"

"Do you think your friend will win?" Iron Tager asked. "Noel may be an extraordinary markswoman but that Bubsy cat had eliminated one of the most skilled normal beings of all time."

"Don't worry, Noel can handle it." Makoto said waving it off. "She had been getting a lot of practice since our latest game came out."

Tager nodded. "Indeed. Not only did we see fresh work but nearly everyone had gotten a new move."

"I hope if those hosts have another Battle of the Luminaries, they would invite us back." Makoto said. "I mean I sure Amane, Bullet and even Azrael would enjoy this!"

"I think the phrase you are looking for is ESPECIALLY Azrael, Makoto." Tager said rolling his eyes behind his glasses.

Pit looked at the two Blazblue people talking before looking at Marth. "Speaking of seeing new work, do you think the next time they would have a tournament, they would wait until our newest game come out."

"I don't see why not." Marth shrugged. "After all, no matter which character gets in, that character would get a decent fan-base at least."

"Yeah, I can't wait to fight the new fighters." Pit said.

"Indeed. I hope Little Mac makes the cut this time." Marth said. "Never had I wanted so much to spar with someone who only with their fists."

"He would be cool." Pit grinned. "But I am hoping for Ryuta Ippongi and Agent J."

Marth raised an eyebrow. "Wait. Aren't those the dancers from Ouendan and Elite Beat Agents? How would their dance help them in a fight?"

"The same way Olimar becoming a fighter by having nothing but Pikmin to attack." Pit said flatly.

Marth paused for a moment. "All right. I admit it. You got me there."

**(Dome; Gym)**

Ganondorf staggered back not believing his luck. For the second time in a row (the first time was at the second Megamix Tournament), he had gotten quite lucky with his draw and came out very late. In a fact, he was on their way to fight along with Hazama, I-No and Komodo Moe to enter the arena.

Until two certain figures ambushed them and managed to drag into the gym. Komodo Moe had managed to escape but the others were being blocked off with in gym. I-No was just as steamed as Ganondorf while Hazama merely looked unamused.

Shadow the Hedgehog smirked as he loaded his trusty gun while Astaroth slapped his axe in his hand.

"What are you doing!?" I-No roared. "We have to enter the arena!"

"Oh no!" Shadow snapped. "According to the TV screen, Kurow and Dingodile are still in the arena! There is no way that we are having SIX villains in the arena at once."

"Vill…" I-No spat before pointing at Astaroth. "You have a lot of nerve talking about villains when you are standing right next to one!"

Shadow and Astaroth looked at each other. They then looked back the trio before shrugging.

"Soul Edge isn't here so he is off-duty." Shadow said.

Ganondorf shook his head in hopelessness. "This could have been MY year to win!"

"No, MINE!" I-No snapped.

"In all seriousness, both of you are screwed when I step in." Hazama said.

"People, please!" Ganondorf said being the voice of reason for once. "Let's complain about who is stronger AFTER we killed those pests!"

"Well, well, well." Shadow said readying his pistol. "Aren't WE arrogant?"

"Tsk, tsk. Looks like emo-boy had flunked math class." Hazama said putting his hat over his eyes.

"Yeah, the only reason you had took us here is because you took us by surprise!" I-No growled stepping forward. "Now that the great I-No has her eyes on you, you will be one of the lucky people to receive a rock requiem by ME!"

With that, she got ready to strum a few strings on her guitar.

Until an arrow shot past Shadow and Astaroth and struck I-No's living hat. Everyone jumped as the hat cried out in pain.

"Who did that!?" I-No roared. "I demand the guilty party to come forth!"

Everyone turned to see a dark-skinned young girl.

"AILA!?" Shadow and Astaroth exclaimed.

"That's my name, don't wear it out!" The Karayan said getting out another arrow.

"You! You little twerp! How dare you!" I-No growled.

"It is very easy when you are being as annoying as Lilly Pendragon!" Aila taunted.

"Why you!" I-No growled.

"I don't care if there are ten of you, I WILL murder you!" Ganondorf clutching his flame causing a purple flame.

"Oh please! I beat that Barbatos guy in a fight!" Astaroth smirked. "How do you compare?"

"And you honestly think that three people who spent most of the tournament in a dusty old sound booth can best us." Hazama said getting into his laid-back stance.

"Oh no!" Shadow said aiming at Hazama. "You did NOT diss the Sound Booth."

**(The Arena)**

"**MAXIMA!" **(KoF: MI)

The Canadian cyborg cracked his eyes literally scanning the arena. Once he had decided on how to start, he lumbered down the ring and stepped in.

He then ran over to the fight between Noel and Bubsy protecting the latter by having Noel's bullets bounced off of him much to her surprise.

"But how? Even if these are non-lethal bullets, you didn't even flinch!" Noel asked in disbelief. "What? Are you a cyborg like Tager?"

"You are as quick as your draw, missy." Maxima said crossing his arms. "Now are you going to walk away slowly or are you that determined to pop a cap in this cat to go through me?"

Noel shrank back before casting Bubsy one final glare before walking off. "Understood…"

Bubsy gave a descending whistle. "Woo, thanks man! I had faced a lot of weird things in my life but MAN, does that make the Top 50!"

"Don't take this the wrong way, kid but I didn't do that to say you." Maxima said. "That girl's trigger happy nature would be a distraction AND an annoyance."

Bubsy huffed. "I am used to hatred. But that is just cold."

"**DARUN MISTER!" **(SF: EX)

The dark-skinned wrestler stood proudly outside of the Ready Room with his arms crossed.

"Figures that Miss Purna and I literally get draws the furthest from each other." Darun lamented. "Oh well. That shouldn't stop me from trying to win. Especially this close to the end."

With that, he leaped in and scanned around. Much to his pleasant surprise, there were quite a few people who have the same build as him. Setting his targets on Gunrock, he made his way over.

"Nice build, friend."Darun said.

"Thanks. You are no slouch, yourself." Gunrock said.

"Seeing that we are both heavy-weights, might as well have a good old-fashioned heavy-weight battle!" Darun said.

Gunrock laughed heartily. "Couldn't said it better myself. Better go all-out!"

"**TERRIERMON!" **(DRA)

The small white-furred rabbit came out to a decent cheer. He cheerfully bounded down the ramp with his very long ears flying behind. He then leaped in.

"Terrier Tornado!" He shouted turning himself into a green tornado and flying towards Pichu dealing multiple hits and knocking him away startling Storm.

"Hey! What was THAT for!?" Storm snapped.

"Momentai!" Terriermon said resulting in a loud cheer. "I was just looking for an easy elimination!"

Storm narrowed his eyes. "Well, I was fighting him first so he is MINE first!"

Terriermon smirked. "Who said I was talking about Sparky?"

"What? Then who…" Storm asked with his eyes widening in realization and rage. "Why you little!"

"**FALCO LOMBARDI!" **(SSB)

The blue-feathered hotshot pilot smirked before spinning his blaster in his hand. Dashing down the ring at a blinding speed, he gracefully flipped into the ring.

Getting his blaster back out, he fired several shots at Noel who yelped before using her own guns to block the attacks. Falco gracefully landed on the ground.

"What was THAT for?" Noel exclaimed.

"We are in the final thirty, kid." Falco said getting into his stance. "Gotta be ready for anything."

Noel sighed before getting into her own stance. "I hope I am not getting myself into trouble."

"**POTEMKIN!" **(GG)

The large mountain of man literally had to duck his head down to exit the Ready Room. Lumbering all the way down to the ring, he leaped in.

Spyro saw this and his eyes bugged out before starting to hover. "Oh, crap! Everyone, move NOW!"

Potemkin landed hard on the ground knocking everyone (except for Spyro, Mewtwo, Faust and surprisingly Storm.) onto the ground.

Pikachu groaned weakly getting up. He then saw Potemkin. Suddenly, an idea sparked in of his head. Dashing towards Potemkin, he literally gone between the legs of the giant.

"PIKA!" Pikachu shouted summoning a dark cloud. However, it literally went into Potemkin's face zapping the huge man with electricity.

Potemkin collapsed on one knee. Pikachu ran over expecting an easy elimination but Potemkin got up.

"An impressive trick." Potemkin noted. "But now let's see you do it again fully knowing about it now."

Pikachu's ears drooped.

"**RUTEE KATREA!" **(To)

The dark-haired Lens hunter came out a series of cat-calls. Normally, this would make her roll her eyes but she was so happy that she ignored them.

"Only twenty-nine people. Twenty-nine people and that prize money is mine!" Rutee sang.

"_Rutee, please try to stay focused." _Her sharp knife groaned.

"Stay focused on the money!" Rutee grinned. "You know it!"

She then leaped in and casting a spell. "Icicle!"

Dingodile looked up and his eyes widened when he saw three large icicles appearing and heading towards him. Thinking quickly, he used his flamethrower to melt all of them. However, this left him to Rutee running up to kick him in the stomach.

"Ooh!" Dingodile grunted. "What was THAT for!?"

"Shut up!" Rutee said cheerfully before slashing. "You are in my way!"

Dingodile quickly stepped back. "You just stepped on a landmine, Sheila."

**(Recovery Room?)**

Luigi Mario warped back in the building still feeling the bruises he had gotten from being in the arena and having a bunch of skateboards crash into him.

"Ugh! THAT-A could have gone a lot better." Luigi said rubbing his arm.

Suddenly, he noticed something different. He wasn't in the Recovery Room. Instead, he was inside a dark room.

"Um, hello?" Luigi asked not liking where this was going. "Nurse Joy? Chansey? Anyone?"

"Why, hello, Mr. Luigi!"

The plumber jumped before looking in the direction of the voice to see Bison smirking evilly.

"BISON!?" Luigi roared in fear.

Letting his fear get the best of him, he yelped before turning around and darting off in the opposite direction.

That would be the case if Vega didn't came out of nowhere and punched Luigi in the back of his head. The plumber was out cold before he hit the ground.

"Thank you, Vega." Bison said. "I probably would have never tolerated his screaming."

"Me neither." The matador said kneeling down. "I still can't believe that machine still worked after so long."

"Indeed. It was a pleasant surprise." Bison said. "Now get ready to boot it one more time. We still have one more passengers to have."

**(Dome; Restrooms)**

Komodo Moe panted heavily as he ran down the hallways running for his life. When he reached the restrooms, he rested his hands on his knees panting heavily.

"Moe?"

The fat Komodo dragon looked up to see his brother, Joe walking over.

"What are you doing?" Joe asked. "I thought you were in the arena."

"I WASSSSS going there!" Moe exclaimed. "But I along with Ganondorf, I-No and Hazama were ambushed by that black hedgehog and that axe-wielding golem!"

"What?" Joe exclaimed.

"Yeah, they had managed to make them to ssssshove them sssssomewhere." Moe said.

"SSSSSooo even people who are ready to enter the arena are not sssssafe?" Joe asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I think we made a big mistake." Moe frowned. "I don't even to enter anymore. I just want to go home!"

Joe rolled his eyes. "Oh, calm down, you big baby! At least you escaped them!"

That was until a baseball hit him in the back of the head causing him to stagger back and Moe to jump. Joe angrily turned to see who was the guilty party.

To see Shoma Sawamura and Nagare Namikawa standing a good distance away.

"Look, those two lizards work for Cortex!" Shoma said narrowing his eyes.

"Oh no! It'sssss that baseball runt who sssssnitched on usssss in the first place!" Joe said rolling his eyes.

"Runt!?" Shoma roared angrily. "Who are you calling runt?"

"Calm down, Shoma." Nagare said quietly. "Let's just stop them so they can't help Bison and Kurow."

"Right!" The baseball player said. "Not being able to participate in the tournament is the last thing you should be worried about!"

Joe shook his head in disbelief. "I don't believe thissssss."

"At least it is just a kid and sssssome freak in flippersssss." Moe said getting out his sword.

"Hey, yeah!" Joe said with wide eyes doing the same. "That'sssss right! When ssssshould we be intimidated by these mactorssssss?"

"Mactorsssss!" Shoma roared. "I am going to turn you into boots!"

**(The Arena)**

"**EUGENE GALLARDO!" **(To)

The muscular panther warrior stood tall and proud on the ramp carrying his spear with his hand. Marching his way down to the ring, he stepped in.

"Richter seemed just fine fighting that Pokemon by himself and I don't think Rutee wants to double-team." Eugene mused. "I guess I can afford to fight for myself the rest of the night."

With that, he made his way to do Maxima who scanned the feline.

"Well, THIS is new." Maxima noted. "I take it you want a fight."

"Indeed." Eugene nodded. "You are one of the few people who ISN'T preoccupied and I thought it would be appropriate to fight someone of my own size."

Maxima shrugged before cracking his knuckles. "Can't argue with logic like that. Don't be too upset if I break your spear by mistake."

"Well, you just have to see if you can grab it, won't we?" Eugene said getting into his stance.

"**REAPERMON!" **(DRA)

"Oh no! Not THAT guy!" Terriermon cried in despair. "Not only is he dangerous but he is as cheap as Geese Howard!"

Those who played the first Digimon Rumble Arena instantly booed the Grim Reaper-like Digimon for giving them a harsh time when fighting him. He didn't paid any mind as he made his way down with his scythe-like arm while chuckling darkly.

He then ran over to Chun-Li and Dandy-J.

"Bone Duster!" The Digimon shouted. Thankfully, Chun-Li saw this coming and tackled Dandy-J out of the way both narrowly avoided being sucked into a fiery tornado.

"You have a lot of gall, trying to interrupt a fight." Dandy-J said darkly.

Reapermon gave an unseen smirk. "I am the Grim Reaper of the Digital World. I don't fear anything."

"Well, you are going to start fearing something today." Chun-Li said punching her palm. "Wanna do a truce?"

"Sure, not the first time I fought with death anyway." Dandy-J joked cracking his whip at Reapermon.

"**NATSU AYUHARA!" **(RS)

The tall red-clad volleyball player dribbled a volleyball like a basketball to herself seeming lost in thought.

"I haven't seen Shoma all night." Natsu mused. "In fact, I haven't seen ANYONE from my school lately."

Making her way down, she stepped in. Bubsy saw this and gave a mischievous smirk before shooting his Nerf gun. By the time Natsu reacted, she received a ball to the forehead.

"Ha!" Bubsy taunted. "I bet you never got hit by a weird projectile by that!"

Natsu blinked twice. Getting out another volleyball out of nowhere, she spiked into straight into Bubsy's face knocking him down and leaving a comical mark on his face.

"Okay, lady. You are no stranger to the strange." Bubsy mused.

"When you are from a node like mine, you get used to it." Natsu said with a smirk.

"**LAMBDA-11" **(BB)

The blonde female android with several strange swords floating behind her scanned the arena.

"_All right, Lambda-11. Your goal is simple." _Kokonoe's voice said through the speaker. _"Outlast everyone else here by any means necessary. And I mean anything."_

"Understood." Lambda-11 said in a robotic voice before floating in using her scanners to search the arena.

Finally deciding on Spyro, she launched one of her swords at her taking the dragon by surprise.

"Oh, SO that is how you want to play, robo-girl?" Spyro said angrily. "All right. Let's see if you can do that attack as a pile of scrap parts."

"Target identified as Spyro the Dragon. Ability to use the element of fire, electricity and ice from his mouth. Has several skills with his wings but flight is limited." Lambda-11 explained. "Also hard could easily dent self-armour. Proceed with caution."

Spyro smirked. "Wow, you sure did your homework. Especially on the last part."

"**LUISE MEYRINK!" **(KoF: MI)

Everyone looked in awe as the white-haired black-clad beauty floating off the ground leaving blue sparkles. She floated down to the ring before descending in. However once she was in, Faust crashed in front of her.

"Are you all right?" Luise asked.

"Yeah…" The doctor grumbled. "That samurai won't let me help him with that clawed-fighter."

Luise raised an eyebrow at the fight. "From what I seen, the fight is more than personal."

"So I noticed." Faust said getting up.

"Well, seeing that we are already here, shall we fight?" Luise asked.

Faust scanned Luise from up and down. "All right. But only for a little while. I am only doing this to see if you actually bleed normal red blood."

The beauty paused. "Just when I think this universe couldn't get even more bizarre."

"**PRIDE FALCON!" **(PS)

The father of Edward Falcon jumped up and down in place before making his way down to the ring looking around.

"Edward did me proud by the way he eliminated that wrestler but it is time to show him what to cause a scene." Pride said stepping in.

However as he did so, he actually stepped on Pichu who was just running around causing the electric rodent to cry out in pain.

"Oh my goodness!" Pride cried retreating back in horror. "I am so sorry! I didn't see you there, little one."

Pichu got up and glared up at the pilot not looking pleased by the action.

"Now, now. I could understand why you are mad." Pride said putting his hands in front of him. "But I don't want to fight you."

Pichu didn't listen. He merely shot out an electric blast at Pride striking him in the stomach and knocking him onto his back.

"Well, so much for showing my boy up." Pride said flatly.

**(Announcer's Booth)**

"Okay!" Tinyrocket said slapping his hands together. "Time to introduce the final fighter!"

With that, he reached his hands towards the mic. Until SSBFreak slapped it.

"Sorry but I never got a chance to introduce the final fighter at my own tournaments." SSBFreak said.

"So you intend to do so at MY tournament." Tinyrocket said narrowing his eyes. "Sorry, I don't think so."

"Well, the Megamix Dome is MINE!" SSBFreak said.

"Come on, guys! Don't fight!" Orange-Ratchet begged. "You guys are close friends."

He then grinned.

"Besides, I should do it because you both had blown your chances before!" Orange-Ratchet said.

Tinyrocket and SSBFreak looked at each other for a moment.

"NO WAY!" Tinyrocket and SSBFreak pounced on Orange-Ratchet causing a big fight cloud.

They were so busy fighting that they didn't notice Amingo curiously poking his head in. Making him way over to the fight, he realized what the fight was about and cracked his knuckles before grabbing it.

**(The Arena)**

Suddenly, the entire arena went dark. Everyone in the arena stopped what they were doing due to fighting in pure blackness. Then, dramatic music started to play.

Then, a spotlight shined on the entrance curtain and a man collapsed from the Ready Room making everyone gasp.

Before anyone could go help, the man floated up much to everyone's awe.

"And now, the final fighter of the first-ever Megamix Tournament…" A Spanish voice said from the speakers.

The man then let out an inhuman cry.

"**KAIRI!" **(SF: EX)

The white-haired possessed man then landed on his feet with his white hair in a ponytail. He glared at the arena with a bloodthirsty look in his eyes.

Up in the announcer's booth, the three hosts stopped fighting to look in awe. Amingo tip his head and walked off.

Kairi stampeded down the ramp as the lights came back on and yelped into the arena without a second thought. He then swung his leg at Falco and Noel who jumped back.

"Sheesh, what's THIS guy's beef?" Falco asked.

"I don't know but look at his eyes." Noel said a bit intimidated.

Falco narrowed his eyes getting out a blaster. "That host sure knows how to end a tournament. Kid, get ready to go trigger happy, we may need all the help we can get."

"R-Right." Noel said nervously.

Thirty fighters are in the final section. All of them want to win this tournament. But twenty-nine will have to fall before one more is crowned the winner of the tournament.


	38. Section Seventeen Results A

**(The Arena)**

A katana and a pair of claws clashed with each other before they pushed against each other trying to gain ground. Hyo Imawano and Kurow Kirishima glared into each other's eyes.

Kurow then flipped over Hyo attempting to slash him in the back. However, the samurai had inhuman-like reflexes and swung his sword without turning clashing with the claw. Hyo then did a spinning kick catching Kurow in the stomach knocking him away.

"Give up and accept your punishment, Kurow." Hyo said coldly.

The assassin got back up. "And why should I back down to a traitor to the Imawano Clan."

"For starters, I had easily beaten you." Hyo said.

Kurow growled before smirking. "Tough talk from the guy who died in the second game!"

Hyo narrowed his eyes before readying his sword. "Continue. Give me a reason to cut off your tongue."

Kairi shot his palms out his palms. This summoned a dark purple ball of fire to appear between Falco Lombardi and Noel Vermillion startling them. With them distracted, Kairi ran over to Noel and did a hard uppercut to her chin knocking her away followed up several punches to Falco's stomach and a roundhouse kick sending him on his side.

Falco weakly looked to see Kairi raising his leg over him. With wide eyes, he quickly activated his Falco Phantasm quickly zooming out of a devastating strike. He regrouped with Noel.

"There is no way that man is human…" Noel said softly.

"No duh!" Falco snapped. "Question is! How do we fight it?"

Noel aimed her twin guns. "Fight with our projectiles."

Falco raised an eyebrow. "Do you really think that would at least slow him down?"

"No but at least at long-range, we have a better chance of surviving." Noel said.

Falco blinked twice before getting out his blaster. "Can't argue with logic like that."

**(Announcer's Booth)**

"I can't believe it is the final section already." Orange-Ratchet said in awe.

"Yeah, but it is ending too soon." Tinyrocket frowned. "Megamix Tournament had at least nineteen sections."

"Hey, don't be like that." SSBFreak offered. "Just because your tournament ended early doesn't make it anymore fantastic."

"Yeah. And with so many unique faces, no matter who makes the Final 10, it will be great." Orange-Ratchet added.

Tinyrocket looked back and forth between the two before smiling. "Thanks, guys. But I couldn't had done this without you."

The other two nodded. They were then silent.

"I never knew Amingo can say anything other than his name." Orange-Ratchet piped up.

"Yeah, go figure." Tinyrocket said flatly.

**(Hotel; Lobby)**

"And that is when I bumped into you." Blaze explained to the security team.

Ally, Hunter, Vivi and Mel stared in awe.

"I-I don't know where to begin…" Hunter said in disbelief. "Tiny is fighting that monster by himself, you have this power the villains want AND Kanji is down?"

"Oh dear… I don't know what to do." Vivi frowned.

"Yeah, I want to help but are we strong enough?" Mel asked.

Ally frowned wondering what to do. Obviously, Blaze's safety comes first but she didn't want to leave Kanji and Tiny with Barbatos of all people. They could get killed but they couldn't bring Blaze into danger.

"Well, we…" Ally said.

"Hey, guys!"

Everyone's eyes widened before turning around to see a bruised Kanji carrying an unconscious Tiny over his shoulder.

"Tiny!" Blaze gasped.

"Kanji!" Vivi said as the others ran over.

"Are you okay?" Mel asked.

"Yeah…" Kanji said a little ashamed that Barbatos beat him. "But there is something up. Barbatos knocked me out and when I came too, he was fighting this tiger."

"And you saved him before Barbatos could deal the final blow?" Hunter asked.

"Huh? No." Kanji said raising an eyebrow. "This guy was the one who gave the finishing blow."

This startled the others.

"What?" Blaze exclaimed.

"It's true." Kanji nodded. "He literally sent Barbatos crashing through the floor.

Vivi stood in awe at this. "How… How is that even possible?"

"I don't know but after that, he collapsed with some kind of red light coming out of him." Kanji explained.

This made everyone go wide-eyed.

"A red light?" Ally exclaimed.

"Yeah…" Kanji said looking around. "Why is everyone looking like that?"

"But that does that mean?" Hunter asked.

"That is impossible!" Blaze exclaimed. "How did Tiny get that light?"

Ally paused for a moment crossing her arms before her head shot up in thought. "Ah! Wait! That explosion!"

"Hmm?" Blaze asked.

"When Tiny went to unplug the machine, he made a huge explosion right?" Ally asked.

Vivi's eyes widened. "So you are saying whatever happened in that explosion made Tiny that power as well?"

Kanji looked around confused. "What explosion? What machine? What are you guys talking about?"

"We'll explain later." Mel said. "In the meantime, could you carry Tiny until he dropped him at the Recovery Room at least?"

Kanji blinked twice. "Um, sure…"

**(The Arena)**

Koala Kong yelped before ducking underneath a giant wooden mallet. With a snarl, he gave King Dedede a hard uppercut to the chin sending the giant penguin flying back. Dedede landed on his back hard before getting up and glaring at the guilty party.

Only to see the giant koala stampeding at him. Thinking quickly, he raised his mallet just in time to block a huge punch from Kong. The strongman winced before retreating his fist back in pain holding to ease the pain.

"What the heck is that thing made of?" Kong asked in disbelief. "No way that thing is made of just wood!"

Dedede merely smirked tapping the mallet against his shoulder. "Yeah, right. Like I am going to tell YOU anything about my secret weapon!"

With that, he swung his mallet striking Kong in the face and sending him straight into a turnbuckle. Kong groaned rubbing his throbbing head.

His eyes then widened in horror when he saw Dedede charging over. Thinking quickly, he leapt out of the way narrowly avoiding being squashed into the turnbuckle. With Dedede recovering from his own attack, Kong slammed his elbow into Dedede's back.

"What's your problem, man!?" Kong roared. "You nearly killed me!"

"Aw, you big bad koala is scared of my wooden mallet?" Dedede taunted in baby talk.

Kong groaned before punching forward only for Dedede to jump back. The penguin countered by swinging his mallet but Kong had actually caught the mallet with one hand much to Dedede's shock.

Kong smirked before sending out his free fist uppercutting Dedede in the stomach and knocking the wind out of him. Kong then grabbed his foe by the face and slammed his head into the ground multiple times.

Dedede groaned before propping himself on his hands and feet before Kong kicked him in the head sending him sprawling. Kong walked over and put his hands together before his head to squash Dedede.

However, the self-proclaimed king saw it coming and quickly spun himself around kicking Kong's legs with his stubby foot and knocking him on his side. Dedede slowly got up and did the same thing Kong was going only with his hammer.

Kong thought quick and caught Dedede's mallet before it could reach him. The two struggled trying to inch the mallet away from each other.

That was when Dedede decided to add more power.

Pushing a button somewhere on his mallet, the overweight bird activated some kind of jet engine on his weapon. The added and sudden power was too much for Kong as he found the mallet striking him into the stomach.

Kong's eyes widened in pain as he moved on his side holding his stomach in pain. Dedede just stood and smirked.

"Who needs abs when you got a giant hammer?" Dedede asked before pushing Kong underneath the bottom rope with his foot.

Kong landed in Fatal Fury. Due to his huge hatred of koalas, Raiden beat him into the ground.

"Ice Needles!"

Dingodile growled before using his flamethrower to burn three sharp icicles. Rutee Katrea then ran forward and attacked with her knife but the hybrid was quick to block it with his gun.

"Sheesh, Sheila. Ya don't mess around!" Dingodile noted.

"Well, should I mess around at a time like this?" Rutee smirked. "I am one of the few that got lucky with a late draw! I am going to make use of it and win that prize money!"

Dingodile paused. "Well, ya are not indecisive with yer goals, I'll tell ya that."

With that, he spun around striking the Lens Hunter's legs with his reptile tail sending the young woman flipping in place screaming before she collapsed on her back. She quickly looked up to see Dingodile smirking evilly and aiming his flamethrower gun at her. Rutee's eyes widened.

The hybrid pushed the button on his flamethrower sending a stream of fire at the downed woman. Most of the Tales characters in the Eliminated Seating looked in horror. Dingodile smirked holding the fire to look at his work.

Only to find nothing but a small charred spot in the ground.

"Where did she gone!?" Dingodile asked looking around. "There is no way that she could had turned in cinders THAT fast!"

Suddenly, Rutee fell from the sky behind him and kicked in the back of the head causing him stagger forward. Rutee then started to cast a spell. By the time, Dingodile recovered and see what was going on. It was too late.

"Ice Tornado!" Rutee shouted. She then summoned a tornado of small ice blocks under Dingodile's feet. The pyromaniac was sent spiralling into the air being pummelled by said ice blocks.

When the attack was done, he collapsed face-first in front of Rutee who was panting in relief. She had nearly forgotten how useful her Escape Air arte was.

Seeing her enemy was down, she ran over to shove Dingodile out of the ring. However, the hybrid quickly got up much to her surprise and horror. Out of anger, he smacked his flamethrower gun in Rutee's face sending her sprawling.

Dingodile then sent a fireball at Rutee when she was downed. However, the knife-fighter snapped out of her daze in time to roll backwards out of harm's way. She then started to cast another spell. Dingodile narrowed his eyes before charging up his flamethrower. He then sent a strong stream of fire at the women just as she was about to cast her spell.

"Ice Wall!"

Rutee then summoned a giant wall of ice in front of her just in time to block Dingodile's attack. This resulted in a large release of steam which covered the part of the arena Dingodile and Rutee was in.

Dingodile looked around. _"Oh, ah see yer plan, ya clever little sneak. But Ah am even more clever and sneaky."_

With that, he concentrated trying to listen out for Rutee. Suddenly, he heard quick footsteps heading from the side of him. Acting out of instinct, he shot a stream of fire in the direction of the noise.

Only to hit nothing but cleared up some of the steam. Suddenly, he heard something from behind him. He turned around to see Rutee casting a spell. He realized that she purposely ran towards him to jump over and waste his attack.

"MAELSTROM!" Rutee shouted. Suddenly, a giant maelstrom appeared underneath Dingodile's feet sending the pyromaniac spinning around. Once it was in, he was sent clear out of the ring.

Dingodile landed in Spyro the Dragon where he had fun burning sheep.

Rutee gave a grin before nodding and turning around. She then saw Terriermon shoving Pichu out of the ring (and into Yoshi's Story where he took a nap on a cloud.) She raised an eyebrow but decided to ignore him seeing that there were bigger threats.

CLASH! CLASH! CLASH!

Sparks flew as Hyo's katana and Kurow's claws continued to clash with each other. The two had a history with each other so that was why either of them wanted to lose to each other.

Hyo and Kurow then held at each other with their respective sharp weapons. Once they did, they made a large clash as they appeared on the opposite of where they first started.

The two then stood up straight before turning around to each other glaring at each other. Hyo decided to make the next attack by running forward. Kurow then got into a stance raising his knee while readying his claws.

When Hyo's katana collided with Kurow, the latter somehow warped behind his enemy and slashed at his back. Or at least he would had if Hyo didn't flipped backwards avoiding the attack and kicking Kurow in the back forcing to stagger forward.

Kurow recovered before turning around to look around. "You are as annoyingly persistent as always."

"That is my line." Hyo said coldly. "Now accept your fate."

"Why don't YOU accept YOURS!?" Kurow snapped.

With that, he held at Hyo with his claws out. The samurai went on guard blocking a series of feral scratches. Hyo then found an opening and slashed Kurow in the chest. As the clawed-man held his chest in pain, Hyo flipped kicked Kurow in the chin.

But he wasn't done yet. Hyo flipped again in mid-air before engulfing his sword in fire and striking Kurow down. The assassin crashed onto the ground hard. He looked up just in time to roll out of the way of being stabbed by Hyo.

Despite in pain, he got into his stance gritting his teeth. Hyo saw that he was weakening and continued the attack stabbing. Kurow swerved his body to the side narrowly avoid the attack. He then grabbed Hyo's arm and threw him to the ground.

Hyo rolled into a kneeling position and leaped up engulfing his sword in fire. Kurow narrowed his eyes before swinging his claw upwards making a pillar of razor wind. Hyo's sword clashed with the pillar.

However, Kurow wasn't done yet.

The clawed-man leapt up and grabbed the surprised Hyo in mid-air. With a smirk, he tossed him out of the ring.

Hyo landed in Final Fantasy VII where he was forced to fend himself off against Cloud Strife.

Noel fired her twin guns while Falco did the same with his blaster at Kairi who raised his arms to block the barrage. With a snarl, he ran forward despite the assault of shots engulfing his hands in blue fire.

Kairi let out a loud shout before sending his fist out. Falco and Noel quickly jumped back in surprise. Falco then snarled before punching Kairi in the face followed by several kicks to the stomach. The white-haired fighter winced before grabbing Falco's leg during the kicks. He then swung him into Noel knocking the two down.

Falco groaned before he got up on one knee. "What is UP with this guy? Is he on steroids or something?"

"More importantly, how did we defeat it?" Noel frowned. "Not only is he strong but he seems to shrug off most of our attacks."

"Well, I didn't get where I am by giving up!" Falco said getting up. "Try anything you got!"

Noel jumped nervously before firing away. Kairi somehow managed to swerve his head out of the way of the bullet. However, this left him open for Falco to dash over and punches him in the face. Kairi growled before punching forward but Falco zoomed behind him and grabbed him in a full nelson hold.

"Kid, now!" Falco shouted. Noel nodded before opening fire sending several bullets. Kairi growled (in more annoyance than pain) swinging his head back catching Falco in the forehead. He then reached back behind him and put Falco in the way of the bullets striking him instead.

Noel gasped before stopping the barrage. Seeing this, Kairi slammed Falco on the ground before dashing at Noel. The twin markswoman yelped before using her guns to block a punch.

Unfortunately, she found herself before forced onto her back. Kairi then stomped on Noel's stomach hard causing the poor girl to cry out in pain. Then, he felt a blaster shot his shoulder. Turning around, he saw Falco running over while running his blaster.

The mercenary then kicked at Kairi who easily caught the foot and threw him down.

Falco groaned. "This is ridicuious. How are we going to get him out of the ring?"

Noel frowned but then got a great idea. "Mr. Lombardi! Knock him into the air!"

Falco raised an eyebrow. "Um, okay?"

With that, he ran over to Kairi. The latter put his palms surrounding a ball of energy but Falco ducked underneath the attack with a baseball slide. He then charged up fire of his own inside of him, he let himself go at Kairi sending the fighting in the air. Kairi then flipped himself in mid-air.

However, he still couldn't avoid Noel's attack.

Noel get out some kind of giant machine gun out of nowhere much to Falco's awe and fired it at the airborne Kairi striking him multiple. Noel then put her guns to together to make some kind of gun.

"NEMESIS STABILIZER!" Noel shouted sending a bullet of light at the stunned Kairi sending him clear out of the ring.

Kairi landed in Kingdom Hearts II where he mopped the floor with Sephiroth.

Chun-Li and Dandy-J both jumped back to avoid being slashed in half by Reapermon's scythe arm. Dandy-J lashed out his whip sending a small burst of energy at the Digimon striking him in the side. Chun-Li then ran up and dealt a series of kicks to the Reapermon's chest.

Reapermon growled as he staggered back. He then slashed at Chun-Li who gracefully cartwheel to the side to avoid the attack. Dandy-J then ran up and dealt a hard uppercut to his chin.

However, Reapermon grabbed the treasure hunter's wrist the moment the attack hurt and threw Dandy-J onto the ground.

"Are you all right?" Chun-Li asked.

"Yeah. But that over-the-top skull face is not just for show." Dandy-J said getting up.

"Stay on him. One wrong move could end you." Chun-Li said shooting out her palm. "Kikoken!"

With that, she sent out her trademark projectile at Reapermon who easily slashed it with his sword. Dandy-J then lashed his whip out at the Digimon who easily blocked it. Chun-Li then flipped forward kicking Reapermon sending him back.

Reapermon staggered back before going to attack Chun-Li until he felt something wrapped around him. He looked to see Dandy-J using his whip to pull on Reapermon's scythe arm.

The dark Digimon pause before letting out a dark chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Dandy-J demanded.

"GRIM SLASHER!" Reapermon shouted doing a series of slashes with his scythe. Dandy-J found himself having to hold on for dear life as he was being flung around (all while hanging on to his hat.)

Soon Dandy-J's whip released from the scythe arm as he was sent back flying until he crashed back-first into something. He groaned before holding his head.

"Hey!"

Dandy-J looked up to see Darun Mister turning around looking angry. The former didn't took long to put two and two together to realize that he crashed into the wrestler's back.

"You have a lot of nerve attacking me from behind." Darun said darkly.

"Now hold on. I was just helping your nodal companion fight off against that Grim Reaper-like being and I was thrown over here." Dandy-J said holding up his hands in front of him.

Darun looked over at the fight before looking back at Dandy-J. "So you are saying that creepy yet scrawny people threw you all the way over here."

The bearded man looked over to see the fight was indeed a far away. He blinked twice.

"There is no way that I am going to prove that I am telling the truth, right?" Dandy-J said sighing in relief.

"Right." Darun nodded punching at Dandy-J. However, the treasure hunter had saw the attack coming and punched forward into Darun's gut.

Only to retreat it holding his fist in pain. Darun smirked.

"What are you a cyborg?" Dandy-J winced.

"No, that would be him." Darun said pointing at Maxima. "I however have trained my body to literally have abs of steel."

With that, he swung his head forehead head-butting Dandy-J. The burly man was sent skidding back on the canvas painfully. He groaned looking up. His eyes widened in horror when he saw Darun jumping in the air. With a yelp, he rolled backwards narrowly avoiding a hard body slam.

Thinking quickly, Dandy-J whipped Darun's back a few times revealing that he didn't had the abs of steel on the back. Darun cried out in pain before jumping up angrily and ran over to grab Dandy-J. He jumped back and lashed his whip catching Darun's wrist.

The wrestler raised his eyebrow. "You must be very confident with your strength if you are trying to have a test of strength with ME."

"I am." Dandy-J said before smirking. "But as of right now, I am more confident in my technique."

Darun raised a confused eyebrow. Suddenly, he noticed sparks surrounded Dandy-J's hand. The whip was then engulfed in electricity. Darun cried out in pain taking the whole blunt of the move. When the attack was done, Darun collapsed on his hands and knee. Dandy-J smirked before using most of his strength to get Darun out of the ring.

Darun landed in Bloody Roar where he got into a fight with Gado that ended in a stalemate.

Dandy-J nodded his head wrapping his whip back around his hand. He then gone over to help Chun-Li only to see Reapermon shoving her out of the ring (and into Crackdown where she took down as many criminals as she could) before stalking off. Dandy-J slumped his shoulders wondering if he should be relieved or insulted that the Digimon ignored him.

**(Dome; Gym)**

Aila aimed an arrow at I-No who deflected it with her guitar. The witch then countered the attack by sending a sound wave at Aila who jumped out of the way.

"You guys are so mean!" Aila complained getting out another arrow. "How could you go on something like this without me?"

"Hey, don't look at us, Aila." Astaroth said catching Ganondorf's fist. "We didn't even know you came to this tournament at all."

"Yeah. It is not like we would have kept you in the dark if we did." Shadow said shooting his blaster at Hazama.

"I guess." Aila said.

"Hey! Pay attention to ME, you little brat!" I-No said rushing over putting her guitar over her.

Aila jumped to the side narrowly avoiding being smashed into the ground by I-No's guitar. Aila then whacked I-No in the face with her bow before kicking him in the chest knocking her back.

I-No staggered back but recovered with a growl before strumming her hand against the guitar creating a shock wave sending the teenager back until she crashed on her side on the mat. I-No ran over putting her guitar over her. However, Aila saw her coming and rolled backwards avoiding the attack.

Aila then kicked I-No in the face. As the guitarist recoiled back, her hat opened its mouth sending a green orb at Aila. Thinking quickly, the Karayan got out another arrow from her quiver and shot at the projectile negating it.

I-No snapped out of her daze to see Aila running over. She raised her guitar to block a kick from Aila which she smacked the dark-skinned girl in the face causing her to stagger back.

"Give up, you little brat!" I-No taunted. "There is no way I am going to lose to a little girl!"

"I strongly stop with the insults." Aila said narrowing her eyes. "It would make your humiliation a lot less painful."

Meanwhile, Ganondorf grunted in annoyance as he caught Astaroth's axe before it could hit him. The two struggled with each other trying to gain ground on each other trying to gain ground on each other.

Astaroth then found an opening swinging his head forward head-butting Ganondorf in the forehead knocking his back. Astaroth then sent his axe into Ganondorf's torso knocking him away until he crashed into a weight stand.

Despite the painful landing, he got up angrily and lunged at Astaroth grabbing the golem by the throat. Using his powers, he created an explosion of dark energy into Astaroth's face before dropping him on the ground.

Ganondorf then proceeded to stomp on Astaroth's chest several times. The axe-wielder cried out in pain before grabbing the warlock's foot and shoving him off of him.

"How could one golem be so persistent?" Ganondorf asked in disbelief.

"I am more than just a simple golem." Astaroth said with a smirk.

Ganondorf narrowed his eyes. "Very well. But even you can't stand up to the King of Evil."

With that, he engulfed his fist in dark energy and punched forward. Much to his surprise though, Astaroth easily caught the fist. With a smirk, the bald being threw Ganondorf in the air before grabbing him in mid-air and dealing a painful power bomb.

Shadow fired several shots from his gun at Hazama who swung his knife deflecting the gun shots. The hedgehog then sped over and did a flaming kick at Hazama's torso. However, the green-haired man jumped back to avoid the attack.

Bringing his foot back, he punted Shadow half-way across the gym. However, the self-proclaimed flipped himself in mid-air and used the wall to boost himself off it.

However, Hazama shot out a snake head with a chain attached it to it grabbing the surprised by his white chest hair bringing him towards the man.

"Chaos Control!" Shadow shouted disappearing and reappearing to the side of Hazama kicking him in the side of his head. Hazama quickly recovered.

"You are very persistent." Hazama said.

"Hey, you are the Ultimate Life Form, you cannot afford to hold back." Shadow smirked.

Hazama returned the smirk. "Oh? If you are so Ultimate, how come that blonde broad?"

Shadow's smirk immediately vanished as his eyes widened in horror.

"What… Did… You… Say?" Shadow said with gritted teeth.

"Aw, is the little rat upset that he is not as ultimate as he claims?" Hazama pouted.

Shadow narrowed his eyes. "I suggest that you shut your mouth if you wish to live…"

"Oh, you what? You shoot me with that gun when you also use it to be cool." Hazama taunted.

That was the last straw. Putting away his gun, he took off the bracelets on him confusing Hazama.

"What this? Are you actually going to defeat me with the cheapness of your jewellery?" Hazama smirked.

Shadow just took a deep breath before holding up his hands.

"CHAOS SPEAR!"

Suddenly, several lightning arrows came out of nowhere and struck Hazama multiple times. Normally, the attack last for a second. However, Shadow's bracelets were actually his limiter. Which means that if he takes him off that his power would be more powerful and destructive. Which was why the attack lasted for about five seconds.

When the attack had finished, Hazama was long unconscious. Shadow glared down in disgust.

"Punk." Shadow scoffed putting back on his limiters.

He then turned around to see Astaroth hitting Ganondorf into an exercise machine knocking him out and Aila slamming her bow on I-No sending her to the ground.

"Well, it looks like the battle was over." Shadow smirked.

"Yeah, and of course we came up on top!" Astaroth grinned.

"Just goes it show that they aren't as deserving of their late draws as they think!" Aila said.

With that, the three high-fived each other.

**(Dome; Roof)**

Lucas and Captain Olimar made their way up a long flight of stairs with the latter's Pikmin following their every steps.

"Are you sure that they went up here?" Olimar asked.

Lucas slowly nodded. "I definitely sense some dark auras up there."

Olimar sighed shaking his head. "You don't think we are going over our heads going by ourselves?"

"It's not like we have a choice, Captain Olimar." Lucas explained. "We needed to split up to stop the villains from regrouping. Besides, the people fighting Bison have it much more tougher."

"True." Olimar said. "Now I am worried for said people."

"Me too." Lucas frowned. "But the people facing him are more than strong enough to take him so we shouldn't worry."

"Right. Let's just focus on OUR battle." Olimar said.

Lucas nodded his head before the two continue their way up. Soon, they heard loud bouncing.

"I think that is them." Lucas said looking at Olimar. "Are you ready?"

The astronaut nodded. The two then made their up onto the roof. There, they saw Pinstripe Potoroo yelling at Ripper Roo.

"What was I smoking when I followed you!?" Pinstripe roared. "You held us to the freaking roof, you moron!"

Ripper Roo merely laughed.

"Shut up!" Pinstripe snapped. "We are supposed to be hunting down those meddlesome punks! What's the matter you?"

Ripper Roo then noticed Lucas and Olimar. Laughing, he pointed his foot at them.

"I don't know what to hear it!" Pinstripe snapped. "It is not like two of them wound…"

He then turned around to see the two of them pausing.

"Huh? What are ya brats doing here?" Pinstripe snapped. "This isn't the bathroom!"

"What is it with people mistaking me for a child?" Olimar said a bit annoyed.

"You are with Bison, aren't you?" Lucas asked. "We are here to take you down!"

Pinstripe paused for a moment. He then started to laugh with Ripper Roo joining in.

"Oh please!" Pinstripe laughed. "Like I would be intimidated by a couple of brats!"

Lucas narrowed his eyes. "Well, intimidated or not, we won't let you join the others!"

Pinstripe smirked readying his Tommy gun. "So I am forced to play babysitter. All right, time to tuck ya in!"

Lucas looked at Olimar. "Ready?"

"Depends." The vertical-challenged man said looking down at his Pikmin. "Are you ready?"

The Pikmin jumped and down happily.

Olimar chuckled and nodded. "Then, I am ready."

**(The Arena)**

"Hold still, you little plush doll!"

Storm the Albratross did a diving catch towards Terriermon. However, the Digimon saw the attack coming from a mile away and jump over the attack allowing Storm to slide underneath him.

"Bunny Blast!" Terriermon shouted sending a green ball of energy into Storm's back. The large bird cried out in pain before getting up and running towards Terriermon kicking at him. Terriermon swung his long whacking Storm in the chin.

Storm winced before hopping up and down on one foot holding his foot. "Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"Aw, did I hurt the big boy?" Terriermon taunted.

Storm growled. "Don't talk to me like that, shrimp!"

With that, he got on his board and rode towards Terriermon. The Digimon yelped before flapping his ears upwards shooting himself into the air. He then latched himself onto Storm's face.

"Guess who?" Terriermon sang.

"Get off me!" Storm demanded.

"You're the boss." Terriermon said bounded off Storm's face. Allowing him to crash straight into a turnbuckle. The muscular man groaned as he slid off the turnbuckle with stars around his head.

He slowly got up holding his head. He then growled before getting back on the board and riding towards on towards Terriermon. This time, the rabbit was taken off-guard and Storm crashed into him sending him flying.

Terriermon flew into the air in pain before flipping himself and used his ears in glide back. Storm jumped up towards to punch at but the Digimon swerved out of the way.

"Bunny Blast!" Terriermon shouted sending his projectile towards Storm striking him in the face. The albatross grunted in pain and anger before riding towards the Digimon. Terriermon leapt out of the way.

"Terrier Tornado!" Terriermon shouted spinning in a tornado and riding towards Storm striking him in the face multiple times knocking him off of his board. Said Extreme Gear floated towards the bottom rope and fell out of the ring. (Where it crashed on top of Nanette.)

Storm saw this and looked horrified before glaring daggers at Terriermon. "Wave is going to kill me if she finds out that my board went like that."

"Momentai." Terriermon said. "It will appear back in the Recovery Room in ten minutes."

"You don't know Wave!" Storm snarled. With that, he punted across Terriermon sending flying him crashing on the ground. Terriermon groaned to see Storm stampeding over like a train.

Terriermon's eyes widened before sliding underneath Storm's legs. This caused the large bird to crash into the ropes where he was struggling not to fall in.

Terriermon promptly dusted himself off before walking over to Storm and pushing him slightly sending him out of the ring.

Storm landed in Mario Party. Unfortunately, he fell into a cannon on Wario's Battle Canyon that was about to fire.

Faust growled in annoyance as he held his scalpel to clash with King Dedede's mallet.

"Out of my way!" Faust demanded. "I have to fight that claw fighter!"

"Hey, it is the final thirty!" Dedede smirked. "You cannot be picky!"

Faust narrowed his uncovered eye. "So it looks like I have to get you out of my way AND cure you of your annoyance."

With that, he stabbed at Dedede's easily blocked it. The penguin then parried and ran over swinging his mallet at Faust who jumped over to the attack. While in the air, he gave Dedede a hard kick to the face.

Dedede staggered back but recovered himself. With a growl, he tried swinging his mallet at the mad doctor. Faust however jumped over the attack putting his scalpel. Much to Dedede's surprise, the bladed end of the weapon planted in the canvas with Faust perfectly balancing on it.

"What in the…?" Dedede started. He then saw Faust somehow pulling his unusual weapon as if it was made of rubber. It then sprang forward giving Dedede a hard head-butt sending the penguin skidding on his back.

He snarled before getting back up. He then slammed his mallet on the ground making a tremor which Faust felt. Dedede then swung his mallet at Faust's legs taking him with him. The latter fell to the ground with a hard crash.

Faust groaned before looking up to see Dedede readying to crush him. Thinking quickly, he rolled to the side and fished something out of his pocket. He then put the wind-up toy on the ground. Dedede blinked twice in confusion before laughing.

"Really? That is one of my attacks? Sending a toy after me?" Dedede laughed before smashing said toy with his mallet.

Big mistake. This made an explosion that sent Dedede until he hit a turnbuckle. He groaned before shaking his head to get rid of the dizziness.

"All right! No more Mr. Nice Guy!" Dedede growled before getting up and stampeding over. Leaping forward, he slid on his belly attempting to take Faust now.

However, Faust waved some kind of cloth of him making him vanished instantly. Then, a door appeared in front of Dedede.

"Hello?" Faust asked coming out of the door slamming it in Dedede's face. It was then the King of Dreamland had enough.

Jumping straight up in the air at an alarming speed and height, he positioned himself underneath Faust. The tall man saw that he was going to squash him.

POINK.

"YYYYOOOOWWWW!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing to see Dedede soaring out of the rear holding his rear in pain. They also saw Faust squatting down and holding his scalpel over him. They put two and two together and winced.

Dedede landed in Sonic Adventure. Specifically the Ice Cap level where he sat in the snow to cool down his wound.

Rutee ran forward and slashed at Luise Meyrink swinging her knife several times. Luise floated back to avoid the barrage but got a cut on her torso. Rutee took advantage of this and kicked the woman in the chest forcing her to fly back.

Luise held her chest just as Rutee ran over. However, Luise shot out her leg kicking Rutee in the face forcing her to stagger back.

"Why are you so motivated?" Luise asked. "Why do you wish to have that prize money so much?"

"Are you kidding me?" Rutee asked in disbelief. "With that kind of cash, I am set for life!"

Luise shook her head in disgust. "How can someone be so greedy?"

Rutee narrowed her eyes. "All right, Little Miss Bombshell. You think my goal is so greedy, what's YOUR goal?"

"My goal? I must admit that I only accepted this invitation so I could stretch out my legs." Luise said slowly. "I may not have the best motivated for winning but you do not."

"Shut up!" Rutee said running forward and slashing forward in which Luise evaded the blow in a dance-like manner before kicking Rutee across the face. The dark-haired woman staggered back before recovering with a growl.

"Sniper Air!" She shouted before she jumped straight up with a rainbow trail following her before soaring down diagonally. Luise jumped back to avoid the blow but only doing nothing about the punch from Rutee's free hand.

Luise snapped out of her daze to see Rutee attempting attack but she then warped behind Rutee, grabbed her by the head and spiked into the canvas.

Suddenly, Rutee started to float up in the air with blue orbs started to appear out of nowhere and attack. When the move was done, she crashed onto her back.

Rutee coughed before slowly getting up. "That was inhuman for my node's standards. What are you?"

"I believe it is better than you do not know." Luise said. She then spread her arms out and spun around. Rutee blocked the unusual but could do nothing when Luise jumped back sending a blue glowing ball of energy into Rutee's face. The caster of ice and water staggered back deciding to choose more indirect tactics.

"Escape Air!" Rutee shouted disappearing in a cloud of smoke much to Luise's surprise. Rutee then landed on the ground casting to cast a spell.

"Ice Needles!" Rutee shouted sending three small icicles at Luise who turned around to see the attack coming.

Thinking quickly, she engulfing her hands in light blue energy and making a circle with them making a glowing circle appeared. When the icicles soared into the circle, they were deflected them back.

Rutee's eyes widened before swinging to deflect said icicles. When she managed to do so with the first two, the last one knocked her knife out of her hands. This left her easy pickings for Luise to boot her out of the ring. She then picked up the knife and threw it out of the ring after her.

Rutee landed in New Super Mario Bros 2. Needless to say, once she learned about the main gimmick of said game, she wasted no time running off with a grin.

Maxima used his arms to block Eugene Gallardo's spear. The cyborg then grabbed his opponent and power-bombed him on his hard knee. The panther groaned before getting up.

Maxima raised an eyebrow. "Heh. Even for someone of your build, I wasn't expecting for you to get up so quickly.

"In terms of battle prowess, I have one of the best physical defences in my node." Eugene said readying his spear. "There may not have cyborgs like you in my particular game but I am not going to back down."

Maxima couldn't help but smirk. "All right, kitty. Let's see what you got."

With that, he punched out letting out a bit of steam from his armoured wrist. Eugene quickly blocked the attack before kneeing Maxima in the stomach. This didn't faze Maxima too much as he grabbed Eugene's spear. However, the spear-wielder had a trick up his spear.

"Thunder Lance!" Eugene shouted summoning a bolt of lightning on his spear. This hurt Maxima as well forcing him to step back.

"Sonic Spear!" Eugene yelled slashing Maxima with his spear three times before slamming his shoulder into his chest. Maxima staggered back in pain with recovered just in time to see Eugene lunging his spear forward. Thinking forward, he caught the spear with one hand before punching Eugene in the stomach in the other hand.

The Gajuma winced in pain before Maxima slammed his head forward causing Eugene to stagger back. Maxima then wrapped his arms around Eugene in a big bear-hug crushing him. Eugene yelled in pain trying to get free but to no avail.

He then swung his head forward into Maxima's forehead. He didn't made him let go but it did loosen the Canadian's grip which was more than Eugene needed to break free.

"Thunder Descent!" Eugene yelled swung his spear upwards striking Maxima with a pillar of thunder before jumping up and summoning a giant meteor striking Maxima knocking him down. Eugene ran over to finish the job by throwing Maxima out of the ring.

Or that would be the case if Maxima weren't so heavy. Despite still in pain from the last attack, he couldn't help but give a weak smirk before kicking Eugene in the stomach knocking him back.

"They don't call me a heavyweight for a reason." Maxima chuckled getting up.

Eugene narrowed his eyes. It seemed that throwing Maxima out of the ring was out of the question. Maxima then ran forward and punched forward but Eugene swerved his head out of the way in time.

"Roaring Descent!" Eugene shouted planting his spear in the ground twice making spear of rocks appeared around this managing to surprise Maxima and sent him tumbling over the ropes.

Maxima landed in Metal Gear Solid where enemy soldiers shot him. Or at least they tried to. Maxima decided to show exactly how he felt about the attack.

Kurow growled before flipping backwards to avoid Faust's scalpel. He then slashed at Faust's arm catching the doctor in the arm.

Faust winced before holding the arm. "Oh dear. The others would have to patch that later."

"You have a lot more to worry about when I get through with you, you traitor!" Kurow snarled.

"I been a "traitor" because a power source one of your allies created had caused one of the other fighters a lot of pain." Faust said darkly.

"Oh, so somebody found it?" Kurow asked before smirking. "Thanks for the info."

"Do you really think I would tell you and let you kill them?" Faust said grabbing forward with his scalpel. Kurow leaped onto the weapon without touching the bladed end and back-flipped catching Faust in the chin forcing the tall man to stagger back.

Faust recovered before getting out a purple beaker before throwing it on the ground breaking it immediately creating a purple cloud of smoke. Kurow didn't even have to think to realize that it was poison. Thinking quickly, he had swung his arm upwards creating a pillar of razor wind blowing away the attack.

When the attack stops Faust advanced forward. However, Kurow had created a second tornado quicker than he summoned the first one catching Faust and striking him multiple times. He then engulfed himself in a dark orb and floated up to him striking him multiple times knocking him away.

Faust landed on his back hard before quickly getting up. "Great. More injuries to worry about."

He then swung his scalpel. This time, the attack was a success striking Kurow in the face with his blunt end stunning Kurow. Faust then quickly and pounced forward.

However, Kurow recovered in time to laid on his back pushing his feet against Faust chest managing to flip him over him right on top of Falco Lombardi.

"Hey! What's wrong with you!?" Falco roared pushing Faust off of him.

"I was fighting that white-haired fellow but he threw me onto you." The bag-headed man explained.

"Well, watch where you are falling then!" Falco snapped.

Faust narrowed his uncovered eye. "Your attitude is also like that penguin I eliminated. Wait? Do all birds in your node have anger issues?"

Falco paused for a moment. He then charged up fire inside of him before letting go straight into Faust's stomach sending him tumbling out of the ring.

Faust landed in Samurai Shodown where he tried to cure Ukyo of his illness.

Kurow watched this with a chuckle. "Personally I would had liked to have the elimination myself but that is just as satisfying."

Suddenly, he heard a cell phone ringing. Growling in annoyance, he fished it out of his phone and answered.

"Kurow here. I am still in the ring so this better be an emergency." The assassin said. "Ah, Relius. Caught up with the others I see."

With that, he took a step forward. In doing so, he unwittingly moved out of the way of Pride Falcon crashing on the canvas.

"What? You are unable to contact with the brainwashed members?" Kurow asked in disbelief. "How come?"

As Relius spoke on the phone, Pride got up holding his head.

"Ugh! Those meddlesome fools!" Kurow groaned. "Is there ANYONE I brainwashed left?"

At the same time, Noel ran over and booted Pride out of the ring (where he landed in the Snoopy vs the Red Baron video, unfortunately on top of a bogey Snoopy had just shot down.). She then sighed in relief.

"Tsubaki Yayoi?"

Noel's eyes widened before turning her head.

"Ah, so she is STILL brainwashed. Well, as long as you are with her, Relius, make sure she is under control." Kurow said.

"Tsubaki? Brainwashed? Relius?"

Kurow's eyes bugged out before turning around to see Noel looking horrified.

"What have you done to Tsubaki?" Noel asked.

Kurow growled cursing himself for giving himself away. "What is it to you, girlie?"

Noel gulped nervously but then narrowed her eyes. "But then I have no choice but you m-make me tell me."

Kurow sighed before shaking his head. "This is getting repetitive."

**(Dome; Restrooms)**

Komodo Joe growled as he stepped back from Shoma's giant baseball bat before his Scimitar at the boy. Shoma yelped before leaning back to avoid the blow but could do nothing for Joe's foot in the stomach.

The attack literally sent him rolling backwards until he landed on his back. Joe then leaped up in the air before putting his sword over. Shoma yelped before rolling backwards narrowly avoiding the blow.

"Oh, so THAT is what you want to play, ugly!" Shoma roared.

"Indeed, I do. I refused to lose to a dug-out benchwarmer!" Joe said.

"D-D-D-Dug-out benchwarmer!" Shoma roared before rushing forward. "I will kill you for those words!"

With that, he swung his bat at Joe who leaped back from the blow. Joe the slammed the handle of his sword into Shoma's forehead forcing him back. Shoma quickly recovered and got out a baseball throwing it at Joe.

"SSSSSeriously, kid? Did you throw a baseball at me?" Joe asked easily slashing it. "What good would THAT d…?"

That was all he got out before he got kicked in the stomach twice before receiving a hard upper-cut. Joe staggered back before recovering with a growl. He then darted over to Shoma quickly attempting to slash him in half but Shoma put his baseball skills to the test doing a slide knocking Joe off of his feet.

Shoma then got and climbed onto Joe punching him in the face a few times. Joe grunted in pain before kicking Shoma off of him before holding his throbbing face.

"I never did like sssssports." Joe muttered. "But to think I would come to hate them ssssso much."

"HOLD STILL AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!"

That was the furious shout of Komodo Moe swinging his sword in a horizontal fashion attempting to strike Nagare Namikawa but Nagare literally backstroke out of harm's way. Moe growled before jumping up readying a downwards slash.

However, Nagare sprang to life doing a dive head-butting Moe in the chest and knocking him on his rear.

Moe coughed before looking up at Nagare. "Aw, come on! How are you avoiding all my attacksssss just by SSSSSWIMMING?"

Nagare being Nagare, didn't say anything before getting back into his weird fighting stance.

"Hey! I am talking to you!" Moe roared charging over. He had finally managed to get a hit on Nagare this time by grabbing him and charging him straight into the wall. Moe then punched him a few times in the stomach before punching him in the face knocking him.

Nagare landed on his side but quickly rolled into a standing position. Just as Moe charged as him, Nagare leapt like a frog and kicked Moe in the back with both feet sending the larger komodo staggering back.

He turned around only for Nagare to punch him in the face while looking like he was swimming.

Joe dodged a slash from Shoma before slashing the young man across the chest with his sword. He grunted in pain holding his wound.

"Ah, did I hurt the kiddo?" Joe taunted.

Shoma growled before fishing out a baseball. Joe raised an eyebrow wondering if he was only to see the same trick twice.

"Take this, loser!" Shoma shouted throwing the ball at Joe who prepared to slash in.

Only for it to having mirages all over it. Joe's eyes widened in horror before trying to block it. He couldn't.

The balls pummelled his face multiple times. When the attack ends, one long baseball fell to the ground along with Joe collapsing on his back.

Shoma smirked in success before looking over at Nagare to see still fighting Moe.

"Hey, Nagare! How about a little Team-Up Technique?" Shoma yelled.

Moe looked at Shoma in confusion. "Team-Up what now?"

Nagare on the other hand nodded his head. He then engulfed himself into a bright light. When Moe turned around, Nagare gave him a hard uppercut knocking him in the air before spiking him up once more.

At the same time, Shoma readied his bat with a big smirk on his face. Nagare then spiked Moe over to Shoma.

CRACK!

Shoma swung his bat in all of his might catching Moe in the stomach sending Moe flying straight into a wall making an unlikely crack in it. Moe slid off the ground out cold.

Shoma let out a loud cry pumping his bat in the air. "All right! We took care of those freaks!"

Nagare nodded his head with a small smile. "Here's hoping that Roberto has the same luck."

**(Dome; Basement)**

Relius Clover watched as Ignis scanned around the basement or rather what was left of the basement after that big explosion destroying most of it. Standing behind him was Nagase looking bored with a brainwashed Tsubaki Yayoi standing next to her.

"What are you searching for?" Nagase asked crossing her arms. "That Blaze cat is long gone."

"I am mainly looking for any kind of essence from the power left over." Relius explained.

"You mean like the kind Eggman Nega found?" Nagase asked.

Relius nodded his head. "It is smaller than what he created but that means they should be more around here."

"Sooo… Why am I here?" Nagase asked.

"Because Bison had assigned you to me." Relius said flatly.

Nagase stomped her foot on the ground. "This is bull! Aside from my fight with the security team and my time with the arena, I haven't gotten any action!"

Relius rolled his eyes behind his mask. "Such a child!"

"It is because I am an adult that I know that this is hopeless!" Nagase snapped. "Do you really think someone will come and something will happen?"

"Whoa! What happened here?"

"Obviously no good."

Relius and Nagase paused before looking up to see Richard Meyer and Richard Miura making their way down.

Relius stood in his place before smirking. "Looks like you got your wish for some action."

Nagase scoffed. "A jock and someone who had been in the background since the first game. Oh yeah. REAL action-y."

"Hey! I heard that you little brat!" Richard snapped.

"What is it you want?" Relius asked trying to be formal.

"Don't give us that. You are with Bison and Kurow, aren't you?" Richard asked.

"And so what we are?" Relius asked.

"We are here to stop you." Roberto said narrowing his eyes behind his visor.

Relius merely shook his head. "I don't have time for this. Ignis, Tsubaki. Give me a hand."

With that, the two who been called went by his side. Richard looked at Tsubaki.

"You are just like me right." Richard said solemnly before narrowing his eyes. "Don't worry, I will rescue you."

Relius scoffed. "I have no interest with dancing fools."

Roberto was about to join him. Suddenly, a shooting star flew past him startling him. He turned to see Nagase.

"Great. I have to fight a stereotypical jocky pretty-boy." Nagase said rolling her eyes putting her hands behind her head. "This would be over before half-time."

Roberto narrowed his eyes getting out a soccer ball. "I may not be as skilled a fighter like the likes of Batsu and Kyosuke but I could fend for myself.

**(The Arena)**

Bubsy the Bobcat darted out of the way to avoid a volleyball considering of Natsu Ayuhara. The latter snarled before getting out another volleyball and spiking it towards her small target only for him to literally skip over it.

He then sprinted over to Natsu. As he did so, he grabbed Natsu's leg and pulled on it sending the red-clad girl stumbling forward.

"TIMBER!" Bubsy shouted as Natsu crashed onto the ground hard. The feline jumped up in joy before running over and doing an Irish jig on top of Natsu' back.

Natsu grunted in annoyance and pain and get off getting Bubsy off of him. She then turned around rolled forward raised her hands together as if she was going to hit a volleyball sending Bubsy flying in the air screaming. Natsu then leapt up and struck Bubsy down to the ground.

Bubsy hit the ground hard. He then got up slowly trying to ignore the stars encircling him. Getting out his Nerf Gun, he shot fired shots at Natsu. However, the huge schoolgirl swatted each shot away with her hand.

Bubsy stood stunned. "How the heck did you manage to swat away my shots?"

"Aside from the fact that there are NERF BALLS, I had been trained to deflect any kind of ball." Natsu pointed out.

Bubsy then smirked. "Yeah but can you deflect a FURBALL?"

Natsu's eyes widened in disgust. "Oh yuck!"

With that, she stepped back in disgust. Bubsy then ran at Natsu and curled himself into a ball launching him at Natsu and hitting her stomach and knocking her down.

Bubsy then got up and laughed hysterically. "Ahahaha! You should had seen the look on your face when you thought what I meant by furball! Man, that was priceless! Ahaha…"

Natsu then angrily spiked a volleyball into his gaping mouth knocking him down. Bubsy's eyes literally spun before looking up to see Natsu angrily charging over.

With a muffled yelp, he rolled to the side just to time to dodge a kick from Natsu. Bubsy countered by scratching her leg. Natsu cried out in pain before booting Bubsy away and knocking him down. She then went to throw him out of the ring.

However, Bubsy still had the volleyball in his mouth.

"PHOOEY!"

Bubsy shouted spitting his volleyball into Natsu's face stunning her. Bubsy then ran over and gave her a hard shove pushing her out of the ring.

Natsu landed in Mario Sports Mix where she spiked a blazing volleyball straight into Waluigi's face.

The duel between Pikachu and Potemkin had reached an odd stalemate. On one hand, Pikachu is still fast despite all of the fatigue on him so Potemkin's attack kept missing. On the other hand, Potemkin weighed a lot and getting him out of the arena with a Final Smash was more than a challenge.

Potemkin kicked at Pikachu who dodged out of the way and scampered up the giant's leg. Potemkin tried to grab him off of him but to no avail.

"Pikachu!" The Pokemon shouted surging Potemkin with electricity. The latter cried out in pain but then swatted his small opponent off of him.

"Just give up." Potemkin said. "We had already established that your stronger attacks in your arsenal cannot get me out of the ring."

Pikachu glared up at Potemkin before scampered over. Potemkin sighed before shaking his head in hopelessness.

"Sorry, but you have no one to blame but yourself." Potemkin said. With that, he made a hard stomp on the ground knocking him (and everyone else for that matter) into the air. He then snatched Pikachu out of the air and got ready to fling him out of the ring.

However, Pikachu quickly used his Thunder move striking Potemkin's hand with a bolt of electricity. As Potemkin winced in pain, he scampered over to Potemkin's head and spun around smacking his face with his tail.

"Hey! Get out of there!" Potemkin demanded trying to get Pikachu off. The mouse jumped up and down trying to avoid Potemkin's giant hands.

As Potemkin was trying to get Pikachu off, he absent-mindedly stepped around the ring unaware that he was literally stomped around fights.

Spyro yelped before diving off of the way avoiding being squashed. "Hey! There are still a good number of people still in the ring, bub!"

"Oh! I am s-sorry!" Potemkin said sheepishly. _"If I don't get this rodent off of me, then everyone will join forces to take us BOTH down."_

With that, he decided to swing his head forward. Pikachu yelped before hanging on to Potemkin's weird collar for dear life. Surprisingly, the Pokemon had managed to hang for dear life.

"Yee-haw! Ride em, Pokemon!" Accel shouted waving his cowboy hat from the Eliminated Seating.

This went for a whole minute until Pikachu decided that enough was enough. The next time Potemkin swung his head down, he leapt up and latched on Pikachu's face.

"PIKACHUUUUU!"

With that, he surged Potemkin's face full of electricity. Potemkin gave a stifled cry of pain before staggering back.

However, he was right behind the ropes. Pikachu saw this and the minute Potemkin's leg touched the ropes, he leaped down allowing the giant to trip backwards into the ring.

Potemkin landed in the Luigi's Mansion level of Super Smash Bros Brawl. He promptly landed on the mansion and absolutely destroyed it.

Mewtwo and Richter circled around each other glaring into their opponent's eyes. Mewtwo floated off the ground as Richter readied his two weapons.

"Enduring Equinox!" Richter shouted sending a dark orb at Mewtwo. The Pokemon merely swung his hand upwards sending the projectile back at the user.

But Richter was anticipating this and jumped over his own projectile and dealt several blows with his sword and axe to Mewtwo.

"Mortal Summer!" Richter shouted summoning a pillar of fire engulfing Mewtwo as well. Normally this would kill someone but all Pokemon were capable of taking attacks like these. A legendary Pokemon like Mewtwo was especially no exception.

Mewtwo winced before staggered back. Richter then started to cast a spell. Mewtwo looked up a little too late.

"Negative Gate!" Richter summoned a giant dark purple orb engulfing Mewtwo.

However, the psychic had teleported out of harm's way behind Richter. Before the red-haired man could react, Mewtwo slashed him in the back followed up whipping his tail in his side causing him to stagger forward.

"I must admit that you have a lot of extraordinary senses." Mewtwo said. "Also, I sensed that you are part human."

Richter turned around. "Half-elf. They are mostly known for their magic but not their physical prowess."

"So you are saying that you are an exception?" Mewtwo asked. As Richter nodded, he smirked. "This should be fine."

With that, he fired a small Shadow Ball at Richter.

"Mortal Autumn!" Richter called out doing a series of slashes not only negating Mewtwo's projectile making him way over striking the legendary down with his axe.

Richter then started to cast another spell. Mewtwo saw this and teleported in front of the tan-skinned man casting a glare into his bespectacled eyes. Richter wobbled in place as if stunned. Mewtwo then sent out his palms in Richter's chest striking him with psychic energy.

Richter staggered back wincing in pain. He recovered just in time to block a claw swipe with his weapons. Setting his foot out, he kneed Mewtwo in the face stunning him. Richter then grabbed him.

But then Mewtwo surged psychic energy throughout him. Richter cried out in pain before collapsing on his side. Mewtwo smirked before using his psychic powers to throw him out of the ring.

Richter landed in Twisted Metal right in the path of Sweet Tooth's ice cream truck. He promptly slashed it in half.

Spyro yelped before jumping out of the way dodging several swords popping out of the ground. Lambda-11 then appeared out of nowhere and kicked him in the face sending him sprawling.

The dragon landed on his side awkwardly groaning. "Man, did I make a big mistake challenging this broad."

He then up to see Lambda-11 launching one of her swords at him. He yelped before breathing fire on it negating the projectile. However, the android floated swinging her sword behind her at the dragon. Spyro jumped back.

He then took the opportunity to head-butt Lambda-11 in the torso. The robot floated as Spyro went to try again.

But Lambda-11 shot her foot out kicking Spyro in the chin. The dragon was sent flipping back onto he landed on his stomach. She then waved her hand summoning a sword from underneath Spyro sending him flying in the air. Lambda-11 then floated up and spiked the purple-scaled quadruped to the ground.

Spyro groaned before weakly getting up. "How the heck am I supposed to beat this thing? She like have no weaknesses!"

Lambda-11 then giant a dark portal in front of her. "Commencing special."

With that, several swords appeared out of the portal shooting them at Spyro. The quadruped yelped before breathing ice on the ground in front of him making a wall of ice in front of them managing to block any swords before they could skewer.

"Okay. That's it!" Spyro snarled before dashing over. Lambda-11 slashed at him but he jumped over the attack and used his wings to hover up to Lambda-11. He then breathed ice in her face freezing the android's visor.

Spyro knew that it would only take her a few seconds to recover so he breathed fire in his face melting the ice instantly and damping the robot's face. He then finished off by using his electric breath on the foe surging her with electricity.

The dragon then continued the assault with ramming into Lambda's torso. He continued rushing until he crashed her into the turnbuckle.

Lambda-11 collapsed on one knee. Seeing his face, he shoved her out of the ring before she had a chance to float back.

Lambda-11 landed in X-Men. As strong as she was, she was still not a match for Magento.

Spyro sighed in relief happy that battle was over. He then looked around to count the remaining fighters though he had to recount when Dandy-J shoved Gunrock out of the ring (and into Donkey Kong Country Returns where he landed in a mine cart sending towards a dead end.) Seeing that there are two more eliminations to go, he went to have one more fight looking determined.

Eugene staggered back in pain. When he snapped out of his daze, he raised his spear just in time to block Reapermon's scythe. The two struggled with each other trying to gain ground on each other.

"What… Are… You?" Eugene asked through gritted teeth.

Reapermon merely gave an unseen smirk. "I WOULD tell but then I have to kill you."

With that, he kicked Eugene in the stomach causing him to step back. He quickly recovered.

"Fatal Descent!" Eugene shouted hopping forward and slashing Reapermon in the chest before several small rocks appeared on the ground striking him. Eugene knew that Reapermon was not mortal at all so he didn't have to hold back.

"Cyclone Surge!" Eugene shouted stabbing his weapon into Reapermon's torso. In a small wind surrounded the end of the spear sending Reapermon.

The Digimon landed on his back before slowly got up to see the warrior rushing over. He quickly used his scythe to block the attack.

"Bone Duster!" Reapermon shouted creating a tornado of fire. Thankfully, Eugene was very skilled and jumped away from the attack narrowly avoided being burned.

"Falling Surge!" Eugene shouted jumping up and striking Reapermon in the head with his axe before creating a fire tornado of his own not only attacking Reapermon trapping leaving him unable to avoid and block the following two spear slashes.

"You are trying my patience! Grim Slasher!" Reapermon said rushing forward and slashing his scythe-arm. Eugene thought quickly blocked the first three slashes.

However, he was taken off-guard when Reapermon charged forward striking Eugene multiple times before slashing him in the stomach with the claw of his free hand.

"Bone Duster!" Reapermon shouted summoning his fiery tornado this time catching Eugene. The panther flew through the air before landing on his back with burn marks all over him. Thankfully his kind was more resistant to attack like that. Still, it left him stunned. Reapermon smirked as Eugene laid on the canvas dazed.

"Disappointed?" Reapermon asked. "Come back anytime."

This resulted in a mixed reaction as Reapermon picked Eugene up and threw him out of the ring.

Eugene landed in Earthbound where he healed him wounds in a hot spring.

Falco got out his blaster several shots. At first, they had taken her off-guard striking her a few times but she quickly used her deflector move sending him the rest of the shots back at Falco.

"So you have a deflector move, huh?" Falco asked with a wince. "Well, I got an even better one."

With that, the pilot ran over and kicked some kind of device with a blue hexagon around striking Luise. The device came back to Falco who caught and did a few punches and kicks to Luise. The white-haired woman floated holding her head.

"My, aren't we aggressive." Luise noted.

"Take a look around, lady." Falco smirked. "All we need is one more elimination before we are in the Final 10."

"So I see." Luise said with giving a small smirk. "I must admit that it is not my fighting style but when in Rome…"

With that, she floated towards Falco and swung her leg at him. Falco thought quickly and flipped out of the way before charging himself in fire before launching himself at Luise.

That would be the case if Luise didn't engulf herself in a giant blue ball of energy (complete with giant butterfly wings on her back), she teleported out of the way leaving Falco to hit nothing but air. Falco stopped himself before looking around.

Luise then teleported behind Falco and kicked him in the back holding himself to stagger forward. Falco recovered and got out his blaster before whirling around firing several at Luise floating around avoiding the shots.

The avian didn't wanted for his opponent to get any space to use her deflector move so while still shooting, he darted over and flipped himself forward kicking Luise onto the ground at the same time. With Luise on her side, Falco opened fire.

Luise cried out in pain before shooting her foot out catching Falco in the stomach forcing him back and allowing Luise to get back up. However, Falco recovered and kick forward.

Only for the white-haired woman to catch the kick. Doing another dance-like motion, she literally sent Falco flying into the air until he crashed onto his back.

Falco groaned before getting up. There was no way he was going to lose literally this close to being in the final ten. He ran over swinging his arms. Luise took the attack was sent sprawling onto his face. Falco took this chance to rush over and leapt over Luise aiming his blaster.

However, Luise saw this and activated her deflector just in time to send the shots back knocking him straight out of the air and onto his back.

"It is time to end this." Luise said narrowing her eyes. Falco growled before getting up and glaring straight at his opponent.

Only to see her a long energy beam sword next to her hand. His face immediately fell.

"Dreams of a star!" Luise shouted before swinging her hand causing the sword to strike Falco's in the face sending him straight out of the ring.

Falco landed in Kingdom Hearts where he took his aggression out on the Stealth Sneak making Sora's group's battle against Clayton a lot easier.

Back in the arena, the ten fighters immediately stopped fighting realizing that they had reached the final stage. Mewtwo crossed his arms looking around with one eye open. Luise looked back and forth between Reapermon and Mewtwo wondering who was most dangerous. Despite extremely fatigued, Pikachu got on all fours surging electricity through his cheeks while looking determined. Spyro did the same thing only he was blowing out small flames. Noel and Kurow glared daggers at each other. Dandy-J straightened out his whip with a small smirk. Bubsy squealed and ran in place like a schoolgirl happy that he was still in it. Reapermon chuckled darkly before checking out his competition. Finally, Terriermon looked around blinking twice.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get this finale started!" He called out.

This was like a starting bell as the ten finalists lunged at each other knowing that they had a 1 in 9 chance of becoming the champion.

**FINAL SCORE (13 Votes)**

**(Live Votes: Die Votes) = Final Score**

NOEL VERMILLION (BB) (13:0) = 13 (Kairi, Pride)

DANDY-J (WW7) (12:1) = 11 (Darun Mister, Gunrock)

LUISE MEYRINK (KoF: MI) (11:2) = 9 (Rutee Katrea, Falco Lombardi)

TERRIERMON (DRA) (11:2) = 9 (Pichu, Storm the Albratross,)

REAPERMON (DRA) (10:3) = 7 (Chun-Li, Eugene Gallardo)

SPYRO THE DRAGON (StD) (11:4) = 7 (Lambda-11)

BUBSY THE BOBCAT (BtB) (10:4) = 6 (Natsu Ayuhara)

MEWTWO (SSB) (10:4) = 6 (Richter Abend)

KUROW KIRISHIMA (RS) (11:5) = 6 (Hyo Imawano)

PIKACHU (SSB) (12:8) = 4 (Potemkin)

**(ELIMINATED)**

KING DEDEDE (SSB) (7:7) = 0 (Koala Kong)

FAUST (GG) (7:7) = 0 (King Dedede)

EUGENE GALLARDO (To) (6:7) = -1 (Maxima)

RUTEE KATREA (To) (6:7) = -1 (Dingodile)

FALCO LOMBARDI (SSB) (6:7) = -1 (Faust)

CHUN-LI (SF: EX) (5:9) = -4

PICHU (SSB) (6:10) = -4

KAIRI (SF: EX) (4:9) = -5

STORM THE ALBRATROSS (StH) (4:9) = -5

GUNROCK (PS) (4:9) = -5

DINGODILE (CB) (5:10) = -5

NATSU AYUHARA (RS) (3:10) = -7

POTEMKIN (GG) (3:10) = -7

DARUN MISTER (SF: EX) (3:10) = -7

MAXIMA (SF: EX) (3:10) = -7

RICHTER ABEND (To) (3:10) = -7

KOALA KONG (CB) (3:10) = -7

PRIDE FALCON (PS) (2:11) = -9

LAMBDA-11 (BB) (2:11) = -9

HYO IMAWANO (RS) (2:11) = -9

**Side Battles:**

"**No Tournament For You!"**

SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG (StH), ASTAROTH (SC) AND AILA (S3) **sound-blasts **HAZAMA (BB), GANONDORF (SSB) AND I-NO (GG)

11 to 2

"**Komodo Dragons During PE"**

SHOMA SAWAMURA AND NAGARA NAMIKAWA (RS) **teams-up against **KOMODO JOE AND KOMODO MOE (CB)

13 to 0

**Last Minute Saviour: **Despite getting eliminated in this section, Guilty Gear had finally gotten a fighter (Faust) get more than one elimination.


	39. Section Seventeen Results B

**(Dome; Recovery Room)**

The security team exited the Recovery Room after depositing Tiny Tiger with Blaze seeing them off.

"Well, Tiny is in bed. He should be okay. Just very tired." Ally explained.

"Thank you." Blaze said looking down. "But can I ask for one more favour?"

Ally raised an eyebrow. "Um, sure. Name it."

Blaze looked up determined. "Let me come with you."

This startled Ally and the others. "What!?"

"I know I am being careless but whatever happened to Tiny to give him that power is now gone." Blaze said. "If I have to have this cursed power in me temporary, I want it to stop the villains."

The others started to voice their opposition about the idea. Hunter was about to say something as well until his eye caught something the side. Looking up at the corner, he saw one of the ceiling TVs.

His eyes widened in shock when he saw Spyro the Dragon in the arena. How could that be? He never been told that the quadruped that gotten an invitation!

"Look, I can't be responsible for what happened to you." Ally explained.

"I know and will I become a burden, I will immediately go back to the Recovery Room." Blaze said bowing her head. "But I want to make to do something to help someone else tonight since everyone else had been helping me."

Ally bit her lip before sighing in defeat. "All right. Just be careful."

"Thank you. I will make sure you will not regret it." Blaze said bowing respectfully.

"Would be pretty sweet to have an ally with THAT kind of power on OUR side!" Kanji smirked.

"Yeah." Ally said. She then noticed Hunter watching the television. "Hey, Spot! We are leaving!"

"Um, right. Coming!" Hunter yelped before looking back at the screen. "Looks like both of us have a tough battle ahead of us. Best of luck to the both of us."

With that, the security team along with Blaze ran off to clean up whatever the ragtag group had didn't touch yet.

**(Pallet Town; Ash's House)**

Ash Ketchum sat on the sofa with all of his friends watching the tournament on television. They were quite impressed and proud with the trainer's Pikachu managing to not only score of those eliminations BUT make the final ten as well.

"Wow! Pikachu is STILL in the arena." Max said adjusted his glasses.

"I knew that Ash's Pikachu had a far different flavour than most Pokemon." Cilan noted. "But that is quite impressive."

Ash just gave a small smile as he watched his best friend trying to stay alive. He had never won a Pokemon tournament before so he was hoping that Pikachu could have the honours instead.

"Just keep at it for a little while longer, pal." Ash said. He then frowned. "Um, Misty, May, Dawn, Iris?"

All four girls in question were literally swarming around Ash hugging him.

"Could you um, give me some space?" Ash asked. "This is… more than a little uncomfortable."

"Hey! If you had manned up and chose one of us, we wouldn't be in this mess, would we?" Misty snapped.

Iris sighed. "Such a child."

Ash groaned as everyone laughed.

**(The Crowd)**

"Yay, Dandy!" Natsumi cheered as Ranpoo meowed in joy. "Swing that whip Simon Belmont-style!"

"Wow!" Mugi said in awe. "I always knew Mr. Dandy-J was strong but he is in the Final 10 with nine other strong-looking fighters!"

"Don't underestimate Dandy-J, Mugi." Natsumi winked. "All that adventuring made him able to face off against different types of fighters."

"Well, I am glad that Mauru had gotten an elimination as well even though he didn't survive the section." Mugi smiled.

"I am glad that most of our node had gotten an elimination." Natsumi grinned. "I was worried that everyone even Dandy-J would fall to the Kizuna Encounter sycdrome but everyone but Politank-Z has gotten one."

"Do you think that we may win with Dandy-J?" Mugi asked.

"At first, I would be sceptical but who knows?" Natsumi shrugged. "They keep surprising everyone, including themselves. What do you think, Ranpoo?"

Ranpoo jumped up with a bright meow.

**(Shinjuku; Henry's House)**

Despite upset that they couldn't come to the tournament, the Digimon Tamers and their Digimon decided to watch the tournament on TV at Henry's house. They were more than happy with the success of the Digimon and their series so far.

"Look, Henry!" Suzie said squeezing Lopmon tightly. "Terriermon is so close to winning! He is so close!"

"Can't… Breathe…" Lopmon said loss of breath causing everyone to chuckle.

"Suzie, calm down." Henry chuckled.

"Well, I am just glad that our Digimon had managed to fight with our backing them up." Takoto said in relief.

"Our Digimon had fought together to be able to fend without digivolve or even a Digi-modify." Rika said. "Question us. Is Bunny-boy strong enough to win it?" 

"I don't know. He is up against a lot of tough competition." Henry said before giving a small smile. "But even if I would be proud either way, I am crossing my fingers for his win."

**(Hotel; Alba's Room)**

Alba stood up eyeing the television intently as his younger twin brother, Soiree laid on the bed with his hands behind his head.

"Man, Luise is in the finals!" Soiree noted.

"I am not too surprised." Alba said crossing his arms. "You should know as well as I know that Luise has powers that is beyond anything from our node."

"Yeah, and even then we STILL don't know that much about her." Soiree noted. "All I know is that we are part of Judeim and whatever that is."

Alba paused stroking his chin. "Perhaps we should talk to her when this tournament is over."

"Oh, you are just saying that because you want to date her seeing that she is in the Final 10!" Soiree smirked. "You like tough girls!"

Without turning his back, he sent his arm back sending a white wave into Soiree crashing him into the wall. Alba continued to look at the television with his brother now unconscious.

**(Viridian City; Pokemon Center)**

Everyone at the Pokemon centre was sitting down cheering their favourites on. Despite juggling healing her power, Nurse Joy (different from the one at the tournament mind you.) still manages to watch the together as well.

"Man, what are the odds of two Pokemon making it the finals?" One man grinned.

"Well, no offense to the Pikachu but considering that the other is Mewtwo, it is no problem." Another man explained.

"Yes, you don't mess with a legendary Pokemon." A woman said. "Though I see beings that could easily make it as legendary Pokemon get eliminated easily."

"We have to see how he does." The first man noted. "Who knows? Maybe this would get him invited back to that Super Smash Bros tournament."

Everyone was so busy watching the match that they didn't know a small light pink cat-like creature floating and watching the tournament through a window.

Mew gave an unseen smile wishing the best of luck for Mewtwo.

**(Eliminated Seating)**

"Yay, Noel! Wipe that smirk off of that creepy clawed guy!" Makoto Nanaya cheered.

"Calm down, Makoto." Tager scolded. "I know you want Noel to hear you but if she does then that is a bad thing from security's point of view."

"Never known you to be the snarky type, Tager." The squirrel girl smirked. "But I can't help it. I am so happy that one of my friends made it to the finals! Especially seeing how nervous she was coming down the ramp."

"Indeed, the girl impressed me quite well." The red-skinned giant said before looking around. "Speaking of your friends, I haven't seen Tsubaki all night."

Makoto's smirk vanished. "Oh yeah. Hazama and Relius had been absent all time. Heck, Hazama didn't even enter the arena."

"What are those two up to?" Tager mused.

**(Bubsy's House)**

For once in his life, Arnold the Armadillo was happy and for good reason. Bubsy wasn't here. He finally gets a chance to relax with Bubsy dragging him in some crazy situation. Kicking back, he laid with a sigh.

"Ah! This is the life!" Arnold smiled. "No Bubsy! No adventures! And definitely no…"

CRASH!

The blue armadillo jumped to attention as two blurs crashed through the door. They were bobcats like Bubsy only a little boy and girl respectively using the propeller caps to zoom.

"THE TWINS!" Arnold yelped before curling up into a ball as the two flew over.

"Sorry, Arnold but we can't go bowling together today." The boy, Terry apologized.

"Y-You're not." He asked poking his eyes out in surprise. All the kids do was play ball games with him. With him as the ball.

"Yeah! Look!" The girl, Terri said grabbing the remote and turning on the TV.

Much to Arnold's shock, the channel tuned in to Bubsy shooting his Nerf gun.

"Bubsy!?" Arnold asked. "But I thought he just gone to watch the tournament! Not be in it!"

"So did I! Uncle Bubsy isn't the type of person to keep things like this." Terry said as the twins took a seat next to each of Arnold's sides.

"Anyway, we were going to watch Uncle Bubsy by ourselves…" Terri said before smiling. "But there was no way that we couldn't let Bubsy's sidekick and best friend beating people to a snot."

"So we came to cheer on Uncle Bubsy together." Terry smiled. "And after the tournament has ended, we could play together!"

Arnold looked back and forth between the two twins before sighing in hopelessness.

"I knew it was too good to be true."

**(Underworld)**

In some kind of dark cave, several figures stood waiting for a man at a podium to speak. The same thing between these characters? They all looked like the Grim Reaper.

"You had better have a good explanation for bringing us here, Death." Mr. Grimm from Twisted Metal snapped.

"Yeah, if Mandy found I ever left the house, she'll kill me!" Grim said in his Jamacian accent.

"Whipped." Gregg the Grim Reaper "coughed" as Grim glared at him.

"All right, all right." The one that the podium (also Death from Castlevania). "I know this seemed sudden but I had summoned you today for the possibility of a new Grim Reaper."

"Oh?" A short blue-clad Grim Reaper (from Gregory Horror House) asked. "Is he more talkative than the last one we recruited from that Persona node?"

Everyone then looked at a deceased floating man wearing a tattered black robe with chains around his body and had twin guns. Said figure merely shrugged at the question.

"Everyone, listen." Death said before putting on a small TV on the podium showing Reapermon fighting. "I actually found him by accident but I think this particular Digimon as they call it has what it takes to be one of us."

"Can't say I care for the gold colour scheme but he seems tough and intimidating enough." Gregg said. "Question is? Can he reap the reap?"

"That is when I called this urgent meeting." Death said. "So far he had gotten a late draw to an UVR-spinoff meaning he is in the final section. However, not only he is in the top 10 but he managed to score two eliminations. Everyone keep an eye out to see where he goes from here."

Everyone nodded before eyeing the Digimon.

**(Hotel; Bison's Room)**

Bison angrily paced around the room with Vega watching him while talking on a phone and Luigi still unconscious chained to a chair.

"Grr!" Bison growled. "When is Kurow going to get here?"

Vega got off the phone. "Bad news, boss. Kurow is STILL in the arena."

Bison's eyes bugged out. "What!? How about the plan?"

Vega just shrugged. "To be fair, if I am not mistakenly, he is in the final section by now. He probably wants to win that he decided to forget about the plan."

Bison growled. "That insolent twerp! He was supposed to brainwash that plumber! That was why set the machine to teleport here when he gets back from his elimination node!"

Vega raised an eyebrow. "I don't see why you can't do it yourself. You did it before with your Psycho Power. And why is it important to brainwash the king of second bananas?"

Bison sighed. "As much as I hate to admit it but Kurow's brainwashing is more effective than mine. My brainwashing takes controls of people's minds and turns them into dolls like Cammy. But Kurow's is different. Using his flute, he is able to manipulative the emotions of said people. In this case, their jealousy."

"Jealousy?" Vega asked. "Is THAT why we kidnapped people like the Babylon Rogues of all people?"

"Indeed. Their jealousy of Team Sonic's popularity and been used against them making Kurow's spells better than mine." Bison nodded.

Vega cast Luigi a side glance. "Oh, so that is why Luigi is so important. So much time stuck in his brother's shadow would make a lot of pent-up anger."

"Oh, you have no idea. Unfortunately, with Kurow not coming anytime soon, we may not see it." Bison said before clutching his fist engulfing his fist in purple energy. "Then again, if you want something done right. Do it yourself."

**(The Arena)**

Reapermon lunged forward slashing forward. Only to hit nothing but air. Raising a non-existent eyebrow, he scanned for his opponent.

Only for a claw to slash him in the back. Giving a grunt of pain and anger, he whirled around only for his target to teleport out of harm's way and whipped his tail into his side.

Reapermon growled before turning around. "Hold still and face me like a man!"

"Even though that scythe won't cut me in half, there is no way I am going to let that overgrown Scyther claw touch me." Mewtwo said coolly.

Reapermon again growled before scoffing and cooling himself down to try another slasher. This time, Mewtwo stayed and fought engulfing his claw in purple energy managing to clash with it. The two bosses had swung their respective sharp weapons at each other making several clashes with each other.

Soon, Mewtwo found an opening and kicked Reapermon in the torso. While the kick itself wasn't that strong, it was more than enough to make the Digimon step back. Thinking quickly, he sent both of his palms into Reapermon's chest.

The Grim-Reaper like creature fell until he landed on his back. He groaned before sitting up to see Mewtwo. Thinking quickly, he spun around scratching Mewtwo in the leg forcing the psychic to try out in pain and float back. Reapermon then leapt to his feet and swung his scythe-arm at Mewtwo's chest.

Mewtwo was slammed to the ground hard. With a groan, he slowly sat to see Reapermon advancing threateningly. Thinking quickly, he threw a weak Shadow Ball at Reapermon who easily slashed through the projectile. However, this gave Mewtwo to get up and float back. Reapermon growled before lunging forward deciding that he had enough.

"Grim Slasher!" Reapermon shouted doing a series of slashes to Mewtwo dealing multiple hits. He then followed it up with another charge.

"Bone Duster!" Reapermon yelled summoning his giant flame striking Mewtwo multiple times and sending the feline away. Mewtwo landed on the ground but slowly got up. However, he was dazed.

Reapermon smirked before continuing the attack to force him closer to the edge. "Grim Slasher!"

With that, he did his slashing attack again dealing multiple hits. "Bone Duster!"

Engulfed in another giant flame, Mewtwo took scorching damage before flying away and landed onto the ground. Reapermon smirked before walking over ready to throw the stunned Mewtwo out of the ring.

However, being a legendary Pokemon had more stamina than most bosses.

"So you like to win by spamming your attacks, huh?" Mewtwo said narrowing his eyes. "Well, let's see how you like it when someone plays cheap against YOU!"

With that, he glared into Reapermon's hollow eyes making some kind of glint. This instantly dizzied Reapermon. Mewtwo gave a scoff before using his psychic powers to throw the still-stunned Digimon out of the ring.

Reapermon landed in Divekick where not even he could stand up to the one-hit KO dive kick of a gender-swapped Kung-Lao from Mortal Kombat. Yeah, you read right.

The sounds of bullets flying filled the already intense air. Kurow Kirishima scowled before using his claws to deflect them away. Noel Vermillion winced before continuing firing from her twin guns. Kurow continued to deflect the bullets while rushing forward. When close enough, he gave the markswoman a kick to the chest knocking him down.

Kurow smirked at his success. "Being a markswoman does NOT get you far in situations like these, woman."

Noel slowly got up. "What have you done to Tsubaki?"

"What does it matter now?" Kurow asked with an one-handed shrug. "Even if you eliminate me knowing what happened, it would be far too late to try to save her."

Noel's eyes widened in horror. Kurow was right. Even if she gotten what she needed, she would have no time before being told to sign autographs for the fans. On the other hand, there may be a chance that she may see Tsubaki there.

"You are right. It may be too late to go save Tsubaki." Noel said before narrowing her eyes. "But I will not let you get away for doing whatever you done to her in the first place."

Kurow merely scoffed. "Tough talk from someone who relies on guns."

With that, he lunged forward slashing his claw. Noel yelped before holding her guns out in front of her blocking the attack. Thinking quickly, she kicked Kurow in the chest forcing him back. Noel then did a series of gunshots striking Kurow multiple times. With Kurow stunned, Noel ran over and smacked him in the face with her gun.

Kurow sprawled on his stomach leaving him open for Noel to shoot a bullet straight into his back. Kurow cried out in pain before leaping to his feet. Out of rage, he pounced at Noel intending to slash her in half.

However, Noel quickly jumped up not only letting Kurow run past but he also opened fire in mid-air striking Kurow some more. The white-haired man cried out in pain as Noel landed on the ground and shot Kurow some more.

However, the assassin recovered in time before slashing the air making visible claw marks somehow managed to block all of the shots. Kurow then did a long baseball slide knocking Noel off of her feet.

The blonde yelped before falling to the ground. She weakly looked up to see Kurow smirking menacingly. Noel yelped before raising her guns to block a claw stab from Kurow. Never one to give up or show mercy, Kurow continued the assault trying to rip Noel to shreds.

Noel winced staying on guard trying to find an opening. She then found one putting her feet onto Kurow's chest and flipping him over her and onto his back. Kurow fell onto his back before the two got up at the same time.

Kurow then lunged at Noel again stabbing forward with his claw. Noel thought quickly spinning her gun in her hand deflecting the attack. Taken back, Kurow shrank back but Noel wasn't done. Still spinning her gun, she sent it striking Kurow's chest multiple times. With the white-haired man stunned, Noel angrily booted him out of the ring.

Kurow landed in A Nightmare on Elm Street where even he ran and hid from Freddy Krueger with the latter calling him a rip-off of his style.

Spyro the Dragon charged on all-fours towards Luise Meyrink. Opening his mouth, he sent out surges of electricity at the woman. However, she quickly activated her deflector shield. This sent the dragon being zapped with his own electricity.

The dragon sprawled around the ground in pain. He weakly opened his eyes only for them to widen when Luise floated over. Giving his chin a good kick, Luise sent her opponent rolling back more.

Spyro quickly recovered and glared at the guilty party. "You are pretty tough for a lady based off of a butterfly."

"What a butterfly makes up for lack of strength, it makes up with graceful movements to avoid their prey." Luise said.

"Yeah..." Spyro muttered. "Obviously the butterflies I know never got the memo before getting eaten by dragonflies…"

Deciding to end the conversation as soon as possible, he charged forward head-first trying to ram his opponent down. However, Luise easily floated to the side and gave Spyro's side a good kick.

The dragon staggered to the side in pain before glaring at the guilty party. Acting quickly, he used his ice breath on Luise's legs freezing both of them to the ground. Spyro smirked before charging into Luise's torso knocking her on her back. Spyro then charged forward and used his head to pick up Luise and throw him out of the ring.

However, the butterfly-like woman snapped out of his daze in time before floating up while giving Spyro a hard axe-kick. The dragon winced at pain before flapping his wings multiple times levitating him off of the ground.

"Can you keep up?" Luise asked floating backwards. Spyro growled before gliding at fast as he could towards Luise. In an attempt to get more speed, he spiralled himself around propelling himself. Despite startled, Luise raised her arms to block the attack.

She blocked several strikes before the two went to the ground. Spyro then used his electric breath on the downed Luise striking her. The white-haired woman yelped before rolled to the side. Spyro ran over to continue the attack.

Big Mistake. Luise quickly floated in an upright position.

"For light!" She shouted before engulfing herself in energy striking Spyro and sending him flying back across the arena.

Spyro landed hard on his back right next to the ropes. He weakly looked up to see Luise floating over. Narrowing his eyes, he got up. Luise then spun around swinging her arms before sending a blue ball of light at Spyro's face before flying over to throw the stunned dragon out of the ring.

That would be the case if the projectile had connected with its target. Spyro closed his wings together blocking the ball of light. Luise realized this and tried to stop herself but it was too late. Spyro then leapt up and bit Luise by her leg. With all of his strength, he spun her around a couple of times before sending her out of the ring too stunned to float back.

Luise landed in Final Fantasy X where she sat on a branch watching the butterflies fly around.

**(Dome; Roof)**

Captain Olimar screamed before landing hard on the roof. He weakly propped himself on his feet and looked up.

Ripper Roo was literally around in place bounding like the crazy kangaroo he was. Olimar snarled.

"What can I fight this thing if he won't even hold still?" Olimar asked in despair. "I can't wait until he tires himself out because he looks like he is full of energy."

With that, he picked up a yellow Pikmin and threw it at the marsupial. Said Pikmin landed on Ripper Roo's foot but quickly fell off. This had been like this the whole time. When Olimar tried to get one of his Pikmin on Ripper Roo, they always fall off. He wanted to try to slow him down with purple Pikmin but throwing them was much slower.

Ripper Roo laughed maniacally before going to land on Olimar. The astronaut yelped before diving out of the way to avoid being squished into the air. He weakly looked up with a groan.

Only to see a green Nitro crate.

BOOM!

The explosion sent the small man flying through the air before sprawling across the ground. A few Pikmin ghosts floated up into the night sky. Olimar groaned before getting up annoyed by his larger foe.

"Okay, that's does it." Olimar said.

With that, he ran over to Ripper Roo as fast as he could. He then did a jumping dive. However, Ripper Roo laughed before leaping out of the way.

"Oh no, you don't!" Olimar yelled launching a chain of Pikmin at Ripper Roo's tail. Just barely, they managed to grab onto the marsupial's tail.

"Yes!" Olimar said in success.

However, he found himself riding the Pikmin chain on Ripper Roo's tail as the marsupial bounced around.

"AHHHH! SLOW DOWN! SLOW DOWN!" Olimar yelled.

Meanwhile, Pinstripe grunted in annoyance before aiming his Tommy gun and firing at Lucas.

Only for it to go into a force field draining the barrage.

"Oy, no fair!" Pinstripe roared. "Come out and fight like a man!"

"Said the man who is fighting with a gun." Lucas said.

"Said the brat who is from a node where some people fights with guns!" Pinstripe roared.

"People like Fox and Samus are do well without those weapons." Lucas said shaking his head. "You on the other hand based your entire fighting style around that thing."

"Don't you diss my gun!" Pinstripe roared before running over to Lucas and kicking at him. The blonde boy yelped ducking underneath the attack. Thinking quickly, he grabbed the other leg and sent the gangster onto his rear.

Pinstripe winced in pain and embarrassment before shot out his foot catching the young boy in the face. He then leaped to his feet and ran over grabbing his small foe by the hair and throwing him away.

Lucas flew away in pain but quickly used his psychic powers to flip himself in mid-air just in time to see Pinstripe taking aim. Thinking quickly, he manoeuvred himself to the side avoiding the barrage. Landing on the ground, he rushed forward.

"PK Freeze!" Lucas shouted sending a hexagon of ice at Pinstripe's feet freezing him to the ground. Pinstripe yelped before quickly shooting the ice freeing himself. However, this left him open for Lucas to slam his palm into his stomach striking his torso with several psychic strikes.

Pinstripe staggered taking one hand of his gun to hold his stomach. He then looked up with a snarl. Taking careful aim, he fired.

In a completely different direction. Blinking twice, he looked in the direction where the bullets had gone unaware that this was Pinstriple's plan.

The brown-haired potoroo smirked before opening fire on Lucas' back knocking him onto the face. Pinstripe smirked before rushing over.

Until Lucas got up to his feet surprising the gangster. A look of rare fury was on his normally gentle face.

Meanwhile, Olimar continued to hang on screaming as he held on to Ripper Roo's tail. He could feel his grip leaving him soon.

"I got only one shot at this." Olimar said. He then let go of the tail.

As it was going upwards. This sent Olimar flying up into the night sky high. He soon descended downwards grabbing hold Ripper Roo's neck he was hopping around.

"All right. Let's see what Pikmin I got. Red, not yet. Purple, maybe later." Olimar said before getting out a white Pikmin. "Ah, that's it!"

With that, he attached it to Ripper Roo's head. Plucking out some more Pikmin, he attached some more white Pikmin to Ripper Roo's head.

The blue-furred lunatic continued to hop around like crazy. However, he soon started to slow down while giving weak laughs. Olimar smirked seeing that the Pikmin's poison was giving effect.

"So you DO have your limits." Olimar said jumping off. He then picked up a red Pikmin and threw him into Ripper Roo's face. Normally, this wouldn't faze Ripper Roo too much but with all of the poison in him, he couldn't take the hit and fell down unconscious.

Olimar gave a sigh of relief before turning around. As if by chance, Lucas was walking over dusting his hands together. He also saw Pinstripe lying a good feet away out cold.

"Hey! You won!" Olimar smiled.

"So did you!" Lucas said returning the smile. "Won't the others be proud?"

"Yes. I just hope the people wasting Bison would be all right." Olimar said.

"Same here." Lucas nodded. "Anyway, can we go back inside? It is absolutely freezing."

"Agreed." Olimar said before motioning to the Pikmin. "Come along, little guys."

With that, they made their way back inside. Olimar looked back at their defeated foes only to see one sole red Pikmin looking up at the sky. Tilting his head in confusion, he made his way over.

"What is it, little one?" Olimar asked before looking up as well. "Huh?"

"Hey!"

Olimar jumped before turning around to see Lucas standing in the doorway with the other Pikmin.

"Is everything all right?" Lucas called out.

"Um, yeah." Olimar said before looking back up at the clear night sky.

"Weird. I could had sworn I seen a lawn chair being held up by balloons."

**(Hotel; ?'s Room)**

The security team along with Blaze the Cat made their way in front of a door.

"Well, is this it?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah. The lobby lady it was THIS door number." Ally nodded. "Everyone ready?"

Everyone nodded. Ally returned the nod.

"What about you, Blaze?" Ally asked. "No matter what happens, this could be big."

The feline narrowed her eyes. "I know."

Ally nodded. "All right. Let's go."

With that, she turned around and pulled her gloved fist back.

SMASH!

Smashing her fist through the door, she literally made a hole before shoving her way in allowing the others to get in.

"All right, guys!" Ally said as everyone got into battle positions. "You are busted!"

The guys in question were Eggman Nega along with Dr. Cortex, N. Gin, N. Tropy, Nina Cortex and Rilla Roo.

"Tsk tsk." Eggman Nega said wagging his finger. "Have you ever heard of knocking?"

"Save the polite bull, Nega!" Blaze demanded. "We are here to stop you!"

"My, my." Eggman Nega said. "Tough time from someone who got captured earlier."

Blaze winced before looking to the side. She then scowled before looking forward.

"I am not going to make the same mistake!" Blaze snapped. "You know why? Because I am not alone!"

Nina stuck out her tongue. "I think I am going to barf."

"Oh, how sweet." Eggman Nega said before getting into the Egg Walker. "But the power of friendship could only get you so far, my dear."

"Yeah, right!" Kanji snapped. "Like we are going to be afraid of a recolour who used the original's main vehicle!"

"Indeed. By itself, my Egg Walker leaves much to be desired in terms of creativity." Eggman Nega said before pushing a few buttons. "But who needs originality when you got POWER?"

With that, a red light appeared on the Egg Walker startling the others.

"Is that?" Mel asked in surprise.

"The same power that Blaze has…" Vivi muttered.

"But… How?" Blaze asked in disbelief.

Eggman Nega just smirked. "Let's just say the operation wasn't a complete flop. A bit of power was left over. Enough to power my machine."

"AND don't forget about us." Cortex said spinning his blaster in his hand.

The security team immediately got into their stances. Then, Blaze stepped forward.

"Guys, I'll handle Nega." Blaze said.

"What?" Mel asked in disbelief. "But Blaze…"

"Even if it is just a bit, I am the only one who can counter that power!" Blaze said. "Distract the others and I will try to stop Nega's machine."

The security team paused in thought wondering what they should do.

Ally then nodded. "All right. Just be careful."

"Oh please! It is YOU who need to be careful!" Cortex taunted. "Said the team that is being held by a BOXER!"

Ally growled. "Let's see you say that after I give you two black eyes!"

Meanwhile, N. Gin watched as Kanji glared at him while punching his fist.

"Oh, you look like the type to throw their muscle around!" N. Gin noted.

"Yeah. What's it to ya?" Kanji said narrowing his eyes.

N. Gin then gave a creepy grin. "Oh boy! I get to have some exquisitive pain!"

Kanji's eyes widened. "Are you hitting on me?"

N. Tropy eyed Vivi. "A child? Don't make me laugh. It is way past your bedtime."

The black mage gulped before narrowing his eyes. "I may be a child but I am no pushover."

"All right, little boy. You want to make with the big boys?" N. Tropy asked readying his tuning fork. "Let's play!"

Nina paused. "You have to be kidding. A kid with a puppet had been chosen to protect the tournament."

"You wanna come over here and say that to my face!" Branky roared.

"Stay calm, Branky." Mel said.

Nina raised an eyebrow. "Said the girl talking strategy with her toy."

Hunter blinked twice realizing who was left.

"You gotta be kidding!" The cheetah said eyeing Rilla Roo. "The final battle and I get freaking Rilla Roo!"

The gorilla-kangaroo growled not liking the insult and angrily stuck out his tongue at Hunter.

"Yeah, same to you, bub!" Hunter said readying an arrow.

"So the cool and anti-social has to resort to help to get her goals done." Eggman Nega smirked.

"There are some things that you have to do alone." Blaze said before narrowing her eyes. "But there are some things you HAVE to rely on other people to help you."

**(The Arena)**

Dandy-J growled as he cracked his whip at Pikachu who leaped back. Deciding to try again, he lashed out his trademark weapon as well only for the Pokemon to flip over the attack.

"Heh, this rat still got a lot of steam left in him." Dandy-J said before smirking. "Unfortunately for you, I got more steam."

With that, he cracked his whip again. However when Pikachu jumped back, Dandy-J ran over and gave the mouse a hard punt. The Pokemon flew back a few feet until he sprawled across the canvas in pain. He groaned before getting up.

His eyes then widened to see Dandy-J rushing over again. Thinking quickly, he sent himself flying head-first into the archaeologist. With the man's eyes bugging out in pain, he staggered back holding his gut. Pikachu then ran over and spun his tail at Dandy-J's feet knocking him off of his feet.

The bearded man landed on his side hard. He winced in pain before glaring at the guilty party. With a snarl, he sent his fist out catching Pikachu in the face knocking him down again.

The Pokemon sprawled across the ground. Pikachu frowned with his body aching all over fully knowing how close this was. Dandy-J then picked up Pikachu to throw him out of the ring but the mouse surged electricity through his body zapping his opponent's hand forcing Dandy-J to let go of Pikachu.

"So THAT is how you want to play?" Dandy-J asked. "All right."

Taking steady aim, he lashed out his whip again. Pikachu leapt out of the way.

However, Dandy-J was aiming for his tail. With the whip wrapping its way around Pikachu's bolt-shaped tail, the burly man pulled on his weapon sending to the much-lighter Pikachu flying until he was spiked into the ground. Dandy-J flipped the whip the other way spiking Pokemon again.

Pikachu groaned in pain before Dandy-J swung his whip around ready to hurl Pikachu straight out of the ring.

However, Pikachu was done yet. Thinking quickly, he engulfed himself in a bit of electricity. The attack wasn't that strong but it was more than enough to engulfed Dandy-J's whip zapping the wielder. Dandy-J cried out in pain.

"So you think you are the only who can use electricity?" Dandy-J asked. "Well, take this!"

With that, he charged his whip with electricity again returning the favour by zapping Pikachu. The electric rodent cried out in pain taking the attack to his body.

However, after going over the initial shock, Pikachu narrowed his eyes before giving off electricity of his own. This caused Dandy-J to get shocked on his end again. However, unlike the last time, he collapsed on his hands and knees too stunned to move. Pikachu immediately ran over and shoved the man out of the ring.

Dandy-J landed in the video game Aladdin where he quickly used his whip on a hook on the wall to avoid falling into a bottomless pit.

"Bunny Blast!"

A small green ball of energy clashed with a nerf ball. Once both projectiles negated as Terriermon and Bubsy the Bobcat glared at each other before smirking at each other.

Bubsy then continued the attack but running forward shooting Nerf balls at Terriermon.

"Terrier Tornado!" The rabbit shouted spinning him into a small tornado not only negating the attacks of the projectiles but also flew straight into Bubsy. The attack sent Bubsy flying backwards until he crashed into a turnbuckle.

Bubsy groaned before sitting up holding his head. With a snarl, he fired away at the Digimon sending more Nerf balls. Terriermon merely swatted the projectiles with his long ears.

"Surprised that I am able to swat your little projectiles away so easily?" Terriermon said smugly.

"With big ears like that, no." Bubsy said. "But I got a lot more tricks up my sleeve!"

With that, he put away his gun and ran straight at Terriermon. Taken back by Bubsy's speed, the white-furred creature could do nothing but receive a punch to the face knocking him on his back. Bubsy quickly climbed onto him and was about to punch his face in.

That was until Terriermon used one of his ears to smack Bubsy in the face knocking him off of him. Terriermon then got up and started to smack Bubsy from left to right with his ears. When Terriermon was done, Bubsy was wobbling on his feet looking dazed.

The bobcat quickly shook away his dizziness and glared at the guilty party. "Why you!"

He then ran forward intending to scratch Terriermon's face off with his claws. However, before he could get close, Terriermon used his ears to grab Bubsy's hand. Flipping his ears behind him and spiked the orange feline onto his face.

Bubsy got up holding unappealing bump on his head. "What? Did you imply steroids to your ears or something?"

"Nope! Just born like them!" Terriermon taunted. With that, he put his ears over him and swung them down onto Bubsy's head. Thankfully, the cat yelped before leaping back narrowing over the attack. Suddenly, a light bulb appeared over his head.

Bubsy then ran forward. Terriermon merely smirked. "Terrier Tornado!"

The Digimon then spun around in his tornado launching himself at Bubsy.

However, the bobcat had something in mind. Quickly jumping over the attack, he grabbed hold of the Digimon's ears while they were still spinning hanging on for dear life.

When the attack ended, Bubsy was a little dizzy but he couldn't afford to hesitate. Still holding onto Terriermon's ears, he quickly tied them together in a knot.

"H-Hey! That's not fair!" Terriermon accused.

"Hey! Not my fault your main form of attack can literally be all tied up!" Bubsy smirked before throwing Terriermon out of the ring.

Terriermon landed in House of the Dead. He ran off somewhere to hide from zombies and undo his ear knot.

Noel Vermillion yelped before opening fire from twin bullets. Spyro the Dragon narrowed his eyes before from left to right avoiding the barrage. Soon, the dragon soon found his way to his opponent head-butting in the legs literally.

Noel screamed before literally flipping a few times in the air before collapsing on her face. She groaned before slowly getting up. Her eyes then widened when she saw Spyro blowing fire at her.

Thinking quickly, she knelt down and put her guns in front of her blocking the flames before it could burn her. Swinging her leg up, she kicked Spyro in the chin forcing him back.

"_Should I continue fighting?" _Noel asked. _"I am still worried about Tsubaki. Should I let myself get eliminated so I could go find her?"_

"Hey, lady!"

Noel snapped out of her train of thought to see Spyro glaring at her.

"Quit ya daydreaming!" Spyro scolded before smirking. "Can't slack off in the Final Five."

Noel paused before nodding. It would probably an insult to everyone if she just gave up regardless of her feelings. Deciding to put her concern aside for the moment, she continued with the fight aiming one of her guns at Spyro.

Suddenly, she spun around in place and threw her other gun sending it spinning with bullets going around. The bullets struck Spyro a few times before returning to Noel's hand like a boomerang. With Spyro stunned, Noel ran over to him and back-flipped kicking him in his chin and knocking him into the air.

Noel then opened fire at the airborne Spyro and fired several bullets at the dragon knocking him back onto the dragon. Spyro groaned before weakly getting up to see Noel aiming again.

Narrowing his eyes, he quickly breathed out his ice breath creating a path of ice and slid on it. Not only did he manage to literally slip under the bullets but he crashed into Noel knocking her down.

Noel weakly got up but not before whacking Spyro on the head with her guns. She was about to take another swing until Spyro had caught her gun in his mouth.

"H-Hey!" Noel demanded. "Let go!"

"No!" Spyro said though it came out muffled.

The two had an odd tug-of-war trying to pull the gun towards their side. This continued for a while until Spyro decided to end it.

Flipping himself back, he rolled around the ground carrying the stunned Noel with him. After a couple of rolls, he pushed all fours of his legs off sending Noel off of him and out of the ring.

Noel landed in Kung-Fu Panda. Seeing Po as super-cute, she promptly glomped him.

**(Hotel; Basement)**

Richard Meyer screamed before ducking underneath a claw slash from Ignis. Shooting out his foot, he forced the marionette. Then, he heard footsteps coming from the side. Spinning his leg around, he managed to catch Tsubaki Yayoi in the stomach forcing her back.

Relius Clover looked on with a bored look on his face. "I knew that this battle would be a bore but I didn't even think it would be THIS disappointing."

Richard growled before glaring at Relius. "Oy! Here's an idea! How about getting out your lazy butt and fighting me unlike a coward!"

The blonde man shook his head. "I was talking about your fighting style. Not only does it revolve around nothing but kicking but you don't even have any kind of energy or ki around your attacks."

"So what if my fighting style is non-flashy?" Richard said narrowing his eyes. "I LIKE my non-flashy style!"

"Well, I don't." Relius said before jerking his thumb to the side. "In fact, I am more interested in the boy who can create soccer balls of nothing."

Richard growled. He wanted to continue the insult battle but decided to take out Ignis and Tsubaki first. He went for Tsubaki first seeing her easier to knock out and kicked forward.

However, Tsubaki thought quickly and blocked with her weird shield making the barefoot man winced in pain. The red-head then OPENED her shield summoning a pair of angel wings to come out and knock Richard into a wall.

The bartender groaned weakly looking up. His eyes then widened when he saw Ignis charging forward. Quickly ducking underneath the attack, he kicked Ignis in the torso forcing her back. Tsubaki then ran forward swinging her small sword. Richard stepped back.

However, it wasn't enough seeing Tsubaki turned her small sword into a LONGSWORD. Too stunned by the move, he received a slash to the chest. Richard grunted in pain before holding his chest. Ignis then picked him up and threw him.

Richard weakly got up on his hands and knees only to collapse on his face after Relius put his foot on his back.

"Like I said, a bore." Relius said.

Meanwhile, Roberto fell backfirst into a wall before sliding off of it. He weakly looked up to see Nagase running over with her katana out. With a yelp, he scampered out of the way to avoid being slashed.

Summoning a soccer ball out of nowhere, he kicked it at Nagase who quickly popped it with her katana.

"Hey!" Roberto said not happy that his main choice in projectile got popped.

"Serves you right for thinking having skills in sports would make you a good fighter!" Nagase scoffed.

Roberto narrowed his eyes behind his visor. "We'll see about that."

Nagase merely rolled her eyes before swinging her sword. However, Roberto ducked underneath the attack and head-butted Nagase in the stomach knocking the wind out of her and knocking her back. Roberto then punched her in the face and flipped kicking her chin sending in the air.

Despite in pain, Nagase flipped herself in the air and gracefully landed on her feet. With a growl, she ran forward with her katana. Roberto promptly kicked a soccer ball at her which the ninja easily swatted it away.

Roberto then kicked forward but Nagase quickly caught his foot and spun it around literally having the Gorin student spin in mid-air before landing on his back. Nagase was about to attack Roberto until the young man kicked Nagase in the chest with both feet forcing her back.

Nagase flipped backwards and sent a shuriken at Roberto. Acting quickly, he held out his hands with some kind of vortex surrounding it. Nagase looked in awe as Roberto caught the shuriken with one hand.

"How… How the heck did you manage to catch my shuriken?" Nagase asked in disbelief.

Roberto merely smirked. "I am a goalkeeper."

"HOW in the hang can being a goalkeeper give you the skill to catch a SHURIKEN?" Nagase asked in disbelief.

"Looks like I sure shut you up about my lack of fighting skills." Roberto said.

Nagase merely scoffed. "Whatever."

Richard fell onto his side in pain. He looked up to see Ignis and Tsubaki advancing forward darkly. Relius shook his head in hopelessness.

"This had been nothing but a waste of my time." Relius said before snapping his finger. "Ignis. Tsubaki. Finish him off."

Richard winced not believing that this would end like this. Did he get overconfident that he could fight off two people at once? Both of them being controlled by Relius.

Suddenly, his eyes widened in realization. Looking up, he saw Tsubaki and Ignis about to run him in. Thinking quickly, he flipped backwards avoiding the attack.

He then leaped over them and ran straight for Relius with fury in his ears. Richard kicked forward. That was until Relius got out his mechanical arm from his cape to block his kick. Richard winced before hopping back holding his foot. Relius smirked before backhanding Richard in the face.

Richard staggered back before quickly flipped himself over Relius and kicked him in the back forcing him to stagger forward.

Richard then smirked. "IT'S SHOWTIME!"

Relius turned around only to be kicked in the face. Richard then did a series of Capoeira kicks to the mad scientist not giving him a chance to block, counter or call Ignis for help. Richard then finished up the attack by kicking the man in the stomach.

Relius flew backwards crashing into Tsubaki sending the two into a wall knocking the both of them out. Seeing that her master was out cold, Ignis disappeared.

Richard panted heavily before collapsing on his knees. "That… Was too close."

He was about to go over and help Tsubaki up until he heard a strange noise. Turning his head, he saw Roberto sending a flaming soccer ball into Nagase's stomach. The blonde teenager flew until she landed in the large pile of debris unconscious.

With a small smile, he continued on his journey to Tsubaki helping the unconscious woman out.

"Wow. You actually managed to defeat all three of them by yourself?" Roberto asked in awe.

"Yeah. Barely though." Richard sighed. "The sad thing is I don't think that Relius creep would be out for long."

"Yeah. Let's get this woman somewhere safe." Roberto said helping Richard.

With that, the two men carried Tsubaki up the stairs.

**(Hotel; Hallway)**

The team of Solid Snake, Fox McCloud, Samus Aran, Flynn Scifo and Chloe Valens made their way down the hallway.

"Is Bison's room is on their floor?" Samus asked.

"That is what I heard." Snake said.

"Do you think the five of us would be able to stop him?" Fox asked.

"Two mercenaries, two knights and one bounty hunter." Snake said "Yeah. I think we are more than prepared."

"Don't be so cocky." Chloe scolded. "There is a reason why Bison is one of the most feared villains of all time."

The others nodded. This was it. It was time to take down Bison along with his dark ambitions. Snake was the most determined to take him down because he was targeted by him and because he had to retreat. Crunch and Nash was kidnapped and brainwashed. All he could hope was that the others had rescued them.

Suddenly, they all heard some kind of ringing.

"What is that?" Chloe asked in surprise.

"My cell phone." Fox said getting a phone. "Hello?"

"Fox, it is me!" Faust's voice said.

"Oh, Faust! What is it?" The vulpine asked.

"Have any of you seen Luigi?" The doctor asked concerned.

Fox raised an eyebrow. "Um, no. Why?"

"He hasn't appeared in the Recovery Room!" Faust said on the phone.

Fox's eyes widened in horror. "What!?"

"It's true! It had been more than ten minutes since Luigi had been eliminated and he STILL hasn't returned!" Faust exclaimed.

"But… But how could that be?" Fox asked as the others looked at each other in concern.

"I… I have a theory. In the first Megamix Tournament, one of the fighters was a target in a kidnapping plot not unlike the one you are going through." Faust said. "She was eliminated in the arena and had spent ten minutes in her node. But… She never returned to the Recovery Room."

"So you think that Luigi didn't return to the Recovery Room…?" Fox asked as Snake's eyes bugged out.

"…Because someone had kidnapped him." Faust lamented.

Fox frowned. "See if you can call the others and tell them to look for Luigi! We are going to face Bison!"

"Oh, really?" Faust asked. "My apologies. Good luck."

Fox nodded before ending the call before looking at some concerned people.

"What was that about Luigi?" Snake asked the most worried.

"Apparently he was supposed to show up at the Recovery Room but he never returned." Fox said. "Faust thinks he had been captured."

"Captured? Why?" Flynn asked confused.

"Isn't it obvious? Bison KNEW his side was losing so he decided to dig low and get a hostage." Samus said narrowing her eyes behind her helmet.

Snake slowly shook his head trying to figure out what had happened. Luigi was captured most likely as a hostage to stop Bison's plans.

"So you are the brave people trying to save the day."

Everyone's eyes widened before turning to see Jivatma, Black Doom and Dhaos going forward.

"Dhaos!" Chloe said readying her sword.

"You have Luigi, don't you?" Fox said getting out his blaster. "We want our friend back!"

"I am afraid that is quite impossible." Jivatma said. "He is currently with Bison and he doesn't want to be disturbed."

"He is with BISON!?" Snake cried.

That was all he could take. Getting out a strange item out of nowhere, he held it over him levitating him off the ground much to everyone's surprise. He then rode it forward and over the three villains before letting go of the device and running off.

"Hey, Snake!" Fox called out running forward.

However, Black Doom ran in his path.

"Stay back, mortal!" Black Doom snapped. "We can't afford to let another one of you pass!"

"Ugh! That idiot!" Samus growled. "Even HE knows that better than this!"

"Yeah, it is unlike him to do something so reckless." Fox said before readying his blaster. "Unfortunately, there is nothing we can do unless we take down these freaks."

Samus readied her arm cannon standing next to Fox. "I am with you."

"My, aren't we confident?" Jivatma asked standing beside Black Doom.

"Allow us to show you how wrong your ambitions are!" Black Doom snapped.

"Dhaos! I know that we had always been enemies!" Flynn said before narrowing his eyes. "But why are you helping BISON?"

"Yes. Bison is everything you despise in humans!" Chloe agreed.

"Don't misunderstand. I didn't help Bison out of trust." Dhaos said. "I helped him because he could give me what I want."

"Well, we are here to stop you!" Flynn said getting out his sword and shield.

Dhaos merely scoffed before getting into a stance. "You are just as stubborn as Cless and Chester."

**(The Arena)**

"Here we are folks! The Final Four!" Tinyrocket announced. "Pikachu, Spyro, Mewtwo and Bubsy!"

"All of them want the grand prize but only one could have it!" SSBFreak said.

"Question is… Who?" Orange-Ratchet asked.

Bubsy quickly took aim and fired several Nerf balls at Pikachu who quickly ran out of the way dodging the attacks.

Bubsy grunted in annoyance. "How could someone so fatigued still move so fast?"

With that, he shot another Nerf ball. Pikachu quickly jumped over it and sent a bolt of electricity of Bubsy striking the gun. The bobcat yelped before stepping back as his gun exploded.

"Hey! That was my only weapon!" Bubsy snapped angrily before zooming forward. Not even Pikachu could avoid Bubsy's dash as he was lifted by his neck with one hand while punching his face in with the other one.

Pikachu cried out in pain before surging electricity through his body zapping Bubsy and showing his skeleton. Bubsy let go of the Pokemon but quickly recovered with a slash to the face. Pikachu yelped before Bubsy grabbed his tail.

"Finally I am the heavyweight around here!" Bubsy smirked before swinging Pikachu back and forth slamming him onto the canvas. He then spun Pikachu around (not unlike Mario) and threw him away sending the little guy sprawling.

Meanwhile, Spyro charged towards Mewtwo managing to catch the legendary off-guard with a hard head-butt to the stomach. With a smirk, Spyro breathed fire onto Mewtwo.

Despite the attack hurt, Mewtwo still managed to point his finger at Spyro, levitated him up before slamming him hard on the ground. Still pointing his finger at Spyro, he created an explosion of purple energy knocking Spyro back further.

"By yourself, you are quite interesting but you cannot stand up to other Pokemon like Dragonite." Mewtwo said.

Spyro glared at Mewtwo. "I don't need to! I just have to defeat YOU!"

The feline-like being gave a small smirk before sending a Shadow Ball at Spyro who quickly negated it with his electric breath. Spyro then stampeded over head-first. However, Mewtwo was ready. Spinning around in place, his tail whipped Spyro in the face sending him sprawling.

Spyro quickly recovered to see Mewtwo floated over. Thinking quickly, he ran forward and breathed his ice breath on the larger foe. However, the psychic summoned psychic energy through his body negating the effects of the attack.

Pikachu screamed before falling face-first onto the ground. He weakly got up to see Bubsy walking around cracking his knuckles.

"Not personal, little guy." Bubsy said. "It is just cat's laws to be rough to mice."

With that, he pounced at Pikachu with his claws. Pikachu's eyes widened in horror.

Activating his Quick Attack move, he zoomed out of the way to avoid being turned into shreds. Realizing that he had missed his target, Bubsy looked around in confusion.

Bubsy then turned to see Pikachu charged up. Before the orange feline could react, Pikachu did a charging head-butt straight into his stomach.

At the same time, Spyro had managed to climb onto Mewtwo's back. Giving a deep breath, he shot out electricity into the back of Mewtwo's head. As the legendary Pokemon cried out in pain, Spyro slammed his head forward.

Mewtwo collapsed on one knee looking like he was about to pass out at any moment. Spyro smirked before charging into Mewtwo's side knocking him down. Spyro then leapt onto his stomach to beat him down.

That was until Mewtwo shot out his palm in dark energy sending the dragon flying back a few feet until he landed on his face. Spyro groaned before getting up before glaring at Mewtwo.

Only to see a fully-charged Shadow Ball flying at him.

Everyone landed in awe as the two charged attack crashed into Bubsy and Spyro respectively sending the two Mystery Fighters out of the ring with no hope of returning.

Bubsy and Spyro landed in Mario Party 6. Particular at a bus stop in a grassy plain.

"Where are we?" Spyro asked looking around.

Suddenly, they saw a bus coming over. Soon, the bus stopped in front of them revealing the moon-faced host, Luna. They also saw Toad and Toadette sitting in the back.

"MORE people appearing in the Mario Party series?" Luna asked before shrugging. "Oh well. It can't be helped. Hey, wanna play us minigames with us until you returned to wherever you come from?"

The two Mystery Fighters blinked twice before looking at each other.

"The person who wins less minigames than the other person in the next ten minutes have to buy the winner drinks." Bubsy smirked.

Spyro returned the smirk. "You're on!"

Back in the arena, the cheering died down a bit as the remaining two fighters turned to look at each other.

Pikachu was completely covered with bruises and cuts with his fur all scruffy. He also seemed to be panting heavily.

Mewtwo on the other hand looked better than Pokemon due to being a lot fresher but he still had quite a few bruises and cuts on him. He was also panting a bit from eliminating Spyro.

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise." Mewtwo said with a smirk.

"_Yes, whoever wins this tournament would not only be from Super Smash Bros but from Pokemon as well." _Pikachu said with a weak smile.

"Nonetheless, nodal companion or not, I am not going to hold back." Mewtwo said.

Pikachu shook his head. _"I wouldn't have it any other way, my friend."_

With that, both Pokemon lunged at each other starting the Final Battle.

**(Hotel; Bison's Room)**

Luigi slowly fluttered his eyes open groaning.

"Well, well, well. Look who had finally awoken."

Luigi's eyes widened before looking up to see Bison smirking evilly at him. He yelped trying to scoot back but can't due to the chains keeping him tie up.

"Oh no!" Luigi screamed.

"Oh, yes." Bison said advancing forward.

"What… What do-a you want with me?" Luigi asked not liking where this was going.

Bison smirked. "It is not so much YOU I want. It is more of a different personality of yours."

Luigi raised his eyebrow in confusion. Suddenly, his eyes bugged out in horror.

"Oh no… Not… Mr. L." Luigi cried out.

"Oh, yes. Mr. L!" Bison smirked before summoning Psycho Power in his face. "Now I WAS going to wait until Kurow returns to bring him out but there is nothing a little Psycho Power can't hurt."

With that, he advanced forward with his menacing grin growing larger and larger. Luigi's face paled as he tried to move back with his entire face dripping in sweat. He was helpless to do anything. It looked like it was all over.

BOOM!

Bison, Vega and Luigi jumped before whirling around to see the door was blown away leaving a dust cloud. When the cloud cleared, it showed Solid Snake holding a grenade launcher.

"Snake!" Luigi said happily.

"Luigi, are you all right?" The mercenary said sternly.

"Yeah, now." The plumber said in relief.

Snake narrowed his eyes. "All right, Bison. I'm here. You want me? You have me now let Luigi go!"

Bison and Vega looked in confusion wondering what Snake meant. Luigi on the other hand knew exactly what Snake was talking about.

"Snake…" Luigi said slowly.

"No, Luigi. We promised that this is the last time I will run away and I am not going to do so." The bearded man said sternly.

"No, you don't understand. I…" Luigi started.

"Luigi. Remember when I completely ignored you when you said that Crunch and Nash's kidnapping wasn't my fault?" Snake asked. "Well, it is. And I don't care how reckless you call me. I am never going to let someone else take the fall when it was me it is after. Especially when I was the one that roped you into this mess into the first place."

Luigi paused at his words. "Snake?"

Bison looked back and forth putting the pieces together. When he figured out what was going on, he started to laugh.

"Ooh, this is delicious!" Bison laughed finding the irony extremely funny.

"What? You don't like sappy moments?" Snake asked before readying his grenade launcher. "Well, lucky for you, I won't be anything like that when fighting YOU!"

Bison laughed heartily as he floated over. "Do you really think I could be foiled by someone who resorts to fighting with fireworks?"

"AND the man's face is absolutely disgusting." Vega said readying his claw. "Allow me to shave."

"Up yours, pretty-boy." Snake said before turning to Luigi. "Luigi, just hang tight, all right?"

The green-clad man looked. Snake still thinks he was the target even though it was Luigi they wanted. Because of that, Snake thought that Luigi was captured to use as an exchange hostage for Snake. Even then, Snake went along knowing (or thinking) fully well how dangerous it was to free him. Just the thought made Luigi's eyes go misty.

But then, flames quickly dried up his eyes. Charging himself up in place, he gritted his teeth while bowing his head.

Activating his Green Missile, he managed not only to break out of the chains but also fly straight into Vega's side knocking the narcissist into a wall surprising Snake and Bison.

"Luigi!" Snake exclaimed.

"Snake." The moustached man said surprisingly calmly.

"All right, you are free. Go on, run!" Snake said. "While you still can!"

Luigi shook his head. "And leave you alone with BISON? I don't think so."

"But he is after ME! I can't afford you have you get hurt because of me!" Snake snapped.

"Well, that is no reason to let you get hurt at all!" Luigi snapped. "Look, you take on Bison while I'll hold off this masked creep!"

Snake paused for a moment. He then nodded. "All right. Just watch yourself."

"You too." Luigi said turning to see Vega getting up.

"Why you!" Vega snarled. "I will personally rip off that ugly moustache of yours!"

Luigi's eyes widened before narrowing them. "Oh no! You do NOT diss the moustache!"

Bison merely smirked. "You are quite cocky to face the almighty Bison alone!"

Snake narrowed his eyes. "I rarely fear a man."

As the audience was unaware that a mercenary was trying to stop a dictator and a feline princess was using some kind of extreme power to stop a mad scientist, two Pokemon were going against each other for the title of the first ever winner of the Battle of the Luminaries.

**FINAL SCORE (15 Votes)**

**(Live Votes: Die Votes) = Final Score**

PIKACHU (SSB) (15:8) = 7 (Dandy-J, Bubsy the Bobcat)

MEWTWO (SSB) (11:6) = 5 (Reapermon, Spyro the Dragon)

**(ELIMINATED)**

SPYRO THE DRAGON (StD) (9:9) = 0 (Luise Meyrink, Noel Vermillion)

BUBSY THE BOBCAT (BtB) (8:9) = -1 (Terriermon)

NOEL VERMILLION (BB) (7:9) = -2 (Kurow Kirishima)

TERRIERMON (DRA) (6:10) = -4

DANDY-J (WW7) (6:10) = -4

LUISE MEYRINK (KoF: MI) (5:11) = -6

KUROW KIRISHIMA (RS) (5:14) = -9

REAPERMON (DRA) (3:13) = -10

**Side Battles:**

"**Does Size Matters?"**

LUCAS AND CAPTAIN OLIMAR (SSB) **downsizes **PINSTRIPE POTOROO AND RIPPER ROO (CB)

15 to 0

"**Dance Can't Be Controlled"**

RICHARD MEYER (KoF: MI) **serves **RELIUS CLOVER AND TSUBAKI YAYOI (BB)

12 to 3

"**Jock VS Nerd"**

ROBERTO MIURA (RS) **outscores **NAGASE (KoF: MI)

9 to 6

**PokePower: **Wow, the Pokemon doing so well is impressive enough but the Final two is made up of two Pokemon.


	40. Section Seventeen Results C

**(The Arena)**

"PIKA!"

A bolt of electricity clashed with a dark ball of energy cancelling each other out. Mewtwo took this chance to teleport behind Pikachu and swung his tail around smacking the smaller Pokemon back. Pikachu sprawled around the ground in pain before rolling into a standing position.

With a determined glare, he dashed at Mewtwo. He then did a jump before rolling himself forward using his tail as a natural weapon. Mewtwo thought quickly before blocking the attack with both of his arms.

At this point, the audience was at its loudest point and for good reason. It was the final 2 and both of them were trying their best to win as fatigued as they may be. Said audience were split up and who to cheer for and for good reason. Not only are both finalists representing the Super Smash Bros node but also the same sub-node.

Both Pokemon had earned their cheers. Pikachu by default had a large coming being the official mascot of Pokemon AND one of Nintendo's both recognizable characters but he had just tied Rainbow Dash for the most eliminations in the tournament which means despite his huge fatigue, he had managed to make it to the final two.

Mewtwo just like Pikachu, had gotten his own fan-base by one of the original legendary Pokemon and appearing as a boss in several games. And despite not having an impressive elimination record like his nodal companion, it was nothing to sneeze at. Especially he eliminated people like Hakumen.

Mewtwo launched a small Shadow ball at Pikachu. "Are you confident that you can win? I am far fresher than you."

"_Do you honestly think that matters? After coming so far?" _Pikachu asked dodging the attack. _"I don't care if my body will feel like lead in the morning, I will NOT back down in the Final 2."_

Mewtwo smirked before blocking Pikachu's head-butt. "Very well. That is true. But be careful what you say about your body feeling like lead. It just may come true."

"_Knowing you, it may be true." _Pikachu said trying again with a tail whip. _"But I had gone too far to lose now!"_

**(Eliminated Seating)**

"Hang in there, Mewtwo!" Lucario called out. "Use Pikachu's fatigue against him!"

"Come on, little guy!" Sonic the Hedgehog cheered. "Are you just going to come so far only to lose?"

"Don't take your eye off of him, Mewtwo!" Richter Abend instructed.

"Go in for a critical strike, Pikachu!" Agumon yelled.

"Give him one good attack, Mewtwo!"

"Don't allow yourself to get hit, Pikachu!"

"Teleport out of the way, Mewtwo!"

"Pikachu, chase him down!"

Just like the audience, the eliminated fighters were split up and who to support. Even the Super Smash Brothers were divided on who to root for even though no matter what happens it would be a win for them.

Kairi, Sailor Jupiter, Rainbow Dash and Blitz were watching the fight intently.

"So who do you guys think is going to win?" Kairi asked.

"I think Mewtwo." Blitz said. "He looks more brutal AND is not afraid to do what it takes to win. Not even to his own nodal companions."

"Well, personally I am rooting for Pikachu to win." Rainbow Dash grinned.

Sailor Jupiter raised an eyebrow. "It is funny that you want Pikachu to win because not only he eliminated you but if he DOES win, then you will take your record of the most eliminations away from you."

"Hey, he deserves it." Rainbow Dash grinned. "He had faced the same problems I had faced in the tournament so I find it very easy to root."

"No, you only rooting for him because he is a stuffed animal for girls."

The four winced before looking behind them to see Gaston looking down at them.

"Aw, you are just jealous because you only got one elimination!" Rainbow Dash snapped.

"It is not being jealous! It is feeling gipped!" Gaston snapped. "I am one of the most well-known villains in Disney history…"

"You are well-known for a BAD reason…" Kairi muttered.

"…And yet I got showed up by four girly-girls." Gaston said before looking at Blitz. "Whoops, I mean three girls and I think a transsexual."

"A trans-what-now?" Blitz asked in disbelief.

"What? You prefer another term? Sure." Gaston said. "Just don't expect me to use anything masculine."

Blitz gritted his razor-sharp teeth in anger. "Shut up or I will punish you!"

Gaston let out a hearty laugh. "Ha! A cowardly mutt who always hides his tail between his legs punishes the Great Gaston! I love to see you try!"

Blitz narrowed his eyes.

"NO ONE THROWS PEPPERMINT SHAKES LIKE GASTON!"

The girls and Gaston jumped as Blitz threw his shake forward. It then hit Tai-Lung in the head spilling the contents of his shake onto the surprised snow leopard. With a feral snarl, he glared up. Getting up from his seat, he made his way up to see Gaston's seat.

"So no one angers people like Gaston." Tai-Lung said darkly. "Let's see if no one takes punishment like Gaston."

With that, he grabbed Gaston by the scruff of his neck and dragged him up the stairs with Gaston kicking the whole time. Blitz gave a smug smirk before turning around. He then saw the girls giving him strange looks.

"What? I SAID I was going to punish him." Blitz shrugged. "I never said that I would be the punisher."

The girls rolled their eyes despite having small smirks at the same time.

**(Announcer's Booth)**

"Well, it came a little earlier than expected but I can't believe it." Tinyrocket said. "The Final two."

"Yeah and look!" Orange-Ratchet pointed out. "Not only are both fighters representing the same node, they represent the same sub-node."

"And what I gathered, it is the closest to a Pokemon main character to the antagonist of the first game right?" SSBFreak asked.

"Yep. A classic battle perfect for a good finale." Orange-Ratchet said.

"Yeah…" Tinyrocket said looking at his phone.

"What's wrong?" SSBFreak asked.

"I called the security team earlier and all Ally said was don't worry, THIS time they will make peace." Tinyrocket said.

Orange-Ratchet raised an eyebrow. "Sus-pi-cious!"

SSBFreak shook his head. "And knowing our luck, we will always be in the dark."

**(The Arena)**

Pikachu launched a bolt of electricity at Mewtwo who quickly swung his hand upwards using his Confusion move sending the same bolt of electricity back the electric mouse striking him back.

"You of all people should know better than to use projectiles against me." Mewtwo scolded.

Pikachu got up narrowing his eyes. _"Very well, let's see you face off to this!"_

With that, he started to dash straight at Mewtwo. The psychic Pokemon ready himself for another attack.

But instead, Pikachu ran around him. With his eyes, Mewtwo turned around before for Pikachu to literally run circles around him. Mewtwo looked around trying to keep up.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted sending a bolt of electricity at the confused Mewtwo. The feline-like creature screamed before taking the bolt to the side. Hearing that his attack was a success, he sent another bolt of electricity into Mewtwo's torso.

Mewtwo cried in pain before receiving several bolts to his body. After a few bolts, he decided that enough was enough. He quickly teleported out of the way. However, the moment he did so, Pikachu ran towards him.

That was when Mewtwo pointed his finger at the canvas in front of Pikachu created an explosion sending his opponent flying back on his back. Mewtwo smirked before floating over where Pikachu laid unmoving. With a smirk, he got ready to throw him out of the ring.

Until Pikachu slowly opened his eyes quickly realizing what was going on. Thinking quickly, he spun around in place surging himself with electricity. Mewtwo yelled in pain before floating back allowing Pikachu to get up and charge towards Mewtwo. However, the legendary lashed his tail out smacking Pikachu in the face.

After the rodent had recovered from the attack, the two glared each other down. Both of them were feeling the pain of each other's attacks along with the pain of the many people they battled to get here. However, they know that they couldn't back down now.

**(Hotel; Eggman Nega's Room)**

Eggman Nega gave a dark smirk before pushing a button on his machine. He then sent a giant pink laser at Blaze the Cat. Acting quickly, she raised her hands engulfing them in fire.

On any normal day, this wouldn't even do much but Blaze had the chaotic power inside of him. However, Eggman Nega also had it in his machine so she was having trouble trying to hold her ground. Eggman Nega then pushed another button sending several missiles at Blaze. The feline's eyes widened.

BOOM!

The explosion sent Blaze flying backwards towards the wall leaving an unflattering mark on it. Blaze groaned before propping herself on her hands. She weakly looked up to see Eggman Nega charging at her.

Widening her eyes, she sent a large stream of fire with one hand striking Eggman Nega forcing the mad scientist back. Blaze quickly then got up and charged toward his enemy striking the machine with a series of fiery punches. However, the machine stood its ground.

"My, seeing my machine and you use the power I made me happy that I did so." Eggman Nega smirked. "Now to extract it from you."

Blaze growled. "Like I would ever let you have something so dangerous! You have to kill me!"

Eggman Nega's smirk had grown bigger. "Be careful what you wish for, darling."

Ally Gator growled angrily before throwing a punch at Dr. Cortex. Only for a force field to surrounded him stopping the attack.

"Oh? Was that a breeze or your attack?" Cortex asked with a yawn.

Ally fumed. "Tough talk from someone who is hiding behind a force field! Come out and fight like a man!"

Cortex laughed. "Oh, you simple naïve girl. That is what minions are for."

With that, he deactivated his shield to shoot a few shots at Ally's chest. The boxer took the attacks before staggering back in pain. After recovering the attack, she growled before punching forward.

Only to hit Cortex's force field again.

"Miss Gator, I know that your career revolves around getting hit in the head." Cortex said shaking his head. "But are you really that stupid?"

Ally growled. As much as she wanted to try again, she needed to find a way around Cortex's force-field but how.

Suddenly, she had gotten an idea in her. Punching her fists together, she summoned yellow energy around her gloves. Cortex saw this and laughed.

"And whoop-dee-freaking-doo. A power-up." Cortex said rolling his eyes. "Try as you must but you can never break through my…"

That was all he got out before Ally punches forward. Much to his shock, he sent the force field rolling backwards. And by doing so, it sent him rolling around in the force field until the ball crashed into a wall. Cortex fell onto his face with his shield fading.

Ally laughed seeing this. "I was hoping that my Bulldoze power-up would help but MAN, I didn't expect THAT!"

Kanji Tatsumi stepped back holding his folding chair in front of him. Rarely was he scared in a fight but his latest opponent was freaking him out.

"Come on, boyo!" N. Gin cheered before pouncing at Kanji. "Gimme some more!"

Kanji yelped before swinging his chair at N. Gin's face knocking him down onto his face. However, N. Gin immediately got up much to Kanji's horror with a grin.

"Oh, baby!" N. Gin grinned. "That felt good! More! I want more!"

Kanji grimaced not knowing how to react. "A-all right! Take this! Take-Mikazuchi!"

With that, he summoned his muscular skeleton persona. He then wrapped his large arms around in a huge bear-hug engulfing the both of them in electricity.

"Hoo yeah!" N. Gin yelled. "Feeling so good!"

Kanji winced in disgust. "How do I know if I even affecting this guy? Where's Teddie and Rise when you need them!?"

Vivi Orniter yelped before ducking underneath the orb. He looked up only to be smacked in the face in the face by a giant tuning fork. The adolescent sprawled onto the pain before weakly looking up to see Nefarious Tropy standing over himself with a smug smirk.

"Why did Tinyrocket assigned a child onto a security team?" N. Tropy taunted.

Vivi looked up. "I know that I am not one of the best choices but I have to stop you."

N. Tropy scoffed. "Naïve little boy. You don't know what you are up against."

Vivi gulped nervously before using his Focus move to strength his spells. He then started to cast a spell. He then sent a fireball just in time to negate the energy ball. N. Tropy then went on the offensive and lunged at the boy with his strange weapon.

Vivi yelped before jumping back to avoid the attack. Thinking quickly, he swung his staff at N. Tropy's legs. Just like a tree, N. Tropy fell down hard. With a groan, he quickly turned around. Only for Vivi to send a gust of cold wind into his face. The time traveller yelped as his face was blinded by frost. Vivi saw this and ran forward.

"Get her, Branky!" Mel shouted sending her wolf puppet forward. Branky then opened her mouth and bit Nina Cortex on the arm sicking her teeth in.

"Oh no, you bitten me on my arm!" Nina said sarcastically. "My MECHANICAL arm!"

With that, she extended her free arm into Mel's stomach knocking Nina away. The brunette sprawled backwards on her back. She weakly looked up at the ceiling. Suddenly, she felt her leg being pulled forward.

Mel looked up to see Nina using her mechanical arm to pull towards her. With a yelp, she used her free leg to kick Nina in the face forcing her to let go. Mel then got up.

"Branky, now!" Mel shouted.

"Right!" The puppet smirked. With that, she breathed out fire from her mouth. Despite startled, Nina quickly raised her arms to block the stream of fire.

"What the?" Nina asked in disbelief. "What kind of voodoo is THAT?"

"It is not voodoo, you doodoo!" Branky said slamming her head into Nina's own.

Hunter paused before sighing in annoyance. Getting out an arrow from his quiver, he fired it at Rilla Roo who yelped and ducked underneath it. With a growl, the hybrid charged himself forward at the cheetah. Acting quickly, Hunter did a baseball slide knocking Rilla Roo off of his feet.

"Hey!" Hunter said getting up. "How come I get the big oaf?"

"You rather fight the kinky cyborg!?" Kanji shouted back.

Hunter paused. "Good point.

He then turned to Rilla Roo getting up. Shrugging, he dashed straight at Rilla Roo and smacked him in the face with his bow before flipping kicking his opponent in the chin.

Rilla Roo stepped back and stopped himself. With a growl, he spun around in place using his kangaroo tail to knock the surprised Hunter onto his back. Rilla Roo jumped up in joy before grabbed Hunter off the ground and grabbing him in a bear-hug.

Hunter cried out in pain feeling the pain in his back trying desperately to break free. Rilla Roo smirked enjoying every moment of Hunter's misery. Hunter continuing struggling.

Then, he had managed to get his free hand loose. Acting quickly, he punched Rilla Roo forcing him to drop him. As the hybrid let go of the archer, the latter took a few seconds to breathe in and out before standing up straight.

Narrowing his eyes, Hunter ran over to the stunned gorilla-kangaroo and leaped onto his shoulders with both of his hands. Swinging his body forward, he gave Rilla Roo a harsh knee to the face.

Blaze quickly summoned large flames to take down several missiles and beams heading her way. In response to the attack, she sent a large wave of fire at Eggman Nega's machine forcing him to stagger back.

"My, you are using the power well." Eggman Nega said.

Blaze narrowed her eyes. "Better than you would at least."

"Still as sharp-witted as always." Eggman Nega chuckled. "However, this battle is mine."

"How so?" Blaze snapped.

Eggman Nega's smirk had gotten bigger as he pulled out a familiar yellow gem. Blaze's eyes widened recognizing it as a Sol Emerald. Particularly the same Sol Emerald that easily defeated.

"Adieu." Eggman Nega said throwing the Sol Emerald at Blaze's feet. The princess yelped before holding her arms in front of her bracing herself for the unbearable pain she was about to go through.

But it never came. Slowly putting her arms away from her face, she saw that Eggman Nega was just as confused as her.

"Why are you not in pain?" Eggman Nega asked in disbelief. "You should be in agony because of the high amount of power you had."

Blaze paused just as confused. Raising her eyebrow, she crouched down and made her way slowly towards the Sol Emerald. Much to her surprise, she was able to grab it.

"How… How is this even possible?" Eggman Nega quizzed. "I know that part of the power was left behind but that shouldn't be enough to negate the negative parts of it!"

Blaze paused. Didn't Kanji say that Tiny had a red light leaving his body after his battle with Barbatos Goetia? Could that why that she wasn't affected by the Sol Emerald?

She then smirked.

"It is time to tip the scales!" Blaze shouted holding the Sol Emerald with both hands. Eggman Nega stepped back not liking where was going.

With that, she sent out a giant feline-shaped flame at Eggman Nega's machine collided with it causing a knockback so big that it sent the mad scientist flying out of his machine and straight into a wall. He was long unconscious before he slid off it.

The machine had it worst as it was engulfed in a giant pillar fire. Blaze looked in awe thankful that it wasn't catching on anything. When the pillar slowly stopped, the machined stood burned all over. She also noticed a small red orb floating up from it and slowly disappearing.

Nodding her head, she turned around to see how the security team was doing. Ally was holding Cortex by the collar punching the unconscious mad scientist several times in the face. Kanji sat down panting heavily as N. Gin laid down unconscious despite having a satisfied smile on his face. Vivi sent a thunderbolt into N. Tropy's chest sending him crashing into the wall while one kick from Mel was more than to enough to send Nina out of commission. Finally, Hunter placed his foot on Rilla Roo's prone form.

Blaze gave a small smile. "We did it…"

With that, she collapsed on her side much to the security team's concern.

"Blaze!" Ally shouted throwing Cortex away like a rag doll and running over to Blaze along with the others.

When they reached her, they noticed something. A familiar red orb slowly floating away from Blaze's body all the way to the ceiling. Before it could touch it, he disappeared.

"So… Is that it?" Hunter asked. "Did we win?"

Ally gave a small smirk before picking up the unconscious Blaze.

"Yeah… We won."

**(Hotel; Hallway)**

Fox McCloud flipped backwards to avoid a chain with a spiked ornament on the end. At the same time, he got out his blaster and fired several shots at Black Doom. The demon grunted in pain before he summoned a ring of six purple balls before releasing it at his enemy.

Fox smirked before activating his Deflector to send the projectile back at Black Doom striking him multiple times. Seeing the demonic entity hit by his own attack, he used his Fox Illusion to zoom over to him and do a series of punches and kicks.

Black Doom grunted before finding an opening and smacking Fox in the face causing him to stagger back. The vulpine looked up to see Black Doom putting his hands together. Fox yelped as he leapt to the side narrowly avoid a dark purple beam.

"Face it, mortal. You cannot beat me!" Black Doom taunted. "You may be a fox but you can still bleed and die like a human."

Fox narrowed his eyes. "I had faced the likes of Andross and the Aparoid Queen. You are literally a small fry compared to them."

Black Doom roared. "How dare you!? I will skin you!"

Meanwhile, Samus used her arm cannon to block a stab from Jivatma's stretched arms. Returning the favour, she fired a missile at the alien. However, he got onto his hands and knees and crawled like an insect at Samus.

Acting quickly, Samus got into her Morph Ball also dropping a bomb. By the time, Jivatma realized what happened, the bomb made a small explosion knocking Jivatma down. Samus came out of her Morph Ball form and aimed her arm cannon at Jivatma placing her foot on his chest.

Jivatma merely scoffed before grabbing Samus' foot. With one good yank, he felt the bounty hunter onto her rear.

"Give up, Jivatma!" Samus said leaping to her feet. "You know I can endure your attacks."

"You can, yes." The dark being smirked before also getting up. "But that doesn't mean you can win. The psychic boy had eliminated me. Not you."

Samus growled. "Keep talking! It gives me more motive to blast that disgusting smirk off of your face."

With that, she swung her arm cannon at Jivatma at the same time activating her flamethrower. Jivatma took the attack to the chest followed by a smack to the head forcing him to stagger back.

"Dhaos Laser!"

Flynn Scifo and Chloe Valens both ran in opposite directions avoiding a light blue beam from Dhaos.

"Demon Fang!"

"Demon Fang!"

At almost the same time, the two knights swung their respective swords sending a shockwave each at Dhaos. The sorcerer scoffed before kicking away the projectiles. However, this left him open for Chloe to run up and slashed him in the torso.

The blonde man cried out in pain before floating back. Chloe rushed over to continue the attack but Dhaos was ready and swerve to the side before delivering a series of punches to Chloe's face before booting her away.

"Mistral Soul!"

Dhaos' eyes widened. In the time he took to keep off Chloe, he didn't Flynn casting a spell. Suddenly, green balls of wind surrounded himself before striking his body. Dhaos cried in pain but quickly recovered but not fast enough.

"Sword Rain!" Chloe shouted stabbing Dhaos several times in the upper body. Normally this would be injured, if not killed most people but Dhaos was no ordinary man. With a snarl, he punched the ground stunned Chloe before kicking her away. Flynn was quick to run to his side.

"Chloe, are you all right?" Flynn asked concerned helping his fellow knight up.

"Yeah…" She winced. "Even when I am stabbing him, he still managed to swat me away."

"Don't worry, just keep attacking." Flynn said. "His main strong point is his magic. We can't let him cast a single spell."

"Indeed. Too bad Dhaos won't let us disrupt him." Chloe said narrowing her eyes.

"Fear me!" Jivatma shouted sending a large dark ball of energy at Samus who took hard sending him flying into the wall. The villain wasn't done yet as he stretched his hand grabbing Samus' foot. Jivatma then pulled her towards him and threw her into the air before stretching his arm out ready to stab her.

However, Samus rolled in mid-air with some kind of yellow energy around her narrowly avoiding the attack. Samus then unrolled herself and slammed her arm cannon onto Jivatma's head on the way down.

Jivatma grunted in pain before stabbing his hand into Samus' chest. However, all it did was cause a scratch.

"You know how much of a tool you made yourself look." Samus said flatly before punching him in the face forcing him to stagger back. With that, she started to charge up energy in her arm cannon. Jivatma looked up and ran towards Samus.

Meanwhile, Fox literally ran around circles Black Doom as he fired several projectiles at him with each other missing.

Needless to say, Black Doom was getting frustrated. "Hold still and fight like a man!"

"Okay." Fox said stopping in front of Black Doom and punching him in the face followed by a flip kicking his non-existent chin.

Black Doom flew through the air before self-righting himself. He then lashed his chain wrapping it around the stunned Fox's wrist. He then pulled him towards and grabbed the vulpine by his neck. With his enemy in his grasp, he started to surge dark energy into Fox.

Black Doom gave a hidden smirk enjoying Fox's pain. "Any less words before you breathe your final breath, mortal?"

"Y-Yeah…" Fox said weakly. "F-F-Fire."

Black Doom raised a non-existent. "What in the Netherworld does THAT…"

That was all he got out before Fox started to engulf his entire body in fire. Before Black Doom had a chance to react, Fox charged into his torso.

At the same time, Jivatma felt the full brunt of Samus' fully-charged Charge Shot. The former and Black Doom fell back until they hit back-first knocking the both of them out. Fox and Samus both panted heavily. Once they made sure that their enemies weren't getting back up, they both turned to see the victorious side was already decided.

"Tride!" Dhaos shouted sending several triangles at Flynn and Chloe who quickly raised their swords to block the incoming projectiles. Chloe then noticed Dhaos casting a spell.

"Oh no, you don't! Demon Fang Blast!" Chloe shouted before swinging her sword sending a large shockwave at Dhaos not only interrupting his attack and sending him on one knee. The two knights then advanced forward to attack.

"Hidden!" Dhaos shouted summoning a black and white pillar of light around him. When Flynn and Chloe went to attack, their blades merely bounced off.

"Dhaos Corridor!" Dhaos shouted slamming his fist on the ground creating a large shockwave that sent Flynn and Chloe flying into walls. Dhaos smirked before he started to cast a spell. By the time, the two sword-fighters snapped out of their daze, it was too late.

"Ray!" Dhaos shouted summoning several pillars of light to strike down. Acting quickly, Flynn scooted away to Chloe and used his shield to block at the pillars of light sending towards them. When the attack was done, the two got up.

"Demon Fang!" Flynn shouted sending a shockwave at Dhaos. The blonde man scoffed before kicking it away.

However, this was a distraction for Flynn and Chloe to run over.

"Tiger Blade!" Flynn and Chloe shouted as one swinging their swords upwards acting Dhaos by surprise and knocking them into the air.

"Sword Rain Alpha!" Flynn and Chloe shouted stabbing Dhaos multiple times with their swords before swinging them downwards onto the ground. Not even Dhaos could stay conscious after an attack like that.

"Well, that is him done." Chloe said in relief before turning to see Fox and Samus. "Oh, you are done!"

"Yeah. Now we have to find Snake!" Samus snapped. "That guy can't take Bison by himself!"

"Have faith." Flynn said. "Snake was the one who formed together our party."

"Even still, let's go see if we can help him." Fox said before looking to the side. "Snake, Luigi, please hang in there."

**(The Arena)**

Pikachu screamed before flying out of the ring. Thinking quickly, he used his Quick Attack to zoom back into the ring much to Mewtwo's annoyance. Deciding to try again, he started to charge up purple energy in his hands.

Mewtwo then launched a fully-charged Shadow Ball at Pikachu. However, the latter used his small size to his advantage ducking down to allowing the large projectile to go through. Deciding it was his turn to attack, he dashed over to Mewtwo and did a jumping head-butt.

Mewtwo swung his claw at Pikachu knocking the small mouse to the side. He then smacked Pikachu into the canvas with his long tail. The mouse Pokemon cried out in pain before weakly getting up. Mewtwo scratched at Pikachu again only for the latter to flip back.

"Hold still!" Mewtwo demanded.

"_Forget it, Mewtwo!" _Pikachu scolded. _"I have one of the biggest franchises in the Pokemon series! I can't disappoint my fans!"_

"Well, I have fans too!" Mewtwo scolded. "I may not show it but I refuse to let myself lose."

"_Perhaps, but determination could only get you so far." _Pikachu said charging up electric energy. He then launched himself in a flying head-butt at Mewtwo.

The feline-like creature merely smirked before swinging his hand upwards literally spinning Pikachu around in place and having him fall flat on his face. Pikachu slowly looked up to see Mewtwo floating over.

"PIKA!"

Mewtwo's eyes widened before teleporting out of the way and not a moment too soon as Pikachu summoned a giant bolt of thunder on himself just missing Mewtwo.

The latter reappeared and quickly floated towards his smaller opponent engulfing his hands in purple energy. Pikachu then sprang to life and flipped in place smacking Mewtwo in the face. The cat floated back and panted heavily.

Pikachu and Mewtwo glared at each other. The battle was coming to an end soon and they wanted to be the one to get it.

**(Hotel; Bison's Room)**

Luigi yelped before ducking underneath Vega's claw. Shooting himself forward, the plumber head-butted Vega in the stomach hard. With a mouth of painful air, Vega staggered back holding his gut with his free hand.

Growling behind his mask, he flipped himself onto the wall and bounced off of it at an alarming speed. Luigi was too stunned to move and himself getting grabbed into an aerial suplex. Vega got up as Luigi struggled to do the same. The matador then stomped his foot onto Luigi's stomach forcing him to cough out a bit of blood.

Vega smirked darkly behind his masked before he continued on the poor man's body. Despite Luigi keep coughing in pain, he had somehow managed to grab Vega's leg. Acting quickly, he surged the matador with electricity. Vega cried in pain before stepping back allowing Luigi to get up holding his stomach.

"I will not lose to someone who is so ugly!" Vega roared.

"And I will-a not lose to someone who cares more about appearances than… ANYTHING!" Luigi countered.

Vega snarled before rolling at Luigi and slashing him with the torso causing the younger Mario brother to cry out in pain. While extremely narcissistic, Vega had bragging rights about his lethal speed. Vega pounced to go in for the kill.

Until Luigi spun his arms around knocking Vega straight into a wall. As the ninja peeled himself off the wall, Luigi ran at Vega flailing his arms around striking him multiple times.

Vega grunted in pain before grabbing out of desperation. Thinking quickly, he turned around slamming Luigi in the wall.

"When I get through with you, you won't be able to keep the title of "Not-Red Mario" anymore." Snake said darkly.

This caused a nerve in Luigi's mind. Acting quickly, he jumped out of Vega's grasp and wall-jumped off the ground. Startled, Vega spun around kicking out of desperation but Luigi easily caught the kick. The tall man swung his hands out flipping Vega over but the braided man flipped back to recovery. He then leaped onto the wall to pounce at Luigi intending to run him through.

A rather rare case but Luigi merely narrowed his eyes. Using his jumping ability, he leaped up allowing Vega to go under him. Luigi then allowed himself to drop onto the back pinning him into the ground hard.

Vega cried out in pain and Luigi got off of him and hauled him to his feet with one hand. The plumber glared daggers into Vega's dazed eyes.

"And this one's for Espio." Luigi said engulfing his fist in fire.

POW!

Two halves of a broken mask fell to the ground following by Vega's prone body and Luigi landing in an awkward position.

"Psycho Crusher!" Bison shouted spiralling straight at Solid Snake surrounded by energy. The mercenary's eyes widened before ducking down the ground. Bison broke out of the attack to stomp onto the man's back making him way cry out in pain.

"Admit it, you are out of your league." Bison sneered.

"I had taken down lots of super-powered chumps before." Snake winced.

"That is because you had your little gadgets." Bison taunted. "Without them, you would just be a man."

Snake growled before rolling to the side out of Bison's grip and leaped to his feet punching Bison in the face. The red-clad man stepped back and recovered in time to block another punch. Grabbing Snake, he threw him in a wall.

Snake groaned before looking up. His eyes then widened when Bison flipped forward while laughing. Thinking quickly, he rolled to the side allowing the dictator to kick the wall leaving cracks in it. Snake quickly grabbed the man's leg.

Bison scoffed before kicking Snake in the face knocking him away. The brown-haired man sprawled across the ground in pain. He weakly looked up with a trail of blood in his mouth. Bison laughed as he floated over with his arms crossed.

"Now do you get it?" Bison asked. "Without your toys, you are not a true fighter."

"I AM a true fighter." Snake said. He then smirked weakly before holding up a device. Bison looked in confusion as Snake pushes it.

The device that Snake had planted on Bison's leg had exploded engulfing Bison before the latter collapsed to the ground. With a small groan, he felt something bounced across his body. He then turned his head and once he did, his eyes widened in horror.

Three grenades were lying in front of them. All once, they all exploded knocking Bison back even further until he landed on his back. He groaned as Snake climbed onto his body.

"I just prefer the less direct approach." Snake said before he started to punch Bison's face in. The dictator grunted in pain before kicking Snake off of him. Bison then got up and gave Snake a hard kick to the midsection. As Snake's eyes widened in pain, he quickly kicked Snake in the back with his other leg and spiking him in the canvas.

Snake groaned laying down the ground staring up at the ceiling. He then saw Bison teleported over him. Snake's eyes widened before rolling backwards narrowly avoiding being smashed into the ground. But Bison booted him away.

"Fool! You are years from being as strong as the Almighty Bison!" Bison taunted.

Snake weakly looked up and paused.

"Perhaps you are right." He said.

He then smirked.

"So we just have to be smarter than the Almighty Bison, won't we?"

With that, he sprang to his feet and lunged at Bison. Taken back by the move, Bison couldn't do anything as Snake grabbed him and threw him into some kind of wall. Bison groaned before holding his head.

"What do you hope to accomplish with a random throw?" Bison asked.

"Look where you landed in." Snake smirked.

Bison raised an eyebrow before looking around. His eyes then widened when he found that he was inside of the machine he used to teleport Luigi in this room. He looked ahead in horror when he saw Snake holding a grenade launcher.

"Can't say you will be missed!" Snake said.

With that, he pushed the trigger sending a trigger at the machine. All Bison could do was look in horror.

BOOM!

Snake and Luigi watched as the machine along with Bison was engulfing in an explosion. They patiently waited for the smoke to clear expecting Bison to be out cold. But instead he was gone. No signs of him gone in the remains of the machine.

"Where… Where did you go?" Snake asked in disbelief. "There was no way that the explosion had made his body disappear."

"That machine…" Luigi piped up. "That was-a the same machine he used to make sure that he teleported me to here instead of the Recovery Room."

"So what does that mean?" Snake asked.

"I don't-a know. I honestly don't-a know where he could be." Luigi said.

Snake narrowed his eyes. "Well, wherever he is, he deserves it. Luigi, let's go. The others are waiting for us."

Luigi nodded before the two walked out of the room completely ignoring Vega 's prone form.

**(The Arena)**

Mewtwo cried out in pain as his body surged with his body. As he floated back, Pikachu did a flying head-butt in his stomach. Mewtwo coughed a couple of times floating back. Using his tail, he smacked Pikachu upwards sending him high into the air.

Mewtwo then floated up to spike him down but Pikachu self-righted himself and swung his tail barely managing to parry the attack.

"You are as strong as ever, Pikachu." Mewtwo said. "However, I have the upper-hand."

"_How so?" _Pikachu asked. _"Despite my fatigue, I had proven to keep up with all of your moves."_

"I know." Mewtwo said before smirking. "But can you keep up with THIS one?"

With that, he pulled out a Smash Ball much to everyone's surprise, especially Pikachu's.

_"A Smash Ball?" _Pikachu asked in disbelief. _"Please don't tell me you are going to try and use a Final Smash!"_

"Of course!" Mewtwo said. "I may not know what will happen but it showed that it could work for the Digimon AND the Power Stone characters."

With that, he crushed it with his psychic powers. Everyone looked in awe as an aura surrounded Mewtwo.

"Now know true fear!" Mewtwo called out as he floated higher with several Shadow Balls surrounding him. Mewtwo then launched a couple of projectiles at Pikachu. The electric rodent yelped before leaping to avoid the attacks and they made big impacts into the canvas.

Mewtwo floated over to Pikachu launching more Shadow Balls. Pikachu continue to dodge the attacks but found himself being tackled by Mewtwo.

The mouse Pokemon cried in before flying straight into a turnbuckle. He groaned before weakly looking up feeling more hurt than ever. His eyes widened to see Mewtwo charging at him.

Thinking quickly, he zoomed to the side of Mewtwo as the psychic feline launched a Shadow Ball into the turnbuckle destroying most of it. Mewtwo then spun around sending another Shadow Ball.

This time, the attack connected with Pikachu sending the small rodent sprawling across the ground in pain. Mewtwo floated over with a small smile.

"It was more than a good fight but in the end, only one will win." Mewtwo said.

With that, he threw another Shadow Ball at Pikachu.

Until the Shadow Balls around him disappear signalling that his Final Smash was done. Pikachu saw this and knew this was his chance.

"PIKA!"

Everyone gaped in awe as a bolt of lightning struck Pikachu hitting Mewtwo in the progress. Mewtwo flew straight out of the ring. He tried to teleport back but couldn't find the strength.

Mewtwo landed on a playground at an elementary school. He looked around. Suddenly, he heard light sobbing.

Looking down, he found that he landed on top of Nanette Manoir who was now crying her eyes out.

"It is not fair!" Nanette sobbed. "Why is all of this happening to me?"

Mewtwo paused. "Don't worry… It is over."

Back in the arena, Pikachu was on all fours panting heavily looking like he was about to faint at any moment. He looked around at the silent gaping crowd.

"It's over! It's over!" Tinyrocket yelled.

"This fighter had survived more than three-hundreds fighters and still managed to be the last one standing!" Orange-Ratchet announced.

"The winner of the first Battle of the Luminaries is…" SSBFreak said.

"_**Pikachu!" **_The announcers said in unison.

The entire audience immediately erupted in cheers. Pikachu could hear the audience chanting "Pika-Pika-Pikachu!". Despite extremely exhausted, he still found the strength to wave happily to the crowd.

Suddenly, he heard a noise. Looking around, he found that the force-field protecting the audience and the portal underneath the ring had both disappeared. Pikachu smiled before climbing back up the ramp being the only one not to fall into a random node.

Pikachu slowly made his way up the ramp on all fours. He smiled before looking around at the crowd praising him with the cheers.

The cheers of a champion.

**FINAL SCORE (18 Votes)**

**(Live Votes: Die Votes) = Final Score**

PIKACHU (SSB) (13:14) = -1

**(ELIMINATED)**

MEWTWO (SSB) (5:16) = -11

**Side Battles:**

"**Ultimate Power Struggle"**

BLAZE THE CAT (StH) **overheats **DR. EGGMAN NEGA (StH)

17 to 1

"**The Security's Team Last Stand"**

ALLY GATOR (B&B), HUNTER (StH), KANJI TATSUMI (P4), VIVI ORNITER (FF9) AND MEL (S3) **takes down **DR. NEO CORTEX, RILLA ROO, N. GIN, DR. NEFARIOUS TROPY AND NINA CORTEX

16 to 2

"**Smashing the Darkness"**

FOX McCLOUD AND SAMUS ARAN (SSB) **double-smashes **BLACK DOOM (StH) AND JIVATMA (KoF: MI)

14 to 4

"**Swords Versus Sorcery"**

FLYNN SCIFO AND CHLOE VALENS (To) **cross-slashes **DHAOS (To)

10 to 8

"**The Return of Mr. L?"**

LUIGI MARIO (SSB) **super-jumps on **VEGA (SF: EX)

16 to 0

"**The Final Battle"**

SOLID SNAKE (MGS) **teleports away **M. BISON (SF: EX)

14 to 0


	41. Epilogue

**(Dome; Autograph Hall)**

After a few minutes of impatient waiting, the fans had the change to go into a hall reserved for signing autographs and get their signatures from their favourite fighters. People like Ryu, Kyo, Mario and Sonic had countless people coming to them while the lesser-known fighters had an easier time signing autographs.

Everyone noticed that the heroes AND villains who took part in Bison's plot looked like they were beaten up. The fighters merely told them to forget about it and kept the line moving.

Kurow Kirishima growled as he signed an autograph. "I don't believe this! I had brainwashed a good amount of people and yet they all managed to be rescued! I knew I should have let myself get eliminated!"

He then looked to the side to see Momo Karuizawa looking all sweaty.

"And where in the world have YOU been?" Kurow snapped. He then sniffed Momo. "More importantly, where is your deodorant?"

The tennis played merely pouted. "It is not my fault wrinkly peaches smell bad…"

Meanwhile, the other Rival Schools looked in disdain that Kurow got the most people lining up to see him of the node.

"How in the hang is Kurow getting so many fans?" Shoma asked in disbelief.

"Kurow is the MVP of our node." Kyosuke said shaking his head in disgust.

"Are you kidding me!?" Shoma said with wide eyes. "We had been gone for most of the night and yet the whole world goes insane!?"

"Oh yeah. About that." Natsu said. "Where had you guys been all right?"

"We were stopping a plot run by Bison." Roberto said.

"What? And you didn't bring me?" Natsu asked hurt.

"Sorry, Natsu but it was an emergency." Roberto said. "We couldn't afford lose any time."

"Yeah but don't worry. We will not spare you any details." Shoma reassured.

"Sure, don't hesitate." Edge said jerking his thumb at Kurow. "Anything to forget Creepazoid over there is the star of our node."

After bidding the others doctors farewell, Jude, Estelle and Cheria walked towards the Tales of table with Caius. The latter then looked around to see everyone staring at him. Some hold a good amount of hate.

"Um…" Caius started.

"You! How dare you show your face here!" Jadeite roared. With that, he jumped onto the table to face him.

"You have the nerve to attack my sister among many others and yet you still show your face here!" Jadeite snapped.

With that, he punched at Caius who winced and braced himself. Until Jude came in the way caught the fist.

"Calm down, Jadeite!" Jude scolded. "What Caius did wasn't his fault!"

"What do you mean wasn't his fault?" Jadeite asked. "We got like, I don't know, a THOUSAND witnesses who saw him do it!"

"It's true!" Woodrow said standing up. "He had been brainwashed! The main cause of it even told me himself!"

"What?" Stahn gasped.

"Indeed. It is a long story but we are more than willing to tell you." Flynn said.

Caius paused for a moment before speaking. "Guys, I honestly don't know what I did but I could tell I caused you a lot of pain. I am… sorry."

"You're sorry? You think that is going to make everything all right!" Jadeite snapped.

"Jadeite, calm down! The others said so themselves!" Amber scolded. "Caius was not responsible for his actions."

The black-haired man paused before scoffing. "Fine. But I had better hear a FULL explanation for this!"

Caius winced. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to Jude.

"Don't worry." Jude reassured.

"R-Right. Thank you." Caius nodded before he sat down to sign autographs.

Meanwhile, Vector the Crocodile carried Espio the Chameleon piggy-back style.

"Do you have to carry me this way?" Espio complained. "This is so humiliating!"

"You prefer that I would carry you bridal-style?" Vector joked. "Besides, it is not like you to whine."

Espio sighed as Vector placed him carefully in his seat. Conveniently enough, it was right next to Tails.

"Espio, you are all right!" Tails said happily.

"Well, I am allowed to leave the Recovery Room." The ninja muttered. "So I take it that the conspiracy had been taken down?"

"Yep! All of the bad guys had been defeated." Tails smiled.

"I see. But what about Crunch and Nash?" Espio asked.

Tails' smirk vanished. "Don't worry, they been rescued along with the rest of the kidnapped fighters but they felt a bit down letting themselves get brainwashed like that."

"I could understand the feeling. Wanting to help take down those villains but in the end, ended up hindering them." Espio said looking down.

"Don't be like that." Tails scolded. "You did something I wouldn't have the courage to do."

"Perhaps but that still doesn't change the fact I let my guard now." Espio sighed. He then gave a weak smile. "But the villains had been defeated and at the end of the day, that is what matters."

Tails happily nodded before signing another autograph.

If someone was to say that the Waku Waku 7 group would have a fan following, most people wouldn't believe it. But here they were having a good amount of people signing their autographs.

"Um, would this suffice?" Tesse asked handing a signed picture.

"It would do more than suffice!" The fan said happily walking off.

"I still can't believe it!" Rai said in disbelief. "I never seen so many fans coming for us."

"I think we had earned some when nearly all of us had gotten at least one elimination." Slash explained.

"I know, right?" Arina asked. "I thought we were going to be used against the other people but instead, I had done a lot better than we thought."

"Than ANYONE thought." The Chief asked. "Do you think we can repeat the same progress if we get invited back?"

"I doubt it seeing that we would be up against more well-known nodes." Dandy-J said before smirking and handing a person a signature. "But you know what? Bring it."

Mauru happily nodded before pressing his giant paw print on a fan's back.

**(Dome; Awards Ceremony)**

A couple of hours had passed and the audience had cleared out of the dome to go back to their respective nodes. This just left the fighters, hosts, security team and a few certain people left.

Mainly because of the Awards Ceremony that was for fighters alone. In a big room, all of the fighters were spread out. The only notable exception was Bison and not even the people who saw him vanished knew where he gone. As the fighters waited patiently, the three hosts walked up pushing a cart with a white cover on a small stage.

"May I have everyone's attention?" Tinyrocket asked taking the microphone. "First off, I wanted to thank everyone for coming and making this tournament a night to remember. Most of you played a big part of making this tournament what it was."

Most of them clapped.

"Now before I hand out the rewards, I would just like to direction to the projection screen to show everyone what was the final elimination count." Tinyrocket said.

Everyone obliged looking at a giant screen to see who eliminated who.

_**Sixteen Eliminations **_– PIKACHU (Gan Isurugi, Kongman, Rachel Alucard, Skullomania, Valkenhayn R. Hellsing, Tesse, Taokaka, Rainbow Dash, Miker Hagger, Sailor Jupiter, Testament, Agumon, Potemkin, Dandy-J, Bubsy the Bobcat)

_**Fifteen Eliminations **_– RAINBOW DASH (Dhalsim, Diddy Kong, Fox McCloud, Mr. Game & Watch, Hokuto, Rock Howard, Raizo Imawano, Wario, Alvin, Renamon, Lucas, Captain Falcon, Kratos Aurion, Judith, Kyoko Minazuki)

_**Nine Eliminations **_– SAILOR JUPITER (Arakune, Kyo Kusanagi, Jack, Ness, Zappa, Yuri Sakazaki, Ruca Milda, Dizzy, Terry Bogard)

_**Eight Eliminations **_– LUCAS (Gemel, Miles "Tails" Prower, K', Jivatma, Shadowgeist, Raven, Cless Alvein, Jadeite Hearts)

_**Seven Eliminations **_– IKE (Hayate, Jade Curtiss, Nack the Weasel, Sakura Kusagano, Baiken, Garuda, Ken Masters), SPYRO THE DRAGON (Cream the Rabbit, Blackwargreymon, Nitros Oxide, Yuri Lowell, Lambda-11, Luise Meyrink, Noel Vermillion)

_**Six Eliminations **_– CAPTAIN OLIMAR (Johnny, Mai Shiranui, Zaki, Blair Dame, Blanka, Dr. Nitrus Brio), YOSHI (Hyena, Leona, Sheena Fujibayashi, Banjo-Kazooie, Marta Lualdi, Asbel Llant), PICHU (Vulcano Russo, Koromaru, Senel Coolidge, Relius Clover, Geary, Mauru)

_**Five Eliminations **_ - WARIO (Nina Cortex, Tiny Tiger, Venom, Ray the Flying Squirrel, Politank-Z), KAIRI (KH) (Slash, Nagase, Jam Kuredoberi, Kula Diamond, Chipp Zanuff), RIPPER ROO (Crash Bandicoot, Pinstripe Potoroo, Kim Kaphwan, Jin Kisaragi, Moses Sandor)

_**Four Eliminations **_– DIDDY KONG (Dr. Boskonovitch, Pullum Purna, Edge, Emil Castagnier), BLAZE THE CAT (Lien Neville, Arina, Marth, Iria Animi), BEAN THE DYNAMITE (Fio Germi, Allen Strider, Axl Low, Peacock), FOX McCLOUD (Wilhelm, Zelos Wilder, Asch the Bloody, Blaze the Cat), LINK (Chloe Valens, Astaroth, Ryu, Hanzo Hattori), BIG THE CAT (Krunk, Litchi Faye-Ling, Bang Shishigami, Link), JIGGLYPUFF (Robo-Ky, Bean the Dynamite, Welkin Gunther, Mel), RICHARD MEYER (Momo Karuizawa, Rilla Roo, Spada Belforma, Cracker Jack), KUROW KIRISHIMA (Nagare Namikawa, Guy Cecil, Bark the Polarbear, Hyo Imawano), DINGODILE (Penta Penguin, Blitz, Jude Mathis, Mario Mario), MEWTWO (Hakumen, Richter Abend, Reapermon, Spyro the Dragon)

_**Three Eliminations **_– ESPIO THE CHAMELEON (Akira Kazama, Alba Meira, Ryo Sakazaki), MILES "TAILS" PROWER (Pit, Bridget, Wave the Swallow), MIGNON BEART (Gabumon, The Scorpion, Shing Meteoryte), PATAMON (Pura, Accel, Amy Rose), LUCARIO (Jay, Jon Talbain, Area), BANJO-KAZOOIE (Metaknight, Platinum the Trinity, Anji Mito), SLY COOPER (Ran Hibiki, Ky Kiske, Donkey Kong), ROUGE THE BAT (Gatomon, Kirby, Pete), CAIUS QUALLS (Amber Hearts, Woodrow Kelvin, Luigi Mario), GEARY (Sly Cooper, Ninon Beart, Billy Kane), BLITZ (Kyle Dunamis, Batsu Icjimonji, Julia Whitepearl), RAGNA THE BLOODEDGE (Rouge, Lloyd Irving, Ryoma), BUBSY THE BOBCAT (Hawkeye, Natsu Ayuhara, Terriermon), KING DEDEDE (Ralf Jones, Veemon, Koala Kong), NOEL VERMILLION (Kairi (SF), Pride Falcon, Kurow Kirishima)

_**Two Eliminations **_– ZELOS WILDER (Iron Tager, Ace), GUILMON (Komodo Joe, Baby T.), CRUNCH BANDICOOT (Iori Yagami, Nash), GEMEL (Xiao Lon, Princess Peach Toadstool), PRINCESS PEACH TOADSTOOL (Vega, Tytree Crowe), AYAME (Espio the Chameleon, Roberto Miura), HOKUTO (Tear Grants, Ayame), COLETTE BRUNEL (Wormmon, Veigue Lungberg), PURA (Samus Aran, Loni Dunamis), BLANKA (Luke Fon Fabre, Lucario), THE WITCH (Patamon, Gaston), CRASH BANDICOOT (Dr. Eggman, Jigglypuff), BONUS KUN (Hideo Shimazu, Edward Falcon), LILLY KANE (ROB, Bonus Kun), NACK THE WEASEL (Soiree Meira, Captain Olimar), ARAKUNE (Tiffany Lords, Juliet Starling), NESS (Silver the Hedgehog, Yurika Kirishima) ESTELLE SIDOS HEURASSEIN (May, Kairi (KH)), KNUCKLES THE ECHIDNA (M. Bison, Bonne Jenet), GATOMON (Lilly Kane, Nagase), DR. NEO CORTEX (Reid Herstel, Estelle Sidos Heurassein), IMPMON (Knuckles the Echidna, Dr. Neo Cortex), DONKEY KONG (Mighty the Armadillo, Leo), SHOMA SAWAMURA (Valgas, Impmon), BLACKWARGREYMON (Duke, Zelda), LUIGI MARIO (Dr. Nefarious Tropy, Slayer), VECTOR THE CROCODILE (Rai, Makoto Mizoguchi), CREAM THE RABBIT (Ike, Zato-1), AGUMON (Ragna the Bloodedge, Chairperson), WADDLE DEE (Rita Mordio, Boman Delgado), MARIO MARIO (Vector the Crocodile, Judas), FAUST (Caius Qualls, King Dedede), CHUN-LI (Gourmand, Akuma), DANDY-J (Darun Mister, Gunrock), TERRIERMON (Pichu, Storm the Albratross), REAPERMON (Chun-Li, Eugene Gallardo), LUISE MEYRINK (Rutee Katrea, Falco Lombardi)

_**One Eliminations **_– MARTH (Leon Magnus), ARINA (Wang-Tang), IRON TAGER (Sophie), Sophie (Millia Rage), AMINGO (Kyosuke Kagami), VEGA (Chae-Lim), BRIDGET (Millia Maxwell), NASH (Doctrine Dark), CHLOE VALENS (Samurai Bob), ZANGIEF (Guilmon), IRIA ANIMI (Amingo), SOL BADGUY (Flynn Scifo), BLUE MARY (Sol Badguy), CARL CLOVER (Blue Mary), WORMMON (Tai-Lung), CLARK STILL (Zangief), HINATA WAKABA (Galuda), ROBO-KY (Makoto Nanaya), SLASH (Phillia Felice), ASTAROTH (Guile), GUILE (Carl Clover), SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG (Farah Oersted), ROCK HOWARD (Shadow the Hedgehog), RAY THE FLYING SQUIRREL (Roy Bromwell), LITCHI FAYE-LING (Hinata Wakaba), RYU (Barbatos Goetia), NANASE (Colette Brunel), AMY ROSE (Jet the Hawk), JON TALBAIN (Sharon), RILLA ROO (Mignon Beart), PAPU PAPU (Big the Cat), RENAMON (The Witch), GASTON (Tsubaki Yayoi), PINSTRIPE POTOROO (Charmy Bee), ROB (Beartank), BOWSER (Papu Papu), MARTA LUALDI (Dhaos), M. BISON (Bowser), EDWARD FALCON (The Undertaker), JULIET STARLING (Wolf O'Donnell), THE UNDERTAKER (Richard Meyer), KONGMAN (Geese Howard), SAKURA KUSAGANO (Bahn), JIN KISARAGI (Norm), TESSE (Yoshi), BAIKEN (Kain Highwind), POLAR (Ice Climbers), COCO BANDICOOT (Ripper Roo), AILA (Stahn Aileron), GARUDA (Sonic the Hedgehog), KIRBY (Ash Crimson), AMBER HEARTS (Roy), SONIC THE HEDGEHOG (Polar), ROUGE (Shoma Sawamura), RAI (Athena Asamiya), PETE (Coco Bandicoot), KOROMARU (Black Doom), JUDAS (Rouge the Bat) NAGARE NAMIKAWA (N. Gin), LLOYD IRVING (Rick Strowd), RITA MORDIO (Hayato Nekketsu), Testament (Sagat), VEEMON (Waddle Dee), HAWKEYE (Chester Burklight), AKUMA (Daigo Kazama), MAURU (E-123 Omega), FALCO LOMBARDI (Faust), RUTEE KATREA (Dingodile), EUGENE GALLARDO (Maxima)

After the screen had finally scrolled down the people who got one elimination, Tinyrocket stepped back allowing SSBFreak to take the mike next.

"Now before we present the main one, we will like to present some small ones." SSBFreak said as Orange-Ratchet pulled off the cover revealing a series of trophies. "These are not as big as the one for the winner but it deserves attention. So here are the honourable mentions.

**Better Luck Next Time: **Mewtwo may have lost the battle but he still pulled up a great fight ESPECIALLY with his desperation move.

**Iron Pegasus: **Pikachu may have beaten Rainbow Dash in terms of eliminations but that still doesn't mean we can give the latter credit for such an amazing streak.

**Super SUPER Smashing: **In the end, the Super Smash Bros node had gotten the most eliminations as a group node by far.

**Pokemon Powerhouse: **Not only did the two Pokemon made it to the Final 2 but the other Pokemon have done relatively well.

**Epic Fail: **Link, Metaknight, Lucario and Patamon's attempt to get the Witch out of the ring… And ended up causing the very chaos they were trying to get rid of.

**Tales of Triumph: **The Tales of node had done considering well with a good number of their people getting elimination.

**Girly Friendship: **Mignon Beart and Colette Brunel had both entered the ring together and formed a tag-team that not only did a decent job in fighting but also in laughs.

**Darkhorse Node: **Honestly, I was expecting Waku Waku 7 to be the Kizuna Encounter of the tournament but instead nearly every one of them got an elimination.

**Mysterious Success: **While some Mystery Fighters got eliminated almost instantly, they were some who did quite well. Heck, even better than some people would had guessed.

**Top of the World, Top of the Charts: **The winner of the tournament not only won the whole thing but also got the most amounts of eliminations.

Everyone had gathered their trophies happy that they at least got to bring home something. Except for four certain people.

"Um, I don't see how this counts as a honourable mention." Patamon asked lying on his trophy.

"It's not. It's a tournament version of a Razzie." Metaknight said flatly.

Link, Metaknight, Lucario and Patamon then glared daggers at a cage. Inside of it was the Witch moaning as always with her trophy next to her.

"Shut up." Link spat as a few people chuckled.

It was Orange-Ratchet's turn to take over the mike as the other two reached into a large box. "And now the moment you all been waiting for. Would Pikachu come up and accept his trophy."

Pikachu, despite still feeling tried, bounded by the stairs with a happy smile. They also notice Mewtwo was floating behind him for some reason. While some were confused, others knew why that was.

"Pikachu, you are the first-ever winner of the Battle of the Luminaries." Orange-Ratchet said. "We would like to present to you this trophy."

Tinyrocket and SSBFreak then made their way over allowing everyone to see. It was a beautiful golden trophy that was the size of Cortex. On top of the figure were two figures attacking each other with a punch and a kick respectively. The middle of the trophy had the initial "BOTL" and the wooden frame had the golden plate that said "Champion: Pikachu".

Pikachu's eyes sparkled at the radiance of the trophy.

"Go ahead, Pikachu. Take it. You deserve it." Tinyrocket smiled as he and SSBFreak placed the trophy down.

Pikachu nodded as he made his way to the trophy and went to pick it up. Or at least he tried to pick it up. Due to the size difference, he can't even budge it.

"Um, on second thought, maybe we should hold on to it for a while." SSBFreak said adjusting the mic as a few people snickered. "In the meantime, how about a speech?"

"Ready, Mewtwo?" Orange-Ratchet asked.

The legendary crossed his arms and nodded. Pikachu then started to speak in his Pokemon talk much to everyone's confusion. That was until Mewtwo started to speak.

"I still can't believe it. I mean my draw wasn't terrible but at the same time wasn't that great if I wanted to win. But I just shrugged it off and fought as hard as I could. I had faced off against so many people with fighting styles that I am not used too and yet I still beat them and made it all the way here. Even though my body feels like lead, the wonderful feelings overtake it. I also had a lot of fun facing so many different and strong opponents. I hope that the Battle of the Luminaries get a second addition because there are still a lot of opponents I wanted to try my strength again. If so, I hope to see everyone there."

The audience cheered for Pikachu as he looked up at Mewtwo with a bright smile and spoke to him. The psychic surprisingly returned the smile and used his psychic powers to levitate the trophy off the ground. The two Pokemon then went off-stage. Tinyrocket then adjusted the mic to his normal height.

"Again, thank you for participating in this tournament." Tinyrocket said. "Have a safe journey home and I hope to see all of you again.

**(Nodal Train Station)**

Because that most of the people had already gone home, the train station was filled with no one but the fighters waiting for their train back to their home nodes. However, while they were waiting, they decided to start some conversation.

"Seriously, man!" Terry Bogard asked in surprise. "You had been brainwashed!"

"Yeah, it is not the best feeling in the world." Richard said shaking his head.

"Dang, I am sorry to hear that man." Rock said

"Yeah… I am just glad I managed to redeem myself by defeating a couple of the villains and rescuing someone who got kidnapped too." Richard sighed.

"Yeah, you certainly showed it in the ring." Terry nodded.

"But there is one thing I don't understand." Mai said. "Why did they brainwash you unlike someone like Terry or Rock? Nothing personal."

Richard shook his head. "It is not about strength. It is about how jealous I was."

"Huh?" Terry asked confused.

"Apparently that Kurow creep had been using my envy to control me." Richard said. "I was always jealous of seeing you guys fight out there and I would do anything to get back into the ring."

Rick Strowd frowned. "You got my sympathy, man. I totally know how you feel."

"Yeah, though I wonder if I get invited back and so does Kurow, would I just give in just as easily?" Richard asked.

Terry, Rock, Mary, Mai and Rick stayed silent not knowing how to react to this.

"Um, excuse me?"

The five turned to see Tsubaki Yayoi making her way over with her head down.

"Hey, kid!" Richard grinned. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, thanks to you." Tsubaki said. "You have no idea how grateful I am that you rescued me."

"Hey, no prob." Richard said. "I am sure anyone else in the same situation would had done the same."

"Perhaps… But that doesn't make your rescue any less noble." Tsubaki said bowing down. "Please forgive the trouble I had caused you."

"Hey, hey, don't be like that." Richard said. "I got brainwashed and was forced to hurt people too."

"Yes but Kurow had brainwashed you because you haven't seen work for a while. A semi-reasonable for envy." Tsubaki said. "I got brainwashed because… Well, it is a long story."

She then sighed.

"May the next time we meet." Tsubaki said before giving a small smile. "Let's us meet without hatred blinded us."

Richard gave a hearty laugh. "Of course!"

Tsubaki nodded before giving the Fatal Fury guy one last goodbye before walking off. Terry smirked before putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Richard, you may not see work any time soon." Terry chuckled. "I think you had gained something just as rewarding."

The bartender watched as Tsubaki walked away. "Yeah, I guess so."

Meanwhile, at the Sonic the Hedgehog train station, the three were talking to each other.

"So that wrestler guy from Power Stone tried to capture you to use you as a hostage?" Shadow said sternly.

"Yeah, he is just happy I found out far too late." Aila said holding her bow. "I would had stuck that arrow up with the sun don't shine!"

"Something tells me you are more than capable than that." Shadow said. "Anyway, it is nice to not only meet with each other and work together in a fight."

"I know right?" Astaroth grinned. "I used to think my fighting style is villains but it CAN be used for good if the person I am using it on is a villain!"

Aila blinked twice. "Um, Astaroth, I don't think it works that way…"

"…Don't bum him out." Shadow whispered to Aila.

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

The three jumped before turning to the direction of the voice. Roy Bromwell was clinging onto a lamppost for dear life with Tiffany and Boman trying to pry him off. A good distance away from Ray blinking twice.

"Get him away from me! Get him away from me!" Roy whined.

"Ray, what do you do?" Shadow asked.

"I don't know! All I did was say "Hi" to them and suddenly, Roy freaked out." Ray insisted.

"Considering what happened in the arena between you two, I am not surprised that he is like this." Aila winced.

"And all I thought we needed were a good number of ice parks." Boman groaned. "Now it seems that we need to get him into therapy too."

Sonic shook his head at this. He then noticed something. "Hey, where's Blaze?"

"She said she wanted to say goodbye to a few friend." Silver shrugged.

At the Crash Bandicoot nodal station, everyone was boarding the train. Dingodile was about to get on it himself until he heard a familiar voice.

"Dingodile!"

The pyromaniac jerked his head up before turning around to see Tiny walking over.

"Aye, mate! What's up?" Dingodile asked.

"Tiny just wondered if Dingodile would do favour." Tiny asked poking his fingers together.

"A favour?" Dingodile asked raised an eyebrow. "Um, it depends but shoot."

"Tiny wondered next time Dingodile play hooky…" Tiny said. "Tiny play hooky too."

The hybrid jumped at this. "Huh? Why?"

Tiny looked down. "Well…"

"Tiny!"

The tiger's eyes widened as Dingodile raised his eyebrow. The two turned to see Blaze making his way over.

"Tiny, can I talk to you?" Blaze asked before glaring daggers at Dingodile. "With Cortex's goons."

The muscular feline shook his head. "Blaze no worry. Dingodile won't tell."

"Really?" Blaze asked before looking at Dingodile who just seemed confused.

"Yes." Tiny grinned.

"All right if you say so." Blaze said before giving in a deep sigh. "Tiny, I never got the chance to thank you."

Tiny tilted his head. "Tiny memory bad but Tiny remember Blaze thanking Tiny."

"Yeah, well, I really mean it." Blaze said. "As a princess, I made sure that I would be anything but a burden but even though I was mostly a prize for the villains to fight over. But you, Faust, the security team. You did everything in your power to keep me safe and get the power off of me even though I didn't do much to help.

Tiny shook his head. "Blaze was in pain. Tiny can't leave like that."

Blaze sighed. "Sometimes I even wondered if you know what side you are truly on."

Tiny raised his eyebrow. "What?"

"Never mind. Anyway, you gave the most because you risked your loyalty with Cortex to save me." Blaze said.

Tiny shook his head. "Tiny didn't risk loyalty with Boss. Tiny risk loyalty with Bison. Cortex is good guy."

Blaze paused before looking over at Dingodile who frantically shook his head. Blaze again sighed.

"Anyway, you also risked your life to drop that draining machine." Blaze said. "Which took away my pain from being near my Sol Emerald."

"Really? Tiny happy!" Tiny grinned. "Tiny grab pretty gem won't hurt Blaze anymore."

"Yeah, me either." Blaze said with a small smile. "Anyway, I think my train is going to go. Bye."

"Bye, Blaze." Tiny smiled. "Tiny happy he met you."

Blaze chuckled. "Blaze happy she met you too."

With that, the two said their goodbyes and Blaze walked off. Dingodile blinked twice before walking over to Tiny and putting his hand around the tiger.

"Well, looks like our little Tiny is growing up." Dingodile snickered.

Tiny looked at the hybrid in confusion. "What Dingodile mean."

Dingodile chuckled shaking his head. "Never mind. Let's just get on the train before Cortex gets impatient."

Solid Snake sat on the train waiting for his train to go back to Metal Gear Solid. He seemed to be lost in thought.

"Hey, Snake!"

The soldier jerked his head to attention to turn to see Luigi walking over looking happy.

"Oh, hey, Luigi." Snake said. "Came to say one last good-bye?"

"Pretty much." The plumber nodded. "Though I can't-a stay too long. I have to-a convince Princess Peach that Dr. Eggman is not Mario."

Snake blinked twice. "What?"

"Don't ask." Luigi said shaking his head. "Anyway, too bad that we-a had to keep that fight with Bison secret. If the hosts heard about it, there will-a HAVE to invite you to the second tournament!"

"Yeah… Yeah…" Snake sighed.

Luigi frowned. "Snake, I already-a told you. I was-a the target. Not you."

"No, it is not that. It is just that…" The mercenary said. "…I could have been one of the targets either way."

Luigi raised a confused eyebrow. "Um, what do you mean?"

"Well, ever since I heard that Sonic had gotten his own node in the tournament and not me, I can't help but feel angry." Snake said. "I mean… The King of Fighters node had more than one third-party character and yet they got to compete."

"Well, Sonic IS one-a of the biggest gaming icons in the universe. In fact…" Luigi started.

"Um, this isn't about Sonic's popularity, this is about how I feel." Snake said sharply.

"All right, all right." Luigi said rolling his eyes. "I'm-a sorry."

"Anyway, with all of my hatred of being snuffed, do you think… I would have been a target?" Snake asked. "I mean that is how Kurow brainwashed Crunch, Nash and the others."

Luigi tilted his head. "What are-a you getting at?"

"I don't know. The whole thing feels like some kind of after-school session teaching about jealousy." Snake said. "But was I in the wrong to be upset that I didn't get invited in the first place?"

Luigi looked in awe. "Snake, this isn't like you."

"I know…" Snake sighed. "I was talking to Crunch and Nash and they told how they think they were brainwashed. As much as I hate to admit it but it makes me feel like a brat for phoning the hosts and calling them out for not inviting me. Especially when I already got a huge fan-base. They got it more worse than me."

Luigi paused. "Snake, I know how-a you feel."

Snake raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Of course! I have-a my fan-base too but I also have my envy of my brother, Mario getting all of the spotlight." Luigi explained. "I know-a I have a second Luigi's Mansion series but I wanted more than that. I mean look at Wario. Despite being an "evil clone", he got his own games."

Snake said. "So… How do you cope with it?"

Luigi sighed. "Honestly, I don't. I put-a my hands in my pockets and scoff off. But there-a is one thing this horrendous plot did well for me."

"And that is?" Snake asked raising an eyebrow.

"While it may takes years-a for your piece of the pie…" Luigi said. "Remember that-a people have to wait for it longer."

Snake paused letting the words of Luigi sink in.

He then snickered. "Wow… Did your just made that up or did you got that by some bad fortune cookie?"

"Hey!" Luigi said putting his hands on his hips.

"Well, it's true." Snake said before smiling. "But cheesy lines aside, I know what you mean. Thank you, Luigi."

"Hey, it's the-a least I could do after you came to save me." Luigi chuckled. "Anyway, I have to-a go back soon.

"I understand. Well, you take care of yourself, okay?" Snake asked holding his fist.

"You too, Snake." Luigi said fist-bumping with the mercenary.

Soon, everyone had left on their trains. The only one left were the three hosts.

"I must say, Tiny." SSBFreak smirked. "For a first time main host, you didn't do a bad job."

"Yeah. Not only you invited a lot of unique nodes but you also invited a lot of Mystery Fighters that people may never hear of." Orange-Ratchet added.

"Um, guys, shucks." Tinyrocket said scratching his head. "I couldn't have done it without you guys."

"So Tinyrocket, I don't mind playing co-host again." SSBFreak said crossing his arms with a smirk. "Are you going to make a second tournament?"

"Yeah… But I was thinking of waiting until the fourth Super Smash Bros come out." Tinyrocket mused.

"Fair enough. No matter who gets in, I am sure that the newcomers will have a large fan-base already." Orange-Ratchet said.

"Besides, I need to finish a few projects." Tinyrocket said.

"Well, don't hesitate to call me when you have ideas for a second one." Orange-Ratchet smiled.

"Indeed. This had been a great experience." SSBFreak nodded.

"Don't worry. The next time I get ideas for a second tournament, you guys will be the first to know." Tinyrocket said.

With that, the three hosts said good-bye to each other and went their respective trains going into a wormhole to their hometown.

And thus ended the Battle of the Luminaries.

_**END**_

Whew, I am done! It took a while to finish and MAN was it worth it! Just like I said, I have ideas for a second tournament but I am waiting for the fourth Super Smash Bros game to come out. So it may not be for any while.

To all of my voters and readers, thank you very much for your support and I hope you had a great time reading this.


End file.
